Resurrección
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: ...su corazón estaba allí, justo en su propia palma, y solo al final se había dado cuenta. En toda su vida solo conoció dolor y desesperación… ¿encontraría en su segunda vida aquello que le intentaron arrebatar?
1. Chapter 1

**Resurrección**

_Se dice que todos tenemos una segunda oportunidad para vivir, para ser felices otra vez, para encontrar eso que nos complementa. El no era nada, sin un corazón para sentir y sin recuerdos para añorar. Pero bajo esa noche eterna, su cuerpo desintegrándose por las heridas que un inocente le causo sin intención, y aquella gentil mujer tendiéndole la mano, fue cuando lo encontró, aquello que creyó que no existía… su corazón estaba allí, justo en su propia palma, y solo al final se había dado cuenta. En toda su vida solo conoció dolor y desesperación… ¿encontraría en su segunda vida aquello que le intentaron arrebatar?_

**Bleach y sus personajes son entera propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

**Comienzos**

ººººº

"_¿Que… es esto…? Si abro tu pecho, ¿podre verlo? Si abro tu cráneo, ¿lo encontrare ahí? Ustedes humanos siempre hablan de ello… como si… _

_Ya veo…_

_Así que es esto…_

_Se encuentra dentro de esta palma…_

_El Corazón."_

ººººº

Culpa. Eso era lo que sentía.

Y mientras corría a través de las dunas de arena, oyó el grito del aquel que intento salvarlo.

Era toda su culpa. Nunca debió salir de su escondite, debió haberlos escuchado, pero no lo hizo. Y ahora esta allí, corriendo, sabiendo que ese monstruo ahora estaba atras suyo, ansioso de devorarlo. Con sus pulmones ardiendo, sus piernas cansadas, corrió, y corrió, sintiendo la desesperación fluyendo por sus venas.

Lo sentía, esa garra negra, a punto de cerrarse en su hombro. Eso era todo, este era su fin.

Grito…

En ese momento, varias criaturas extrañas salieron de la arena, atacando al monstruo, e ignorando al más débil. Este se quedo impactado, temblando. Recobrando parcialmente sus sentidos, se levanto una vez mas. ¿Que iba a hacer? Ese monstruo era demasiado poderoso, vencería con facilidad a las otras criaturas, no había ningún lugar donde esconderse.

Y como un milagro del cielo, lo vio. Un portal donde varios otros seres de rostros blancos saltaban y desaparecían. Eso era. Tratando de ignorar los horribles chillidos que sabia que eran de aquellos pobres diablos que atacaron al monstruo, corrió con las últimas fuerzas que le quedan al portal. Sabía que era peligroso, esos hollows lo atacarían en cuanto se dieran cuenta de su presencia, pero era un riesgo que debía correr.

En el momento en el que el portal estaba por cerrarse, él salto. Y la oscuridad reino nuevamente.

Momentos después, la negra criatura se poso en el lugar donde estuviera el portal. Se volteo en todas direcciones, pero no encontró nada. Dirigiéndose a la luna menguante, lanzo un chillido lleno de furia.

ººººº

La vida de Ichigo Kurosaki era casi normal

Habían pasado casi tres meses desde que se enfrentara a Aizen, y lo venciera. Hubo una gran revuelta por esto en la Sociedad de Almas, muchos fueron a felicitarlo y desearle una pronta mejoría en el área medica del Sereitei. Le había dado una especie de ataque a causa de haber entrenado en aquel sitio extraño, el tiempo le cayo de golpe causando esa perdida la conciencia, pero luego de que Unahana lo revisara, dijo que no era nada grave, y pronto podría volver a Karakura.

Y las cosas volvieron a su cause normal, por lo menos en la ciudad. Nadie entendió a que se debió ese súbito ataque de inconsciencia colectiva, pero todos decidieron dejarlo allí, siendo Karakura conocida por ser una ciudad "sobrenatural".

Ichigo sonrío, recordando a Don Kanonji en las noticias, con su propia teoría de lo que había pasado. "**Un evento que sucede una vez cada mil años, hemos sido muy afortunados de salir con vida esta vez, todo gracias a mi pupilo numero uno Ichigo Kurosaki y a mi exhaustivo entrenamiento. Y si quieren ser tan fuertes y famosos como yo, llamen al número en pantalla. ¡Los espíritus siempre están con usted buahahaahahah!**"… de hecho, no había razón para reírse. Ese estúpido de Kanonji hizo que una docena de periodistas fueran a su casa en busca de alguna jugosa noticia. Para su suprema desgracia, su viejo se puso a hablar de estupideces como siempre, y a contar cosas vergonzosas de él cuando era niño.

…Peeeero, luego de casi matarlo a las patadas, los reporteros pronto entendieron que no tendrían nada mejor que eso y dejaron de asediarlo. Y AHORA si, las cosas volvían a la normalidad.

-… si el señor Kurosaki fuera tan gentil de volver a la tierra…

-¿Eh? ¿Que?-exclamo el pelirrojo despegando su vista de la ventana.

-¿Podría decirme la respuesta al ejercicio seis?-gruño la estrafalaria profesora mientras media clase se aguantaba las ganas de reírse.

-Eh… ¿45?

-¡Señor Kurosaki, esta es clase de gramática, no aritmética! ¡Ponga atención!

…

-Jaja… "eh... ¿45?" jajaja debiste ver tu cara de idiota que no sabe de donde esta parado.-se carcajeo el pelirrojo con tatuajes mientras salían de la escuela.

-Y tu de que te ríes, también terminaste sosteniendo cubetas de agua en el pasillo por responder que un objeto indirecto era un extraterrestre.-murmuro esta vez Rukia suspirando.

-¡E-Eso es algo totalmente distinto y lo sabes Rukia!

Ichigo sonrió divertido junto con sus amigos. Si, las cosas volvían a ser casi normales. Ahora mismo se encontraba saliendo de clases con Chad, Keigo, Mizuiru, Tatsuki, Orihime, Uryuu, Rukia y Renji, estos dos últimos de "vacaciones" de su trabajo en la Sociedad de Almas, con la escusa de cuidar de Ichigo hasta que se repusiera completamente. Los últimos tres meses los ocupo poniéndose al tanto de sus estudios, varias clases extras, y servicios de trabajo comunitarios, (gracias a las travesuras de Kon), y no podía negar de que, aunque fuera muy trabajoso y extenuante, estaba feliz de ver a todos juntos y alegres de volver a sus vidas normales. En especial con Orihime, quien mas sufrió por todo.

… pero…

… aun con esa guerra, cuando tuvieron que aniquilar a tantos hollows y arrancares para poder sobrevivir… el era el único que sentía que sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre…

-Kurosaki-kun, ¿sucede algo?-se volteo a ver a Inoue a su lado, el resto del grupo caminando mas adelante, en sus propias conversaciones.

-No, no pasa nada Orihime, solo estaba pensado en que tengo demasiada tarea por este mes. -sonrió Ichigo, golpeando su pesada mochila repleta de libros. Orihime le miro por un segundo, para luego sonreír de una forma comprensiva, pero sus ojos brillaron tristemente.

-Kurosaki-kun… no fue tu culpa, fue mía, si yo hubiera sido mas fuerte, tu no…

-No digas eso, Orihime, no fue tu culpa… fue algo que paso, y que no puede ser remediarlo. -apretó la manija de su mochila, la frustración, la ira y la tristeza que le provocaba recordar eso…

-Aun así… yo no te culpo, lo que hiciste fue para ayudarme. El no se hubiera detenido… Así que, por favor, no te pongas así por eso, de no haber sido así, quizás no estaríamos aquí ahora.-la pelirroja toco suavemente la mano cerrada de su compañero. Ichigo aflojo su mano, y la miro francamente.

-Si… tal vez tengas razón.

ººººº

_Podía sentir el miedo en el aire._

_La atmosfera llena de poder, sofocante, ardiendo. Lo veía todo. Veía como las explosiones se sucedían una tras otra._

_Cuando todo se hubo detenido, se vio a si mismo de pie, al lado del mutilado cuerpo de su contrincante, listo a dar el ultimo golpe, Uryuu intento detenerlo, pero solo consiguió ser atravesado con el arma. Grito, queriendo detener a su otro yo, pero al intentar tocarlo, el monstruo lo golpeo. Vio horrorizado como este preparaba su ataque, listo a destruirlo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, no había nada que pudiera hacer._

_Pero de repente, él apareció, con sus ultimas fuerzas cortando uno de los cuernos, haciendo que el ataque explotara sobre si mismo. _

_Se levanto en cuanto el humo y polvo se hubieran diseminado. Allí estaba, con la mitad de su cuerpo destrozado, herido mortalmente, y aun así se había levantado para salvarlos a todos. _

_No era justo. No lo era. Las cosas no debieron ser así. Alzando la mano, intento tocar la de él, pero esta se volvió cenizas junto con el resto de su cuerpo. No era justo. Ulquiorra no debió morir así…_

Abrió los ojos lentamente, dándose cuanta de que se había dormido sobre su tarea. Gruño masajeándose las sienes. Con mirada cansada cerro el libro, y miro a la ventana. Había pasado otra vez, el sueño siempre se repetía, a veces había partes diferentes, pero el final siempre era el mismo. Ulquiorra convirtiéndose en cenizas, y perdiéndose en el desierto.

¿Cuantas batallas había peleado desde que se convirtió en shinigami? Muchas, con incontables hollows, shinigamis y arrancares. Cada uno más fuerte que el anterior. Desde aquel hueco que le había atacado a él y a su familia cuando conoció a Rukia, hasta el poderoso Aizen. E Ichigo no se había arrepentido de ninguna batalla, tras cada victoria y derrota, siempre encontraba la forma de volverse mas fuerte, mas poderoso para seguir peleando, para proteger a su familia y amigos. Pero también se mantenía firme en sus ideales, Ichigo no era un asesino, en cada pelea nunca peleo con la intención de matar.

Era un shinigami, y se supone que los shinigamis "matan" hollows para purificarlos, hacer que sus almas vayan en paz a la Sociedad de Almas, o bajan al infierno, según correspondiera. Eso en cierto sentido le ayudaba a sentir menos culpa cuando los mataba. Pero con todo eso de los arracares, no podía estar tan seguro. Porque los arrancares se veían tan humanos, tan distintos de esas criaturas exóticas, tenían uso de razón, incluso sentimientos, por eso le fue aun más difícil el pelear. Si lo pensaba, nunca mato a ningún arrancar, no mato a Dordori, no mato a Grimmjow, ni siquiera a Aizen… pero Ulquiorra…

No importaba cuantas veces Orihime le dijera que no fue su culpa, no importaba que él fuera un arrancar, no importaba si se transformo en esa cosa para ayudarla, siempre se arrepentiría de esa pelea. Lo asesino a sangre fría, sin un ápice de misericordia. Por eso, se prometió a si mismo que nunca dejaría que ese lado oscuro, en lo profundo de su ser, volviera a tomar el control, nunca.

-…

Apago la luz de su escritorio, era tarde, y no tenia caso seguir dándole vueltas a asuntos que no tenían remedio. Suspiro, se cambio a ropa mas cómoda, y se fue a acostar.

Pero, como solo podía suceder en Karakura, la presencia de un grupo de hollows lo despertó, junto con el ruido de su celular. Gruño malhumorado, justo cuando iba a descansar.

-Si, ya lo sentí Rukia, ¿es que afro no se puede ocupar por esta vez?-gruño bajamente, tapándose la cabeza con las sabanas, como si con eso pudiera esconderse de los problemas.

-Se que estas cansado Ichigo, pero vas a tener que darnos una mano. Por alguna razón, varios grupos de hollows empezaron a salir, como si algo los llamara.

-hmmm…

-¡Levántate idiota!... ¡Ya se! te preparare mis súper galletas Chappy si lo haces.-comento la morena con un tono tentador.

-No gracias, hago lo que sea con tal de no probar tus cochinas galletas de conejo deforme.

-¡HEY! ¡No son deform…!- corto la llamada con un gruñido. No tenia remedio, esto de ser shinigami sustituto tenia sus pros y contras, y hasta ahora, no había encontrado ningún pro. Abrió el cajón de su cómoda, encontrado a un babeante Kon sosteniendo una revista de modelos de traje de baño. Sin molestarse en despertarlo, le dio un puñetazo en la panza, expulsando la pastilla verde. La trago, ahora nuevamente en su traje shinigami y con Zangentsu bien cómodo en su espalda.

-¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Estaba soñando con mi linda nee-san y con Inoue-san!

-Si, si, lo que sea, ni se te ocurra salir de fiesta, volveré en diez minutos, mientras, puedes terminar con mis ejercicios de matemáticas.-escalo al marco de la ventana, y con un salto llego al techo de la casa vecina, ya en camino al grupo de hollows mas cercano.

Podía sentir los reiatsus de Rukia, Renji y afro en diversas direcciones. Aparentemente Rukia tenia razón, normalmente los hollows no aparecían en grupos tan grandes a menos que algo los llamara (rememoro brevemente aquel duelo que tuvo con Uryuu hacia ya tanto tiempo). Así que le esperaba otra agotadora noche de peleas sin sentido. Fantástico.

ººººº

Maldijo su suerte una y mil veces. Sabía que habría hollows persiguiendo, ¡pero nunca espero que fuera una manada completa! ¿Que acaso tenia escrito en la frente "Cómanme, tengo un sabor increíble" o algo por el estilo?

Miro por sobre su hombro, y salto en cuanto vio un aguijón a punto de clavarse en su espalda. Rodo por el suelo, incorporándose tan rápido como pudo. Varios pequeños huecos se lanzaron contra el, intentando morderlo. Grito, queriéndolos quitárselos, lo que lo distrajo de la gigantesca mano que lo golpeo por un costado, mandándolo a estrellarse con la pared de un edificio.

Alzo la cabeza confundido, pero el pulsante dolor en su hombro le hizo caer de nuevo. Noto como las criaturas lo rodeaban, mirando que esos ojos hambrientos detrás de las mascaras. No había forma que pudiera salir de esta vivo. Se levanto como pudo, encaro a la multitud de hollows, y sonrió burlonamente. Si iba a morir, por lo menos les daría pelea.-… muy bien, ¿quien es el primero?

Una carcajada general se dejo oír. Sin esperar más, un hueco con forma de serpiente se lanzo, esperando devorarlo de una sola mordida. De no ser por la presencia de una enorme espada, lo habría logrado.

Ichigo empuño a Zangetsu, y empujo a la serpiente gigante, haciéndola chocar con otro par que estaban atrás. Se puso delante del chico, notando las telas rasgadas que cubrían su cuerpo y rostro.- ¿Estas bien?

-… perfectamente, solo una tranquila noche listo a ser comido por hollows, ¿te parece que estoy bien?-contesto el chico en un tono tan desinteresado que casi no parecía sarcasmo.

-Oh lo siento, perdona por interrumpir tu noche para salvarte la vida.-contesto Ichigo irritado, bien podría estar en su casa descansando, pero no, estaba haciendo de héroe allí, y ni siquiera se lo agradecían.-Solo quédate atrás, pronto acabare con ellos.

-Son demasiados, no podrás con todos a la-.- pero se corto al ver al pelirrojo lanzarse contra la multitud, efectivamente acabando con ellos rápidamente con uno o dos golpes. En cinco minutos, había acabado con una veintena de hollows, ante la mirada sorprendida del chico.

-Y yo que pensé que me tomaría más, aunque no me estoy quejando tampoco.-comento para si Ichigo poniendo su espada sobre su hombro. Mejor así, tenia que volver pronto antes de que Kon le diera por otra de sus escapadas nocturnas. Recién noto al atónito chico que se acercaba a el sosteniéndose su brazo derecho.

-¿Como lo hiciste? Es imposible…

-¿Pero lo viste o no?... espera, si pudiste ver todo esto, significa que tu también eres un espíritu.-le señalo.-Oh bien, supongo que tendré que hacerte el konzo… estúpido afro, ¿no que tenia esta área bajo su control?

El chico le miro confundido, sin entender lo que Ichigo decía. Pero noto un movimiento al costado. Impulsivamente se arrojo sobre Ichigo gritando. –¡Cuidado!

Ambos cayeron al suelo. Ichigo vio al chico arriba suyo, con una especie de espinas clavadas profundamente en su brazo. Noto al hollow que las lanzo levantarse con dificultad, un sonido gutural salía de su boca, se estaba riendo mientras preparaba mas espinas.-¡Bastardo!

Estuvo a punto de lanzarlas, cuando Rukia apareció desde el aire, cayendo enfrente de la criatura, cortando su mascara a la mitad. El hueco se desvaneció en el aire, mientras Rukia corría hacia los dos chicos. -Ichigo, ¿que paso?

No contesto, en vez de eso, se dedico a examinar las heridas del chico sobre él. Estaba inconsciente, y su respiración se volvió trabajosa. Tomo una espina que había caído al suelo, viendo como un líquido verduzco salía de su punta. Veneno.

-¡Mierda!-exclamo, se levanto con el joven en brazos.-¡Rukia, ¿quien esta mas cerca, Orihime o Urahara?

-La tienda de Urahara queda por allá…-exclamo la morena señalando hacia una calle. Ichigo no espero, ya corriendo hacia donde estaba el ex shinigami.

A lo pocos minutos llegaron a la tienda. Sin cuidado, Ichigo pateo la puerta, ingresando tan rápido como pudo.-¡Urahara! ¡¿Donde estas?

-Mai mai, Ichigo-san, debes tener mas modales cuando entras en la casa de alguien.-el rubio shinigami murmuro, agitando su abanico alegremente. Pero su alegría pronto se volvió seriedad a ver al chico que sangraba.

-¡No hay tiempo para modales! ¡Creo que fue envenenado! ¡Tienes que ayudarlo!

Pronto Tessai, Ginta y Ururu aparecieron también. -Tessai, prepara mis cosas, Ururu, Ginta, acomoden la habitación ahora.-los tres obedecieron, cumpliendo con sus ordenes tan rápida y eficazmente como era posible.

Hicieron pasar a Ichigo y Rukia a la habitación de al lado, un futon ya había sido tendido, y Tessai tenia acomodado los instrumentos para la ocasión. Ichigo acomodo suavemente al joven, dejando que Urahara se encargara desde allí. El rubio reviso las espinas en el brazo y hombro. -Están muy profundas, vamos a tener que sedarlo, antes de poder extraerlas correctamente.

Cuando estuvo listo, Urahara las extrajo, vendando rápidamente las heridas. Observo el líquido verdusco que todavía emanaba de alguna de ellas, identificando rápidamente el tipo de veneno. Administrando el antídoto correspondiente, suspiro ya relajado.-Esta echo, ahora todo lo que tiene que hacer es descansar, y estará bien.-finalizo dando una sonrisa. Ichigo cerró los ojos, también aliviado.-Entonces, ¿quien es este chico?

-Eh…-todas las miradas estaban en Ichigo ahora.-N-no lo se, lo estaban persiguiendo un grupo de huecos, es un espíritu por todo lo que se.

-Hmmm… bien, al menos vamos a ver su cara.-dijo Rukia, extendiendo la mano para quitar el pedazo de tela que cubría la parte superior de su rostro.

Una exclamación silenciosa salió de todos. Ese pelo negro, piel pálida, ese rostro, era inconfundible. Pero no era posible, el estaba… estaba…

-Ulquiorra…

**Continuara…**

**Aclaración:** Afro es el shinigami ese que tomo el lugar de Rukia para cuidar el área de Karakura de hollows y espíritus, ese que tiene tremendo pelo estilo afro (obviamente) . Keigo le apodo de esa forma, y la verdad ni ganas tenia de llamarlo por su nombre XD

Wenassss, aquí volví con otro fic de Bleach, yaoi obviamente, no podía ser de otra forma. Seguro ya habrán adivinado cual es la pareja principal… no? Pues, que mal! no les voy a decir nada XD!

Ichigo: (me pega con el mango de su espada) ya cállate, esa no es forma de tratar a las tres únicas personas que están leyendo esta porquería.

Ulquiorra: y decir tres ya es mucho de por si ¬¬

Miko: que malos son T.T y yo que me esfuerzo en hacer un fic donde ustedes están juntos!

Ichigo y Ulquiorra: QUEEEEEEE! YO CON ESTE CRETINO? JUNTOS?

Miko: Es que hay tan pocos fic de ustedes en ingles, y nada en español. Y ustedes son la primera pareja yaoi en Bleach que me llamo la atención, pero como no había casi nada, me fui por el GrimmUlqui, ByaUlqui, RenUlqui…

Ulquiorra: y porque siempre estoy de uke? ¬¬

Miko: con esos ojazos verdes, piel pálida, carita redonda y expresión melancólica ¿como puedes ser seme? ¬¬ además te pareces tanto a L-chan, y L siempre es uke

L: y yo que tengo que ver a todo esto? (comiendo pastel)

Miko: Waaaa L, viniste a mi fiesta de ukes! Yay!

Ulquiorra y L: WTF?

Ichigo: no le hagan caso, esta así porque tiene que dar examen de psicología y apenas empezó a estudiar la semana pasada ¬¬. Como sea, yo y la estatua viviente de Ulquiorra somos la pareja de este mugroso….

Miko: no es mugroso!

Ichigo: fic, así que mas les vale dejar algún comentario o les mando a Hichigo a atormentar sus sueños al estilo Freddy Cruger.

Hichigo: ya no puedo esperar… (lamiendo la hoja de su espada)

Miko: Si recibo tres reviews pondré el capi siguiente, sino nada. Si ayuda, les adelanto que Grimmjow también estará en este fic, y además habrá un personaje misterioso del universo Bleach pero que nunca apareció en la serie y el manga, si adivinan quien es, le dedico el próximo capitulo.

L: quieres pastel?

Ulquiorra: esta bien.

Miko: yay, momento kodak XD nos vemos.

(Posdata: buenas noticias, tengo scanner ahora, así que ahora pudo subir mis dibujos n.n vayan a mi galería en Deaviantart si quieren verlos. La dire es: http : / kakushimiko . deviantart . com

Los espero n.n)


	2. Chapter 2

**Resurrección**

_Se dice que todos tenemos una segunda oportunidad para vivir, para ser felices otra vez, para encontrar eso que nos complementa. El no era nada, sin un corazón para sentir y sin recuerdos para añorar. Pero bajo esa noche eterna, su cuerpo desintegrándose por las heridas que un inocente le causo sin intención, y aquella gentil mujer tendiéndole la mano, fue cuando lo encontró, aquello que creyó que no existía… su corazón estaba allí, justo en su propia palma, y solo al final se había dado cuenta. En toda su vida solo conoció dolor y desesperación… ¿encontraría en su segunda vida aquello que le intentaron arrebatar?_

Pareja principal: IchigoxUlquiorra :3, luego veré que otras mas agrego.

Capitulo dedicado a **Kimiko_Suzumiya**por ser mi primer review, muchísimas gracias n.n no sabes lo mucho que aprecio tus palabras de aliento.

**Bleach y sus personajes son entera propiedad de Tite Kubo**

**¿Aparición?**

ººººº

_El reflejo de la luna llena en medio de aquel lago era algo hermoso. Por eso siempre venia todas las noches a verla. Pero hoy el cielo estaba nublado, con nubes violetas muy oscuras. Pronto llovería. _

_Pero ya no le importaba, nada tenia importancia ahora._

_Dejo que las gotas de lluvia empaparan todo su cuerpo, dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran sin restricción. Con un profundo grito de agonía deseo desaparecer, dejar ese frio y cruel mundo que no tenia nada para él._

_Una calidez toco su cuerpo, sintiendo unos brazos rodearlo, el rostro de alguien contra su cuello, susurrando una y otra vez que todo estaría bien… y bajo aquella noche de lluvia, se dejo consolar por aquella suave voz… tan gentil… tan cálida…_

ºººº

El brillo de una luz le molestaba. Gruño incomodo, quería dormir por un rato más ¿era mucho pedir eso? Pero ya su conciencia comenzaba a trabajar con normalidad, y la primera impresión que tuvo era que se sentía cálido, junto con una sensación de algo pesado encima suyo.

Su segunda impresión, al abrir sus ojos, fue la de un gran rostro bigotón con gafas mirándolo fijamente.

-…

-¿… hola?-murmuro con aparente tranquilidad, aunque tal vez fuera que el agotamiento mental sufrido hacia poco lo que le hacia difícil sorprenderse. El gran hombre encima de él (y bajo las cobijas, cabe agregar) le miro por unos segundos, antes de hablar.-Haz despertado, eso es bueno.-comento que tono animado.-¡Jefe, el paciente ya despertó!

-Por fin, ya no podía esperar para-PERO QUE MIERDA ESTAS HACIENDO?

Un chico con el pelo encendido en un traje negro entro primero, rápidamente escandalizando de ver al enorme sujeto sobre el. Muy probablemente le habría caído a golpes de no ser porque el de las gafas ya se había levantado de su persona. -¡¿Tienes que hacer eso cada vez que tratan a alguien? ¡¿Eres un acosador o que?

-Ya cálmate Ichigo, tus gritos no resuelven nada.-murmuro una mujer de cabello oscuro acompañada de otro hombre rubio con un sombrero rayado.

-Tessai solo estaba ayudando a mantener el calor corporal del chico, no hay nada de malo en ello.-dijo dicho rubio con una gran sonrisa.

-Oh, conque era eso.-comento el moreno dirigiéndose hacia Tessai ahora. -Por un momento me había asustado. Le doy las gracias por su amabilidad.

-De nada.-hizo una reverencia Tessai.

-¡¿Y por demonios le agradeces? ¡¿Que no ves que no es normal que un tipo se te acuesta arriba tuyo?-grito con una expresión de no poder creer lo que veía.

-Solo dices eso por que no quieres admitir que te gusto cuando lo hizo contigo.-le palmeo la espalda el rubio, aguantándose las ganas de reírse a carcajadas.

-¡Cállate! ¡Tú eres aun más raro todavía!

-Pero volviendo a temas más importantes.-el rubio fue a sentarse junto al futon. Con sus ojos escondidos bajo su sombrero, pregunto con seriedad. -¿Quien eres y porque te estaban persiguiendo esos hollows?

El ojiverde noto que todos contenían el aliento, esperando por su respuesta. Sintiéndose repentinamente incomodo, dirigió la vista al suelo.-Mi nombre… no estoy seguro de cual sea mi nombre…-comento inseguro, apretando las sabanas del futon. Se tomo unos momentos para pensar, hasta que alzo la cabeza, encarando los serios semblantes.

-Pero recuerdo que solían llamarme Ulquiorra… Ulquiorra Cifer… así que ese debería de ser mi nombre.-todos se miraron entre si, confirmando sus sospechas. Ulquiorra los miro a cada uno por un momento antes de continuar.-Salí de un agujero por donde esos hollows habían llegado aquí, simplemente empezaron a perseguirme cuando me notaron.

-Entonces, ¿vienes de Hueco Mundo?-pregunto ahora Rukia.

-Creo que si, ¿un lugar que es solo desierto y donde siempre es de noche?

-Si, ese es Hueco Mundo.

Un pequeño silencio se hizo, pero se notaba la gran tensión en el aire, como si ninguno supiera que decir a continuación. Ichigo, apoyado en la pared, se cruzo de brazos. Se había estado preparando mentalmente durante la última hora para este encuentro. Se le hacia difícil mirar al chico en la cama, recordando esa melancólica mirada… pero debía preguntar, por mucho que le costara. Era ahora o nunca… -Y… ¿sabes quienes somos nosotros?- pregunto sombríamente, sin el valor de verlo a la cara. La tensión aumento mas mientras el moreno se quedo en silencio, pensando. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido, y cuando la situación se volvió casi intolerable para Ichigo, Ulquiorra contesto.

-… no ¿acaso debería?

Ichigo se volteo sorprendido, su mirada clavada en la de Ulquiorra. Busco en esos ojos algo, lo que fuera, odio, rencor, desprecio, ira, melancolía, cualquier cosa, pero solo encontró una sinceridad tan pura como el blanco de su piel.

Ichigo estaba perplejo. Hacia tres meses desde la guerra de invierno, desde que todos regresaran de Hueco Mundo, y ahora, de la nada, Ulquiorra volvía de la muerte. Pero no solo eso, el chico se veía como un ser humano normal, común y corriente. Su mascara y hueco habían desaparecido, en su pecho había una planicie de pálida piel en el lugar donde solía estar ese aterrador vacio intangible. También esas marcas en su cara, las líneas en forma de lagrima, el tatuaje que lo marcaba el Cuarto Espada, todo, no estaban. Casi era como si Ulquiorra hubiera renacido, renacido como un humano. Lo único que cruzo por la mente del pelirrojo fue un "¿Que demonios estaba pasando aquí?".

Rukia, que lo había estado observando atentamente, entrecerró los ojos tristemente. Sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Ichigo. Desde que Orihime les contara lo que había sucedido en el techo de Las Noches, entendía porque su amigo ponía un semblante sombrío en ocasiones. Ichigo jamás había asesinado a nadie a sangre fría, y parte de él nunca se perdonaría por haber dejado que eso sucediese. Eso era algo que ella podía entender perfectamente.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, y se levanto, decidida a acabar con esto por el bien de todos. –Exceptuando tu nombre, ¿no puedes recordar nada más Ulquiorra?

El chico asintió con su cabeza lentamente. -Así es, lo único que se es que desperté en ese desierto blanco, con esa luna menguante en el cielo.

-¿Y haz estado viviendo allí solo por tres meses? ¿No haz sido mordido por ningún hueco ni nada?

-No, ningún hueco me ha lastimado.-contesto lacónicamente. Rukia suspiro.

-Bien. Basándome en lo que haz dicho, asumo que eres un espíritu bueno, así que lo mejor será que te haga el konzo ahora.- respondió empuñando su espada. Ichigo despertó de su trance, mirándola espantado.

-Espera Rukia, no deberíamos…

-Lo siento Ichigo. Sabes que este es el trabajo de los shinigamis, matar huecos y asegurarnos de que las almas buenas lleguen a la Sociedad de Almas, mientras mas pronto mejor.- sin estar seguro de porque, Ichigo salto sobre ella, agarrándose de la empuñadura de la espada. No sabia el porque, pero no quería que le hicieran el entierro del alma a Ulquiorra, sentía que seria como dejarlo morir por segunda vez, y no podía permitir que eso pasara, nunca mas.

-¡Suéltame Ichigo, es lo mejor para él!-grito Rukia peleando con el pelirrojo testarudo.

-¡Que te digo que esperes!

-Ho ho ho, menos mal que vine o me hubiera perdido del espectáculo.-rio Urahara, para nada preocupado por lo que pasaba, mientras se daba aire con el abanico.

-Disculpe, ¿pero me pueden decir que esta pasando?-le inquirió Ulquiorra confundido.

-Oh nada, solo es una pelea de novios, nada de lo que preocuparse.

-¡¿Que quienes son novios?-distrayéndose estúpidamente Ichigo se volvió hacia rubio con ganas de darle una golpiza, lo que Rukia aprovecho para soltarse. Se dirigió hacia Ulquiorra, y con un rápido movimiento, golpeo la frente del confundido ojiverde.

-¡No!

… un grillo canto en alguna parte…

-¿Por que hiciste eso? me dolió.- Ulquiorra se masajeo la frente con la expresión mas inocente jamás vista. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada por un minuto.-¿Sucede algo?

-¡¿Como que si sucede algo? ¡¿Porque sigues aquí? ¡¿No deberías estar en la Sociedad de Almas o que?-grito Ichigo señalándolo rudamente. No era que estuviera enojado con Ulquiorra, pero toda la situación le estaba poniendo de los nervios. Se suponía que Ulquiorra debía de desaparecer en una luz brillante o convertirse en mariposa, lo que fuera que fuere el konzo, pero no, seguía allí como si nada. ¡Otra vez, ¿que demonios estaba pasando?

-… si tanto quieres que me vaya, dime donde esta su comunidad de almas y me iré.- Ulquiorra volvió a poner esa expresión de adorable confusión. Un escalofrió general recorrió las espaldas de todos los presentes. ¿Ese tipo de ahí realmente había sido Ulquiorra Cifer, uno de los más despiadados e insensibles de los Espadas?

Urahara batió el abanico, como queriéndole quitar importancia a la presente situación.-Tranquilo Ulquiorra-san, no le hagas caso a Ichigo, solo esta cansado y mañana tiene examen. Tú solo recuesta y duerme. Mañana veremos como van las cosas, ¿si?

Se marcho empujando a Kurosaki, que parecía que su mente se hubieres desconectado de su cuerpo espiritual. Rukia y Tessai detrás de ellos. Ya con las luces apagadas, Ulquiorra lentamente se cubrió con las sabanas y se recostó. Contemplo, a través de la ventana a un costado, aquella noche tan diferente a la de ese otro mundo del que había venido, esa noche azul con estrellas brillando opacamente, dándole la bienvenida al extraño joven de ojos verdes. Antes de darse cuenta, ya se había dormido.

En cambio, un par de habitaciones mas lejos, los tres shinigamis debatían sobre que seria mas seguro hacer ahora.

-No entiendo porque el konzo no funciono, simplemente es imposible.

-Rukia-san, cuando se trata sobre espíritus, nada es imposible.-comento el rubio sentándose a lado de una mesa. Aunque no se notara, estaba muy cansado, luego de haber realizado una operación a tan avanzadas horas de la noche, ¿quien no lo estaría?

-Debería estar muerto. Pero aquí esta, No se que cosa sea, pero ya no es un hueco. Cuando pelee con el, era como si peleara contra una estatua, nada lo perturbaba, nada lo movía, pero ahora, sus ojos son tan… humanos que yo no…-Ichigo se llevo una mano a la frente. Nunca en su vida sea había sentido tan perdido. Estaba tan confundido, no solo por la presencia de ese arr- exarrancar, si no que, había algo más en su cabeza, algo que nunca pensó que sentirá de volver a ver a ese tipo. Alivio. Alivio de estuviera vivo otra vez.

Pero no se podía engañar. Se veía como él, hablaba como él, pero eso no era prueba de que realmente fuera el mismo Ulquiorra Cifer que él había…

-De algo podemos estar seguros, él ya no es un peligro.-comento Urahara, los dos shinigamis se voltearon a verlo.-E examinado su reiatsu, note que es un poco mas elevado que el de los espíritus comunes, pero no hay rastros de ninguna cadena del destino, lo que elimina la posibilidad de convertirse en hueco por si mismo. Quizás con el tiempo, su alma vaya sola a la Sociedad de Almas. Tendremos que esperar para ver.

-Si estas tan seguro de que no es un peligro potencial, entonces no hará falta mencionarlo a la Sociedad… al menos por ahora.- Rukia se cruzo de brazos, pensativa, mirando de reojo a Ichigo. Noto que este seguía con su expresión atribulada. -Ichigo…

Llego a su lado, y toco su hombro.-Lo mejor será que vayas a descansar, es tarde. Mañana podremos discutir mejor esto. ¿Bien?

Ichigo asintió. Estaba demasiado exhausto, no sentía deseos de discutirle esta vez. Intentado animarse un poco contesto con una vaga sonrisa.-Si, mejor vuelvo antes de que Kon me consiga otra orden de restricción.

Rukia le devolvió la sonrisa lo mejor que pudo. Dirigiéndose a Urahara, asintió, despidiéndose con ese gesto. Saliendo de la tienda, camino unos pasos, para darse la vuelta y dar una larga mirada a la ventana de la habitación donde descansaba el exarrancar. Sacudió la cabeza, no estaba pensando con claridad. Lo mejor ahora seria volver, e intentar conciliar el sueño perdido.

Ichigo nunca durmió tan profundamente como lo hizo aquella noche.

**Continuara…**

Yaaaaaaaaaahahaha! Segundo capitulo de este superfantastico fic n0n

Aunque no recibiera muchos reviews, ni los recibiré en el futuro, tal como pintan las cosas, igual seguiré escribiendo este fic hasta el final. Me inspiraron tanto las pelis de Bleach que quise hacer una historia larga con un final de pelea jeje pero todavía falta para eso. También me inspiraron mucho los fics "Like Brothers", "Searching", "Hollowed" y "Learning to live", todos en ingles nnU así que es una pena para los que no sepan ingles, porque son fics realmente buenos, los recomiendo. Y como habían tan pocos fic con la pareja IchiUlqui, woala, e aquí este fic.

Ichigo: así que te tenemos que aguantar como, por lo menos, diez capítulos mas? ¬¬

Miko: es muy probable Ichi-kun, de echo ya tengo escrito hasta el capi cinco, y falta bastante historia u.u

Ulquiorra: … (se desmaya)

Ichigo: Ulquiorra!

Grimmjow: No se preocupen! Yo se respiración boca a boca!

Ichigo: ni creas que me voy a tragar esa esta vez! (agarra a Ulqui y se lo lleva corriendo seguido por la pantera azul)

Jeje lo siento, ahora si, me despido. Ya saben, por cada review que manden, Ulqui-chan recibirá pastel n-n CAKE CURES EMO! YEAHHHHH! XD

Ja ne.


	3. Chapter 3

**Resurrección**

_Se dice que todos tenemos una segunda oportunidad para vivir, para ser felices otra vez, para encontrar eso que nos complementa. El no era nada, sin un corazón para sentir y sin recuerdos para añorar. Pero bajo esa noche eterna, su cuerpo desintegrándose por las heridas que un inocente le causo sin intención, y aquella gentil mujer tendiéndole la mano, fue cuando lo encontró, aquello que creyó que no existía… su corazón estaba allí, justo en su propia palma, y solo al final se había dado cuenta. En toda su vida solo conoció dolor y desesperación… ¿encontraría en su segunda vida aquello que le intentaron arrebatar?_

Pareja principal: IchigoxUlquiorra :D, si quieren otras, avísenme.

Bien, aquí vengo con el tercer capitulo, desde aquí empezara el misterio, si es que antes no lo notaron XD

Por cierto, quiero agradecer a la linda gente de Amor-yaoi por su comentarios, realmente me animan a seguir escribiendo este fic, me prometí a mi misma terminarlo, pero siempre ayudan los comentarios de las buenas lectoras :D pronto la trama empezara a tomar forma, nuevos personajes aparecerán, y todo lo demás.

Bueno, ahora si les dejo con el fic.

**Bleach y sus personajes son entera propiedad de Tite Kubo**

**Bienvenida**

ººººº

_Oyó como mama les llamaba a él y a su hermano desde la puerta de la casa. Papa por fin volvía del poblado, y con suerte, traería de esos deliciosos pescados del mar, tan grades como contaba en las historias de sus viajes._

_Rio feliz, era un día soleado hoy, y aunque no tuvieran todas las comodidades con las que presumían los más ricos del pueblo, tenían todo lo que necesitaban. Y con eso era suficiente para que fueran felices… mientras se tuvieran los unos a los otros..._

ººººº

Dando un gran bostezo, Ichigo estiro los brazos sobre su cabeza, ignorando los lloriqueos matutinos de Keigo. Mizuiro, para variar, les informo de un concierto que habría pronto, una tal banda heavy metal, informándoles de que tenía un conocido entre los organizadores, y que podía llevar a cuantos quisiera y pagar solo la mitad de precio. La verdad no le interesaba, pero en vista de que todos los del grupo se habían apuntado, e incluso obligado a los que no querían (aka Uryuu, el chico nerd que no tiene tiempo para tonteras de adolecentes), Ichigo termino aceptando también.

-Oye Ichigo, ¿desde cuando te interesan los conciertos y bandas de rock si eres un nerd que se la pasa todo el día encerrado en su casa con la cara en los libros? No quieres que te de estos lentes de ner-. Las burlas del castaño fue interrumpido por un puño comprimiéndose contra su cara.

-Si estudio es porque e estado muy mal en mis calificaciones últimamente. No hay nada de malo en tener notas regularmente bien.

-¡Oh dios mío! ¡Te importan más tus notas que tus amigos! ¡Desde hoy no eres nadie para mí! ¡¿Me oíste?- Keigo termino corriendo melodramáticamente con lágrimas en los ojos. Luego de que todo el grupo le miro irse, reasumieron su caminata a la escuela.

-Que tipo tan exagerado.-gruño Renji a lado de Ichigo.

-Ignóralo, solo quiere llamar la atención.-murmuro cansado.

Oh si, era un día normal, como cualquier otro día de la semana. Pero tanto Ichigo como Rukia no lo sentían así. ¿La causa? Un espíritu llamado Ulquiorra Cifer.

En la ultima semana, Urahara le había echo pequeñas pruebas, mas que nada, para comprobar que, efectivamente, ya no era un arrancar. Luego, comprobando su nivel de reiatsu, confirmaron que era algo más elevado de lo normal, y quizás, con algo de entrenamiento, hasta podría usarlo para un combate contra un hueco normal.

Pero lo que mas intrigaba a Ichigo era su personalidad. Es decir, la mayor parte del tiempo mantenía esa expresión neutra, pero no era esa sin emoción a la que tanto se había acostumbrado allá en Las Noches, sino una de tranquilidad, de paz. Era humano, sentía como humano, y se expresaba como humano.

"**No se como es que esto a sucedido. Según lo que haz contado sobre la batalla que tuvieron, él que este aquí, justo en la otra habitación, debería ser imposible. Normalmente, un Hueco que ha sido destruido por un shinigami, su alma debería ir a la Sociedad de Almas o al infierno. Pero tú no eras técnicamente un shinigami en ese momento. Pero, para ser francos, no tenemos idea de lo que sucede con los Huecos destruidos por otras criaturas, como los Quinsys o gente como Chad e Inoue-san…**" Era la explicación que les dio Urahara después de su investigación. Para resumir, estaban atorados con el espíritu de un exarrancar, en paz, y sin la más remota idea de quien había sido. Si, Ulquiorra padecía de una severa amnesia. Lo único que parecía saber de si mismo era su nombre y nada más.

Aunque, en cierto sentido, eso le hacia menos difícil estar junto a Ulquiorra. Sabía que no estaba bien, que era egoísta de su parte que Ulquiorra le hablara tan tranquilamente al hombre que lo había asesinado. Pero no estaba listo para decírselo, no ahora. Se prometió que le diría algún día, si, pero mientras, quería que viviera tranquilo en la tienda de Urahara, sin preocupaciones o problemas.

Oh si, también estaba el echo de que no le habían dicho a nadie sobre esto…

**-¿Deberíamos decírselo a los demás Ichigo? No sabemos que impacto podría tener esto en los demás.**

**-Lo se Rukia. ¿Pero que quieres que haga? apenas han pasado tres meses. Como te podrías tu si de repente apareciera uno de tus enemigos así como así, ¿eh?**

**-¿Deberíamos mantener el secreto?**

**-Tal vez. Si solo será por un tiempo, cuando encontremos la forma de traerlo sin que perturbe a nadie…**

**-Si… si, tal vez.**

Esa había sido la breve conversación que tuvieron sobre aquel tema, y no lo habían vuelto a tocar desde entonces. Iban a verlo todos los días, asegurándose de si necesitaba algo, y Ulquiorra, que pronto les tomo como una especie de confianza, les contestaba de forma amable… ¡y con una sonrisa! La primera vez que lo vieron sonreír casi se desmayaron, pero fueron habituándose poco a poco a ella, hasta que sentían que era algo natural en él.

Ulquiorra era amable y gentil, nada que ver con la maquina asesina de antaño. Ayudaba en todo lo que podía en cuanto se hubo recuperado. Se llevaba bien con Urahara, Tessai, los niños, incluso Yoruichi (cuando se entero) aprovechaba y se echaba en su regazo para que le acariciara la cabeza, esto, claro, en su forma de gato.

Era tan amable, que le daba pena tener que pedirle que no saliera de la tienda, por miedo a que los otros lo vieran. Les daba lastima tenerlo encerrado allí. Pero que podían hacer, no sabían como hacer para presentarlo, no podía traerlo frente a sus amigos y decir "Ey chicos, miren, encontré a uno de los Espada, mas precisamente el causante que todos fuéramos a pelear a Hueco Mundo, vamos a darle la bienvenida, eh?"…

Necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Y en nada le ayudaba esa mirada que le daba el rubio cada vez que se iban de la tienda, como diciendo "No puedes tenerlo escondido para siempre".

Despertó de sus pensamientos en cuanto el timbre de la campana sonó, dando comienzo a una nueva ronda escolar. Oh bien, hora de sacar los libros, en tal pagina, sacar los ejercicios de matemática…

¡Mierda! ¡Estúpido Kon! Ichigo miro horrorizado a su hoja de ejercicios, lo único que la ocupaba era un gran dibujo de Kon vestido de superhéroe, unos garabatos que parecían ser Rukia y Orihime a su lado, y en el suelo, un dibujo de el como si le hubieran dado la paliza de su vida. Y como toque final, un globo que decía, "¡Kon rulz 4ever! ¡Púdrete Ichigo!"

Arrugando la hoja con la fuerza de sus puños, murmuraba sobre las cosas que le haría al peluche mal nacido ese, encima que le daba un techo para vivir y así era como lo trataba.

-¡Muy bien clase! –exclamo con inusual alegría la profesora.-Se que ya estamos avanzados en el ciclo escolar, pero les agradara saber que tenemos un nuevo estudiante hoy!

Varios murmullos se escucharon, preguntándose si seria alguien lindo y/o sexy para variar. El último "estudiante" sexy que había venido a esa escuela había sido Rangiku, pero para desilusión de todos los chicos, ella ya no venia ahora que su presencia no era necesaria.

-Así es, estudiante de intercambio de Inglaterra, así que sean amable con el, ¿si clase? ¡Ya puedes pasar!

La puerta se abrió con suavidad, todos expectantes al nuevo estudiante. Unas exclamaciones de asombro salieron de algunas bocas, la gran mayoría de mujeres. Ichigo continuo mirando su hoja gruñendo y maldiciendo, sin prestar mucha atención a lo que pasaba. Hizo un bollo con la hoja, ya resignado al regaño que le darían por no traer los ejercicios hechos cuando por fin vio al nuevo estudiante.

Si hubiera sido posible, la boca se le hubiera caído hasta el piso.

-Mi nombre en Uriya Kiske, mucho gusto.-se presento el nuevo alumno. Casi todas las mujeres se sonrojaron de lo lindo que era, hasta la profesora le hizo ojitos.

-Bien Uriya, que te parece si elijes tu asiento, adonde tu quieras.-le canturreo la extravagante profesora.

-¿Podría ser alguno junto a la ventana?

-¡Claro, claro! A ver… ¡Asano, vete para el fondo, tu banco es para Uriya!

-Pero si este es…

-Nada de peros jovencito, ¿quien es la que pone las calificaciones aquí?

A los gruñidos y lloriqueos, Keigo tomo sus cosas dirigiéndose al fondo de la clase. Uriya, para nada extrañado con todo lo sucedido, fue a sentarse en el banco, que MUY casualmente estaba al lado de Ichigo. Uriya le miro con sus grandes y verdes ojos, extendió la mano, y sonrió.-Soy Uriya Kiske, un gusto.

Con una sensación de dejavu, Ichigo miro la palma blanca, en la que estaba escrito "Cállate y disimula". La tomo, con una torcida sonrisa en la cara, y la sacudió. -Ichigo Kurosaki, el gusto es mío.

Oh, alguien iba a morir hoy, eso podía asegurarlo.

ººººº

Apenas si toco el timbre, Ichigo se agarro del cuello de la camisa del nuevo estudiante, y salió corriendo a la velocidad del sonido, sin dar oportunidad a sus amigos de preguntar porque ese tal Uriya Kiske era exactamente igual a Ulquiorra. Se daba la casualidad de que Rukia también se desapareció en cuanto voltearon la vista a ella.

En el techo de la escuela, la puerta se abrió violentamente por la patada del shinigami sustituto.

-¡¿QUIERES EXPLICARME PORQUE DEMONIOS ESTAS AQUÍ?-grito a todo pulmón. Ulquiorra se mantuvo impasible, esperando a que el pelirrojo recuperar el aliento. Rukia salió también, con una mirada que decía lo mismo que el otro gritara previamente. El moreno se acomodo el cuello de la camisa, y hablo.

-Urahara-san me dijo que reaccionarias así, por eso me pidió que te diera esto.- Ulquiorra saco un papel, que Ichigo tomo dubitativo.

_**Ey Ichi-kun!**_

_**Seguro te preguntaras que demonios hace Ulquiorra en tu escuela como estudiante de intercambio. Pues, digamos que pensé que eventualmente todos lo iban a saber, tarde o temprano, de que Ulquiorra-kun había vuelto, y creí que seria mejor antes, además así Ulquiorra-kun ya no se aburrirá de estar todo el día en la tienda. Me tome la libertad de hacer todos los tramites, así que no hay de que preocuparse porque nadie sospeche. Buena suerte con la explicación a tus amigos.**_

_**Con amor Urahara :)**_

_**Posdata: debiste ver la cara que pusiste cuando "Uriya" entro jajajajjajjajaja!**_

Ese bastardo de Urahara. La cara de Ichigo se ensombreció de pura ira. Con fuerza apretó la hoja en sus manos.-¡Maldito bastardo! ¡¿Estas ahí no? ¡Sal y pelea como un hombre! ¡De este no sales vivo! ¡¿Me oíste?-se puso a gritar a los alrededores, intentando localizar al shinigami exiliado, casi podía ver su sonrisa de sádico burlándose de su miseria.

-Ichigo, deja de gritar, van a venir los profesores.-le palmeo la espada la morena. -Además...

-¡¿Además que…?-grito volteándose, interrumpiéndose súbitamente al ver a Orihime, Uryuu, Chad y Renji en la puerta de entrada.

Sus miradas se enfocaron en Ulquiorra para luego ir hacia Ichigo, obviamente esperando una respuesta a su muda pregunta.

Rukia se adelanto, sabiendo que el pelirrojo se había quedado sin palabras.- Se lo que piensan. Nosotros…

-¿Que?... "¿Encontramos a un jodido Espada y decidimos ser amigos?" ¿Eso nos ibas a decir Rukia?-exclamo Renji enojado.-¡Por dios, acaso olvidaste que esos tipos casi nos…!

-¡No Renji, eso no es lo que quería decir!

-¡No me importa, este tipo no es de fiar! ¡Como podes saber si en algún momento él…!

-¡Cállate!-estallo Ichigo, con severa expresión se dirigió al tatuado.-¡Ni siquiera lo conoces, no sabes nada de él! ¡¿Como puedes decir esas cosas?

-¡Esos tipos secuestraron a Orihime, y quisieron asesinarnos a todos ¿pretendes que lo olvide así de fácil?

-Eso es cierto Kurosaki.-murmuro Uryuu. Chad se mantuvo en silencio, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Inoue, que parecía que fuera a llorar en cualquier momento.

-… no digo que lo olviden, pero él es… es diferente, ¡él ya no es así!

-¡¿Como puedes saberlo Ichigo?

-¡Porque lo se!

… El tiempo pasó lentamente, casi insoportablemente. Pero unos suaves pasos cortaron con el silencio. Ulquiorra camino al frete de todos. Juntado las manos, agacho la cabeza.-Lo siento.

Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, sin entender a que se debían esas palabras.

-Realmente siento todo lo que haya echo en mi vida anterior. No tengo ningún recuerdo de quien era o lo que les haya echo a todos ustedes, pero eso no es excusa. Si los lastime o hice algo horrible, no hay nada que pueda hacer. No pido que me perdonen, pero sepan que realmente lo siento, desde lo profundo de mi ser...

A levantar la cabeza, paso la mirada a cada uno. Y todos pudieron ver como esos ojos solo reflejaban un profundo arrepentimiento, por cosas que ni siquiera tenia conocimiento de haber hecho, pero igual lo lamentaba. De todos, solo Inoue tuvo la voluntad para acercarse al moreno, mirarlo con ojos brillantes de lagrimas, y le abrazo con una pequeña sonrisa.-Esta bien, yo te perdono, Ulquiorra-san…

Ulquiorra se sorprendió ante esas palabras. Se sintió como si una pesada carga se hubiera desvanecido de su espalda. Sonriendo agradecido, le devolvió en abrazo a esa chica que sentía que no era la primera vez que veía.

Ante esta escena, todos sonrieron devilmente, la tensión desapareció, y esos malos recuerdos fueron dejados atrás poco a poco. Uryuu, Chad y Renji dieron sus disculpas al exespada, aunque todavía sintiéndose raros ante la nueva compañía. Ichigo suspiro aliviado de que todo saliera bien. Ahora ya no tenían que esconder la existencia de Ulquiorra. Poniéndose al lado de él, le palmeo el hombro, haciendo que este lo mirara. -Hey, ya me había olvidado de decirte… Bienvenido de vuelta Ulquiorra.

Unos edificio mas lejos de la escuela, Urahara bajo los binoculares, el también sonriendo divertidamente. Yoruichi, cruzada de abrazos a unos metros de el, gruño molesta. -Hmm…

-¿Que sucede Yoruichi?

-Solo pensaba en lo afortunado que eres, ahora Ichigo no te pateara el trasero. Lastima, era algo que yo no quería perderme.

-Ellos son buenas personas, estaba completamente seguro de que nada malo pasaría.- comento, tapándose con su abanico, suspiro en silencio, agradeciendo a dios de que las cosas salieran tan bien.

Yoruichi se cruzo de brazos, mirando como Keigo, Mizuiro y Taksuki aparecían, no enterados de nada. Sacando sus almuerzos, los compartieron entre todos, a la vez que iniciaban las conversaciones con temas adolecentes. La mujer de piel morena sonrió. Al parecer, las cosas volverían a su vieja rutina como…

De repente, al ver el perfil de Ulquiorra, una imagen mental se le vino a la cabeza, pero fue algo fugaz y la imagen se fue tan rápido como llego. Parpadeo confundida. Por un momento sintió que ya había visto esa cara, pero ya no podía recordar en donde exactamente. Rascándose la cabeza, lo dejo ir.

Probablemente, no seria nada importante.

**Continuara…**

Oooooooooh que fue lo que Yoruichi creyó ver? Y porque estará relacionado con Ulquiorra? Solo el tiempo lo dirá, es decir, los siguientes capítulos lo dirán XD

Ojal les gustara el capi, siento que no esta tan descriptivo, puro dialogo mas que nada :s pero bueno, siempre puedo reeditarlo luego. Voy por la mitad del capi cinco, así que el siguiente capi lo publicare cuando tengo por lo menos la mitad del sexto, lo siento si tardo en subir, pero parece que este sistema me esta funcionado hasta ahora.

Sobre el "nuevo" nombre de Ulquiorra, en realidad lo tome del fic "Searching", me pareció un lindo nombre en el que le puso la autora, por eso lo pongo aquí también. "U" significa Lluvia, "Ri" significa Razon/Logica, y "Ya" significa Flecha. Va bastante bien con la personalidad de Ulqui, no? XD… y el "Kiske"? pues, solo quite la "u" en Kisuke XDDDDD ya saben lo egocéntrico que Urahara es a veces XD

Si alguien quiere saber en donde están los fanfics que les dije el capi anterior, todos están en Fanfiction, en la sección de Bleach. Si quieren, les puedo mandar los resúmenes, para que al menos sepan de qué tratan.

Bueno, los dejo, tengo que pensar en maneras de torturar-digo, molestar a Ulquiorra XD

Ulquiorra: y se supone que eres mi fan? ¬¬

Ichigo: gracias dios no es mi fan…

Miko: oh, no te preocupes Ichigo, tu también tendrás tu parte (risa maniática)

(Ichigo y Ulquiorra abrazándose en un rincón): Que alguien nos salve!

Grimmjow: y yo para cuando? Ya estoy arto de solo aparecer en las notas ¬¬

Miko: lo mismo para ti, ya vendrá tu momento de fama, cuando te traiga del lugar donde Kubo pone a los personajes que ya no necesita.

Grimmjow: Ey, todavía estoy vivo, sabes?

Miko: la ultima vez que te vimos te quedaste tirado en medio del desierto adentro de Las Noches ¬¬

Grimmjow: si… bien, no sabes lo difícil que es estar ahí tirado con tus pantalones llenándose de arena ¬¬

Claro Grimmy, te entendemos. Nos vemos, por cada review que manden Ulquiorra recibirá un abrazo y Grimmy kitty tendrá catnip XD hasta otra.

(Posdata: les propongo un juego XD, vieron los primeros párrafos en cursiva? Son flashbacks que estarán relacionados con el futuro del fic. De ahí pueden sacar distintas hipótesis de a que personaje pertenecen, como fue su pasado, y como le afectara en el futuro. Quien de con la hipótesis mas acertada, yo le regalare…. Hmmm… un dibujo echo a mano de la pareja que quiera de Bleach o Death Note, no les prometo que me salga bonito XDDD pero lo hare de todo corazón :D. Los Flashbacks están desordenados, así que no se guíen por el orden. Eso es todo, cuando estemos casi al final del fic, diré quien es el ganador (eso si alguien participa ToT) Eso es todo, ahora si. Hasta el próximo capi. Miko)


	4. Chapter 4

**Resurrección**

_Se dice que todos tenemos una segunda oportunidad para vivir, para ser felices otra vez, para encontrar eso que nos complementa. El no era nada, sin un corazón para sentir y sin recuerdos para añorar. Pero bajo esa noche eterna, su cuerpo desintegrándose por las heridas que un inocente le causo sin intención, y aquella gentil mujer tendiéndole la mano, fue cuando lo encontró, aquello que creyó que no existía… su corazón estaba allí, justo en su propia palma, y solo al final se había dado cuenta. En toda su vida solo conoció dolor y desesperación… ¿encontraría en su segunda vida aquello que le intentaron arrebatar?_

Pareja principal: IchigoxUlquiorra :D, todavía sigo pensando en si poner parejas hetero también :S.

Buenas, este fic esta recibiendo buenos comentarios, y eso me puso tan feliz que decidí publicar este capi, se suponía que lo pondría mas tarde, pero que demonios XD, ya tengo mas o menos pensado la historia hasta el capi ocho o nueve, mas o menos, así que manden ideas si lo desean, me pueden ayudar con las lagunas que todavía tengo por ahí.

Dedico este capi a **paola-chan **por ser mi primer review en Fanfiction. Sepan que no hago este fic para recibir como cincuenta reviews, pero siempre es bueno saber que a la gente que me lee le gusta como lo hago, o que intenta ayudarme a mejorar n.n

Una aclaración que se me olvido poner al principio del fic nnU como ya habrán notado, aquí Ichigo no perdió sus poderes de shinigami, para los que vayan al día con el manga, y a los que no, bueno, ya les di un tremendo spolier, ¬¬U lo siento. Así que no creo que meta a los personajes de la saga "Fullbring", tal vez al final, pero todavía no se -.-U

Ahora si, LEEAN! XD

**Bleach y sus personajes son entera propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

**Nuevo Hogar**

ººººº

_Cuando estaba a su lado, se sentía seguro, completo otra vez. Por esa simple razón lo seguía, aun cuando a él no le gustaba. Le empujaba, le golpeaba, le maldecía y maltrataba. Pero no le importaba nada de eso, dejaba que lo hiciera, si con eso le permitía estar con él por un rato._

_No hacia nada, solo se sentaba a su lado, en silencio, sin molestarlo. Cuando hacia eso, ese doloroso vacio adentro de su pecho ya no era tan doloroso, y su existencia se volvía tolerable. No quería de él nada más que su compañía. Eso era todo._

_Pero ese día, el sentado a su costado mirado a la luna, él le obligo a que se apoyara en su pecho, y lo atrapo en sus brazos. No dijeron una palabra. No sabia que era esa sensación, dolía un poco, pero la vez se sentía bien. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la sensación. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba sonriendo._

ººººº

Con la bolsa dando suaves golpes a su pierna al ritmo de su caminata, se dirigió tranquilamente a la tienda Urahara. Era sábado de mañana, así que no había ninguna prisa en llegar. Llevaba las galletas orneadas por su hermana Yuzu, para su nuevo amigo "Uriya". Desde que les visitara en una ocasión para un proyecto escolar, toda su familia ya lo trataba como si lo conocieran de toda la vida (bueno, con el viejo este comportamiento no era algo tan raro de todas formas). Ulquiorra parecía tener un extraño encanto en todos lo que lo conocían, tal vez fueran esos grandes ojos expresivos que provocaban ternura y un irrefrenable deseo de cuidarlo como a un gatito perdido.

Si lo hubieran conocido como solía ser antes, no podrían ni creer que se trataba de la misma persona…

La sonrisa de Ichigo se agito. Aun después de todo lo sucedido, todavía no le gustaba pensar en antiguo Ulquiorra. Sabia que los Arrancares tenían un comportamiento extraño, errático a veces, pero siempre sintió que había algo raro en el Cuarto Espada, que lo hacia diferente de todos los demás Arrancares, simplemente había algo, que no podía precisar bien que. Esa sensación le angustiaba mucho. Como si el Espada estuviera…

Volteo a la esquina y se encontró en la entrada de la tienda de Urahara. Hoy parecía estar todo muy tranquilo, los niños no barrían la entrada como de costumbre, nada de ruidos raros, ni ese presentimiento de que el exshinigami estaba planeado algo desagradable. Tocando la puerta, la abrió anunciado su llegada.

-¡Oi! ¿Hay alguien en casa?-avanzo por el largo pasillo, sin que nadie contestara. Escucho risas y sonidos de conversación en un cuarto mas adelante. Sin pensárselo mucho, entro.

-¡Wow! ¡Kurosaki-san, bienvenido, no te escuchamos entrar! ¡Pasa, pasa, y sírvete algo!-exclamo con su usual alegría el vendedor, un leve rubor de ebriedad en sus mejillas. En la salita estaban Urahara, Yoruichi y los niños dándose un gran festín de comida exótica y mucho alcohol.

-¿No es algo temprano para que estén bebiendo?-gruño con gesto reprobatorio.

-¡Pero que dices, la vida es para vivirla! ¡Hay que aprovechar la juventud mientras se la tenga!-exclamo la mujer de ojos dorados, tomándose de un sorbo todo un plato lleno de sake(1) y comiendo de una forma poco humilde.

-No que tienes como mas de cien añ-argh!-un pesado planto voló directamente a la cara del de sombrero rayado. -Un consejo Kurosaki-san, nunca oses decir la edad de una mujer, es un error nunca volveré a cometer.-susurro el rubio con gesto de dolor.

-Y mas te vale, que a la próxima vas a saber lo afiladas que son mis uñas…-Yoruichi hizo un gesto gatuno con su mano. Satisfecha con ver a su amigo temblar por lo que significaba su amenaza, sorbió su plato de sake. En cuanto noto que su lengua no saboreaba nada, lo miro.-… se acabo la comida… ¡y el sake! ¡Ey! ¡¿En donde demonios están? ¡¿Y la bebida que?-grito la mujer de una forma que te hacia dudar de su feminidad. De una puerta corrediza, salieron Tessai y Ulquiorra cargando más platos y botellas.-Si Yoruichi-san.-dijo el pelinegro rellenado el plato vacío.

-Buen chico, y tu comida estaba para chuparse los dedos, ¡no puedo esperar a la cena!- sonrió gatunamente mientras le palmeaba la cabeza como si fuera un perrito.

-Oh, si, ahora que lo recuerdo, ahora debes lavar los platos, limpiar el pasillo, comprar nuevos víveres, barrer la entrada y prepararnos la cena, ¡muchas gracias!-ahora fue Urahara el que le palmeo la cabeza al sumiso pelinegro.

-Si, Urahara-san.- concedió Ulquiorra con una sonrisa algo forzada. Ichigo sintió que una vena se le hinchaba en la sien. Si serán unos…

-Oigan, el tipo vive aquí mas de una semana, ¿y ya lo tienen de esclavo?-se cruzo de brazos.

-No, está bien, Kurosaki-kun, no es ningún problema.

-Ves, él no tiene problemas. ¡Ay pero que rico olor a galletas!- Yoruichi ya iba a atacar el paquete dentro de la bolsa, que por poco el pelirrojo alcanzo a sacar de sus garras.

-¡Wah! ¡Aléjate tu!-se dirigió a Ulquiorra.-¡Y tu! ¿Porque dejas que estos tipos se aprovechen de tu amabilidad?

-Bueno, debo pagarles por dejarme estar en su casa y por el gigai…

-¡Pero eso no significa que te transformes en un mayordomo!-vio como Ulquiorra se encogió de hombros, sin idea de que decir. -Ush solo… al demonio, toma tus cosas, te vienes para mi casa, allí por lo menos te trataran con los derechos que te mereces.

A los cinco minutos, los dos jóvenes salieron de la tienda. Ulquiorra hizo una reverencia humildemente.-Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, fue… interesante convivir con ustedes.

-No es nada, ya sabes, si necesitas algo, lo que sea, siempre puedes venir aquí.-el rubio se abanico, escondiendo ese brillo de conspiración en sus ojos.

-Con tu tasa de intereses, no gracias, ya vámonos.-e Ichigo empezó a caminar, seguido por el moreno rápidamente. Los de la tienda los vieron alejarse.

-Allí va el mejor trabajador que ha tenido esta tienda. Nunca te olvidaremos.- y todos saludaron con lagrimitas en los ojos.

ººººº

Ulquiorra miro con curiosidad como Ichigo se arrojaba en su cama, gruñendo cansado.-Ese Urahara, debiste avisarme que te obligaba a trabajar como burro.

-No era ninguna molestia en verdad, mejor que estar todo el día sin hacer nada.-el moreno se paseo, investigando el cuarto. Era curioso el hecho de encontrar tantas cosas maravillosas de ese mundo, que nunca había visto, y a la vez sentirlo vagamente familiar. Ulquiorra casi rió ante ese pensamiento tan extraño, hasta que se topo con una foto que parecía ser de la familia Kurosaki hacia varios años atrás.

-Si, bien, supongo, pero ese tipo es un aprovechado… ¿Qué pasa? – Él pelirrojo se incorporo, notando como el moreno observaba fijamente la foto.-¿Te gusta? Somos nosotros hace unos cuántos años, y esa es mi mama... cuando estaba con nosotros. -añadió la ultima frase con nostalgia.

-…Oh, disculpa, no me di cuanta de que estaba mirando la foto. Debe ser lindo tener una familia que se preocupe por ti… yo no puedo recordar nada de cómo era antes de morir. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de haber tenido una…

Ulquiorra se quedo contemplando a la nada. Sabia muy bien cual era su situación actual, Urahara ya se lo había explicado. Él no era más que un espíritu dentro de un cuerpo falso, no como Ichigo, que todavía tenía toda una vida por delante. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, lo que realmente le extrañaba era ese sentimiento de que no le molestaba el no saber nada de él mismo. Como si inconscientemente no quisiera saberlo. ¿Acaso algo le habría pasado?... o quizás solo era un necio que prefería vivir en esa bendita ignorancia.

Sacudió la cabeza. El pasado quedo atrás y no importaba ya, ahora estaba ahí, con una nueva vida, con nuevos amigos, con Ichigo… Eso bastaba, y por ahora, se dedicaría a disfrutar el presente, ya habría tiempo para pensar en su futuro.

Noto que Ichigo lo miraba seriamente, preocupado por su silencio. Mirándole con sinceridad, sonrió.-Pero estoy bien, no tiene caso recordar lo que no se puede cambiar. Ahora tengo nuevos amigos y una nueva oportunidad para empezar de nuevo, contigo.

-¡¿Eh? ¿Q-que quieres decir con eso?-Ichigo se exalto por esa palabras dichas tan naturalmente. No entendió porque si corazón se acelero levemente cuando vio esa tierna sonrisa dirigida solo a él.

-¿Hmm? Quise decir contigo, y con Orihime-san, Ishida, Chad, Rukia y los demás. Porque todos somos amigos, ¿no?-Ulquiorra ahora abrió los ojos confundido por la reacción de su compañero.

-Ah, claro, ¡claro si! Somos amigos. Aquí y ahora.- Ichigo se rio golpeándose la nuca, siendo acompañado por la sonrisa del pelinegro. Claro, eran amigos, ¿que otra cosa sino? Se regaño mentalmente por tomarse sus palabras tan enserio, pero no podía evitar pensar que esa sonrisa feliz realmente le sentaba bien. Era tan contrario a como solía ser, pero no se quejaba. Esa expresión tan suave, delicada y llena de felicidad lo hacia brillar como una luz en medio de la oscuridad. Y contagiosa además, ya que él también se encontraba sonriendo.

-Eh, bien, supongo que por ahora te quedaras conmigo en mi habitación. Cuando Rukia estaba aquí, dormía en el armario, pero de seguro a ti te va a quedar chico.- dirigiéndose a la puerta del armario, fue a abrirla, pero una cosa salió de golpe, yendo a pegarse a su cara.

-¡Bastardo! ¡Como te atreves a encerrar al gran Kon-sama, atarlo y rellenar su boca con calcetas sucias! ¡Después de todo lo que hice por ti!-grito Kon, intentando arañar la cara del pelirrojo con sus blandas manos de peluche.

-¡Suéltame maldito seas! ¡Por tu culpa tuve que tomar horas extras después de clases!-Ichigo se pregunto como era posible que un peluche de felpa tuviera tanta fuerza. Y cuando empezaba a tener problemas para respirar, Ulquiorra separo al muñeco de su cara.

-¿Que es esta cosa?-pregunto mirando al muñeco retorciéndose en sus manos.

-A la cosa esa le decimos Kon, y no sirve para nada.-respiraba agitado, conteniendo las ganas de golpear al muñeco por su atrevimiento.

-¡¿A quien le dices cosa? ¡Suéltame maldito, tengo que…!-el peluche se detuvo al ver la cara del moreno. Una luz brillaba, acompañado por angelitos en forma de Kon y un coro angelical sonó en el fondo. En su vida había visto a una chica más dulce y hermosa que esa, con esa cara de muñeca y grandes ojos verdes. Con un grito de "Nee-san" se lanzo a abrazar su pecho. Noto que era algo plana, pero estaba bien, aunque no tuviera grandes "montañas" como Orihime-chan, su belleza lo compensaba.

-¿Esta roto o…?-Ulquiorra señalo al embobado muñeco, sin estar seguro de que hacer. Ichigo solo se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano. ¿Como era posible que ese estúpido confundiera a Ulquiorra con una mujer?

-Déjalo, el idiota no puede dejar de…

-¡BAJASTE LA GUARDIA!-la puerta salió despedida, cayendo encima de Ichigo, sumando al cuerpo de su padre parado justo encima. El hombre mayor se quedo ahí sonriendo, con los brazos en la cintura y estrellitas a su alrededor, en pose tipo superhéroe, incluso su bata ondeaba victoriosa, aunque no hubiera ningún viento que la moviera.-Un padre siempre debe velar por el bienestar de su hijos, así que cuando te golpeo, ¡significa que te amo Ichigo!

-En el mundo del revés tal vez eso signifique algo… ¡AHORA BAJATE DE MI ESPALDA IDIOTA!

Una batalla campal entre padre e hijo se armo enfrente de Ulquiorra, el cual todavía tenia al muñeco pegado a su pecho, sin ánimos de soltarse pronto.

Oh, bien, por lo menos podía estar seguro de una cosa. Con la familia Kurosaki, sus días nunca volverían a ser aburridos.

ººººº

-Espero que no te moleste dormir en el suelo, no tenemos más cuartos y ni borracho te dejaría solo con el viejo.-hablo el pelirrojo mientras se lavaba los dientes. El resto del día había sido agotador, desde que Isshin le diera la bienvenido al moreno con su famoso abrazo de oso, que casi termina asfixiándolo, hasta la cena, donde sus hermanas hostigaron al pobre invitado con preguntas de todo tipo (mas que nada Yuzu, siendo del tipo social, Karin solo se limito a mirarlo con esa expresión cínica, como si pudiera leerle la mente) e Isshin hablando hasta por los poros sobre lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza (causalmente tenían que ser los momentos mas vergonzosos en la vida de Ichigo, incluido esa precisa conversación también). Pero, por lo que el shinigami vio, no pareció molestarle tanto al exarrancar, que reía y hablaba con naturalidad aun con los extraños hábitos de la familia Kurosaki, casi parecía como si estuviera acostumbrado a ese tipo de trato.

Apagando la luz del baño, y listo para dormir, se sorprendió al ver una expresión nostálgica en el pelinegro, a pesar de que hace unas horas se veía tan contento y animado. Observaba a la luna, esa noche en fase menguante.

-La noche se parece mucho, pero aquí el ambiente es mas amigable que a como era allá.-murmuro suavemente, sin mover su postura.

-¿Te refieres a… Hueco Mundo?

-Si.

Ichigo pensó por un momento, mientras se metía a su cama, también el mirando al cielo nocturno. -Allá no hay estrellas, solo desierto y una noche sin vida.

-También hay montañas y algunos arboles, pero todo es tan seco y silencioso… no me gusta…-se llevo las rodillas al pecho, escondiendo su cara en sus brazos.

-¿El que…?-pregunto, pero su compañero no contesto. Simplemente se acostó dándole la espalda y se tapo con las sabanas. Suspirando, el hizo lo mismo. Iba a dormir, cuando una duda se deslizo por su mente.- ¿En verdad estuviste tres meses solo allí, Ulquiorra?

-… si.-fue su apagada respuesta antes de dormirse.

Ichigo sabia que no le decía toda la verdad, pero prefirió hacer silencio. Sea lo que fuere, cuando él estuviera listo, le diría lo que fuera que no quería decir. Mientras, esperaría pacientemente, como el amigo que era.

…

Casi a las afueras de Karakura, un portal se abrió brevemente, de donde tres figuras cayeron con suavidad, para luego cerrarse sobre si mismo en el aire. La mas fuerte dio un vistazo a la vegetación a su alrededor, intentado detectar alguna presencia que fuera peligrosa. Al no encontrar nada, se levanto con sus compañeros, empezando a buscar algún refugio por esa noche.

-Ojala estés bien… Ulquiorra.

**Continuara…**

(1) Ya habrán visto a Shunsui tomar de un plato cuando se pone a tomar sake XD

Bien, hasta aquí el cuarto capi. Ese Urahara, me mata a veces XD que tipo tan aprovechado. Y los misterios continúan aumentando. Que pasara? Ni yo puedo asegurarlo.

Grimmjow: Y yo para cuando, eh? ¬¬

Miko: Yaaa, te dije que ya pronto aparecerás, ten paciencia.

Grimmjow: al carajo con la paciencia, si no pones en próximo capitulo te mato!

Ichigo: pero si la matas, quien va a escribir la historia?

Grimmjow: buena pregunta. Hmmm YOOO! Seré el héroe y me quedare con mi Ulqui y habrá mucho sex-!

Ichigo: Que? Ni creas, para eso yo mismo lo escribo, y YO tendré sexo con Ulqui!

Ulquiorra: Dios mío, estoy rodeado de idiotas lujuriosos ¬¬U

Miko: si me dejan viva, les regalo la foto donde Ulqui esta con el vestido del Opening "Stay Beautiful"

Ichigo y Grimmjow: DAME!

Ulquiorra: te voy a matar Miko-san…

Jeje salgo de un problema para meterme en otro n.n. Y les cuento un par de noticias que a mi me alegraron mucho.

La muerte de Ulquiorra fue escogida como la escena más impactante del año y fue emitida por la pantalla del Jump Festa 2009 estando Kubo Tite presente. Para estar orgullosos no? n.n

Y de las ultimas entrevista que le hicieron a Kubo, dijeron esto: "… _Viene a decir que aquellos personajes que no han sido desmembrados (como Nnoitra y Grimmjow) podrían tener una nueva aparición en el manga. Estas declaraciones se ven reafirmadas con las ofrecidas por Tite a principios de 2011 en una entrevista en la que aseguro que Grimmjow era un personaje destinado a morir rápidamente, pero parece ser que su existencia tendrá gran importancia en el futuro del manga_". Que bien, significa que al una gran posibilidad de que Grimmy vuelva a Bleach, genial. Yo espero que Ulqui también vuelva. Kubo siempre anda dejando pistas por ahí en su paginas. Como en la vez que Ryuuken decía que Isshin "había recuperado sus poderes", tal como Ichigo lo esta haciendo ahora. De esto, saco cuando Ulquiorra le dice a Ichigo "Si no me matas ahora, esta pelea nunca terminara" y el no dice las cosas porque si nomas, si es que me entienden :P

Bueno, ya los dejo, el próximo capitulo lo pondré cuando empiece el séptimo. Deséenme suerte para que no se me acabe la inspiración. Nos vemos.

Miko.


	5. Chapter 5

**Resurrección**

_Se dice que todos tenemos una segunda oportunidad para vivir, para ser felices otra vez, para encontrar eso que nos complementa. El no era nada, sin un corazón para sentir y sin recuerdos para añorar. Pero bajo esa noche eterna, su cuerpo desintegrándose por las heridas que un inocente le causo sin intención, y aquella gentil mujer tendiéndole la mano, fue cuando lo encontró, aquello que creyó que no existía… su corazón estaba allí, justo en su propia palma, y solo al final se había dado cuenta. En toda su vida solo conoció dolor y desesperación… ¿encontraría en su segunda vida aquello que le intentaron arrebatar?_

IchigoxUlquiorra :3 debo poner mas parejas?

Wenas! Aquí con un nuevo capi de Resurrección. Estoy tan feliz, siempre me cuesta actualizar con regularidad, ya empecé con el capi siete, así que con suerte, posteare el siguiente capi la otra semana, pero no esperen de pie, se lo vaga que puedo ser a veces XD como sea, creo que mis capis se van alargando, supongo que eso es bueno, mas diversión para ustedes y para mi.

Advertencia: En este capi van a haber muchos insultos, ya verán porque.

Bleach es propiedad de asombroso Tite Kubo, espero que estés bien aun con lo que esta pasando en Japón T-T buena suerte para todos los nipones y que se recuperen pronto.

Ahora lean!

**Bleach y sus personajes son entera propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

**Provocación**

ººººº

_La sangre corría desde la herida en su frente, pero solo se quedo allí, sin emitir ningún sonido, con una expresión neutra. Esto solo frustro más a sus atacantes._

_Cuando estaban por hacerle algo peor, el grito de su hermano en la lejanía les hizo desistir. Tirando sus palos y piedras, corrieron como los cobardes que eran. Su hermano llego con él, jadeando. Con un pedazo de tela que arranco de su ropa, limpio la sangre de su rostro. La forma en como caía hacia parecer que el chico lloraba sangre._

_-¿Por que no hiciste nada para defenderte?_

_-Porque no quería que nadie mas saliera lastimado..._

_Suspiro. Simplemente, era demasiado inocente para su propio bien._

ººººº

-¡Uriya-san, por favor sal conmigo!

-No tonta, el va a salir conmigo, ¿a que si?

-Sigan soñando, ¡porque Uriya-san quiere salir conmigo!

-… esto, yo no… ya va sonar la campana…-Ulquiorra inútilmente trataba de escapar de ese grupo de chicas que lo emboscaron para invitarlo a salir. Era sorprendente el número de admiradoras que había ganado en tan poco tiempo, inclusive lo asediaban chicas de otras escuelas vecinas. Estando en medio de tres chicas que parecían que en cualquier momento se iban a agarrar de los pelos, quiso escaparse por un costado, caminado de puntitas para no ser notado. Pero cuando creyó que estaba a salvo...

-¡¿Uriya-san a donde vas?

Diablos, lo descubrieron. En ese momento, decidió que no tenia otra que utilizar el ultimo recurso de un hombre desesperado… ¡correr por su vida!

-¡Hola Kurosaki-kun!- saludo con la alegría que la caracterizaba, Orihime. Después de salir de su embobamiento por el pelirrojo, noto que había entrado solo al salón, algo extraño porque desde que el exarrancar se mudara con él, siempre venían juntos a clase.-Eh, ¿y Ulquiorra-san donde esta?

-Bien, él esta…-empezó el pelirrojo cuando la puerta del aula se abrió de golpe y se cerró con la misma fuerza, con Ulquiorra apoyado en ella, respirando agitadamente.-Huyendo de sus fans.-termino con una sonrisita maligna dejando su cartera en su banco.

-Kurosaki, ¿puedo saber porque me abandonaste con ese grupo de mujeres, con niveles peligrosamente altos de hormonas?-pregunto con una penetrante mirada de molestia, pero que a Ichigo le causo aun mas gracia.

-Lo siento, pero verte ahí siendo tirado de cada brazo fue demasiado gracioso para dejarlo pasar.

-No entiendo, si solo eres un niño de carita delicada, ¿como las mujeres pueden preferir eso a un hombre como yo?-se señalo Renji a si mismo con cara amargada. Cuando el entro a la escuela, nunca fue acosado por las chicas como le ocurría a Ulquiorra.

-Si tanto las quieres, quédatelas, por lo que me importa.-susurro masajeados las sienes. La piel de su nuca se erizo repentinamente al instante que escucho nuevamente los gritos de sus admiradoras tirando, literalmente, la puerta del aula abajo.

-¡Uriya-san no puedes escapar! ¡Sal con nosotras, haremos lo que sea por ti!-gritaron con corazoncitos en los ojos, haciendo que todos los chicos presentes vieran a Ulquiorra con terribles celos.

-Ya, ya, señoritas, ¿que no preferían salir con un hombre de verdad como yo?- se paro el pelirrojo, poniéndose en pose y con gestos insinuantes.

Un grillo canto en el fondo.

-¡NO!-y las chicas se volvieron hacia el moreno con sus chillidos y sus miraditas coquetas.

-Eso debió ser un gran golpe a tu ego.-murmuro Rukia mirando a su mejor amigo en el suelo echo una bolita con nubes de tormenta encima.

El pobre pelinegro solo podía sonreír cortésmente ante sus desquiciadas fans. Al principio no era tan malo, una que otra chica venia a su pupitre, intentado tener una cita, o darle regalos, pero hasta ahora había creído, ingenuamente, que era un modo de dar la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos. Pero ya en los últimos días, este grupo de chicas testarudas lo seguían para todos lados, gritándole cosas no muy "correctas" por decirlo suavemente, prácticamente, haciendo su estadía escolar de lo mas incomoda.

En este preciso momento, parecía que se había confabulado para arrinconarlo, y forzarlo a elegir a una de ellas como "novia" oficial. Por más que les dijera que no estaba interesado en ese tipo de cosas, no se dejaban almendrar, continuando con su acoso. Ulquiorra ya no sabia que hacer.

-Por favor… yo no…

-¡Anda! ¡Di a quien quieres, no nos iremos hasta que lo digas Uriya-san!

-Ya basta, que no lo escucharon. Dijo que no.-por fin Ichigo se decidió a hacer algo por su amigo, ya que a él también le empezaba a fastidiar esas acosadoras, además la clase pronto iba a empezar y no la quería empezar de esa manera.

-¡Tu no te metas, cabeza teñida, ninguna chica sale contigo porque tienes cara de pandillero!-chillaron las chicas con desagrado, una que otra sacándole la lengua.

-¿Pan…dillero…?- apretó con fuerza los dientes mientras un aura oscura lo rodeaba, sus nudillos tronaron de tanto coraje que tenia. Una gota de sudor cayó de la frente de todos sus amigos. Esto se iba a poner feo.

-¡SALGAN DE ACA! ¡NO HAY LUGAR PARA ESTUPIDAS COMO USTEDES! ¡LAS VUELVO A VER Y LAS MATO!

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAHHHH! ¡ES UN MOUNSTRUO!-las tres mujeres corrieron por el pasillo aterradas y con los pelos de punta.

-No era necesario que les gritaras así, Kurosaki.-murmuro Ishida sin levantar la vista de su libro. La ira de Ichigo era cosa de todos los días.

-Tu cállate, como si de verdad te importara.-le gruño mientras volvía a poner la puerta en su debido lugar, no fuera que lo regañaran a él porque la puerta estaba desencajada.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿que no es temprano para andar asustando chicas indefensas, Ichigo?-le llego la voz de Tatsuki, tampoco sorprendida de ver a tres mujeres llorando de terror en el pasillo. A su lado venían Chizuru, con sus eternas declaraciones a Orihime, y el resto del grupo de las chicas.

-Se lo buscaron, no paraban de acosar a Uriya, el cual no hacia nada para quitárselas tampoco.-señalo al mencionado, que se volvió hacia la morena con aire de tranquilidad.

-Buenos días, Tatsuki-san.- saludos cortésmente, Tatsuki están por hacer lo mismo cuando…

-¡MUY BUENOS DIAS A TODOS! ¡TANTO TIEMPO SIN VERNOS, ¿EH?

El recién llegado se quedo en el umbral, esperando respuesta, algún abrazo o escena melodramática como la de las telenovelas. En vez de eso, todos volvieron a sus asuntos como si nada hubiera pasado.-Malditos ingratos, ¡¿que ya olvidaron los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos hace cuatro meses?

-hmmm ¿Hirako-kun eres tu?-solo Orihime atino a preguntar con su característica expresión inocente. El rubio se ilumino como una lámpara, mostrando sus rectos dientes en una sonrisa.

-¡Orihime-chaaaaaaaaan! ¡Tu si me recuerdas! ¡Tan linda y radiante como siempre!-se lanzo a abrazar a la despistada pelirroja, cuando fue detenido por una mesa lanzada hacia su persona.

-¡No te atrevas a tocar ni uno solo de sus bellos cabellos, maldito cerdo degenerado!-grito Chizuru en medio de un ataque de celos, ya todos estaban familiarizados con su atracción seudo-lesbica hacia Orihime, y a cualquier chica linda en general. De no ser por Chad, Keigo y Mizuiro la estaban sosteniendo, esta ya se abría lanzado como fiera salvaje sobre el rubio.

-Hirako, hacia rato que no te veía. ¿Como andas?- Ichigo le tendió la mano, ni remotamente preocupado por la salud del Vizard. Shinji la tomo mientras se sostenía su sangrante nariz. Una vez de pie se sacudió el polvo de los pantalones.

-Si, bueno, tuve que quedarme con Hiyori, con lo mal herida que estaba y demás. Pero por suerte (para ella nomas), ya se mejoro y anda puteando como solo ella sabe. Así que decidí volver a clases con mi muy buen amigo Ichigo, y ver que había de nuevo.-termino palmeándole fraternalmente el hombro.

-… solo vienes porque te morías de aburrimiento, ¿verdad?

-Si, bueno, en parte tienes razón, pero además…

-¡PELADOOOO!- la pobre puerta de la clase exploto, otra vez literalmente, y cayo justito encima de la cabeza de Shinji estruendosamente. –¡¿Creíste que no iba a encontrar tu jodido trasero aquí, verdad? ¡Pues te equivocaste!

El resto de la clase tenían los ojos como platos, no todos los días una niña de unos doce años entraba a la clase de esa manera tan llamativa. ¿Porque todas las cosas raras tenían que pasar en ese curso? Hiyori solo bufo, yendo hacia en pobre excapitan, agonizando en el suelo.

-Oye… no deberías, ya sabes, ¿no estar aquí?-alcanzo a murmurar el pelirrojo casi tímidamente. La chiquilla pecosa podía legar a ser un real dolor en el trasero.

-¿Que mierda te importa fresa? Yo voy y vengo lo que se me da la regalada gana.

-Hiyori-san, que gusto verte de nuevo.- Orihime se acerco a ver la rubia, interrumpiendo a Ichigo que ya sentía una vena hincharse en su frente. Hiyori la miro un instante, intentando recordar en donde se habían visto.-Soy la que te llevaste volando una vez, ¿recuerdas?…

-¡Ah si! ¿Pechugona verdad?

-… Si, pechugona jeje… Que curiosos apodos se te ocurren.- asintió con una gotita en la frente.

Ignorando los comentarios de Orihime, Ichigo, y Shinji de "¿como haz estado últimamente?", "¿porque tuviste que venir aquí?", y "¿porque demonios tienes que estar pegándome siempre?", respectivamente, noto la mirada curiosa del ojiverde desde su banco de estudios.- ¿Y tu que tanto me ves?

-… -Ulquiorra no contesto, volviendo rápidamente la vista al libro de actividades. Esto hizo que Hiyori se fastidiara aun más. En un santiamén, estaba de cuclillas sobre su banco, con un pie encima del libro.-No me gusta que me ignoren cuando hablo. ¿Que tanto mirabas?

Expresiones tensas iban y venían. ¿Para cuando iba a llegar la profesora a detener todo ese desastre? Ichigo, Renji y Rukia se habían puesto en guardia, ¿acaso ella sabría que él solía ser un Espada? Si llegaba a hacer algo, no les quedaría otra que intervenir, eso si lograban detener a la furia con patas que era la rubia.

Ulquiorra la miro fijamente, hasta que rompió en una sonrisa amable.-Lo siento, es que por un momento me recordaste a alguien, eso es todo.

-… -Hiyori le miro con incredulidad, para bufar molesta.-Ch'. Y yo que pensé que serias algo que valía la pena, pero solo eres un insípido con cara de nada. Aunque te moleste, tú no harás nada para detenerme.-para acentuar sus palabras, le dio golpecitos en la frente con su dedo. Efectivamente, Ulquiorra no hizo nada, solo esperando con paciencia hasta que se detuvo.-No me gustas, eres del tipo de persona que mas me fastidia.

-Curioso, a mí me agradas.

Ahora si todos se quedaron de piedra ¿A Ulquiorra le agradaba ese monstruo? Ni la misma Hiyori podía creerlo.-… Si, eres por mucho, la persona mas fastidiosa que jamás haya conocido.-dijo mirando fijamente al chico frente a ella. Con una sonrisita formándose en sus labios, de esas que te decían que te fueras corriendo tan rápido como te dieran las piernas.

-Un gusto conocerte.- contesto con la misma intensidad en chico de ojos verdes.

Shinji por fin reacciono. Entendiendo que nada bueno podría seguir a continuación, agarro con rapidez a la rubia de la cintura, llevándosela de la clase a pesar de los alaridos que ella profería. –¡Siento mucho este desastre!- fue lo ultimo que se escuchó de el a lo lejos. Casi todos los presentes sudaban fríamente. Esa fue una de las escenas más estrambóticas que se hubiera visto allí, le ganaba a la vez que Rukia apareció mágicamente en el borde de la ventana aunque estuvieran a dos pisos de altura.

-¿Que demonios fue eso?-le pregunto Ichigo a Ulquiorra, que sacudía la tierra de su libro de actividades pacientemente.

-Que chica tan curiosa, ¿no?- fue lo que recibió por respuesta.

En ese momento, recién ingreso la profesora, lista a dar la clase. Nadie le quiso explicar lo de las chicas llorando en dirección, ni porque la puerta estaba a tres metros de su lugar original, ni al estudiante que paso a su lado corriendo, secuestrando a una niña que gritaba como una banshee iracunda. Resignada, no tuvo otra que seguir con su programa electivo.

ººººº

El resto del ciclo escolar finalizo sin grandes sorpresas. Solo el mismo escándalo de Keigo, más declaraciones de Chizuru hacia Orihime, acompañada de los potentes puños de Tatsuki, discusiones entre los dos pelirrojos, nada fuera de lo normal. Cuando toco el ultimo timbre del día, todos recogieron sus pertenecía, encaminándose a la salida.

El grupo de amigos iban charlando con ánimos hasta que se detuvieron en la entrada. Antes de separarse, escucharon algo que quería decirles Mizuiru.

-Chicos, el concierto es en cinco días, y voy a ver a mi amigo para comprar las entradas. ¿Quienes viene al final?- todos alzaron la mano, menos Uriya, que solo ahora sabia del evento.

-¿Que concierto?

-¡¿Como que qué concierto? ¡¿En que mundo vives hombre? ¡Aqua Timez va a venir a Karakura y tu ni enterado! ¡Y yo que pensaba que éramos amigos!

-Ya cálmate Keigo, apenas lo conociste este mes…-Mizuiro murmuro desinteresadamente.

-No es nada realmente importante, donde van los idiotas que se creen modernos, y solo van a perder el tiempo.- gruño el pelinaranja rascándose la cabeza como si estuviera hastiado.

-No me había dado cuenta de lo aburrido que realmente eres Ichigo.-murmuro Renji pensativo a su lado.

-Ash, ya cállate idiota, tu no tendrías que estar trabajando en ya sabes donde, ¿quien es el vago aquí eh?

-¡Así me agradeces que cuide tu mugroso trasero, fresita!

-Ven Uriya, será divertido, música, fiestas, con estos dos cerca habrá espectáculo gratis de paso.-rio Arisawa señalando a la masa que eran Ichigo y Renji peleándose.

-Bien, no tengo mucho para hacer igual.-se encogió de hombros, como quitando importancia al asunto, aunque por dentro sentía curiosidad. Apenas sabia lo básico de la cultura actual, muchos menos en lo que concernía a la adolescencia, así que este evento significaba bastante en lo que respectaba a relaciones sociales. Además, el ser tan amablemente aceptado en ese grupo lo hacía sentir… ¿feliz? Para su suerte, nadie noto el pequeño sonrojo en su cara.

-Bien, somos once en total, luego les mando un mensaje por si las dudas.-declaro Mizuiro, todos asintieron. Se saludaron y cada cual todo el camino a su casa.

-Awwh que fiaca tengo, no tengo ganas de hacer nada.- Ichigo bostezo, llevándose los brazos a la nuca. Noto que su compañero empezaba a revolver su bolso, con esa expresión de pregunta.-¿Que? ¿Te olvidaste algo?

-Precisamente. Me olvide del manual de ejercitación. Mejor vuelvo a buscarlo antes de que sea más tarde.- Ulquiorra suspiro fastidiado, dándose vuelta rehaciendo su camino. Ichigo hizo ademan de seguirlo, pero el moreno le dijo fuera a casa, que el llegaría pronto. Le miro alejarse hasta que dio vuelta la esquina. Estaba dispuesto a seguir su camino, pero repentinamente tuvo un mal presentimiento, su cara volviéndose con una mirada consternada.

ººººº

-¿En donde…? ¡Ah! Ahí esta.- exclamo el pelinegro, volviendo a su banco, justo arriba estaba el libro que buscaba. Era extraño, el no era de olvidar las cosas, no recordaba haberlo dejado allí. Lo aguardo rápidamente en su mochila, ya queriendo volver a la casa de Ichigo. El ruido de la puerta cerrándose detrás suyo le sobresalto. Al darse la vuelta, encontró a un grupo de chicos mas grandes que él, y por sus caras, se podía saber que no se traían nada bueno.

-Bien, bien, pero si el chico del que todas las niñas hablan.-le encaro un tipo con un pelo espantosamente amarillo, lentes de sol, y una cadena enganchada a su nariz.

-Disculpa, ¿pero quien eres?- Ulquiorra se puso serio, manteniendo una firme postura, sin mostrarse perturbado.

-¡¿Que no conoces a Yokochin? ¡El es el jefe de toda esta zona!-casi grito uno de los de la pandilla.

-¡Idiota! ¡¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirles cerebros de moco, no me llamen así? ¡En serio, ya van como diez veces que se los digo cretinos! Oh, bien, es lo que me saco por formar una pandilla con ustedes… Y tu, ahora si estas perd… ¿en donde mierda esta el chico? –en medio de la gritada que armo Yokochin, Ulquiorra aprovecho para pasarlos, y salir del salón desapercibidamente, dejando a los sujetos con cara de idiotas que les tomaron el pelo.

En la entrada de la escuela, Ulquiorra caminaba con paso un poco acelerado. Como es que bajo tan rápido se preguntaran, pues tomando el atajo de deslizarse por el tubo de desagüe que Orihime le enseño una vez (1), pero pronto noto que en el portón había mas tipos con mala cara, que muy probablemente estuvieran con ese tal Yokochin. Esto no pintaba bien. Justo cuando pensó que podría salir de esta pacíficamente.

-¡Tu! ¡¿Como te atreves a irte mientras estaba por hablarte?-le llegaron los jadeos del líder de la banda por haber bajado corriendo las escaleras desde un primer piso hasta ahí, tras suyo el resto de la pandilla, no en mejor estado que él.

-Te veías tan ocupado que no quise molestarte.-comento con tanta indiferencia que ninguno podía saber si era sarcasmo o lo decía en serio.

-¡Solo cállate! ¡Iba a ser suave contigo pero ahora si me sacaste de quicio! ¡Nadie, repito, nadie en esta pútrida escuela, es mas atractivo que yo! ¡Yo era el mas apuesto, todas las chicas se desmayaban de solo verme pasar, hasta que ese estúpido de Kurosaki me mando al hospital por meses! ¡Y ahora que vuelvo, me encuentro que todas tienen los ojos puestos en ti! ¡Eso no puedo permitirlo!

Ulquiorra ahora estaba confundido, grandes signos de interrogación flotaban sobre su cabeza. ¿Apuesto de donde? Miro al resto de los tipos, que parecía que estaban pensando exactamente lo mismo que él.

-Pero no voy darte la paliza de tu vida por ser mas bello que yo.-continuo el tipo de la cadena en la nariz.- ¡La razón por la que te ganaste mi odio es porque eres amigo de Kurosaki! No lo niegues, los veo juntos todo el tiempo. Así que lo que vayamos a hacer ahora cúlpaselo a Kurosaki, él es la causa del sufrimiento que pronto sentirás.

Sin ningún aviso, sintió que le golpeaban con fuerza en la espalda con un objeto muy duro. Cayó de rodillas, atontado, poniéndose una mano en donde mas dolía. Ni tiempo le dieron para pensar cuando otro le agarro de la camisa, propinándole un rodillazo en el estomago. Casi sentía que iba a vomitar, su visión se volvió errática, y tenía que apoyarse en una mano sino quería quedar tendido en el suelo.

Una mano le agarro del pelo, tirándole con brusquedad para hacerlo mirar para arriba. Con los dientes apretados, se enfoco en la cara burlona de Yokochin.-Y bien, ya no tienes esa expresión de desafío, ¿tan pronto te rindes?

-… Piensa lo que quieras, no me importa… basura…-no sabia porque había dicho eso, salió solo de su boca sin control. Y por un momento, sus ojos se desenfocaron. Algo frio se extendió por su cuerpo, una sensación soporífera que no le gusto, pero se desvaneció repentinamente cuando un puño choco contra su cara. El ardiente dolor en su mejilla le hizo despertar de ese pequeño trance.

-¿Basura? ¡Tu te veras como basura cuando termine contig-!-no termino su frase porque fue bruscamente interrumpido por una patada a un costado de su boca, que lo arrastro como cinco metros de distancia, antes de caer al suelo.

-¡Yokochin! ¡¿Estas bien?

-Te dije que no… me llames as-. -otro pie se planto en medio de la cara, ahora si mandándolo al mundo de los sueños.

-De ser tú me quedaría calladito como un buen niño.- gruño Shinji desganado, restregando con fuerza su pie en la cara del tipo inconsciente.

-¡Ey tu! ¡¿Como te atreves a restregar tu pie en la cara de Yokochin?-gritaron escandalizados los otros tipos de la banda.

-No es como si tuviera nada lindo desde el principio.-se rasco la cabeza el rubio.-Pero no es de mi de quien se deberían preocupar.-señalando hacia adelante, por fin vieron quien fue la persona que dio la primera patada.

-¡Hasta que me ven cretinos! ¡Llevo rato esperando!-gruño la pecosa de brazos cruzados, de pie al lado de Ulquiorra. Este estaba tan sorprendido como los otros.

-¿Hiyori-san?

- Hiyori-sama para ti, acabo de salvar tu triste trasero por si no te diste cuenta.- contesto con cara enojada, haciéndose tronar los nudillos uno a uno, lista para pelear.

-… claro, como tu quieras.- respondió dando una pequeña sonrisa, a lo que la niña solo gruño mas fuerte.

-Ch'… estúpido.

…

Ichigo miro el reloj, ya había sido demasiado tiempo desde que Ulquiorra se había ido. Algo paso, estaba completamente seguro. Se maldijo así mismo, sabia que tenia que haber ido con él. Prácticamente ya estaba corriendo en la última cuadra que lo separaba de la escuela cuando hoyo un agudo alarido de dolor venir del otro lado del muro escolar.

-Mierda.-exclamo. –Ulquiorra...

Por fin llego al portón, y lo que vio, lo dejo sin palabras.

-No tenias que ser tan ruda con ellos, Hiyori, son solo humanos.-dijo en voz alta Shinji desde la base de la pila de chicos apaleados en la que la rubia estaba sentaba.

-Y una mierda, ¿no que los hombres no golpeaban a las damas?

-Pues yo no veo ninguna por aquí-AUCH! ¿De que carajo están echas tus chancletas? ¡Duelen mucho sabes!

-¿Pero que demonios paso aquí?-apenas podía murmurar el pelinaranja acercándose a la escena.

-Hiyori, eso es lo que paso.-contesto Hirako todavía masajeándose la cabeza donde le había pegado dicha chancleta.

-¿Y Ul-Uriya? ¿Donde esta? ¿No le paso nada, verdad?-Ichigo intento mantenerse lo mas calmado posible. No es que no pensara que el moreno no se pudiera defender por si mismo, pero a veces parecía tan frágil que…

-Por allá, creo que esta llamando a una ambulancia para estos tipos. Vaya chico tan considerado, hasta con estos bravucones.-le señalo el rubio. Ulquiorra estaba agachado, con un celular en el oído. Al terminar la llamada, coloco el aparato en el bolsillo del noqueado líder. Agrando los ojos al ver al pelinaranja allí. -Kurosaki, ¿sucedió algo?

-¡Eso debería decir yo! Mira tu cara estúpido.- le reprocho cruzándose de brazos. El pelinegro se masajeo la mejilla golpeada, ahora algo hinchada y empezando a amoratarse, pero solo cerro los ojos, sin darle importancia.

-No es nada, ya pasara.-miro a su reloj.- Ya es tarde, le prometí a Yuzu-san que la ayudaría con la cena. Mejor vámonos.-saludo brevemente a los dos Vizards, ya caminado a la salida. Ichigo le siguió torpemente, sin dejar de preguntar que había pasado exactamente allí.

Hiyori bajo de la pila, aterrizando al lado de Shinji.-No entiendo que ves en él, a mi parece un cretino como Kurosaki.

-… tengo este presentimiento.-su mirada se volvió oscura.-Ese tipo, hay algo en el que no me gusta…

-¿Algo así como Aizen?-le miro, sus ojos brillando levemente de preocupación.

-No, no como Aizen, pero es algo que no me cierra totalmente.-callo. No quería caer en prejuicios. El chico, en si, no parecía malo, pero estaba seguro de que su poder espiritual se había elevado por unos segundos antes de desaparecer repentinamente. Y otra cosa mas, había otro rastro de energía que sabia que había sentido antes… ¿y un hechizo kidoh?

Era demasiado pronto para sacar conclusiones. Lo mejor seria seguir vigilándolo un poco más.

**Continuara…**

(1) En el capitulo 425 del manga Orihime se desliza por el caño ese desde el primer piso, y me pareció una escena bastante graciosa como para hacer mención XD

Waah! Que capi mas largo, y el que sigue también está tan largo como este, les aviso u.u

Y no, no creo que Renji sea mal partido, pero ya saben como son de mañosas algunas chicas XD yo, si tuviera la oportunidad, saldría con el pelirrojo tatuado o¬o. A Hiyori no se si odiarla o quererla XD ese carácter tan violento pero a la vez gracioso, esa mirada que tiene me recuerda demasiado a Grimmjow, habrán sido hermanos en el pasado o que?

Por si no lo recuerdan, Yokochin es el tipo ese que se peleaba con Chad y que trato de destruir la moneda de su abuelo. Como volvía a aparecer en el manga, decidí utilizarlo yo también XD si Kubo trae de vuelta a idiotas como este, quien sabe a quien mas traerá. Dice en una entrevista que tiene ganas de meter a Ganju, así que seguro en la prox saga de Bleach lo vemos por ahí. Pero yo solo quiero ver a Ulqui y a Grimmy y a Nell! Es mucho pedir eso?

Ichigo y Ulqui: ¬¬Uu

Miko: ops, lo siento, yo siempre con lo mismo nnU no puedo evitarlo… Oigan, y que paso con Grimmy que no viene a quejarse xq no salió en el capi?

Ichigo: lo encerramos en un armario, ya teníamos bastante con los insultos de Hiyori por este capi.

Miko: uff que bueno, xq tampoco va a salir en el próximo cap, y me parece que en el que sigue menos, si lo supiera de seguro me mata jeje

Grimmjow (desde adentro del armario): QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Miko: yo y mi gran bocota. Mejor vamos a comprar helado… Ulquiorra? Donde estas?

Ichigo: creo que uso Sonido apenas dijiste helado ¬¬

Miko: muy "L" de su parte jeje

Bueno, me voy. No se preocupen, nuestro gato azul aparecerá en dos capítulos mas, lo juro, junto con otros personajes de lo mas estrambóticos. Tengan paciencia.

Hasta la prox. Miko.


	6. Chapter 6

**Resurrección**

_Se dice que todos tenemos una segunda oportunidad para vivir, para ser felices otra vez, para encontrar eso que nos complementa. El no era nada, sin un corazón para sentir y sin recuerdos para añorar. Pero bajo esa noche eterna, su cuerpo desintegrándose por las heridas que un inocente le causo sin intención, y aquella gentil mujer tendiéndole la mano, fue cuando lo encontró, aquello que creyó que no existía… su corazón estaba allí, justo en su propia palma, y solo al final se había dado cuenta. En toda su vida solo conoció dolor y desesperación… ¿encontraría en su segunda vida aquello que le intentaron arrebatar?_

IchigoxUlquiorra ^.^ son tan cutes y sexys mostrando sus torsos desnudos º¬º que perve soy…

Bueno, aquí esta el nuevo capi. No se que decirles, cuando lo escribí no me gusto mucho, pero después de releerlo, no se me dio por cambiar casi nada…

Bueno, al capi…

**Bleach y sus personajes son entera propiedad de Tite Kubo**, pero los dvd de la serie que tengo los compre legalmente XD

**Amigos**

ººººº

_Era una sensación extraña. Todo lo que podía recordar era la oscuridad de aquel agujero donde había nacido, el gris del desierto, y el rojo de la sangre de sus compañeros. Pero lo habían arrancado de eso, de esa seguridad que le daba ese entorno en que había vivido tanto tiempo._

_Atrapado en esa caja, peleo con toda su fuerza, pero era inútil, su cuerpo no se movía. Hasta que de repente todo se hizo pedazos y el blanco lo inundo por completo._

_Blanco adonde fuera que mirara, tan desconocido, tan extraño, tan…nostálgico._

_Mareado por ese estimulo tan fuerte, cayó sobre sus manos. No escucho lo que intentaban decirle, pero cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba, sus instintos actuaron. En menos de un segundo estaba de pie, completamente cubierto de sangre y el cuerpo en el suelo, echo pedazos._

_Y lo siguiente que vio fue un rostro tranquilo, lleno de complacencia._

ººººº

La Sociedad de Almas era un sitio donde casi todos estaban ocupados, exceptuando algunos Capitanes, que su único propósito era la batalla, o el hacer de vagos todo el día.

Shinigamis de bajo rango y tenientes iban y venían, haciendo y entregando informes sobre sucesos en el Rokungai, el mundo humano, Hueco mundo, entrenamiento para los futuros shinigamis, política, etc. Sumando las órdenes que venían de la cámara de los 46 y más arriba. La rutina había sido así por varios siglos desde que se creara la Sociedad de Almas. Nunca hubieron sucesos tan devastadores que amenazaran con destruirla por completo hasta que el exshinigami Sousuke Aizen lo intentara en la Guerra de Invierno… o al menos eso era lo que se decía…

…

**Un par de días atrás, en los departamentos de Investigación y Desarrollo.**

Los equipos de shinigamis trabajan incesantemente en las poderosas computadoras, archivando los datos de los últimos días en el mundo humano. El tecleo incesante de parte del de mayor rango se detuvo abruptamente cuando la pantalla mostro los resultados finales de los datos.

-Esto es inusual.-fue todo lo que dijo, exhalando el humo de su cigarrillo. -¿Están completamente seguros de los datos?

-Si señor, los hemos chequeado tres veces. No hay error.- respondió otros de los investigadores.

-Hmmm, según esto, han habido demasiados ataques de hollows por todo Japón, mas de lo normal, y además son hollows de alto poder, casi llegando al nivel de los Menos. No es común que esto pase.-se sumió en silencio, analizando cuidadosamente las hipótesis que podía sacar de esto.

Lo primero que se le ocurrió seria lo más lógico, alguna fuente de gran poder espiritual en el mundo humano estaba atrayendo a los huecos como el hedor de carne podrida a las moscas. Lo segundo, algo más raro, que casi nunca pasaba, era que algo estaba causando disturbios en Hueco Mundo, disturbios de tal magnitud que los estaba obligando a escapar al mundo humano en busca de refugio… O tercero, que ya ni tenia caso pensar, algún tipo los mandaba a propósito… pero desde que la guerra termino, esto ya era imposible.

No se habían detectado grandes fuentes de poder espiritual hasta ahora, así que debía ser lo segundo.-Oh bien, prepara el informe para entregarlo al Capitán.

-¡Si señor! ¡Enseguida!

Akon gruño. Ya podía ver la maniática sonrísa de su Capitán. La excusa perfecta para volver a Hueco Mundo… por quinta vez en el mes.

En cuanto recibió los papeles, se marcho masajeándose la nuca, suspirando agotado. Inadvertido paso para el grupo de investigadores shinigamis el pequeño punto rojo titilando en la pantalla, señal de que un hueco, de nivel de Arrancar, había entrado al mundo Humano, pero rápidamente se extinguió en un segundo, como si no hubiera existido.

Tal como el de la semana pasada.

ººººº

-¿No has visto mi chaqueta? estoy seguro de que la deje en tu cama.-exclamo Ulquiorra revisando las sabanas, sin poder encontrar su prenda en ningún lado. Detrás suyo, la puerta del baño se abrió, de donde salió un Ichigo recién bañado, solo tapado con una toalla en su cintura.

-No, pero me parece que la vi en el armario.-el pelirrojo camino hasta el armario para sacar su ropa de paso. No le sorprendió tanto el ver a Kon abrasándose a la prenda, oliéndola con absoluta cara de pervertido.-… ¡Dame eso!

-El aroma de nee-san es tan hermoso.- canturreo, perdido en su mundo de fantasías eróticas. Con una vena hinchándose progresivamente en su frente, Ichigo sacudió la chaqueta con fuerza, sin lograr que el muñeco la soltara.

-¡¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que Ulquiorra no es una chica?

-¡Tu solo la quieres acaparar para ti solo, Ichigo pervertido!

-¡El único pervertido aquí eres tu!

-Por favor, no pelean, si Kon-kun quiere quedarse con ella, no tengo problema.-murmuro tímidamente el moreno.

Eran como las seis y media de la tarde, pero apenas los chicos se alistaban para salir. Como el concierto caía justo en un sábado, todo el grupo decidió aprovechar el día para salir a pasear y divertirse antes de ir al evento mayor. Acordaron reunirse en el centro a eso de las siete y media u ocho. Pero ya veían que iban a llegar un poco mas tarde a causa de contratiempos menores.

-¡Te lo advertí!-grito el muy frustrado Ichigo, lanzando al peluche en el suelo, y pisándolo con fuerza en la blanda panza. Por inercia, la pastilla espiritual salió despedida, siendo atrapada en el aire de inmediato.

-Ni se porque te sigo aguantado.-murmuro para si mismo mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla. Ya hacia días que Kon acosaba al moreno sin pausa, e increíblemente, todavía seguía sin descubrir el verdadero genero de este. Aunque él tampoco hizo intento de demostrárselo, no quería tener al muñeco llorando y embarrándole sus mocos a él, para eso dejarlo que se enterara por si mismo.

Ulquiorra tomo su chaqueta del suelo, tratando de alisar algunas arrugas. Lo único que tenia puesto eran unos delgados vaquero negros, bastante ajustado, que se podía adivinar la forma de esas delgadas piernas. Se quito la delgada remera mojada por el pelo recién lavado, el resto de su piel descubierta era bastante pálida, casi un poco más que la de Ishida, pero no tenia esa sensación fantasmal de antaño. Ni tampoco ese tatuaje de "4" en el pecho. Era un cuerpo bastante agradable a la vista…

-¿Kurosaki?-la voz de su amigo lo trajo a la realidad, solo ahora se daba cuenta de que le había estado observando demasiado fijamente. -¿Sucede algo?

-N-no, nada, solo que tu pelo todavía esta húmedo. Ven, mejor te lo seco.- Ichigo arrojo la toalla a la cabeza de Ulquiorra, restregándola para absorber el agua restante.-Se te mojara la ropa de vuelta si no.-rio tontamente, ¿porque demonios se le había quedado viendo hace un momento? digo, admitía que tenia un físico atractivo y demás, pero no era para que le mirara como si fuera la cosa mas hermosa del mundo… no era que no lo fuera tampoc-¡¿pero que mierda se ponía pensar? ¡Contrólate Ichigo, no es momento para pensar estupideces!

-¡Kurosaki, me estas rascando muy fuerte!-le llego la ahogada voz desde debajo de la tela.

-¡ah! ¡Lo siento! A veces se me va la mano…- se quedo en blanco. Al levantar la toalla, se encontró con una bola de pelo enmarañada encima de la cabeza de Ulquiorra. Tuvo que taparse con fuerza la boca para no estallar en risas.

-No es gracioso Kurosaki.-murmuro gravemente Ulquiorra, viendo como Ichigo se ponía rojo de aguantarse la risa.

Luego de que Ulquiorra por fin pudiera desenredarse el pelo, terminaron de vestirse para salir. Ichigo con una camiseta blanca estampada, vaqueros azules con una cadena colgando y un chaleco negro, Ulquiorra con una remera blanca, una camisa roja a cuadros arriba abierta, vaqueros negros y la chaqueta blanca. Cualquier chica que los mirar caería rendiría a sus pies. Bajaron la escalera discutiendo si no se les hizo tarde para tomar en colectivo cuando una sombra cayo sobre ellos.

-¡¿Quien soy?-grito Kurosaki padre. Pero su caída fue abruptamente frenada por el puñetazo en su cara.

-Te estas poniendo predecible, ya hiciste este movimiento hace cuatro días.-gruño el pelirrojo tranquilamente, no tenia ganas de empezar la salida malhumorado.

-¡Oh, mi hijo esta aprendiendo! Tu madre estaría tan orgullosa.-exclamo triunfal sosteniéndose su nariz torcida y sangrante. Corrió hasta un poster de Masaki sonriendo bajo un cerezo, para besarlo amorosamente. -¡No te preocupes mi amor, nuestros cuatro hijos están creciendo sanos y fuertes!

-¿Cuatro?-preguntaron ambos adolecentes.

-¿Estas mal de la cabeza o que? Si somos yo, Yuzu y Karin.

-¡¿Pero que dices Ichigo? ¡Uriya-san también es parte de la familia! ¡Como puedes ser tan cruel con tu hermano!-el exagerando padre gimoteo. Corrió hacia Ulquiorra para abrazarlo por la cintura con fuerza, escondiendo la cara en su vientre.-¡Uriya-san es como un hijo para mi! ¡Ven y abraza a tu hermano Ichigooo!

-¡Que ya la cortes imbécil!

De las escaleras bajaron las gemelas, ellas también vestidas para salir, Yuzu con un vestido celeste con estampados de flores, y Karin con una camiseta roja de mangas blancas, vaqueros, su pelo atado en una pequeña coleta. Alzo una ceja ante la estrafalaria escena que consistía en Isshin llorando cascadas de lagrimas en el pecho de Ulquiorra con Ichigo tirando de él para separarlos, pero solo siguió de largo. Esto era cosa de todos los días. –Ya nos vamos viejo, nos vemos a la noche.

-¡¿Eh? ¡¿Y ustedes a donde van?-Isshin se despego del pobre moreno, su sentido paternal sonado como una sirena de policía.

-Una compañera nos invito a su cumpleaños, y lo van a hacer en un parque cerca de su casa. No te dijimos porque estuviste muy ocupado toda la semana y no queríamos molestarte.-murmuro Yuzu en tono de disculpa.

-Nunca estoy demasiado ocupado para mis pequeñas princesas. ¡Yo mismo las llevare así sea que tenga que correr quince kilómetros llevándolas sobre mis hombros!

-No gracias, tomaremos el autobús, es mas rápido y menos vergonzoso. Chao.- respondió cínicamente Karin, dirigiéndose a la puerta sin mirar como su padre se volvía de piedra y se hacia a pedazos contra el suelo. Yuzu la siguió, sintiendo pena por su padre, pero a veces era tan exagerado que no queda otra que decir la verdad para que parara.

-Y nosotros ya nos íbamos también. Vamos Uriya, no te preocupes por él, siempre se pone así cada vez que ellas salen.- Ichigo se tomo del hombro a su amigo. Rápidamente alcanzaron a las gemelas en la parada del colectivo.

Ichigo y Ulquiorra se despidieron de las hermanas cuando subieron al colectivo que los llevaría al centro, ellas tomarían otro que las dejaría justo en el parque que decían. Acomodándose en sus asientos, se quedaron unos momentos mirando el paisaje de la ventana. Aquel silencio entre ellos era agradable, y ninguno tenia ganas de romperlo ahora. Pero pasados unos minutos, Ulquiorra hablo.-Tu familia es muy afectuosa, Kurosaki. Ya hasta me incluyeron en ella.

Ichigo le miro un segundo, cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa divertida.-Si, se podría decir. Mi viejo es algo exagerado pero es un buen tipo… Supongo que esa es su naturaleza, proteger a todas las personas que le importan, aun cuando solo los conoce de poco tiempo.

- hmm… igual que tu.-le codeo con un tono divertido.

-¡Ey! ¿Estas diciendo que me parezco a mi viejo?

-En lo del carácter protector y volátil quería decir, pero si te peinas así, y tuvieras una pequeña barba…-Ulquiorra acomodo el pelo anaranjado al estilo de Isshin y entrecerró los ojos, como si visualizara una barba anaranjada en el rostro del adolecente.-Oh si, el parecido es asombroso…

-¡¿Que? ¡Nooo! ¡Me quiero morir! ¡Argh! -empalideció, en su cabeza una imagen mental de el mismo con bata, barba, riéndose como idiota y alzando un pulgar victorioso justo como su padre. Su peor pesadilla personificada.

-Era broma, ya deja de gritar jajajaja.

-¡Eso no fue gracioso Cifer!-exclamo enojado al moreno, pero al verlo reírse su enojo se desvaneció, y el también se puso a reír animado. A ninguno de los dos le importo que todos los pasajeros se les quedaran viendo extrañados.

ººººº

-¡Kurosaki-kun! ¡Ulquiorra-san! ¡Llegaron!-Orihime fue la primero en verlos llegar. Todo el resto del grupo estaba allí.

-Sentimos la tardanza, pero ya saben como es mi viejo de pesado.-se disculpo Ichigo con una mano en su nuca. Como respuesta recibió un carterazo en la cara de parte de Rukia con cara de mal humor.

-¡Llevamos como veinte minutos esperándolos! ¡Para eso mándanos un mensaje o algo idiota!

-¡Perdón, no sabia que eras la señorita puntualidad!

-¿Entonces a donde vamos ahora?-pregunto el moreno, pasando de los otros dos.

-¡Tu no nos ignores!

Pero igual fueron ignorados por todos.-Bien, podemos pasearnos un rato por los negocios, ir al Arcade y luego comprar algo de comer en lo que vamos al concierto.- resumió Mizuiro alegremente.-Ojala hayan traído dinero para pagar lo suyo.

-¡¿Queee? ¡Yo pensé que tu invitabas!-se escandalizo Keigo que apenas había traído para pagar el bus para la vuelta. Todos le miraron un segundo en silencio.

-Vamos chicos, por allá vi un MusicWorld, vamos a ver que hay.-Señalo Tatsuki, todos yendo tras ella. Dejando a Keigo parado en medio de la vereda como un idiota.

-¡Espérenme! ¡No sean malos!

En la tienda de discos cada cual fue por su lado, viendo que era lo último. Casi todas las chicas, que eran Inoue, Rukia y Chizuru, se fueron para la parte de "Románticos" o a la parte donde se exhibían las bandas de adolecentes como Justin Beiber. Chad e Ichigo se fueron para la parte de rock, mientras que Renji, Ulquiorra y Tatsuki fueron a la parte de Punk. Mizuiro, Keigo e Ishida solo dieron vueltas ya que tenían gustos generales en lo de la música. Las chicas se pusieron a discutir altamente sobre que lindos eran los chicos en las portadas. Chizuru, más que chicos, se puso a alabar la belleza de Inoue, aunque Tatsuki le lanzo varios discos en la cabeza antes de que pudiera hacerle nada a la pelirroja. Mientras, de alguna manera, como solo podía ser con Renji e Ichigo, se pusieron a pelear por decir que tal genero musical era mejor que el otro. Desgraciadamente, terminaron tirando todo un aparador de discos y aparatos, a lo que los guardias pronto los echaron antes de que causaran más daños.

Luego, Inoue y Rukia se las arreglaron para arrastrar al grupo a una tienda de frivolidades femeninas, cadenitas, pulseras, bolsitos, maquillaje, y montones de adornitos con formas de animalitos, entre ellos unos muy parecidos a Chappy. Al salir Rukia estaba de lo mas contenta con sus nuevos veinte llaveros "Chappy" mas el bolso rosado, e Inoue con su nueva billetera con estampados de Hello Kitty, entre otros varios accesorios.

Luego de varios comercios después llegaron al Arcade, donde el grupo volvió a dividirse. Renji reto al otro pelirrojo a unas carreras de autos, en menos de un parpadeado, los dos estaban sentados frente a lo volantes pisando a fondo. Ulquiorra, un poco confundido con tantos ruidos y colores, fue rápidamente arrastrado del brazo por una sonriente Inoue hacia una plataforma de baile, con Chad y Tatsuki detrás. Los dos últimos tomaron el primer turno, de paso para que Ulquiorra viera de qué iba el juego.

-Lo que tienes que hacer es presionar los botones en el suelo cuando la señal llegue a la raya, ¿lo ves?- explico Orihime al aturdido moreno. Este asintió, pero la duda todavía pintaba su cara. Inoue suspiro comprensivamente.-Esta bien, lo entenderás cuando lo juegues… ¡oh mira! ¡Ya casi terminan!

Era increíble lo ágil que había resultado Chad, quien lo viera no podía creer lo bien que se movía el mexicano, tan bien como la pequeña, en comparación, morena a su lado. Terminada la canción, ambos exhalaron, levemente agitados por el ritmo enérgico de hace unos momentos. Bajaron de un salto, Chad les dio un pulgar arriba con una leve sonrisa.

-¡Estuviste increíble Sado-kun!-exclamo Orihime.

-Gracias, no es tan difícil como parece.-murmuro gravemente. Dio una amable palmada al moreno, animándole a subir. Mirando a los chicos un momento, Ulquiorra subió a la plataforma con expresión dudosa. Orihime se subió a la de al lado, ya mirando las distintas opciones para elegir.

-Vamos por algo fácil, Ulquiorra-kun.

La primera ronda fue un desastre. Varias risitas de otros espectadores que pasaban se oyeron. Ulquiorra estaba rojo de vergüenza, sus movimientos habían sido demasiado rígidos y no podía coordinarse con la pantalla.

-Tranquilo, es difícil si es tu primer intento.-Animo Tatsuki, aguantándose de reírse ella también del pobre moreno.

-El truco es soltarte, siente el ritmo y deja que tu cuerpo haga el resto. No bloquees lo que sientes.-comento Sado con su semblante serio de siempre.

-Buen consejo Sado-kun. ¿Vamos otra vuelta?-Ulquiorra suspiro, Orihime se veía tan animada que no se animo a decirle que no. Después de todo, estaba allí para divertirse, aprender cosas nuevas.

-¿Me queda otra?- sonrió para si, ya escuchando el inicio de la canción.

…

-Wow, ¿ya viste a los dos que están en la plataforma?

-¡Si, son tan geniales! ¡Se mueven tan bien!

-Lastima que sean novios, no me molestaría salir con el de pelo negro…

-¡Ni a mi con la pelirroja!

Eran los comentarios que Ichigo capto de los grupos de chicos que iban a la tarima de baile. Curioso el también, abandono el manubrio, dejando que Renji ganara la carrera. Una pequeña multitud se agolpaba, impidiéndole ver con claridad a los chicos que bailaban. Abriéndose paso a empujones, pudo ver por fin a los jugadores.

Inoue y Ulquiorra se movían al compas del acelerado ritmo, ninguno de los queriendo perder ante el otro. Los símbolos en la pantalla cayendo de forma acelerada, pero aun así, los dos chicos sacan "Perfect" a docenas. Y con un estallido, la canción finalizo. Ulquiorra había ganado por escasos puntos. Una gran ovación les aplaudió y silbo, pidiendo por otra ronda.

Los dos chicos se sonrojaron al ver el gran publico que habían atraído, tan concentrados estaban que no se habían dado cuenta. Bajaron de un salto a reunirse con sus amigos que les aplaudían felicitándolos.

-Eso fue increíble. Viste, solo hacia falta que te soltaras un poco "Ulquiorra-san".-le palmeo Tatsuki sonriéndole confianzudamente.-No había visto a nadie que estuviera al nivel de Orihime, ella es una campeona en este juego ¿sabias?

-¡Tatsuki-chaaan, no es para tanto!-Orihime se puso roja como un tomate.

-Wow, no sabía que bailabas tan bien Ulquiorra.-se sumo Ichigo a la conversación.

-Yo solo seguía lo que decía la pantalla.-miro para un costado, aguantándose la vergüenza.

-No lo se, no parecías tan concentrado en la pantalla.-se rio el pelirrojo con expresión burlesca. Volvió a reír al ver al moreno esquivar la mirada avergonzado.

-Ey chicos, no se ustedes pero a mi me dio hambre.-exclamo Tatsuki.-Vamos a comprar algo de comer, y mientras vamos de camino al Parque Central, como en media hora empezara el concierto.

Asintiendo, los chicos fueron en busca do los demás chicos, cada cual en su juego. Después de que pudieron arrancar a Renji del los controles (el pobre nunca había jugado videojuegos en su vida) el grupo fue hasta un Burguer King que estaba a un par de cuadras. Solo Ichigo y Tatsuki entraron, no hacia falta que fueran todos juntos adentro del negocio. La noche estaba fresca, perfecta para salir a caminar.

Orihime fue hasta donde estaba Ulquiorra, el cual observaba todo con curiosidad. Las luces de las farolas, autos y edificios, los grupos de gente pasar, el ruido de la ciudad, todo esto aun era extraño para él. Pero también era maravilloso.

-¿Y como lo estas pasando hasta ahora, Ulquiorra-san?-le sorprendió Orihime, poniéndose a su lado, con las manos en su espalda. El moreno le dio un vistazo para volverse de vuelta al paisaje urbano. Medito por unos momentos antes de contestar.

-Bastante bien, a pesar de los pequeños altercados en Abarai y Kurosaki. Aunque aun me cuesta un poco entender su concepto de diversión.-murmuro analíticamente. La pelirroja se quedo en silencio. A pesar de no tener recuerdos y su personalidad era algo diferente, Ulquiorra seguía expresándose como solía hacerlo.

Había momentos en los que se sentía tentada a preguntar sobre si el quería saberlo, sobre su pasado. Pero cada vez que pasaba, recordaba esa conversación en la casa de Kurosaki-kun.

_Al terminar la clase, todo el grupo se dirigió a la casa de Ichigo a pedido de este y Rukia. Se quedaron en silencio en la habitación del pelirrojo. Ulquiorra había vuelto a la tienda de Urahara, así que solo eran Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Chad, Uryuu y Orihime._

_-Les pedí que vinieran todos porque se que tienen preguntas sobre Ulquiorra, así que les contaremos todo desde el principio.-se rasco la cabeza el shinigami sustituto, un poco incomodo por las miradas enfocadas en el. Veinte minutos pasaron, contaron desde el ataque de los Hollows hasta lo de esa mañana, contestando las preguntas como mejor pudieron._

_-No tenemos idea de cómo volvió, ni él mismo lo sabe. Aunque no creo que sea tan importante tampoco.-gruño Rukia de brazos cruzados._

_-¿Pero que pasaría si otro Espada vuelve también? Deberíamos estar atentos por si acaso.-exclamo Uryuu acomodándose los lentes. Todos estando de acuerdo con el._

_-Supongo que en eso tienes razón, pero Ulquiorra no es una amenaza, Rukia y yo vimos que ya no tiene su hueco en el pecho, así que el ya no es un hollow. A lo que me lleva a lo que quería decirles.- Ichigo se cruzo de brazos, con una seria expresión.-Por favor, no le digan lo que paso cuando era un Espada._

_-¿Que?-preguntaron todos confundidos, Rukia incluida._

_-El no necesita saber que era una maquina asesina sin emociones. Que estuvo bajo el mando de Aizen y quien sabe que atrocidades hizo en su nombre. Él es una persona diferente, sea de la forma que haya vuelto, él ya pago por eso._

_-Incluso cuando él… -intento decir la pelirroja, pero no se animo a terminar. La mirada de Ichigo hacia ella la turbo por un momento, ambos sabían bien a lo que se referían._

_-Lo que sea, no se lo digan ¿esta bien?_

_En silencio, aceptaron. Pero Orihime sentía que había algo en la mirada de su amigo. Y creía saber que era. Culpa._

Suspiro. Se lo había prometido, y nunca seria capaz de romper una promesa a un amigo, en especial a Ichigo. Aspirando una bocanada de aire, se lleno de pensamientos felices. Contenta ahora, sonrió, y se agarro del brazo del moreno. -¡Ulqui-kun!

Ulquiorra se espanto.-¿Orihime-san, que pasa?

-¡Nada, solo quería decir tu nombre!-rio la chica. Notando una tienda de ropa para adolecentes, volvió a arrastrarlo con ella, sonriendo radiantemente.-¡Mira que cosas tan lindas, vamos a ver que mas hay!-sin esperar respuesta, le obligo a entrar con ella.

Miraron diverso conjuntos de pantalones, camisetas, zapatos, accesorios. A cada cosa, la chica exclamaba asombrada. Le encantaba revolver entre las prendas, uno siempre podía encontrar algo bueno si buscaba con energía, era lo que ella pensaba. Pero el moreno la saco de su ensoñación.

-Orihime-san, llevamos diez minutos mirando, los demás nos deven estar esperando.

-¡Waaah! Tenia ganas de seguir viendo, pero tienes razón.-suspiro algo desilusionada. La verdad que tenían lindas cosas allí, tomo nota mental de volver otro día por ahí. Pero cuando estaban por salir, vio un estante de donde colgaban bufandas de tela fina para cualquier ocasión.-¡Mira esto!-volvió tomar del brazo de su amigo. Emocionada tomo una bufanda de color verde claro. La colgó en el cuello del pelinegro, y exclamo alegre.-Te queda perfecta.

-…Si eso dices.-murmuro mirándose en un espejo cercano.-Pero no traje dinero para…

-Esta bien, yo te la comprare.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, es un regalo por ser mi amigo ¿si?-sonrió. Ulquiorra se quedo atónito, para luego suspirar, esa chica no tenia remedio. Sonrió, tocando la bufanda.

-Bien, si tanto insiste, tendré que aceptarlo.

-¡Si! Ahora démonos prisa, Kurosaki-kun, Tatsuki-chan y los demás deben estar esperándonos.

Luego de pagar salieron rápidamente, encontrando al grupo de chicos un poco molestos por su ausencia, pero nada grave. Dándose cuenta de que llegarían tarde, todos empezaron a correr hacia al parque, no sin algunas risas por alguna tontería del momento.

Era un mundo extraño y llamativo, pensó Ulquiorra, pero no negaría que era muy divertido.

**Continuara…**

Se lo que muchas estarán pensando justo ahora, así que por favor no me maten por las escenas de Ulquiorra y Orihime, la chica no es "taan" de mis favoritas pero es mas agradable que muchos otros personajes femeninos de otros mangas "ejemMisaejem". Y no se preocupen, no habrá UlquiHime en este fic, ellos solo son **amigos **aquí,** amigos**, nada más. Así que ya pueden bajar los carteles de "Orihime es una perra" y las antorchas nnU. Más adelante se descubrirá la verdadera naturaleza de su relación.

El juego ese de bailar me encanta, pero, irónicamente, nunca me e atrevido a jugarlo, mucho menos en publico, quien me entiende? 8-(

Ichigo: Ey Ulqui, por que no te bailas otra mas para mi?

Ulquiorra: y donde esta el tablero?

Ichigo: justo aquí, en mi regazo…

Ulquiorra: O/O

Miko: Ichigo perverrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! I love it! XD

¡A si! La vestimenta de Ichigo y Ulquiorra son del poster promocional de la cuarta peli de Bleach "The Hell verse", esta imperdible. Yo se las puedo mandar la imagen si eso quieren o la posteo en mi cuenta de Deviantart.

¡Dios mío, Bleach ya tiene como diez años! Entonces, cuando empezaron a publicarla yo tendría… 12 años! Mira lo que me perdía o.o

Me encanta la comedia de Tite Kubo XD por eso, en lo que escribo siempre ando mirando los tomos para tratar de emularla, además de intentar que los personajes no queden muy OOC, excepto por Ulqui, pero por razones obvias XD Como sea, digan que los pareció el capi en general, no solo cosas como "Orihime debe morir" o algo parecido el fic no se centrara en ella, así que no mas bashing contra la pelirroja, si? Les adelanto que el prox. capi un nuevo (o nuevos) personaje se unirá al fic, es uno de mis favoritos, a ver si adivinan cual.

Pregunta: si Szayel y Aaroniero fueron al infierno, porque bajaron juntos? Los dos murieron en momentos diferentes. Y a donde fueron a parar los demás Espadas? (Excepto por Grimmjow, todos sabemos que el sigue vivo :D)

Les dejo estas preguntas para que piensen un rato XD ahora si nos vemos.

Miko


	7. Chapter 7

**Resurrección**

_Se dice que todos tenemos una segunda oportunidad para vivir, para ser felices otra vez, para encontrar eso que nos complementa. El no era nada, sin un corazón para sentir y sin recuerdos para añorar. Pero bajo esa noche eterna, su cuerpo desintegrándose por las heridas que un inocente le causo sin intención, y aquella gentil mujer tendiéndole la mano, fue cuando lo encontró, aquello que creyó que no existía… su corazón estaba allí, justo en su propia palma, y solo al final se había dado cuenta. En toda su vida solo conoció dolor y desesperación… ¿encontraría en su segunda vida aquello que le intentaron arrebatar?_

IchigoxUlquiorra ^.^ si fuera por mi, sus uniformes serian como el de Grimmjow :9

Bien, otro capítulo de mi querido fic, en serio, tengo puestas todas mis neuronas en este proyecto, y no parare hasta llegar al final. Ahora, bajo la protección del poster de Ichigo, Orihime, Ulquiorra y Grimmjow que pegue sobre mi computadora, y el de L a mi costado me siento mas feliz de continuar esta historia n0n

Ahora, lamento informales que en este capi, ni Ulquiorra ni Ichigo estarán presentes… no me maten! Es por una buena causa, lo juro! Les aviso de antemano porque no quiero verlas/los al final de capi con antorchas y tridentes apuntándome nnU pero en el siguiente si lo estarán y quien sabe que otras sorpresas mas. Bien, ahora si dejo de molestar. Lean.

**Bleach es propiedad de** **Tite Kubo**, aunque también hay que agradecerle a Akira Torishama (creador de Dragón Ball) por inspirarlo a continuar dibujando Bleach, si no, de lo que nos hubiéramos perdido DX

**Un trió de locos**

ººººº

_Eran solitarios, el como su familia. La gente siempre estaba diciendo cosas de ellos. Que eran… diferentes. Pero no tenían que darle importancia, era lo que papa siempre decía mientras les palmeaba la cabeza a sus dos hijos, su esposa viéndolos desde la casa, también sonriendo._

_Esa noche, el jefe de la familia los reunió a todos en un claro, cargando una bolsa sobre su hombro. Dijo que era una sorpresa, y que solo tenían que quedarse sentados con mama a esperar a que terminara con los preparativos. Ansioso, miraba cada movimiento de su padre, queriendo saber ya que era lo que les mostraría._

_El hombre se levanto, y fue con ellos. Hizo una señal de que callaran y miraran al cielo. Un zumbido hizo eco en el silencioso bosque, para luego iluminarse con una explosión de colores. _

_Maravillados, la solitaria familia quedo fascinada por la sucesión de explosiones, colores tan vivos y brillantes que hacían empalidecer a las estrellas. _

_ººººº_

La blanca arena del infinito desierto se levanto bajo los pies del capitán Kurotsuchi. El extraño hombre, con su perpetua sonrisa maniaca observo atentamente. Para el resto de los shinigamis no era mas que un desierto frio y sin vida. La luna era la única fuente de iluminación y el viento su único acompañante.

Pero para los analíticos ojos de científico era una historia completamente diferente. El veía un sinfín de posibilidades y escondites para sus futuros objetos de investigación. Ya hacia mucho que había perdido la cuenta de las veces había venido a Hueco Mundo desde la Guerra de Invierno, pero cada vez que venia, siempre le aguardaba nuevas sorpresas. Claro que solo para el eran agradables, para los pobres hombres que tenían que acompañarlos solo eran posibles sentencias de muerte. Solo la teniente Nemu se mantenía impasible ante los posibles peligros que por allí había.

Se suponía que estaba ahí para investigar la causa de que tantos hollows fueran al mundo humano tan repentinamente, pero ya hacia mucho que se había olvidado de este propósito. Con una sonrisa en la que se le podía ver la dentadura completa, el hombre de extraño "peinado" se agacho con rapidez, enterrando su mano en la arena. De un tirón, saco una especie de ciempiés blanco del tamaño de una serpiente grande, que se retorcía furiosamente.

-¡Nemu, el contenedor ahora!-ordeno. La mujer silenciosamente se acerco, sacando una especie de caja especial revestida, especial para hollows. El insecto fue puesto en ella y encerrado.

-Bien, bien, bien, veamos ¿que tenemos aquí?-se pregunto el Capitán avanzando, subiendo una alta duna. Una vez en lo alto, se detuvo a contemplar el paisaje. El resto de grupo se apresuro a llegar a su lado. Tal vez no fuera tan buena idea, sabían lo psicótico que podía ser el hombre, pero en medio de un desierto donde el peligro acechaba en todas partes, no tenían mucha opción.

Y fue cuando lo vieron. El gran palacio de Hueco Mundo, Las Noches… lo que quedaba de el.

Parecía ser que luego de que Aizen lo abandonara y todos su Espadas fueran derrotados, el resto de los hollows decidieron que seria mejor destruir el símbolo de la opresión hacia los de su especie. Ahora se veía a como solía ser, cuando el Segundo Espada pretendía ser el dios de ese mundo vacio.

Mayuri, a diferencia de los otros, no miraba hacia las ruinas. Su mirada se perdía en la oscuridad, prestando más atención al resto de sus sentidos. Podía sentirlo, un rastro muy débil de un reiatsu a-normal. Justo por… ¡ahí! Dirigiéndose a un costado, se agacho para tomar algo semienterrado en la arena. Una mascara de hueso partida, una mascara de arrancar. La examino con atención, aun había rastro de energía en ella, muy posiblemente de su atacante mas que del propietario. Pero no tuvo mas tiempo para sacar otras teorías, porque la mascara se partió en sus manos, convirtiéndose en polvo.

Aunque, la verdad, no era una gran perdida, no con los millares de restos desparramados justo delante de él, semienterrados en la arena. Una exclamación se escucho a sus espaldas.

-Oh dios, parece un cementerio de hollows…-exclamo un jovencito con un temblor en la voz.

-¿Que cosa pudo matar a tantos de ellos?-se pregunto otro, diciendo lo que todos tenían miedo de pensar.

Mayuri suspiro, hubiera preferido venir solo con Nemu, pero según órdenes, tenia que llevar un grupo de apoyo y protección, por si algo pasaba. Pero para él, esos shinigamis solo tenían una función, servir como carnada. Suspirado un poco fastidiado, ordeno a su teniente. -Nemu, recoge una cuantas mascaras, quiero investigar los restos de energía en ellas. Y ten mucho cuidado de que no se rompan.

-Si señor.

Apenas si tuvo tiempo para guardar un par de ellas cuando una gran presión espiritual cayó sobre ellos. Los shinigamis más débiles cayeron de rodillas, abrumados por tal poder. El Capitán del decimosegundo batallón intento mantenerse tranquilo, aunque la ansiedad le hacia temblar muy levemente. Mas que preocupado por el creciente peligro, se enfoco mas en saber el origen de se poder, empezando a sonreír alegremente. Lo que sea que tuviera tanto poder debía estar cerca, y que lograra enmascararlo todo este tiempo, sin que ni el lo notara, tenia que ser algo de valor científico.

Y al alzar la vista, pudo ver la enorme sombra delante de la luna.

Una gran explosión roja se dio en medio del desierto, pero no había absolutamente nadie para verla.

ººººº

Karin escondió su bostezo tras su vaso de plástico. La verdad, ni quería venir a esa fiesta de cumpleaños, pero como su compañera, a la que no recordaba ni como se llamaba (¿Midoriko era?) se veía tan emocionada al entregarle la invitación, que no se pudo negar, agregando el echo de que la amenazo una vez con que no le contara a nadie sobre aquel incidente de su hermano saltando como a cinco metros de altura. Además, Yuzu le insistió en venir también, a que socializara un poco, a que solo juntase con sus cuatro amigos con lo que iba a practicar futbol.

Los cuales también habían asistido y estaba dando vueltas por ahí armando jaleo.

-¡Kurosaki, que tan si armamos un partido para divertirnos! ¡Esta fiesta esta algo aburrida!-le grito Ryohei alzando su pelota de futbol que había traído por si las dudas.

La chica termino su gaseosa, y tiro el vaso al suelo.-Muy bien, pero vamos a una parte desocupada, no quiero que me reten si terminamos decorando el pastel con la pelota.

El una parte mas alejada de donde se celebraba el cumpleaños, los cinco chicos pateaban la pelota para todos lados, era un todos contra todos, y el que metiera mas goles al arco improvisado ganaba. Hasta ahora, Karin iba adelante.

-¡Y aquí va, el Balonazo Asesino de Karin!-con todas su fuerza, pateo la pelota. La patada fue tan poderosa que la pelota se curvo levemente en su pie antes de salir disparada, recorrer los diez metros de distancia al arco, y hacer el gol. Aunque no había nada para detenerla, y la pelota continuo, atravesando varios matorrales.

-¡Wah! ¡Karin, no hagas eso, mira si nos mata en una de esas!-se quejaron los niños, intimidados por la fuerza de la Kurosaki, ella era mas machona que todos esos niños juntos.

-Ay, pero que miedosos que son.-gruño.

-¡No somos miedosos!-le grito Pinta, poniéndose en pose de pelea, pero su piernas temblorosas decían otra cosa.

-Ash, lo que sea. ¿Y a quien le toca busca la pelota ahora?

-Yo no.-se subió los lentes Usaka.

-Yo ya lo hice la vez anterior.- respondió Donny rascándose su afro.

-Ni me miren, ya van tres veces que lo hice.-se cruzo de brazos Ryohei.

-Yo ni pienso buscarla, si Kurosaki no pateara tan fuerte la pelota no se iría tan lejos.-se quejo Pinta. Karin suspiro hastiada.

-Bien, yo la traigo. Increíble, además de miedosos, vagos.-gruño la chica alejándose.

Estuvo revolviendo entre los arbustos como cinco minutos sin encontrar nada. Tal vez si la pateo demasiado fuerte, pensó, además de que la oscuridad no le ayudaba mucho. Ya se estaba poniendo bastante oscuro, y las luces de los faroles apenas servían para iluminar los caminitos de piedra. Claro, al ver su reloj, noto que ya eran como las ocho y media. Que rápido paso el tiempo, seguro que pronto iban a cantar el feliz cumpleaños. Decidió que en cuanto encontrara el balón, iría con el resto de los chicos, no quería perderse el pastel ni loca.

Revolvió con más fuerza, apurada. La cosa no podía haber ido tan lejos, ¿verdad? Corrió unas ramas de un espeso arbusto, y la pelota cayo dando pequeños saltos antes de detenerse. Sonrió, por fin, y ahora, a volver para comer de ese delicioso pastel de crema y frutillas.

Al tomar el balón escucho algo, el ruido de pasos sobre la hierba. Por un segundo pensó que tal vez seria algún animal pasando, de no ser por esa sensación de poder espiritual aumentando poco a poco.

Se volvió con rapidez a la dirección por donde venia. ¿Seria uno de esos monstruos con huecos en el cuerpo? ¿O seria uno de esos shinigamis como su hermano o Hitsugaya-kun? No podía estar segura. Entrecerrando los ojos, espero, sintiendo que ya estaba justo delante suyo. El ruido de los pasos acelerándose, estaba corriendo, pero no era unos, sino varios pasos. ¿Acaso eran…?

Los arbustos se abrieron dando paso a una pequeña figura cubierta en una tela rasgada, que cayo delante de Karin, agitada como si hubiera corrido por horas. Bajo la tela apenas pudo verse una carita aniñada, y grandes ojos de color gris. Karin se quedo sin palabras, ciertamente no esperaba ver esto.-¿Estas bien…?-pregunto suavemente al niño.

Pero este rápidamente se levanto, reanudando su corrida, como si no la hubiese visto, mientras lloriqueaba y gemía. Karin estaba por gritarle que se detuviera pero otros los arbustos volvieron a abrirse, donde dos criaturas horrendas con agujeros (por lo menos a uno de ellos se le veía el agujero) salieron, riendo maniáticamente, tal como en los cuentos de hadas. Ahora Karin lo entendió, el pequeño era perseguido por esos dos.

-¡Jajajaja no podrás escapar esta vez!-grito el mas bajo de los monstruos.

-¡Si, ahora si vas a caer en nuestras manos! ¡Jajajajaja!-exclamo el de la cabeza desproporcionalmente grande. Estaba apunto de atrapar un pedazo de la tela que cubría al niño cuando…

"**¡POOOW!"**

Un balonazo se estrello en su nuca, mandando a volar varios metros antes de chocar contra el tronco de un gran árbol. El otro no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Karin le cayo encima, y le empezó a golpear con una rama gruesa que encontró.-¡¿Porque no se meten con alguien de su tamaño?

-¡Ay! ¡Aunch! ¡Ow! ¡Ey! ¡Para, en la cara no! ¡Que estoy en secuencia!- gimoteaba corriendo en círculos asustado. Karin siguió golpeándole hasta que el tipo tropezó con una rama, golpeándose contra una piedra, dejándolo K.O. finalmente.

-¡Por fin!-se paso la mano por la sudada frente, viendo como el niño estaba sorprendido contemplándola. -¡Ey! No te preocupes, ellos ya no pueden lastimarte.

-Tu... tu…- le señalo con el dedo con la boca abierta, y se puso a lloriquear histéricamente.-¡Mataste a mis hermanos!

-¡¿Que? ¡Yo! ¡Yo no…! ¡¿Tus hermanos? ¡¿Como pueden ser esas cosas tus hermanos?-Karin se erizo ante los gritos agudos y las lagrimas en forma de cascada del pequeño. Creo que esta ves si se había pasado.

-¡Buaaaah! ¡Mis hermanos! ¡Los mataste, asesina! ¡Asesina! ¡Asesina de hermanos!

-¡Yo…! ¡Lo siento, no sabia, pero es que parecía que ellos te iban a lastimar!-Karin se agacho a la altura del niño, niña en realidad, ahora que la tela ya no cubría su cara. Podía ver perfectamente su cara aniñada, junto con una gran marca rosada que cruzaba sus mejillas, una cicatriz que subía de su nariz a su frente, ¿y un extraño casco en forma de calavera?

-¡Solo estábamos jugando al corre que te pillo eterno de Nell y su amigos buaaaaaah!-se le alcanzo a entender entre sus hipidos y lloriqueos.

-"¿Correo que te pilo eterno?"-Karin puso cara de cómico extrañamiento.

-Ouch. Eso dolió, no sabes.-la enorme cosa con un traje de lunares se levanto, sobándose la nuca.

-¡Dondochakka! ¡Estas vivo! ¡Es un milagro!-exclamo la niña yendo a abrazarse al tipo de enorme cabeza

-¡Y no se olviden de mi! ¡El mas guapo de todos!-exclamo ahora en tipo delgado con mascara en forma de hormiga.

-¡Pesche!

Los tres personajes se abrazaron en cámara lenta, como si estuvieran en alguna película romántica, y se pusieron a llorar los unos encimas de los otros, como si no se hubieran visto de hace años. Karin se quedo viendo la extraña escena con los ojos en blanco.-¿Quien demonios son ustedes?-alcanzo a murmurar con voz apagada.

-¡Oh! ¡Perdón! Es que desde que llegamos aquí, pensamos que nadie podía vernos. Yo soy Nell Tu.-se presento la niña alzando su manita muy sonriente.

-Y yo soy Pesche, el hermano del medio.-saludo ahora el tipo delgado llevándose una mano a la nuca, simulando estar apenado.

-Y yo el hermano mayor Dondochakka.-el tipo de enorme cara contesto.

-Y tres juntos somos… ¡Los hermanos Neldope!/ ¡Los increíbles hermanos del desierto!/ ¡Los tres hermanos de la arena!-gritaron los tres a la vez poniéndose en poses ridícula como en los programas de superhéroes.

-… eh… ¿que?-Karin prácticamente no tenia idea de que pensar.

-¡¿No que habíamos quedado en los Hermanos Neldope?

-¡Pero los increíbles hermanos del desierto suena mas cool!

-¡A mi me gusta los tres hermanos de la arena, no sabes!

Karin solo podía escuchar gritos incoherentes sobre que nombre iba mejor, tú no sabes, esto y aquello, y bla, bla, bla, bla. Hasta que la vena que se hinchaba en su frente al presenciar tanta estupidez termino explotando.-¿Quieren callarse de una maldita vez?

Las tres criaturas se abrazaron asustadas, el aura de esa chica prácticamente estaba ardiendo.-¡Lo sentimos! ¡Por favor no nos mates!

-¡Si! ¡Soy muy bello para morir todavía!-grito Pesche con una mano en su frente, en pose melodramática.

-… Cálmate Karin, cálmate, no es su culpa que sean imbéciles…-susurro para si misma la morena. Masajeándose las sienes, su furia se fue apaciguando hasta un nivel normal, no quería ser como su hermano en ese aspecto. Justo en ese momento, escucho los llamados de su hermana.

-¡Karin! ¡¿Donde estas? ¡Ah! Por fin te encontré.-la niña castaña paso a través de los matorrales, con expresión molesta.-Porque estas aquí, ya van a festejar el…-pero su frase quedo inconclusa al notar a los otros seres, los que se quedaron asombrados de que la castaña parecía ser capaz de verlos también. Antes de que Karin pudiera decir algo, la niña grito emocionada. -¡Waaa! ¡No sabia que habían contratado payasos! ¡Me encantan los payasos!

-Yuzu, ellos no…-Karin sudaba la gota gorda. Su hermana era tan inocente.

-Pero por que están aquí, la fiesta es por allá, ¿se perdieron? ¡Vengan, yo los llevo!-la niña los empujo hacia donde venia la música y las risas.

-¡Fiesta! ¡Adoro las fiestas!- exclamo exaltado Pesche.

-¿Como lo sabes si nunca estuviste en una? no sabes-pregunto el más grande con expresión de duda.

-¡No importa, mientras allá comida yo me anoto!-y Nell salió corriendo, con su estomago rugiendo como un león en plena selva.

-¡No, esperen!-Karin alcanzo a agarrar a la mas pequeña y detener a los otros dos. Con tono serio, les volvió a hablar.-No tiene que ir hasta allá, nosotros les traeremos comida, ¿bien?

-¡¿Por que? ¡Yo quiero comer ya!-gimoteo Nell revolviéndose en sus brazos.

-Porque, por si no lo notaron, ¡nadie mas puede verlos! ¡Ustedes mismos lo dijeron!

-… eso significa… ¡QUE SOMOS FANTASMAS! ¡AAAAAAH!-y los tres personajes se pusieron a gritar y correr en círculos como unos completos tarados.

-Dios mío…-se golpe la frente frustrada.

…

Como unos cuarenta minutos después, las dos niñas lograron separarse del resto de los chicos que jugaban luego de haber cortado el pastel. Llevaban varias bolsas de frituras, caramelos y una gaseosa, no eran un gran alimento, pero era lo único que pudieron encontrar. Deslizándose en la vegetación, pudieron reencontrarse con los tres personajes sentados en el piso, que en cuanto vieron la comida, ríos de baba cayeron de sus bocas.

-¡Muchisisisimas gracias! ¡No saben lo muertos que estábamos de hambre! ¡Un par de días mas y ni podríamos levantarnos del piso!-Pesche se abrazo efusivamente a la morena.

-Si bien, tendrían menos hambre si no se la pasaran corriendo y siendo exagerados, y quítate de encima, no quiero que manches mi remera nueva con tu baba.

Los vieron devorar las golosinas como bestias salvajes, el mas grande incluso se las comía con bolsas enteras, pero rápidamente eran regurgitadas, y vueltas a comer. Armándose de paciencia, Karin les enseño como abrirlas, aunque al final terminaron optando por pisar las bolsas hasta que reventaban y comían los bocaditos del pasto.

-¡ñam nunca ñam había anh comido algo tan extraño como esto!-hablo Nell con la boca llena y migajas en los labios. Yuzu no pudo evitar sentir ternura por la pequeña de carita redonda.

-Entonces, ¿que rayos son ustedes?-finalmente pregunto la morena con los brazos cruzados en su pecho.-Puedo ver que este tipo tiene un agujero, ¿pero ustedes también?-señalo a Dondochakka y la de pelo verde.

-¿No sabes que es de mala educación señalar a la gente así?-exclamo Pesche indignado.

-Bueno, yo tengo un agujero por aquí atrás…-Nell señala su parte posterior, o sea su trasero.

-¡NO ME REFIERO A ESE AGUJERO! ¡SINO AL QUE EL TIENE EN LA PANZA!

-¡AH! ¿El ombligito?

-Grrrr.-se revolvió el pelo frustrada.

-Que miedo da esa chica, no sabes.- tembló ligeramente el de la enorme carota.

-No te preocupes, ella siempre es así. No tiene mucha paciencia con la gente estrafalaria excepto por nuestro papa. ¿Y de donde es que vienen? Hace rato decían que eran los hermanos del desierto no se que.- Yuzu entrecerró los ojos intentando recordar cuando se presentaron ante ella.

-¡Los hermanos Neldope!/ ¡Los increíbles hermanos del desierto!/ ¡Los tres hermanos de la arena!

-En serio, ¿no se les ocurre otra cosa diferente?-murmuro por lo bajo la otra gemela.

-Nosotros venimos de un lugar lejano, lleno de peligros, donde la oscuridad reina eternamente…-exclamo Pesche con gesto teatral.

-Un lugar que ni en tus peores pesadillas podrías imaginar…no sabes…-le acompaño Dondochakka.

-Pero que aun así llamamos hogaaaar…-canturrearon a la vez.

-¿Y todo esto va a…?-gruño Karin.

-¡NO NOS INTERRUMPAS CUANDO CANTAMOS!

-Lo que sea…

-Ese lugar se llama Hueco Mundo.-contesto Nell con mirada baja. -Allí solo hay desierto y es de noche siempre. Pero estando juntos, Nell y sus hermano han podido vivir bien.- sonrió ligeramente, pero volvió a ponerse seria.-Hasta que nos encontramos con Itsygo, y el lo cambio todo…

-Itsy… Ichigo?-exclamaron ambas hermanas. ¿Podría ser que…?

-Si, gracias a Itsygo, Nell pudo descubrir a su verdadera yo. Pero él se fue sin despedirse… Itsygo tonto…-unas lagrimitas asomaban por la comisura de sus ojos. Inmediatamente sus compañeros fueron a reconfortarla.

-No te preocupes Nell, cuando lo encontremos, le vamos a dar una paliza tal que se vera aun peor que estiércol de escarabajo.-animo Pesche alzando su puño cerrado.

-Pensé que te gustaban los escarabajos, no sabes.

-¡Los escarabajos en si, no su estiércol!

-Pero…-Nell los interrumpió.-¡Vinimos aquí por otra razón! ¡Vinimos a buscar a…!-se interrumpió bruscamente, como si temiera que algo malo fuera a pasar justo en ese momento.

-Nell, no podemos saber si sigue vivo.-hablo seriamente, por primera vez, el de la cabeza en forma de insecto.

-¡Pero no encontramos ninguna prueba ni nada! ¡Tiene que estar vivo! ¡Nell lo siente en su corazoncito! ¡No digan esas cosas tan feas!-y la niña rompió a llorar de nuevo, pero no de la forma escandalosas, sino de una forma triste y callada, casi como un adulto. Los otros dos la fueron a abrazar, susurrando disculpas y tratando de confortarla. Las gemelas, que se mantuvieron al margen, también sintieron pena. No se les ocurrió que tuvieran una historia tan dramática, siendo tan infantiles y enérgicos. Acercándose lentamente, se sentaron junto a ellos.

-Sentimos mucho su pena. Si quieren podemos ayudarles a buscar a esa persona que dicen.-murmuro Karin con expresión apacible.

-Si, los ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos.- siguió Yuzu con una pequeña sonrisa esperanzada.

-¿De… de verdad?-sollozo Nell, limpiándose las lagrimas.

-Claro que si. Para eso son los amigos.

-¿Nos consideran sus… amigos?- las gemelas se miraron un instante y asintieron juntas.

Los tres hollows saltaron sobres ellas, llorando a pata suelta ahora, conmovidos por su amabilidad. -¡Waaah nuestros primeros amigos en meses!

-¡Soy tan feliz, no sabes!

-¡Nell esta feliz ahora buaaaaahhh!

-¡Si, si, como sea pero quítense de encima de una veeeeeeeez!

**Continuara…**

Yeeeaaah! Nell por fin entro en la historia! Yo amo a esta niña, es una mujer fuerte, amable, divertida, caprichosa, lo tiene todo n.n junto con Tia, es de los personajes femeninos que mas me gustan. Espero que les gustara el capitulo, realmente me esforcé porque no me quedaran muy OOC, estos tipos son tan hilarantes.

Nell: MIKOOOO!

Miko: waah! No me grites en el oído por favor! Y que es esa cosa atrás tuyo!

Nell: lo siento, pero es que BawaBawa esta triste porque no lo incluiste a el también! Es la mascota del equipo!

BawaBawa: baaaaaw…

Miko: lo siento, pero es que según tengo entendido, tu no puedes vivir en otro lado que no sea en la arena, y en Karakura no hay desiertos, tendrás que conformarte con estar dentro del estomago de Dondochakka. Pero ya pensare en algo para ti en el futuro.

Ichigo: mentirosa…

Miko: tú cállate o hago que Ulqui se enamore de Renji

Ichigo: mis disculpas Miko-sama -.-U

Jeje asi esta mejor. Y unas pequeñas aclaraciones que me olvide de poner en el capi anterior. Ulquiorra es "conocido" como Uriya por las personas normales (ósea Taksuki, Chizuru, Keigo y Mizuiro) pero con el tiempo le empezaron a llamar Ulquiorra, algo así como un "sobrenombre" aunque no sepan que ese es su nombre verdadero. Medio como a Chad, que en realidad se llama Sado, pero le dicen Chad XD para que no piensen que me olvide o algo jeje yo siempre trato de pensar hasta en los pequeños detalles.

Y Dondochakka generalmente agrega "no sabes" al final de cada frase, algo así como un tic. Esto lo saco del anime, en las traducciones al manga que leí debieron borrarlas porque este detalle no aparece. Intento estar a la par con el anime también. Por fin vi los episodios de la pelea de Ichigo y Ulqui… es tan triste cuando Ulqui se vuelve cenizas! T0T Ulqui noooo! Tite Kubo, mas te vale traerlo de vuelta que sino voy a correr todos los continentes, atravesare montañas y nadare mares y océanos hasta Japón, voy a tu apartamento y te obligo a que lo traigas! Entendiste?

Ups, lo siento, la emoción me pudo mas nnU. Esto es todo por ahora. Quizás la otra semana subo el siguiente capitulo, quizás.

Agradezco todos los reviews que estoy recibiendo. **Paola-chan, KiraraDeyenle, Kuree06, kalhisto azula, sadness-uchiha, Kimiko_Suzumiya, satsuki82, gabriela taisho, Cifer,** sus reviews renuevan mi inspiración para seguir escribiendo, muchísimas gracias n0n. Y a las personas que leen en el anonimato, también aprecio que hayan elegido este fic para entretenerse. Yo también suelo hacerlo, así que las comprendo. Si algún día se animan a dejar su review, harán a esta chica sonreír n.n

Kakushi Miko


	8. Chapter 8

**Resurrección**

_Se dice que todos tenemos una segunda oportunidad para vivir, para ser felices otra vez, para encontrar eso que nos complementa. El no era nada, sin un corazón para sentir y sin recuerdos para añorar. Pero bajo esa noche eterna, su cuerpo desintegrándose por las heridas que un inocente le causo sin intención, y aquella gentil mujer tendiéndole la mano, fue cuando lo encontró, aquello que creyó que no existía… su corazón estaba allí, justo en su propia palma, y solo al final se había dado cuenta. En toda su vida solo conoció dolor y desesperación… ¿encontraría en su segunda vida aquello que le intentaron arrebatar?_

IchigoxUlquiorra n.n creo que un poco de ShinjixOrihime, creo que es medio canon la pareja, aunque la verdad no se…

Buenas, soy feliz de recibir su reviews n.n por eso, les espera una sorpresa en este capi… y no se te ocurre bajarte hasta el final ¬¬ que si no, no tiene gracia XD

Por cierto, si pueden, antes de leer este capi, vayan a esta pagina "www . mcanime . net / foro / viewtopic . php?t=51692" y bájense el archivo que dice The BEST of Aqua Timez, porque mencionare algunos temas de esta banda y creo que entenderían mejor si los escucharan. Recomiendo esta música y todos sus temas, estos chicos son realmente buenos n.n

**Bleach es propiedad de** **Tite Kubo,** lei de una dibujante en deviantart que el autor quiere que Bleach dure otros diez años mas O.o!... pues si traes a Ulqui, Grimm y Nell de vuelta y que sean amigos de Ichigo, por mi esta bien…

**Contigo**

ººººº

_Solo sabia que había perdido algo, algo muy importante, pero no podía acordase de que. Eso le angustiaba, le hacia sentir vacio. Era una sensación indescriptible. Con lo único que podía asemejarla vagamente era con esa opresión en la garganta cuando algo muy malo sucedía. Imagina esa sensación y multiplícala por mil... Nada agradable._

_Como había llegado a ese mundo, tampoco lo recordaba. Toda su mente y memoria eran como una hoja en blanco. Aun así, su cabeza no dejaba de dolerle. ¿Era esa la razón por la que ese casco en su cabeza se formo? ¿Para protegerlo del dolor? _

_Muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta, haciendo que ese vacio creciera más y mas… ¿seria esto la verdadera desesperación?_

ººººº

Ya eran cerca de las once y cuarto cuando todo el grupo llego al Parque. Como la mayoría de estos eventos comienzan mas tarde de lo programado, no se habían perdido de nada. Lo que si, tenían que aguantarse una fila de diez metros de distancia.

-Por eso les decía que teníamos que venir mas temprano.-murmuro Keigo con cara molesta.

-¿Para comernos una hora de espera en la fila? No gracias.-se rasco la cabeza el pelinaranja, después de todo, la final avanzaba bastante rápido, solo tardaba porque era larga.

Por fin llegaron a la entrada donde los cuidadores, que tenían una pinta de gorilas malhumorados con lentes negros, a pesar de que ya era de noche. Al hablar parecía que gruñían. Aunque solo Keigo se sintió intimidado por estos tipos, los demás solo pasaron como si fuera cosa de rutina.

El Parque estaba cercado por una malla metálica puesta para la ocasión, pero nunca faltaba los vivos que intentaban colarse sin pagar. Claro que con la buena seguridad que se había contratado, eran sacados a las patadas a los cinco minutos. Precisamente mientras el grupo pasaba iban a sacando a un par agarrados del cuello de la camiseta.

Ya adentro, había un gran espacio para caminar, y a los costados unos cuantos puestos de comida, bebidas y "souvenirs". Las colas iban para todos lados, varios adolecentes paseaban en grupos o parejas charlado animados, y algunos otros se quedaban sentados en las tarimas frente al escenario adonde el grupo pronto tocaría.

-Bien, ¿ahora que hacemos?-pregunto Renji mirando para todos lados. Después de todo, esta era a primera vez que venia a este tipo de eventos.

-Estoy seguro de que la banda saldrá pronto a tocar.- Mizuiro miro la hora en su celular.-Mientras vamos por uno refrescos y esperamos en las tarimas.

Nadie puso objeción. Caminaron hasta el puesto más cercano de bebidas, admirando la cantidad de jóvenes que daban vueltas muy animados.

-Pensé que habría mas cosas que... bueno, esto.-comento un poco decepcionado Ulquiorra a Ichigo a su costado.

-Lo que pasa es que la idea de venir a lugares como estos es conocer otras personas, y, bien, ligar para variar.-el pelirrojo se rasco la nuca un poco incomodo con el tema. Noto que el moreno se le quedo mirando sin entender.-Me refiero a conocer chicas o chicos para salir.

-¿No estamos saliendo ya?

Dios, Ichigo lo miro con grandes ojos. Suspiro, ¿pero de que se asombraba? los únicos tratos sociales que Ulquiorra había tenido eran con él y el resto del grupo, y siendo un espíritu de quien sabe cuantos años en un cuerpo falso, ¿como va saber lo que los adolecentes de hoy en día hacen?-Cuando digo salir, me refiero a tener citas.

-¿Citas?

-Si citas, como… ugh…- bien, el tema ya se estaba poniendo incomodo para él, se sentía como si le estuviera hablando a un niño de cinco años de donde salen los bebes. Para su suerte, Rukia e Inoue vieron a su rescate.

-Ey Ichigo, ¿que tanto parlotean por aquí? Y nosotros como tontos en otra cola.-comento la más baja, señalando la gran cola de adolecentes malhumorados esperando por las bebidas, y otra fila igual de larga, pero para el baño.

-Le estaba explicando a Ulquiorra sobre lo que hace la gente en este lugar.

-¿A si? ¿Y que es lo que hace?-Rukia rápidamente capto el gesto incomodo del pelinaranja, y quiso seguir con el juego, ha ver que tanto podía molestarlo. Ichigo la miro de forma fulminante.

-Oh si. Ya casi había olvidado que eras un espíritu en un gigai, es comprensible que no sepas sobre cosas como estas.-el quinsy comento a nadie en general.

-Nosotros ayudaremos a Ulquiorra-san con todas sus dudas.- aplaudió con su aura de felicidad la pelirroja.-¿Hay algo que quieras saber justo ahora?

-… ¿que es una cita?

-…

-¡ICHIGO PERVERTIDO! ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS LE HAZ ESTADO ENSEÑANDO?-le grito Rukia al desprevenido shinigami.

-¡¿Que? ¿Porque te escandalizas? No es que haya nada malo en eso.

-¡Pero una cosa lleva a otra, y al final querrá saber sobre…! Ya sabes…-le susurro para que el moreno no pudiera oírle.

-… Tú eres la única pervertida aquí por pensar en eso Rukia.

-¿Sobre que?-pregunto inocentemente Ulquiorra, que no entendía el porque tanta discusión.

-¡Sobre nada!-exclamaron todos a la vez, poniéndose colorados.-Oigan, parece que los chicos por fin pudieron comprar las gaseosas ¡vamos para allá!-Siguiendo a Orihime, los chicos se reagruparon. Solo Renji, Taksuki, Keigo y Chizuro volvia, los demás todavía seguían esperando su turno les paso unos vasos grandes de promoción, quedándose confundido por las caras rojas de todos.

-Rukia, que…

-No digas nada, no paso nada, solo que todo es culpa de Ichigo.

-¿Porque es mi culpa?

-¡Porque si y ya!

-¿Culpa de que?-intento ahora Tatsuki.

-¡DE NADA!

-De que están…-pero Tatsuki fue rápidamente empujada por la pervertida de Chizuru.

-¡Ayyyy! ¡Orihime se ve tan kawaiii cuando se sonroja asi! ¡Te ves tan mona y violable!-se lanzo la de lentes, esperando poder aunque sea rozar esos bellos pechos de la pelirroja, pero una patada a su estomago se lo impidió. -¡Aléjate de ella, no permitiré que le quites la inocencia!

Y antes de poder pestañar, todos están metidos en una pelea por evitar que Tatsuki matara a la de lentes de una vez por todas. Ichigo se rasco la nuca sintiendo pena ajena, con toda esa gente mirando era difícil no sentirla.

-¿y al final que es una cita?-los pelos anaranjados se erizaron al sentir la voz de Ulquiorra a centímetros de su oreja. ¿En que momento el chico llego atrás suyo tan rápido?

-¡¿Me quieres dar un infarto o que?-grito escandalizado. El otro se quedo callado, pero con una mirada de las que te dicen que no dejara de preguntar hasta que sus dudas estuvieran claras. Debía haberlo previsto, Ulquiorra tenia un carácter demasiado curioso para su propio bien.

-¿Porque Kuchiki-san se escandalizo por eso de las citas? ¿Tan importante es?

-No, ella es la exagerada…- suspiro medio sonriendo.-Como te iba a decir antes de que nos interrumpieran era que las personas cuando conocen gente nueva tienen citas para conocerse mejor y, por ahí con suerte, conseguir parejas, para eso sirven venir a sitios como estos, además de solo divertirse.

-Oh… esta bien.-contesto, con sus grandes ojos mirándolo. Dios, en esos ojos se podía ver tanta inocencia que casi parecía irreal. Realmente, pensó Ichigo, era posible que alguien fuera tan… puro, sin marcas o cicatrices del pasado… realmente, Ulquiorra era… ¿que era él, en verdad?

-¡Aaah!-el grito los saco a todos de sus pensamientos. Volteándose todos a la vez, vieron a un enorme tipo de muy mala cara dirigiéndose a ellos. Siempre había esa clase de tipos en las fiestas, que al menor disturbio o incluso una mirada, hacia que la sangre empezara a hervir en sus venas. Se veía especialmente furioso, tal vez el gran vaso de gaseosa en su cabeza tuviera algo que ver.-¿Quien fue el estúpido que me tiro esto en la cabeza?

-¡N-no fue me culpa! ¡Me caí por accidente! ¡Lo juro!-Keigo agito los brazos, todavía sentado en el suelo. En lo que todos trataban de calmar a las dos chicas, alguno debía empujarlo sin querer, lo que provoco que el castaño tirara su vaso al aire, y que, por desgracia, acabo donde acabo. Asano sudaba profusamente, con las piernas temblándole.

-¡Estas muerto amigo!

-¡Ey! Fue un accidente ¿Solo por eso quieres empezar una pelea?-intento intervenir Renji.

-Tú no te metas, cabeza de palmera.-sin aviso, aparto violentamente al chico tatuado y golpeo al pobre castaño en pleno estomago a la vista de todos. Este volvió a caer sentado, sosteniéndose el abdomen adolorido.

-¡Asano-kun!-grito Orihime. Se puso entre medio de los dos, con los brazos alzados.-¡Basta! ¡Por favor no peleen!

-¡Muévete perra!-ya completamente ciego de furia, el tipo la agarro del pelo. Orihime chillo del dolor, pero se quedo sin voz al ver que un puño estaba por impactar en su cara también.

Con rápidos reflejos, Ulquiorra empujo al sujeto, logrando que soltaran a su amiga y evitando también que saliera mas lastimada.-¿No te lastimo mucho?-pregunto tendiendo una mano a la pelirroja.

-¡Cuidado!-exclamo ahora Tatsuki, cuando se podía notar que el gran tipo sacaba una navaja escondida, ya arremetiendo contra los dos jóvenes que le daban la espalda. Ichigo, instintivamente corrió tan rápido como pudo, pero estando en su cuerpo humano, no era tan rápido como cuando estaba en estado espiritual. Maldiciendo en su cabeza, alzo la mano. ¡No iba a llegar…!

"**¡PAAAAM!"**

El tipo salió disparado como seis metros de distancia, terminado por chocar contra un baño portátil. Todos sintieron gotas caer por sus nucas. Justo detrás de Ulquiorra y Orihime, un tipo con una gorra rayadas bajaba lentamente su pie hasta posarlo en el suelo, todo el tiempo sin tener que levantar la vista bajo la gorra. -Tsk, tsk, eres lento Ichigo, ¿que hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera estado por aquí?-sonrió el rubio con sus rectos dientes.

-¡Hirako tu…! ¿Te colaste?

-¡¿Y ESO ES LO PRIMERO QUE SE TE OCURRE DECIR?

…

-Hmg ¿solo porque soy un vizard no puedo venir a divertirme también?-murmuro desganado con los brazos en su nuca. Luego de que sacaran al tipo por portar un arma blanca, todo el grupo fue a sentarse en una de las tarimas, junto con el rubio exshinigami. -Además… un caballero siempre debe proteger a la mujer que ama.-exclamo con expresión solemne, con un fondo dorado y pétalos de cerezo cayendo de ningún lado detrás de el.

-… lo que sea, ¿no estas viejo para juntarte con adolecentes?-le gruño el shinigami sustituto con cara aburrida.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarnos Hirako-kun, quien sabe lo que habría pasado si no hubieras estado allí, probablemente estarías peor a que si nos hicieran un mal corte de cabello.- sonrió inocentemente Inoue.

-Tus analogías a veces asustan Orihime-san.-sudo el quinsy a su lado, comparar un mal corte de pelo con ser apuñalado era escalofriante, en especial si lo decías con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Haría lo que sea por mi dulce dama.- Hirako tomo la mano de la chica y deposito un casto beso en ella. Ante este acto Chizuru se erizo como un gato enfurecido.

-¡Quita tus sucias manos de hombre de mi delicada flor!-sus ojos llameaban mientras su dedos se agitaban maquiavélicamente. De nuevo, con la ayuda de Chad, Keigo y Mizuiro, lograron detenerla. Esto ya se había convertido en su trabajo oficial prácticamente.

Todas las luces se fueron apagando de forma sincronizada hasta que solo hubo oscuridad en el parque. Del escenario se oían ruidos de pisadas, y por fin los reflectores se encendieron, mostrando al grupo de chicos en el escenario con instrumentos musicales. Un hombre se paro al micrófono. Carraspeo y hablo.

-Ejem, pedimos disculpas por la espera. Ahora si, la banda por la que estuvieron esperando... ¡Aqua Timez!

Con un gran estallido proveniente de los parlantes, el guitarrista entono un acorde que se pudo escuchar por todo el parque. Los chicos que todavía daban vueltas prontamente se acercaron corriendo, con silbidos, aplausos y ovaciones a la famosa banda. El grupo de Ichigo tuvo la suerte de estar en la tarima, así que no fueron apretujados por el resto del público que se agolpaba por una buena vista al escenario.

La banda abrió el concierto con el tema "Ayumi" que con la ayuda del volumen de los altavoces, el ruido reverberaba en los oídos de los que estaban mas cerca. Continuaron con "Niji clip" la cual tenia un ritmo mas animado, no tan metalero como el anterior. Le siguieron "Shoiori" , "Kibou no Saku Oka Kara" y "STAY GOLD". Al término de la canción, todos los jóvenes murmuraban, siempre pidiendo otra más. El cantante, limpiándose, el sudor de la frente, y tomando un trago de agua, sonrió, alzando los abrazos, animando a la multitud. Al escucharse un conocido guitarreo, un grito general de euforia se levanto. Rápidamente le acompaño un ritmo electrónico acelerado y las letras eran cantadas tan rápidamente que apenas se podía entender lo que decía.

"_Vaya, pretendes estar feliz pero es solo una triste distracción._

_Corro a darte una callada advertencia, sujetando tu mano._

_Mientras seguí avanzando por el camino, me he hecho fuerte y _

_Solitario y mi rostro ahora se cubre con un dulce aroma y el polvo sigue subiendo."_

Ulquiorra se paralizo abruptamente, escuchando atentamente cada palabra. Era extraño, pero al escucharlas, eran como si tocaran algo en su pecho. Y por un momento, solo eran el y aquellas palabras sonado en su mente, repitiéndose una y otra vez.

"_Y para el final desmayarme lentamente y caer nuevamente._

_Mis piernas están cansadas por el largo viaje y flotan los _

_recuerdos en mi memoria._

_Siempre veo la misma personalidad y escucho las mismas palabras _

_una y otra vez._

_Como la chica que me pregunto si la vida era muy triste como para_

_solo vivirla."_

-Vida demasiado triste.- repitió sin voz. No, la vida no solo era triste, era… vacía.

Como pudo, se escabullo entre el publico, saltando los escalones y empujando a todo lo que se le atravesaba. Tenia que salir, ir a un lugar abierto. Su garganta se había cerrado y le costaba respirar. Un sentimiento desconocido lo inundaba y no podía pensar con claridad.

"_Sigues llorando, y sin ayuda, desapareces en ese vacio portal._

_Ahora que has visto esa tristeza que nunca pensaste ver._

_Derramando lágrimas que nunca debiste secar._

_Quizá sea verdad que no podemos vivir en soledad, pero date _

_cuenta que no es necesario que lo estemos..."_

Casi se dejo caer contra un árbol, en un área mas alejada de la música, la gente, y las luces. Hacia unos momentos se sentía tan eufórico, con la muisca y compañía de sus amigos, pero esas palabras malditas tuvieron un efecto extraño en el, y ahora todo eso le sabia desagradable, doloroso y sin sentido. Respirando agitadamente, se paso una mano en la frente, sorprendiéndose de lo sudada que estaba.

-¿Pero que… mierda fue eso? ¡Maldita sea!-un inusitado sentimiento de angustia y frustración broto de la nada. ¿Porque? ¿Porque? ¿Que había en esas palabras que lo hacían sentirse así? ¿Que? Con toda su fuerza, golpeo su puño contra el tronco. El dolor físico de alguna manera le distrajo de esa confusión mental.

Ulquiorra suspiro profundamente, cerrando los ojos. Tenia que tranquilizarse. Nada de lo que sentía tenia sentido, lo que sea que esos sentimientos fueran, eran… no, debían ser una tontería. Era muy probable que los demás ya notaran su ausencia, y se preguntaran el porque de su abrupta escapada. Sonriso casi tristemente, riéndose de si mismo, ahora tendría que inventarse alguna escusa tonta para no preocuparlos, quizás algo como que se mareo de tanto saltar y tuvo que correr para vomitar. Era vergonzoso, pero si bien tendría sentido de porque se escapo tan repentinamente. Oh vaya, ya podía imaginarse las miradas entre consternadas y luego incomodas de…

-… ¿Ulquiorra?

…Oh mierda. Con el ruido estruendoso de fondo, no se percato de los pasos de Ichigo a sus espaldas, que había venido a buscarlo. Actuando rápidamente, fingió toser, llevándose una mano al estomago.

-¿Esta todo bien? De repente te vi correr, y pensé que…-el pelirrojo alzo la mano, queriendo tocar su hombro, pero Ulquiorra se movió, dejando de apoyarse en el árbol. Tosió un poco más, y se sacudió un poco la ropa.

-Estoy bien, Kurosaki. Solo me… me sentí un poco mal. Me estaba mareando, y pensé que iba a vomitar.-se rio nerviosamente, esperando que el otro le creyera. Pero Ichigo siguió viéndolo preocupado.-Pero ya estoy mejor ¡en serio! Volvamos con los demás…

Ichigo no le creyó, después de todo, en ese aspecto ambos eran iguales, esa tendencia de guardarse las cosas malas para ellos mismos, para así no inquietar a nadie. Se paso la mano por el pelo, de forma cansada, pero seguiría insistiendo, presentía que esto era algo grave como para dejar que el lo manejara solo. -Ulquiorra, si no te sientes bien, podemos ir a otra parte mas tranquila…-Ichigo se callo cuando el moreno por fin se volteo a verle. La cara del shinigami mostraba sorpresa y una grave preocupación. Ulquiorra se quedo quieto ante esa expresión, sin entender que pasaba. ¿Porque le miraba así?

-Ulquiorra ¿estas… llorando?

-… ¿que? ¿De que hablas? Yo no…-automáticamente se llevo una mano a la cara, y las sintió. Su mano se humedeció con frías lágrimas que caían de sus impresionados ojos. ¿En que momento…? No se había dado cuenta. Con ambas manos, recorrió su propia cara. En verdad, había estado llorando ¡y ni siquiera lo había notado!

Mirándose las manos blancas y mojadas, un sonrisa torcida empezó a formarse.-¿Que… Pero que es esto? ¿Porque? ¿Porque estoy llorando? No… yo no entiendo…- se rio de forma mecánica, hueca, y sus ojos perdieron ese brillo de vida… hasta que de pronto, su voz se quebró. Ahí estaba, esa horrible opresión en el pecho, que le apretaba y le asfixiaba. ¿Porque sentía esto? Solo por unas simples palabras. Simples y estúpidas palabras que no comprendía...

… _su mano se extendió, queriendo alcanzarlo, solo una vez mas… y cuando estaba punto de alcanzarlo, desapareció…_

Su vista se nublo, y por un segundo perdió la conciencia.

Con una exclamación, Ichigo salto hacia Ulquiorra, alcanzando a atraparlo antes de que cayera al piso. El tampoco estaba en mejores condiciones. ¿Que era lo que lo había afectado así? Hasta hacia unos momentos el estaba perfectamente bien, y ahora casi parecía al borde del colapso mental. Con cuidado, hizo que ambos quedaran sentados en el suelo, apoyando al moreno contra el tronco del árbol en el que previamente ya había estado.

Su pecho subía y baja con rapidez, con la respiración agitada. Pero poco a poco, su cuerpo se fue calmando. Con los ojos cerrados, su rostro se volvía tranquilo, y ya casi no había rastro de aquella angustia que había sentido. Excepto por los rastros húmedos de aquellas lágrimas. Sea de donde salieron esos sentimientos, estos se había ido tan rápido como habían llegado, y ahora Ulquiorra se sentía mas repuesto. Pero fue la cálida sensación de una mano en su mejilla lo que lo trajo a la realidad.

Ichigo le había estado observando, notando cada gesto y movimiento, cuidando de que nada le alterara. Sin darse cuenta, su atención quedo completamente enfocada en el pálido rostro, notando cada detalle, cada curvada y forma, la forma en como caían las hebras negras de pelo de forma desordenada. Un rostro simple y bello, que cualquier persona admiraría. Incluso con la poca iluminación que había eso se podía notar. Pero había una cosa que no le gustaba, esas pequeñas líneas que caían de su cara. Eran leves, y apenas se notaban por el brillo reflejado de la luz, pero al pelirrojo le recordaban vagamente a aquellas líneas verdes que le identificaban como arrancar.

No estaba seguro de si esas marcas tendrían alguna significado metafórico para sus portadores, o si eran rasgos que aparecían espontáneamente como la forma de las mascaras, pero en Ulquiorra, lo hacia parecer como si siempre estuviera trise, aunque este tuviera una expresión completamente neutra. Como si en alguna parte dentro de él, aquella parte humana, aquella parte que todavía podía sentir, intentara expresar lo que realmente había debajo de esa mascara sin emoción.

Si había algo que detestaba, eran esas marcas, porque sabía que nunca podrían ser borradas de ese rostro blanco. Pero ahora, era distinto, eran lagrimas, quizás con mas significado de lo que esas marcas tendría, pero estas podían ser secadas.

Con estos pensamientos en mente, Ichigo alzo su mano y la paso suavemente por la piel tibia, a pesar de su palidez. Con cuidado, fue subiendo su mano, hasta casi llegar al los parpados. Y con el mismo cuidado, seco el otro lado. Sonrió ligeramente. Ya no había marcas, ahora ese rostro podía volver a sonreír.

-¿Kuro… saki?

Como si despertara de una fantasía, parpadeo lentamente. Dándose cuanta de lo ceca que estaba del otro, casi encima del el, ambos mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Absortos en esto, no escucharon la suave música que la banda tocaba, esta vez, con el tema "Aoi Sora".

No se movieron ni un milímetro, Ulquiorra por confusión, Ichigo por vergüenza. Como podía ser tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta de que se habían acercado tanto, mas bien, EL fue el que se le puso encima. Vaya momento que había elegido su cuerpo para actuar por cuenta propia. Y aun peor, no podía alejarse, por mucho que gritara en su mente que lo más correcto ahora seria devolverle su espacio personal a Ulquiorra, su cuerpo no quería moverse. Intentando distraerse para así recuperar el dominio sobre si mismo, intento enfocar la vista en cualquier cosa. Grave error… porque lo primero que vio al apartarse de esos ojos verdes, fue esa boca, pequeña y perfecta. Y ahí fue cuando se perdió a si mismo.

Ulquiorra, apenas recuperado de ese golpe emocional, estaba con la mente en blanco. ¿Era correcto esto? Estaba demasiado cerca, casi podía sentir el aliento de Kurosaki en su rostro. ¿Debía apartarlo, o esperar a que él hiciera algo? Tantas preguntas en su cabeza, y esa calidez en sus mejillas no le permitían actuar racionablemente. Pero, aunque tenia la suposición de que esto estaba mal, no le importaba, es mas, quería quedarse así por un rato mas, con Ichigo, y al diablo todo los demás.

Despacio, el pelirrojo siguió acercándose, como hipnotizado, sin apartar sus ojos de su boca. Sus frentes se juntaron suavemente, y esto causo un leve temblor en ambos. Todo estaba bien, nada mas importaba, solo ese momento. Más, algo faltaba, algo vital, y lo necesitaban ahora mismo.

Sus corazones se aceleraron, un calor casi insoportable recorría sus cuerpos, y clamaban por eso tan necesario. Y dejando que sus instintos actuaran, cerraron los ojos, y por fin, sus bocas se unieron.

ººººº

Saltando de árbol en árbol, suprimiendo casi completamente su poder, se decidió a aterrizar en el suelo vegetal. Alzando la vista al cielo estrellado, una sonrisa maniaca nació.

-Ah… así que ahí estabas…

En el cielo nocturno, una pequeña fisura apareció, y empezó a crecer.

**Continuara…**

Jajaja las deje colgadas XD POR FIN! MI UKI-CHAN Y MI ICHI-KUN SE BESARON! I'm soooo happy! Finalmente un momento Shounen Ai! 83 pero como afectara esto su relación ahora? Ooooooooooooh … O.o

DIOSSSSSSSS! Este capi me costo horrores empezarlo! Les voy a ser honestas, nunca en mi vida fui a un concierto, como mucho estuve "afuera" de uno. Es una historia graciosa. Yo y mis viejos (si, bueno, mis amigos se habían ido a otro lado ¬¬ me lo creen?) no teníamos nada que hacer en no se que vacaciones, y justo cayo CatupecuMachu a mi pueblito, así que fuimos. El lugar era en el parque/plaza que siempre hay en el centro de las ciudades, tenían todo enrejado para que nadie se colara, y como no queríamos gastarnos la plata, nos pusimos por ahí cerca del escenario, de la reja al escenario abrían unos cinco metros, así que de ahí se podía ver bastante bien sin tener que pagar por estar "adentro". Pero al final me termine aburriendo porque tuvimos que esperar como tres horas a que empezaran a tocar y no me acuerdo de que canciones pasaron XD así que me base en esto para hacer la primera parte del capi, que no es mucho que digamos ¬¬U

Ichigo: ¬/¬

Ulquiorra: ¬/¬

Miko: se quedaron sin palabras? 83

Las letras de la canción son del conocido opening de Bleach "Velonica", perdonen si la traducción no esta bien escrita ¬¬U pero es lo único que sale en la paginas que vi. Ame esa canción desde la primera ves que la oí, y cuando me puse a leer la letra, pego justo con la historia n.n ya pronto entenderán…

Y El ShijixOrihime… en el manga parece que el rubio se "acercaba" demasiado a ella, pero después tuvo que entrenar a Ichigo y como que quedo colgado esto, así que seria una pareja canon a mi parecer. Bueno, me voy, en el próximo capi, habrá más acción y quizás un par de sorpresas mas, ni yo estoy segura.

Esto es todo, como siempre, espero que les gustara la lectura y si quieren, dejen algún comentario o lo que sea. Nos vemos.

(Han notado que los capítulos se hacen mas largos? Igual no creo que se hagan más largo de diez hojas, no se preocupen n.n)

Miko.


	9. Chapter 9

**Resurrección**

_Se dice que todos tenemos una segunda oportunidad para vivir, para ser felices otra vez, para encontrar eso que nos complementa. El no era nada, sin un corazón para sentir y sin recuerdos para añorar. Pero bajo esa noche eterna, su cuerpo desintegrándose por las heridas que un inocente le causo sin intención, y aquella gentil mujer tendiéndole la mano, fue cuando lo encontró, aquello que creyó que no existía… su corazón estaba allí, justo en su propia palma, y solo al final se había dado cuenta. En toda su vida solo conoció dolor y desesperación… ¿encontraría en su segunda vida aquello que le intentaron arrebatar?_

IchigoxUlquiorra :D y tal vez algo de NellxIchigo, esta pareja me parece que también es canon, pero es puramente platónico, así que no odien a Nell tampoco, por favor nnUu

Buenas, ya un poco mas y llego a los diez capítulos n/n que feliz estoy, este fic y el de "L Bello Durmiente" han sido los fics mas largos que he escrito, y este también planeo terminarlo (Miko rodeada de un fondo de llamas) así que denme ánimos y recen por que mi inspiración no se vaya de vacaciones a mitad de trabajo!

**Bleach** y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Tite Kubo**, y ya pronto saldrá el tercer libro de personajes de Bleach, "Unmasked" y Ulqui esta en la portada n/n ojala saliera acá también así podría ver el oneshot del pasado de Ulqui como Vasto Lord (yo creo que era Vasto Lord), estén atentas.

**Aclaración: **una vez me preguntaron que era eso de Gillian, Adchuka y Vasto Lord, pues estos son los nombres de los tres niveles de los hollows menos, como explico Hitsugaya una vez; Gillian es el nivel mas bajo y son los tipos grandotes de nariz puntiaguda, Adchuka son mucho mas pequeños pero de formas variadas, Grimmjow y su fracción solían estar en ese nivel, y Vasto Lord son los mas chicos, de tamaño y formas humanas, creo que Hallibel seria un ejemplo en sus flashbacks en la versión anime.Ojala ahora si quedara claro nn.

**¿Enemigo… o amigo?**

ººººº

_No se suponía que esto pasara… como era posible que las cosas salieran tan mal, no era justo, ¡no lo era!_

_Cayo de rodillas, con lágrimas cayendo sin parar. ¿Porque dios era tan cruel con el? ¿que había echo para recibir este castigo? Como si fuera el mismo ángel caído, todo lo bueno y bello del mundo estaba negado a su negra existencia. Y en el momento que su grito se extendió por todo el bosque, su alma se rompió, y nadie estaba ahí para recoger los pedazos…_

ººººº

**Sociedad de Almas…**

Al igual que en el mundo humano, en la Sociedad también era de noche. Una gran luna plateada vagaba lentamente, justo en frente de la gran torre blanca en el centro de la gran ciudad espiritual. Apenas si se podían oír las risas y conversaciones de grupos de shinigamis que se habían reunido en algún bar o puesto ambulante, a descansar luego de un largo día de trabajo, otros optando por ir a casa y directo a la cama, y algunos neuróticos adictos al trabajo se ponían a hacer los informes de mañana.

Pero en los Departamentos de Investigación y Desarrollo, las cosas eran ligeramente diferentes. Siendo personas especialmente seleccionadas por el bizarro capitán Mayuri Kurotsuyi, era de esperar que varios de estos no siguieran la rutina de la gente normal. Además, eran los encargados de monitorear los sucesos en el mundo humano, no tenían tiempo para trivialidades.

Un gran sujeto corpulento, calvo y de ojos saltones observaba con curiosidad una de las pantallas, mirando con atención a grupos de humanos que iban y venían.

-Oi, ¿tan tarde y todavía sigues ahí Hiyosu?

-… lo mismo digo de ti Akon.-gruño en respuesta, abandonando por fin la pantalla que había mirado por horas. El jefe del departamento se paso una mano por la nuca, y Hiyosu supo que estaba agotado.

-Mayuri-sama todavía no ha vuelto. A menos que encontrara algo así como el arca de la alianza de Hueco Mundo, ya estaría aquí, ansioso de analizar a sus nuevos especímenes.-suspiro el hombre con cuernos en la frente, yendo a sentarse al banco mas cercano.

-El capitán siempre a sido así, no deberías comerte la cabeza esperándolo aquí.-gruño el otro, volviendo a su estudio de la cultura humana. Akon sabia perfectamente lo extraño que podía ser el capitán, no por nada estuvo trabajando para él desde que era un niño hace como cien años, pero ya habían pasado como tres días y no volvía, y eso era extraño, hasta para él, como había dicho, lo "normal" seria que haya estuviera cortando a la mitad a algún hollow en la mesa de análisis mientras la criatura chillaba de dolor.

Aquella visión se apago como un vela cuando los chillidos agudos de los hollow alarma resonaron por todo el cuartel. Asustados, ambos shinigamis se pusieron de pie, corriendo a la sala principal. Todas las pantallas titilaban furiosamente de rojo. Akon tomo un tecleado, intentando averiguar que era lo que causaba que sonara la alarma de nivel uno.

-Akon, ¿que esta pasando? ¡Esta alarma no había sonado en décadas!-chillo ahora el de ojos saltones. La frente del de pelo negro sudaba copiosamente, y tenía muy buenas razones para hacerlo, esa alarma habría sonado con tres veces desde que el departamento de investigaciones se fundara, esta misma era la tercera. Sus ojos se agrandaron al recibir los datos, y con voz muy grave, dijo.

-Esto no le va a gustar nada al Jefe Comandante Yamamoto…

En la pantalla gigante al frente de la pared, aparecía un gran mapa de todo Japón. Cada punto verde significaba que un hollow de nivel gillian había entrado al mundo humano, los amarillos de nivel adchukas y rojos de nivel vasto lord. En la pantalla habían, regados por todos lados, cincuenta verdes, dieciocho amarillos, tres rojos, y contando...

ººººº

Podían sentir la calidez del cuerpo del otro, cada latido, cada suspiro. Era una sensación extraña y placentera a la vez, casi como si estuvieran conectándose a un nivel muy profundo. El mundo pasó a ser algo muy lejano, como la estrella más lejana en el cielo. Como si todo el sentido de sus vidas, lo que habían sido y eran, había sido compartir ese suave beso…

… y el momento, por eterno que les hubiera parecido, paso…

Y volvieron a ser lo que eran, el shinigami sustituto, y el espíritu de un exarrancar, que estaban apoyados en el troco de un árbol, en un parque de Karakura, con la música de un concierto sonando a lo lejos.

Con sus ojos clavados en el otro, con emociones y sentimientos arremolinándose en sus mentes, sorpresa, alegría, vergüenza, arrepentimiento, no podía discernir cual era la mas correcta en esta situación. Ichigo, recobrando el control de su cuerpo, se aparto de encima de Ulquiorra, con la cara baja y un fuerte rubor apareciendo, su rostro casi tan rojo como su pelo.

Ulquiorra no comprendía absolutamente nada, ¿que había sido eso? ¿Y la sensación de calidez? Lo que si podía asegurar era que se había sentido bien, mas, no sabía si era algo bueno o malo. Toco sus labios con la punta de sus dedos, todavía sentía como cosquillas a causa de ese contacto tan íntimo.

-Ul-ulquiorra… yo no… no se lo que paso… esto…-farfullaba el shinigami, tratando de calmar a su corazón. Era el idiota más grande del mundo ¡¿Como había podido aprovecharse de Ulquiorra de esa forma? No era algo que él hiciera, así que no sabia de donde salió ese impulso de querer besarlo ¿seria cosa de su hollow interno? O tal vez, después de todo, si había un lado de él que no podía controlar. Se regaño mentalmente, lo que paso no era correcto, Ulquiorra estaba en estado de gran vulnerabilidad y el haberse impuesto así, obligarlo a besarlo...

-¿Que… fue eso?

Sin comprender a que venia la pregunta, se volvió al moreno, estaba mas tranquilo en comparación con si mismo, tal vez porque no entendiera lo importante que había sido "eso". Sus ojos entrecerrados, se notaban confundidos y apenados. -Kurosaki, ¿que fue eso?-volvió a preguntar, más insistente esta vez.

Un millón de pensamientos cruzaron su cabeza. ¿Que que fue eso? Debería decir la verdad, salir corriendo, no dar importancia al asunto, comentar lo linda que estaba la noche… ¡Argh! Su cabeza estaba doliéndole. Tomando un profundo respiro, respondió con la verdad.-Eso fue… un error.

-Un… ¿error?

Ichigo siguió con la cabeza baja, no animándose a enfrentar al moreno. Esa era la verdad. Eso había sido un error, su error, y no arrastraría a Ulquiorra consigo. Ya bastante le había echo para hacerlo sufrir de esta manera. Estas emociones que sentía últimamente, cuando estaba cerca del él, estaban mal. Quizás estaba confundido el también, la culpa de ser su asesino y el que Ulquiorra fuera tan gentil con el… no podía asegurarlo. Lo mejor seria mantener a Ulquiorra fuera de esto, hasta que por fin pudiera resolver este dilema en su mente y corazón.

-Si, algo que no debió suceder. Realmente lo siento Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra volvió la vista a un lado. Si Ichigo decía que era algo malo, debía ser así, el siempre tenia razón en todo. Pero aun así ¿debía decirle lo que había sentido? Tenia que saberlo, si había estado bien o mal, pero Ichigo se veía tan triste, con la mirada seria, tal vez no era correcto el que le hubiera agradado, ¿y si sentía repugnancia hacia el? ¿Y si le rechazaba? Se imagino lo como seria, Ichigo caminando lejos, sin querer volver a escucharlo ni verlo de nuevo….

Sintió algo, una sensación de que algo pesado le oprimía el pecho. Le dolía, el quedarse completamente solo, porque si Ichigo lo rechazaba, todos los demás de seguro lo harían también. Instintivamente se llevo una mano a su pecho, casi podía tocar un agujero justo allí.

-Creo que ya podríamos volver con los demás, ¿o todavía te sientes mal? ¿Ulquiorra?

Parpadeando vio una mano extendida hacia el, e Ichigo sonriendo. Un poco indeciso, tomo la mano ofrecida. –Si, ya me siento mejor, siento haberte preocupado.- Si, era lo mejor, se guardaría estas sensaciones, y todo estaría perfectamente bien, era algo pasajero, nada de que preocuparse…

Listo para volver, apenas si se habían dado unos cuantos pasos, cuando lo oyeron, el chillido lejano de miles de voces, convertidas en un solo y hambriento grito. Unos segundos bastaron para que sintieran esa atmosfera densa caer sobre sus cuerpos. Ulquiorra casi cayó de rodillas, no acostumbrado a sentir tal poder tan cerca.

-¡Mierda!-Ichigo exclamo. Tomando de la mano del moreno, corrió hacia el grupo de chicos, los cuales también se había separado de la multitud, dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

-¡Ichigo! ¡Eso es…!

-Lo se Rukia. Menos…

Expresiones de preocupación iban y venían, sumado las confusas de Keigo, Tatsuki, Mizuiro y Chizuro, que apenas sabían poco del tema. Lo que si era seguro era que, si no hacían algo pronto, todas las personas allí podrían morir.

-¡Bien, de nada va a ayudar a entrar en pánico!-exclamo Rukia, tomando el mando. -Ichigo, Renji y yo trataremos de mantener a los hollows alejados de esta zona. Ishida, Chad y Hirako, ustedes se quedaran por aquí, en caso de que alguno se nos escape.-los aludidos asintieron, si bien varios tenían ya el nivel para destruir Menos, con tanta gente dando vueltas, convenía no arriesgarse a expulsar demasiado poder.-Y los demás trataran de alertar a la gente y ayudar si algo mas pasa. ¿Entendido?

-¡Si!-exclamaron al unisonó. Cada uno partió con sus objetivos en mente. Los shinigamis tomaron sus pastillas espirituales, saliendo rápidamente de sus cuerpos.

-¡Kon! ¡Ayuda a los demás con la gente, y no te atrevas a dañar mi cuerpo, ¿quieres?-le grito a lo lejos, ya en aire a enfrentar a los menos que salían de una grita en el cielo. Kon, un poco mareado de haber estado dando vueltas en el bolsillo del pelirrojo, asintió.

ººººº

La pequeña cabecita de Nell se alzo, cuando le pareció haber escuchado algo. Ella, Pesche y Dondochakka estaban con las gemelas, camino a su casa. Como la gente normal no podía verlos, no había ningún problema si iban a pie. Yuzu gentilmente les ofreció quedarse en su casa sin que Karin tuviera tiempo para protestar. Y ahí estaban en medio de la veredera cuando Nell se detuvo.

-¿Nell-chan?-pregunto Yuzu a su lado.

-¿Ustedes no sienten eso?

-¿Sentir que?-pero Karin no tuvo tiempo de terminar, ya que fue ahí cuando pudo sentir el terrible poder de los hollows. Estaban bastante alejados, y aun así, su reiatsu bastaba para sacarle el aliento. -Nell, es mejor que sigamos, nosotros no podemos hacer nada, vamos a casa.-quiso persuadir a la niña, su mirada estaba en blanco, como si estuviera en trance.

-Ese poder… es de…-como despertando, sus ojos se agrandaron de sorpresa, de entre todo ese reiatsu, ella pudo reconocer uno en particular. Sin escuchar a los reclamos de las niñas y sus dos hermanos, Nell corrió hacia la fuente del poder.

-¡Nell vuelve!

-Ese poder… ¡es de Itsygo!

Una explosión de humo la envolvió. Y de allí surgió la figura de una mujer madura, largo pelo verde, y apenas si la tapaban con unas telas rotas. Sin detenerse, ella salto, y se perdió en el cielo.

-Wow… ¡eso si que es un gran truco!-aplaudió Yuzu, sonriendo con toda la inocencia del mundo. Los otros tres solo pudieron verla con cara de "me tienes que estar jodiendo."

ººººº

El temblor de pasos gigantes llego a la gente, y cuando arboles eran arrasados y tirados por fuerzas invisibles, el pánico se desato. Gritos de terremoto u otro fenómeno iban por todos lados, hombres y mujeres corrieron a la salida más cercana, algunos prefirieron escalar la malla metálica a quedar embotellados por las pequeñas salidas. Pero aun con tanta conmoción, Orihime, Tatsuki, Ulquiorra, y Mizuiro mantuvieron la calma, buscando a personas que hubieran quedado rezagadas.

-¡Joder! ¡¿Cuantos son?-grito frustrado Renji, al ver como no dejaban de salir hollows de aquel agujero.

-¡Renji atrás tuyo!-grito Rukia al ver como una mancha blanca se dirigía al pelirrojo. Apenas se volteo para ver como Ichigo alcanzo a ponerse en medio, escudándose con su zampakkuto. Rápidamente empujo al hueco, y partió su mascara de un tajo. Ambos lo vieron caer al suelo mientras desaparecía.

-Eso era muy pequeño para ser un menos, pero apenas si tuve tiempo de pararlo.-comento el pelinaranja.

-Entonces debió ser un adchuka… esto es mas grave de lo que habíamos pensado.-murmuro el pelirrojo tatuado. En su mente, esperaba que a los demás nos les hubiera pasado nada.

…

El quinsy termino de derribar a otro más de los grandes vacios, pero siempre salía otro detrás de este. Suspirado, con su rostro calcular, continuo lanzando sus flechas espirituales, tratando de terminar con todos los que pudiera.

A Chad y Hirako no les iba mejor, lo peor de todo eran los hollows mas pequeños, que definitivamente eran mas fuertes y rápidos que los gigantes, y que tendían a regenerar sus heridas casi instantáneamente, para empeorar todo aun mas.

Partiendo a la mitad limpiamente con su zampakkutto a uno de los mencionados, Shinji miro hacia el agujero a lo lejos, con masas negras de huecos saliendo interminablemente. Chasqueo la lengua. Definitivamente, este ataque no era algo casual, los hollows de ese nivel no vienen en números tan grandes… a menos que alguien se los ordenara…

Dio otro sablazo a uno que intento herirlo por detrás. No era tiempo de hacer conjeturas. Volviendo a enfocarse en la pelea, sonriendo con su rectos dientes, le hacia falta algo de ejercicio de todas formas.

…

-¡Ayuda!- una chica chillo, con un chico al hombro, con la frente sangrando. Tatsuki y Ulquiorra, fueron a socorrerla.-¡Se tropezó y unas personas le pasaron por encima! ¡Por favor ayúdenme!-exclamaba histérica, con todo su cuerpo temblando.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien…-Tatsuki se llevo al hombro el otro brazo y el moreno el otro, ayudando a cargar al chico.

-Pero… ¡mi hermana todavía sigue por ahí!-volvió a gritar, ya al borde de las lagrimas. Los dos se miraron un segundo, hasta que Ulquiorra se soltó del brazo que cargaba. -Iré a ver que hay, ¿puedes con él?

-Si claro, pero date prisa, tengo un mal presentimiento de esto…- su mirada era solemne. Asintiendo, Ulquiorra se dirigió a donde la otra chica señalo.

…

Ulquiorra avanzo con cautela, el lugar donde previamente había un concierto, ahora estaba casi completamente desierto, a veces cruzándose con otros jóvenes perdidos, a los que el pelinegro les señalaba la salida. A lo lejos es oían los gritos de pánico, mesclados con los ruidos de peleas que ocurrían, silbidos de flechas, golpes, y rugidos furiosos. Aun así, trato de ignorarlos, ya casi todas las personas estaban lejos del peligro, así que debía concentrarse en encontrar a la chica y salir de allí tan pronto como pudiera.

No tuvo que buscar mucho, porque los gemidos de auxilio le llegaron. Efectivamente, la chica que buscaba. Al parecer, en medio del pánico debió caer y torcerse el tobillo, ya que se lo estaba sosteniendo delicadamente. -Ayúdenme…-gimió débilmente, aun en shock por todo lo sucedido.

Ulquiorra se agacho a examinar el estado de su pierna. No parecía nada grave, pero seguro le dolería al apoyarla en el suelo. Arrancado un pedazo de tela de su camiseta, vendo precariamente el tobillo. -Apóyate en mi.-le dijo, poniéndose un brazo al hombro. Ambos se levantaron, y caminaron despacio, pero sin detenerse.

-¡GRAAAWWW!

Se paralizo. Con el corazón en la garganta, volteo la cabeza muy despacio. Lo veía, un hollow del triple de su tamaño, de pie, mirándolo. Oh dios, esto estaba verdaderamente mal…

…

Kon corrió entre los adolecentes, buscando a los de su grupo. La ambulancia, bomberos y la policía ya estaban allí para atender de los heridos, así que lo mejor para ellos seria largarse antes de que quisieran tomarles una declaración, y ni ganas tenia de que le vieran la cara, luego de aquel vergonzoso incidente en la tienda de lencería.

Se encontró con Keigo y Orihime que ayudaban a una chicas.-¡Orihime-chan! ¿Haz visto a los demás por aquí?

-Pues Mizuiro y Chizuru se fueron a buscar mas ayuda, Chad, Ishida y Hirako-kun están en el bosque, evitando que los hollows lleguen hasta aquí, pero no e visto a Tatsuki ni a Ulquiorra-kun…-termino con tono preocupado, esperando que los dos últimos estuvieran bien. Y casualmente la morena apareció, dejando al herido muchacho suavemente en el pasto, su novia quedándose a su lado. -Tatsuki, ¿no sabes donde esta Ulquiorra-kun?

-… pensé que el ya había salido…-exclamo sorprendida.

-¡¿QUE? ¡¿MI NEE-SAN TODAVIA SIGUE ALLI?-grito Kon. Apretando los puños, tomo aire, y salió disparado como un rayo, si bien admitía que no era el mas valiente de todos, si alguien necesitaba de su ayuda (especialmente si eran bellas señoritas), el gran Kon-sama se la daría.

-¿Nee-san?-se pregunto Keigo con signos de interrogación en la cabeza.- ¿Uriya-san es mujer?

…

-Si seguimos así, no terminaremos nunca…-gruño el shinigami sustituto. El como sus dos compañeros jadeaban agotados. Había destruido como una docena cada uno y seguían igual que al principio. Para complicar más las cosas, Renji tenía el limitador de poder, e Ichigo también trataba de no expulsar demasiado reiatsu de un solo golpeo, aunque el parque fuera bastante amplio, seguían dentro de una zona rural, por lo que si no se cuidaba, sus ataques podrían llegar hasta las casas de gente inocente que no estaba ni enterada de nada.

La única solución que veían posible era la de cerrar la grieta por la que salían continuamente los menos, pero ninguno tenia la capacidad de hacer tal cosa, bueno, tal vez Urahara, pero no estaba allí ni tenian medios para comunicarse con él …

-… ¡¿pero que es eso?-exclamo exaltada la morena mirando a un costado. Algo de gran poder se acercaba a una velocidad inimaginable.

-¿El que…?-Ichigo se volteo para encarar a esa cosa. Un segundo después, se encontró desparramado en el suelo, con un buen par de pechos de talla generosamente grande presionándose contra su cara.

-¡ICHIGOOOO! ¡NO SABES LO MUCHO QUE TE EXTRAÑE! ¡¿PORQUE TE FUISTE SIN DESPEDIRTE? ¡QUE NO SABES QUE ESO ES DE MALA EDUCACION! ¡ICHIGO MALOOOO!

Hasta los hollows se quedaron en silencio ante la escena. Renji y Rukia no sabían si intervenir o mantenerse en a una distancia prudente. De pronto Rukia sintió que a esa mujer le recordaba a alguien, mas bien a una pequeña niña del mismo color de pelo, verde marino, y una mascara de cabra en la cabeza-

-¡NELL! ¿ESA ES NELL?

-¡mmfdjghjdokf!-intentaba gritar el pelirrojo agitando los brazos desesperado, pero Nelliel estaba muy ocupaba estando pegada al chico para notarlo.

-¡Lo estas ahogando! ¡Déjalo respirar!-por fin Rukia intervino a favor de Ichigo. Nelliel despertó de su euforia, aflojando su agarre. Ichigo jadeo fuertemente.

-aaah… ahhh… vi a mi mama… ahh al final de un túnel… dice que manda saludos…-balbuceo el pelirrojo con ojos de espiral.

-¡Ichigo! ¡¿Estas herido? ¡Déjame que te cure!

-Nelliel como-AHHH! ¡NO TE BABEES ENCIMA DE MI!-chillo escandalizado cuando la mujer se puso a, literalmente, babearle por toda la cara y por donde pudiera.

El golpe de una espada los hizo volverse, Renji empujo a una criatura con una forma vagamente canina, y les grito. -¡Después habrá tiempo para idioteces! ¡Ahora tenemos que buscar la forma de terminar esto!

-Si tan solo pudiéramos cerrar ese agujero.-exclamo Rukia dando un sablazo a su costado. La peliverde se quedo un segundo pensado, antes de decir algo.-Yo puedo hacerlo…

-¿Que?

-Básicamente, todos los hollows tenemos la capacidad de abrir Gargantas, solo que los arrancares tenemos el poder de convocarlas a voluntad, mantenerlas y cerrarlas cuando lo deseamos, mientras que los demás huecos solo lo hacen inconscientemente. –termino de explicar con expresión alegre y confiada, como si ese conocimiento fuera tan básico como "2 mas 2 son 4"

-Nelliel, eso nos seria de gran ayuda. ¿Podrás hacerlo con una grieta tan grande?-le pregunto el pelirrojo. La mujer contesto con una sonrisa amable.

-Claro, pero voy a tener que estar cerca para lograrlo.

-Bien, Renji, Rukia y yo te haremos espacio.-mirando a los dos shinigamis, todos asintieron.-¡Vamos!

…

Fue muy astuto al ocultar su presencia, paso inadvertido para todos, escondiéndose entre la vegetación, esperando por la presa que había venido a buscar.

Ulquiorra se sostenía el brazo derecho, donde el hueco le había cortado con sus agarras. El único consuelo que tenia era que la criatura solo lo quería a él. Sin perder el tiempo, dejo a la chica y se puso a correr a un área vacía de gente, gritándole a la joven que se fuera mientras pudiera. Sonrió al ver de reojo como esta, aun asustada, se levanto y corrió lo mejor que pudo, alejándose del peligro sin saberlo. Fue ese descuido lo que facilito al ser con forma felina el hacerle ese tajo en el brazo.

Y ahora corría, sintiéndose igual que la primera vez que llego a ese mundo. Si tan solo tuviera algo de poder como los demás para defenderse aunque fuera, pero solo era una miserable alma perdida que no era capaz de hacer nada, solo era una carga más para todos. Apretó los dientes, frustrado, ¡¿que es que nunca podía hacer las cosas bien?

-¡NEE-SAN!- con este grito Kon salto de entre la espesura, pateando la cabeza del hollow en forma de león. Sin perder tiempo, fue hasta Ulquiorra.-¡No llores, el fantástico e insuperable Kon-sama esta aquí para salvarte!-termino con una pose heroica. El moreno se quedo en blanco, pero se sintió agradecido por la inoportuna aparición. -Ah… que bueno…

Unos gruñidos los alertaron. Kon asumió rápidamente una posición de ataque, preparándose para el siguiente golpe, a lo que Ulquiorra se alarmo.-¡No! ¡Es demasiado fuerte para ti! ¡Debemos huir ahora!

-… no te preocupes, yo, el gran Kon, iría al mismo infierno a reírme en la cara del diablo con tal de que me regales una sonrisa tuya (aunque también acepto ropa interior) … ¡aaaaaah!-sin mas, salió disparado, aprovechando su superhabilidad de correr veloz, tomo impulso, y estrello ambos pies en la deforme mascara blanca. -¡Jajaja a que te supo eso!

Pero cuando iba cayendo, vio un pequeño punto de luz formándose en la boca del hueco. La cara de Ulquiorra se deformo en horror.-¡Noooo!

El cero salió despedido, envolviendo por completo a Kon. El potente ataque levanto un fuerte viento que casi hizo caer al moreno. El haz de luz roja se desvaneció, dejando solo un reguero de cenizas y destrucción. Ulquiorra bajo los brazos que uso para protegerse del fuerte brillo, sus ojos solo mostraban terror. ¿Acaso Kon había…?

Los quejidos atrás de el lo asustaron. Entre los arbustos, se removió el maltratado cuerpo de Ichigo, golpeado, arañado por las ramas, y con una gran quemadura en la mitad izquierda del cuerpo. Ulquiorra rápidamente corrió hasta él, agachándose a su lado. -¡Kon! ¡Te dije que era peligroso!

-Je… es que soy un terco cuando se trata de proteger a las personas que me importan… creo que la idiotez de Ichigo termino pegándose a mi también, ¿eh?-se rio tontamente, pero no pudo disimular lo mal herido que estaba. Alcanzo a impulsase hacia atrás con sus piernas antes de que el cero le alcanzara de lleno, pero el haz de energía le había rozado la mitad del cuerpo en lo que salía disparado hacia la maleza, y con ese cuerpo tan delicado, no podía hacer ya mucho en ese condiciones.

Se había quedado sin palabras, Kon, con un cuerpo tan débil como el suyo propio, había salido en su ayuda, y eso casi le costo la vida. Ahora, los dos estaban solos, sin poder contar con nadie. El hollow león se acercaba lentamente, casi disfrutando de su futura cena. Ulquiorra ya no sabia que hacer, no podía huir y dejar a Kon a su suerte, ni tenia la fuerza para pelear. Solo le queda quedarse allí a esperar la muerte.

-Vete, encuentra a Ichigo o alguien mas-ugh…-susurro débilmente el alma mod. Con los puños apretados, sus ojos brillaron decididos. Se levanto y se puso delante de Kon. Si tenia suerte, solo se lo llevaría a él.

-¡¿Es a mi a quien quieres cierto?-grito. Ahora lo tenía justo adelante suyo, mirándolo curiosamente. -¡¿Entonces que esperas?

La criatura emitió un gorgoje extraño, vagamente parecido a un risa demente. Ulquiorra cerró los ojos, esperando lo que fuera que iba a pasar…

"**¡SLASH!"**

Ulquiorra sintió el filo de una espada rozando en costado de su cara, un leve hilo de sangre fluyendo de la cortada. Abriendo cautelosamente sus ojos, siguió el filo de la espada hasta el pecho de la criatura. La hoja se retiro lentamente, saliendo del cuerpo blanquecino, y un segundo tajo termino por cortar la cabeza del león, que cayo muerto y se desvaneció. De entre las cenizas que se esparcían, pudo ver el alto cuerpo de un hombre de traje blanco, pecho descubierto, extraño pelo azul y una sonrisita demoniaca que nunca seria capaz de olvidar.

-Haciéndote el mártir ahora…. ¿Ulquiorra?

-… Grimmjow…

**Continuara…**

Yes, yes! YESSSSSSSSSS! Lo logre, por finnnnnnnnnnnn pude terminar este capi, y Grimmjow ha aparecido en la historia (luego de 8 largos capítulos XD), y esta vez para quedarse, estoy tan feliz TuT si supieran lo mucho que me costo este capi, las escenas de acción no son mi fuerte, y además me provoco varios dilemas sobre el futuro de la historia, no se porque, y nunca me decidía como terminarlo. Pero bien, lo logre, un capitulo menos… veinte por terminar XD

Todos: veinte?

Miko: es un decir ¬¬ la verdad no creo que llegue a los treinta capítulos, pero creo que ya estamos en mitad de la historia, o cerca.

Grimmjow: oye, y como es que Nell apareció antes que yo? No que era el guaperas del fic?

Miko: el guaperas del fic es Ulquiorra ¬¬U y Nell también es de mis favoritas, pero tenia la cosa estructurada de tal forma que ella tenia que aparecer primero, y de que te quejas, salvaste a Ulqui, no?

Ichigo: aca el único que salva damiselas en peligro soy yo! ò.o

Ulquiorra: ¬¬ y se puede saber porque soy descrito con una personalidad tan pasiva? Yo no soy asi para nada

Miko: Ulqui, estas OOC por una razón que no puedo revelar todavía y tienes amnesia ¬¬ acéptalo

Grimmjow: así es, tu eres mi mujer!

Ichigo: no, es mi mujer!

(Ichigo y Grimmjow se arman otra pelea de las que solo se ve una bola de polvo, puñetazos y cabezas siendo ahorcadas) Ulquiorra mirándose por un espejito: de verdad me veo tan femenino?

Usas lápiz de labios, delineador, y cargas un estuche de maquillaje, tu que crees? Como sea, ojala este capi no resultara tan desastroso, realmente me cuestan las escenas de pelea, hago lo mejor que puedo, sean tolerantes, si?

Bien, es todo por ahora, esta bastante largo el capi, con eso compenso la espera XD nos vemos.

Miko.


	10. Chapter 10

**Resurrección**

_Se dice que todos tenemos una segunda oportunidad para vivir, para ser felices otra vez, para encontrar eso que nos complementa. El no era nada, sin un corazón para sentir y sin recuerdos para añorar. Pero bajo esa noche eterna, su cuerpo desintegrándose por las heridas que un inocente le causo sin intención, y aquella gentil mujer tendiéndole la mano, fue cuando lo encontró, aquello que creyó que no existía… su corazón estaba allí, justo en su propia palma, y solo al final se había dado cuenta. En toda su vida solo conoció dolor y desesperación… ¿encontraría en su segunda vida aquello que le intentaron arrebatar?_

IchigoxUlquiorra :3 y tal vez algo de NellxIchigo, esta pareja me parece que también seria canon, pero es puramente platónico, asi que no odien a Nell por favor … esto, ¿GrimmxUlqui? nnUu eso depende de cómo lo vean, yo no lo confirmo ni lo niego.

Bien por el fin el esperado (por mi) capitulo diez! Banzai! No pensé que llegaría tan lejos con este fic, y aun falta mucho más. Muchas gracias a todas las personitas que se tomaron cinco minutos para darme ánimos n.n y a la gente anónima que me lee en silencio también, se que están ahí, puedo sentir sus presencias XD

Estoy tan contenta de que por fin sepamos un poquito mas del pasado de Ulqui, gracias Kubo-sama por este hermoso regalo n¬n ojala pronto Ichigo recupere sus poderes, para ver que paso con Rukia, Renji y los demás shinigamis, y también espero la vuelta de Grimmjow. Pero sea lo que decida hacer, seré fan de Bleach por siempre.

Ya se hizo larga la nota jaja, lo siento, la emoción me puede más.

**Bleach** y todos sus personajes perteneces a **Tite Kubo**, todavía sigo esperando a que saquen la cuarta peli en dvd, para así volver a Ulqui animado, aunque solo sea unos pocos minutos XD.

**Roto**

ººººº

_Con el pecho agitado, corrió por el blanco pasillo tan rápido como sus piernas daban. Por mas que busca, no podía encontrarlo._

_¿Donde esta? ¿Donde esta? ¿Donde esta? ¡¿DONDE ESTA?_

_Su cabeza dolía tan horriblemente, y seguía sin encontrarlo. ¿Porque se había ido? ¿Acaso iba hecho algo mal? … ¿porque siempre era el quien terminaba solo y lastimado?_

_Y cuando abrió los ojos, lo vio. Ese hombre de negro y sonrisa imperturbable… ese hombre… el era… la persona que le quito todo…_

ººººº

No era fácil, los menos se apiñaban unos sobre otro, como queriendo evitar que se acercaran a la grieta, mas otros mas débiles que también les saltaban buscado algo para comer. Pero eso no les desanimaba, Ichigo, Rukia Renji y Nelliel avanzaban progresivamente hasta la grieta gigantesca, sablazo tras otro, espalda contra espalda.

Ya casi estaban en la base, casi podían sentir la seca brisa del desierto muerto.

-¡Un poco mas, solo tenemos que quitar a esos de allí y lo lograremos!-grito Rukia señalando a un conjunto especialmente agrupado para defender la entrada.

Sin esperar nada Ichigo salto, quedándose estático en el aire. Alzo su mano a la cara, y su mascara se materializo. Dejando que su poder se condensara en la hoja negra la alzo sobre su cabeza y…

-¡**GETSUGA TENSHOU**!

El haz negro corto por la mitad a las decenas de menos que se apiñaban, y continuo destruyendo a cada ente que trataba de entrar al mundo humano. Suspirando, su mascara de fue deshaciendo, y el se dejo caer al suelo suavemente.

-¡Cuidado!- Exclamo Rukia. Ichigo alzo la vista. De la profunda oscuridad de la grita, pudo notar un pequeño puntito rojo titilando. Casi al instante el gran poder del cero ilumino toda la oscuridad, tragándose al shinigami.

-¡Ichigo!

Solo había oscuridad, pero a los segundos se dio cuenta que nada le pasaba. Había cerrado los ojos inconscientemente, noto cuando volvió a abrirlos. La luz rojo todavía refulgía, pero esta era como succionado hacia algo, fue recién ahí que noto a la sombra delante suyo. Nelliel estaba allí, tragándose el enorme cero sin problemas. No importaba las veces que lo viera, esa técnica nunca paraba de asombrarlo.

Nelliel había saltado frente al pelirrojo apenas sintió la energía concentrarse. Se trago el cero en segundos, y preparándose, lo devolvió junto con la fuerza de su propio ataque. Otra gran explosión se sucedió, pero como todo eso fue adentro de la grieta, no había de que preocuparse. Finalmente, solo hubo silencio. Todos los hollows restantes, o habían huido por la muestra de poder o habían sido destruidos. Como fuera, el peligro ahí ya había pasado. Sin dejar pasar un instante mas, Nelliel concentro algo de poder en su palma, e hizo de la abertura se fuera cerrando torpemente.

De vuelta en el suelo, todos se tomaron un respiro, estaban agotados de tanta pelea, pero bien sabia que esto no había terminado, tenían que ir con Chad, Iryuu y Shinji a darles una mano (si eso querían, claro) y ver si no había pasado nada con la gente. Aunque si se tomaban unos minutos a tomar aire no hacia daño a nadie. ¿Cierto?

Fue ahí que un cero atravesó la mitad de l vegetación, dejando solo cenizas.

-¡Mierda!-exclamo el pelirrojo. Esperaba que nadie hubiera salido herido en ese ataque, pero, aunque no tuviera gran habilidad en localizar las presencias espirituales, la gran presencia que de repente se manifestó en el sitio del cero no pertenecía a ninguno de sus compañeros. Su corazón empezó a latirle rápidamente… ese poder lo había sentido antes…

-¡Ichigo! ¡Ese reiatsu…!-pero el pelirrojo dejo de escuchar cuando un sentimiento de aprensión le oprimo el pecho, y no supo porque, pero la imagen de Ulquiorra se le apareció en la cabeza. Su instinto gritaba que algo malo le estaba pasando.

Apretando a la empuñadura de Zangetsu, uso shumpo, tenia que estar seguro de que el exarrancar estaba bien… ¡tenia que estarlo!

ººººº

Las piernas le temblaban levemente, era un milagro que todavía se pudiera mantener en pie. Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho a causa de la adrenalina, pero Ulquiorra respiro hondamente, calmando sus nervios poco a poco. El Espada frente suyo alzo una ceja, como extrañado, aunque rápidamente le quito importancia. Sacudió el filo de Pantera, donde unas gotas de sangre todavía permanencia en el filo. Con un movimiento limpio la volvió a enfundar.

-…Grimmjow… tu…

-Si vas a decir algo, dilo ya.-gruño el peliazul con expresión aburrida.

-¿Que haces aquí?-fue lo único con lo que Ulquiorra pudo pensar. Después de ser casi comido por un hueco, su mente todavía le costaba recuperarse del estrés por agotamiento emocional. Mas al Sexto esto no le importaba. Chasqueo la lengua molesto, y se paso una mano por el alborotado pelo.

-Tsk, mira que me tomo el jodido trabajo de matar a ese estúpido hueco, y lo único que me dices es ¿que mierda hago aquí? En serio Ulquiorra, estas perdiendo tus grandiosas "facultades verbales".

-…¡¿Y que quieres que haga entonces?-exclamo en voz alta esta vez, ese tono de burla del otro le empezaba a frustrar, en especial en una situación tan grave como esta.-Yo pensé que tu estabas… muerto.-susurro a lo ultimo.-Después de lo que paso esa vez, yo…-bajo la vista, visiones de aquello todavía le perturbaban.

-¡hmmp! ¡Como si esa cosa fuera capaz de matarme! ¡Todavía tengo muchas cuentas pendientes por aquí antes de ir al infierno!

-¡No seas estúpido! ¡No entiendes lo seria que…!-una mano rápidamente le callo. Grimmjow entrecerró los ojos, sin soltar la cara de más bajo, que abrió los ojos asustado.

-Vuelve a decirme estúpido una vez mas, y te juro que te arranco una de tus jodidas piernas, ¿entendiste?-el tono bajo pero amenazador era capaz de calar hasta los huesos, sumando sus afilados y fríos ojos. Ulquiorra no se atrevió ni a moverse en los más mínimo, sabia perfectamente lo voluble que podía ser el Sexto Espada.-Bien.- Soltándolo bruscamente, el moreno cayo al suelo, tosiendo por la falta de aire. Grimmjow era capaz de quitarle el aliento a cualquiera que le provocaba.

-¡Ey!-una tercera voz intervino, del que había sido ignorado todo este tiempo. Apenas si pudiéndose poner de pie, Kon volvió a exclamar.-¡Ni te atrevas a poner una mano encima a mi Nee-san! Tu… extraño sujeto con el pelo… ¿azul?

Tanto Ulquiorra como Grimmjow que quedaron en silencio, realmente se habían olvidado que el alma mod había estado siguiendo la conversación todo el rato.

-… ¿ese es Kurosaki?-pregunto el peliazul con cara de no creérselo.-Su voz suena diferente… como chillona.

-¡Soy el gran Kon-sama, héroe renombrado y galán de la mujeres! Pero claro un arrancar sin cerebro e idiota como tu no podría comprenderlo-AAAAH!-el filo de una espada clavándose en el árbol justo al costado de su cara casi hizo que le diera un infarto. Y con la cara del peliazul a centímetros de la suya sonriendo de forma maniática, no, tacha eso, PSICOPATA no le hacia sentirse mejor. Esta vez si que se había pasado.

-Tal vez no seas Kurosaki ¡pero tú me jodes aun más! ¿Que tal si empezamos por cortarte esa puta lengua tuya para que ya no puedas decir mas estupideces…?

-Y-y-yy-yo lo s-ss-ssiento… no q-q-qquise…

-Oh… pero lo hiciste. Sabes algo, si vas a confrontar a alguien siempre debes estar listo a que te pateen el culo, ¿lo entiendes doble de Kurosaki?

El pobre Kon, dentro del cuerpo de Ichigo, sentía como temblaba de pies a cabeza. Ese tipo era algo que esta más allá de sus capacidades. Incluso con su mera presencia le hacia difícil el respirar, era evidente que esta vez no saldría vivo, las puertas de la muerte se estaban abriendo lentamente, ya podía oírlas crujir…

-¡Déjalo Grimmjow! ¡El no tiene nada que ver aquí!-la dulce (aunque grave para su gusto) voz de su preciosa Nee-san llego a sus oídos. Ulquiorra volvía a levantarse, encarando a ese monstruo de ojos azules. Aun con su arrasadora fuerza, su delicada flor hacia hasta lo imposible para salvarle! ¡Esto era todo! En su vida había sufrido de maltratos injustos y frías indiferencias pero esto era lo mas hermoso que nadie hubiera echo por el… ¡y no permitiría que tan hermosa joven muriera enfrente suyo!

Con un grito de guerra, se arrojo sobre el demonio de ropa blanca, lo contendría con su cuerpo mientras su Nee-san escapaba. –¡Huye de aquí Ulquiorra! ¡No te preocupes por mi estaré bien! ¡Pero si no lo logro, no olvides los hermosos momentos que vivimoooooos!

-… ah… ¿esta bien?-Una gran gota cayo de la nuca de Ulquiorra. Grimmjow solo miro al molesto tipo agarrase de su cintura con la poca fuerza que ese cuerpo humano tenia, queriendo detenerlo. Con una venita hinchándose en su frente, alzo su puño para descargarlo en la cabeza pelirroja, Kon sintió como las luces se apagaban y cayo al suelo, finalmente noqueado, angelitos de chicas con poca ropa volaban en su cabeza.

-Si no fuera porque le debo una a Kurosaki ya te hubiera matado.-murmuro para si, su puño despedía una estela de humo, producto del potente golpe. Se paso una mano por el pelo, con gesto frustrado, volviéndose. Se detuvo al ver la mirada seria del moreno.-¿Y tu que?

-Debes irte de aquí Grimmjow, es peligroso…-intento de advertirle, pero el peliazul le paso de largo.

-Bla bla bla no me importa una mierda.

-¡¿Es que no entiendes que hay shinigamis aquí? ¡Si alguno te encuentra de ellos, o Ichigo, te encuentra podrías morir!

Grimmjow se detuvo, lentamente dando la vuelta, con una fila de blancos dientes apareciendo para darle un toque feroz a esa sonrisa.-Y tu sabes adonde esta Kurosaki, ¿no?

Ulquiorra se maldijo mentalmente, había hablado demasiado.-… no…-la mano del sexta le agarro de la camiseta, atrayéndolo violentamente hacia si. Ya no sonreía, pero los dientes seguían visibles.

-¿Donde. Esta. Kurosaki?

-… no lo se…

-¡Mírame a los ojos y repítelo!-grito, apretando la tela hasta rasgarla.-La única jodida razón por la que vine a este pútrido mundo fue para pelear con Kurosaki, y tu me lo vas a decir así sea que tenga que romperte cada hueso de tu patético cuerpo…

Con los puños apretados, Ulquiorra no se animo a levantar la vista, no hacia falta igual, podía sentir los penetrantes ojos del peliazul, como buscado en su mente lo que tanto ansiaba. Apretó los dientes, estaba temblando otra vez, sabía que Grimmjow era capaz de cumplir con su amenaza al pie de la letra, pero había algo más a lo que temía, quizás aun más que a Grimmjow… y eso era…

-… yo… yo no…

-Aquí estoy.

Ambos se sorprendieron de escuchar la voz de Ichigo. Se voltearon a verlo, ahí estaba, de pie, con sus ojos mortalmente serios, sosteniendo con firmeza a Tenza Zangetsu.

Ichigo no era bueno para reconocer reiatsus, pero cuando iba acercándose, aquel aroma y ese intenso poder se le hicieron más que conocidos. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Nunca estuvo seguro de si había sobrevivido luego de ser atacado por su propio compañero Espada, luego de que perdiera en su batalla. Pero si se imagino que, de haber sobrevivido, algún día volvería a cobrarle revancha. Todo eso estaba bien, que viniera todas las veces que quisiera a retarlo… pero en cuanto le vio amenazando a Ulquiorra, un fuego ardió en su pecho. Nunca había sentido tanta ira hacia alguien como lo hacia ahora con Grimmjow.

Este se quedo sorprendido por un par de segundos, antes de entrecerrarlos ojos y sonreír satisfecho. Podía sentir como el poder de Ichigo había crecido desde la última vez que se vieran. Perfecto, de nada le valía si fuera lo contrario, no por nada había estado entrenado arduamente en Hueco Mundo. Tantos huecos que enfrento y mato, y por fin pondrían a prueba el poder ganado!

-Kurosaki… a pasado tiempo…-su tono era alegre y burlesco, casi no podía contener la euforia de volver a pelear con ese shinigami. Pero Ichigo no contesto, sus ojos seguían serios, con la diferencia de que Grimmjow pudo sentir un toque feroz en ellos, eso era nuevo ¿tendría que ver el echo de que hubiera amenazado a Ulquiorra? -¿No vas a decir nada?

-Estas aquí para pelear conmigo, así que déjalo ir de una vez.- interesante, pensó Grimmjow, así que era eso ¿no? Dio un breve vistazo el pelinegro. Ulquiorra no quitaba sus ojos de Ichigo, casi parecían que le estuvieran suplicando por algo… bah. Lo único que importaba ahora era su pelea y nada más. Con fuerza, lanzo al moreno a donde reposaba Kon. -¿Así esta mejor?

-… si.- Ichigo avanzo hasta quedar a unos metros del sonriente arrancar. Dedico unos momentos a ver a Ulquiorra y a Kon, estarían bien mientras se mantuviera alejados de ellos, además podían sentir unos reiatsus acercarse, muy probablemente de Rukia, Renji y Nelliel, ellos se harían cargo.

-… Ichigo… por favor…-Ulquiorra se incorporo, pero no se acerco. Su expresión era suplicante.-… por favor… no pelees…

-… -sus ojos se suavizaron ante esa suplica. Bajo la cabeza triste, lamentablemente eso era algo que no podía hacer. Ulquiorra entendió que no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitar esa pelea cuando el pelinaranja le dio la espalda. Se dejando caer de rodillas, solo pudiendo ser testigo de la batalla inminente.

-Vamos…- Grimmjow sonrió. El juego iba a empezar justo ahora.

ººººº

Rukia aparto las ramas a su paso, maldijo a Ichigo por no esperarlos, ese idiota desconsiderado. Con Renji y Nelliel justo detrás de ella, llegaron hasta un gran claro. Todavía parecía tranquilo y silencioso, esa habría sido la impresión de una persona normal. En cambio, la gran presión espiritual casi llegaba a quitarles el aliento.

Mirando por todos, intentaban localizara Ichigo o por lo menos a alguien. Al ver a la derecha, logro ver dos formas en el pasto. Todos se encaminaron hasta ellas, pero en cuanto las formas se volvieron definidas, Nelliel sintió un brinco en su corazón. –¡Ulquiorra!

Apresurándose, llego hasta el moreno y se lanzo a abrazarlo con fuerza. Rukia y Renji llegaron poco después, identificando a Kon en el cuerpo de Ichigo, aun inconsciente.

-¡Ulquiorra! ¡Pensé que no volvería a verte!... Estoy tan feliz de que estés bien…-la peliverde sentía las lagrimas caer de sus ojos. Todo ese miedo de que el pelinegro hubiera perecido por fin se habían esfumando de su pecho.

-… tu…-murmuro Rukia. Esto no tenia sentido. ¿De donde conocía Nelliel a Ulquiorra? ¿Y que era eso que ella había dicho de volverlo a ver? Aquí había algo que no cuadraba, o Ulquiorra había omitido un par de cosas en su historia. Miro a Renji, que compartía la misma confusión que ella. Algo misteriosos estaba pasando, definitivamente.

-¿Ulquiorra? ¡¿Ulquiorra? ¡Di algo!-los gritos de la mujer los alarmo. Los ojos de Ulquiorra estaban apagados, y su expresión era como si estuviera experimentando un profundo sufrimiento, gotas de sudor caían de su frente y de su boca salían pequeños susurros casi inaudibles.

-¡Ey! ¡Soy Nell! ¡¿Me recuerdas? ¡Por favor, di algo!-suplico Nelliel agitando el cuerpo del otro, empezando a desesperarse.

Ulquiorra alzo su cabeza lentamente, mirando algo en el cielo, repitiendo una y otra vez las mismas palabras.-… p-por favor… no más… no peleen… no… por favor…

-¿Que esta diciendo?-dijo Renji.

En el cielo la onda de un gran choque los obligo a agacharse, inmediatamente algo cayo, estrellándose a pocos metros. Del agujero, pudieron ver a Ichigo incorporarse pesadamente, su ropa rota y desgarrada, pero sin que su mirada decidida se amilanara. Sintieron a la otra gran presencia aterrizar también. Rukia, Renji y Nelliel estaba asombrados de ver a Grimmjow allí, su ropa también rota y con varias marcas de golpes y sablazos. Todo ese tiempo estuvieron peleando en el cielo.

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, Grimmjow desapareció, usando sonido para aparecer frente al pelirrojo. Con una expresión donde solo mostraba ira, le dio un puñetazo en la cara con toda su fuerza. Ichigo cayo al suelo, mareado.-¡Eres un jodido hijo de perra!-grito el peliazul.-¡¿Porque no usas toda tu fuerza? ¡Se suponía que esta vez pelearíamos hasta que solo uno quedara!... y lo único que haces es quedarte ahí recibiendo todos mis golpes… me das asco…-termino con tono venenoso.

Ichigo no dijo nada, ¿que podría decir? A pesar de todo lo que ese tipo le había echo a él y a sus amigos, no deseaba matarlo. Aun cuando había estado tan furioso cuando lo vio amenazar a Ulquiorra, el que lo deja ir sin hacerle nada le había calmado bastante. Y en toda la pelea con Grimmjow no se había animado a hacerle gran daño, aunque él tampoco se dejo lastimar. Simplemente no era un asesino. Además, no volvería a caer en ese instinto animal. No otra vez. Se volvió a levantar, encarándolo.

Grimmjow crujió los dientes, ahí estaba otra vez, esa jodida mirada que tanto odiaba, como si él bastardo le tuviera lastima, como si él estuviera en un maldito pedestal y le mirara como si fuera solo una mancha mas en el paisaje. Agarrándole de la tela de su traje, le atrajo hacia si, con sus ojos despidiendo puro odio.-¿Porque? ¿Porque mierda no peleas? ¡¿Eh?

-… porque no eres mi enemigo… Grimmjow…

-… -el arrancar no podía creerlo, ¡¿solo por eso?-¿Porque… no soy… tu enemigo dices?

"**¡THUM!"**

Un puño se clavo en su estomago, e Ichigo casi vomito. Cayó otra vez, agitado y sin aliento. Un pie se apoyo en su cabeza, y le enterró aun mas en la tierra.-¡¿Y ESO QUE MIERDA IMPORTA SHINIGAMI? ¡ENEMIGOS O NO, AMBOS SOMOS UNAS BESTIAS QUE SOLO SABEN PELEAR! ¡¿CUANDO MIERDA VAS A ENTENDERLO KUROSAKI?

-¡GRIMMJOW!

Silencio…

Nelliel estaba de pie al borde del agujero. Ya no podía soportar seguir viendo esa matanza sin hacer nada. Suavemente, volvió a hablar. –Ya basta Grimmjow. Esta pelea no tiene ningún sentido… ya déjalo ir…

-¿… Nell…?-susurro el pelinaranja agitado.

El arrancar se volteo, como sorprendido de encontrarla allí, con esa expresión solemne y autoritaria.-… Nelliel… ¿porque siempre tienes que decir eso?-entrecerró los ojos, haciendo que su rostro se viera mas severo de lo que realmente era.

-Porque estoy cansada…-su puño derecho se apretó con tal fuerza que algo de sangre flujo de la herida.-¡PORQUE ESTOY CANSADA DE VER COMO TE AUTODESTRUYES!

Nuevamente pasaron unos minutos de silencio, en los que Grimmjow asimilo aquellas palabras. Aquella mujer no había cambiado nada desde entonces, siempre cálida y amable, negándose a matar sin una buena razón… Y eso la hacia una gran tonta. Siendo una arrancar, el haber vivido en Hueco Mundo presenciado como los fuertes se comen a los más débiles, y aun así creyendo que había algo mejor para ellos que ese mundo de sombras. Siempre tan idealista, y eso fue lo que le costo su poder. Bufo molesto, esa tonta, si seguía metiéndose en su camino, algún día acabaría muerta.

-Tsk… yo no soy como tu Nelliel, ni nunca lo seré…. Así que lárgate de una puta vez y déjame terminar con Kurosaki o te matare a ti también.-le dio la espalda, listo a continuar moliendo a golpes a Ichigo.

-¡ENTONCES YO MISMA TE DETENDRE!-grito la peliverde empuñando su espada. Dio un paso dispuesta a lanzarse sobre él, cuando un brillo la envolvió momentáneamente, para luego caer, de nuevo en su forma de niña. Todos la miraron sorprendidos.-No… no ahora…-murmuro la niña mirándose las manos encogidas.

-Che. ¡A ver si así deja de meterse de una jodida vez!...-Grimmjow se dio vuela al escuchar movimiento detrás de el. Con semblante molesto gruño.-Ya te decidiste a pelear en serio, ¿Kurosaki?

-… Grimmjow… yo no peleo para matar. Y ya te lo dije, peleare todas las veces que quiera contigo, pero no me pidas que pelee a muerte, porque eso es algo que no hare…-respondió con rostro solemne.

-Maldito hijo de puta… ¿que es que eres como ella? ¿No pelearas sin una razón? Bien… ¡YO TE DARE UNA RAZON!

Usando sonido, apareció frente a Rukia, Renji, Nell y Ulquiorra. Rápidamente se hizo una herida en su mano, dejando la sangre salir. Una luz azul se genero en su palma, y la apunto al grupo.

-¡NOOO!-Ichigo supo de inmediato lo que estaba iba a hacer.

-¡**GRAN REY CERO**!

El fogonazo envolvió todo a su paso, hasta llegar a cielo y desaparecer paulatinamente. El ruido del viento arrastrando el humo y las cenizas era todo lo que había. Poco a poco la visibilidad volvió, y Grimmjow rio. Delante suyo estaba el shinigami con su mascara de hollow puesta. Utilizando su propio poder como escudo fue como pudo evitar que sus amigos salieran lastimados. El arrancar casi no podía contener su carcajada, esa mirada llena de ira detrás de la mascara era lo que había estado buscado, y por fin lo tenia.

Rukia sentí escalofríos ¿ese era le verdadero poder de Grimmjow o había aun mas? Si así era, entonces ninguno de ellos podían hacer nada, solo eran estorbos para Ichigo. Tragando duro decidió que lo mejor era que se retiraran, Nell, Ulquiorra y Kon no podrían soportar estar mucho tiempo allí. Tiro de la manga del traje del pelirrojo. -Renji, tenemos que irnos, devemos sacarlos de aquí ahora.

Renji asintió, entendía cuando no era necesario en la batalla. Mientras la pelea se volvía a dar, se puso el brazo de Kon al hombro y empezó a caminar. Rukia tomo la mano de Nell, pero ella se negaba a irse.-¡Pero Itsygo…!

-El estará bien, ahora tienes que ir con Renji. Yo me ocupare de Ulquiorra.- Hablando de él, en todo el tiempo no se había movido ni hecho nada. Le sacudió de los hombros y le llamo. Pero no importaba cuanto lo hiciera, el no contestaba, solo quedándose ahí, con mirada ida.-¿Que te esta pasando Ulquiorra…?-susurro preocupada.

Dentro de su mente, el pelinegro podía ver todo lo que pasaba, pero era de un modo lejano, como si estuviera fuera de su cuerpo, en algún espacio negro, denso y callado, donde nadie más podía alcanzarlo. Veía como Ichigo se negaba a pelear con todo su poder contra Grimmjow, pero a la vez era como si viera otra cosa. Era como si esto ya lo hubiera vivido, aunque no sabía donde ni quienes eran las otras personas. Pero por alguna razón, hacia que un dolor en su pecho apareciera, y el dolor aumentaba cada vez más a medida que seguía la batalla. El no quería esto, no quería que nadie saliera lastimado, todos era importantes para el, Renji, Rukia, Kon, Nell, Grimmjow e Ichigo… ¿Porque existían las peleas y nadie hacia nada al respeto? ¿Para que destruirse los unos a los otros? Eso solo traía dolor, desesperación y soledad…

Su respiración se agitado repentinamente, sentía como si algo le apretara la garganta y le estuviera ahogando. Rukia se alarmo, y trato de calmarlo, pero él no podía escucharla. Y En ese momento, cuando Ichigo se dio la vuelta en un momento, Ulquiorra pudo verlo con esa mascara… y algo dentro de él se rompió…

_...la enorme garra se cerró en su cuello apretadamente. Lo levanto en el aire, y pudo ver esa cara cadavérica contemplándolo fijamente. Aun cuando fuera a matarlo, aun cuando fuera un monstruo ahora, con sus últimas fuerzas, alzo su mano temblorosa y lo acaricio, sonriéndole amorosamente…_

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

El grito casi inhumano resonó por todo el parque, y una fuerte explosión de poder se disparo al cielo. Rukia y Nell salieron disparadas por el gran golpe de reiatsu, incluso era tan fuerte que hizo caer a Grimmjow e Ichigo, tan concentrados en su pelea que los tomo por sorpresa. La mascara de Ichigo se astillo, signo de que ese poder era increíblemente denso. Y la fuente de todo este poder… era Ulquiorra.

Su cuerpo levitaba a pocos centímetros del suelo, producto del concentrado poder que le rodeaba. El viento se arremolinaba y la tierra empezaba desquebrajarse bajo él. Ulquiorra no hacia nada, pero sus ojos estaban completamente muertos.

-¡¿Pero que…?- Renji estaba petrificado en su lugar, nunca en la vida había sentido tal expulsión de poder.

Ichigo apenas si se pudo incorporar. Su boca estaba abierta en asombro. ¿Desde cuando Ulquiorra tenia tal presión espiritual? Era imposible, si desde el principio nunca mostro signo de tal fuerza, y ahora esta emanaba de la figura menuda con tal potencia que estaba creado un fuerte remolino a sus alrededor. Sintió que algo se cerraba en su pierna, y al bajar la cabeza, encontró a la shinigami apenas si consiente.-¡Rukia!

-Estoy bien… solo algo atontada…-murmuro débilmente, un pequeño hilo de sangre cayo de la comisura de su boca. La explosión de energía le había dado de lleno, por lo que muy probablemente tuviera varias heridas internas. Lo bueno es que logro proteger a Nell, la arrancar en forma de niña estaba también a su lado, soportado la densa atmosfera. Como podía, alzo su manita al pelinaranja, que rápidamente tomo.

-Nell… tranquila, no te esfuerces.

-Itsygo…-gimió lastimeramente, un par de lagrimas asomaban por su ojos.-… por favor… sálvalo… ulki-chan esta sufriendo… el esta muy triste.. p-por fav-…-y la niña cayo desmayada. Esas palabras le llegaron hasta el fondo de su ser. Él le había suplicado que no peleara, pero Grimmjow no le dejo opción. Aun así, eso no lo hacia menos culpable…

El viento hacia ondear las telas de su traje violentamente. La columna de luz verduzca hacia casi imposible ver al moreno, apenas si era visible su forma. Con gran esfuerzo, empezó a caminar hacia esa luz. El poder se volvía cada vez mas denso mientras se acercaba, diablos, hasta la gravedad era mayor a unos metros de Ulquiorra. Pero continúo avanzando, sintiendo sus pies como si estuvieran hechos de cemento, el viento silbando en sus oídos, y le costaba respirar. Su mascara se resquebrajaba a cada paso que daba, Dios, exclamo en su mente, apenas podía enfocar la vista, pero ya estaba cerca, ya casi podía verlo a pesar de la concentrada atmosfera.

Su cabello se revolvía con el fuerte viento, aunque tenía la cabeza baja y no podía ver su cara. Sus brazos colgaba pero Ichigo noto pequeñas estelas de luz desprendiéndose del cuerpo, ¿acaso el poder era tan intenso que estaba desintegrando el gigai? Lo que fuera, de lo que si estaba seguro era que si no calmaba a Ulquiorra pronto las cosas serian mucho peor. Ya casi podía alcanzarlo, hubiera querido llamarlo, pero apenas si podía respirar estando tan cerca. Con la frente perlada de sudor, alzo su brazo. Ahogo un quejido, casi se sentía como si su mano se estuviera quemando. Estaba tan cerca, si tan solo pudiera…

Ulquiorra alzo la cabeza, sus ojos completamente dilatados, parecía una mirada de un loco. Su boca se abrió en ademan desesperado, y un profundo grito surgió. Otro potente ráfaga de poder lo lanzo lejos, su mascara partiéndose en pedazos. Termino cayendo pesadamente, los gritos sin detenerse.

-¡Ichigo!-Renji forzosamente llego a su lado. Ayudo al shinigami sustituto a sentarse, este sentía todo el cuerpo adolorido.

-… no me reconoció…-murmuro desconcertado. Ulquiorra lo expulso inconscientemente como un modo de protegerse, en su rostro no mostro signo de reconocerlo. Solo había puro instinto en el ahora, instinto y algo mas, pensó Ichigo, aunque no estaba del todo seguro, lo que vio visto en el fondo de esos ojos verdes era…

Desesperanza…

Olas de reiatsu empezaron a fluctuar irregularmente, disminuyendo y aumentado su fuerza extremadamente rápido, eso era muy mala señal, Ulquiorra estaba perdiendo completamente el control. Renji apretó los dientes, muy preocupado.-Mierda, esto es realmente grave, si sigue así su alma podría destruirse…

-¡¿Que? –grito Ichigo aterrado.

-¡¿Que no ves? ¡Los gigai están hechos para contener el poder espiritual, no liberarlo! ¡Es por eso que su reiatsu esta tan concentrado! ¡Si continua así el gigai no aguantara y todo ese poder lo destruirá!

-¡No! ¡Eso no puede ser!-como pudo, forzó a sus adoloridos piernas a ponerle de pie nuevamente. No podía permitir que eso pasara, Ulquiorra era su amigo, y lo protegería igual que a los demás. El pelirrojo tatuado exclamo algo, pero igual siguió avanzando, el remolino era mas fuerte, y el apenas si podía estar de pie, si usaba su mascara tal vez pudiera lograrlo, pero, ¿y si Ulquiorra seguía sin reconocerlo? ¿Como se suponía que lo calmaría? ¡Mierda, este no era momento para dudas!

Sin preverlo, algo lo empujo por detrás, haciendo caer de rodillas. Alguien mas estaba avanzado hacia el foco de poder espiritual, y antes de poder distinguir a la figura, esta ya estaba dentro de la columna de luz. -¿Pero quien…?

Y sorprendentemente, el reiatsu de Ulquiorra se estabilizo, poco a poco dejando de fluir hasta desaparecer. El viento se calmo y el silencio volvió. Los shinigamis, con las fuerzas que les quedaban, fueron hacia el agujero creado. Ichigo no podía creerlo. Allí, dentro del agujero, yacía Ulquiorra inconsciente, en los brazos de Grimmjow.

**Continuara…**

Ooooooooh… Me parece que a Ichi-kun no le gusto nada este final XD

Ichigo: Miko, puedes venir aquí un momento…

Miko: se puede saber porque estas en bankai? y porque tiene puesta la mascara?

Ichigo: por nada importante… ven aquí…

Grimmjow: no vayas, te va a matar y luego va a rescribir el capitulo a su gusto

Miko: y tu como sabes?

Grimmjow: porque eso es lo que yo planeaba hacer ¬u¬

Brrrr estoy rodeada de sicópatas. En fin, este capitulo costo un poco, pero era mas o menos así como lo tenia pensado en mi cabeza, de echo, este es un de los momentos clave en fic, por eso lo tenia tan pensado, aunque irónicamente, no sabia como ponerlo en palabras XD

Los capítulos se me están haciendo cada vez más largos, sin incluir las notas, pero no se preocupen, no pasare de más de diez hojas, si eso quieren claro.

Creo que deje mucha intriga en esta ocasión, pero varias preguntas serán contestadas en el próximo capitulo, no se preocupen. Además, e estado pensando, y creo que tan vez le ponga caratulas a los capítulos XD, dibujar alguna escena representativa de cada capitulo y publicarlas en deviantart, eso estaría genial no?

Bien esto es todo, una ultima cosa, e incluido el oneshot del pasado de Ulquiorra a la trama, por suerte, no cambia mucho a lo que tengo pensado, pero e editado el principio del capitulo 6, nada importante, es para que tenga mas coherencia luego, solo lo que estaba en cursiva, lo demás esta igual.

Esto todo. Miko fuera.


	11. Chapter 11

**Resurrección**

_Se dice que todos tenemos una segunda oportunidad para vivir, para ser felices otra vez, para encontrar eso que nos complementa. El no era nada, sin un corazón para sentir y sin recuerdos para añorar. Pero bajo esa noche eterna, su cuerpo desintegrándose por las heridas que un inocente le causo sin intención, y aquella gentil mujer tendiéndole la mano, fue cuando lo encontró, aquello que creyó que no existía… su corazón estaba allí, justo en su propia palma, y solo al final se había dado cuenta. En toda su vida solo conoció dolor y desesperación… ¿encontraría en su segunda vida aquello que le intentaron arrebatar?_

IchigoxUlquiorra :3 y no se que mas parejas, como ya dije, si quieren alguna en particular díganme y lo pensare.

Wenas! Aquí con el undécimo capitulo! Que emoción, llegue a los diez capis, usualmente no suelo escribir fics tan largos XD es increíble lo absorbida que me tiene esta historia, pero tratare de ir actualizando mis otros fics "Bleach Chat" y "Babysitting Espadas", tenia pensado dejarlo un rato este fic hasta hacer algo con los otros, pero como muchas lectoras se quedaron con esta cara: O.O me dio pena dejarlas en suspenso, perdón, no pensé que ese final les dejara con tanta intriga…

Pero bueno, tengo que aprovechar este tiempo, termine las cursadas, así que me puedo quedar en casa a estudiar para los finales, si tengo suerte (y la pereza no me agarra) tendré casi todo el fic escrito para finales de julio.

Quiero decirles otra cosa, soy fan de los Espadas (Excepto por Nnoitra ¬¬ lo odio por misógino y por querer matar a Grimm-kun), de echo, fue por Ulquiorra que me interese en Bleach n/n, así que ese motivo podría ser la razón que no he escrito mucho sobre los shinigamis (con excepción de Rukia y Renji, ellos son cool XD) pero no desesperen, habrá mas participación de ellos dentro de poco.

**Bleach es exclusiva propiedad de Tite Kubo**, pero el conejito de peluche que llame chappy es todo mío XD

**Amistades extrañas**

ººººº

_Escombros caían por todos lados, pero a el no le importaba, lo único que deseaba era destruir a ese hombre de negro, destruirlo, convertirlo en polvo, sentir sus manso mojadas de su sangre, y aun mas…_

_No importaba aquellas ilusiones con las que intentaba engañarlo, estaba completamente ciego a ellas, solo el instinto guiaba sus movimientos. _

_No importaba cuantas veces le cortara y atravesara, su cuerpo se curaba instantáneamente, como una forma de compensarle por esa herida que no podía curar, muy adentro suyo._

_Ya casi lo tenia, un movimiento de su lanza y… El grito de esa voz que tan bien conocía lo detuvo. Justo en el mismo momento que el filo de una espada atravesó su pecho, una luz brillo un segundo…_

…_Y luego la oscuridad se lo trago todo…_

ººººº

**Sociedad de almas**

Rápidos pasos se oían por el pasillo que llevaba a la gran sala donde el comandante Yamamoto esperaba a los restantes capitanes se presentaran. Una vez todos los capitanes estuvieron en sus respectivos puestos, el más viejo hablo.

-Asumo que todos han sido informados que estamos en una situación de emergencia. Según informo el departamento de investigación y desarrollo, un número elevado de huecos, de nivel gillian y superiores, han invadido varias partes de Japón.

Ninguno de los presentes dijo una palabra, pero entendiendo que esto era algo de lo que preocuparse. Yamamoto continuo.-Ya ordene que varios escuadrones de shinigamis fueran a controlar la situación, pero se requerirá de la ayuda de los Capitanes para restaurar la paz nuevamente. El Senkaiseimon esta preparado, así que los capitanes de la Sexta, Séptima, Octava y Decima división son los seleccionados para lidiar con esta situación.

Kempachi gruño malhumorado. -Oi, viejo, ¿y porque no me mandas a mi? conmigo basta para acabar con todos ellos, hace tiempo que no tengo una buena pelea.

-Se como te comportas en batalla, pero esta vez pueden haber humanos involucrados, así que no necesito a otra bestia rondando por ahí.-el de los cascabeles murmuro molesto, pero no dijo mas.-En cuanto a la Capitana Unohana, acaban de informarme que el capitán Kurotsuchi acaba de volver de Hueco Mundo, se encuentra severamente herido, y solo su teniente y un shinigami de su escuadrón parecen ser los sobrevivientes. Encárgate de ello, y envíame tu informe lo antes posible.-la mujer de la trenza asintió impasible. Con un gesto, dio la orden de que todos se marcharan a cumplir con sus órdenes.

En cuanto estaba por marcharse el también, uno de los shinigamis mensajeros apareció, con otro informe de emergencia emitido del departamento de investigación.-Me pidieron que le informara sobre actividades inusuales en Karakura, señor comandante. Hace como diez minutos un gran foco de poder espiritual estallo en esa zona, aunque ahora parece haber desaparecido repentinamente...

Yamamoto reflexiono, desde que Rukia había ido allí, cada tanto aparecían estos focos en esa ciudad, aunque fue más tarde se supo que la mayoría eran causados por Ichigo Kurosaki. Muy probablemente fuera este mismo, peleando con los menos que hubieran aparecido en la zona. Con un gesto de su cabeza, hizo que el mensajero se fuera. No había de que preocuparse, Kurosaki Ichigo era alguien de confianza, pero siempre es mejor estar seguros. El teniente Abarai, y la shinigami Kuchiki Rukia terminarían su periodo de servicios en el mundo humano en dos días. Mandaría que le dieran su informe apenas llegaran.

ººººº

"… Según testigos oculares, extraños fenómenos interrumpieron el Concierto del Parque Central en Karakura. Hubieron varios heridos, pero por suerte no se lamento victimas fatales. La policía todavía continua investigando si fue un atetando de bomba o alguna causa similar. Mientras tanto, el área permanecerá cerrada al público hasta próximo aviso. En otras noticias…" Ichigo cambio el canal de noticias sintiéndose cansado. En toda la noche solo habría dormido como cuatro horas, y lo último que podía recordar de sus sueños era esa mirada llena de desesperación.

Con un gruñido, apago la televisión y se dejo caer en la almohada de su cama. Apenas eran las diez y cuarto de la mañana, pero simplemente no podía volver a dormir. Cerró sus cansados ojos. Lo que paso la noche pasada todavía lo seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza.

"_... La calma había vuelto al claro, y la atmosfera volvía a ser respirable. Pero Grimmjow no había soltado al moreno, sosteniéndolo de una forma casi protectora._

_Era completamente incomprensible. Grimmjow había encontrado la forma de calmar el espíritu descontrolado de Ulquiorra. De todos los presentes, él era el que menos se podría esperar esto, es decir, Grimmjow, la fiera salvaje, el rey solitario, el ser que había jurado odiar al exCuarto Espada. _

_Ichigo se incorporo, sin que la confusión le abandonara. Con cuidado se fue acercando. El resto de los presentes también estaba haciendo lo mismo. Una vez estuvo frente a los dos, Ichigo se arrodillo, queriendo inspeccionar por si mismo si el pelinegro estaba bien. Grimmmjow no hizo nada, prefiriendo quedarse en silencio. Por lo que se veía, Ulquiorra no parecía herido, aunque había partes de su ropa que se había desintegrado levemente, y ambas manos estaban como quemadas, quizás por alguna acumulación de poder en esas zonas. De todas formas, había que llevarlo con Urahara para estar seguros._

_Unos pasitos sonaron, y pronto Nell estaba con ellos también, algo recobrada. Sus ojitos se veían dolidos.-El esta bien, ¿cierto?_

_Antes de que el pelirrojo contestara, Grimmjow hablo.-Si, solo esta cansado por presenciar tanta mierda…-bufo como molesto, pero Nell se tranquilizo visiblemente. Cansada, se recostó sobre el pecho de Ulquiorra, secándose las lagrimitas.-Ulki-chan, no me asustes así otra vez…- y se durmió._

_Al contacto de la pequeña, este recobro la conciencia, abriendo lentamente los ojos. Extraño de que todos estuvieran centrados en él, pregunto débilmente.-¿Que… paso?_

_-¿No lo recuerdas?-pregunto Rukia, ayudada por Renji, más atrás. El moreno negó lentamente. Mas ella continuo.-Tu… ah… estabas como ido cuando te encontramos, diciendo algo de no pelear y luego…-ya no supo como seguir, después de todo ella estaba tan confundida como él. Ulquiorra parecía reflexionar, hasta que noto las presencias de Grimmjow y Nell._

_-Ah… creo que me perdí a mi mismo cuando Kurosaki y Grimmjow empezaron a pelear.-cerro sus ojos, en forma de arrepentimiento. Lentamente se volvió a Ichigo.-Lo siento… había cosas que no quería decir… porque tenia miedo, y por eso…_

_-Ulquiorra, no hables, descansa, luego podrás decirnos…-dijo el shinigami. Callo cuando una mano tomo la suya._

_-No… debía habértelo dicho antes… Nell y Grimmjow… ellos son… mis amigos también… De lo poco que recuerdo, e estado con ellos, así fue como pude sobrevivir en Hueco Mundo.-hizo una pausa, soltado la mano de Ichigo para ponerla sobre la cabeza de la peliverde.-Se los habría dicho, pero cuando Rukia-san dijo que los shinigamis mataban huecos, no me atreví a mencionarlo, quería hacerlo, pero yo… me daba miedo que algo como esto pasara, que ironía, lo que tanto quería evitar, y por no decir nada…-a ese punto, su voz se quebró y no pudo continuar. Un sentimiento de pena y simpatía se sentía en el aire._

_-… esta bien… nada paso, no tienes que ponerte así.-comento Renji incomodo, pero tenia que decir algo para aliviar esa pesadez en su pecho._

_-Lo siento… no pude evitarlo, je, parece que lo único que hago es disculparme.- sonrió débilmente. Se dirigió a Grimmjow esta vez.-Se… se lo mucho que deseabas pelear con Kurosaki, pero… a la larga ¿de que te servirá?... al final, o tu o el o ambos morirán, ¿y para que?... yo… yo no… ¡yo no quiero perder a nadie! ¡Ugh!-Ulquiorra tembló, apretando con fuerza los dientes, un dolor se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Todos se espantaron, notando que el daño al gigai y a su espíritu podría ser grave._

_-Ulquiorra, no te esfuerces, pronto te llevaremos con Urahara…-dijo el pelirrojo. _

_Casi cayendo en la inconsciencia de nuevo, con lo ultimo que le quedaba de fuerza, murmuro.-Por favor… prométanme... no volver a pelear… solo les pido… eso…_

_-… lo prometo Ulquiorra…-respondió Ichigo. Se volvió a ver al peliazul, quien parecía estar meditando su respuesta. -Grimmjow…_

_-… tsk… bien. Si con eso dejas de joder…-gruño al final, aunque volvió la cabeza al costado para que no vieran su cara. Ulquiorra dio un pequeña risita, como entendiendo la forma de ser del Sexta._

_-… gracias…_

_Por unos minutos, todos quedaron en silencio, sin saber que hacer ahora. Aunque no tuvieron que decidir mucho, porque de entre los arboles, la figura de Hirako apareció. Grimmjow se tenso al ver al rubio, como olvidar al tipo que le dio tremenda paliza, pero se mantuvo quieto, atento a cada movimiento. –Y bien ¿se van a quedar como idiotas ahí parados, o van a hacer algo? El chico necesita atención, igual que varios de ustedes._

_-Shinji, ¿hace cuanto que estabas allí?-pregunto Ichigo con sospecha._

_-Solo digamos que si nuestro viejo amigo no hubiera echo nada, yo tendría que haberme echo cargo de todo.- respondió con seriedad señalando al peliazul.-Y no me veas así, si el chico seguía expulsando tanto poder espiritual, tendrías a todos los Capitanes justo sobre nuestras espadas ahora mismo, los de la Sociedad no van a dejar pasar esto tan fácil._

_Ichigo no quería creer lo que el rubio implicaba.-¿Estas diciendo que lo habrías asesinado si no podías detenerlo?_

_-…Tal vez… pero ya no importa ahora, todo salió bien, ¿o no?_

_-¡Pero tu…!-el pelirrojo casi lo hubiera agarrado de la camiseta, pero el excapitan fue mas rápido, antes de saberlo, ya estaba en el suelo, con el otro torciéndole el brazo.-¡Argh!_

_-Tus sentidos están atontados y tu cuerpo esta completamente adolorido, esa es la fuerza de su espíritu fuera de control, si puede hacerte esto, quien sabe lo que le haría a los demás.-suspiro, soltando el pelirrojo.-No me malentiendas Ichigo, habría intentado todo para pararlo antes de recurrir a mi espada. Se que el chico es inocente.-susurro en su oído. Se volvió a los demás, exhibiendo una franca sonrisa.- Y para mostrar mi buena fe, acogeré a los dos arrancares bajo mi protección ¿que tal te parece?_

_-.. ¿eeeeh?-dijeron todos en unisonó, incluyendo a Grimmjow." _

Al final, Hirako termino llevándose a los dos arrancares (aunque con un poco de resistencia de parte del peliazul) junto con Ulquiorra al deposito donde vivía, y que le diría a Urahara que fuera verlo tan pronto pudiera. En cuanto a los demás, tuvieron que recurrir con Orihime para recobrarse, Chad e Ishida se pusieron a preguntar que fue ese poder arrasador, ya que no pudieron llegar porque tuvieron que destruir a los huecos que restaban. Cuando todo se calmo, decidieron que lo mejor seria volver a casa a descansar. Eso fue lo que Ichigo menos hizo.

Al ver su reloj noto que ya eran las once y media. Todavía era algo temprano, siendo domingo, pero ya estaba cansado de estar en la cama sin hacer nada. Bajo a la cocina, y se preparo una taza de café con algo de pan tostado.

Al rato, Yuzu bajo, vestida y la cara recién lavada. -Aww Ichi-nii, ya iba a hacer el desayuno.

-Je, lo siento, es que no tenia sueño.-se rio tontamente. Karin bajo, refregándose los ojos.

-Una noche difícil ¿eh?-comento con tono normal, nada de insinuaciones, después de todo, ya sabía que su hermano era shinigami. No mencionaba mucho sobre esa faceta de su hermano, aun era algo delicado el tema.

-Algo así ¿y tú?-respondió. Karin rememoro brevemente la noche pasada. Luego de que la pequeña niña se transformara en una mujer madura (¡y como!) y se fuera, los otros dos, Pesche y Dondochakka se volvieron como locos, gritando "¡Nelliel-sama! ¡Nelliel-sama!" y se fueron corriendo a buscarla, sin poder detenerlos. Vaya a saber adonde habrán terminado esos tipos.-Algo así.- respondió desganada.

-¡BUENOS DIAS A MI AMADA FAMILA! ¡OTRO RADIANTE DIA PARA LA FAMILIA KUROSAKI!-apareció el viejo barba de chivo, como le apodaban, con su aura de felicidad. Fue hasta el poster de Masaki, esta vez con un fondo de playa atrás.-¡Buenos días mi amor! ¡Buenos días Yuzu-chan! ¡Buenos días Karin-chan! ¡Buenos días Ichigo-ch-.-una patada en la cara lo corto.

-¿Quieres pararle con el "chan"? Y deja de gritar que los vecinos después se quejan.

-¡Pero si yo solo quiero compartir mi felicidad con mi amada familia! Como sea, Buenos días Uriya-san…-y fue allí que noto la ausencia del moreno. Unos segundos para procesar la información…-¡AAAARGH! ¡¿Y DONDE ESTA URIYA-SAN? ¡¿ACASO LO SECUESTRARON Y ESTAN PIDIENDO RESCATE? ¡VOY A LLAMAR A LA POLICIA, A LOS BOMBEROS, A LOS REPORTEROS, A LA-!

-¡Que dejes de gritar te digo! No le paso nada a Uriya, el esta… en casa de un amigo, es todo.-gruño volviendo a sentarse. Kurosaki padre se extrajo la taza estrellada en su cara, ya mas calmado.-Ah, haberlo dicho antes.

-Pero Ichigo, ¿no que decían en las noticias que hubo una alerta de bomba en el concierto adonde ustedes habían ido?-murmuro Karin, recibiendo el desayuno de su hermana.

-¡¿Que? ¡¿Paso algo? ¡¿No te lastímate Ichi-nii?-se escandalizo Yuzu, y ni hablar de cómo se estaba poniendo barba de chivo.-¡¿QUEEEEE?

-Lo haces a propósito ¿no?-le miro Ichigo con desprecio.

-Je, no se de que me hablas.-se rio Karin con un brillo de malevolencia.

ººººº

Las horas pasaron lentamente, sin Ulquiorra cerca, lo único que se le ocurrió para matar el tiempo fue ver televisión. Si el pelinegro hubiera estado ahí, de seguro el estaría regañando, diciendo que mejor revisaran si había tarea para mañana, y luego si podrían ver televisión. El era así, una persona responsable y dedicada… La habitación se sentía tan vacía sin él… ¿en que momento fue que se acostumbro a tenerlo cerca? Tan solo había vivido con el como dos semanas como mucho, menos de lo que con Rukia en su armario. ¿Porque esta vez era diferente?

-Tsk… no es como si no fuera a volver…-gruño para si mismo. El estaba con los vizards, no había problema, Shinji era un tipo un poco idiota a su parecer, pero era de palabra. Aunque Hiyori era algo violenta, y Mashiro descuidada, y Lisa una pervertida y…

Antes de que pasaran cinco minutos, ya tenía la chaqueta a medio poner. Kon, que solo ahora se levantaba, le observo curioso. -Ichigo , ¿que haces, y nee-san?

-¡No hay tiempo nos vemos después adiós!- y cerro la puerta de un golpe. Kon se alzo de hombros, estaba muy cansado luego de haber salvado a su nee-san, mejor volver a su bello sueño donde todas sus bellas hermanitas le adoraban.

Corriendo por la esquina, Ichigo no se detuvo, confiaba en Shinji, pero le daba miedo lo que los otros vizards pudieran hacer, algo le decía que mejor seria ir al depósito donde residían y asegurarse de que Ulquiorra estuviera bien. Después de todo, estaba completamente vulnerable, y esos tipos olían la inocencia a kilómetros. ¡Primero muerto antes de que le robaran la inocencia a Ulquiorra!

… espera, ¿que había dicho?

-¡AAAAH!-un grito le hizo alzar la cabeza, pero fue tarde porque una masa enorme le cayó encima. Se retorció bajo esa cosa, hasta que pudo sacar la cabeza y respirar.-¡¿Pero que mierda te pasa? ¡Que no ves que…!

-¡ICHIGOOO! ¡POR FIN TE ENCONTRAMOS!- y otro tipo más se le tiro encima. Una cara se restregó con la suya frenéticamente. Sin sopórtalo mas, con todo su fuerza, se saco de encima a los dos tipos.

-¿Pero quienes son ustedes y que…? Espera, ¿Pesche? ¿Dondochakka?

-¡Y recuerda nuestros nombres!-exclamo el rubio.

-¡Estábamos a punto de perder la esperanza, no sabes!-dijo el gran tipo. Ambos lloraban cataratas. Ichigo sudo la gota gorda, había olvidado completamente que Nell siempre era acompañada por estos arracares, pero como la ultima vez que los vio fue en esa vez en la que se había separado en Las Noches, no sabia que había sido de ellos después de eso, Renji e Ishida habían mencionado algo de que habían sido una ayuda vital en su pelea contra uno de los Espadas.

Difícil de creer, al verlos ahí llorando a lagrima suelta.

-… y estábamos con unas pequeñas niñas, y casualmente usa se parecía mucho a ti, con tu misma expresión de estreñido, justo como la que tienes ahora.-señalo Pesche al distraído pelirrojo.

-¿Expresión de estreñido?-una venita le salto en la frente.

-Uy si, debes comer mas fibra, que te puede hacer mal a la salud. Y como decía, estas niñas nos iban a invitar a su casa, pero Nell se puso a gritar tu nombre, y de ahí no pudimos encontrarla. Pasamos toda la noche revisando el basurero pero no pudimos encontrarla.

-¿Y porque demonios iba a ir al basurero?-su vena se hacia mas grande.

-No lo se, tu eres el que se mete en lugares raros.

-Es cierto, no sabes.-los dos se cruzaron los brazos como si eso fuera un echo. La gran vena termino explotando.

-¡Argh! ¡Y yo que les iba a ayudar! pero no tengo tiempo para idioteces ahora.- gruño, pasando a los dos arrancares. Y habría seguido todo el camino al depósito cuando se le volvieron a lanzar encima.

-¡Noooo! ¡No nos dejes! ¡Moriremos si no! ¡Besare tu trasero si quieres pero no te vayas!

-¡Y yo lameré tus pies, no sabes!-Dondochakka le saco una de su zapatillas, y saco su enorme lengua rosada y pegajosa.

-¡No! ¡Por el amor de dios quita esa cosa de mis pies! ¡NOOOOOOOooooh!-ahora Ichigo nunca volvería a ver a sus pies de la misma forma.

-Ichigo, son apenas las dos de la tarde y ya te pones a hacer cosas raras…-una voz comento con un deje de extrañamiento.

Ichigo se congelo, frente a ellos estaban todo el grupo de amigos mirándolo con un gesto de repugnancia. -¡No es lo que parece! ¡Ellos se me tiraron encima y me empezaron a lamer los pies! ¡Lo juro!

-Si claro, te creemos Kurosaki.- Uryuu se acomodo las gafas, claramente pensando lo contrario a lo que decía.

-¡Es cierto!-grito escandalizado. Ambos arrancares observaron a los chicos, reconociendo muy bien a dos de ellos. -¡Ichigo! ¡Que gusto volver a verte!

-… es Uryuu…-Ishida tenia una venita titilando en su frente, tanto tiempo y todavía seguía llamándolo así.

-¡AAAAAAHHH! ¡RENJI!-la gran carota se lanzo a por el pelirrojo, pero este rápidamente le rechazo con una poderosa patada, que lo estrello contra el muro de una casa.-¡WAAAHH! ¡¿PORQUE HICISTE ESO? ¡YO SOLO QUERIA ABRAZARTE NO SABES!

-¡QUE TE DIGO QUE ES INSTINTO! ¡TU CARA ME ESPANTA!-respondió agitadamente el tipo tatuado.

ººººº

-Que casualidad, nosotros justo íbamos para tu casa a preguntarte si querías acompañarnos a ver como estaba Ulquiorra-kun.- sonrió la pelirroja, colgado al hombro llevaba un gran bolso.

-Y ahora tenemos que aguantar a estos pesados de paso.-gruño Renji, con la carota de Dondonchakka sobre su hombro. Si no dejaba de hacer eso, juraba que le iba a dar un puñetazo, esa mascara le ponía nervioso.

-Que bien que Nell-san esta sana y salva, no se como te podemos agradecerte Ichigo.-comento Pesche de mejor humor, sabiendo que iban en camino a ver a la peliverde.

-Es Uryuu, aprendí tu nombre, apréndete el mío.-el moreno no sabia si el cabeza de hormiga se hacia el idiota para tomarle el pelo o realmente era un idiota por estar molestando a un quinsy que podía sacar su arco en cualquier momento.

El gran grupo de amigos finalmente llego a su destino. Delante de ellos había un gran deposito, claro que solo ellos podían verlo, porque el hechizo kidoh especialmente puesto lo hacia invisible para cualquier otro ser viviente.-Aquí estamos, la casa de Shinji.-anuncio el pelirrojo, caminado tranquilamente, aunque por dentro apenas podía contener la ansiedad, mas le valía al dientes de piano que a Ulquiorra no le hubiera pasado nada.

-¿De verdad viven aquí estos tipos? ¿Vizards?-se pregunto Uryuu en voz alta.

-Oh si es cierto, aparte de Inoue, ninguno de ustedes a estado aquí, de antemano les aviso que pueden ser un poco raros, pero no peligrosos… hasta lo que se.

-Oh gracias, ya nos sentimos mas tranquilos.-murmuro sarcásticamente Rukia.

-Hmm, ahora… ¿como se hacia para entrar a esta cosa?

-…-todos pusieron semblantes molestos.

-¿Quieres decir que no tiene idea de cómo entrar? ¿No que eran tan amigos?-gruño Renji.

-Bueno, las otras veces ellos me dejaron pasar… y esto…-se rasco la nuca avergonzado. La verdad nunca había entrado sin que los vizards lo permitieran.

-¡¿Porque siempre pasa esto cada vez que nos separamos de Nell?-chillo Pesche histéricamente.

-No se pongan así, yo puedo atravesar la barrera y avisarle que ya llegamos.-alzo un brazo Inoue. Estaba por hacerlo cuando Chad la interrumpe.-No hace falta, alguien esta saliendo…

La persiana metálica se levantaba lentamente. La silueta de una persona grande y corpulenta salió a la vista. Con la excepción de Ichigo y Orihime, todos se quedaron sin habla, era como un gigante, pero lo que les chocaba era que su pelo y vello facial ¡fuera de color rosa!

-Buenos días Hacchi-san.-saludo cortésmente la pelirroja, Ichigo solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

-Muy buenos días a todos.- contesto con sonrisa amable.-Hirako-san me dijo que podrían haber visitas, así que estuve esperando a que llegaran. Pasen, los demás están ansiosos de verlos.- haciendo un par de gestos, parte de la barrera se desvaneció, haciendo posible que todos entraran.

La primera impresión del "Hogar" de los vizards no fue la mejor, el gran depósito era un enorme agujero con basura apilada a los costados. No era la gran cosa, Hacchi podía leer lo que pensaban los nuevos visitantes por sus expresiones.-Lamento si se ve algo desordenado…

-… ¡no! ¡Esta bien! ¡No nos molesta!-aclaro rápidamente Rukia por todos.

-Esta bien, esto es solo la entrada, la sala queda por aquí, síganme.-el hombre bigotón los guio por un par de pasillos hasta lo que parecía una escalera a un sótano. Pronto notaron que era como el que tenía Urahara, una larga escalera a una gran cueva subterránea con el techo pintado de cielo. Ichigo se puso al lado del anfitrión, había unas cosas que quería saber.

-Y todo a estado bien con… ¿ya saben? El no…

-Es un poco brusco y violento. Si, pero no es algo que nosotros no conozcamos.- sonrió, pero un par de gotas de sudor caían de su cien.-De echo creo que a Hiyori le agrada.

-¿Ah?

-Ahora entenderás… mira…-señalo hacia adelante. Ya casi estaban llegando al final de la escalera cuando algo se estrello frente a ellos, haciendo un buen agujero. Todos se pusieron en guardia cuando vieron al Sexto Espada salir de entre el polvo. Pero este les dio la espalda, muy ocupando gritándole a una figura en aire.

-¡MALDITA PERRA BASTARDA! ¡AHORA SI TE JODISTE!

-¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA! ¡¿ESO ES TODO LO QUE TIENES MARICON?

-¡CALLATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ!

-¡OBLIGAME CRETINO!

Grimmjow salto al aire, chocando su espada con la de Hiyori, iban de un lado a otro sin dejar de insultarse. Hacchi suspiro, mientras el grupo compartía un sentimiento de pena por tan extraña escena.

-¡Ichigo! ¡Que bueno que llegaste! ¡Y con Orihime-chaaaaaaan!... y demás agregados.- Shinji salto de una roca, corriendo alegremente hacia la pelirroja, ignorando a los demás del grupo. Dio un ferviente abrazo a la chica, abrazo que duro como cinco minutos.

-Esto… Hirako-san, ya puedes soltarme.-murmuro tímida. El rubio se soltó, con mala gana, pero igual sonrió por la chica que decía ser su primer amor.

-Ey, ¿esta bien que esos dos estén peleando?-pregunto el quinsy señalando a Hiyori y Grimmjow dándose con todo en el cielo artificial.

-Eeeh, supongo.-se alzo de hombros.-Han estado así casi toda la noche, aunque ninguno de los dos esta peleando en serio serio, sino este lugar ya habría explotado como siete veces. Han de estar descargando tensiones creo, pero por mi esta bien, Hiyori no me a pegado desde hace dos horas, es un nuevo record.-apenas dijo eso, una chancleta se clavo en su cara.

-¡SIGUE SOÑANDO PELADO!-todos sudaron a gota gorda. El rubio logro despagarse la chancleta de la cara, no sin que le quedara la impresión del calzado en rojo.-Por favor, pasen a nuestra humilde morada.

No había mucho para ver, puras piedras, algunos arboles muertos para adornar (originalmente estaban vivos, pero ninguno sabia jardinería, así que se secaron) hasta que llegaron a una parte donde estaba apostada una mesa y varias sillas de plástico. -Pónganse cómodos, para honrar las visitas, ¡compramos una mesa nueva! ¡¿A que esta bonita?-Con miradas incomodas, asintieron y alagaron el mueble. Pobres, se ve que estos tipos no tenían nada que hacer.

-Hirako, la razón por la que vinimos…-empezó Ichigo, pero el rubio le cortó.

-Claro, claro, no hay de que preocuparse, están perfectamente. Ulquiorra-san sigue durmiendo, y Nell-chan esta con Lisa justo ahora. ¡Ey Lisa!-llamo a lo alto. De atrás de una piedra alta, salió la chica de lentes sosteniendo una cámara de fotos.-¿Si?

-¿Todavía sigues con eso? ¿Cuantos rollos te gastaste ya?-gruño el rubio.

-Este es el tercer rollo, pero es que casi nunca tengo modelos que quieran probarse mis trajes.-murmuro estoicamente la chica. Detrás de ella apareció Nell en su forma adulta… con un traje estilo Gotic Lolita ultra ajustado. Todos los machos presentes comenzaron a sangrar de la nariz.

-¡NELL-SAMA NOOOOOOOOOO! ¡¿QUE LE HAN HECHO? ¡HAN PROFANADO SU INOCENCIA!-Pesche y Dondochakka se fueron a llorar a un rincón. La peliverde solo sonrió alegremente.

-Hola chicos, Lisa-chan fue muy amable en mostrarme sus conjuntos de ropa y solo estaba viendo por cual decidirme, ¿como me veo con este?-la mujer se dio una vueltita, que hizo que la cortísima falda se levantara dejando ver la sensual lencería negra. El sangrado se intensifico, era un milagro que ninguno de los hombres estuviera agonizando por anemia. Lisa, con su mirada seria de siempre, aprovechaba para sacarle más fotos a la peliverde.

-¡¿QUIERES PARAR CON ESO? ¡¿ERES UNA ENFERMA O QUE?-grito indignado Kurosaki, tratando de tapar sus ya-no inocentes ojos, aunque algún dedito se escapaba, dejándole dar pequeños vistazos.

-No hay nada de malo en apreciar la belleza del cuerpo humano.-comento mientras le daba al botón de la cámara. -Además el otro no quiso ponerse el traje que le ofrecí… pero también tiene buen cuerpo…-suspiro con un leve sonrojo.

-¡SERAS PERVER-!.-pero Ichigo fue interrumpido por el grito de Kensei, que sonó en toda la "sala".

-¡YA CALLANSE PANDA DE INUTILES Y VENGAN A LA MESA A COMER! ¡EL ULTIMO QUE LLEGUE LAVA LOS PLATOS!

A la velocidad de un rayo, todos estaban reunidos en la mesa, apretujándose por un lugar. –Fresita lavara los platos.-murmuro Kensei empezando a servir la comida.

-¡¿Que? ¡Pero si esos dos también llegaron de ultimo!-señalo a los subordinados de Nell que sin esperar a nadie empezaron a comer como cerdos.

-Entonces los tres lavan los platos y punto.-gruño. Se le extraño un poco que no replicara, al verlo, este que tenia una sonrisita que estaba por convertirse en una carcajada, y de echo, todos en la mesa se aguantaban las ganas de reírse de el.-¿Que? ¿De que se están riendo? ¿Que me vieron la cara de chango o que?

-Kensei-san, no sabia que admiraras a ese arrancar, son algo parecidos pero tampoco era para tanto.-Rose se limpiaba una lagrimita de los ojos. El aludido seguía sin entender nada.

-Amigo ¡tienes el pelo azul! mírate en el espejo.-le señalo Love con una risotada. Kensei sintió su vena hincharse al verse en un espejo colgado en una roca.

-¡MASHIRO! ¡¿QUE MIERDA LE PUSISTE A MI SHAMPOO?

-¡PERO KENSEI! ¡ASI PODEMOS HACER JUEGO COMO ESOS DOS ARRANCARES!

-¡LA MADRE QUE TE PARIO! ¡AHORA SI TE MATO!

Todos, exceptuando a los vizards, sudaron la gota gorda de nuevo al ver al tipo perseguir a la chica de un lado a otro.-Que ambiente tan peculiar tienen aquí.-carraspeo Uryuu, intentando sobreponerse.

-Y esto no es nada…-gruño Kurosaki.

-Oye Nell, ¿esta bien que tengas esa forma?-pregunto curiosa Orihime al notar que la arrancar no tenia problemas. Esta asintió sonriente.-Claro, e estado practicando desde la última vez que nos vimos y puedo mantener esta forma por bastante más tiempo. Es cuando peleo que me parece que gran parte de mi poder se escapa por esta grieta en mi mascara.-señalo a la vieja fractura en la mascara en su cabeza. -Así que no importa cuanto entrene, toda mi fuerza se escapa de mí y me convierto en niña muy pronto, sin ser capaz de hacer nada.- término de hablar, esbozando una sonrisa triste.

-Nelliel-sama…-suspiraron Pesche y Dondonchakka. Los demás guardaron silencio, varios de ellos comprendiendo lo que la peliverde sentía, especialmente Orihime, que en varias ocasiones se había sentido inútil, incapaz de hacer nada por las personas que quería. Hasta que una idea le ilumino la cabeza.

-ah… Nell-san, yo podría ayudarte ¡Con mi poder, puedo curar tu herida, así tu fuerza no se escapara de tu mascara!

La mujer la miro sorprendida.-¿De verdad puedes hacer eso?

-¡Pero Nell-sama!-grito el de la mascara de hormiga.- Si hace eso usted… ¡tendrá que volver al mundo de las peleas! ¡Nosotros…!

-Claro que no.-hablo Rukia ahora.-Aquí en el mundo humano es distinto a Hueco Mundo, aquí no es necesario pelear para sobrevivir.

-Además, no están solos, nos tiene a nosotros para ayudarlos. Después de todo, somos amigos.-dijo ahora Uryuu. Los tres arrancares miraron sorprendidos como todos les daban sus cálidas sonrisas, unas lagrimitas se asomaron de sus ojos, estaban conmovidos.-¡Hacia años que no teníamos amigos! ¡Muchas gracias Ichigo!

-¡Que soy Uryuu!

-Amigos.-susurro Nell, una cálida sensación la inundo, y el hueco en su pecho ya no se sentía tan vacio.

A lo lejos, apartado del grupo y sentado en una roca, Grimmjow gruño molesto. ¿Porque la gente de ese lugar tenía que ser tan ruidosa? Ni siquiera sabía porque estaba ahí en primer lugar. El era un tipo solitario, que no necesitaba a nadie. El era el rey, el más poderoso de todos. Y no necesitaba a nadie, absolutamente nadie…

¿Entonces porque mierda había ido a salvar a Ulquiorra? Desde que podía recordar siempre había odiado al estoico Espada, con su maldita cara inexpresiva, siempre obedeciendo órdenes como una marioneta. Y lo único que deseaba era quebrarlo, demostrar que el también podía sentir con todos los demás, que podía ser herido como todos los demás que él llamaba basura…

Sin embargo… Ahora lo hacia. Tenia emociones, se expresaba, mostraba cuando estaba enojado, asustado, o feliz… justo como el lo había deseado…

¡¿Pero porque eso le importaba tanto?... no podía entenderlo… no podía…

Agachando la cabeza, golpeo su puño contra la piedra. Ese idiota siempre tenia que provocarle jaqueca.

**Continuara…**

Hacia rato que tenía ganas de juntas a los arrancar con los vizards, son una combinación explosiva XD

Ufff, ahora entiendo porque Kubo deja de lado a tantos personajes, la verdad es medio difícil hacerlos participar a todos, Chad, Rose y Love (y no se quien mas) apenas tuvieron una línea en todo el capitulo nnU y no se si alguno se quedo sin hablar. Kubo, realmente me asombras que tengas el ingenio de crear a tantos personajes, ni hablar de los que vendrán.

En realidad iba a meter mas cosas, pero cuando vi que ya llegaba las once hojas, decidí dividirlo en dos partes, sino iba a ser demasiado.

Me encanto el pequeños dialogo entre Grimm y Hiyori XD a las puras puteadas, y la verdad, para mi, Kensei y Grimm comparten cierto parecido, creo que es el echo de que los dos siempre parecen estar enojados XD no pude resistirme a poner ese chiste.

Bueno, aquí las dejo, ahora se me viene lo mas difícil de la historia, porque no lo tengo bien pensado, solo esbozos de algunas escenas en particular, lo difícil será unirlo y que la historia no pierda coherencia. Si ven algún error o algunas cosas no están muy claras o coherentes, avísenme, yo soy medio maniática y quiero que la historia sea lo mas fiel a la serie como sea posible.

Para los que están al día con el manga: No creen que el traje de Ichigo se parece al de la peli Tron? XD todo ajustado y que este metido en un videojuego :D, Tite Kubo a de haberle gustado mucho esa película XD creo que voy a comprarla a ver que tal esta.

_**Nuevo aviso**_: este capitulo lo tenia escrito hace unos días, pero hoy jueves 23 de junio del 2011, me dieron una terrible noticia, mi perrito Fidel fue envenenado y todavía no sabemos si va a sobrevivir , así que es posible que mi estado de animo afecte un poco a mis escritos y mi actualización regular. Es terrible cuando estas cosas pasan, voy a extrañar mucho a mi perrito, mi Fidel, tal como a mis otras mascotas que tantos buenos momentos vivimos. Si ustedes también tienen mascota, amigos, gente que es importante para ustedes, jamás olviden atesorar los grandes momentos que vivan con ellos, nunca se sabe cuando será el ultimo… Asi que muchas gracias por leer mis historias, cada mensaje suyo me llega al corazón.

Espero verlos pronto en el próximo capitulo.

Miko.


	12. Chapter 12

**Resurrección**

_Se dice que todos tenemos una segunda oportunidad para vivir, para ser felices otra vez, para encontrar eso que nos complementa. El no era nada, sin un corazón para sentir y sin recuerdos para añorar. Pero bajo esa noche eterna, su cuerpo desintegrándose por las heridas que un inocente le causo sin intención, y aquella gentil mujer tendiéndole la mano, fue cuando lo encontró, aquello que creyó que no existía… su corazón estaba allí, justo en su propia palma, y solo al final se había dado cuenta. En toda su vida solo conoció dolor y desesperación… ¿encontraría en su segunda vida aquello que le intentaron arrebatar?_

IchigoxUlquiorra XD como amo a estos dos chicos y sus musculosos torsos kyaaaaah! (hemorragia nasal) diablos, no otra vez…

Aquí esta el ¿duodécimo? Capitulo, así se dice? Lo que sea. Algunos misterios comenzaran a revelarse, pero nuevas preguntas aparecerán, serán capaces de resolver el misterios antes de que llegue a los veinticinco capítulos? XD solo el tiempo lo dirá.

**Advertencias:** dos laaaargos flash backs, no digan que no se los avise.

**Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Tite Kubo**, y yo espero que hagan un episodio animado del oneshot de Ulquiorra, ya que siempre están haciendo series de relleno y todo, estaría bueno ¿no?

**Flash Backs**

ººººº

_Era una herramienta, no necesitaba pensar, no necesitaba decidir, no necesitaba recordar, no necesitaba sentir. Solo obedecer a su amo. Ese era el único sentido de su existencia._

_Todo lo demás era basura, simple y llanamente._

_Caminando por el pasillo blanco, se topo con ese hombre, por alguna razón el pensó en comentarle algo. No se molesto en contestarle, se hizo a un lado y continúo su camino. No necesitaba crear lazos con nadie, solo era una perdida de tiempo. _

_Todos ellos solo eran herramientas con un propósito designado por su amo, y cuando este fuera cumplido, serian desechados. Todo valía lo mismo, todo valía nada…esa era la única verdad…_

… _eso era lo único que eran todos… basura…_

ººººº

Veinticuatros horas habían pasado del incidente en el mundo humano. Para suerte de todos, no hubo daños graves ni perdidas humanas, y la mayor parte de lo hollows invasores habían sido erradicados, mientras que lo que quedaron volvieron a Hueco Mundo. El orden se volvía a restablecer.

La Capitana del Cuarto Escuadrón, Unohana Retsu, caminaba serenamente por su cuartel. Aunque pareciera tranquila, en su mente grandes dudas iban de lado a otro. Mayuri Kurotsuchi jamás, desde que se había vuelto Capitán del Undécimo Escuadrón, había necesitado atención médica luego de alguna batalla. El mismo, con sus extraños aparatos y pócimas, podía curarse solo. Así que lo que fuera que pasara en Hueco Mundo, debió ser algo de extrema gravedad para tener al hombre postrado en la cama sin moverse.

Estaba frente a la puerta de la sala de los pacientes. Dando un pequeño suspiro, entro. Dentro, su teniente Isane alzo la cabeza.-Unohana-taicho.-la chica la recibió con una respetuosa reverencia. Ella asintió en respuesta.

-¿Como esta su condición?-pregunto mientras caminaba por el pequeño pasillo de camas. Habían puesto al hombre en una habitación mas separada, por precaución, nunca se sabia que podía pasar con ese hombre.

-Esta estable… por lo que sabemos. Ha perdido todo su brazo derecho, incluido el hombro, tiene varias heridas en forma de desgarrones, graves laceraciones y hemorragias internas como externas por todos lados, y pensamos que a sufrido un severo traumatismo craneal. Es como si hubiera sido atacado por un demonio.

-Es muy probable que eso haya sido.-murmuro. Ambas entraron a la habitación al final del pasillo. En aquella solitaria cama, encontraron el destrozado cuerpo del capitán Kurotsuchi. Unohana había visto toda clase de heridos en su vida, pero esto era algo que le quitaba el aliento. Dándole una rápida mirada analítica, se volvió a la puerta.-Ve que le den todos los medicamentos y fluidos necesarios, y luego llama a los del laboratorio de desarrollo, seguramente ellos sabrán lidiar con su capitán mejor que nosotros.- podía sonar frio, pero prefería sacar a Kurotsuchi de su escuadrón lo antes posible, por el bien de sus otros pacientes, no era secreto que él era una de los mas grandes razones de que le llegaran heridos, el y Zaraki Kempachi.

La tímida chica anoto rápidamente las instrucciones para luego correr torpemente tras su capitana. Volvieron a la primera habitación, ahora para chequear el estado de los otros dos sobrevivientes. Se detuvieron el la primera cama, donde Nemu Kurotsuchi reposaba. Ella estaba en mejor estado que su "padre", sin demasiadas heridas, más que nada agotada de haber escapado del peligro. Unos días de reposo, y estaría mejor. Y en la segunda cama, había un chico castaño, sin rasgos que le destacaran demasiado. No se le hacia familiar su cara, por lo que seria un shinigami recién salido de la academia. Pobre, pensó, su primera misión y casi termina muerto. Quizás necesitaría asistencia psicológica cuando se mejorara.

-¿Cual es su nombre?

Isane dio un vistazo a su historial.-… L-lo siento, pero parece que no tiene historial todavía, debe haber salido de la academia hace pocos días.

Los gruñidos de desconocido las hicieron voltearse a las dos. El muchacho tenía ojos marrones, con un pequeño toque verdusco. Confundido, miro a su alrededor.-¿Donde… estoy? ¿Que paso?

-No te preocupes, estas a salvo.-la suave y maternal voz de la Capitana le contesto, tratando de calmarlo.-Estas en el enfermería del Cuarto Escuadrón, no tienes nada que temer. Solo descansa y te pondrás mejor.

El muchacho asintió, volviendo a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada. Antes de que cerrara los ojos, la mujer pregunto.- ¿Puedes decirnos tu nombre?

-… Shiratori Ankoku…-y cayo inconsciente. Unohana casi sonrió, vaya nombre raro el del chico, "Pájaro blanco de la oscuridad". Sacudiendo la cabeza, se puso en camino. Debía escribir el informe sobre lo que había averiguado sobre los pacientes, en un par de horas más volvería a chequear sus estados, y que Mayuri no tratara de experimentar con nadie… de nuevo…

ººººº

-¡Y mas les vale no romper nada, nos costo mucho comprar platos para todos!

-¡Que platos ni que platos, si son de plástico para fiestas de cumpleaños!-grito indignado el pelirrojo fregando en la pileta junto a Pesche y Dondochakka. Los que no eran de mucha ayuda con sus payasadas y caídas estúpidas.

Mientras, los demás se habían dispersados, algunos sentados en las piedras, otros desparramados en el suelo (aka Mashiro pataleando y haciendo berrinche cuando Kensei por fin se lavo el colorante azul). Orihime estaba en frente a la peliverde, extendiendo sus manos.-Voy a empezar, no sentirás nada, pero si es una herida antigua, puede que me tome algo de tiempo.

Nelliel asintió, no pudiendo contener su sonrisa de emoción, aunque extrañaría su forma de niña, si se mantenía fuerte, ya no habría nada a que temer. -Shoten Kishunn lo repelo…-recitando el hechizo, el escudo de luz la cubrió.

-En lo que esperamos, puedes contarnos que fue lo que paso desde que nos separamos, haya en Las Noches.-comento Chad, sentado junto con el resto de los compañeros.

-Es cierto, la ultima que te vi, justo fui llevada a esa torre por uno de los Espadas, y de ahí no se mas.-dijo la pelirroja con grandes ojos curiosos.

-Y a esos dos los mando a volar la teniente del chiflado de Mayuri.-gruño Renji, señalando con el pulgar a la masa caótica de Pesche y Dondochakka peleado por la mejor forma de lavar platos.

-Oh si… bien…-apoyando su mentón en su mano, Nell rememoro lo ultimo que paso desde que todos se separaran. -Después de que Ichigo se fuera a la quinta torre yo…

"… _Apenas abrió los ojos para ver como el hombre que tanto la odiaba caía derrotado, justo de la forma que el lo había deseado. Estaba muy cansada y adolorida, por lo que solo pudo murmurar su nombre. -¿Nnoitra…?_

_Todo era muy confuso, poco a poco los recuerdos volvían, recuerdos de que ella solía ser la Tercera Espada, Nelliel Tu __Odelschwanck__, y que Nnoitra le había destrozado su mascara, lo que fuera la causa de que ahora tuviera su cuerpo de niña, luego le llegaron los momentos que compartió con su fracción, a los que llamaba hermanos, y como estos hicieron todo para mantenerla a salvo y feliz, a pesar de vivir en ese mundo donde solo la luna iluminaba pálidamente ese cielo negro._

_Confusamente, contemplo todo lo que sucedió después, de cómo aquella chica que Ichigo había venido a salvar era nuevamente secuestrada por un arrancar. Ella se levanto, pero Ichigo ya había tomado su decisión, dando un salto, alejándose por el cielo falso, rumbo a la quinta torre, donde Aizen había dicho que se encontraba. _

_-Itsygo… -susurro. Alzando sus pequeñas piernas, corrió tras él, pero no tenia caso, ya se había ido. Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse de él. Lo hubiera seguido hasta la torre, cuando un gran cuerpo se puso delante de ella. Sin poder detenerse a tiempo, choco contra las firmes piernas de ese hombre. Gimoteando, se sostuvo la frente, prácticamente era como chocar contra una pared de piedra._

_-¿Ah…?-el grave murmullo de hombre le llego. Alzando la vista, se topo con la insensible mirada de Zaraki Kempachi.-¿Todavía sigues aquí?_

_-Ah… yo…_

_La sombra de una enorme piedra les obligo a alzar la cabeza. Un gran pedazo de lo que fuera un muro cayo justo detrás de ellos. Un par de cabezas temblorosas se asomaron del escombro, un par de cabezas que reconoció de inmediato. -¡Pesche! ¡Dondochakka!_

_-¡NELL!- gritaron ambos. Recuperándose del improvisado viaje aéreo vía escombro, los tres se abrazaron, con lagrimitas asomándose por los ojos. -¡Nell! ¡Nos tenias tan preocupados! ¡No sabes las cosas por las que pasamos para encontrarte!_

_-Lo se… y lo siento, por haberlos arrastrado conmigo…-murmuro tristemente la peliverde. Ambos arrancares se asombraron, Nell no solía hablar con tal madures, lo que significaba que ella…_

_-¿Nell… Nelliel-sama?_

_-Si… ahora lo recuerdo todo, Pesche, Dondochakka…-ambos hombres se quedaron estáticos para luego tirarse al suelo, en forma de reverencia.-¡Nelliel-sama! ¡Nosotros solo quisimos protegerla! ¡Perdónenos por haberle ocultado la verdad sobre…!_

_-Basta… lo entiendo. Entiendo bien lo que quisieron hacer y les estoy muy agradecida.- sonrió a su impresionada fracción.-Yo soy la que debe disculparse. Por permitir que les hirieran…_

_-No diga eso Nelliel-sama. Nunca la culpamos de nada, ¿verdad Dondochakka?_

_-Así es, no sabes._

_-Pero que extraño grupo que son todos ustedes…-el gruñido del shinigami les provoco un escalofrió en sus espaldas. Rápidamente, las dos fracciónes se pusieron delante de Nell._

_-¡No permitiremos que le hagas nada a Nelliel-sama! ¡La protegeremos con nuestra vida si es-!_

_-Ahórrate el discurso, no estoy interesado en mocosos como ustedes.-el de los cascabeles los paso de largo, sin molestarse en mirarlos._

_-¡Oye! ¡Que tenia un gran discurso preparado! ¡Sobre el valor de la amistad y el amor! ¡Oye! ¡No nos des la espalda así como así!-el rubio se puso a hacer morisquetas, pero rápidamente fue a esconder detrás de su enorme compañero cuando Kempachi se detuvo._

_-Oi, Yachiru, ¿que tanto haces? ¡Que tengo hollows que matar!-gruño, dirigiéndose hacia la pelirrosa. Esta estaba agachada en el suelo, picando algo que sobresalía de la arena._

_-¡Mira Ken! ¡Encontré a uno medio muerto por aquí!-chillaba alegremente la niña. Zaraki frunció el seño. Dándole una patada, saco al cuerpo de la arena. El tipo tosió fuertemente, apenas pudiendo sostenerse el estomago donde lo pateo._

_-Bas… tar… do…-apenas se le podía oír por sobre su agitada respiración. El shinigami no contesto, pero noto ese brillo de instinto reflejado en esos ojos azules._

_-Ey ¿eres un espada?_

_-… ¿y que si… no lo fuera?-gruño dolorosamente._

_-Seria una pena, solo estoy interesado en tipos que puedan darme una buena pelea.-con esto, se levanto, dirigiéndose a donde hubiera enemigos que por lo menos le hicieran entrar en calor. Yachiru rápidamente salto a su espalda con su eterna sonrisa._

_-… ¡Ey! ¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡No me des la espalda!-grito, tratando de incorporarse.-¡No quiero tu jodida lastima! ¡Me oiste! ¡Yo soy…!_

_-¡Una mierda!-la voz de Kempachi hizo que todo quedara en silencio. Volteo la cabeza, mirándolo con su ojo fijamente. _

_-¡Tu…!_

_-¡No Grimmjow!-intervino Nelliel, yendo justo al herido peliazul.- ¡Ese tipo venció a Nnoitra, tu no puedes hacerle frente, si lo provocas te va a matar!_

_-¡Quítate mocosa! ¡No me importa si es el diablo en persona, no quiero la lastima de nadie! ¡Soy Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez! ¡El maldito Sexto Espada!_

_Pero Kempachi se mantuvo impasible a sus insultos. Retrocediendo sus pasos, se coloco frente al herido arrancar, Nell temblaba levemente, pero se negaba a abandonar al peliazul.-Je, me recuerdas a un tipo que había dicho algo parecido, que juro matarme, y ahora es parte de mi escuadrón… pero así como estas vales menos que mierda, Espada. Mi nombre es Zaraki Kempachi, no lo olvides, así, cuando te hayas curado y te vuelvas mas fuerte, me darás una pelea que valga la pena… Así que ahora los dejo a tu cuidado, Unohana._

_Dicha mujer apareció de la nada usando shumpo. Miro estoicamente el capitán de la Onceaba División. Asintió lentamente.-Muy bien, iba a hacerlo de todas formas.-Con un bufido, Kempachi se agacho para tomar el parche que Yachiru le tendía_

_-¡¿Eres estúpido? ¡Te dije que…!-y Grimmjow fue callado por un puñetazo en la cabeza. _

_-¡Grimmjow! ¡Lo mataste!_

_-Solo lo dormí a la fuerza. Necesitara guardar energías.-con gruñidos y otros comentarios bajos, Kempachi se marcho, en busca de nuevas peleas. La estoica mujer le vio alejarse, al menos ese hombre no mataba a personas que no podían defenderse, una de sus pocas facetas que no lo volvía una completa bestia. Conjurando uno de sus hechizos curativos, empezó su tratamiento con el arrancar._

_Cerca de quince minutos pasaron hasta que Unohana se pusiera de pie nuevamente. -Estará bien, e curado las heridas que podían ser fatales, pero necesita mucho descanso para volver a estar en óptimas condiciones.-comento animosamente, al ver el semblante preocupado de la niña y sus compañeros. –Puedo ver que ustedes son diferentes a los otros arrancares de por aquí, así que les daré este consejo, tomen a su amigo y huyan tan lejos como puedan. Los otros shinigamis que han de andar por allí pueden no ser tan benévolos como yo._

_-… ¿por que nos ayudas? Si somos huecos al fin y al cabo, ¿o que?-pregunto confundido Pesche rascándose la mascara, observando a la amable mujer alejarse también. Se le notaba su sonrisa en la voz.-Soy una medica, solo estoy interesada en salvar vidas, no cegarlas.-Con eso, desapareció. Los tres se quedaron en silencio, analizando la situación actual. Pero las lejanas explosiones de reiatsus los hicieron pararse de un golpe._

_-¡Nelliel-sama, es mejor que nos vayamos, este lugar podría volverse peligroso!-la peliverde miro a los lejos, a donde se ubicaban las cinco torres, podía sentir el poder de Ichigo por allí. Por mucho que quisiera ir a ayudar, no podía hacer nada en esa forma, además, debía de pensar en las vidas de sus compañeros primero antes que sus deseos.-Si, vámonos._

_Abriendo su gran boca, Dondochakka dejo salir a Bawabawa, que gruño feliz de ver a la niña de vuelta en el grupo. Todos se subieron de un salto, pero Nell noto algo.- ¿Y Grimmjow? No podemos dejarlo aquí._

_-Pero Nell, no sabemos que podría hacer cuando despierte, no sabes.-exclamo algo asustado el mas corpulento._

_-No importa, el ahora esta herido, y cualquiera que viniera podría asesinarlo. ¡Itsygo no querría eso! _

_A regañadientes, subieron al sexta al lomo del gusano gigante. A toda velocidad Bawabawa encontró una salida de aquel enorme sitio, que era mas una fortaleza que un palacio. Mientras iban por las dunas, se podían notar a lo lejos como otros arrancares de bajo nivel huían también, asustados de los shinigamis y los grandes combates. Cuando habían puesto una buena distancia de Las Noches (aunque todavía seguía viéndose enorme) un haz de luz atravesó el cielo negro, para estrellarse, creando un enorme estallido rojo. Era tan potente, que aunque esto pasara al otro lado del enorme palacio, la onda expansiva tuvo la fuerza de empujarlos a buena distancia y casi enterrarlos en la arena.- ¡¿Q-Que fue eso?_

_-No lo se… pero han de estar peleando en el techo de Las Noches, ¿sienten ese gran poder?-murmuro Nell._

_-Me pregunto quienes son los que están peleando, no sabes._

_-Creo que uno es Itsygo… pero el otro, no puedo reconocerlo…_

_Otro estallido más los volvió a deslumbrar. Decididos a encontrar un lugar seguro pronto, continuaron su camino, viendo como la gran edificación se volvía más y más pequeña. Una ultima explosión, considerablemente más pequeña que las dos anteriores, brillo brevemente. Y poco después, mientras Nell volvía la cabeza por última vez a ese sitio en el que había renacido como arrancar, pudo sentir como una de las presencias se extinguía lentamente, como una vela en sus últimos momentos antes de apagarse. No supo porque, pero sintió una opresión en su pecho por un segundo. El quejido del peliazul a su costado le asusto. Grimmjow gruño entre sueños un par de palabras. –Ul… quiorra… estúpido…_

_¿Ulquiorra era el que acababa de desaparecer? ¿Acaso Ichigo lo habría matado? Pero Ichigo no era así, el no había matado a nadie en lo que ella lo acompaño. Aunque no tenia mucho caso pensar eso, nunca sabría que había pasado en realidad en la cúpula de Las Noches…"_

- …

-O sea… ¡¿tú eras una Espada?-exclamaron casi todos sin poder creerlo, ¿esa chica de gran corazón solía ser parte del ejercito de Aizen? Quien lo pensaría.

-Je, pues si, pero cuando nos conocimos yo no lo sabia.- sonrió tontamente llevándose una mano a la nuca apenada.

-¿Acaso fue por esa herida que lo olvidaste?-inquirió Rukia aun asombrada por la revelación.

-Pues si… En ese lugar cada uno peleaba por su lado, lo único que nos mantenía unidos a todos era Aiz-… el antiguo amo de Las Noches.- Nelliel prefirió no decir ese nombre. Sabia que ese hombre había echo cosas malas a todos los presentes, sin embargo, parte de ella toda se sentía agradecida con el por devolverle la conciencia y la razón al convertirla en arrancar. –Era una perpetua batalla por ser el más poderoso de todos. Cuando eres Espada, es como estar en la cima de la montaña, y todos hacian lo posible por quedarse allí, aunque a mi eso nunca me importo, mientras estuviera con mis queridos compañeros, pensaba que todo estaría bien.- sonrió, mirando hacia su fracción, los cuales todavía continuaban con su discusión de quien rompió la mitad de los platos. Ichigo hacia rato que se había apartado, atento al relato de Nelliel.

-Ey, Nell.-llamo suavemente el pelinaranja.-Si es que todo eso es cierto, ¿que hay sobre Ulquiorra?

Nelliel se quedo pensando, rememorando de nuevo.-Oh si, Ulqui-kun… es algo extraño, ni yo misma se que paso exactamente… Creo que pasaron varios días desde que huyéramos de Las Noches. Nos alejamos tanto como nos fue posible, y ya no podíamos sentir la presencia de nadie. Los cuatro nos refugiamos en unas cavernas que ya nadie habitaba. Y Grimm-kun se había recuperado bastante de sus heridas…

"_-¡Estoy harto de estar aquí encerrado mierda!_

_-Grimmjow, deja de moverte tanto o tus heridas volverán a abrirse._

_-¡No me importa joder! Ugh…-el peliazul se callo para evitar gemir, la herida en su vientre se abrió, tal como Nell presagio._

_-¡Jajaja eso te pasa por no escuchar a Nell-sama!-Pesche se burlo a carcajadas, aunque la fiera mirada del Sexto le hizo retroceder hasta una pared de la caverna.-¡N-no te tengo miedo! ¡Así que esa mirada no sirve en mí!_

_-¿Entonces porque tus piernas están temblando, no sabes?_

_-Grimm, deja de amenazarlos, fue tu propia culpa que tu herida se abriera… aah, abra que cambiarte el vendaje de nuevo.- Nell estaba en forma adulta. Cada vez podía mantener esa forma por más tiempo, cosa que la satisfacía. Se agacho al nivel de Grimmjow, tratando de ayudarlo, pero el era demasiado testarudo y orgulloso como para dejarla.-Grimm ¿acaso tengo que volver a noquearte?- Gruñendo, dejo de oponer resistencia.- Mucho mejor._

_-Tsk, todavía no puedo creer que esa chiquilla llorona fueras tú._

_-Y yo no puedo creer que te hayas atrevido a gritarme._

_-Sabes que no soporto los berrinches de los estúpidos y devi-AYAYAYAY! ¡ESO DUELEEE! ¡DEJA DE APRETAR!_

_-Ahora quien es el berrinchudo…-sonrió de forma maligna. Grimmjow apretó los dientes, pero no dijo nada, en su estado actual solo estaba a la mitad de su capacidad, además, Nelliel solía ser la Tercera, y a pesar de los años todavía era mas fuerte que él… Es cierto, hacia años que no veía a la peliverde. Hubo muchos rumores luego de que Nelliel y su fracción desaparecieron, lo que mas se creía era que Nnoitra, el Espada más reciente en ese tiempo, por fin la había matado, rumor que el mismo Octava expandió. Pero el no pensaba eso. Grimmjow, en cierto sentido, llego a respetarla, no congeniaban mucho, pero ella no era tan insoportable como el resto de los otros Espadas, no le importaba que fuera mujer, y ambos compartían como cierto código de honor. Aunque nunca fuera a admitirlo, quizás, de todos los residentes de Las Noches, el era el que la conocía mejor, sin contar con su fracción, así que sabía que ella no podía haber sido asesinada por el bastardo de Nnoitra, ella era demasiado buena como para acabar así. _

_-Termine, ahora si, procura no hacer movimientos bruscos ¿si?-canturreo la peliverde. No había cambiado nada, a pesar de todos esos años, seguía siendo la misma ilusa que solía molestarle a el y a… Negó con la cabeza, el cansancio debía de estarle jugando bromas. Aunque molesto, volvió a acostarse, le hacia falta el descanso._

…

_-Grimmjow ¿que haces afuera? Te dije que…_

_-A ya cállate, solo necesito aire fresco, estor harto de estar en esa pútrida cueva con tus idiotas hermanos. Con sus gritos no podría dormir de todas formas._

_-Son un poco escandaloso pero…-Nelliel se interrumpió al grito de "¡¿Que le hiciste a mi pijama de lunares?".-… bien, si, creo que tienes razón, pero no es tan malo cuando los conoces mejor.-rio la peliverde rascándose la nuca apenada._

_-… como si fuera a quedarme tanto tiempo.-murmuro el peliazul, observado a la luna menguante._

_-¿Grimmjow…?_

_-¿Que mierda pensaste? ¿Que iba a quedarme con ustedes y ser un idiota mas?...-gruño, pero no se volvió a verla.-En cuanto me haya recuperado por completo me iré, no estoy interesado en tener una vida vacía vagando en el desierto, tengo otras cosas por hacer._

_-Como ir a pelear con Ichigo.-mas que preguntar, lo afirmo. Bajo los ojos, moviendo la arena con sus pies. Sabia que era una tontería, pero de verdad le hubiera gustado que él se quedara con ellos. Pero esta era la naturaleza de Grimmjow, tan apasionada como ardiente era el fuego, y como este, terminaría consumiéndose a si mismo por esta misma pasión. –Supongo que no hay nada que puedo hacer para que cambies de parecer…-suspiro. Lentamente dirigió sus ojos al cielo._

_-Siempre fuiste así, desde que solías ser la Séptima Espada. Pero nunca e podido entender ese pensamiento, tal vez porque sea cosa de hombres, no lo se, ese deseo de querer morir peleando. Para mi esa es la tontería más grande, una pelea tras otras, sin nunca poder acabar. Si lograras vencer a Ichigo, ¿luego que? ¿Buscaras al siguiente sujeto más fuerte y así hasta morir? ¿Es eso tu forma de felicidad?... Al final, no dejaras nada mas que un rastro de destrucción, que con el tiempo será olvidado, al igual que tu… ¿Vale la pena eso? No lo creo… pero eso es lo que yo pienso…-cerro los ojos, lentamente volviendo a la caverna.-Vuelvo adentro, empieza a hacer frio._

_El Sexta no se movió, asimilando las palabras en su cabeza. Sabía lo que ella intentaba hacer, pero no tenia caso. Nelliel parecía olvidar algo crucial… Ellos no eran seres humanos, era almas corrompidas por su propio dolor. Jamás vivirían como los humanos, jamás envejecerían como los shinigamis, se quedarían así, para siempre, con esos huecos en su cuerpos, la marca de sus propias culpas. Para los vacios, la existencia solo era una culpa mas, culpa de no haber sido lo suficientemente fuertes y convertirse en los monstruos que eran ahora. Esa era su realidad, y lo único que podía hacer para aliviar ese dolor era pelear para olvidarlo. Nada más. _

_-Mierda.-murmuro, por eso le molestaba estar cerca de ese trió de locos. Bufando, dirigió sus pasos a la caverna, haber si podía conciliar el sueño por un rato. Muy pronto estaría completamente recuperado y podría…_

_Sintió como algo en el cielo pasaba, se sentía como reiatsu, pero como dispersado. Por mucho que centro la vista, no podía ver que era. Hasta que de repente, este "reiatsu" disperso se concentro en un solo punto, y estallo en una luz blanca tan brillante que tuvo que protegerse los ojos. Mientras parpadeaba, intentando recuperar su visión mas rápido, escucho el sonido de unos pasos suaves. Nelliel, como Pesche y Dondochakka corrían hacia él._

_-¿Que fue eso? ¿Estas bien?-exclamo Nell, preocupada por el peliazul._

_-¡Nos están atacando! ¡Debemos correr pero ya!-grito histéricamente Pesche._

_-¡¿Quieren callarse de una jodida vez?-exclamo frustrado el Sexta, un día de estos, juraba que los iba a matar._

_-Pero Grimmjow ¿que fue lo que paso?-insistió la peliverde._

_-¡¿Como mierda lo voy a saber? Una cosa que estaba en el cielo exploto y casi me deja ciego…_

_Antes de poder pronunciar una palabra mas, la sensación de un reiatsu apareciendo de la nada capto su atención. No era poderoso, pero que apareciera así repentinamente les intrigo, en aquella zona no había nadie mas que ellos cuatro, a menos de que hubiera emergido del bosque de los menos, bajo la arena, pero eso seria raro, solo hollows de tipo adchuka o superior tenían la fuerza para subir. Sin esperar, Nelliel avanzo, sin escuchar los reclamos de sus hermanos que también fueron tras ella._

_En la cima de la duna blanca, la mujer contemplo como en la arena se había formado un agujero, producto de un impacto desde el cielo. Quizás eso que Grimmjow vio termino cayendo allí. Le pareció ver algo de movimiento en el centro del agujero. Bajo rápidamente, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba. Mientras mas se acercaba, mas sentía que esa presencia se le hacia familiar. Siseo cuando su pie se corto, cerca del centro, se habían formado como pequeños cristales de vidrio, probablemente por el calor de la explosión. _

_Avanzado con más cuidado, ya distinguía la forma de una persona desnuda. Su piel era bastante pálida, y apenas se movía, como si estuviera desorientado. Ella misma lo estaba. Se agacho junto al misterioso chico, haciendo que apoyara la cabeza en su regazo. Escucho leves murmullos pero ella lo tranquilizo pasándole la mano por la mejilla. El le miro por un breve momento antes de cerrar los ojos cansado._

_-¡Nelliel-sama! ¿Que pasa? ¿Encontraste algo?- oyó desde el borde del agujero, sus hermanos y el peliazul miraban curiosos, expectantes. Ella apenas si encontró su propia voz, no sabia que decir._

_-Si… _

_-¡¿Que es?_

_-… es… es…"_

-Era yo. –corto el relato Ulquiorra.

**Continuara…**

Buenas, aquí estoy de vuelta. Saben, me e dado cuenta que mis capítulos se van alargando mas de lo esperado, tenia pensado terminarlo de otra forma este capítulo, pero resulta que los flash backs me ocuparon todo el espacio, nueve hojas! yo me mato en otros fic para que llegue a cinco por lo menos, y con este me termina quedando chico las diez, ironías de la vida, ¿eh?

Grimmjow: y se puede saber porque demonios no aparecí en este cochino espacio el capi pasado?

Ulquiorra: deja de ser una bestia insensible sexta, la autora pasó por momentos difíciles, ¿lo recuerdas?

Ichigo: si, pedazo de tarugo, ten mas conciencia ¬¬

Grimmjow: oh, es cierto, es como lo que le paso a mi pobre gatito bobo que se lo comió el cretino de Yammy! ¡Bobo te vengare lo juro! TAT

Nell: vamos a abrazara Miko-san!

(todos se largan a darme un abrazo) Waaaaaahhh… todavía quedan cinco minutos mas, vamos abrazar a Miko-san de nuevo… Waaaaaahhh…

Bien, hasta los chicos de Bleach me apoyan, que lindos son cundo los conoces mejor n.n Por suerte, parece que mi inspiración no me dejo. Cada vez que veo un rincón donde Fidel solia estar, siempre me parece verlo allí, como si nada hubiera pasado. Me tomara tiempo superar su partida, pero no me siento tan triste ya que esta vez pude hacer las paces, decirle lo mucho que lo quise (y todavía quiero), y despedirme de el. No como mi anterior mascota, Chikorita, si, como el de poquemon, en ese tiempo todavía lo veía. A el lo golpeo un auto, según me dijeron, y solo mi papa alcanzo a verlo antes de que se fuera. El fue mi primer perro, y me dolió mucho mas porque fue tan de repente…

Pero no se entristezcan con estos comentarios míos n.n son cosas que pasan, y eventualmente debemos seguir adelante. Estoy feliz de haber tenido unas mascotas tan hermosas. No lo olviden, cuiden y amen a sus mascotas, ellos los aman el triple que ustedes a ellos :D

Bien, perdón si les arruine el humor con esto, solo quería informarles que el fic continuara como siempre, actualización regular cada fin de semana, o a la otra semana si me agarra la pereza XD (aunque no creo porque esta historia me tiene a full =D) y compartirles un poquito de mi corazón con ustedes, por dedicarle su tiempo a este humilde fic. Recuerden, "el corazón se encuentra dentro de esta palma" :') Ulquiorra, yo se que vas a volver, un tipo tan cool como tu no puede terminar así!

satsuki82

Kimiko_Suzumiya

gabriela taisho

paola-chan

KiraraDeyenle

Cifer

Kuree06

kalhisto azula

sadness-uchiha

alexalu13

yami

Emmagination-YAOI

MariTenebrae

Les dedico este capitulo y todos los que vendrán a ustedes, mis queridas fans n.n y a toda la gente anónima que me lee igual, seguiré esperando sus opiniones hasta el final.

Nos vemos :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Resurrección**

_Se dice que todos tenemos una segunda oportunidad para vivir, para ser felices otra vez, para encontrar eso que nos complementa. El no era nada, sin un corazón para sentir y sin recuerdos para añorar. Pero bajo esa noche eterna, su cuerpo desintegrándose por las heridas que un inocente le causo sin intención, y aquella gentil mujer tendiéndole la mano, fue cuando lo encontró, aquello que creyó que no existía… su corazón estaba allí, justo en su propia palma, y solo al final se había dado cuenta. En toda su vida solo conoció dolor y desesperación… ¿encontraría en su segunda vida aquello que le intentaron arrebatar?_

IchigoxUlquiorra :3 simplemente porque puedo XD

Buenos, aquí un nuevo capitulo, siento la demora, quería tenerlo para el sábado pasado, pero estuve ocupada haciendo un dibujo para un concurso en deviantart, si quieren verlo, bajan a mi profile de la pagina, acá esta la dire: , el tema del concurso era "El calor del verano" así que se pueden ver algunos torsos desnudos por allí, en especial Ulquiorra O¬O, y como amo la comedia, no pude resistirme hacerlo gracioso XD espero que les guste y reciba algunos comentarios suyos.

Bien, aquí el capi, mas misterios se van sumando, ojala les guste.

**Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**, pero el tomo numero 1 del manga lo compre en un kiosco con mi platita (ahora solo me falta los otros 48 XD)

**Sello**

ººººº

_Estaba vacio…_

_Desde que había salido de aquel agujero, se había sentido lleno de ese "vacio", y eso era todo. Nunca supo como se había originado su existencia, tal vez el siempre había existido y no valía la pena recordarlo. ¿Que hay que recordar cuando eres un ente vacio, incapaz de reflejar nada? Lo que sus ojos reflejaban no tenían significado, lo que sus ojos no veían no existía. Realmente…_

… _que existencia tan inútil…_

_Pero había algo que le molestaba, como una pequeña sensación en el fondo de su mente, que nunca podía alcanzar a comprender, pero que tampoco le abandonaba. Y eso no lo dejaba descansar, tanto así que obligaba a su cuerpo a caminar, despacio, sin detenerse por ese desierto…_

_Caminar…_

_Caminar…_

_Caminar…_

_Caminar…_

_Caminar…_

_Caminar…_

…

_Hasta que encontró eso… esa existencia vacía, como él, pero que a la vez no lo era. Por miles de años vagando… por fin había encontrado algo tan "vacio" como él. Tan inútil como él. Y dejando que su cuerpo se sumergiera en esa blancura, sin color, sin sonido, si olor, sin tacto, se perdió y disolvió en esa nada._

_Aaah… Esto era… Felicidad._

ººººº

No era que fueran miedosos ni nada, o sea, habían peleados contra criaturas que al mas valiente de los humanos los habría dejado paralizado, por decir algo. Pero al escuchar la grave voz venir de sus espaldas, hizo que la gran mayoría saltara de sus asientos (rocas) casi listo a correr gritando mama, era un acto reflejo, como cuando están de campamento, y a uno se le ocurre contar historias de terror, y que de repente alguien te ponga la mano en el hombro en la parte de mas suspenso.

Ulquiorra tenia la cabeza algo ladeada sin comprender aquella reacción, la imagen la inocencia pura, que fue lo que le salvo de ser molido a golpes por varios de los presentes. Eso y también que Hiyori se fue a otra parte, aburrida con la historia.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso, casi nos matas del susto a unos cuantos.-murmuro Shinji con una mano al pecho donde sentía sus latidos desbocados.

-¿Desde hace cuanto que estas ahí?-inquiero Kurosaki recuperando el aliento, aunque ya no estuvo seguro de si lo perdió por el susto o por notar que la camisa del moreno estaba abierta de un forma un tanto… sugerente…

-¡Lo mismo que yo! ¡¿Porque la preg-.-? -un puñetazo en la nariz lo lanzo a la piedra más cercana. Urahara apretó los dientes, aguantándose el dolor que nacía de su sangrante nariz, esperando que no estuviera rota.-No era necesaria la golpiza Kurosaki-san.

-¡Y tampoco era necesario que aparecieras de la nada y me gritaras al oído estúpido!-jadeo ahora si alterado, ¿porque siempre ese tipo tenia que jugarles esas broma de mal gusto?

Ulquiorra contuvo una pequeña risita ante la escena cómica, a lo que Ichigo se ruborizo casi imperceptiblemente, hacia rato que no lo veía reírse así, tan tímidamente. No podía evitarlo, para el, era una hermosa sonrisa…

-¿Que sucede Kurosaki-san, embelesado por esa sonrisa?-otra vez la irritante voz burlona de Urahara le susurro al oído. Dio otro puñetazo a fuerza de instinto, pero solo dio con el aire, esta vez el del sombreo tuvo la precaución de hacerse a un lado. Ichigo jadeo, ¿a que venían esas palabras? Que pensara que la sonrisa de Ulquiorra era linda no tenia nada de malo, entonces ¿porque los latidos de su corazón se habían acelerado?

Por suerte, nadie reparo en el, ya que Nelliel casi grito de alegría al ver al moreno nuevamente despierto y de buen humor. Inoue tuvo la precaución de retirar a sus hadas antes de que la chica saltara y terminara destruyendo su escudo sanador.

-¡ULQUI-KUN! ¡DESPERTASTE! ¡ESTABA TAN PREOCUPADA! ¡No vuelvas a asustarme así! ¡Casi me das un ataque! ¡Mira si pasa algo y yo que hago luego!

-Eh… Nell, creo que no puede respirar.- murmuro incomodo Chad. Como siempre, Nelliel tenia la MALA costumbre de poner sus pechos en las caras de las personas. Con lo despistada que era, no media el poder de sus "amiguitas".-¡Ay perdón Ulqui!

-Que tipo tan suertudo, ya quisiera que una mujer me saltara así…-gruño Kensei amargado.

-Luego me dicen pervertida a mi.-Lisa susurro para si misma. Kensei no pudo responderle en esta ocasión porque Mashiro se le tiro encima a gritos de "¡No te deprimas, por lo menos me tienes a mi!", que la verdad, no era el gran consuelo.

-Estoy bien Nell. Urahara-san se hizo cargo de todo. Mi cuerpo ya casi no me duele y mis manos estarán como nuevas en unos días.- sonrió tranquilizadoramente a pesar de que sus manos estaban cubiertas en vendajes, como si estas estuvieran quemadas. El pelirrojo no pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste por eso, sintiendo como si fuera su culpa el dejar que todo eso le pasara a Ulquiorra. Mas, todos mostraban sonrisas, dándole ánimos al pelinegro.

-Íbamos a dejarte comida, pero parece que éramos mas de la cuenta.-murmuro algo apenado Shinji, mientras los demás vizard solo esquivaban la mirada, haciéndose los desentendidos.

-No importa, yo…

-¡No hay problema! ¡Yo vine preparada!- salto Orihime alzando las brazos, de su mochila saco una caja de almuerzo, y se la alcanzo.- ¡Aquí tienes, lo hice para que te mejoras mas rápido, y con mucho cariño!-le tendió unos palitos, abriendo la caja, se veía un menjunje de quien sabe que mezcla se le ocurriera esta vez.

-Waah que lindo gesto, ¿puedo probar un poco?-rogo Shinji, poniéndose al lado de los chicos. La pelirroja asintió, ofreciéndole un bocado. El rubio, sin notar los gestos desesperados que le hacían Rukia, Renji, Uryuu y Chad, mordió. Un par de segundos pasaron.

-… e-shta buenisssimo.- contesto sin despegar los dientes, con un par de lagrimitas asomándose. Y ante la cara feliz de la pelirroja, juntado toda su fuerza de voluntad, peleando contra su instinto de supervivencia, trago la comida. Si era algo cocinado por Orihime-chan, no importaba si sabia a mil demonios, el lo tragaría igual. Aunque, para su estomago, fue como si una bomba atómica hiciera explosión y arrasara con toda la vida dentro de el. Seguía en pie, pero era porque perdió la conciencia parado.

-Mmmh, es cierto, esta bueno…-sonrió Ulquiorra, que en lo que todos miraban la reacción de Shinji, este ya se había comido la mitad de la caja, e increíblemente, todavía seguía con vida. Asombrosamente, había otro ser que podía soportar la comida de Orihime y vivir para contarlo. Un escalofrió general recorrió las espaldas de todos.

-Ey, ¿y al final que?-alzo la voz Love impaciente. -Nell-kun encuentra al chico en el desierto ¿y luego que?

Ulquiorra miro a la peliverde, para luego dirigirse al tipo de los lentes.-Y luego… nada. Termine viviendo con ellos en Hueco Mundo, Grimmjow se fue, y luego de casualidad llegue a este mundo, de allí ya todos lo saben. -Varias cabezas cayeron, decepcionadas, tan interesante que había parecido la historia para terminar con tal anti-climax.

-Muy bien, en vista de que estas perfectamente, yo me voy. Te traigo el nuevo gigai en cuanto lo tenga.-canturreo Urahara, llevándose el abanico a la boca.

-¡Espera, ¿que hay de su reiatsu y lo de anoche?-exclamo Rukia, algo enfadada por la actitud tan despreocupada del vendedor. Pero Urahara ni se volteo.-No hay ningún problema, ya lo estoy investigando, les avisare de que se trata en cuanto tenga resultado, chaitos.

-Pero que tipo tan descuidado.-bufo Renji, nunca se podría acostumbrar a ese tipo.

Mas, la atmosfera del sitio se sentía animada, con alegría en el aire. Nell exclamaba feliz, cuando su mascara quedo restaurada de nuevo. -Wow, mi mascara esta como nueva, muchas gracias Orihime-san!

-No es problema, aunque extrañare a la pequeña tu.

-¡Si! ¡Era tan cute y mona! No es que no lo sea ahora, quiero decir…-aludió Pesche, con agua chorreando desde dentro de sus guantes de goma.

-¡Oi, ustedes dos vuelvan a lavar!-rugió el vizard peligris al ver toda la pila de platos en el suelo todavía sin lavar.

-¡Ahí vamos! ¡Estamos lavando! ¡Estamos lavando!-exclamo presuroso Pesche, prácticamente lanzándolos al fregadero. Pero en una de esas, un plato voló mas alto, producto de la excesiva emoción del arrancar, voló como si se tratara de un platillo volador, paso sobre una piedra alta, y pronto se escucho el ruido de este rompiéndose sobre la cabeza de alguien. Algo muy parecido al rugido de una bestia se escucho en la gran sala.

-¡¿Pero quien fue es estúpido que me tiro esta mierda?-bramo el Sexta Espada apareciendo con una cara de los mil demonios. Su ira aumentaba cuando nadie dijo nada. Pero al divisar las temblorosas figuras de los hermanos de Nell, supo al instante quienes eran los culpables.-¡Ya pueden darse por muertos!

-Ey, Grimmjow, ya cálmate, fue un accidente.- Ichigo se levanto antes que nadie, poniéndose en la camino del peliazul. Ambos se miraron fijamente, ninguno dando el brazo al torcer.

-Quítate del medio shinigami…

-No hasta que te hayas calmado, ellos no lo hicieron a propósito.

-¡Así es! ¡Uryuu tiene toda la razón!

-¡Que yo soy Uryuu, el es Ichigo con un demonio!-estallo el quinsy en el fondo. La guerra de miradas continuaba, y se podía sentir como la tensión aumentaba lentamente. Si no se hacia nada, cualquiera podía prever que esto podía llegar a lo físico. Cuando estaba por levantarse a separarlos, la figura vestida de blanco fue quien se puso en medio de los dos.

-Ajem…-Ulquiorra carraspeo, exponiendo una expresión seria, con los brazos cruzados. Por alguna razón, Grimmjow e Ichigo sintieron un cierto miedo por esa expresión, casi como si fueran dos chiquillos que estaban por ser castigados por su madre. –Me prometieron que no iban a pelear, ¿o no?

-Ah, esto, Ulqui… yo…-titubeo el pelirrojo con un brazo en la nuca.

-El empezó.-le señalo Grimmjow infantilmente.

-¡¿Que? ¡Pero si tú fuiste el que empezó a los gritos!

-¡Si no fuera porque cierto IDIOTA me tiro un plato en la cabeza!

-¡Que no fue a propósito!-exclamo el de la mascara de hormiga, aun cuando nadie le pregunto.

-Ya basta…-aunque su voz fuera suave, tuvo el poder de acallar lo que fueran a decir los otros dos.-Grimmjow, me prometiste que no pelearías con Kurosaki, y nada sobre peleas a muerte, ni de asesinar a nadie.

-¡Oye, no dijiste nada de esas dos! ¡¿Y porque solo te molestas conmigo si el…?

-Porque se que Ichigo es capaz de mantener su promesa.-el pelirrojo se sorprendió, esta era la primera vez que le oía decir su nombre de los labios del moreno. Y esto le hizo feliz. –En cambio tu eres una bestia que solo piensa con los puños. Aaah, como me decepcionas...-Ulquiorra suspiro, negando con la cabeza.

Una venita titilaba en su frente, esto era el colmo.-¡¿Que te crees que soy? ¡Soy perfectamente capaz de mantener una cochina promesa como la tuya Ulquiorra!

-Bien, entonces ya esta todo resuelto.- sonrió triunfante Ulquiorra, sacudiendo las manos. ¡El maldito bastardo manipulador! ¡Había caído redondito en su trampa!. Algunas risas fluyeron en el aire, no pudiendo aguatarse al ver la cara confundida del peliazul.

-¡Ya cállense todos ustedes! ¡No se lo que intentas pero no va a pasar! ¡Puede que este con ustedes y no se que otra mierda, pero jamás, me oyen, jamás seré aliado de ustedes!

-… ¡Wow! ¡Esa frase estuvo genial! ¡Mejor que las del manga que estaba leyendo!-exclamo Love asombrado, el aire recobro su jovialidad y buen humor, dejando de lado al confundido y frustrado Grimmjow, que termino largándose entre gruñidos, con muchas ganas de destruir algunas piedras en el camino.

-¿Estará bien esto? Grimmjow puede ser peligroso si lo provocas mucho.-murmuro Kurosaki viendo a Ulquiorra, notado como su mirada se suavizaba al ver la espalda del peliazul alejarse.

-Si, el no es tan malo como quiere aparentar, lo se…-murmuro con una pequeña sonrisa cariñosa. Ichigo miro a Ulquiorra y luego a Grimmjow, era como si hubiera algo entre ellos dos, pero no estaba seguro. Grimmjow fue quien logro salvar al moreno la otra noche, y Ulquiorra parecía sentir cierto apego hacia el… no era justo, ¿porque Ulquirra no le miraba así en vez de bastardo?...

Se llego una mano al pecho, ¿que era esto? Era como si se sintiera como un extraño, ajeno a esa conexión entre ellos dos, y por un segundo, todavía no podía creerlo, había odiado a Grimmjow… ¿acaso era a esto lo que la gente llama celos? Pero, ¿celos de que?

ººººº

La tarde paso rápidamente, entre risas y charlas. Para cuando el grupo iba saliendo del depósito, ya las primeras luces de las lámparas en la calle iban encendiéndose. Fueron acompañados por Hacchi, Nelliel y Ulquiorra. La peliverde les saludaba animadamente mientras veía a los chicos marcharse. Ulquiorra volvería a la escuela en cuanto su gigai estuviera listo, así que no había nada más por lo que preocuparse.

Caminaron varias calles, pero cuando el grupo estaba por separarse a sus respectivas casas, Rukia les llamo.-Chicos, antes de que se vayan, Renji y yo tenemos algo que decirles.

-Así es.-continua ahora el pelirrojo.-Estos últimos meses fueron divertidos y todo, pero ya va siendo hora de que nos marchemos.

Orihime exclamo triste. -Waa, ya, pero, fue tan poco tiempo…

-Lo sabemos, Orihime, pero estuvimos todo este tiempo aquí con la condición de que Ichigo se recuperara perfectamente, pero somos shinigamis, debemos volver a la Sociedad.-suspiro Rukia.-Claro que esto no significa que nos sigamos viendo…

-No, lo entendemos. Rukia-san, Renji-san.-Uryuu murmuro con su formal tono.

-Aunque extrañaremos no verlos en el salón de clases.-hablo Chad esta vez.

-Ni que lo digan, ahora tendré que volver a aguantar al pesado de mi Capitán y sus documentos, y toda esa mierda.- suspiro Renji masajeándose la frente, tan feliz que era en el mundo humano para volver a aquella maldita rutina.

-Oye, deja de hablar mal de mi nii-sama.

-¡Tu porque no tienes que aguantarlo todo el condenado día!

Hubo un par de risas, pero el silencio volvió, cargado de suspiros. Esto era, aun cuando solo fuera un hasta luego, les hacia sentir un poquito triste tener que volver a separarse. Y cada vez que un shinigami se iba, todo lo que había echo en el mundo humano era olvidado, tal como cuando Rukia se había ido la primera vez. Pero al menos, ellos sabían que no todos lo olvidarían.

-Bien, lo mejor será que nos vayamos de una vez, este aire de melancolía no me sienta bien.- Renji se rasco la cabeza incomodo.

-Cierto. Bien, se cuidan, y espero que la próxima vez que nos vemos no sea en medio de una pelea o algo.-comento el pelinaranja dándole un apretón a Renji.

-Mira quien habla, si eres tu eres la causa de la mayoría de ellos.- respondió Rukia burlona. Al final, luego de unos apretones de manos y un par de abrazos, los dos shinigamis que habían vivido allí como cinco meses hacían su camino a su lugar de origen. El grupo de jóvenes los vieron alejarse hasta doblaron una esquina. Sin ánimos de hablar, todos estaban algo cansados, se despidieron entre ellos, volviendo a sus respectivas casas, tenían que descansar, mañana les aguarda un largo día de clases.

ººººº

Eran un par de horas pasada la medianoche cuando la puerta del depósito se abrió en silencio. Shinji salió, cerrándola detrás de el. Se dirigió a la parte de atrás del depósito con pasos rápidos. Haciendo un gesto, parte de la barrera se abrió. Justo como esperaba, Urahara estaba allí dándole la espalda.

-Oi, ¿hace mucho que esperas?

-No realmente, es una noche agradable de todas formas.-comento bajando el abanico, cerrándole con un golpe suave.

-¿Y bien? ¿Que fue lo que averiguaste?-la voz de Shinji era seria y decidida.

-Mai mai, ¿vas directo al grano esta vez Hirako-san?-rio brevemente, pero el aire de seriedad no se esfumo del otro rubio. Suspiro pesadamente, como odiaba cuando las cosas se ponían así.-Su espíritu es más poderoso de lo que había imaginado.

-¿Pero como es que no lo habíamos sentido antes? Eso es lo que no comprendo.

-Debemos recordar que el es de por si incomprensible Hirako-san. El echo de que este aquí ahora mismo debería ser imposible, sin embargo lo esta.- Sus ojos se volvieron sombríos.-Pero creo saber la causa de porque no habíamos detectado su poder hasta ahora…-se volvió para mirar frente a frente al excapitan, ambos compartiendo la misma expresión de gravedad.- Un sello.

-¿Un sello?-se sorprendió Shinji.-Pero… ¿porque lo tendría?

-Quien sabe. Cuando lo revise, pude sentir restos de una especie de sello muy similar al kidoh, desapareciendo lentamente, por lo que su reiatsu ahora esta completamente libre. Situaciones tensas o de peligro podrían ser capaces de detonar estallidos como los de ayer, si no sabe mantener el control.-guardo silencio, dejando que su amigo procesara la información.-Hare un gigai mas fuerte acorde con su nivel actual, pero lo mejor seria que le enseñáramos a controlar su poder espiritual para que no ponga en peligro a nadie, y poder defenderse de los hollows.

-Y, ¿de cuanto poder estaríamos hablando?

-En su máximo poder, creo que podría llegar a Teniente… o Capitán. No estoy muy seguro, pero si llega a ser como Ichigo, es muy probable.

-Ya veo… si no controla bien su poder, será un imán para los hollows. Veré que podemos hacer con eso, no nos conviene tener al chico explotando cada vez que se enfrente al peligro, ¿cierto?-sonrió algo forzado, pero logro aliviar un poco la atmosfera.-¿Algo mas que hayas averiguado?

-Si, los restos de energía del sello… eran los mismo que emitía el Hōgyoku…-a estas palabras, Hirako abrió grande os ojos.

-… ¿eso que significa?

-… no lo se…-suspiro Kisuke casi de forma abatida.

Aprendo los puños, tan sorprendido como Shinji, Grimmjow se mantuvo silencioso, apoyado contra la pared del depósito. Había escuchado toda la conversación sin que esos dos los supieran, gracias a que la barrera de Hacchi, que aislaba el poder espiritual para no ser detectados por la Sociedad, enmascaro su presencia completamente. No sabía si lo que oyó era algo importante, o siquiera si debía saberlo, pero mejor seria guardar silencio… solo por ahora.

ººººº

Era miércoles, e Ichigo seguía sintiéndose desanimado. Rukia y Renji volvieron a la Sociedad de Almas, quien sabe cuando los verían de nuevo, Kon no dejaba de darle lata por dejarle abandonado ni avisarle de nada, su padre seguía siendo… bueno, su padre ¿que podía esperar del viejo?, y para colmo, le iba regular en la escuela, después de tantas peleas y demás últimamente, como que no le quedaban ganas para estudiar. Ya ni caso le daba a Keigo, con sus exageraciones como todas las mañanas camino a la escuela. Pero bien, el mundo no se iba a detener por el, así que dando un gran bostezo, ingreso al salón, saludo a todos cortésmente (con un par de gruñidos) y se sentó pesadamente en su silla. Sin ganas saco los libros de su cartera, y dejo caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio. Su vida realmente apestaba.

-¿Que sucede Kurosaki? ¿Demasiado cansado como para saludarme?

Ichigo alzo la cabeza de un salto ¿Como fue que no lo vio? a su lado, Ulquiorra leía un libro con una pequeña sonrisita divertida por la reacción de su compañero.-Te vez cansado, ¿dormiste tarde anoche?.-pregunto con tono casual, como si lo sucedido la semana pasado solo hubiera sido un mal sueño. Parpadeando, salió de su sorpresa, ahora más animado por la presencia del moreno.

Ambos bajaron la voz cuando la profesora empezó con la lección del día. -Algo así, Kon todavía sigue molestando y preguntado a donde te habías ido.-murmuro rememorando al condenado muñeco tirándole de los pelos a eso de las tres de la mañana anoche.

Se volvió a verlo, observándolo de pies a cabeza. Nada raro, el gigai se veía perfectamente normal. -¿Y que tal tu nuevo cuerpo? ¿No dijo Urahara que lo iba a mejorar?

-Así es, parece que es mas resistente, ahora que tengo… este poder…-su voz se volvió neutral, queriendo darle poca importancia al asunto.-Incluso me dio una pastilla espiritual, en caso de emergencias… aunque no creo que vaya a usarla.

-¿Y todavía no ha averiguado acerca de "aquello"?-sus tonos se volvían más bajos y confidentes.

-Urahara-san dice que todavía esta investigando, pero que no es nada por lo que preocuparse.-el shinigami casi gruño, ese tipo siempre con sus medias verdades.-Aunque ayer, me hizo una proposición extraña…

"_-No e podido averiguar la razón, pero tu reiatsu se a elevado bastante a lo que tenias en un principio.-un ojo se podía vislumbrar por debajo del gorro rallado.-Espíritus de tu nivel fácilmente podrían entrar a la academia en la Sociedad, peeeeero, aparentemente todavía no estas listo para ir a la Sociedad de Almas.- "Ni creo que seas bien recibido por allí tampoco" murmuro en su mente. Ulquiorra solo asentía, escuchando pacientemente. -Así que, como ves, aquí esta tu nuevo gigai, es mas resistente a la presión espiritual, y al combate cuerpo a cuerpo, por lo que estarás mas preparado si algún hollow llegara a atacarte y nadie estuviera cerca para ayudarte._

_-Muchísimas gracias Urahara-san, no se como agradecerle por estas molestias._

_-No es nada, de verdad… ya veré como me puedes pagar después.-Ulquiorra decidió ignorar ese brillo malicioso en los ojos del vendedor. _

_-Aunque…-continuo el sombrero, un poco mas serio.-Con tu nivel, es posible que puedes ejecutar hechizos kidoh mucho mas efectivos, o incluso… podría ayudarte a convertirte en shinigami… _

_Ulquiorra ahogo una exclamación, sorprendido por tal propuesta. La afilada mirada del rubio era muy seria. Volviendo sus ojos al suelo, medito por unos minutos, ¿lo valdría? ¿Era esto lo que el quería?..._

_-Urahara-san…_

_-¿Si?_

_-Agradezco su proposición… pero temo que no puedo aceptarla… yo estoy perfectamente bien así, no deseo pelear, ni herir a nadie. Estoy feliz con las cosas tal como están, y si tuviera que pelear para ayudar a otro, lo haría, pero solo si es necesario. Las peleas me desagradan, no puedo soportarlas… matar a alguien, incluso si fuera un hollow… no creo ser capaz de hacer eso.-su cabeza baja se alzo, mostrando la firmeza de su decisión.-Con el kidoh me basta… No soy un guerrero, solo un chico que quiere una vida tranquila._

_El vendedor casi se sintió intimidado por tal determinación. Con una sonrisa comprensiva, contesto.-… claro, es tu decisión. No voy a obligarte a hacer nada que no quieras."_

-Y me enseño un par de hechizos básicos, de ataque y defensa, que tendré que practicar con Hirako-san, y tengo que usar este guante para que tenga efecto.-Ulquiorra le mostro el guante espiritual, que era como el que Rukia solía usar para sacarlo de su cuerpo antes de tener a Kon.

-Oh, vaya, Ulquiorra, no sabia que te sentías de esa forma… ¿pero tienes que usar esa cosa todo el tiempo?- su voz, que había empezado con tono solemne y fascinado, termino con un tono de extrañeza y algo de pena, Ulquiorra no paraba de admirar el guante ni un segundo.

-¿Es que no se ve cool? Tiene una calavera con llamitas azules.-estrellitas brillaban a su alrededor, y con esos grandes y adorables ojos verdes, no podía decirle que no.

-¡C-claro que no! ¡Te ves genial con el!-sintió el sudor caer de su nuca, pero bien, con tal de que él estuviera feliz, que mas daba. Sonriendo cálidamente, con Ulquiorra de vuelta, pensó que ya nada podía arruinar su día.

-¡¿QUE MIERDA ESTAS MIRANDO? ¡SI, ESTE ES MI PELO ¿Y QUE?-el terrible grito hizo que todas las cabezas se voltearan a la puerta, había sido en el pasillo, y parecía irse acercando.

-¡ME DICES TEÑIDO DE VUELTA Y TE RAJO A PATADAS EN EL C-!

-¡QUE SUELTES YA! ¡¿QUE NO VES QUE ES UN PROFESOR?

Ichigo empezó a sudar profusamente, esas voces, por dios que lo miraba, que no fueran…

-Oh si, lo olvide, Nelliel se emociono con eso de los gigais, así que le pidió a Urahara-san que…

La puerta se abrió de un golpe, revelando las inconfundibles figuras de Nelliel arrastrando a Grimmjow del brazo… ambos en uniformes escolares.

-… les hiciera unos a ella y a Grimmjow.-termino el moreno nervioso, rápidamente escondiendo la cara en su libro.

Ahora SI que iba a matar al condenado de Urahara.

**Continuara…**

Que final eh? Rukia y Renji se fueron, pero en su lugar ahora van a estar Nelliel y Grimmjow XD y me imagino a Ulqui queriendo ser cool, es tan adorable cuanto se pone así kyaaah no puedo evitarlo, mi fannilismo me puede mas XD Y ese Ichigo es tan despistado con sus sentimientos, ya es claro para todas que quieres a Ulqui ¬u¬ pero bueno, ni cuenta se da que Orihime gusta de el, y eso que era bastante obvio. Pero parece ser que Ichigo nunca se a enamorado hasta ahora, ni yo tampoco, así que pienso que yo pensaría igual si estuviera en su lugar.

Este capitulo costo porque no lo tenia muy pensado, perdón por no actualizar antes, además tengo que prepararme para el final al que me voy a anotar pronto, espero pasar de una condenada vez ¬¬ odio los exámenes, en especial los orales, me trabo y me pongo en blanco, no se porque, será que tengo el famoso pánico escénico?

Ichigo: oye! Porque demonios tuviste que poner al gato apestoso ese en mi escuela? No ves que me esta quitando protagonismo?

Grimmjow: quitarte? Prácticamente soy el nuevo protagonista ¬u¬ con este pelo y cuerpazo, quien no se me resiste?

Ichigo: a si? Y que tal esto? (saca la insignia shinigami y es cubierto por el traje fullbring) con esta cosa parezco salido de una peli de ciencia ficción!

Grimmjow: (en resurrección) ey! Esa fue mi idea primero cabron! (los dos empiezan a pelear, causando que sus ropas se desgarren estilo Bleach, o sea, que están prácticamente desnudos excepto por "esas" partes XD)

Ulquiorra: ¬/¬ no me puedo decidir, no puedo tener ambos?

Jejejeje no lo se, seria algo difícil Ulqui, pero ya veremos. Bueno, esto es todo, e aquí el final… de la primera parte! Jajaja por un momento pensaron que iba dejar el fic verdad? XD pues no es cierto, toda la historia la dividí en dos partes, la primera es esta, donde todo esta (relativamente) bien, pero ahora, las cosas empezaran a enturbiarse poco a poco, deseos reprimidos empezaran a hacer mella, las relaciones de amistad podrían correr el peligro de perderse, y eventos del pasado resurgirán para empeorarlo todo… vaya intro que les dejo para el próximo capitulo no? a mi me encantan las historias que te dejan como pequeñas pistas, así, cuando llego la hora cumbre te das cuenta de lo importante que era tal cosa o determinado evento, y eso es lo que trato de hacer aquí, aunque no creo que me salga tan bien nnU pero mientras ustedes disfruten del fic, no me quejo.

Nos vemos el próximo capi, espero que dentro de poco n.n

Miko.


	14. Chapter 14

**Resurrección**

_¿Quien sabe cuales son los límites entre la vida y la muerte? ¿Que es esa parte que separa a los hombres de la bestias? ¿Es la razón? ¿La inteligencia? ¿O es aquello que llamamos corazón? Tenía todo lo que cualquier persona podría desear, amigos, familia, una vida feliz. Pero cuando los recuerdos del pasado se van revelando poco a poco, su realidad se vera trastornada a tal punto que ya no se puede ver la fina línea que diferencia el bien del mal. Y si la persona en la que más confías te oculta una oscura verdad ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Continuar como si nada, intentado ignorar un pasado demasiado doloroso como para olvidar, o abandonarlo todo, y a esa persona para cumplir aquella antigua promesa echa hace ya tanto tiempo?_

IchigoxUlquiorra :3 se aceptan otras ofertas XD

Wow, nuevo resumen, les gusto?

Bien, primero que nada, siento la gran demora, este capitulo fue difícil e escribir porque estaba entre las lagunas mentales de mi cabeza, pero creo que esta será la ultima, porque de aquí al final ya tengo casi toda pensada la historia, la otra razón fue porque anduve de floja XD no tengo mucho para hacer ahora que no tengo exámenes y tengo otras dos semanas libres antes de empezar a cursar de vuelta. Aproveche y me vi los últimos veinte episodios de Bleach cuando termina la saga arrancar, lo juro, cuando vi las palabras "Arrancars arc end" casi me largo a llorar T.T pero yo seguiré creyendo que Ulqui, Grimm y Nell volverán de una forma u otra hasta que Bleach se termine! (Miko iluminada por un fondo en llamas)

Bien, ya dije mucho, nos vemos en las notas al final. Que tengan una buena lectura.

**Bleach y sus personajes son entera propiedad de Tite Kubo**, todavía sigo ahorrando para comprarme la serie algún día XD no es cierto, como si fuera a estar a la venta, pero si lo esta avísenme.

**17/6**

ººººº

… _un segundo vasto para caer derrotado. En toda su vida bajo las ordenes de su amo, había visto muchas cosas horribles, pero cuando vio esos crueles ojos dorados detrás de la mascara, una sensación fría le paralizo… ¿era eso terror?_

_No importaba, porque ahora estaba en el suelo, con una herida mortal atravesando su pecho. Había perdido ante ese ser que había considerado inferior. Su existencia ya no servía para nada. _

_-… hazlo…mátame…- susurro. Que la muerte le trajera la nada que siempre había anhelado._

_El rojo sangre de la explosión se volvió blanco, y por un momento, todo dejo de existir para el. _

… _pero a lo lejos empezó a percibir sonidos, que pronto se volvieron gritos. Y al abrir los ojos, lo vio todo, a ese chico que atravesó con su espada a su propio compañero sin dudar. Toda humanidad, toda calidez, se había ido por completo... Algo le oprimió en el pecho ¿que era? No lo sabía. Estaba acabado, derrotado, nada tenia sentido, y aun así, una fuerza desconocida le ayudo a levantarse y empuñar su lanza. Y en el último momento, corto el cuerno del monstruo, justo antes de que terminara por asesinar a sus propios amigos._

_Aquella explosión quebró su mascara, y volvió a ser el humano que era. Suspiro, por algún motivo, esto le tranquilizo. Volvía a ser humano, había vencido a ese monstruo, y los había salvado a todos… ¿pero porque? El mismo había dicho que ya no tenía motivo para vivir, y justo ahora, les salvaba de morir._

… _Pero al final no importaba, esto no cambiaba nada, seguían siendo enemigos, y él tenia una misión que cumplir. Devolviéndole la espada, le pidió que siguieran con esa pelea sin sentido, pero él se negó, alegando que no había sido justo lo que paso, incluso le pidió que cortara su brazo y pierna para estar parejos. Estaba por cumplir con su extraño deseo cuando sucedido. Su cuerpo empezaba a desintegrarse, partiéndose y convirtiéndose en cenizas que eran dispersadas por el viento. Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, le pidió que terminara con todo, acabar esa pelea como debía ser, pero él chico se negó, gritando lo injusto que era que todo fuera a terminar así…_

_Se sintió molesto, pero a la vez casi podía sonreír, era tan gracioso, tanto tiempo buscado una salida de ese mundo vacio, y ahora que por fin todo acabaría, ya no estaba seguro de querer dejarlo… justo cuando había encontrado a esos dos humanos tan interesantes… y aquello que pensaba que no existía…_

_Un lugar donde no ser temido, odiado, ni abandonado…_

_Extendió su mano, mientras el blanco eterno le reclama…_

_Ese lugar estaba… en su corazón…_

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. La habitación aun estaba oscura, por lo que apenas podía ver el reloj que eran las cuatro y media de la mañana. Se incorporo hasta sentarse, rascándose la cabeza. Era de levantarse temprano, pero no tanto. Todavía se sentía somnoliento, probablemente estaría sufriendo de insomnio. Quizás le cayera bien un vaso de agua, y luego intentaría dormir de vuelta. Haciendo el menor ruido posible, Ulquiorra salió de la habitación, bajando a la cocina.

Tomo un vaso y lo lleno en el fregadero, se sentó en una silla en la mesa y bebió. Debía ser otro de esos sueños raros lo que lo despertaban tan temprano, ya era la tercera vez en lo que iba del mes, aun así, casi no podía recordar nada del sueño al despertar, esta vez, le pareció ver algo gris, unas cenizas o parecido, aunque no estaba seguro.

Bostezo cansado, mejor volver a conciliar el sueño, bien sabia que lo necesitaba. Desde que Nelliel tuviera la fantástica idea de asistir a clases con ellos, todos los días había nuevas sorpresas. Aunque ya no era tanto escándalo como lo fueron los primeros días, debió ser la sorpresiva llegada de esos dos. Nelliel había insistido fervientemente que Grimmjow fuera con ellos también, obligándolo a socializar con el grupo (para desgracia de Grimmjow). Ulquiorra sabia que ella se preocupaba por el tanto como el mismo, así que trabajando juntos, habían logrado una tregua entre Ichigo, Inoue, Uryuu y Chad con el exespada. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo, Grimmjow se la pasaba escapándose por ahí, ni le importaba la escuela ni los retos que le daban los profesores. Pero el como los demás sabían que no podría hacer mucho dentro del gigai, y que solo podría salir con ayuda de Urahara o los vizards. Así que no le quedaba de otra que volver con ellos, mas tarde que temprano.

El tiempo si que pasaba volando, pensó con una sonrisa nostálgica. Otro mes había pasado, entre las alocadas clases y entrenar con los vizards. Observo su mano por un momento, ya era capaz de hacer hechizos más complejos, pero prefería dejar las cosas allí, no quería abusar de su reciente poder. Francamente, hubiera preferido no tener ese poder. No le hacia sentir cómodo, pero podía sobrellevar esta carga, gracias a todos sus amigos, como todos tenían poderes extraños, los hacia iguales en cierto sentido.

Cerrando los ojos, una vez acostado en su cama en el suelo, bostezo profundamente. Parece que esta vez no le costaría dormirse.

ººººº

Rukia caminaba lentamente por los pasillos del cuartel del sexto escuadrón, era de noche en la Sociedad de almas, así que era muy probable que su hermano ya estuviera volviendo a casa. Eso era lo que esperaba, porque tenía que hablar en privado con Renji.

Como predijo, en la oficina junto a la del Capitán, estaba el pelirrojo escribiendo y revisando documentos. Los tenientes tenían la responsabilidad de verificar los documentos que lo Capitanes no tuvieran el tiempo de leer para asegurarse que estuviera en orden. Un trabajo tedioso, en especial para personas como el pelirrojo, que detestaba los documentos.

-Mierda con esta porquería, porque tengo yo que…-gruñía molesto cuando escucho los pasos ligeros de Rukia entrando y cerrando la puerta. Dejo el papel en el escritorio inmediatamente. -¿Rukia? ¿Que haces aquí a estas horas?

-Renji, quería hablar contigo sobre algo importante.

-… bien. Esto… si quieres sentarte.-señalo Renji a una silla al frente del escritorio. Cuando la chica lo hizo y pudo ver su cara, noto lo seria que estaba, tenia esa expresión de alguien que quiere decir algo, pero no sabe como.-¿Que es lo que pasa?-hablo con tono gentil, intentando ponerla cómoda.

-Renji, esto no esta bien, lo que hicimos…

-¿Te refieres a lo del informe?-pregunto, recordando cuando llegaron a la Sociedad. El Capitán Yamamoto les había pedido que hicieran un informe sobre lo que había pasado en el mundo humano. Era algo rutinario, que se les pedía a todos los shinigamis que tuvieran misiones largas, aunque también tuviera algo que ver ese ataque de hollows; solo cuando llegaron se enteraron que no había sido un incidente aislado, que los ataques se habían extendido a casi todo Japón. Era su deber decir todo lo que había pasado, todo… pero esta vez, decidieron omitir un par de detalles.

-Rukia, si le decíamos sobre los arrancars, ya sabes lo que hubiera pasado.

-Lo se. Pero es que… estoy preocupada.

-Hmmm… Bueno, estamos seguros de que ellos no van a causar muchos problemas. Ya paso un buen tiempo, y todo está bien por allá. Aunque no confió en el tipo ese del pelo azul, pero la peq-digo Nell dijo que ella lo mantendría tranquilo. Y Ulquiorra, tu misma dijiste que era un plus ahora, así que supongo que tampoco es un problema.

-Si, pero… un plus al que no le afecta el konzo. Eso no está bien.-guardo silencio por unos segundos. -Deberíamos consultarlo con alguien más aunque sea.

-No se Rukia… ¿y si se nos sal de las manos?

-… quizás podemos preguntarle a Ukitake-taicho. Podemos confiar en él, se que guardara el secreto si se lo pedimos.

El pelirrojo se masajeo la frente, pero entendía a Rukia. Estaba preocupada por Ichigo y los demás, pero también le importaban Ulquiorra y Nelliel, ellos eran buenas personas también. Rukia tenia miedo por ellos, de que fueran descubiertos, y vaya saber lo que dirían Yamamoto y los de la central 46 sobre esto, sumado el echo de que ellos mintieron en los informes también les traería problemas.

-… bien, le preguntaremos. El podría ser la única persona en todo el Sereitei que podría ayudarnos.- asintió. Rukia soltó una pequeña sonrisa, sabia que podía contar con Renji cuando se sentía así de inquietada.

-Disculpen…- la puerta de la oficina se abrió, sobresaltándolos a los dos. Un joven shinigami entro con expresión apurada. -Perdón si interrumpí algo, vine a dejar esto, y llevarme lo que ya fue revisado.

-Claro, claro, tómalo.-se apresuro el pelirrojo dándole lo que pedía. Dando una reverencia, se dirigió a la puerta. Renji y Rukia suspiraron aliviados. Vaya susto que les había dado.

…mas, una vez fuera de vista, una sombra de una sonrisa se formo en la cara del shinigami…

ººººº

Ichigo gruño una vez salió del baño, cambiado y listo para otra ronda escolar. Esta mañana su hermana le llamo con más energía de lo acostumbrado, pero no escucho lo que había dicho. Ulquiorra ya se había levantado cuando el salió de la cama, probablemente a ayudar en algo, como siempre. Se revolvió el pelo, bajando las escaleras.

Podía oír las conversaciones de su familia, hasta que una gran risotada de su padre le llamo la atención, justo con otro par de voces que no eran las de su familia. ¿Habría visitas?

-Buenos días a to-

-¡LLEGAS TARDE!-el sorpresivo puño de su padre impacto contra su cara. Diablos, tan confiado estaba que olvido el saludo especial de papa.-¡¿QUE NO OISTE A YUZU CUANDO TE LLAMO? ¡TENEMOS INVITADOS Y TU NI TE APARECES! ¡QUE VERGÜENZA TENER UN HIJO TAN MALEDUCADO!

-¡TU ERES QUIEN ME EDUCO ASI IDIOTA!-le devolvió el golpe con el doble de fuerza. Lastima que no vio la patada voladora que se siguió justo en su estomago.

-¡BUENOS DIAS ICHI-KUN!-exclamo una peliverde muy sonriente.

-… Nelliel… ¿porque… me pateaste…?-apenas gimió el pelirrojo, sosteniéndose el estomago, agradeciendo el no haber desayunado todavía, que con ese golpe lo devolvía seguro. Diablos que era fuerte, aun dentro del gigai. La peliverde le miro extrañada.

-Tu papa me dijo que así te saludaban todos ¿esta mal?-contesto inocentemente.

-Viejo… esta me las pagas… cuando pueda usar mis pulmones de nuevo…-sentencio, por fin llegando a la mesa, y sentándose. Recuperando el aliento, estaba por preguntar que estaba pasando exactamente, cuando sintió que algo estaba fuera de lugar allí, hasta que se volteo a la derecha, encontrándose con un Grimmjow sonriendo maquiavélicamente.

-Buenos días Kurosaki.-y le acertó una piña que lo tiro con silla y todo.

-¡¿PERO QUE TE PASA? ¡¿MI VIEJO TAMBIEN TE DIJO QUE ME PEGARAS?-se levanto de un salto muy furioso y con la quijada adolorida.

-No, esa fue por cuenta propia.-se carcajeo, empezando a comer tranquilamente la comida que Yuzu le puso delante. Varias venitas de rabia brotaron en la cara de Ichigo, pero se contuvo cuando Ulquiorra le puso el plato del desayuno adelante, y el suyo propio, sentándose a su lado.

-Lo siento, me parece que Urahara-san les dio la dirección de la casa, y tu padre los invito a entrar, no pude detenerlos.-le susurro en disculpa. Claro, quien más podía disfrutar de convertir su vida en un infierno más que ese tipo.

Dentro de todo, el desayuno paso tranquilo, podría haber sido mucho peor, la verdad. Isshin con su efusividad se puso (como hacia con cada nueva visita) a contar anécdotas de la familia Kurosaki, en especial sobre Ichigo, con el peliazul provocándole con sus burlas cada vez que podía, pero Nelliel y Ulquiorra evitaban que las cosas se salieran de lugar, Yuzu sonriendo muy contenta y Karin con su semblante cínico y comentarios incisivos dirigidos a su padre, hermano, y algunos a Grimmjow también, simplemente porque podía.

Pronto todos prepararon sus mochilas, listo a ir a la escuela. En lo que se alistaba, Ichigo ojeo el calendario, notando la fecha del día. Su semblante se ensombreció por unos momentos, pero se repuso antes de que nadie pudiera verlo, nadie excepto…

…

-¡Buenos días Kurosaki-kun!-sacudiendo el brazo enérgicamente, Inoue saludo a Ichigo con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas, como todas las mañanas.

-Ey, buenos días para ti también Inoue.-le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa. Continúo pasando, yendo con Chad, Keigo y Mizuiro, dejando a la pelirroja con expresión confusa. Ulquiorra se puso a su lado, notando el semblante preocupado en ella.

-¿Tu también lo viste?-le pregunto. Ella asintió. Mas, antes de decir nada, Tatsuki, desde su banco, abandono la lectura de su libro para hablar.

-Vaya, tu también eres bueno Uriya. Inoue también lo noto a la primera.-murmuro con un poco de amargura.-… es que mañana es el día…

-Oh… es cierto.- Orihime se llevo un puño al pecho, con expresión triste. Ulquiorra miraba a ambas sin entender a que venia todo.

-¿Mañana que va a pasar?

-… el 17 de junio es… el día en que la mama de Kurosaki-kun falleció.

Esas palabras le dejaron sorprendido. Recordaba haber visto una foto en el cuarto de Ichigo, donde estaba toda la familia. Ichigo debía tener como unos seis o siete años, a las dos gemelas, que casi eran bebes, una en brazos de Isshin, y otra en los brazos de esa mujer de cabello castaño, que sonreía llena de felicidad. El mismo había dicho que era bello el tener una familia para amar… El perder a un miembro de ella… debía ser algo horrible. (1)

…

Al anochecer, luego de la cena, toda la familia Kurosaki se reunió en la sala, como cada 16 de junio, desde hacia siete años.

-Si quieres puedes quedarte. No es molestia.-invito Yuzu a Ulquiorra, pero el negó con la cabeza.

-No, esta bien, es algo que les concierne a ustedes, yo subiré, así pueden hablar tranquilos.

-¡NADA DE ESO URIYA-SAN! ¡TAMBIEN ERES PARTE DE LA FAMILIA KUROSAKI! ¡NO DEVES SENTIRTE INCOMODO NI EXCLUIDO! ¡MIRA, YA HASTA TE INCLUI EN EL ALBUM FAMILIAR!-exclamo el barbón mostrando el álbum con fotos del pelinegro, agregadas torpemente.

-¡¿Oye cuando demonios las sacaste? ¡Yo no recuerdo esta!-casi grito Ichigo al ver las extrañas fotos, había una donde estaban él con Ulquiorra comiendo un almuerzo con el grupo, a los bordes de la foto se notaban las ramas de los arbustos, el lugar donde debió estar escondido Isshin para tomar la foto sin que lo vieran.

-Un padre siempre sabe cuando guardar buenos recuerdos.-se cruzo de brazos, completamente orgulloso de su hazaña.

-Si, pero seguir a las personas con una cámara se llama acoso, te pueden arrestar por eso.-gruño Karin reprobatoriamente.

-¡Esa no es forma de hablar a tu líder, vicepresidente ejecutiva!

-¡QUIERES PARAR DE UNA VEZ CON TUS ESTUPIDECES Y DECIR QUE VAMOS A HACER MAÑANA!-estallo el pelirrojo. Mas gritos se dieron en la sala, mientras Yuzu y Ulquiorra se mantuvieron al margen con un sonrisita nerviosa.

Luego de una hora de debate, aunque parecía mas una batalla campal, todos se retiraron a ir a la cama. Como en todos los años pasados, Yuzu se fue a dormir en la cama de su hermana, ninguna de las dos queriendo sentirse solas esa noche. Después de todo, aun eran unas niñas inocentes. Mientras, en la otra habitación…

-¿Seguro que no quieres venir con nosotros? De verdad que no es problema.-pregunto Ichigo.

-No, creo que es mejor así, no quisiera perturbar su intimidad. Esto es algo muy importante para ustedes, y yo apenas e estado aquí unos meses.-murmuro el pelinegro, acomodando su almohada. Podía sentir la tensión en Ichigo, desde la mañana que había estado así, y esa mirada titubeante, como si esperara que él fuera a preguntarle sobre el tema en cualquier segundo. Suspiro pesadamente.

-No preguntare nada, así que no tienes que estar incomodo.-dijo suavemente, a lo que el pelirrojo se volteo un poco sorprendido.-Toda la mañana haz estado tenso. Si no quieres hablar del tema, no tienes que hacerlo, yo lo entenderé.

-… gracias…-susurro agradecido. Ambos se miraron solemnemente, e Ichigo se sintió mucho mas aliviado ahora. De alguna forma, era como si ambos se entendiesen perfectamente. Hasta ahora, Ichigo solo se había sentido así con Rukia, pero parecía que Ulquiorra poco a poco iba ocupando ese lugar…

-¡Y otra vez con esa tontera!-la voz chillona de Kon tuvo que arruinar el momento. El muñeco salió de la gaveta, agitando los brazos.-¡Siempre tan frio y haciéndote el machote, con esa actitud de "Yo me aguanto todo porque soy muy duro", asi nunca vas a conquistar a ninguna chica idiota!

-Eso no te importa, muñeco mugroso.-le contesto con un gruñido.

-Lo mismo pasó con Rukia-san. Pero bueno, no es que me importe la verdad, porque mañana Ulquiorra-san y yo vamos a tener la casa para nosotros dos solitos ¿verdad?-el peluche salto, yendo a abrazarse a su nueva "hermanita" muy melosamente.

-Si, claro. Vamos a divertirnos mucho.- sonrió el pelinegro palmeando la cabecita del león. Kon no podía ser mas feliz, por fin había encontrado una chica que le prestara atención y le tratara como él se merecía.

-¡Aaah~ mi alma es toda tuya, mi dulce ángel del cielo!-una venita se dilataba en la frente de Ichigo, ese muñeco se tomaba demasiadas libertades.

-Oh mira, es Inoue.-señalo para un costado. Como había esperado, el muñeco rápidamente se volteo.- ¡Ah Inoue-san! ¡Hola!

-Y vuelve a caer en la misma. Mira que no aprendes.-murmuro Ichigo acostándose.

-¡Bastardo! ¡Deja de jugar con mi inocencia!

-Eh… mejor vámonos a dormir, ya es tarde.-Ulquiorra sonreía nerviosamente ante la escena.

-¡Oh, por supuesto, lo que quiera mi amada nee-san! ¡Vamos a dormir juntossss!-pero antes de lograr su cometido, el reloj despertador le impacto en la nuca, dejándolo K.O para toda la noche. Muy cabreado, Ichigo rápidamente volvió a echarse, dándole las buenas noches al pelinegro antes de que fuera a decir algo. Ulquiorra suspiro, también prefiriendo no decir nada al respecto.

ººººº

El cielo estaba azul con unas pocas nubes grises pasando con paciencia, el pronóstico decía que había pocas probabilidades de lluvia, pero no era importante, la familia Kurosaki siempre iba al cementerio ese día, fuera soleado, lluvioso o incluso tormentoso.

Ulquiorra les saludo desde la puerta cuando todos se marcharon, hoy no tenia clases y el consultorio estaba cerrado, no había mucho por hacer en la casa. Se puso a limpiar un poco para no sentirse inútil, aunque la casa se mantenía bastante limpia de por si. Almorzó junto con Kon, claro que este no podía comer nada por no ser un ser viviente, pero lleno el aire con anécdotas de sus fantásticas aventuras, y de todas las damiselas que él solito había salvado. Escucho con paciencia, agregando cada tanto algún comentario de admiración o sorpresa.

Luego de lavar los platos, el muñeco sugirió ver alguna película para matar el tiempo. No opuso objeción, además le caería bien un poco de entretenimiento. Dejaron una película de acción con un argumento fácil pero con buenas escenas de peleas, Kon acomodado al lado de su nee-san, sintiéndose en el paraíso.

El pelinegro bostezo, el estar ahí en silencio le aburría, se había acostumbrado demasiado a tener mucha gente alrededor haciendo escándalo. Incluso el alma mod se había dormido a su lado. Tomo el control, apagando el aparato. Se acomodo mejor en el sillón, apoyando la cabeza en una almohada. Tomaría una siesta, el silencio le había puesto algo somnoliento. Dando otro bostezo, cerró los ojos para dormir.

"… _podía oír sus propios pasos retumbar sobre ese suelo verdoso que brillaba, y pronto, se encontró cayendo desde el cielo. No sentía miedo, era como si todo estuviera bajo control. Choco contra la tierra, dejando que una estela de polvo se levantara. No estaba solo, había alguien mas atrás de él. Alguien enorme, que reía burlonamente…_

… _luego vio a una mujer de largo pelo anaranjado… -_¿Ori…hime?- ..._ una mujer extraña, pero a fin de cuentas, también era basura. Su compañero la ataco, pero ella logro protegerse con un escudo de luz. Ella lanzo algo, pero no pudo hacerle ni una marca al gran tipo. Pero antes de poder acabarla, ese chico apareció, en traje negro con una gran espada… Y pelo anaranjado…"_

-¡Ichigo!-se incorporo de un salto, recordando en donde estaba. Ese sueño… ¿que había sido? Todo se sintió tan real, ¿pero que significaba? ¿Acaso seria un recuerdo pasado? Si así era, ¿porque estaba recordándolo ahora? ¿Porque no antes?...

Se levanto, masajeándose las sienes, estos sueños ya estaban empezando a ponerle nervioso. Fue a la cocina por algo de agua para calmarse un poco. Vagando la mirada, dio con una ventana, notando como el cielo, que había estado despejado hacia poco, estaba completamente cubierto por nubes grises de lluvia. Vaya que buen pronostico el de la tele. Muy pronto, el ruido de las gotas cayendo se podía escuchar. Era una lluvia suave, pero constante. Ulquiorra miro por la ventana con calma, para luego volver a la puerta de entrada, viendo los paraguas colgados en los ganchos. Negó con la cabeza, ¿porque no le sorprendía?

-Nee-san… ahí si… justo allí…-murmuraba Kon entre sueños (eróticos tal ves), pero el ruido de pasos rápidos lo despertó. El pelinegro paso, poniéndose una campera. -¿Nee-san, adonde vas?

-Al cementerio.- contesto acomodándose el calzado. -Empezó a llover, así que voy a llevarles los paraguas, vaya a saber cuanto va a durar esta lluvia.

-¡Yo también voy! ¡Ni loco dejaría a mi querida nee-san sola en esta lluvia!-se invito a si mismo el muñeco enérgicamente. Ulquiorro sonrió un poco apenado, el león de peluche todavía seguía creyéndolo mujer, pero no se animaba a romperle la burbuja al pobre.

ººººº

Como era la costumbre, la familia Kurosaki comió un pequeño almuerzo a las escaleras de un templo que había por allí, luego fueron a rezar a la tumba de Masaki, cada uno de los hijos tomándose su tiempo para dedicarle unos pensamientos a su fallecida madre, aunque con Isshin tratando a animarlo con sus juegos tontos para subir el animo les arruinaba el humor de todos.

Luego de esto, cada cual se fue por su lado, para enfocarse en sus pensamientos, y para relajarse un poco a solas. Siempre era así en cada ocasión, eran una familia muy unida a pesar de las peleas, pero cada tanto necesitaban de unos momentos a solas para pensar. Fue allí cuando la lluvia los encontró.

Ichigo maldijo mentalmente, justo cuando hacia un buen día tenia que rajarse lloviendo.-Rayos, justo como el año pasado…-suspiro, que remedio había. Sin que le importara mojarse, camino bajo el agua, hacia el pequeño templo donde seguro su familia se había dirigido cuando la lluvia empezó.

… Era increíble, todo un año había pasado desde que se encontrara con Rukia, las peleas contra los hollows, , el viaje a la Sociedad de Almas, ir a Hueco Mundo… y ahora viviendo tan tranquilamente con aquellos que habían sido sus enemigos, bueno, dos de ellos, Nell y sus hermanos siempre fueron buenos tipos. Aun así, ya todos se trataban como si fueran un gran familia feliz, aunque algo disfuncional… Ojala todo fuera así por siempre… pero sabía que no lo seria. A la larga, algo tendría que pasar. Los espíritus no deben vivir entre los vivos, y algún día todos ellos deberían irse al "cielo"…Nelliel, Pesche, Dondochakka, Grimmjow… y Ulquiorra…

Sus pensamiento pararon cuando le pareció oír algo, no muy lejos si podía oírlo con el golpeteo de la lluvia. Otra vez se escucho, era un llanto triste. Por ahí seria de alguien que lloraba por un ser querido que perdiera hace poco. Se debatió consigo mismo, quien fuera querría estar a solas para desahogarse, pero con esa lluvia podría enfermarse. Al final decidió ir a ver, podía preguntar si necesitaba algo, si decía que no, bueno, él lo intento. Con su eterno ceño fruncido, avanzo por el sendero de lapidas, a veces era un problema esto de preocuparse por los demás.

…

-¿Me pregunto si Ichi-nii estará bien? Hace rato que se fue y ahora esta lloviendo.-se lamento Yuzu, mirando las gotas caer por el borde del techo del templo.

-¡No te pongas triste Yuzu, con una sonrisa tuya incluso el sol saldrá tras las nubes para admirar tu belleza!-exclamo Isshin con los brazos abiertos, listo a abrazar a su deprimida hija, claro que Karin lo evito dándole una de sus patadas especiales, terminando con la cara estrellada contra una pared.

-Ya sabes como es Ichigo, pronto llegara.-le consoló su hermana sentándose junto a ella. Continuaron observando la lluvia por un buen rato, hasta que pasos suaves iban acercándose por la derecha. Karin se asomo por la puerta, reconociendo al caminante bajo el paraguas. -¡Uriya-kun!

-… ¡Karin-san!-exclamo el pelinegro sorprendido, había pensado que le llevaría mas tiempo encontrarlos. Ingreso al templo, cerrando el paraguas.-Siento aparecer así, pero vi que no traían paraguas, no quería que se enfermaran camino de vuelta.

-Oh, no era molestia, papa tendría algo si llegáramos a enfermarnos, pero gracias igual.- sonrió Yuzu amablemente, tomando el paraguas que el moreno le ofrecia.

Este observo un poco dentro del templo, notando la ausencia de cierta persona.- ¿Y Kurosaki? Pensé que estaría todos juntos.

-Ese idiota seguro se quedo por ahí debajo de un árbol. Ya llegara.-murmuro descuidadamente Karin todavía sentada en la puerta. Ulquiorra se preocupo, tenia la impresión de que algo no estaba del todo bien. Dejando la mochila que venia cargando, salió con paso decidió del templo.

-Ire a ver si todo esta bien, no me tardare.-dijo mientras se alejaba por el camino. Las gemelas no tuvieron tiempo de objetar.-Ahí va otro tonto testarudo.-gruño Karin cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Oh Mafioso, con que aquí estabas!-exclamo Yuzu al abrir la mochila de Ulquiorra, encontrándose con un muy sorprendido y atemorizado Kon.

…

El llanto se podía oír con claridad. Estaba muy cerca, mirando para los costados, vio lo que parecía una mujer encapuchada, llorando sola al lado de unas lapidas, parecía muy triste, con la cabeza baja, dándole la espalda. Ichigo miro a un costado, sintiendo empatía con ella, el también conocía el dolor de perder a alguien importante. La dejo estar unos minutos mas, esperando que ella se percatara de su presencia, pero continuaba agachada en su lamento, como si el mundo ya no existiera.

Suspirando, fue acercándose con cautela. Carraspeo, a lo que ella paro de llorar, alzándose un poco.-Siento mucho molestarla, pero esta lloviendo mucho, y podría enfermarse…-dijo con suavidad el pelirrojo, ya casi estando a su lado, ella no se movió.-Mi familia esta por aquí cerca, si gusta, puede quedarse con nosotros hasta que se despeje un poco la lluvia.

La mujer suspiro, dirigiéndose a Ichigo.-¿Por que eres tan amble con una desconocida?

-A veces ayuda a la gente el compartir las penas. Yo también perdí a alguien que quería mucho.-murmuro, fijando la vista a una lapida. No pudo evitar que imágenes de su madre sonriéndole se le vinieran a la cabeza. –Si no quiere venir, esta bien.

-… no, gracias por tu ofrecimiento. Me gustaría conocer a tu familia, de seguro son tan amables como tu.- sonrió bajo la capucha, con voz mas animada.

-Bien, son algo exageradas, pero buenos al fin.-rio, ofreciendo su mano a la desconocida. Ella la tomo, poniéndose de pie. Ichigo se encamino un par de pasos, listo a volver al templo.-Mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki ¿y el tuyo?

-Que coincidencia, yo también soy Kurosaki… Masaki Kurosaki.

Antes de saber que el ritmo de su corazón se había acelerado, Ichigo ya se había dado vuelta, encarando a la mujer, que se quitaba la capucha, rebelando un largo cabello castaño, y su gentil sonrisa, tal como lo hacia cuando era pequeño.

**Continuara…**

(1) Diossssssss XD esas palabras son como lo que dijo Ryuuzaky cuando Light le pregunto como se sentía ser acusado de ser un asesino X3 no pude resistirme, todavía amo Death Note. Ya veré si hago algo nuevo de mi querido L, que lo tengo un tanto abandonado.

Otro capi de diez hojas, wow estoy en llamas!

(Aparece Ulquiorra rociándome con un extinguidor) Miko: pero que estas haciendo?

Ulquiorra: dijiste que estabas en llamas, así que te apague

Miko: no lo decía literalmente!... pero te perdono porque eres tan cute n/n

Ichigo: Oye Ulqui, yo también tengo un incendio… aquí en mis pantalones ¬u¬

Ulquiorra: O/o

Grimm y Miko: ¬¬# (Grimmjow y Miko rocían a Ichigo con extinguidores) listo, ya quedaste frio XP

Dios, Ichigo se esta poniendo mas pervertido conforme el fic avanza XD Bien, espero no les moleste si me enfoco solo en Ichi y Ulqui, y dejo a los demás como en el aire, pero hace rato que no hay momentos IchiUlqui, y yo los quiero ya! XD pero solo será por este y próximo capi. De allí vaya a saber que pasara muuahaahahaha!

Ya termine de ver toda la saga arrancar en el anime, y me puso un poquito triste. Decirle adiós a algunos personajes como Gin es triste (ni me pongo a hablar de Ulqui que eso ya lo saben), recién al final sabemos porque hizo todo lo que hizo, que lastima que se muriera T-T lo bueno de Bleach es que no suelen morir tantos personajes queridos, por lo menos la mayoría de los que mueren son malos, como Szayel y Nnoitra, estos no te provocan mucha simpatía y hasta te alegras de que no vuelvan, por lo menos para mi ¬¬ no tengo mucho en contra de Szayel (casi mata a Renji el maldito), pero nunca voy a perdonar a Nnoitra por atacar a mi pobre Grimmjow y a Nell-chan niña ¬¬, lo siento si hay fans de Nnoitra leyendo esto, pero esa es mi opinión acerca de la condenada cuchara.

Como sea, **Merinainen** me pregunto si Aizen anda por ahí haciendo cosas en el fic. Pues… (Voz en tono misterioso) ustedes _creen_ que es Aizen quien esta detrás de las partes sospechosas? ¬u¬ siento decir que no puedo contestar a esta pregunta porque podría revelar cosas importantes del futuro de la historia, directa o indirectamente… o tal vez no XD pero es que me gusta mantener el misterio XD Yo di una pista al principio del fic, en las notas finales del primer capitulo. Si creen que saben a quien me refiero, guárdenlo para mas adelante, y veremos si acertaron o no.

Oh si, algo más, en Bleach nunca pude orientarme con las fechas, la única fecha que tenia clara era la del aniversario de Masaki. Luego, a través de foros y conversaciones, supe más o menos cuanto duro todo desde que Ichigo se puso a entrenar con los vizards hasta que Aizen fue derrotado. Pero yo igual e preferido no poner demasiadas fechas o referencias a las estaciones porque se me hizo difícil orientarme hasta ahora. Por si hubo confusiones, pongo todo el transcurso de la historia en estas fechas:

Octubre 11 (2010), fin de la batalla contra Aizen y la guerra de invierno. Febrero 2, Ulquiorra es encontrado por Ichigo (y mi cumpleaños, entienden la relación? :D). Marzo 22, Ulquiorra entra a la escuela y es presentado a todo el grupo. Abril 16, Ulquiorra se muda con los Kurosaki. Mayo 7, el concierto en Karakura, que termino con el ataca de los hollows. Mayo 9, Rukia y Renji vuelven a la Sociedad de almas. Mayo 11, Nelliel y Grimmjow entran a la escuela. Junio 17, aniversario de Masaki.

Estas fechas las saque así nomas nnU y todo esto se ubica en este presente año, 2011. Todas las fechas están puestas para que vayan con la historia, excepto la última, Mayo 17, que cae viernes, pero igual deje que Ulquiorra se quedara sin clases porque soy una tramposa XD. Espero no les moleste, y si encuentran errores o incoherencias, avísenme y los corregiré.

Ya se me hizo larga la nota, así que aquí los dejo, prometo que tardare menos en publicar el próximo capitulo, es que no tengo internet en mi casa, tengo que venir a un cyber para enterarme de todo.

Nos vemos. Miko.


	15. Chapter 15

**Resurrección**

_¿Quien sabe cuales son los límites entre la vida y la muerte? ¿Que es esa parte que separa a los hombres de la bestias? ¿Es la razón? ¿La inteligencia? ¿O es aquello que llamamos corazón? Tenía todo lo que cualquier persona podría desear, amigos, familia, una vida feliz. Pero cuando los recuerdos del pasado se van revelando poco a poco, su realidad se vera trastornada a tal punto que ya no se puede ver la fina línea que diferencia el bien del mal. Y si la persona en la que más confías te oculta una oscura verdad ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Continuar como si nada, intentado ignorar un pasado demasiado doloroso como para olvidar, o abandonarlo todo, y a esa persona para cumplir aquella antigua promesa echa hace ya tanto tiempo?_

IchigoxUlquiorra :D me muero por ver cuarta película, espero que pronto pueda comprar el dvd y rever la pelea de Ichigo y Ulqui.

Bien, eme aquí de vuelta. Se que prometí que este me tomaría menos tiempo que el capitulo anterior ¬¬U de verdad lo siento, creí que lo iba a terminar mas rápido, pero ya empecé con las cursadas y otras cosas, para cuando me di cuenta, ya había pasado una semana y apenas escribí algunos párrafos. Pero bien, así es la vida. No se cuanto me tarde en el próximo cap, lo único que si puede prometer es que este fic será terminado, e llegado muy lejos como para dejar las cosas así nomas :D

Hoy estoy especialmente alegre, Rukia volvió a Bleach! Y también los demás shinigamis! Ya los extrañaba, me gustaron sus nuevos looks, Kubo eres increíble! Ya tienes otra fan a muerte para tu lista XD Ahora, solo falta que traigas a los tres mejores Espadas de vuelta y estamos completos XD (obviamente me refiero a Ulqui, Grimm y Nell)

Disfruten la lectura.

**Bleach y sus personajes son entera propiedad de Tite Kubo. **… si fuera mío, abría mas yaoi y mas chicos semidesnudos XD

**Acércate**

ººººº

Esto… esto era imposible. Su madre estaba allí, en frente suyo, como si todos esos años no la hubieran tocado. Tan bella y gentil como la recordaba. Pero esto no… no podía ser real… ¿verdad?

-Ichigo…-su voz suave le saco de su estado de shock. Con respiración agitada retrocedió varios pasos, se sentía mareado y le costaba mantenerse de pie. El sabía que lo que veía no podía ser verdad, pero en el fondo de su alma, lo único que quería hacer era ir con ella y abrazarla, y nunca mas soltarla. Necesito toda su fuerza de voluntad para solo permanecer de pie.

-Tu… tu no puedes estar aquí… yo te vi ese día, bajo la lluvia…-apretó los puños con fuerza, con la cabeza baja, si llegaba a verla, estaba seguro de que su alma se derrumbaría.

-Ichigo… soy yo…

-¡NOOO! ¡ES MENTIRA! ¡TÚ NO PUEDES ESTAR AQUÍ!

Cayó de rodillas, los recuerdos de aquel terrible día pasaban con rapidez en su mente, una y otra vez. Cerro los ojos con fuerza, queriendo borrar esa imágenes con todas su fuerzas, cualquier cosa con tal de no recordarlo otra vez.

Cuando abrió sus ojos, vio sus manos temblorosas bajo él, manchadas de sangre.

…

Un grito desgarrador le hizo detenerse por completo. Ulquiorra miro sobre los arboles en la dirección del grito. Una sensación de angustia le apretó la garganta. Sin esperar más abandono su paraguas, corriendo por el camino embarrado tan rápido como su cuerpo le diera.

…

-¡Ichigo! ¡Despierta!-la mujer le agarro de los hombros, sacudiéndolo. Ichigo paro de gritar, al ver sus manos de vuelta, estas solo estaban mojadas por la lluvia. Su mente estaba demasiado afectada por la presencia de esa mujer que ya estaba imaginado cosas.

-… ¿que eres?-pregunto vacilante. Ella le contemplo con una sonrisa.

-Soy yo Ichigo… mama.

A estas palabras, el pelirrojo apretó los puños de vuelta, tratado de evitar que lagrimas brotaran de sus ojos. Era imposible, pero se sentía tan real, su sonrisa, su gentileza, su calor, eran tan parecidos a los de ella.

-No, tu estas… ¡tu estas muerta! Ese tipo te… y yo no pude… ¡maldita sea! ¡¿Que esta pasando?- escondió la cara entre sus manos, estaba tan confundido, ya ni siquiera sabia que decir.

-Ichigo… mírame por favor…-sus cálidas manos se enredaron entre las suyas, y el pelirrojo se atrevió a mirarla. –Todo esta bien, no se como paso, pero estoy aquí ahora. No tienes nada que temer.

Sus bellos ojos estaban clavados en los suyos mientras dejaba que sus palabras le calmaran. Pronto, ya nada le importo, la angustia y la tristeza desaparecieron de su ser, las dudas se extinguieron y solo quedo él, sintiendo como si fuera de vuelta ese pequeño niño… Si, era ella, de verdad estaba allí con él, y eso era lo único que importaba.

-Mama…-murmuro suavemente, con su cuerpo totalmente relajado, y su corazón tranquilo. La mujer cerró sus ojos, en gesto de felicidad. Soltó sus manos para rodear al pelirrojo en un abrazo. Todo estaba perfectamente bien… justo como lo había planeado…

-¿Te quedaras conmigo, verdad?

-Claro Ichigo. Nunca mas nos separaremos… lo prometo…-le susurro al oído, alzando uno de sus brazos tras él, las uñas de su mano comenzaron a crecer hasta convertirse en unas filosas garras, buscando el punto mas vulnerable para atacar. Ya completamente segura, su sonrisa se ensancho, riendo perversamente.- Estaremos juntos… para siempre…- Y movió su brazo, lista a atravesar el cuerpo de Ichigo.

-¡HADOU Nº 4 BYAKURAI!-un rayo blanco salió de entre los arboles, atravesando el hombro de la mujer, separándola de su confundida victima. Ichigo estaba perplejo, observando a su madre en el suelo gimiendo adolorida. Volteándose rápidamente, se encontró con Ulquiorra, jadeando, con su mano todavía extendida.

-…gracias a dios… llegue a tiempo…-respiro agitado. Vaya sorpresa, apenas había llegado cuando vio que esa cosa estaba por matar a su amigo. Casi ni tuvo tiempo para pensar, aquel ataque había sido casi instintivo. Era un milagro que diera justo en el blanco. –Kurosaki, ¿Qué paso? ¿No estas herido?

-¿Que me paso?-Ichigo tenia la cabeza baja, dando un breve vistazo a la mujer sosteniéndose su hombro lastimado, se volteo a tomar al pelinegro por el cuello de la camiseta con violencia, completamente furioso.-¡ACABAS DE HERIR A MI MADRE! ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA A TI?

-… ¿que…?-estaba confundido. Lo había salvado de esa cosa, pero era Ichigo el que estaba furioso con él. Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos de la sorpresa. –¡Ichigo, esa cosa iba a matarte!

-¡Claro que no! ¡Es mi madre, ella nunca haría nada como eso! -le sacudió, como si así pudiera hacerle entender sus palabras. El moreno se quedo sin habla, ¿que estaba pasando ahí? De reojo pudo ver a la figura levantándose, y cuando noto su sonrisa burlona lo entendió. Esto era obra suya, de alguna forma debía tener a Ichigo en un hechizo, y ya no era capaz de ver el peligro que esa mujer representaba.

Con fuerza, se desprendió del agarre del pelirrojo, dando unos pasos atrás. Su expresión se ensombreció. No iba a dejar que esa criatura lastimara a su amigo por nada en el mundo.- Ya veo. No tiene caso razonar contigo Kurosaki, pero se que no es tu culpa. Parece que yo tendré que acabar con esto de una vez.

-Ichigo ¿que esta pasando? -la criatura con forma de mujer llamo al pelirrojo, fingiendo estar asustada. Ichigo reacciono automáticamente.

-Nada, yo me ocupare de él.-se puso delante de ella, escudándola de algún posible ataque de Ulquiorra. Este apretó los dientes, era claro que no podría hacer mucho con Ichigo allí, no tenia otra opción que hacerlo.

-Lo siento, pero esto es por tu propio bien Kurosaki… ¡BAKUDOH Nº 1 SAI!-con un gesto rápido lanzo su hechizo. Los brazos de Ichigo se torcieron tras su espalda, como si una fuerza invisible estuviera atando sus piernas y brazos. Sin poder mantener el equilibrio, su cuerpo cayo en la tierra húmeda, sintiendo la lluvia caer sobre su espalda.

-Ahora ya no puedes usarlo para protegerte… hollow.- murmuro Ulquiorra acercándose con cautela a la mujer. Sabia muy bien que era un hollow, Nelliel le había contado sobre todas las clase que existían cuando estaba en Hueco Mundo. La gran mayoría de ellos eran bestias que tomaban las almas a la fuerza, esos era del tipo simple, de los que puedes esperar que vayan directo a ti a comerte. Pero luego estaban los de este tipo, los cambiantes. Ya sean por ilusión o sus cuerpos cambiaran de forma, estos se valían de engaños para acercarse y comerte cuando menos lo esperas. "Que sucio" pensó, usar el recuerdo de una persona querida para luego asesinar a sus victimas, eso era algo que no podía tolerar.

No lo perdonaría, por engañar tan vil mente a Ichigo con el rostro de su madre.

El hollow se mantuvo impasible, mirando a Ichigo que se debatía en el suelo, intentado liberarse del hechizo. Podía sentir que ese otro chico también tenía un alma poderosa. Si hacia las cosas bien, podría llenar su estomago con esas dos almas, e incluso volverse mas poderosa. Dándole una torcida sonrisa, se puso a correr, dispuesto a perderse entre la espesura. Ulquiorra rápidamente fue tras de ella, no lo dejaría irse tan fácil.

Con las gotas de agua mojando su cara, y el chapoteo a sus pies, siguió a la grácil forma de la mujer. Era mas rápida de lo que aparentaba, hasta que en un momento, dio un brusco giro entre los arboles, y Ulquiorra la perdió. Apresurándose, llego hasta donde la había visto, pero solo encontró arboles y vegetación. Con cuidado, sin bajar la guardia, avanzo por entre los troncos, mirando por sobre su hombro al menor ruido sospechoso. Un trueno cayo a lo lejos, lo que le hizo voltearse repentinamente, para ver la cara de la mujer con una risa maniaca caer encima de él.

…

Ichigo se retorcía, gruñendo y maldiciendo. ¿Porque estaba pasando todo esto? Y justamente en este día. Tantas emociones mescladas corrían por su mente, furia, confusión, impotencia, frustración. De lo único que podía estar seguro era de que algo esta mal, y que debía hacer algo pronto. Concentrado toda su fuerza en sus brazos, grito, sintiendo como las fuerzas invisibles por fin cedieron y el hechizo desapareció.

Con sus brazos adoloridos, logro incorporarse. Su cuerpo estaba entumecido por el frio y el agua de la lluvia, pero ignorando a las dolencias de su cuerpo, se puso en marcha. Mas, en cuanto llego al sendero, se dio cuenta de que no sabia a donde se habían ido, el ruido del agua cayendo bloqueaba cualquier otro sonido, y con su pobre capacidad de sentir el reiatsu, esta completamente a ciegas.

-¡Maldición!-exclamo volviendo a correr. Tenia que encontrarlos, no importaba como, no podía permitir que aquello volviera a ocurrir…

_-Ichigo.- escucho la dulce voz de su madre a sus espaldas llamándole, como todos los días luego de su clase de karate. Iluminándose al verla, el pequeño pelirrojo sonrió bobamente, corriendo a tomar la mano que ella le tendía._

… era como si la historia se volviera a repetir…

_-Kurosaki.-la pálida mano del moreno le sacudió el hombro. El pelinegro le señala el reloj, comentado que era mejor volver a casa. Asintiendo, guardo sus libros en la mochila y se la colgó al hombro, dirigiéndose hacia la salida, donde su amigo le esperaba._

… y si algo malo le pasaba…

_-¡Ichigo! ¡No!-esas fueron las últimas palabras que escucharía de su madre. Cuando despertó, encontró su cuerpo tendido encima suyo, sucio, mojado por la lluvia y la sangre, completamente frio. Ella había muerto… para salvarlo..._

… jamás se lo iba a perdonar…

–_¡Cuidado!-El chico se arrojo sobre Ichigo, ambos cayendo al suelo. Al incorporarse noto aquellas espinas clavadas profundamente en su brazo. El chico había arriesgado su propia vida… para salvarlo…_

…Se suponía que era él quien los protegería a todos, entonces porque… ¡¿porque no era capaz de protegerlos cuando mas lo necesitaban?

-¡Ichigoooooo! ¡Esperameeeee!- una voz chillona tras suyo le hizo detenerse en seco. Dándose media vuelta, vio al pequeño peluche corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, con cascadas de lagrimas cayendo de su ojos.-¡Nunca creí que fuera tan feliz de verte! ¡Por poco pude escapar de tus hermanas cuando no me veían! ¡¿Porque nee-san me abandono tan cruelmente? ¡Pensé que ella seria diferente y...!...

El pelirrojo le tomo bruscamente de la cintura, poniendo a su altura.-Lo siento por lo que voy a hacer, pero no traje mi insignia shinigami hoy.

-De que estas… ¡MMMMMHHHHHHNNGGGNGHHH!-Kon agito los bracitos desesperadamente cuando Ichigo metió sus dedos en su boca, buscando el caramelo espiritual. Apenas lo sintió entre los dedos, lo saco, e inmediatamente se lo trago. Su cuerpo espiritual se desprendió de su cuerpo físico al instante. Kon tosía fuertemente a causa de las sensación de tener dedos en su garganta, e intentaba maldecir a su propietario, pero él ya se había puesto a correr de nuevo, saltando sobre los arboles, podía sentir las presencias un poco mejor ahora, no estaban lejos.

…

-¡HADOU Nº 31 SHAKKAHOU!-grito al ver a la criatura caer sobre él, pero esta se desvió en el aire, evadiendo la bola de fuego. Ulquiorra apenas puedo saltar hacia atrás para evitar ser aplastado, pero no pudo evadir un largo brazos blanco que se cerró en su cuello, haciéndolo chocar contra un árbol, sosteniéndolo a unos centímetros del suelo. Ahora podía ver su verdadera forma. El cuerpo del hollow era enorme, de la cintura para abajo tenia la forma de araña, con sus seis patas sosteniéndola, mientras las restantes dos las usaba la sostenerlo. Todavía portaba ese rostro humano, era extraño ver esa amigable sonrisa en ese ser tan repulsivo.

-Eres un chico fuerte, lastima que no notaste que te estaba atrayendo a mi trampa.- sonrió, ahora su cara mostraba un deje de maldad.-Hacia tiempo que no tenia a presas tan buenas, gracias por inmovilizar al otro, me ahorraste muchas molestias.

-Ni siquiera te importa, ¿verdad? ¡Aprovecharte a los corazones de los otros para satisfacer tu hambre!-le espeto, sosteniéndose del brazo blanco para no ahogarse.

-Pues claro que no, soy un hollow.–rio. El rostro humano empezó a empalidecer, sus rasgos se iban desvaneciendo hasta que se puedo ver la mascara de hueso, el verdadero rostro del hollow.-Los hilos de los sentimientos que atan a las personas a los demás son tan fuertes que incluso perduran después de muerta la persona. De esa forma puedo tomar la apariencia de ese ser perdido por un tiempo. Solo me basta con tocarla para lograrlo… Dime, ¿quien el la persona mas importante para ti?

Ulquiorra hacia fuerza para liberarse, pero parte de su mente no pudo evitar pensar en todas las personas que quería, eran tantas que no estaba seguro de tener a alguna que sobresaliera de los demás. El frio tacto de la otra mano le toco en su mejilla. El hollow reía divertido.

-¿No lo sabes, verdad? Pero yo si, y puedo mostrártelo. Tómalo como agradecimiento por darme tu alma.-la mascara se re transformo, cobrando vida de nuevo. Reconociendo los rasgos familiares, la cara de Ichigo le observaba maliciosamente. Sabia que era el hollow, pero ese sentimiento de que de verdad era el se hacia mas fuerte. Cerro los ojos con fuerza, no podía mirarlo, si lo hacia, estaba perdido.

-Jejeje no importa que tanto lo resistas, todos caen eventualmente… aunque también puedo sentir otro hilo, muy gastado y delgado que se pierde en la nada, alguien a quien no eres capaz de recordar… pero tan importante que todavía sigues unido a el…-la cara volvió a cambiar, el cabello se hizo mas largo un poco mas largo, pero no tenia rasgo definidos, solo los ojos, esos ojos firmes y fuertes, que se clavaban en los suyos…

Su cabeza y pecho comenzaron a dolerle de una forma horrible, casi insoportable. Destellos se sucedían en su mente con rapidez, imágenes fugaces que no era capaz de reconocer, pero sentía que tenían un significado terrible. Su corazón se desboco, y su respiración estaba más que agitada. Empezó a gritar, pero no era capaz de escuchar su propia voz. No podía soportarlo, el dolor era tan atroz, le quemaba, no solo su cuerpo, también a su alma, y corazón.

-¡Basta! Basta! ¡BASTAAAAA!

-¡Como quieras!-respondió la criatura. Alzando la cabeza, abrió grandemente su boca, lista a devóralo, pero al ver al cielo, se paralizo al ver la figura de un shinigami cayendo, con el filo de su espada directo hacia ella. Ichigo cayó al acto, cortándola limpiamente en dos. El moreno también cayo, sosteniéndose el cuello magullado. Aquellas sensaciones dolorosas desaparecieron al momento que el hollow fue cortado, aunque no era capaz de recordar la cara que le había causado esa reacción, por mucho que lo intentara. Levantándose, noto que Ichigo le daba la espalda, contemplando como los resto del hueco se desvanecían.

-Kurosaki, yo…

-Lo siento.-le corto abruptamente.-De verdad, estaba convencido de que era ella, tanto que por un instante, casi pensé que iba a matarte por haberla herido... Soy un idiota.

El moreno miro su espalda, con gesto apenado.-No digas eso, no eras tu en ese momento, a mi también me engaño. No podías evitarlo…

-¡Pero debí hacerlo! ¡En todo este tiempo, todas las peleas, todo este poder, me jure que lo usaría para proteger a todos los que me importaban! ¡Pero cuando la vi a ella, yo solo…!

Se callo. La lluvia continuaba con su incesante caída. Ulquiorra estaba anonado, sin saber que decir para aliviar la situación, podía sentir la tristeza del pelirrojo, toda esa angustia contenida, su alma rogando porque alguien le ayudara a aliviarla. Alzo su mano, queriendo tocar su hombro, pero Ichigo se movió, desapareciendo del lugar sin decir una sola palabra más.

…

Su vista estaba fija en la piedra, no sabia cuanto tiempo haba estado así, cavilando, una y otra vez rememorando su vida, para siempre volver al mismo punto en el que su vida había cambiado. El arrepentimiento le estaba devorando en vida. Pensó que ese sentimiento se había esfumado, cuando le pidió a Rukia que le dejara ser shinigami por un tiempo más en el aniversario pasado. Pero ahora había vuelto de nuevo a su corazón... El amaba a su madre, todos lo hacían, y fue todo por su culpa, el le había quitado todo su amor, toda su calidez, toda su vida. ¿Realmente merecía ser amado por su familia y amigos?

Escondió su cara entre sus piernas, era patético. Ahí estaba, arrodillado frente a la tumba de su mama, con la lluvia mojándolo, sintiéndose como un niñito perdido y solo. No merecía ser shinigami, no merecía el amor de sus amigos y su familia, no merecía nada…

…Por alguna razón, las gotas de agua ya no caían en su cabeza. Una presencia se agacho a su lado. Casi con timidez, asomo un ojo, para ver la cabellera negra y mojada de Ulquiorra a su lado.

-Que estés en tu forma espiritual no significa que no puedas enfermarte Kurosaki.-murmuro desinteresadamente, sin apartar su vista de la piedra. Sosteniendo el paraguas entre los dos para protegerlos de seguir mojándose (1).

-Ulquiorra… yo…

-Debió ser una mujer maravillosa.-le corto, con una voz alta y bien exagerada, dando una amplia sonrisa. El pelirrojo se extraño por esto. Ulquiorra continuo.-Una gran mujer, fuerte y bella, que les dio el regalo de la vida a tres hermosos hijos. Las madres son seres increíbles, capaz de darlo todo por proteger a quienes aman.-Dio un gran suspiro, sin dejar de sonreír.-Es un gusto conocerla, Señora Kurosaki, e oído mucho de usted, su esposo tiene un gran poster suyo en la sala, todos los días se la pasa adorándola y pidiéndole concejos. Yuzu-san es una niña muy responsable y amable, una gran cocinera y muy tierna, es como un ángel. Karin-san es una chica fuerte y decidida, aunque un poco cínica a veces, pero se que en realidad es una chica muy bondadosa…

Ichigo le miraba con gran sorpresa, sin entender bien que es lo que estaba intentado hacer.

-E Ichigo Kurosaki… ¿que podría decir de él? -el pelirrojo contuvo el aliento, casi ansioso de saber que diría sobre el. Dejando pasar un par de segundos, Ulquiorra cerro los ojos, dejando que sus gestos se relajaran, y con voz suave, hablo. -Ichigo es la persona más maravillosa que es conocido. Es un poco impaciente, es cierto, y siempre esta con las cejas fruncidas como si estuviera enojado por algo…-rio divertido. Ichigo se llevo una mano a la frente, queriendo comprobar esto.-… pero es así como es él, y no querría que fuera de otra forma.- soltó un pequeño suspiro, y continuo.-Es fuerte, decidió, y gentil, aunque trate de esconderlo, es muy sensible y atento con todos. Pero a veces, esto le puede dar problemas. Se toma las cosas demasiado a pecho, y cuando alguien sale lastimado, se culpa a si mismo por eso.- paro, mirando al suelo. Ichigo no se animo ni a moverse.- Supongo que es parte de su naturaleza, su deseo de proteger es tan fuerte, que a veces olvida que también hay personas que quieren protegerlo a el… Ichigo…-volteo su rostro, dirigiéndose al pelirrojo.-Lo que haya pasado, no creo que fuera tu culpa, y creo que a tu madre no le gustaría que te sintieras así. Eres una gran persona, mereces ser amado.

-Ulquiorra…

El moreno cerro el paraguas, por fin la lluvia había parado.-Hay heridas que dejan marca en tu corazón, pero si dejas que todos te ayudemos a sanar, estoy seguro de que con el tiempo, podrás mirar al pasado y sonreír sin arrepentimientos.- Ichigo le observo casi impresionado, sus palabras le habían conmovido.

Se tomo un par de minutos para meditar lo que le dijo, hasta que sintió que recupero la voz.-Es cierto, lo que dices… desde que tengo memoria, siempre pensé que debía proteger a los demás, pero no quería mostrarles como me sentía en mi corazón… Creo, creo que porque tengo miedo… de lo que paso esa noche se vuelva a repetir… Nunca se lo conté a nadie, ni a mi familia, solo a Rukia mostré una parte de mi, pero… e cargado con este peso tanto tiempo, y ya no puedo soportarlo…-se llevo una mano al pecho, sintiendo como su garganta se apretaba. Percibió movimiento a su lado, y vio al moreno sentándose a un costado, dándole la cara.

-Si quieres hablar, yo te escuchare.

…

Varios minutos pasaron hasta que dejo salir todo. En verdad, Ichigo nunca le había contado a nadie sobre lo que había sucedido aquella noche, era tan doloroso que temía romper en lagrimas si lo hacia. Fue por ella que el decidió que nunca mas dejaría que nadie mas saliera lastimado por su culpa, era algo muy personal e intimo, y el que se lo hubiera contado a Ulquiorra significaba la gran confianza que había depositado en el, quizás aun mas que Rukia, ahora que ella no estaba cerca para animarle.

Rukia tenia su manera de sacarlo de su caparazón emocional, simplemente le golpeaba y le gritaba hasta que el se rindiera, pero Ulquiorra era mas paciente, dejando que el mismo decidiera abrirse. Y a decir verdad, le aliviaba un poco tener a alguien que no le golpeara para variar.

-… pero al final, no pude vengarla, y nunca volví a ver a ese tipo… Y el que justo pasara esto en este preciso día… ya no se que pensar.

Luego de unos momentos de silencio, Ulquiorra contesto.-Sabes Kurosaki, aunque lo hubieras matado y conseguido tu venganza, no creo que fuera a cambiar nada… Puede que incluso te hiciera sentir peor. El dolor y el rencor guardados el corazón pueden consumir el alma de una persona, y una muerte ya no seria suficiente. Necesitaría más y más, pero nunca se sentiría satisfecho… al igual que un hollow….-Ichigo reacciono a estas palabras. Ulquiorra le miro francamente.-No digo dejes todo en el olvido, pero tampoco debes dejar que te consuma. Vive cada día con una sonrisa, ama a quienes te rodean y todo estará bien, eso es lo que ella hubiera querido…

Y al ver la mano que Ulquiorra le tendía, sintió como el peso de la culpa y tristeza que por tantos años había cargado desaparecían, ante la sonrisa del pelinegro.

-Tu familia debe estar preocupada, mejor ya vámonos.

-No…-le sonrió sinceramente al ver su semblante confundido.-Nuestra familia.-tomo su mano, poniéndose de pie de un salto. Fue allí que se dieron cuenta de lo cerca que estaban, con sus narices casi rozándose, pero ninguno de los dos se animo a moverse. Y lo que más les extraño era que esa proximidad no les molestaba, de hecho, se sentía _correcto_. Sintiendo sus respiraciones mezclarse, sentir el latir de sus corazones, y la cálida sensación del cuerpo del otro... Cerrando sus ojos lentamente… dejándose llevar…

-¡BASTARDOOOOO!-de la nada apareció Kon (dentro del cuerpo de Ichigo) con una patada voladora que lo mando a volar unos tres metros al pobre pelirrojo.-¡LO SABIA! ¡LO SABIA! ¡Sabia que te gustaba nee-san! ¡¿Solo estabas esperando el momento apropiado no? ¡Pues no en mi presencia!

-¡¿DE QUE MIERDA ESTAS HABLANDO IDIOTA? ¡CASI ME TIRAS LOS DIENTES!-grito Ichigo, sosteniéndose el cachete pateado.

-¡No tienes nada que temer! ¡Yo, el gran Kon-sama, e venido a salvarte de los abrazos de este pervertido!-exclamo Kon en pose de superhéroe.

-… yo no estaba en peligro…-contesto Ulquiorra un poco apenado.

-No tienes porque mentir, mi bello ángel, yo te protegeré. Y ya que te salve, creo que me merezco alguna recompensa, ¿no crees?

-¿Recompensa?

-Si. Algo chiquito como… ¡UN BESO TUYO!

Kon se lanzo hacia el pelinegro, listo a cumplir uno de sus mas ansiados sueños (besar una chica en los labios por una vez en la vida), pero una mano se interpuso en su camino. Ulquiorra le apoyo su mano enguantada, y la pastilla espiritual salió del cuerpo del pelirrojo.-Lo siento Kon-san, pero Kurosaki debe volver a su cuerpo.

El pelirrojo suspiro, la verdad es que casi estaba por caer a golpes, aun cuando estuviera dentro de su propio cuerpo. Ulquiorra debió presentir esto, fue por eso lo detuvo. Negando con la cabeza, sonrió divertido. Como que se estaba volviendo algo sobre protector con el pelinegro… pero, si no hubiera llegado ¿ellos se habrían… besado?

Pero este pensamiento se esfumo cuando hoyo que Ulquiorra le llamaba. Si, había sido un día muy largo y estaban muy cansados, por eso era que estaban actuando raro, nada más. Ya era hora de volver a casa a descansar.

Detrás de un árbol, con una sonrisa satisfecha, Isshin encendió su cigarrillo, como hacia en cada aniversario. Todo el tiempo estuvo escondido allí. Estaba feliz de que las cosas hubieran salido bien. Exhalo el humo, mirando al cielo que empezaba a oscurecerse.-Si estuvieras aquí, de seguro que no podrías estar mas feliz por tus hijos… Masaki.- Tomando nuevamente su paraguas cerrando, empezó a caminar por el sendero. Así era, sus hijos crecían rápido, aun les esperaba una gran vida por delante, nuevas experiencias, hacerse de nuevos amigos, y encontrar nuevos amores… aunque era posible que uno de ellos ya lo había encontrado…

ººººº

Iban con paso ligero, casi no hacían ruido en aquel suelo de madera. Ambas figuras se quedaron enfrente de la puerta de la oficina. Suavemente, la más baja de las dos toco. -¿Ukitake-taicho?

Por unos segundos se quedaron esperando hasta que la puerta corrediza se abrió. Rascándose la nuca, el Capitán del grupo trece los saludo con una sonrisa apenada.-¡Oh, Rukia-san, y Abarai-san! Que gusto verlos, justo me había despertado de mi siesta.

-Perdón, no queríamos molestarlo…-empezó a disculparse Rukia, pero el hombre mayor le palmeo el hombro.

-Aah, no es ningún problema, no tienes que ser tan seria Rukia-chan.-le contesto con ese tono paternal al que Rukia estaba tan acostumbrada.-Entonces, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ustedes?

-En realidad…-hablo esta vez Renji, intentando mantenerse calmado.-Vinimos aquí para hablar con usted. Es algo importante, que seria mejor que lo hablaremos dentro de su oficina.

Ukitate asintió con la cabeza, podía sentir algo de nerviosismos en ambos jóvenes. Les dejo pasar, y luego cerró la puerta. Luego todos se sentaron en unos almohadones dispuestos. Ukitake saco un par de tazas, justo estaba por tomar te, así que les sirvió a los chicos también.-Tomen un trago, un buen te caliente siempre relaja el espíritu.

Dándose un vistazo, Renji y Rukia tomaron sus tazas y bebieron. Ciertamente, en ese ambiente amigable y sereno, pudieron aliviar la tensión que habían cargado desde que decidieron acudir con Ukitake. Dando todos un suspiro, terminaron sus tazas y las dejaron en la pequeña mesita. Recién allí el peliblanco hablo.-¿No les dije que era bueno el te? jaja... Ahora, ¿que era este asunto tan importante que quería hablar conmigo?

-Bien… lo que pasa es que…eh…-titubeo Renji, sin saber como empezar.

-Es algo difícil de explicar.-le salvo Rukia.-No es algo que pudiéramos contarle a cualquiera. Y, con todo respecto, queríamos consultarlo con usted porque confiamos en que no le dirá nada de esto al resto de los Capitanes o al comandante Yamamoto.

Ukitake ensancho un poco los ojos, entendiendo que esto podría ser mucho más importante de lo que había imaginado. Cerró los ojos por un momento, preparándose mentalmente.-Muy bien, me honra que me tengan tanta confianza, pero deben saber que si esto es algo que podría llegar a poner en peligro a la Sociedad de Almas, no podre mantener el secreto.

-Eso lo entendemos perfectamente, Ukitake-taicho. Es por eso que hemos venido aquí a consultarlo con usted, para saber si puede llegar a ser peligroso para todos.- respondió Renji con mirada decidida. El peliblanco asintió.

-Muy bien, ahora que establecimos esto, de que se trata el asunto.

Rukia contesto.-Se trata sobre los Espadas. De tres de ellos, viviendo en Karakura…

ººººº

Dando un gran suspiro, dejo caer los papeles en el escritorio. Últimamente lo único que hacia era quedarse dentro de ese cuarto, revisando una y otra vez los datos. Pequeñas variaciones, grandes variaciones, a la larga todo era lo mismo. Lo único que ansiaba era salir y encontrar nuevos proyectos, nuevos especímenes…

"**¡PAAAAAMMM! ¡PAAAAAAMM!"**

-Tsk… ¡ya dije que te calmes! ¡Me tienes arto con tus chillidos y golpes! ¡No voy a abrir la jaula, lo entiendes!-escucho el ruido de la cosa arrastrándose del otro lado de la puerta, de haber sido por él hace mucho que lo hubiera echo pedazos y guardado en uno de esos frascos de conserva.

Negó con la cabeza, volviendo con su aburrido proyecto. Apenas tenía cuatro, pero necesitaba como diez más de esas, y lo peor era que tomaba demasiado tiempo el solo hacer una. Volvió a suspirar, gastar su gran inteligencia con esas cosas era una gran frustración.

Una luz entro cuando una puerta se abrió. Sintió los pasos a su espalda, pero no se volteo. Nadie más que _EL_ venia a verlo, todos los demás estaría en sus propios asuntos, en vaya a saber donde.

-¿Y bien? ¿Como estuvo tu viaje? ¿Algo nuevo para variar?-murmuro con fingido interés.

-Si, bastante. Esos estúpidos son tan fáciles de engañar.-el desprecio y la burla en la voz del recién llegado era tan filoso como el filo de una espada.-¿Como va la investigación? ¿Ya las terminaste todas?

-Apenas esta mañana salió la ultima. Con esa serian… cuatro.

-Hmmm… entonces acelera el proceso, el plan se va a adelantar un poco más.

-¿Como cuanto de más?-pregunto con fingida curiosidad.

-Un mes o dos, dependiendo de si las cosas salen como espero.-termino con una media sonrisa. Ignoro el estruendo de la silla cayendo cuando el otro se levanto repentinamente.

-¡¿Un mes o dos? ¡¿Sabes lo que cuesta crear estas cosas? ¡Como mucho lograre hacer dos o tres más!

-Entonces será mejor que te apures, los demás también se están cansado de esperar.-no le importo sus quejas. Si todo salía bien, quizás con siete bastaba. Finalmente, llego a la puerta de la que salían esos chillidos y golpes. Estos se calmaron repentinamente en cuanto el asomo su rostro por la pequeña ventanilla con barrotes.-Pobrecito, se como te sientes. Ten paciencia, ya muy pronto… estarás completo de vuelta.- Abrió la puerta de la celda. Con cautela se agacho, acariciando la mejilla de esa criatura negra en el suelo.-Ya se donde esta, ahora solo debemos esperar un poco mas.

Unos gruñidos y ruidos guturales fueron la respuesta. Si, debía ser fuerte y paciente. Tenia el presentimiento de que las cosas iban a ponerse interesantes muy pronto.

**Continuara…**

HOLY CRAP! O.o! que fue eso? Las cosas se están enturbiando por aquí, no creen? XD Bien, otro capi mas, que nos deparara en el siguiente, eso solo lo sabrán si me mandan diez reviews… es broma, subiere al capitán tan pronto lo termine y corrija.

1-Leí en un doujinshi que se considera romántico (en Japón creo) que dos personas compartan un paraguas, ay que lindo! :3 la verdad esa escena la tenia imaginada antes de enterarme de esto, wow, mi cerebro es mas inteligente que yo! :O

Aquí están la traducción a los hechizos kidoh que Ulquiorra uso:

Bakudo nº 1 Sai (restricción)

Hadou nº 4 Byakurai (trueno blanco)

Hadou nº 31 shakkahou (bola de fuego)

Grimm: ¬¬

Miko: porque mierda me miras asi? ¬¬

Grimm: dos cochinos capítulos en los que no aparezco, para que mierda me metiste si yo no salgo en esta mierda?

Miko: yaaaa gato mañoso ¬¬ mira que soy buena, te adelanto que tendrás un papel importante en los próximos capítulos.

Grimm: que TAN importante va a ser?

Miko: lo suficiente como para que Ichi y Ulqui se separen por un rato… oh no, no debí decir eso!

Ulqui e Ichi: O.o? wtf?

Bien, ya les di un pequeño spoiler, pero no aseguro que vaya a pasar en el próximo cap, o en el que sigue. Ya pronto empezara la parte interesante, ténganme paciencia, porque con las cursadas, me va a tomar tiempo arma el fic. Como sea, les agradezco a todas las bellas personas que se toman cinco minutos para dejarme algún comentario, y los que leen en las sombras, espero que disfrutaran de la lectura. Todavía falta mucho más XD.

Nos vemos.

Miko.


	16. Chapter 16

**Resurrección**

_¿Quien sabe cuales son los límites entre la vida y la muerte? ¿Que es esa parte que separa a los hombres de la bestias? ¿Es la razón? ¿La inteligencia? ¿O es aquello que llamamos corazón? Tenía todo lo que cualquier persona podría desear, amigos, familia, una vida feliz. Pero cuando los recuerdos del pasado se van revelando poco a poco, su realidad se vera trastornada a tal punto que ya no se puede ver la fina línea que diferencia el bien del mal. Y si la persona en la que más confías te oculta una oscura verdad ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Continuar como si nada, intentado ignorar un pasado demasiado doloroso como para olvidar, o abandonarlo todo, y a esa persona para cumplir aquella antigua promesa echa hace ya tanto tiempo?_

IchigoxUlquiorra :3 espero que cuando Ulqui vuelva al manga (si es que lo hace) haya mas momentos entre ellos dos, Kubo alimenta a tus fans!

Yaya, por fin vi la peli de Bleach! n0n los mejores dos minutos fueron al principio cuando Ichigo y Ulqui pelean, después de eso todo fue una mugrada… mentira! Era broma, toda la película esta genial, véanla si pueden. Esta buena la forma como estructuran el infierno, medio como en el infierno del Dante, y el final es un poco inusual pero gracioso, al menos lo fue para mi.

Bien, este capi costo como los otros anteriores, pero ya estamos llegando a la mejor parte. Nos vemos en las notas del final.

**Bleach y sus personajes son entera propiedad de Tite Kubo. **… si fuera mío, no creo que Bleach hubiera tenido tanto éxito, no tengo la genialidad de Kubo. Por eso le agradezco por compartir estos bellos chicos con el resto del mundo n.n.

**Fragmentos**

ººººº

Era un alivio el que la temporada de lluvia por fin hubiera terminado. Pero ahora, los días se habían vuelto un tanto calurosos. Con un clima así, la escuela se volvía mas pesada de lo que ya era.

Pero para Nelliel las cosas eran diferentes. Casi saltando de alegría, se calzo los zapatos en la entrada de la tienda de dulces, dispuesta a salir. Dos figuras la siguieron hasta afuera para despedirla.

-¡Que tenga un buen dia hoy Nell-sama, la vamos a extrañar mucho!- exclamaron los dos arrancares, Pesche y Dondochakka dándole una gran y apretado abrazo a la chica, la que rio ante el sentimentalismo de su fracción.

-Ya chicos, solo estaré fuera unas horas, no actúen como si me estuviera yendo para toda la vida.

-¡Pero para nosotros un par de horas es una tortura infernal, no sabes!-gimoteo Dondochakka.

-¡Si, mira si algún sujeto la secuestra y quiere propasarse con usted! ¡Si eso llegara pasar nunca nos lo perdonaríamos!

La peliverde sonrió apenada, estos chicos eran demasiado sobre protectores, pero no podía culparlos. Desde el "Incidente" con Nnoitra, ellos estuvieron años protegiéndola sin que ella se diera cuenta de nada. Les debía tanto a su tan leal fracción. Esperando con paciencia a que terminaran con sus berrinches, ella les dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a cada uno para calmarlos.-No pasara nada, lo prometo. Nos vemos a la tarde, ja ne.-se despidió saludándoles con el brazo mientras ella corría, ya se le estaba haciendo tarde. Algo sonrojados, los arrancares rieron bobamente, llevándose una mano a donde fueron besados. Jinta los miraba con gesto de disgusto, esos idiotas poniéndose así por un beso, pensando en lo imbéciles que se veían, convenientemente olvidando a la chica castaña (Yuzu) que venia a comprar de tanto en tanto.

La peliverde corría a paso moderado, más que nada disfrutando de la calidez del sol, la suave brisa, los cuchicheos de la gente, el ruido de los autos y semáforos, los diversos aromas en el aire… Aaah el mundo humano era tan increíble. Casi no podía creer que unos meses atrás lo único que conocía era la arena blanca y la noche infinita. Cuando era Espada, ella nunca había venido al mundo humano, de echo, había entrado al servicio de Aizen porque el les prometió que les traería un nuevo mundo, lleno de luz y calidez.

Era increíble todo lo que había sucedido en unos meses. La razón por la que había emigrado alli, ella y su fracción, era porque Hueco Mundo se había vuelto un sitio salvaje. Antes, solía haber como cierto orden, primero fue con Barragan. El mismo se proclamo el Dios de Hueco Mundo, la gran mayoría de los hollows se mantenían escondidos, no queriendo llamar su atención para no ser obligados a unirse a su ejercito o aniquilados por simple diversión. Luego llego Aizen, quien reclutaba a los más fuertes, a base de promesas y amenazas. Pero una vez que ambos desaparecieron, los hollows salieron a pelear y devorarse unos a otros, como bestias. Tal vez las cosas fueran así desde siempre, antes de que llegaran esos dos, pero ella, siendo una arrancar, no podía soportar vivir en un mundo lleno de bestias.

Y así fue que llegaron. Realmente fue una coincidencia que se tropezaran con Ichigo y los demás, pero más aun con Ulquiorra. Desde que lo encontró aquel día en ese agujero, siempre habían estado juntos, iban para todos lados, con sus juegos y risas, como si nada mas importara en el mundo. Y aunque Grimmjow dijera que ellos eran unos idiotas y se marchara cuando se hubo recuperado de sus heridas, ella sentía cada tanto su reiatsu cerca, como mirándolos a lo lejos.

Pero un fatídico día, cuando por alguna razón ella había salido a cazar, se encontró con sus hermanos heridos y Ulquiorra había desaparecido. Por mucho que buscaron, el no estaba en ninguna parte…

Nelliel aminoro el paso, el recordar estas cosas la entristecía. Pero rápidamente se recordó que eso quedo en el pasado. Ahora estaban todos juntos de nuevo, con una nueva vida feliz en ese fantástico mundo, ella como una alumna mas del la escuela secundaria alta, mientras sus hermanos trabajaban el la tienda que el amable de Urahara les había ofrecido quedarse. Si, ya no había absolutamente nada de que preocuparse.

Un brusco golpe con otra persona que justo pasaba en la esquina la trajo a la realidad. Recuperándose del susto, se disculpo rápidamente con la otra persona. Este había resultado ser un tipo rapado con varios pircings en la cara, acompañado por varios otros con ese estilo de matón. El sujeto en cuestión tenía la cara y remera toda salpicada de gaseosa y se veía bastante enojado.

-Tu maldita perra… vas a pagar por esto.-gruño mirándola con furia. Nelliel se mantuvo tranquila.

-Esta bien, creo que es justo, pero tú tampoco veías por donde ibas para ser francos.

-Oooh encima contestona.-se burlo otro de los tipos.

-Mira, como eres bastante linda… si nos diviertes a todos un rato puede que te perdone.-la cara del sujeto expresaba lujuria. La peliverde suspiro, ¿por que estos tipos siempre pensaban que porque era bonita iba a ser indefensa? No quería tener que pelear con ellos, eran solo humanos, pero parece que no tenia de otra.

-No quiero tener problemas, así que lo diré de nuevo, siento haber chocado contigo, ¿bien?

-Mira primor, no te vas a ir a ningún lado hasta que… -repentinamente el tipo se paralizo, mirando algo detrás de ella, también sus acompañantes se pusieron rígidos con un deje de terror en sus expresiones. Confundida, volteo a ver como alguien más aparecía.

-¿Hay algún problema aquí?-el recién llegado gruño con un tono tranquilo, pero a la vez amenazante.

-¡No! ¡nonono, claro que no! ¡Nosotros ya nos íbamos!-al instante todos se pusieron a correr a todo lo que sus piernas les daba. Nelliel les miro huir despavoridos, para luego cruzarse de brazos con gesto reprobatorio.

-¿Que? Acabo de salvarte de esos idiotas y tú me miras enojada.

-Grimmjow… Son solo humanos, tenía todo perfectamente controlado.

-Tsk, lo que sea.-el peliazul apoyo los brazos en su cabeza. Nelliel pensó que era muy probable que ya se hubiese echo de una reputación en todas las pandillas de la ciudad.

Desde que llego al mundo humano, lo único que hacia era meterse en cuanta pelea pudiera. Estando atrapado dentro de un gigai, ya no podía moverse tan libremente como el hubiera querido. Nelliel esperaba que con el tiempo el también se fuera acostumbrando a una vida mas tranquila, de que en el mundo había mucho mas cosas que solo peleas, pero el no quería cooperar mucho. Escapándose en cuanto podía, irse a pelear con las pandillas de la ciudad, y si eso no le satisfacía, ir al depósito de los vizards y provocar a la chiquilla de temperamentito volátil, esa había sido su rutina hasta ahora.

Miro el reloj en su muñeca, para exclamar alarmada.-¡Ay dios, ya se me hizo tarde!

Agarrando el brazo de Grimmjow, lo arrastro con ella hacia el edificio escolar.-¡¿Pero que mierda? ¡Ya sueltamente!

-¡No! ¡Esta vez no te vas a escapar! ¡Hace tres días que no vas y ayer te escapaste en el recreo!

-¡No necesito esa puta mierda que hacen allí!

-¡No importa! ¡Te vienes y ya!

Y así fue todo el camino, gritándose el uno al otro mientras la gente los veía extrañada.

Por suerte, según la peliverde, cuando llegaron la profesora todavía no entraba a clase. Con su sonrisa infantil, fue a saludarlos a todos, sin soltar el brazo de Grimmjow, no fuera a ser que se volviera a escurrir de clases.

-¡Kurosaki-kun! ¡Ulqui-chan! ¡Orihime-chan! ¡Sado-kun! ¡Ishida-kun! ¡Buenos días!

-¡Nelliel llegaste!... con Grimmjow…-el pelirrojo le saludo inmediatamente, para luego dirigirse con desgana al otro. Con una mirada de odio hacia el mundo, Grimmjow se sentó pesadamente en un banco, murmurando maldiciones.

-Esto… ese es mi…-intento hablarle Keigo, pero el aura asesina del peliazul le hizo desistir de cualquier intento de comunicación. Con lagrimitas en los ojos, otra vez se resigno a sentarse en el fondo de la clase.

-¿Nelliel-san, crees que es correcto que lo fuerces a venir? No se ve muy feliz que digamos.-murmuro Orihime, todo el grupo mirando hacia el furibundo espada.

-A, ya se acostumbrara.-rio, intentando quitar importancia al asunto.

-Es su naturaleza de arrancar el ser destructivo, no creo que eso se pueda quitar tan fácilmente.- Ishida alzo la montura de sus lentes. Tanto Orihime, Chad e Ichigo asintieron en sus mentes, a lo que Nelliel bajo la cabeza levemente. Ella solo quería que Grimmjow encontrara algo mas que solo instintos y violencia, así como ella lo había echo… que encontrara su…

Sintió una mano apoyándose en su hombro. Al levantar la cabeza, vio los verdes ojos de Ulquiorra mirándola con franqueza. No dijo nada, pero no necesitaba palabras para entender que la apoyaba. Le sonrió en respuesta a su silencioso aliento.

La profesora ingreso saludando a sus alumnos. Los murmullos se calmaron y cada cual volvió a su asiento. Leyendo las lista, anotaba los presentes y ausentes, hasta que llego a…

-Jaegerjaquez, pero que sorpresa tenerlo por aquí hoy…-exclamo en voz alta, en tono de regaño. Grimmjow solo gruño mirando para el costado.

-Me imagino que hoy tampoco habrás traído cuaderno, ni libros, o algo para estudiar, ¿cierto?

Más silencio. La profesora suspiro pesadamente.-Honestamente, no se ni para que vienes aquí. Así como sigues solo terminaras siendo un vago viviendo en las calles, sin futuro, completamente solo…-y continuo así, no notando las miradas impresionadas de los demás chicos. Que una profesora dijese esas cosas era algo espantoso, pero ciertamente esta mujer era algo extraña.

Era más que evidente para todos que la cosa no iba a terminar bien.

-… solo espero que tus demás compañeros no sigan tu ejemplo, seria una gran pena…

-¡YA QUIERE CALLARSE DE UNA PUTA VEZ! ¡SI TANTO MOLESTO ENTONCES ME LARGO CARAJO!-estallo Grimmjow, poniéndose bruscamente de pie y saliendo del aula.

-¡Espera!-rápidamente Nelliel fue tras el. Ulquiorra, dándoles un breve vistazo a los demás, también salió a paso apurado.

-… creo que me pase un poco, ¿no?-fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir la anonada profesora. El resto de los chicos solo le evitaron la mirada.

…

-¡Grimmjow, espera!- Nelliel le alcanzo a mitad de un pasillo, le agarro del abrazo, pero el se desprendió con violencia.-¡Ella no quería decir eso! Es solo…

-¡Y una mierda Nelliel! ¡Ya estoy harto de que me arrastres para todos lados! ¡¿Que quieres que haga?... – Le grito en la cara, pero no pudiendo soportar su mirada dolida, se giro a un costado.-Tu sabes muy bien lo que soy, jamás voy a cambiar…

-Pero…

-¡Estoy cansado! ¡No lo ves! ¡No pretendas que puedo ser un humano de nuevo, hace años que me morí y ya no puedo recordar como era! El creer que podemos vivir en este jodido mundo… ¡déjate de sueños Nelliel! ¡Esto es una estupidez!

La peliverde tenia la cabeza baja, sabia que lo que decía en parte verdad, pero ella solo quería... quería…

-Ella solo hace lo que cree que es mejor para todos Grimmjow.-la voz grave de Ulquiorra rompió el silencio entre los dos arrancares.-Es cierto que es difícil, a mi también me cuesta adaptarme a este mundo, pero definitivamente, vale la pena el esfuerzo. Prefiero este lugar a que tener que vivir en Hueco Mundo.-termino poniéndose al lado de la mujer, que recupero su animo al oír sus palabras.

-Gracias Ulqui-kun.-le agradeció con una mano al pecho. El moreno le sonrió también.

-Vaya par de idiotas.-gruño despectivamente Grimmjow.

-Ya basta Grimmjow. Si nosotros podemos con esto, tu también podrías, pero no lo haces porque tienes miedo.-el pelinegro avanzo un par de pasos enfrentándolo.

-¿Miedo? ¡Yo no tengo miedo de nada estúpido, yo solo veo las cosas como son!

-Déjate de excusas Grimmjow, tienes miedo de que, aun siendo un hollows, tú también puedes ser capas de sentir, así como Nelliel o como yo… es posible que incluso tú también tengas un corazón.

Bruscamente una mano se agarro con fuerza de su camisa, y lo único que veía eran sus azules ojos mirándolo con ira.-¡Tu no eres quien para hablar de eso Ulquiorra! ¡Me enfermas! ¡Diciendo estupideces y haciéndote el inocente si cuando eras Espada todo eso era basura para ti!

-¡GRIMMJOW!-grito Nelliel horroriza, pero ya era tarde. Unas dichas las palabras, ya no podían retirarse. Grimmjow no supo porque, pero al ver la sorpresa en la cara de Ulquiorra, se sintió como un bastardo. Le soltó, pero Ulquiorra no reaccionaba, apenas si tenia voz para susurrar.

-Que yo… ¿que?

Nelliel se tapo la boca y Grimmjow apretó los dientes. Era un idiota, el idiota más grande del mundo. Ulquiorra no lo sabia, y se suponía que nunca debería saberlo, esa había sido la promesa. Fue allá, poco después de que lo encontraran en aquel agujero en medio del desierto.

"—_Entonces, ¿no puedes recordar nada mas que tu nombre?-pregunto la peliverde un poco sorprendida. El moreno asintió. Luego de haberlo encontrado, lo llevaron hasta la caverna y le abrigaron con unos trapos que usaban para dormir. Ulquiorra los miraba a todos con curiosidad, notando algo extraño en ellos._

_-¿Porque ustedes tienen esos agujeros en el cuerpo?-ninguno supo que contestar al momento, dándose vistazos furtivos, ninguno queriendo ser el primero en hablar. Hasta que, sin mas remedio, Pesche tomo la delantera._

_-Bueno, es porque somos arrancares, todos tenemos estos agujeros por aquí.-contesto un poco dudoso de si su respuesta estaba bien. Ulquiorra medito, y volvió a preguntar._

_-Si es así, entonces ¿porque yo no tengo uno?-si antes estaban perplejos, ahora si se quedaron sin habla. Pero un bufido molesto cortó con el silencio. De brazos cruzados, Grimmjow exclamo._

_-Estúpido, tu antes tenia uno pero lo que paso fue que…- y habría dicho mas, cuando la peliverde salto, tapando la boca del Espada._

_-¡Pero ya no tienes porque ahora eres una buena persona! No tienes que preocuparte por eso, hora descansa, ya luego hablaremos de esto, ¿si? ¡Buenas noches!-con estos, arrastro a Grimmjow y a su fracción fuera de la caverna, dejando al chico confundido._

_-¡¿Pero que mierda te pasa? ¡¿Quiere ahogarme o que?-exclamo furiosos el peliazul una vez pudo recuperar el aliento. Mas Nelliel miro a todos seriamente._

_-¡Pasa que casi lo arruinas todo Grimmjow! Piensa un poco, el ya no es un arrancar, no tiene un agujero en el pecho ni mascara. Es como si hubiera… renacido._

_-¿Y que con eso?_

_-Yo… no creo que el deba saber que era un Espada antes._

_-¿Nelliel-sama, que quiere decir?-inquirió el rubio ahora._

_-Es solo que… miro en sus ojos, y estos ya nos son fríos carentes de vida. Es como, si de alguna manera hubiera recobrado su humanidad. Lo recuerdo cuando peleo con Ichigo, tan frio y cruel, lo juro, pero ya no es el mismo hombre que ahora esta en la caverna. Si él supiera lo que era, no sabemos si eso podría afectarle, podría llegar a sentir culpa, e incluso odio así si mismo… yo no quiero que eso pase… es algo tonto, pero esto es lo que siento._

_-No Nelliel-sama, nosotros lo comprendemos. Es lo mismo que nosotros sentimos cuando usted olvido todo. El protegerla era lo único que nos importaba.-murmuro el cabeza de hormiga con un tono maduro. _

_-Ch'... Pura mierda cursi. Como si me importara ese cretino.-el peliazul les dio la espalda fastidiado. Esto no era asunto suyo, así que prefería mantenerse al margen, tampoco era que planeara quedarse con ellos, esperaría un par de días mas, si es que no lo volvían loco antes, para largarse, sus heridas ya casi estaban completamente curadas. Sintiendo una mano en el hombro, la mujer le miro decidida._

_-Se que esto es una tontería para ti, pero por favor, solo te pido que guardes silencio, no tienes que hacer nada mas. Por favor…_

_-… si con eso me dejan de joder…-suspiro."_

Ahora entendía lo que Nelliel había sentido aquella vez. Al ver la expresión de Ulquiorra, podía ver claramente el daño que había causado. Sin saber que más hacer, se volteo y se marcho, no pudiendo soportar un segundo más de esto. Ninguno de los otros dos lo detuvo.

-Nelliel, ¿que fue lo que quiso decir?-pregunto sin ni siquiera voltearse. La peliverde observo su espalda de forma dolida. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora?

-… Ulquiorra, esto…

El ruido de la campana dio aviso del recreo. Los jóvenes salieron unos momentos después, listos a comer su almuerzo y relajarse un buen rato. Ambos, notando a sus demás amigos viniendo por el pasillo. Sin querer que los vieran así de consternados, se recompusieron tan rápido como pudieron. Actuando como si nada hubiera pasado, todos se dirigieron al techo de la escuela, como era la costumbre, a comer el almuerzo.

ººººº

-¡LA CENA ESTA SERVIDA ICHIGOOOO!

-¡¿Y PORQUE ME TIENES QUE PATEAR EN LA CARA CON UN DEMONIO?

Ignorando la inminente pelea padre-hijo en la sala, los demás fueron a sentarse a comer. Los dos Kurosaki se unieron un par de minutos después, con algunos moretones y rasguños de más.

-¿Y como estuvieron este día, mis pequeños angelitos?-pregunto muy dulcemente Isshin con un aura de florcitas y estrellitas a su alrededor.

-¡Muy bien, hoy saque nueve en el examen de geografía!-exclamo muy orgullosa Yuzu.

-¡Oh, eso es fantástico! ¿Y tu Karin? que hizo mi pequeña fortachona.

-No gran cosa, le tire los dientes a tres chicos en el partido de futbol en la clase de gimnasia.-contesto desinteresadamente mientras tomaba un vaso de jugo.

-¡Eso es, no esperaría menos de ti, la sangre de los Kurosaki corre por tus venas!-festejo su padre, cosa no debería hacer en este tipo de situaciones.

-Pues a mi me…

-A ti no te pregunte nada Ichigo.-le corto con cara de no-molestes-adultos-hablando.

-Yo también soy tu hijo maldito bastardo…-una venita se hinchaba en su frente, apretando los puños hasta casi doblar su tenedor.

-Si, si, lo que sea. ¿Como te fue hoy Uriya-kun?-Isshin pregunto, pasando de su hijo. Pero Ulquiorra se veía distraído, con su mirada perdida entre los objetos de la mesa. -¿Uriya-kun?

-eh?... a si. Lo de siempre, señor Kurosaki, estudios, estudios, estudios… -murmuro, volviendo a perderse en sus meditaciones. Todos se extrañaron un poco por esa actitud, aunque no le dijeron nada mas. Al final cuando terminaron de comer, Ulquiorra se ofreció a lavar los platos, aun cuando Yuzu le dijera que no hacía falta.

Con movimientos mecánicos, dejaba que sus brazos hicieran el trabajo, mientras su mente repetía los sucesos de esa mañana una y otra vez. Las palabras de Grimmjow le habían llegado muy hondo. Después de aquello, Nelliel le evito todo el día, cuando trataba de preguntarle sobre el tema.

Espada...

Suponía que debía ser algo muy importante ya que no podía dejar de pensar en esa palabra, pero, paradójicamente, no podía recordar que significaba. Rememoro toda su vida desde que despertó en medio del desierto, hasta lo de esta mañana, pero no podía encontrar nada relacionado con esa palabra. O tal vez… ¿fuera algo de cuando era un arrancar? Grimmjow había dicho algo sobre tener un "hueco" en su cuerpo una vez, también, en el primer día de escuela, Renji había mencionado algo también, pero no le había parecido tan importante en ese momento _"… ¿Encontramos a un jodido Espada y decidimos ser amigos? ¿Eso nos ibas a decir Rukia? ¡Por dios, acaso olvidaste que esos tipos casi nos…!"_ ¿Matan? ¿Eso es lo que iba a decir?

Sentía que su cabeza empezaba a doler ¿Qué era todo esto? ¿Por qué necesitaba tanto saberlo? Bajo la vista a sus manos, y justo el reflejo de luz en el plato que sostenía le deslumbro un segundo.

… _la luna le daba directo en su cara. Fue el sonido de algo moviéndose muy por debajo de él lo que le hizo volverse. Aun con la lejanía, podía percibir perfectamente el miedo en ambas figuras, pero solo estaba interesado en la mujer particularmente. Casi podía sentir el gozo de ver como el miedo iban aumentado al escuchar sus palabras. Alzando su brazo, dejo que su poder se concentrara, y en el mismo segundo que la mujer grito en completa desesperación, atravesó el cuerpo del hombre en frente suyo, haciendo un enorme agujero en el pecho de ese shinigami…_

_**¡CRASSSH!**_

La familia que había estado en la sala mirando la televisión volvió la cabeza al ruido de algo rompiéndose en la cocina. Rápidamente, todos corrieron a ver que pasaba. Allí encontraron a Ulquiorra rodeado de pedazos de vidrio, y con sus manos apretando pequeños restos del plato que estaba limpiando.

-¡Uriya-kun!-exclamaron ambas gemelas asustadas. Ichigo se adelanto rápidamente, queriendo confirmar el estado del pelinegro. Sus manos sangraba un poco por los vidrios que se habían clavado en su piel.

-Parece estar en shock, pero no entiendo que pudo haber provocado esta reacción tan súbita. -Isshin había tomado la cara del moreno, notando sus ojos dilatados y perdidos. Con cuidado lo llevaron hasta la sala y lo sentaron en un sillón. Ichigo intentaban despertarlo llamándolo suavemente.

-Ey, Uriya, soy yo, Ichigo, ¿me escuchas?-le sacudió un poco del hombro. Suspiro preocupado, le fue soltando, listo para ir a buscar un vaso con agua cuando sintió como repentinamente una mano se cerro en su muñeca con fuerza, obligándole a enfrentar a Ulquiorra. Y por un momento, al ver esos ojos vagos y carentes de vida, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. Era como si ese ya no fuera el Ulquiorra que conocía, sino el otro, el arrancar, el Cuarto Espada que el…

Ahogo una exclamación cuando sintió una mano apoyada en su pecho. La mano de Ulquiorra le palpaba con cuidado, como asegurándose de la solides bajo su tacto.-… no esta… el agujero…-susurro tan bajamente que Ichigo apenas pudo adivinar las palabras.

-Uriya-kun, ¿estás bien?-Yuzu hablo, con sus manos al pecho con expresión afligida. Ulquiorra reacciono, poco a poco recobrando la conciencia. Se sorprendió de que todos le estuvieran mirando preocupado, y solo allí noto que estaba agarrando la muñeca del pelirrojo.

-¿Qué?... ¡lo siento!-le soltó inmediatamente. Al moverlas, sintió el dolor de las heridas en ellas.

-¿Que te paso? De repente te pusiste como zombi mientras lavabas los platos.-gruño Karin, pero tan preocupada como su hermana.

-No estoy seguro, creo que el estrés por los estudios me esta afectando. No es nada grave, en serio.-les sonrió, tratando de que sus preocupaciones se esfumaran. Pero detrás de su sonrisa, se escondían sombríos pensamientos.

Ulquiorra se miro sus manos vendadas, gracias a los cuidados de Isshin, ya casi no le dolían. Suspiro pesadamente, cerrando los ojos y apoyando su mentón en sus rodillas dobladas. Esta vez había estado despierto, esas visiones extrañas había estado apareciendo mientras dormía, así había sido desde el incidente del concierto. Y cada vez se volvían más intensas y vividas. Tal vez esas visiones fueran mas que solo eso, y sabía que de alguna forma estaban relacionadas con los "Espadas". Simplemente lo intuía…

-Espadas… Espadas en Hueco Mundo… Hueco Mundo… noche eterna… ¡Las Noches!-casi grito cuando la imagen de una gran edificación blanca apareció de la nada en su mente. Las Noches y los Espadas, si, presentía que ese sitio estaba en Hueco Mundo, y seguramente, seria allí donde podrían estar las respuestas a sus interrogantes…

-Aaah, pero que buen baño…-apareció Ichigo secándose el pelo con una toalla. Viendo al pelinegro en esa posición encogida alzo una ceja.-¿Como están tus manos?

-Mejor, ¿ves?-contesto con ánimos, abriendo y cerrando los dedos. El shinigami asintió, pasado por su lado y sentándose en la cama.-Si no te sientes bien mañana, quizás no convenga que vayas a la escuela mañana.

-Estoy bien Kurosaki, deja de preocuparte.

-Solo digo, no te sobre esfuerces…-dejo la frase en el aire, no sabiendo bien que decir.

-No lo hare.

-Bien…-Se quedaron en silencio, sin nada más que agregar. Al final, se dieron las buenas noches, y se fueron a acostar.

Pero los minutos pasaban y ninguno de los dos podía dormir. Ulquiorra miraba a la pared, e Ichigo al techo. El pelirrojo se llevo una mano al pecho, donde había sentido la mano del moreno hacia un par de horas. En aquel momento, casi creyó que le iba a atravesar el pecho, como… aquella vez. La sensación que sintió era una que nunca la olvidaría por nada en el mundo. Pero ahora, el sentir su tacto tibio, suave, había sido diferente. Hasta fue casi… ¿agradable?

-Kurosaki… ¿estás despierto?-apretó los dientes para no soltar una exclamación. Le había asustado. Calmándose, contesto fingiendo somnolencia.

-Eh, un poco…

-Perdona, pero es que… quería preguntarte algo.- Ichigo volteo la cabeza, encontrándose con la espalda del pelinegro.-No tienes que contestar si no quieres…

-hmmm… ¿bien…?

-Es solo… algo que Grimm menciono, y es solo curiosidad…-la voz de Ulquiorra sonaba cargada de dudas e incertidumbre.

-¿si… que cosa…?-Ichigo intento sonar desinteresado, pero su corazón empezó a acelerarse, presentía que lo que fuera a decir iba a ser algo que no quería escuchar.

-… ¿tu sabes algo… sobre los Espadas?-soltó con timidez finalmente.

Ahora su corazón le golpeaba con fuerza contra su pecho. Lo sabia, sabía que este momento iba a llegar eventualmente, pero solo ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que había deseado que no fuera así. Trago saliva. Este era el momento en que el le diría la verdad, el momento en que el le diría lo que había pasado realmente en el techo de las Noches, y sobre lo que el era en realidad… Controlando que su respiración no sonara agitada, abrió la boca.-Ulquiorra… yo… no se nada…-se mordió los labios, ¿por qué había dicho eso? Se suponía que le diría la verdad, el merecía saberlo, saber que en todo este tiempo… ¡Ulquiorra había estado viviendo con el hombre que lo asesino!

… pero no pudo… porque era un maldito egoísta y cobarde.

-… oh… esta bien. Buenas noches.-susurro. Ulquiorra suspiro en silencio, ni siquiera sabia porque le había preguntado. Fue por impulso seguramente. Pero esto no cambia su deseo por saber la verdad, necesitaba saberlo, la razón de esas visiones, el porque le afectaban tanto. Solo había una manera de averiguarlo.

…

-Buenos días Yuzu, Karin…-bajando las escaleras, esquivo otra de las matutinas patadas voladoras de su padre.-Y papa.

-Buenos días Ich-nii.-saludo la castaña con alegría.

-Ey, ¿alguna sabe donde esta Uriya?-pregunto sentándose a desayunar.

-Se fue temprano hoy, dijo que era su turno de limpiar el salón.-murmuro Karin entre bocados.

Extraño, pensó el pelirrojo, creía que hoy era el turno de Tatsuki. ¿Tendría esto algo que ver con la conversación de anoche? Suspiro en silencio, tenía que hacer algo con ese tema, no podía seguir escondiéndolo, Ulquiorra parecía ir poco a poco recordando cosas, ¿qué es lo que haría cuando por fin lo supiera todo? ¿Dejaría de ser el Ulquiorra amble y alegre? ¿Dejaría la vida que tenía ahora? ¿Dejaría de ser su… amigo?

No comió mucho, hoy parecía que la comida le sabia amarga.

…

Dando una patada, derribo al tipo más fortachón. Ante esto, todos los demás brabucones temblaron y salieron corriendo a los gritos. Gruño, ya ni siquiera podían darle pelea. Los humanos eran tan debiluchos.

-Tsk, solo hay una persona contra la que quiero pelear…-murmuro enojado. Solo Ichigo podía darle la pelea que tanto quería, pero por esa estúpida promesa, estaba atrapado en ese mundo insulso y aburrido. Quizás debió haber aceptado la oferta de ese tipo…

-Grimmjow.-se detuvo. Quizás otro idiota que tenía ganas de morir.

-Que mierda quieres estúpido cret-.-se corto al ver a Ulquiorra parado.-Oh, eres tu. ¿Que quieres? mira que estoy ocupado.

-¿Haciendo que? ¿Una nueva cara al chico bajo tu pie?-contesto, el peliazul dio un breve vistazo al tipo en el suelo, con su cara bajo su suela. Oh si, había olvidado que estaba allí. Levanto la pierna, dejando que el asustado humano escapara.

-¿Contento ahora? Que mierda quieres.

-Es sobre lo de ayer, cuando te escapaste de la clase.

-Eeeh.-sus ojos se pusieron esquivos, Nelliel le regaño el otro día por haber abierto la boca. Pero no hacia falta que ella hiciera eso, Grimmjow aun se sentía mal por aquello… pero seguia sin entender el porque.

-No tengo idea de lo que hablas.

-… tu tampoco me vas a decir nada ¿eh?-Ulquiorra sonrió tristemente. Ya se esperaba esto de todas formas.-No soy tonto Grimmjow, se que están escondiéndome algo para protegerme. Pero el otro día algo me pasó, tuve una visión sobre mi pasado… como arrancar.

-…- Grimmjow agrando los ojos, ahora si ya no sabia que hacer.

-Si no quieres decirme nada, bien. Pero por favor, necesito que me hagas un favor.-la determinación en esos ojos verdes casi le intimidaba. Ulquiorra iba enserio con esto.

-Grimmjow, necesito volver a Las Noches…

**Continuara…**

Apuesto que se quedaron con esta cara al final: O.o! wtf!

Las intrigas y el suspenso van en aumento. Ulquiorra está determinado a saber la verdad, Ichigo esta en un dilema, Nelliel continua en negación y Grimmjow… es el mismo XD

Grimmjow: ey estúpida mujer, porque demonios me tienes que poner en situaciones así ¬¬ después el idiota (Ichigo) se desquita conmigo.

Miko: no tienes que preocuparte, Ichi y Ulqui se fueron a ver la peli de ellos, así que no tienen idea de lo que va a pasar muuuuahahahaha!

Grimm: dios esta me da más miedo que Aizen…

Como ya dije, si sienten que algo no esta coherente, avísenme y lo corregiré. Digo esto porque puede que sientan que entre Ichi y Ulqui no hay mucho "romance", pero es que a mi me gustan los amores que empiezan con una gran amistad. Siempre estoy viendo en muchos fics de que los protagonistas se odia al principio, luego hacen el amor por no se que razón y dicen que se aman ¬¬U, osea, yo soy tolerante y de mente abierta en los que se trata sobre historias de todo tipo (fics, noveles, libros, etc) y se que quien escribió es primeriza en esto, pero historias así no son creíbles, tiene que haber "razones", un contexto y condiciones adecuados para que esto pase, nadie se enamora de la nada, excepto quizás en los amores a primera vista, pero ese tipo son mas complicadas de escribir en el sentido de que todo va demasiado rápido y al final no te lo crees. Esto esta dirigido a las personitas que escriben fics, traten de leer antes de escribir, yo me leí como unos cien fics antes de animarme a producir algo, junto con varios libros y novelas.

Bien, esto es todo por este capi, las cosas se complicaran mas para nuestros queridos personajes, pero bueno, a todas nos gustan el drama, verdad? Jeje.

Nos vemos pronto.

Miko.


	17. Chapter 17

**Resurrección**

_¿Quien sabe cuales son los límites entre la vida y la muerte? ¿Que es esa parte que separa a los hombres de la bestias? ¿Es la razón? ¿La inteligencia? ¿O es aquello que llamamos corazón? Tenía todo lo que cualquier persona podría desear, amigos, familia, una vida feliz. Pero cuando los recuerdos del pasado se van revelando poco a poco, su realidad se vera trastornada a tal punto que ya no se puede ver la fina línea que diferencia el bien del mal. Y si la persona en la que más confías te oculta una oscura verdad ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Continuar como si nada, intentado ignorar un pasado demasiado doloroso como para olvidar, o abandonarlo todo, y a esa persona para cumplir aquella antigua promesa echa hace ya tanto tiempo?_

IchigoxUlquiorra XD no se necesita mas XD

OH dios, si que me tarde en este capi, siempre me cuesta la parte de los detalles, aunque también me tarde en escribir porque hace poco tuve la genial idea de descargar el juego de La legenda de Zelda: La mascara de Majora… y estaba tan malditamente genial que me pase todo el día jugando! Aunque por suerte, fui escribiendo esto de a poquito para no perder ritmo. Pero bien, ya termine el juego, asi que ahora puedo dedicarme a otras cosas mas nn, la tensión ira subiendo a partir de ahora, y nuevas pistas que seguros los confundirán aun mas XD, disfruten el capi.

A si, gracias Sansker por señalar mi error con los hechizos kidoh. Los "Bakudo" son hechizos de defensa y restricción, y los "Hadou" son los hechizos de ataque. Ya resubi el capitulo 15 con este detalle corregido. Ya saben, cualquier error o incoherencia, me avisan y los corregiré en cuanto pueda.

**Bleach y sus personajes son entera propiedad de Tite Kubo. **Leia de una chica en deviantart que Kubo dijo que Hueco Mundo podría ser revisitado en la próxima saga, ojala así sea T-T, quiero a mi Ulqui y a mi Grimmy de vuelta!

**Desencuentros**

ººººº

El ruido del motor de un auto arrancando en una esquina era todo lo que se oía. Ninguno de los dos aparto la mirada. Aquellos ojos verdes solo transmitían la fuerza de su determinación. Mientras que en los azules había una terrible seriedad.

Toda la noche estuvo pensando, dándole vueltas al tema por cada ángulo que se le ocurriera, pero siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión. El solía ser un Espada, y Nelliel y Grimmjow solían ser sus compañeros. En ese lugar, "Las Noches", algo había pasado, algo importante. Posiblemente terrible, debía ser así para que intentaran ocultárselo… Podía entenderlo, el esconder la verdad para protegerlo… pero, últimamente, esas visiones que invadían su mente, no lo dejaban tranquilo. Imágenes, sensaciones, y dolor, ya no podía soportarlo. Y sabia bien que esto no pararía hasta que por fin lo supiera todo, la fuente de su tormento… la vida que solía tener…

-¿Volver… a Las Noches? … ¡¿Que es que te volviste loco? ¡¿Y porque creíste que yo iba a ayudarte en esto Ulquiorra?

Pacientemente espero hasta que Grimmjow callo, un poco agitado por la sorpresa.-No lo se… me pareciste la elección mas lógica. No quiero meter a Kurosaki o a los demás en esto, y no creo Nelliel fuera mejor. Además ¿no deseas volver a Hueco Mundo? Esta puede ser tu oportunidad…

-Pensé que tu estabas del lado de Nelliel en esto.-inquiero sospechoso.

-… me gustaría que te quedaras, pero si es en contra de tu voluntad… entonces no te retendré mas…

-…-era cierto que siempre andaba quejándose, el ser obligado a quedarse en ese mundo tan pacifico, aburrido, en comparación a como era las cosas en el otro mundo, pero… ¿de verdad quería volver a ese sitio y quedarse solo?... Negó con la cabeza, realmente el estar con los humanos ya le estaba afectando. Como si a el le importara esa mierda.

-… Como quieras idiota, es tu funeral.

ººººº

-¿Ichigo? ¿Porque llegaste tan temprano?-exclamo Tatsuki, dejando la escoba apoyada en una pared. Estaba sorprendida de ver al pelirrojo, ya que a esa hora apenas habrían unos pocos alumnos en la escuela.

-Hola Tatsuki. Dime, ¿no vista a Uriya por aquí?-pregunto mirando por todos lados al moreno.

-Nop, Ulqui-kun no esta aquí, ¿no que siempre viene contigo?-respondió, usando el apodo con el que Orihime solía referirse al pelinegro. Ichigo recordó brevemente la vez que a la pelirroja se le escapo por accidente, y se excuso diciendo que era un apodo cariñoso, y sonrió un poco.

-… Si, pero me dijo que hoy era su turno de limpiar.-se rasco la nuca incomodo.

-Hmmm quizás Ulqui-kun se esta viendo con una chica, y no dijo nada para que no te pongas celoso.-se rio la chica mientras recogía el polvo con la pala.

-… como si eso fuera a pasar con las locas que tiene atrás.-gruño. Ya teniendo suficiente de los comentarios burlones de su amiga se fue a caminar por el pasillo. Ulquiorra seguro tendría cosas más importantes que hacer que estar saliendo a escondidas con alguna chica… ¿verdad?... Entonces ¿porque al imaginárselo a el con alguna chica hacia que la sangre se le calentara en la venas? …

¡Argh! ¡Pero que estupidez! Nunca antes había pensado así, ¿porque ahora lo hacia? ¡¿Que era lo que lo hacia ponerse así? ¡Ulquiorra era solo su amigo!... que beso aquella noche en el concierto… y casi lo vuelve a hacer en el aniversario de su madre…

… se llevo una mano al pecho, donde corazón comenzó a agitarse. Le gustaba estar junto a él, sus conversaciones eran divertidas, se ayudaban mutuamente en todo, y cuando él no estaba, sentía como si el mundo perdiera parte de su brillo. Era la persona en quien mas confiaba en el mundo, era la persona a quien le había abierto el corazón… ¿Podría ser que él se había…?

Precisamente en ese momento fue que vio a la persona que poblaba su mente.-Ah, Kurosaki.

-¡Ulquiorra! ¡ah yo…!- no sabia porque, pero se puso nervioso al verlo. Sacudió la cabeza, se sentía como un idiota, o sea, aquellos pensamientos fueron solo eso, pensamientos y nada mas.-Este… ¿no que era tu turno de limpiar? Me encontré con Tatsuki en el salón y…

-Oh ¿En serio? había pensado que hoy me tocaba, aunque creo que me demore porque quería hablar con Grimmjow, por lo de ayer. Solo quería estar seguro de que todo estaba bien.

-… aah, entiendo. Es un poco temperamental a veces, pero no puedo culparlo, a mi también me joden los profesores por el color de mi pelo jaja.-rio, disimulando su alivio.- Podría haberte acompañado si hubieras querido…

-No quería molestarte con estos problemas. Igual ya todo esta bien.-Ulquiorra paso por su lado en dirección al salón. Sin alcanzar a notar un brillo triste en los ojos de Ichigo.

-Si… claro.- Ichigo sonrió falsamente. Ahí estaba otra vez ese sentimiento, el ver como Ulquiorra se llevaba tan bien con Grimmjow le hacia sentir… desanimado…

"_Ulquiorra y yo solo somos amigos… si."_

Dejando su cartera en su banco, el moreno suspiro en silencio. No le gustaba el tener que mentir, pero tampoco quería involucrar a las personas que le importaban. Lo que fuera a pasar, solo tenia que concernirle a él. Necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba saber su pasado, y solo así podría decidir lo que haría en el futuro...

"_Lo siento… Ichigo… pero tengo que hacer esto solo." _

ººººº

-¡RECREO! ¡POR FIN! ¡Ya me estaba hartando de tanta tarea, lo digo, los seres humanos no estamos hechos para pasarnos toooodo el santo día sentados frente a un pizarrón copiando! ¡Hay cosas mas importantes en la vida! como las chicas y la vacaciones y…!

-Esa es la actitud de los perdedores.-le comento Mizuiru a Keigo, que respondió con más exageraciones, como todos los días. Fueron saliendo del salón, en camino a la azotea para almorzar. Pero Ichigo se mantuvo sentado.

-¿Vienes?-pregunto lacónicamente Chad.

-Si, solo quiero terminar con esta parte y los alcanzo enseguida.-asintiendo, Chad también salió. Dando un vistazo, alcanzo a ver al pelinegro siendo llevado por Keigo de un brazo. Cuando se sintió por fin solo, se dejo caer en la mesa, sin energías. Dios, sus emociones lo estaban agotando.

-¿Estás bien, Kurosaki-kun?-Orihime le toco el hombro, casi matándolo del susto.

-¡Inoue! ¡Pensé que te habías ido con los demás!

-Es que olvide mi salsa de wasabi en la cartera, ¿ves?-sonriente le mostro un tubo verde con una etiqueta de una calavera en un lado. Era todo un misterio que la chica comiera eso sin que le explotara el estomago.-Te ves decaído, ¿paso algo?

-No… estoy bien, solo cansado…

-Oh. Bien, cuando yo me siento cansada, me tomo una buena taza de café con azúcar, miel, chocolate, crema agria y un toque de vainilla. Inténtalo alguna vez, estarás despierto todo el día.

-… "_y toda la noche, seguro_" Esta bien, ya lo probare…-rio cortésmente. Al final, ambos caminaron juntos para reunirse con el grupo a comer.

La chica charlaba felizmente sobre cualquier cosa que se ocurriera. Estaba feliz de poder pasar unos momentos a solas con el chico que tanto le gustaba. Pero se daba cuenta de que por mucho que lo intentara, aquel aire melancólico no le abandonaba. Ella era distraída a veces, pero su intuición le decía cuando una persona se sentía mal.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta que los llevarían al techo, ella se detuvo, e impulsivamente, le tomo la muñeca suavemente para detenerlo. Ichigo se volteo a verla sorprendido. -¿Inoue?

Orihime sintió enrojecerse, hasta ahora, nunca se había animado a tocarlo así tan impulsivamente. Casi temblaba de los nervios. Le soltó, cruzándose de brazos, se tranquilizo, para poder hablar claro.-Es solo que… te note algo, como triste, y yo solo estaba preocupada…

Ichigo enarco las cejas, evitándole la mirada. ¿Tan obvio era? Todo este asunto con Ulquiorra, y sus sentimientos le confundían, le desorientaba. Era como si tuviera algo duro en el pecho, que le apretaba, necesitaba desahogarse… quizás, se le ocurrió que esta seria una buena oportunidad para hacerlo, en especial como un tema como este, de todos sus amigos con los que podía hablar, Orihime parecía la mejor opción.

-… es solo…-soltó un poco forzosamente. Simplemente no acostumbraba hablar sobre sus sentimientos, como la persona retraída que era. Podía sentir la mirada de Orihime encima, así que forzándose a si mismo a verla a la cara, intento continuar.

-¿Si?-preguntando suavemente la pelirroja, animándole a hablar.

-… alguna vez, ¿no haz sentido como que... una pared invisible te separa de alguien? Que tu… quieres alcanzarla, que quieres ser algo mas a sus ojos, pero siempre hay algo que lo impide, y no sabes que hacer…

Orihime casi sintió que perdería el aliento. Que **ÉL** le dijera precisamente esas palabras... Sacudió suavemente la cabeza, volviendo la vista al suelo.-Si, una vez sentí algo parecido.

-¿Y… tu que crees que debería hacer?-pregunto casi tímidamente, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado frente a ella, había peleado contra shinigamis, hollows y arrancares, y ahí estaba, completamente perdido con sus problemas emocionales. Al final, ella alzo la cabeza, dándole una sonrisa sincera.

-Decírselo… si realmente quieres a esa persona, lo único que puedes hacer es confesarle tus sentimientos. –La calidez en su ojos le conmovieron.-Es posible que esos sentimientos no sean correspondidos… pero eso no significa que tengas que guardártelos y sufrir en silencio. Mucho peor seria el vivir con el dolor de nunca haberlos confesado y haber podido tener una oportunidad con esa persona…

Se quedaron mirándose por varios segundos, hasta que por fin, Ichigo le respondió ya mas animado.-Si, creo que es cierto. Muchas gracias Inoue, me aclaraste la mente, eso era lo que necesitaba oír.-y sin pensar, le dio un pequeño abrazo que dejo anonada a la chica, pero se recupero lo suficiente para devolverle el gesto.

-No… no es nada…

Separándose, Ichigo tomo el pomo de la puerta que llevaba a la azotea. "_Si, Inoue tiene razón. Ahora veo las cosas mas claras. Se lo diré, todo, junto con mis sentimientos, y esperare que pase lo mejor para los dos._" Pensó en su mente, mientras subía las escaleras.

A mitad de camino, noto que Orihime se quedo atrás.-¿Vas a venir?

-En un momento, acabo de darme cuenta que otra vez olvide mi crema de wasabi jaja. Tonta de mí.-rio, dándose un coscorrón en la cabeza. Ichigo asintió, diciéndole que se apurara. Ella asintió y corrió. Fuera de la vista de Ichigo, Orihime fue al primer baño que se encontró. Al entrar, fijándose que no había nadie, puso seguro a la puerta, y se deslizo hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, con sus piernas dobladas al pecho. Que irónico, el haberle dicho lo que ella debió haber hecho desde el principio… quizás, en aquel entonces, podría haber tenido una oportunidad. Pero ya era tarde… el corazón de Ichigo… ahora era de alguien mas…

-Estoy feliz, Kurosaki-kun, de que encontraras a esa persona, de verdad… pero aun así… no deja… de doler…-dejando fluir las lagrimas contenidas, Inoue Orihime lloro por su primer amor no correspondido.

ººººº

Había estado esperando casi con impaciencia a que llegar a casa. Es cierto que se había prometido que le diría todo a Ulquiorra, su pasado como Espada, sus encuentros, peleas… y el trágico final de su última pelea. Era lo correcto, lo sabia, y con ello, por fin podría sacarse aquellos confusos sentimientos hacia él, y quizás, solo así podría estar seguro de que si lo que sentía era real, o solo algo pasajero.

Pero ahora, de pie frente a la puerta de su cuarto, se encontró con que no tenia fuerzas para cruzarla. Odiaba esta sensación de debilidad. Había pasado por situaciones aun más aterradoras, con la vida pendiendo de un hilo, y se sentía tan ridículo de ni poder tomar la manija de la puerta. No era bueno con este asunto de los sentimientos y emociones, lo admitía, a decir verdad, a pesar de ser un adolecente, nunca se había sentido atraído así nadie de "esa" forma (sin contar la ocasión cuando Yoruichi apareció desnuda frente a él, ¡eso era otra cosa!). Simplemente era que, últimamente, con el asunto de los shinigamis y hollows, no le quedaba tiempo para pensar en eso.

Era el hecho de haber compartido tantas cosas con Ulquiorra que había llegado a conocerlo mejor, hacerse compañeros, amigos, familia… que era cuestión de tiempo que esto pasara, sus personalidades eran opuestas, pero se complementaban, Ulquiorra calmado y lógico, el temperamental y algo irracional . Al mirar atrás, todas las cosas que hicieron juntos, era obvio que había empezado a sentir algo mas que amistad hacia el, ya no podía seguir negándolo… ahora entendía porque esto era tan difícil. El origen de sus temores y dudas… ¿Y que tal si Ulquiorra le rechazaba hasta el punto de no querer saber mas de él? No quería perderlo, aunque solamente llegaran a ser amigos, con eso le bastaba.

Ese era su dilema ¿hacer lo correcto y decir la verdad, o mantener el silencio, y vivir esa falsa amistad?

Tomando aliento, abrió lentamente la puerta. Lo que fuera a pasar, se decidiría en el momento que le viera.

-Ulquiorra, esto, yo quería...-intento con la voz mas firme que pudo, pero se detuvo al ver al moreno poniendo algunas cosas en una mochila. –¿Que estas haciendo?

-Son solo unos libros y cuadernos. Nelliel me pidió algo de ayuda con la tarea. Le fascina esto de la escuela, pero todavía tiene problemas para entender.- rio, ajustando la correa y poniéndosela al hombro.

-… ¿Vas a ir ahora?

-Si, si no se me hará muy tarde a la vuelta.-se acomodo la chaqueta, ya listo. Se volteo para marcharse, pero al notar la decepción del pelirrojo, pregunto.- ¿querías decirme algo?

-Bueno, si… pero creo que puede esperar.-contesto despreocupadamente, yendo a sentase en su escritorio.

-… ¿seguro?-Ulquiorra se extraño por el súbito cambio de humor.

-Si, si, no hay problema, tú ve nomas.-tomando su cuaderno, lo abrió descuidadamente, preparándose para hacer los ejercicios. Ni se volteo cuando le llego el ruido de la puerta abriéndose.

-Bien, volveré cuando termine.-con voz un poco extrañada se despidió, solo recibiendo un movimiento de la mano de parte de Ichigo.

La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas. Suspiro, recargándose en el respaldo de la silla. Era tonto, pero, como que sentía que Ulquiorra le estaba prestando menos atención últimamente, siempre ocupado en otras cosas… .-Tsk, un par de días sin que estemos juntos y ya me pongo paranoico.-comento con burla. Sabia que era infantil y egoísta, pero a veces deseaba que Ulquiorra solo le hablara a él, que solo le mirara a él, no le importaba si el resto del mundo desaparecía mientras pudiera estar con el chico de ojos verdes… Se cruzo de brazos y dejo que su cabeza colgara. ¿Era así como se sentía estar enamorado?

"_No es como si se fuera para siempre… Se lo diré cuando regrese, lo prometo_." Suspiro, consolándose con ese pensamiento…

ººººº

El fresco aire de la noche le sentaba bien. Siguiendo el sendero entre los arboles, por fin llego a su destino, un claro iluminado por la tenue luz lunar y por la lejana luz artificial de las lámparas del parque. El había escogido este sitio para reunirse, una vez había pasado por allí cuando salió a hacer unas compras, y al ver el sitio, sintió como una sensación de dejabu. Recientemente estaba teniendo muchas de esas, era obvio que, ciertamente, ya había estado allí, seguramente cuando era arrancar.

Justo cuando estaba por mirar a su reloj, pasos suaves le hicieron girar. Grimmjow se rasco la nuca, con expresión desinteresada.-… lindo lugar.

-¿Estas seguro de que nadie sabe que estas aquí?-pregunto Ulquiorra, con aire de seriedad.

-Como si les importara lo que hago.

-Grimmjow, nadie debe saber que…

-Ch', no soy yo el que anda escondiendo el culo como un cobarde.-gruño fastidiado.-Tan amigo que parecías de Kurosaki.

-No quiero involucrarlo… eso es todo.-contesto, pero se volteo antes de que el otro le fuera a responder con una burla. En verdad le dolía el tener el tener que esconder todo esto, a Ichigo, Inoue, Nelliel, y todas las personas que le había ayudado tanto… pero… las visiones… Tenia que comprobarlo, tenía que estar seguro… Que si lo que vio realmente paso o no, por mucho que en su corazón deseaba que no fuera así.

Tomo una bocanada de aire, serenándose. No era momento para perderse en sus pensamientos, debía prepararse para lo que pronto debería enfrentar.

Grimmjow le siguió al momento, ambos quedando en medio del claro. Finalmente, pregunto impaciente.-¿Y bien? ¿Vamos a hacer esta mierda o que?

-A eso iba.-cerrando los ojos, recordó lo que Urahara le había enseñado sobre el kidoh. Concentrando el reiatsu en sus manos, murmuro el canto correspondiente. Grimmjow noto algo asombrado como unas líneas de luz los iban rodeando, metiéndolos en un cubo de luz.

-… Kyōmon(1).-terminado el hechizo, el cubo se sello.

-¿Para que es esta cosa?-pregunto su compañero, queriendo tocar una de las paredes, pero Ulquiorra detuvo su mano antes de poder hacerlo.

-Es una barrera especial que evitara que puedan sentir tu reiatsu cuando salgas del gigai, no queremos que nos descubran tan rápido. No la toques, sino se destruirá.-contesto soltándolo.

-Hn, se te dan bien estas cosas ¿verdad?-sonrió el peliazul. Ulquiorra se miro la mano, era cierto, tenía bastante facilidad con el kidoh, como si fue algo natural para él hacerlos…

De su bolsillo, saco un tubo pequeño, un dispensador de caramelos con la inscripción Soul Candy. Se lo lanzo a Grimmjow, que se lo quedo viendo.

-Es la pastilla espiritual que Urahara-san me dio para emergencias. Trágatela y podrás salir del gigai.

-Eso ya lo se… ¿pero porque tiene la cabeza de un perrito sacando la lengua?

-… porque el de Papyrus me pareció lindo(2).-Grimmjow sudo la gota gorda ante la respuesta. Reponiéndose, y luego de volver a mirar incomodo la cabeza del perrito, la presiono, haciendo que la pastilla saliera. Trago y de un tirón, ya estaba fuera del cuerpo falso. Todavía se le hacia extraño, las pocas veces que salía de esa cosa siempre era bajo la vigilancia del tipo del sombrero rallado o esos vizards.

Ulquiorra se volvió hacia el gigai, dándole su mochila.-Cuida que no te vean, y quédate cerca para cuando volvamos, por favor.-le encargo al alma falsa, que asintió. Grimmjow gruño.

-Tsk, como si yo fuera a volver.-murmuro.

Ya estando los dos listos, Grimmjow alzo la mano. Concentro su poder, toco el aire, creando una brecha que se abrió con un chillido bajo. La Garganta se extendió, como un umbral sombrío y misterioso. Sin mediar palabras, ambos se internaron en las sombras, dejando que aquella especie de boca se cerrara a sus espaldas. Cuando desapareció, la barrera se fragmento y disipo. El gigai cargo la mochila al hombro, y se marcho por un rato, buscando un escondite cercano. Sin notar que una silueta, detrás de uno de los arboles, rápidamente se alejo sin hacer ruido.

ººººº

El murmullo de la arena bajo sus pies era todo que se percibía en el aire. Al mirar el cielo, podía ver el cielo azul del día con fracturas que lo atravesaban y grandes huecos donde se filtraba la noche, como si el cielo literalmente se hubiera hecho pedazos. Varios edificios y columnas se divisaban, la mayor parte dañados y con grandes agujeros. Las Noches no era mas que una pálida sombra de lo había sido alguna vez.

-Ya estamos aquí, ¿ahora que?-Grimmjow se cruzo de brazos. Si por el fuera, hace rato se habría ido de ese sitio abandonado, pero no podía evitar sentir una leve curiosidad de saber que rayos quería hacer Ulquiorra allí. El chico solo avanzo, analizando todo.

Ciertamente, sentía que todo eso se le hacia familiar, pero no mas de lo que ya había vivido antes de escapar al mundo humano. Apretó los puños frustrado. ¿Que se suponía que debía hacer? No sabia que esperar, por eso no había planeado nada. Ya estaba allí, lo mínimo que podía hacer era explorar, a ver si así podía recordar mas.

-¿Hay alguna forma de entrar a esos edificios?-le pregunto al distraído Sexta.

-Debe haberla pero de seguro las puertas se habrá derrumbado.-gruño. Desde su pelea con Kurosaki y que Nelliel se lo llevara en su huida, no tenia idea de cómo estaban las cosas por ahí. Las Noches era un sitio muy grande, y era fácil perderse, en lo que había vivido allí el apenas debía conocer una pequeña parte de todo el sitio.

Ulquiorra empezó a caminar, de nada le valía quedarse quieto como esperando que todo llegara a él. Debía haber algo que le llamara la atención, algo que le conectara con el pasado, algo como…

-Ey idiota, aunque se vea abandonado no significa que no haya hollows por aquí.-Le siguió Grimmjow molesto. No era que realmente le importara su bienestar, sino que si no lo devolvía al mundo humano, sentía que le iban a echar la culpa a el. Estaba por darle un tirón de un brazo cuando se detuvo, mirando fijamente adelante. Desconcertado, se adelanto mirándolo por un costado, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos, como si hubiera tenido una revelación.

-Grimmjow, se que es molesto para ti pero, puedes llevarme a ese sitio.-su voz era vaga y sin fuerzas. Sin aguantar más, siguió la mirada del moreno. A lo lejos, erguidas y casi completamente intactas, estaban las cinco torres, el centro de todo Las Noches.

…

No les tomo mucho, unos minutos le basto al Espada para llegar hasta la torre central usando sonido, cargado al pelinegro en su hombro. Quizás fuera la costumbre, porque cuando paro, se dio cuenta de que estaban precisamente en la sala del trono. Ulquiorra camino por los alrededores. Era una gran sala perfecta, con las paredes blancas, el piso negro, columnas, perfecta de no ser por algunos agujeros y escombros en el suelo.

Este era el lugar, estaba seguro, había visto este lugar en sueños.

Aquí hubo una pelea, Shinigami contra Espada… muy diferentes entre si, como la luz y oscuridad. Uno de ellos peleaba por proteger a una persona, una mujer…. Y el otro… ni siquiera sabía porque peleaba…

"_¡KLIN!"_

Apretó los dientes. Su cabeza empezaba a doler.

"_¡KLAN! ¡SLASH!"_

Podía oírlos, el sonido de dos espadas chocando. Pasos apresurados, respiraciones agitadas, golpes, exclamaciones, todo estaba llegando a su mente borrosamente…

"… _ahora soy capaz de ver tus movimientos… tal sea porque me e vuelto un poco mas como tu… o que tu te estas volviendo un poco mas humano…"_

Esa voz, no había duda, era Ichigo. El había peleado aquí… entonces era cierto… pero si era así, significaría que él… él…

-Ey… ¿estas bien?-la mano del peliazul le toco el hombro, asustándolo. Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que se había olvidado de su presencia.

-Si… creo recordar algo. Ya había estado aquí.

-Pues claro idiota… Después de todo eras el favorito de-.-se interrumpió. Otra vez hablando de más. Pero ya no tenia caso mantener el silencio a estas alturas. La inquisitiva mirada del moreno le pedía que continuara.-Mierda, ahora Nelliel se va a enojar conmigo.

-… fue mi decisión venir aquí, yo cargare con la responsabilidad.

-… como quieras. Eras el Cuarto Espada, y el mas leal a Aizen, ¿si? Lo único que te importaba era seguir ordenes de él… y todos los demás… solo éramos basura a tus ojos.- a esto ultimo entrecerró los ojos, sintiéndose molesto al rememorar esa mirada vacía que le dirigía cada vez que el intentaba hacerlo reaccionar o pelear contra él, como si no fuera nada mas que polvo bajo sus pies.

-Grimmjow… no se…

-Cállate, no era que me importara.-gruño, poniendo las manos en sus bolsillos. Después de todo, siempre había sido así, cada uno por su lado, sin importar si un compañero moría o era reemplazado. Solo se trataba de sobrevivir, aun si eso significaba convertirte en una bestia…

Ulquiorra quería decir algo, pero no tenia idea de que contestar, podía percibir fuertes sentimientos de angustia en la mirada dura del peliazul. No podía imaginar como debieron vivir los Espada. A pesar de tener formas humanas, aun seguían siendo hollows, con esos agujeros en sus cuerpos, símbolo del profundo dolor de haber perdido algo, aquello a los que sus corazones solían estar atados, por miedo a morir… por miedo a quedarse… solos…

Bruscamente sintió un dolor en el pecho, y se dejo de caer de rodillas al suelo. Otra vez, imágenes aparecían en su mente, causadas por aquellos pensamientos. Su respiración se volvió forzosa, pero mantuvo la calma como pudo. Ruidos a su espalda le obligaron a voltearse, y al hacerlo, vio como los escombros y agujeros desaparecían, dejando la sala intacta, tal como debió haber sido antes de la destrucción.

Las grandes puertas se abrieron con violencia, dejando pasar a una figura blanca, que corría agitada terminado en medio del lugar. Ulquiorra perdió el aliento, enfrente suyo, estaba la figura de él mismo, o más bien, como había sido cuando era un arrancar.

La figura se veía desorientada, mirando para todos lados, como buscando algo, y a cada segundo se agitaba aun mas, incluso se notaba un leve temblor.

"_-¿Donde? ¿Donde? ¿Donde estas? No me dejes…duele…- murmuraba en voz baja, al borde de quebrarse. Se abrazo a si mismo, buscando consuelo para su tormento. Casi parecía que iba a llorar._

_Y en ese justo momento, otra figura mas apareció. Un hombre vestido con un kimono negro, de cabello castaño… y unos gruesos anteojos de borde negro._

_-¿Que sucede Ulquiorra? Deberías estar en tus aposentos.- el hombre hablo, pero aun cuando su rostro se mostrara amable y paternal, había una sombra en sus ojos que te hacia pensar que algo no estaba bien. Pero el arrancar no parecía notar esto, porque al verlo, sus ojos se dilataron, como una fiera aterrada, a punto de atacar._

_-¿A donde esta? ¿Tú te lo llevaste? ¿A donde esta el…?_

_-No se de que estas hablando. Vete ahora tu habitación, Ulquiorra.-la suave voz del hombre demostraba una calma amenazadora, como el de una víbora a punto de morder. _

_Pero el moreno seguía sin reaccionar a las sutiles amenazas, perdido en sus propios desvaríos, con su mente al borde de la inestabilidad.-… ¿porque? ¿Es que hice algo mal?... ¿porque me hacen esto? Solo… solo vienen y lo destruyen… todo lo que me importa… todo lo que amo…_

_-Ulquiorra, es una orden.-espeto impaciente, pero a la vez poniéndose en alerta al sentir el reiatsu del arrancar empezar a elevarse peligrosamente a cada segundo._

_-… ¿que hice? ¿Que hice? ¿Porque me lo quitaste? Yo solo… shinigamis… los shinigamis me quitaron todo… no tengo nada… no soy nada… no valgo nada… shinigamis los… odio… los shinigamis… odio… lo odio lo odio lo odioloodio LO ODIO!_

_En un instante desenvaino la espada, ciego de dolor y locura, se lanzo a acabar con el shinigami. Toda la realidad quedando reducida a destellos de luz de filos chocando, el ruido de las paredes destrozándose por tal presión de poder… y una voz en su mente deseando mas que nada en el mundo que ese dolor en su pecho desapareciera sin importar como… hasta que en un ultimo instante sus ojos alcanzaron a ver algo azul… y todo desapareció en una brillante luz blanca…"_

…

-… orra… qui… ul…- poco a poco volvió a sus sentidos, una voz llamándole insistentemente. Abriendo lentamente los ojos, pudo ver a un preocupado Grimmjow llamándole.-¡Ulquiorra! ¡Mierda que me diste un susto!

-¿Eh…? ¿Que… paso?-se llevo la mano a la cabeza, intentado recordar en donde estaba.

-Paso que de repente te desmayaste, y luego te pusiste a balbucear cosas.-suspirando, sentándose al lado del moreno que estaba acostado en el piso oscuro. Este se incorporo, forzando su cabeza a rememorar, estaba en las Noches con Grimmjow, en una torre, el una sala con un trono, y luego… Sus ojos se agrandaron en sorpresa.

-Lo recuerdo…-susurro.

-¿Eh? ¿Que cosa?

-No es mucho, pero me acuerdo algo… que paso aquí. Yo… pelee contra un shinigami…

-Pues claro, idiota.-gruño el peliazul.-Con Ku-

-Un hombre de pelo marrón… ¿Aizen?

Grimmjow se interrumpió. ¿Que? Eso si era nuevo. ¿Ulquiorra, el Espada más fiel, revelándose contra Aizen? Casi podía reír con esa frase tan absurda.-Creo que te confundiste, tú nunca te abrías atrevido a hacer algo como eso.

-No, estoy seguro de que eso paso.-se llevo una mano al pecho, las sensaciones de ese momento era tan fuertes que casi podía sentirlas ahora. Grimmjow enarco una ceja.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Yo era Espada desde antes de que tu aparecieras, yo debería saber si algo como eso hubiera pasado, te estas volviendo loco con todo esta mierda!

-Pero… si tú estabas ahí…

Ahora si lo miro.-… ¿que?

-Te vi, antes de que todo se desvaneciera, estoy seguro de que te vi ahí… ¿es que tu también lo olvidaste?

Grimmjow abrió la boca, pero nada salió. Era estúpido, lo que decía Ulquiorra no podía ser verdad. Ellos eran diferentes, Ulquiorra siempre le ignoraba, mirándolo como si fuera alguien inferior, y el solo deseaba derrotarlo, demostrarle lo fuerte que era, lo mucho que… valía… siempre había sido así desde… ¿que recordaba…?

-Yo no…-ambos alzaron la cabeza, mirando en la misma dirección. Un reiatsu había aparecido a lo lejos, aunque solo Grimmjow pudo reconocerlo. Poniéndose de pie, se dirigió al moreno. -Quédate aquí, ahora vuelvo.

-¡Espera!-pero Grimmjow ya se había ido usando sonido. Suspiro, poniéndose de pie también, no era como si pudiera ir muy lejos tampoco. Se sentía mareado, muchas cosas se revolvían en su cabeza, ya no estaba seguro si el haber venido a este lugar había sido una buena idea. Algunas cosas empezaban encajar con las visiones que había tenido, pero mientras más empezaba a entender, más empezaba a temer que sus peores temores se estaban confirmando. No quería pelear, pero no porque tuviera miedo, sino porque no quería que nadie saliera lastimado… no podría soportar el saber que sus manos… pudieran estar manchadas con sangre…

-… vaya vaya vaya… pero miren lo que tenemos aquí…

Su piel se erizo ante la voz cargada de veneno a sus espaldas. Muy lentamente se volteo, encarando a la dueña de la voz.

-… No sabes cuanto tiempo e estado esperando por una oportunidad como esta… Ulquiorra-chan.

**Continuara…**

1- En la wikipedia de Bleach, se piensa que este hechizo es un bakudo, pero es una técnica que solo aparece en el Anime, asi que no esta muy claro

2- Si no entiende el chiste, vayan al final del tomo 2 de Bleach donde están la variedad de modelos para los caramelos espirituales. Ichigo tiene el del patito que se llama Yuki, Rukia parece que se consiguió el de Chappy, por lógica, Ulquiorra se quedo con el del perrito Papyrus XD ademas, tambien es el que mas me gusto.

Otro capitulo más y un monton mas por venir n.n estoy contenta de que la historia vaya como yo quiero. Me dio un poco de pena Inoue en este capitulo, pero lo que ella dijo es lo que yo creo, si te gusta alguien por mucho tiempo, pero no parece que te de bola, no te quedes como tonta/o esperando que el/ella tome la iniciativa, porque no va a pasar, es mejor decir tus sentimientos de una vez y ver si algo puede llegar a algo con la persona que te gusta, o no. Orihime estuvo asi como dos años mas o menos, y todavia se pone nerviosa de estar con Ichigo en su pieza solos… en serio, esta chica deveria decir algo, porque si no se queda ahí sufriendo sola o puede que Ichigo le llegue a gustar alguien mas (aunque es muy poco probable que esto ultimo pase, por lo menos hasta el final del manga)

Grimm, Ulqui e Ichi: …

Miko: y? nada de los comentarios habituales de cómo mi historia apesta, que los hago actuar estúpidos ni nada?

Ichi: no, de hecho vas bien.

Ulqui: si, nada parece forzado y es bastante realista.

Grimm: si, yo no tengo nada de que quejarme hoy.

Miko: … en serio?... snif, chicos no saben como me conmueven, soy tan feliz (los ojos de Miko se llenan de lagrimas de alegría)

Grimm: MENTIRA! TU FIC SIGUE APESTANDO! LA UNICA MANERA DE QUE MEJORE ES SI ALGUIEN CON VERDADERO TALENTO ESCRIBIERA EN VEZ DE TI! JAJAJAJA!

Ichi y Ulqui: … oh dios (ambos se hacen a un costado, al ver las llamas del infierno rodean a Miko.) Esto se va poner feo -.-U

En vista de que la autora esta "ocupada" en estos instantes (intentando terminar con la patética vida de Jaegerjaquez), yo, Ulquiorra Cifer, los despediré, envíen sus comentarios, dudas y criticas, por ustedes es que seguimos soportando este infierno ¬¬U

Ja ne.


	18. Chapter 18

**Resurrección**

_¿Quien sabe cuales son los límites entre la vida y la muerte? ¿Que es esa parte que separa a los hombres de la bestias? ¿Es la razón? ¿La inteligencia? ¿O es aquello que llamamos corazón? Tenía todo lo que cualquier persona podría desear, amigos, familia, una vida feliz. Pero cuando los recuerdos del pasado se van revelando poco a poco, su realidad se vera trastornada a tal punto que ya no se puede ver la fina línea que diferencia el bien del mal. Y si la persona en la que más confías te oculta una oscura verdad ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Continuar como si nada, intentado ignorar un pasado demasiado doloroso como para olvidar, o abandonarlo todo, y a esa persona para cumplir aquella antigua promesa echa hace ya tanto tiempo?_

IchigoxUlquiorra :3 me gustaría que hubieran mas imágenes de esta pareja en deviantart u-ù

Bien, como saben, lamento tardar tanto en la publicación, pero ya saben, con la universidad y otras cosas, cuando llego a la casa estoy muy cansada como para escribir. Pero se que mis leales lectores siguen allí, así que esta el nuevo capitulo, un poco mas largo que los anteriores, haber si con esto compenso un poco la demora. Si no, pásense por mi cuenta en Deviantart para ver mis dibujos nuevos, ando practicando bastante y voy mejorando.

La dirección es:

Bien, aquí les dejo el capi.

**Advertencias:** lo que esta en _cursiva_ son los flash backs.

**Bleach y sus personajes son entera propiedad de Tite Kubo. **Si alguien sabe donde encontrar doujinshis yaois de Bleach con las parejas GrimmUlqui o IchiUlqui, por favor avíseme T-T casi no tengo nada sobre ellos.

**Memorias de una pantera**

ººººº

-Waaaah… que cansado estoy…- murmuro luego de dar un gran bostezo. Por la ventana ya se podía notar que era de noche. Cerrando sus agotados ojos, decidió dejar el resto del trabajo para mañana.

Se levanto con pesadez, acomodándose la espada que había tenido encorvada por horas, y se encamino a la puerta para salir y tomar aire fresco, se lo merecía. Torció el cuello, tronándose los huesos. Hacia tiempo que no había estado tan absorbido en una investigación, y esto era algo bastante diferente a lo que hubiera investigado antes, por mucho lo mas extraño.

Era cierto que usualmente escondida deliberadamente información a las personas, era un mal hábito suyo, lo admitía, pero esta vez, no estaba diciendo nada porque ni el mismo comprendía por completo la naturaleza de este nuevo fenómeno. Pero bien, todo lo que tenia que ver con el Hogyoku era de por si extraño, a pesar de haber sido una invención suya.

Esos restos de energía del Hogyoku en forma de sello… No tenia sentido. Siempre había creído que esa pequeña esfera de energía solo servía para romper el limite entre shinigamis y hollows, por eso lo utilizo para salvar a Shinji y los demás de convertirse en hollows completos. Pero solo fue hasta que Aizen se los dijo que pudo comprender el verdadero propósito de esa cosa.

El poder de hacer los deseos realidad.

Bueno, no exactamente. Más bien, era como una ayuda para hacerlos realidad, ya que si el usuario que lo usa no tiene el potencial de cumplir sus deseos por si mismo, el Hogyoku tampoco puede; algo así como hacer un trato con el diablo: no puede darte nada que no puedas conseguir, con mucho esfuerzo, por tu cuenta…

El que se lo usara para crear un sello lo suficientemente poderoso para contener tanto poder escondido, el que lo deseara debía tener una voluntad muy poderosa… como la voluntad de Aizen…

Su mirada se poso en la luna menguante en medio de la noche. Kisuke se rasco la cabeza, continuando con su meditación. Aizen era el único portador del Hogyoku, solo el podría haberlo usado para crear un sello en uno de sus arrancares, pero la pregunta era ¿porque hacer algo como eso? ¿Por simple experimentación? ¿O es que había algo más en lo que no estaba pensando?

Y que tal si… Aizen **tuvo** que crearla por su propia protección.

Urahara se sorprendió un poco con esta idea. Era poco probable, pero no imposible. Aizen era meticuloso y precavido hasta el extremo, nunca dejaba nada al azar. ¿Seria posible que el chico estuviera más allá de sus expectativas? ¿Que su poder pudiera llegar a sobrepasar incluso el suyo propio…?

De una esquina noto la forma de una mujer acercándose a la tienda. Cuando la luz la ilumino, se dio cuenta que era Nelliel. Parecía algo cabizbaja, con la mirada en el suelo. En una de sus manos sostenía una bolsa de supermercado.

-Ey, Nell-chan, ¿que hacías afuera?

Ella se sobresalto al escucharlo, pero rápidamente rio.-¡A-aah! Fui a comprar unas cosas que Tessai-san me pidió para la cena, pero como estaba linda la noche di un pequeño paseo jajaja.-exclamo alzando la bolsa. El rubio también rio, pero sin poder evitar sentirse algo incomodo. Nelliel se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de entrar, se volteo, con aire vacilante.-¿Urahara-san?

-¿Si?

-… no, no es nada.- Nelliel se volvió, con una triste sonrisa antes de entrar a la tienda. El rubio se quedo mirando, sin entender porque la chica se comportaba tan extraña esta noche. Dando una bocana de aire, decidió que ya era bastante investigación por esa noche, no sacaría conclusiones nuevas con lo que tenia.

Parece que no tenía otra opción. Tendría que pedirle un favor a Yoruichi.

Dentro de la tienda…

-¡Nelliel-sama! ¡Que bueno que volvió, ya me estaba preocupando que algo le hubiera pasado!-exclamo Pesche al verla, inmediatamente tirando las cajas que venia cargando.

-Solo me fui por diez minutos. Ay, te pones algo sobre protector a veces Pesche.-contesto la peliverde con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, para mi usted siempre será lo más importante.

-… lo se…

El arrancar ensancho su ojo visible, un poco preocupado.-Nelliel-sama ¿le molesta algo?, se ve un poco triste…

-¡Mira, aquí traje la comida para todos! ¡Por que no se los das a Tessai-sempai y así todos podemos comer ya!

-¡De inmediato!-olvidando la pregunta anterior, Pesche corrió a la cocina con la bolsa. Nelliel le siguió con la mirada. Suspirando, se puso a recoger las cajas en el piso, dispuestas a ponerlas en el deposito donde se suponía que Pesche debía llevarlas.

Entrando en el oscuro cuarto, dejo las caja junto a otras. Se quedo de pie en medio del cuarto. Lentamente se abrazo a si misma, conteniendo un gemido.-Grimmjow… Ulquiorra… por favor… vuelvan a salvo…

ººººº

Siguiendo la presencia hasta el otro lado de Las Noches, Grimmjow se detuvo por fin, reconociendo al poseedor de ese reiatsu, no sin sorprenderse de volver a encontrarlo.

-No pensé que te vería por aquí.-le comento divertido el otro sujeto.

-Eso es lo que yo debería decir.-le devolvió también despectivamente.

-Así que…-el sujeto camino un par de pasos, contemplando casualmente el paisaje desértico.-¿Por fin aceptaste mi propuesta?

-¡Hmmpf! si claro, como si fuera a estar interesado en tus estúpidas promesas. Ya tuve suficiente con Aizen para eso.-gruño su respuesta. ¿Este tipo que se creía? Había algo en este tipo que le molestaba, esa actitud tan relajada le ponía de los nervios.

La primera vez que lo vio fue hace unos meses atrás, luego de haberse separado de Nelliel y los otros. En ese tiempo, solo tenía una cosa en mente: hacerse más fuerte para vencer a Kurosaki Ichigo.

"_Con un movimiento, sacudió su espada, enfundándola. Observo los cadáveres del grupo de Vasto Lords que intentaron atacarle, fue una buena pelea, pero acabo mas pronto de lo que había pensado. No. Simplemente no eran contra quienes quería pelear. La emoción y adrenalina fluyendo por sus venas, el sentir que cada minuto podía ser el último, esa sensación excitante, como si estuviera "vivo" de nuevo; solo peleando contra ese shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo, podría volver a sentirla en su cuerpo nuevamente. Y lo haría, por su jodida existencia que lo haría._

_Comenzó a caminar, sin importar a que dirección fuera. Paso uno de los cuerpos en la arena, y este, al notarlo con la guardia bajo, salto para hincarle los dientes. Alzando su mano, Grimmjow gruño. -Tsk, estúpido._

_El haz azul destello un instante. Del hollow apenas quedo un puñado de cenizas desvaneciéndose en al aire. El peliazul ni se inmuto, estaba tan aburrido…_

_-Fantástico.-el ruido de unos aplausos le hicieron dar vuelta. De encima de unas rocas, noto a un hombre mirándolo con curiosidad. Dejando de aplaudir, el recién llegado bajo de la roca donde estaba sentado, llegando hasta el Espada.-Eso fue impresionante ¿sabes?_

_-No eran la gran cosa.-contesto, pero sin dejar de estar alerta. No había sentido su presencia hasta que el tipo se hizo notar. Pero había algo mas, por alguna razón, su cara se le hacia un poco familiar…_

_-Tal vez tengas razón, aunque no hay muchos tipos poderosos como tu por aquí, y eso es justo lo que estaba buscando. Verdaderos guerreros.- sonrió satisfactoriamente._

_-¿si? ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?-Grimmjow mantuvo su característica actitud tranquila, pero alerta, justo como un tigre al asecho. Siempre había confiado en sus instintos, y justo ahora le decían que este hombre era de cuidado. _

_-Je no tienes porque estar alerta, no e venido a pelear contigo, lo que es mas, e venido a hacerte una propuesta.-no recibió respuesta, pero notando que Grimmjow parecía dispuesto a escuchar, continuo.-Estoy buscado arrancares poderosos… para que juntos destruyamos, de una vez y para siempre, a la Sociedad de Almas._

_Grimmjow no pudo evitar asombrarse un poco._

_-Nosotros, los arracares, hollows con poderes de shinigami, somos mucho mas poderosos de lo que ellos podría ser, y sin embargo, somos nosotros los que nos sometemos. Limitándonos a ente mundo vacio y seco, ¿porque? Son los mas fuertes lo que imponen las reglas, los que mandan el la vida. No tenemos que seguir soportando esto. Es por eso que digo basta, ahora es nuestro turno de hacer las cosas a nuestra manera._

_-… buen discurso, ¿pero que te hace pensar que voy a seguirte así de fácil?-gruño, enarcando las cejas a lo que iba a decir.-Ya estuve bajo el mando de un tipo que decía lo mismo que tu, pero al final, no fuimos mas que herramientas para sus propios juegos…_

_-Hmp… eso es porque era un shinigami, así es como ellos piensan.-Grimmjow volvía a sorprenderse.-No soy ningún idiota, e estado observando desde las sombras, escuchando los rumores de ese tipo por todo Hueco Mundo. Sosuke Aizen y su estúpido plan para convertirse en el gobernador de los cielos. Por muy poderoso que fuera, era solo un patético shinigami tratando de llegar al poder, viendo a los arrancares como seres inferiores. Yo voy más allá de eso. No soy un shinigami, no me interesa su estúpido poder, mi única ambición es destruirlos a todos y cada uno, borrar su existencia… para siempre.-exclamo, alzando un puño al aire, su expresión volviendo cada vez mas severa a medida que hablaba, con una voz llenándose de odio y desprecio. Grimmjow nunca antes haba sentido tanto rencor en alguien como en este sujeto, en su misma presencia se podía sentir su sed de sangre y venganza. _

_-¿Que dices? Si me sigues, podrás matar a tantos shinigamis como desees, y vengarte por todo lo que ellos te robaron.-termino con un tono invitante._

_-… No gracias, prefiero hacer las cosas a mi manera.- respondió, poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos altaneramente._

_-Si eso deseas, esta bien. Mi propuesta seguirá abierta, por si cambias de opinión.-le sonrió, antes de dar media vuelta y desaparecer. Grimmjow miro el sitio donde había estado parado, se volteo, caminado en la dirección contraria. Vaya sujeto mas extraño, como si fuera a tomar enserio sus palabras... Y aun así no podía quitarse esa sensación de que ya lo había visto antes…"_

-Eres un tipo obstinado ¿verdad?.-sacándolo de sus recuerdos, Grimmjow se enfoco en el otro arrancar.

-Dilo por ti.

-Jeje no tienes que enfadarte, era un cumplido. En cierto sentido nos parecemos, por eso me agradas.

Grimmjow enarco una ceja, de verdad que era extraño. ¿Agradarle? Eran hollows, bestias que solo saben pelear, la camarería no existían en ellos, la única razón por la que un grupo de hollows se reunía era porque así se tenia mas posibilidades de sobrevivir, justo como el había echo con Shawrong, Yilforte, Di Roy, Edorad y Hakeen, los que una vez habían sido su fracción… pero este tipo…

Sentándose en una roca, se puso a observar la cúpula destrozada, donde ambos cielos se mezclaban. -Tsk, ese estúpido shinigami realmente se creyó un dios, creando un cielo iluminado en este mundo de noche eterna como prueba de su poder, pero mira, su falso cielo azul se cae a pedazos… un cielo tan falso como el.

Hizo una pausa, ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos. -Después de todo, el cielo azul en el mundo de los humanos también es una ilusión que desaparece con el ocaso. Lo único verdadero e infinito es la noche, y nosotros somos criaturas de la noche… nosotros somos los verdaderos reinadores. Ese shinigami los engaño ofreciéndoles un mundo de luz, pero se equivoco. No necesitamos su maldita luz, somos nosotros los que impondremos la noche a todos, la única y verdadera realidad de las cosas.

Grimmjow empezaba sentirse incomodo. No quería creer en lo que decía, pero había veces en las que pensaba así. Los hollows son básicamente animales salvajes, sin corazón, que hacia mucho que habían abandonado su humanidad, seres así no podían vivir bajo el cielo iluminado. ¿A cuantos hollows masacro y devoro? El era solo una bestia más… pero entonces, si eran así las cosas, ¿porque Nelliel era diferente? ¿Tan llena de calidez y esperanzas? Justo como esos idiotas de su fracción. Y al igual que Ulquiorra…

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que lo dejo solo en la torre? En el preciso momento en que se volteo, se pudo notar una explosión en una de las torres, la quinta torre, donde había dejado a Ulquiorra.

-¡MIERDA!

ººººº

Apenas tuvo tiempo de hacer a un lado cuando lanzo el golpe. El pequeño puño provoco una gran grieta en la pared que se extendía en todas direcciones, si ese golpe le hubiera dado, seguramente habría muerto. Retiro el puño de la pared, con una sonrisa fiera.-Vaya, el gran Ulquiorra, arrastrándote como una rata, justo donde debes estar.

-¿Quien eres? ¿Acaso te hizo algo?-pregunto poniéndose de pie, alerta a cada movimiento. Le costaba creer que en esa mujer tan pequeña contuviera tanto poder e ira.

-¿Quien soy? ¡¿Que quien soy?... Claro, una basura como yo no vale la pena ser recordada, ¿no es así? Bien, como vas a morir muy pronto te diré mi nombre, es Loly Aivirrne y esta vez ¡recuérdalo!

La mujer dio un gran salto en el aire, y Ulquiorra tuvo que volver a saltar a un costado para evitar que le aplastara. Era evidente la diferencia de poderes, lo mejor seria encontrar una forma de esconderse y esperar a que Grimmjow volviera pronto. No era un gran plan, pero no tenía otra. Poniéndose de pie, comenzó a correr por el largo pasillo. La horrible risa de la mujer resonó por todo el sitio.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Eso es, corre! ¡De nada te va a servir!-al instante, ella apareció justo delante de el. Antes de darse cuenta, había sido arrojado contra la pared con un solo golpe.

-Ch', ni siquiera puedes soportar un golpe, que patético te haz vuelto. -tomándose su tiempo, se puso a caminar lentamente, con el ruido de sus tacos haciendo eco.-La ultima vez que nos vimos fue justo aquí. ¿Lo recuerdas?… nooo, ¿porque habrías de hacerlo? solo era una pequeña basura para ti, ¿cierto? Eras un maldito bastardo, justo como todos los demás… ¡Y fue por tu culpa que yo lo perdí todo! ¡Todo es tu maldita culpa! ¡TU FUISTE QUIEN TRAJO A ESA MALDITA PUTA AQUÍ! ¡Y CON ESO LA RUINA DE AIZEN-SAMA!...

Se detuvo enfrente de el, tomando del cuello, obligando a pararse.-Pero ahora tendré mi venganza, por la muerte de Menoly, por mi, y por Aizen-sama. Te matare, arrancándote cada parte de tu cuerpo, una a la vez…-rio de forma maniática, casi saboreando el terror que el exespada debía sentir. Sintiendo que el pelinegro quería decir algo, ella acerco su cara un poco mas.-¿Vas a decir algo? Aprovecha ahora, antes de que te arranque la lengua.

-… lo que haya echo… yo lo siento…

Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa. ¿Sentirlo? ¿El maldito bastardo decía que lo sentía? Loly no sabia que pensar. Todo este tiempo, luego de ser vergonzosamente salvada por uno de los invasores, se quedo en la sala del trono, esperando que su gran amo, Aizen-sama volviera. Pero nunca lo hizo. Tanto tiempo esperando, completamente sola, sin Menoly allí para consolarla. Por él fue que todo término así, por él al traer a la maldita mujer, por él fue que llegaron los invasores, por él que debió proteger las Noches, pero fue vencido por ese shinigami… ¿y decía que lo sentía?

Un puño se clavo con fuerza, justo al lado de su cara.-¡CALLATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ! ¡¿CON ESO CREES QUE VAS ARREGLARLO TODO Y DEVOLVERME LO QUE ME QUITASTE? ¡¿CON ESO ME VAS A DEVOLVER A MENOLY?...

Callo cuando se quedo sin aliento. Solo le basto un par de palabras para traer el dolor de nuevo. Y al alzar la vista de nuevo, se encontró con sus verdes ojos, mirándola con pena… ¿Acaso le tenia lastima? Sus ojos… eran iguales a los de ella...

-No te atrevas… -desprendiendo su mano de la pared, tomo de entre su vestido su espada de hoja corta desenfundada.- …¡a mirarme así! .-Con furia asesina, dirigió el filo directo a matar.

De pronto ella grito, y su mano se desvió lo suficiente para que el pelinegro pudiera evitar la muerte una vez más. La mujer miro abajo, algo la estaba lastimando en una de sus piernas, y con sorpresa, descubrió a una pequeña criatura mordiéndola con toda su fuerza.-¡Maldita bestia!

Aprovechando la confusión, Ulquiorra pudo desprenderse del agarre. Como pudo, se alejo, tratando de recobrar algo de aliento.- …Bakudo 26. Kyakko…-susurro.

Loly se movía frenéticamente, pero la criatura apretaba todavía más los dientes. Ya harta, pateo su pierna a la pared, por fin haciendo que el pequeño animal se desprendiera con un chillido de dolor. –¡Muérete!-grito, dando otra patada, lanzando lejos a la criatura. Satisfecha, se dirigió hacia donde debía estar su victima… pero ya no había nadie mas allí.-¡Bastardo! ¡¿A donde te escondiste?

Era imposible que se le escapara, con ese cuerpo tan débil, no debería estar lejos. Busco entre las columnas y las sombras, sin encontrar nada.

Varios pasillos mas lejos, cuando ya no podía oír los gritos de furia de la arrancar, Ulquiorra desactivo su hechizo, que lo había echo invisible por unos momentos, y se dejo caer contra una pared. Se quedaría unos minutos allí, y luego seguiría moviéndose. Debía ser precavido, quien sabe si había mas arrancares como el de recién, con ese gigai, era presa fácil para cualquiera, aunque tenia la pequeña ventaja de que casi no se podía detectar su presencia espiritual. Debía encontrar a Grimmjow pronto, sabia que seria peligroso venir aquí, pero solo ahora entendía cuando peligroso era.

Un movimiento en sus brazos le hizo mirar hacia abajo. En su huida, se había llevado al ser que le había ayudado a escapar. La criatura que había mordido a Loly había resultado ser un perrito con una calavera en la cabeza. Se suponía que también este perrito era un hollow, pero viendo como le movía la cola con alegría, no podía evitar pensar que era tierno.

-Ey, gracias por la ayuda.-murmuro, el perro le observo, y dio un ladrido contento.-Supongo que eso significa de nada.

Saltando de su regazo, el animal se puso correr, perdiéndose entre las columnas. Ulquiorra le miro, quizás era mas inteligente de lo que parecía y decidiera huir antes de que esa mujer le encontrara. Siguiendo su consejo, se puso de pie, empezando caminar. Tenia que hacer tiempo y rápido.

El pasillo se le hacia interminable, y cuando llego hasta un umbral, se encontró con otro pasillo que se extendía hasta donde llegaba la vista. Pero aquí por lo menos estaba un poco más iluminado, la luz parecía surgir de las mismas paredes, ya que no había antorchas ni ventanas. Sin tener más opción, se adentro, yendo por la derecha. Corrió un poco, pero su pierna le dolía de cuando fue lanzado contra la pared, por lo que pronto se encontró rengueando levemente. Su situación no podía volverse peor.

-Te encontré… Ul… qui… o… rra…

Un escalofrió recorrió todo su ser, Loly estaba a unos metros tras de el, sonriendo de forma maniática. Se maldijo a si mismo por se encontrado tan pronto.-Tuviste suerte de escaparte, pero ahora no voy a dejarte ir…

Con sus pasos resonando, ella fue acercándose, y con cada paso, Ulquiorra retrocedía. ¿Porque siempre tenia que terminar siendo perseguido por alguien? El nunca pidió nada de esto, ¿por que era que las cosas se torcía de manera que el siempre terminara así, al borde de la muerte?

Y como un rayo de esperanza, unos pasitos apresurados llegaron desde una de las incontables habitaciones. El perrito había vuelto, poniéndose al lado del pelinegro, ladrando enojado a la mujer.

-Pequeña peste.-gruño Loly.-Pero no importa, también te matare, para que te unas al idiota de tu amo muy pronto…

Se detuvo en seco, sus ojos horrorizándose, la presión en el aire aumento repentinamente. Y con esto, unos pesados pasos iban acercándose. Del pasillo donde el perro había salido, una enorme mano se agarro del borde del umbral, y un gran cuerpo corpulento y musculoso apareció. Tanto como Loly y Ulquiorra se impactaron de tal vista.

-¡¿T-tu? Pero… ¡pero si tu te moriste!-chillo Loly, su cuerpo empezando a temblar.

Ulquiorra no podía ni pensar, ese hombre… ese gran hombre justo frente a el… era…

-¿Uhm? Creí haberte matado la otra vez, pequeña zorra.-murmuro el enorme sujeto señalando a la mujer. Tenia una aire de torpeza, como no estando seguro de que decir a continuación.–Oh bien, supongo que tendré que matarte otra vez.

-… -Ulquiorra sentía el sudor en su frente, la presencia espiritual de ese hombre empezaba a afectarle, pero el impacto de los fragmentos de memoria entrando en su conciencia era lo peor. Ese hombre, el lo conocía, había sido su compañero, el mismo que estaba junto a el en aquel sueño donde caminaba en la oscuridad, apareciendo en una bosque. Su nombre, que travesó su conciencia, era…

-Yammy…

ººººº

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, realmente era el idiota mas grande de todo el mundo! ¡¿Dejar solo a Ulquiorra en un sitio plagado de arrancares? ¡¿En que estaba pensado? Grimmjow continúo maldiciendo en su mente mientras hacia su camino de regreso a la torre. ¿Y que tal si ya era tarde?... no, no podía pensar así, Ulquiorra no moriría, no de nuevo.

Lo recordaba bien, desde de aquella vez, cuando Nelliel y sus hermanos se lo habían llevado en su huida, había sentido las poderosas fuerzas de Kurosaki y Ulquiorra peleado. En ese momento, no deseaba más que estar allí presenciando la pelea… pero… ¿para que? ¿Para vengar su orgullo herido? ¿Para acabar a Kurosaki? ¿Para vencer a Ulquiorra? o para…

Pero ya era tarde, porque el cielo se había calmado, y pudo sentir la presencia de Ulquiorra desvaneciéndose en el aire… "_Ul… quiorra… estúpido…" _recordó haber murmurado esas palabras al sentir su reiatsu desvanecerse. ¿Como pudo haber perdido? Ulquiorra, el jodido Cuarto Espada, había sido vencido y asesinado ¿solo así? Eso no era posible, porque se suponía que era él lo haría, él era quien debía quebrar la mascara de aquel maldito, no ese bastardo de Kurosaki. El era quien destrozaría al maldito Cuarto, le haría caer de rodillas y haría que en su rostro se reflejara las emociones que Grimmjow sabia que habían dentro de el, y nunca mas volvería a verlo como un pedazo de basura. Lo odiaba, siempre lo había odiado, y lo que mas odiaba de Ulquiorra era que, en el momento en el que él se desvanecía en el olvido, un dolor, uno que pensó que no volvería a sentir, surgió en su pecho inexplicablemente.

Y cuando creyó haber superado eso, el bastardo, de alguna manera, volvió de la muerte. No contento con eso, su personalidad había cambiado completamente, era todo lo contrario a lo que había sido, en vez de ser el frio y cruel arrancar que había conocido, ahora era cálido y gentil. Esto solo hizo que lo odiara aun mas, ¿porque?

Porque le hacia feliz…

Se suponía que debía odiarlo, detestarlo con todo su ser, pero al verlo así, que le sonriera, que dijera su nombre en vez de llamarle basura, le hacia sentir cálido por dentro, casi… ¿feliz?

Aun sin proponérselo, Ulquiorra lograba perturbarlo, confundiendo su mente y emociones. No entendía porque le importaba tanto. Fue eso lo que le obligo a salvarlo aquel día, cuando todo empezó…

"_Realmente se sentía patético. No había razón para hacer esto, y aun así, continuaba volviendo para verlos. Hacia meses que los había dejado para volver al desierto, para matar y volverse mas fuerte, para que nadie mas volviera a subestimarlo… sin embargo, algo le hacia regresar con ellos. No era que fuera a saludarles y preguntarles como estaban, no era un idiota, se limitaba a verlos desde un sitio lejano por un rato, o sentir sus presencias dentro de la caverna que usaban de refugio. El saber que todos estaban bien aliviaba ese sentimiento de ansiedad en su pecho. _

_Tal vez fuera que ellos eran los únicos arrancares que sabia que estaban vivos, y así ya no se sentía tan solo en ese jodido mundo negro… Bueno, por lo menos con Nelliel y su fracción, con Ulquiorra, bien, no tenia idea de que era él ahora. Sin hueco y sin mascara, técnicamente ya no era un arrancar… Como fuera, mejor se iba antes de que se dieran cuanta que andaba por allí, no quería quedar como un tarado dando excusas._

_-¿Grimmjow-san?-el peliazul sintió erizarse los pelos de la nuca. Asomándose por la piedra en la que había estado mirando, Ulquiorra estaba de pie allí, con semblante curioso, saludándole con una sonrisita.-Paso tiempo de la última vez que vino._

_-Eh… ¿que dices? Solo llegue aquí de casualidad.- intento desviar el tema._

_-Te vi la otra vez, cuando te ibas. El color de tu pelo resalta bastante por aquí.-bien, ahora se sentía como un completo estúpido al ser descubierto de una forma tan tonta, tanto que le había costado esconder su presencia._

_-¡Bien! ¡Si, a veces vengo! ¡Pero ni se te ocurra a decirla nada a la mañosa esa que te juro que…!_

_-¡No, claro que no! ¡Ellos no saben nada!-se apresuro a aclarar el moreno. Es cierto que no había estado mucho con Grimmjow, pero por lo que le contaron Pesche y Dondochakka, comprendía que era mejor no hacerlo enojar._

_Observando por un momento para asegurar que decía la verdad, Grimmjow gruño, comenzando a caminar lejos de allí, de repente con muchas ganas de matar algo. _

_-Fue bueno verte de nuevo._

_Se detuvo, mirando por sobre su hombro. Ese tipo no podía quedarse callado, ¿cierto?. -Mira idiota, que sea un arrancar como Nelliel y los cretinos, no me hace tu amigo, ¿entiendes? Puedo matarte en cualquier momento si me da la gana, así que no me moleste, y vete a joder a otra parte.-bufo, usando Sonido antes de que a Ulquiorra le ocurriera decir algo, pero cometió el error de mirarlo una ultima vez. En su cara se reflejaba las heridas que esas palabras le provocaron._

_Por dos días, no pudo dejar de pensar en eso. Era molesto, no le dejaba concentrarse en sus peleas. No lo entendía, ya le había dicho cosas peores en el pasado, ¿porque ahora era diferente? ¿Que tenia de especial?... o era que, ¿ahora sus palabras si le llegaban a Ulquiorra? _

_Siempre había sentido que un gran abismo separaba a Cuarto Espada de todos, no importaba lo que hicieras o dijeres, todo caía en ese agujero y Ulquiorra no sentía nada, solo te miraba y te llamaba basura. Y ahora, ese abismo había desaparecido, o quizás, no era que algo había desaparecido, sino que, tal vez, había recuperado algo, como… ¿su corazón?_

_-…!- Alzando la cabeza en una dirección, se levanto. De la nada, algo había aparecido, el reiatsu más poderoso que había sentido desde que abandono Las Noches. Se movía muy rápido, pero de forma errática, deteniéndose a veces, como buscando algo. Tenia un mal presentimiento de esto, y fue cuando el portador de ese reiatsu retomo su camino, yendo directo hacia el. Apretando los dietes, saco a Pantera de su funda tan rápido como pudo. _

_Una cosa negra apareció en el cielo, y antes de hacer nada, cayo encima suyo. La parte racional de su cabeza noto que ese reiatsu era raro, subía y bajaba de intensidad, como si no tuviera control sobre este, pero no tenia tiempo para eso cuando tenia unos filosos dientes frente a su cara, la cosa bajo su cara hasta su cuello y se detuvo, oliendo su cuerpo. Fue allí que también otra cosa más que resaltaba en esta criatura… _

…_a pesar de haber visto un gran agujero en su pecho, bajo ese largo cabello negro que cubría su cara, no había ninguna mascara…_

_Tensándose, se alzo, clavando su mirada en Grimmjow. Dando un gruñido, se alzo de nuevo, oliendo el aire, captando un olor en específico. Sea lo que buscaba, estaba cerca, porque comenzó a moverse, dejando al atontado peliazul preguntándose que había pasado exactamente._

_-¿Pero que…?-entonces lo entendió. La dirección que había tomado iba hacia las cavernas, hacia donde Nelliel y Ulquiorra estaban.-Joder…_

_Corrió como nunca antes había echo, tenia que llegar, antes de que eso… Desde la alta duna pudo verlo todo, y casi se le fue el aliento. Allí estaba, como había pensado, esa criatura negra, siendo apenas detenida por esos dos idiotas de Pesche y Dondochakka. Pero no sirvió de nada, porque con un golpe de su cola, la criatura los lanzo lejos, dejándoles inconscientes. Y con lentitud predatoria, fue acercándose hacia él, hacia Ulquiorra, que yacía en el suelo, aterrado por lo que vio. Aquel monstruo venia por él, con solo una cosa en su mente… devorarlo._

_Con el corazón golpeado su pecho, Ulquiorra intento retroceder, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. ¿Era este el fin? Seria devorado por ese monstruo negro. Y cuando vio su garra negra a punto de tocarle, cerró sus ojos y grito._

_El chillido de la criatura casi le dejo sordo. Animadose a abrir uno de sus ojos, vio asombrado a Grimmjow delante de él, con su espada desenfundada, con sangre en el filo. Jadeaba cansado mas que nada molesto consigo mismo por haberse metido en este problema, él no tenia nada que ver aquí, pero por impulso que se lanzo a proteger al exarrancar._

_-¿Grimmjow?…- Ulquiorra apenas era capaz de hablar._

_-Mierda… no entiendo como haces para fastidiarme así Ulquiorra… -gruño. La criatura se volvió a enderezar, dejando que la herida en su espalda se curara instantáneamente. ¿Habilidades regenerativas? Genial, simplemente genial._

_-Ulquiorra, escúchame bien. Ponte de pie de una jodida vez y corre, no importa lo que oigas, solo corre…_

_-…pero tu…_

_-¡QUE CORRAS AHORA!-grito a la vez que se volvía a lanzar contra la criatura. Temblando, el moreno se paro y corrió. Detrás de él llegaban los ruidos de golpes y exclamaciones, pero no se detuvo. Grimmjow alcanzo a ver su figura desapareciendo detrás de una duna blanca, pero al darse vuelta, una palma negra le agarro del cuello y lo alzo en el aire, sacudiéndolo y golpeándolo contra suelo como si fuera un muñeco. Al sentir sus largas uñas clavándose en su cuello, no pudo evitar gritar de dolor. Antes de darse cuenta, volvió a ser lanzado al aire, por suerte, como el suelo era de arena, no le causo mucho daño la caída. De nuevo la criatura negra olfateo el aire, olvidándose completamente del peliazul, siguió la dirección a donde se fue el moreno. _

_Grimmjow quiso levantarse, pero una descarga de dolor se lo impidió. Tenía que moverse, continuar. Si no… Ulquiorra podía… pero ya su cuerpo no le respondía.-… mier… da…_

_No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando despertó. Todo estaba silencioso, como si nada hubiera pasado. Un poco repuesto, exploro toda la zona, a ver si por lo menos podía encontrar algo, pero no había nada, solo pequeños rastros de la presencia de la criatura. Suspiro. Había echo todo lo que pudo ¿no?... y aun así no sirvió de nada… ni siquiera había sido capaz de salvarlo…_

_Apretó los puños con fuerza, ¡¿que le importaba? Era mejor que estuviera muerto, ya no tendría que volver su estúpida cara nunca más. Eventualmente todo terminaría así, en ese lugar era matar o morir, no había lugar para sentimentalismos estúpidos…_

_Y así, tragándose esa sensación de vacio en el pecho, continuo con su camino, matando cuanta cosa tuviera por delante, como si así pudiera olvidar ese nuevo dolor que había nacido en su pecho." _

Fue mucho después, cuando decidió ir al mundo humano para buscar al shinigami sustituto, que se encontró con que el moreno estaba vivo, allí en ese bosque. Al verlo de nuevo, ese sentimiento de dolor de su pecho se fue, reemplazado por uno cálido.

No entendía que era esta extraña influencia que Ulquiorra ejercía en él, era como si el llenara el vacio dentro de el de alguna forma. Pero su orgullo no le dejaba admitirlo. Intento esconderlo, convencerse de que todavía seguía odiándolo como antes, pero era inútil querer engañarse. Ulquiorra era importante para él, no sabia el como o el porque, pero lo era.

¿Acaso esto era lo que los humanos decían que era tener un corazón? Si lo era, vaya que era una gran mierda…

**Continuara… **

Buenos, aquí otro capi, se resuelve el misterio de que paso con Ulquiorra al principio del fic y como llego al mundo humano, pero ahora ha a aparecido Yammy, y ese otro tipo que hablo con Grimmjow, quien será? La trama se complica XD que mala soy jajaja

Si han visto el anime, sabrán que Loly, luego de ser tirada por el agujero por Yammy, Uryuu la dejo colgada del vestido con una flecha, y hasta donde sabemos anda desaparecida por ahí como ya a pasado con otros personajes, vaya a saber si la volveremos a ver, la verdad a mi no me importa, era una mina celosa que le echaba toda la bronca a Orihime sin ninguna razón ¬¬, o sea, Orihime era claramente una prisionera traída por ordenes de Aizen, no entiendo de donde saco eso de que estaba en un pedestal ò.o? y Menoly era la que se sacaba la peor parte, pobre mina, me dava pena a veces.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me siguen animando a escribir n.n

Ichigo: y yo para cuando, me dejaste colgado hace dos capítulos ¬¬

Grimmjow: ahora sabes como me sentía cuando no aparecía ¬u¬

Ulquiorra: yaaaa los dos, yo igual los quiero! XD

Ichi y Grimm: O.o! WTF!

Miko: este, sin querer le di un poco de pastel de chocolate… y se lo termino comiendo todo U… Ahora anda drogado con azúcar XD

Ichigo: oh, entonces hay que aprovechar!

Grimmjow: cierto, vamos a ponerle este uniforme de sirvienta que la mujer(Orihime) me presto!

Miko: oh dios, Ulquiorra se va a enojar cuando se entere…

Bien, es todo por ahora, manden sus comentarios, teorías, criticas, cartas bomba, etc. Hasta pronto.

Miko.


	19. Chapter 19

**Resurrección**

_¿Quien sabe cuales son los límites entre la vida y la muerte? ¿Que es esa parte que separa a los hombres de la bestias? ¿Es la razón? ¿La inteligencia? ¿O es aquello que llamamos corazón? Tenía todo lo que cualquier persona podría desear, amigos, familia, una vida feliz. Pero cuando los recuerdos del pasado se van revelando poco a poco, su realidad se vera trastornada a tal punto que ya no se puede ver la fina línea que diferencia el bien del mal. Y si la persona en la que más confías te oculta una oscura verdad ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Continuar como si nada, intentado ignorar un pasado demasiado doloroso como para olvidar, o abandonarlo todo, y a esa persona para cumplir aquella antigua promesa echa hace ya tanto tiempo?_

IchigoxUlquiorra ;O en serio, que otra cosa quieren que ponga aca? Hmmm… I'M BATMAN! XD que tal eso?

Bien mis fieles lectoras, estamos en el capitulo 19, algunos misterios se revelan mientras otros surgen, pero bien, así es como lo quiero y no sabrán lo que va a pasar hasta que estemos cerca del final muahahahahaha! Por cierto, quiero aprovechar para pedir disculpas por los errores gramaticales y la falta de algunas palabras que tal vez hayan notado, es que leo tan rápido que no me doy cuenta y los paso por alto, veré si me hago un tiempo para corregir y resubir los capítulos, no se preocupen, nada cambiara, solo corregiré los errores.

Ya no puedo esperar para que la saga Fullbring termine, no es que no me guste ni nada, pero cansa un poco que los capítulos sean tan endemoniadamente cortos, te quedas con unas tremendas ganas de que la semana pase rápido para ver como sigue ¬3¬ además quiero ver al resto de los shinigamis, a ver como cambiaron, quienes serán los nuevos capitanes que tomaron el lugar de Aizen, Gin y Tousen (para este tiempo ya deberían haber ocupado esos lugares ¬¬U), que paso con los Vizards y con Kon que se desapareció tan rápido como Grimmjow la ultima vez que lo vimos. Hay tantos cabos sueltos, mas le vale a Kubo que nos venga con una gran sorpresa para compensar. (Algo como Ulqui volviendo de la muerte XDDD, que pesada, ya habré dicho esto como mil veces XD)

E estado inspirada (y aburrida en clase) últimamente, así que me puse a dibujar un pequeño "doujin", mas que nada es mi versión de cómo Ulquiorra (como Shinigami) le patea el trasero a Tsukishima, de verdad que es un personaje molesto ese tipo, me dan ganas de darle un puñetazo en la cara sosa que tiene ¬u¬

Aquí le dejo mi diré en Deviantart, perdón que no se viera la otra vez:

http : / kakushimiko . deviantart . com /

Pronto subiré el doujin que mencione, estén atentas. Ahora si, las dejo leer en paz.

**Bleach y sus personajes son entera propiedad de Tite Kubo. **Estoy haciendo planes para entrar en el deposito secreto de "personajes desaparecidos" de Kubo para robarme a Ulqui y Grimm, así que no se lo digan a nadie, si?

**Verdades reprimidas**

ººººº

No podía saberlo. No podía saber que su deseo, su necesidad, de recordar su pasado iba a provocar todo esto. Y si lo hubiera sabido, ¿habría cambia en algo las cosas?... Ulquiorra no lo sabia, ya no tenia caso, porque ahora, ese gran hombre enfrente suyo se acercaba paso a paso.

-Que suerte la mía. Justo cuando se me dio por dar un paseo me encuentro con esta sorpresa. No resultaste ser tan inútil después de todo.-el gran arrancar casi rio, dirigiéndose al final al pequeño perro que movía la cola feliz. Ahora el moreno lo entendía, el animal no había huido, sino que fue a traer a su amo hacia ellos, aunque no sabia si para bien o para mal de todos.

Finalmente, Yammy se detuvo, notando la presencia del pelinegro allí. Sus ojos se agrandaron, reconociéndolo casi de inmediato. -¡¿Ey Ulquiorra? Pensé que te habías muerto, sentí tu presencia desaparecer, ¿como es que estas aquí?

-… No… no lo se…-contesto titubeando, francamente no sabia que decirle. El arrancar se agacho un poco, inspeccionándolo mejor.

-¿Y tu hueco? ¿También se fue? Vaya que te ves raro sin tu cosa en la cabeza y las rayas en tu cara jaja.-rio, apoyando un gran dedo en el pecho del pelinegro.

Unos metros mas alejada, Lolly contenía su rabia. Ella no lo entendía, en todo el tiempo que había permanecido en Las Noches, nunca se había imaginado que algún Espada había sobrevivido. Ahora tenia a dos frente a ella, aunque uno parecía haber dejado de ser un arrancar. Entrecerró los ojos, era obvio que no podría con Yammy, desde su ultimo encuentro que le costo la vida a Melody y por poco la suya propia. Pero no podía dejar a Ulquiorra irse así, esta podía ser su única oportunidad de acabarlo de una vez como siempre había deseado. Se decidió de una vez, aun si moría, se lo llevaría con ella al infierno.

-¡Envenena Escolopendra!-empuñando su pequeña zampakkuto, Lolly libero su verdadera forma.-No dejare que un idiota como tu… ¡se interponga en mi venganza!

Juntando ambas manos, disparo ceros al techo y a las paredes, haciendo que escombros cayeran, creando una nube de polvo que los cegó a todos. Moviéndose rápidamente, visualizo la sombra de Ulquiorra entre la polvorosa neblina. Lo tenía, por fin completaría su venganza. Un golpe y…

Ni siquiera alcanzo a ver la gran mano que la golpeo a un costado, haciéndola rodar en el piso. Su brazo derecho no le respondía, era muy probable que estuviera roto. El polvo se fue disipando, dejando ver a Ulquiorra lo que había pasado. Yammy estaba ahí parado con cara aburrida, sacudiéndose la mano, como si hubiera tocado algo sucio. -Pffh estúpida, creíste que iba a ser tan estúpido como para caer en esa trampa tan simple.

Camino hasta estar frente a la agonizante arrancar.-No se como sobreviviste zorra, pero ahora me voy a asegurar de aplastarte como la cucaracha que eres!

Alzo su pie hasta que la sombra cubrió a la mujer. Respirando agitadamente, Lolly tembló, quería moverse pero su cuerpo no respondía, apretando con fuerza los dientes, apenas pudo murmurar.- Ugh… mierda…

-¡Muérete de una vez!

-¡Detente!

Yammy apenas pudo parar su pie en el aire. Casi sorprendido, se volvió a ver a Ulquiorra. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Ulquiorra le había dicho que se detuviera? Confundido, aparto su pie, dejando en el suelo, viendo como el pelinegro se iba acercando a ellos. Lo único que se le paso por la cabeza fue un: -¿Ah?

-No tienes que matarla. Ya no puede hacer nada así.-dijo el pálido chico, intentado convencer al gran sujeto. Pero parecía que estaba todavía mas confundido.-Nadie tiene que morir aquí, ¿esta bien?

-…- Yammy le observo como si no pudiera creer lo que hoyo, para luego abrir la boca y carcajearse como nunca lo había echo antes. -¡Jajajajaja! ¡Y yo que creía que no tenias sentido del humor Ulquiorra! ¡jajaja!

Ignorando las risas, Ulquiorra se volvió hacia la arrancar herida, podía ver lo mucho que le costaba el solo respirar. Entrecerró los ojos, debatiéndose en su mente, aun cuando ella quería acabar con su vida, el no le desea ningún mal… solo… no le gustaba ver a nadie herido… amigos o enemigos, todos merecían una oportunidad… ¿cierto?

Yammy se tranquilizo cuando se quedo sin aliento para reír, la verdad que hoy era un día bastante divertido para él. Lo único que había estado haciendo era entrenar y entrenar, volviéndose mas fuerte, y hoy que se tomo un pequeño descanso, se encuentro con su compañero que había creído muerto y a una pequeña basura que también creyó acabada, ¿que mas faltaba? No tuvo que esperar mucho porque al voltearse, se quedo sin voz otra vez. Ulquiorra, arrodillado con sus manos extendidas, parecía estar curando a la pequeña perra.

-Oi, ¿pero que mierda? ¿La estas curando? Eso si que es nuevo.-exclamo sin creérselo. Quizás el perder su hueco y mascara le había afectado mas de lo que había creído.

Loly apretaba los dietes para no gemir, no quedaría como una debilucha enfrente de esos dos bastardos, no quería morir como una débil mujercita. Pero en el segundo que pensó que seria todo para ella, ese maldito iba y le detenía, y lo que era peor, por lastima, ahora le estaba curando… exactamente igual a lo de aquella vez, cuando aquella mujer le curo, a pesar de que intento destruirla. Él… él tenía la misma mirada que ella… esa mirada llena de compasión…

Un par de minutos le tomo para curarle el hueso roto y unas cuantas heridas internas, con eso estaría bien, aunque se sentía un poco cansado de usas tantos hechizos últimamente. Lo único que quería ahora era a volver a casa con los demás, con Inoue, Nelliel, Ishida, Sado… con Ichigo.

-Tu…-la mujer se alzo sobre sus brazos, con la cabeza gacha.- ¿Para que me curaste? Iba a matarte, y tu igual me curas… no lo entiendo…

El moreno la observo, volviendo su vista al suelo.-Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad…

El ruido de una cachetada retumbo en todo la habitación, junto con la respiración agitada de ella.-¡Me importa una mierda las oportunidades! ¡Cuando alguien te hiere no puedes ir por ahí curándolos y perdonándolos! ¡Eso es para los débiles! ¡No quiero tu maldita lastima! ¡Para eso prefiero morir!

Llevándose una mano hacia su mejilla golpeada, respondió tranquilamente.-No lo hice por lastima, lo hice porque así lo decidí, no me importa si eso me hace débil. Con morir no vas a lograr absolutamente nada...

-Tu… ¡tu no entiendes nada!-volvió a alzar la mano para darle otro golpe, cuando sintió que algo la detuvo de nuevo. Al levantar la cabeza, no podía creer quien era la persona que estaba tras de ella.

-No gastes palabras con ella, hace mucho que se volvió loca.-murmuro Grimmjow sosteniendo la muñeca de Loly.

-Grimmjow… ¿adonde fue que…?-intento decir el pelinegro, pero el otro le corto.

-Tenía unos asuntos que resolver, eso es todo.-gruño, queriendo dejar atrás el tema. Se volvió, ahora dirigiéndose a Yammy que había estado todo el rato mirando con curiosidad.-Y tu idiota, ¿porque no hiciste nada además de quedarte como tarado ahí?

-Vaya manera de saludarme estúpido. Fue idea de Ulquiorra el curar a la perra, yo quería matarla, así que no eches la bronca ahora.-respondo el Decimo cruzándose de brazos.

Suspiro, nunca le había caído bien Yammy, siempre con su aire de imbecilidad. Pero debía admitir que su presencia allí fue bastante conveniente. De las relaciones que había entre todos los Espadas, la que tenían Yammy y Ulquiorra era la más cercana a lo que se podía llamar amistad. No habían celos o deseos de matarse el uno al otro, Ulquiorra tal vez solo lo viera como un compañero de batalla, pero Yammy parecía demostrar cierto respeto hacia el pelinegro, de echo era la única persona a la que Yammy respetaba. Lo que fuera, había sido de ayuda justo ahora, sino Ulquiorra ya estaría muerto a manos de esa mujer.

Bruscamente, Loly se desprendió del agarre del peliazul, alejándose tanto como pudo usando sonido. Agitada, miro a los tres hombres, en sus ojos reflejándose todo el odio del mundo.-Bastardos… no se los perdonare, nunca se los perdonare… ¡me voy a vengar, no importa lo que me cuest-!

La voz se le quedo en la garganta. Bajo la vista, sintiendo como el dolor empezaba a invadir el resto de su cuerpo. Con mudo horror, contemplo como una mano ensangrentada atravesaba su pecho.

-Ya cállate de una puta vez perra.-escucho la voz a sus espaldas mientras caía al suelo, su ultimo pensamiento dedicado a su única amiga en ese cruel mundo.

-… Me… noly…-susurro con su ultimo aliento.

Grimmjow y Ulquiorra se quedaron boquiabiertos ante ese espectáculo de crueldad. Viendo como aquel hombre se iba aproximando, sacudiéndose la mano. -Tsk, vaya basura, ya era hora de que se muriera.

-Tu…- Grimmjow no podía creerlo, lo había visto caer, pero ahí estaba, con su torcida sonrisa llena de satisfacción.-…Nnoitra, ¿Qué carajo haces aquí?

El Quinto Espada, Nnoitra Jiruga, le contesto con una sonrisa burlona.-Pues como viste, aplastando cucarachas.

Mierda, si antes estaban mal, ahora si que estaban jodidos. ¿De donde rayos salían? De Yammy no tenia idea de lo que había pasado con el cuando se había ido de Las Noches, pero juraba haber visto al Quinto caer bajo la espada de ese shinigami, difícilmente podida haber sobrevivido solo… a menos que…

"…_E venido a hacerte una propuesta… Estoy buscado arrancares poderosos…"_

¿Podía ser que ese tipo…?... Un gemido la arranco de sus pensamientos. Ulquiorra todavía arrodillado en el suelo, veía horrorizado el cuerpo de la pobre mujer, rodeada de un gran charco de sangre. Estaba temblando, y sus ojos estaban desenfocados. Oh mierda, esto era malo, a través del gigai podía sentir su leve reiatsu empezando a aumentar vertiginosamente. Tenia que sacarlo de allí AHORA.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de sujetarlo, porque Ulquiorra se había levantado, queriendo lanzarse contra Nnoitra. Se retorcía en los brazos de Grimmjow, sin dejar de mirar al otro arrancar.-¡¿Porque? ¡Ella ya no podía hacer nada! ¡¿Porque la mataste?

-¡Ulquiorra cálmate!-cada vez se le hacia mas difícil a Grimmjow sostenerlo.

-¿Porque?- respondió Nnoitra indiferente.-Porque puedo.

Antes de que el pelinegro pudiera hacer o decir nada, Grimmjow logro abrir una Garganta, y sin perder tiempo lo alzo, internándose en el espacio vacio, dejando al portal cerrarse a sus espaldas.

-Pss, como si fuera a dejar se vayan tan fácilmente.-gruño Nnoitra, hacia rato que no tenía tipos fuertes contra los que pelear. Extendió un dedo, dispuesto a seguirlos, pero se detuvo, con una presencia apareciendo al final del pasillo.

-Déjalos ir.-murmuro aquel hombre, el mismo que había estado con Grimmjow unos minutos atrás. Todo el tiempo había estado observando desde las sombras. Todavía no era tiempo de que supieran de su existencia.

-¿Y si dicen algo de nosotros? ¿No seria eso un problema?-comento ahora Yammy.

-No lo harán, no querían que los demás supieran que estaban aquí, y si lo hacen no cambiara nada.-por fin llego hasta los dos Espadas, y sonriendo comento.-De todas maneras, ya no tendremos que esperar mucho mas.

Nnoitra y Yammy sonrieron también.

-Vayan a reunir a los otros, pronto iré con ustedes... Muy pronto, la Sociedad de Almas… caerá.

Ambos arrancares comenzaron a marcharse, dejando a su líder solo. Este se agacho, observando el cadáver de aquella mujer. No se podía hacer mucho con ella, la pobre mujer estaba loca desde hacia mucho, obsesionada con su idea de venganza. Dando un suspiro, cerró los ojos de Loly.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció cuando pudo oír a lo lejos un aullido que conocía perfectamente.-¿Estas feliz verdad? Solo un poco más… te prometo que esto terminara pronto.

ººººº

Sus uñas rascaban impacientes la superficie de su escritorio. Se inclinaba en su silla hacia atrás, casi al borde de caerse, pero eso era lo de menos. Ya eran más de las doce de la noche y seguía sin volver. ¿Que eran tan importante para tener ocupado así? Se pregunto el pelirrojo molesto. Confiaba en Ulquiorra por completo… pero es que justo hoy que tenia que decirle algo importante y no volvía…

¿Y si algo había pasado? Ulquiorra sabia defender por si mismo, pero… La paranoia pudo más que Ichigo, pronto imaginándose escenario de los más ridículos y que difícilmente podían pasar en la realidad. Y por alguna "extraña" razón, Grimmjow de repente se coló en sus pensamientos, visualizando los momentos en que los había visto juntos. Estaba completamente seguro que había algo más entre ellos dos que solo compañerismo. O sea, conociendo el carácter de Grimmjow, el que este dejara que Ulquiorra le hablara tan tranquilamente era sospechoso. Recordaba aquella ocasión, en Las Noches, cuando los dos Espadas se enfrentaron en un breve combate, en el mismo aire se podía sentir la tensión entre los dos, esa profunda incompatibilidad, pero ahora, eso había desaparecido. No podía sacarse esto de la cabeza, la parte racional de su ser pensaba que tal vez estaba exagerando, que solo había una especie de amistad nacida de estos últimos acontecimientos, pero otra parte, una mas oscura, decía _"¿__que tal si no es solo amistad? Ulquiorra ya no te presta tanta atención desde que Grimmjow apareció. Y que tal si ellos pudieran…__"_ No quería seguir escuchando

"…_el no es tan malo como quiere aparentar, lo se…_" Esa sonrisa dirigida hacia el peliazul… Ahora entendía porque se había sentido tan terrible esa vez. A el le tomo tanto tiempo para que Ulquiorra le viera como un amigo intimo, y Grimmjow solo apareció y ya el moreno le sonreía de esa manera tan especial. Tenía celos, y ahora se daba cuenta de que también tenía algo mas… miedo… miedo de que se lo fuera a quitar… miedo de que Ulquiorra ya no le necesitara…

No, no caería en esto, Ulquiorra no era así. Confiaba en el con todo su ser. Lo que el decidiera, el los respetaría, si.

… pero todavía seguía sin llegar a casa…

Se golpeo la cabeza contra el escritorio, esto era muy frustrante, darle vueltas a mismo tema una y otra vez. ¿Que debería hacer, esperar un rato mas o ir a buscarlo?...

-¿Porque no le llamas si tan molesto estas?

Alzo la cabeza unos centímetros, justo frente a el estaba Kon con cara de fastidio sosteniendo su celular.

¡Claro! ¡¿Porque no lo pensó antes? ¿Como fue que se le olvido el celular que papa le había comprado el pelinegro como regalo a su "nuevo" hijo? Raramente lo usaba, más que nada era para emergencias, y siempre lo tenía consigo. Tomo su aparato de las patitas de peluche, ahora ya más animado.

-Gracias Kon, te debo una.

-¡Mph! Tu vida seria un desastre sin el gran Kon-sama aquí para arreglarla. Me debes una muy grande, mira que iba a llamar yo a mi preciosa nee-san, pero viéndote con la cara enterrada en el escritorio era un espectáculo tan patético que yo, con mi humilde corazón, no pude soportar.-se cruzo de brazos el leoncito, sonriendo como un héroe que salvo el día. El shinigami solo puso cara sarcástica, pero sonrió de todas formas.

-Si, claro, lo que digas.- volviendo su atención al celular, con paciencia marco los números. Trago saliva al escuchar el tono de espera, a cada ruidito el corazón le golpeaba más fuerte el pecho. Cuando creyó que había pasado una eternidad, el ruido ceso.

-¿Hola? ¿Quien habla?-soltó un gran suspiro, sin darse cuanta que había estado conteniendo el aliento.

-Ulquiorra, soy Ichigo.

-Ic-Kurosaki… oh, lo siento, no me di cuenta de que se había echo tan tarde. El tiempo vuela por aquí.- soltó una risita apenada.

-No, no hay problema. Si quieres, puedo ir para allá a buscarte, yo…

-Oh no, no es necesario, pasare la noche aquí, hay que levantarnos temprano para la escuela mañana, ojala no te hayas quedado ahí esperándome tan tarde ¿o si?

-No, claro que no.-se rasco la nuca conteniendo su pena. -¿Estarás bien así? Vaya a saber lo que se lo ocurre a Urahara por pasar la noche allá.

-Jaja lo se, me cuidare de no deberle tanto. Estaré en casa por la mañana.

-Bien, si eso dices…

-Buenas noches Kurosaki.

-Buenas noches a ti también.-y con eso corto la llamada.

-¿Y? ¿Nee-san esta bien?-pregunto impacientemente el muñequito.

-Si, se quedara en lo de Urahara. Volverá a la mañana.-contesto de forma hueca. Aunque se sentía aliviado de escuchar su voz y saber que estaba bien, si instinto le decía que algo no encajaba. Como que el moreno se agito por un segundo cuando menciono lo de ir a buscarlo…

Dejo su celular, y se acostó en la cama, sin mas palabras. Kon se quedo mirándolo en silencio, entendiendo que algo todavía seguía perturbando al pelirrojo. Triste, volvió al cajón donde dormía. Nee-san volvería mañana, y todo seria como siempre… ¿verdad?

ººººº

Su dedo apretó el botón para cortar la comunicación. Se quedo mirando la pantalla en silencio, con la voz de Ichigo en su cabeza, preocupación, alivio, alegría, decepción, todo eso lo pudo sentir en su voz.

-El sospecha…

-¿Que?-alzo la cabeza, viendo al peliazul sentado en el borde del umbral, mirando al cielo oscuro.

-Si yo no me creí tu pequeño actito, mucho menos lo hará el.-gruño. Ulquiorra sabia que tenía razón, pero prefirió no contestar.

-Aun me parece increíble que ese coso nos encontrara tan rápido, y eso que estamos lejos de la ciudad.-exclamo Grimmjow señalando con un pulgar al gigai con su forma, el que le miro ofendido de que le llamara "coso". Estaban a las afueras de Karakura, en un área poco poblada. Grimmjow sabia que no seria buena idea ir directamente a la ciudad, ya que su reiatsu seria detectado de inmediato por los demás, siendo que supuestamente estaba dentro del cuerpo falso. De todas maneras redujo su presencia al mínimo por las dudas. Le tomo un rato lograr que Ulquiorra se calmara y volviera a sus sentidos, lo que había presenciado lo altero bastante.

Tuvieron suerte de encontrar un pequeño depósito abandonado. Ya era muy tarde, con lo oscuro y frio que estaba, no les daba para volver a la ciudad. No teniendo idea de cómo harían al otro día, a lo lejos vieron al gigai corriendo a gran velocidad a donde ellos estaban. "Tengo la habilidad de sentir el olor de mi dueño a grandes distancias, así siempre puedo encontrarlo". Explico con una sonrisita feliz el alma artificial, el tipo realmente hacia fama a "Papyrus". Y había llegado justo a tiempo, porque cuando Ulquiorra tomo la mochila que le había dejado encargada, el celular que le habían dado empezó a sonar. Solo allí se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era y que Kurosaki debía estar preocupado.

-Bien, a mi me gusta, es obediente y leal, atributos que un buen perro tendría, lo que es irónico, siendo que tu tienes facciones mas felinas.- sonrió divertido a este planteamiento.

-Cállate.-gruño Grimmjow fastidiado.-Lo peor de todo es que termine volviendo a este apestoso mundo, y voy a tener que volver al jodido gigai de vuelta.-se cruzo de brazos.

-…por lo menos aquí tienes leche y pescado para comer.

-¡QUE TE CALLES IDIOTA! ¡¿TE CREES QUE SOY UN GATO O QUE?

-Nelliel me conto que una vez te quedaste dormido en lo de Urahara y te pinto unos bigotes, como me habría gustado ver eso…-murmuro el moreno con grandes ojos ilusionados.

-Tú no escuchas cuando te hablan ¿cierto?

-Jaja era broma. Pero para serte honesto, presentía que no te irías esta vez…-dejo la frase colgada, mirando a la nada.

El peliazul le observo. Era extraño, pero Ulquiorra estaba cambiando, y parecía que solo el lo notaba. Mas allá de dejar de ser un hollow, cuando Ulquiorra estaba en Hueco Mundo, era mas tímido y cauteloso. Cuando hablaba con el, lo hacia de una forma distante, respetuosa, intentando no hacerlo enfadar. Ahora, le hablaba y bromeaba como si fueran compañeros de toda la vida. Confiaba en el, un monstruo que destruía todo por la mas mínima provocación. Aunque, para ser francos, el mismo también estaba cambiando… el que le trataran como un ser humano, y la confianza que estaban poniendo en él era como si…

-…- cerró los ojos. No tenía ganas de pensar en esto, ya habían pasado varias cosas, necesitaba descansar. Pero todavía había algo que le molestaba. -Ey…

Ulquiorra, apoyado en una de las paredes, le observo.- ¿Si?

-¿Se lo dirás? Lo que hicimos esta noche… porque no creo que vaya a tomarlo bien. No quiero que después me venga a joder.

Volvió la vista al piso, en eso tenia razón. Ocultarle a Kurosaki y los demás de su viaje a Hueco Mundo, era como traicionar su confianza, pero había sido necesario, esa necesidad de saber la verdad le estaba consumiendo por dentro. Si se los hubiera dicho, quizás habrían intentado detenerle... pero, por ahí, en vez de eso le hubieran intentado ayudar… negó con la cabeza, mañana lo pensaría mejor, ahora necesitaba dormir.

–Lo pensare.- respondió, cruzándose de brazos, y se acomodo como mejor pudo en el suelo, usando la mochila de almohada. El peliazul decidió hacer lo mismo.

Toda esa tensión y silencio en esa noche sin estrellas era como una pesada calma… una calma antes de la terrible tormenta que estaba por venir.

ººººº

El sol salió una vez más, comenzando un nuevo día. Y como todos podrían esperar, Isshin corrió a las escaleras para recibir a su primogénito al estilo Kurosaki.

–¡BUENOS DIAS ICHIGOOOOOO!

El pelirrojo esquivo el puñetazo sin ganas y siguió su camino a la mesa. Isshin estaba anonado, normalmente ya estaría estampado contra alguna pared con su nariz sangrando. Corriendo hasta la mesa, apunto con su dedo índice al chico acusadoramente.- ¡TUUU! ¡¿QUIEN ERES Y QUE HICISTE CON MI HIJO?

-Ya papa, deja a Ichi-nii en paz.-rogo Yuzu con tono maternal.

-Si, que no ves que esta deprimido por Uriya salió con su novia anoche.-dijo Karin mientras se servía algo de arroz.

-Que no estoy deprimido, y Uriya no tiene novia.-gruño el pelirrojo con los dientes apretados.

-Eso no puedes saberlo.-le sonrió burlesca. Ichigo sintió un par de venitas hinchándose en su cabeza. Quería contestarle, pero no le daría el gusto de verle enojado. Se puso a comer, dando grandes bocanadas y tragando duro.

-Ichi-nii, tienes que masticar la comida, te hará mal.-dijo tímidamente Yuzu.

Todos alzaron las cabezas al sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Sacándose el calzado, el moreno apareció por el pasillo con su sonrisa amable.-Buenos días a todos. Siento-

-¡MI PEQUEÑO HIJO HA VUELTO CONVERTIDO EN UN HOMBRE! ¡ESTOY TAN ORGULLOSO!-Isshin salto a abrazarlo con lagrimitas en los ojos, creyéndose lo que Karin había dicho.-Pero dime… ¿usaste protecc-?

-¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA ESTAS HABLANDO? ¡EL NO ES UN DEGENERADO COMO TU!-Ichigo le mando a volar de una patada, respirando agitadamente.

-¿De que estaba hablando el señor Kurosaki?

-¡De nada! No le hagas caso a mi viejo, ya sabes como es.-agito una mano. Era casi como magia, con solo verle ya había recuperado su vitalidad. Su presencia era como una luz, que hacia que la lluvia dentro de el se desvaneciera. Sonriendo lleno de alegría, le extendió la mano.-Vamos a desayunar, que si no se nos hace tarde para la escuela.

-Si, claro.-Ulquiorra respondió, tomando su mano impulsivamente, sintiendo la calidez que despedía.

-Ey, ¿y yo que?-la voz grave interrumpió el momento. Grimmjow se rasco la nuca con su ceño fruncido. El pelirrojo casi se espanto de verlo tan repentinamente en su casa. El que estuviera allí significaba… que había estado acompañando a Ulquiorra desde la Tienda de Urahara.

-Se que no te caigo bien, pero ¿quieres dejar de mirarme como si quisieras que me cayera muerto justo ahora? Es molesto.-señalo el peliazul con tono sarcástico. Era cierto, Ichigo tenía una de esas miradas que te podían matar en el lugar donde estabas. El moreno se incomodo un poco, palpando la hostilidad que había entre los dos.

-Kurosaki, no hay problema si Grimmjow se queda con nosotros a comer, ¿verdad?-le pido con tono amable. Y por mucho que le fastidiara, el pelirrojo no pudo decirle que no.

-… claro, mientras se siente lejos de mi.-gruño, sin dejar de lanzarle dagas al peliazul.

Pronto, todos se fueron a sentar a la mesa, con Kurosaki padre sonriendo como bobo, a pesar de tener un ojo morado. El pelinegro suspiro mentalmente, estaba contento de haber venido preparado trayendo dinero para tomar un colectivo a Karakura, ya que con Grimmjow dentro del gigai, era como un humano normal y corriente, no podía usar Sonido, no queda otra que usar el medio de trasporte más común, por mucho que le fastidiara al Espada.

El camino a la escuela se mantuvo silencioso, lo que no fue notado por el grupo de chicos que hablaba animadamente como era la costumbre. Seguía pensando en lo de anoche, Grimmjow tenia razón, era claro que el pelirrojo sospechaba algo, podía sentir ese aire tenso en el, pero seguramente no le preguntaba nada porque confiaba en el. Esto solo le hizo sentir peor. Estaba aprovechándose de esa confianza, haciendo algo tan peligroso a sus espaldas.

Las cosas no podían seguir así, ya no más. Se lo debía, se lo debía a todos. Esto era importante, no podía seguir manteniendo el silencio. Hablaría con Ichigo hoy, en el recreo, y luego se lo dirían a todos. Esa era lo mejor, lo presentía.

…

Varios gemidos se escucharon cuando la campana de recreo por fin sonó. Pero mas que nada fue la profesora la primera en salir como rayo con comentarios como "Por fin soy libre de este calvario". Varias gotas de sudor cayeron de los alumnos.

Kurosaki salió por la puerta estirando los brazos, los calores empezaban y empezaban a llover los exámenes. Vaya vida que tenia, de día tenia que pasar con las presiones típicas de un chico de dieciséis años, y de noche tenia que salir a saltar por los edificios salvando a personas y espíritus de los hollows. Ni que fuera uno de esos superhéroes como los mangas que Karin leía. Aunque para ser francos, tenia la cabeza en otra cosa, y esa cosa era…

-Kurosaki.-se estremeció con la voz grave a su espalda. Ulquiorra estaba detrás de el, con una mirada seria. –Yo quería… hablar contigo de algo.

Esas palabras le hicieron enseriarse de inmediato. Ya sospechaba de lo que querría hablarle. Veía algo de nerviosismo en el pelinegro, que se sujetaba un brazo ansiosos.-Claro.-le respondió, con igual franqueza.

-Eh…-Ulquiorra vio a un grupo de chicos pasar a su lado.- ¿Podemos hacerlo en un lugar mas privado? es importante.

-…Si, entiendo.- también se le hacia molesta la presencia de otros compañeros dando vuelta por allí. Ambos empezaron a caminar por el pasillo, buscando algún lugar donde pudieran estar tranquilos. Justo en eso tenía que aparece Keigo por la puerta.

-¡Uriya-saaaaan!-el castaño corrió, agarrándole un brazo.-¡Por favor necesito tu ayuda! ¡Como eres tan inteligente y tan generoso, ¿podrías ayudarme con mi trabajo de geografía que tengo que entregar?

-¿Y desde cuando te importa tanto los estudios? Además ese trabajo lo entregamos la semana pasada.-le respondió Ichigo con gesto de sospecha.

-… ¡Oh esta bien! ¡Me descubriste! Hay unas chicas de la clase de al lado que quieren ver a Uriya-san, y les dije que era su amigo. ¡Por favor ayudarme! ¡Tienes que ver lo buenas que están!

-Es que yo ahora tenía que hacer algo con Kurosaki.-intento el pelinegro, sintiendo pena del adolecente postrado a sus pies.

-Si idiota, algunos tenemos mas cosas que hacer que escuchar tus lloriqueos.-gruño el shinigami, queriendo irse de una vez. Las risitas femeninas saliendo de la puerta provocaron que Keigo se levantara en el acto. Al ver a las bellas chicas, se lleno de energías. Tomando bruscamente el brazo de Ulquiorra, lo arrastro por el pasillo para irlo a presentar con las chicas. Se puso a exclamar, y los invito a todos a ir a comprar algo para almorzar. Antes de desaparecer en una esquina, Ulquiorra alcanzo a exclamar.-¡Mejor hablamos después Kurosakiiii…!

Con una gota en la cabeza, Ichigo se rindió, parecía que el destino no querían que hablaran, por mucho que ambos lo intentaran. Se rasco la nuca, decidido a salir al patio a pasearse un rato solo, el resto de sus amigos estaban en otras cosas, la gran mayoría se quedaron en el aula para repasar sobre los exámenes que todavía quedaban (Chad, Mizuiro, Taksuki, Orihime y Chizuru, buena, esta ultima mas acosando a Orihime, e Ishida como siempre haciéndose el tipo frio y antisocial). De echo el también tendría que estar asiendo eso, pero no se sentía de mucho animo ahora mismo, sus problemas "emocionales" le traían de acá para allá, y supuso que seguiría así hasta que lograra enfrentarse con la fuente de estos.

Dios, ¿porque tenia que ser las cosas tan difíciles?

Estaba dando la vuelta por el patio del edificio, cuando, sorprendentemente, se encontró con Nelliel apoyada en la pared, con una mirada cabizbaja. Ahora que lo pensaba, desde que la fue a saludar esa mañana que andaba así. Siendo su amiga, se acerco para hablar con ella.

-¿Nelliel?

La mencionada se sorprendió.-¿Ah? Ichi-kun… ey.

-¿Que haces sola aquí? Pensé que estaría con los demás estudiando.

-Eh, si, pero tenia ganas de tomar aire fresco.- sonrió falsamente. Era más que evidente que algo la inquietaba.

-¿Te cuestan los estudios? Supongo que siendo una arrancar, todo esto todavía es nuevo para ti. Pero pensé que Ulquiorra te había ido a ayudarte anoche.-comento un poco desconcertado.

-¿Que? … pero el no fue a verme anoche… el y Grimm-.-Nelliel se detuvo abruptamente, había hablado demasiado.

-El… y Grimmjow… ¿que?-pregunto lentamente el shinigami. Sabia que había algo mal en el tono del pelinegro cuando hablo con el la otra noche, ¡y Grimmjow estaba involucrado! La peliverde entrecerró los ojos, apretando los puños, no sabia si decirlo era lo correcto, pero es ya no podía contenerse mas, tan preocupada que había estado que no había sido capaz de dormir toda la noche. Por fin, lo soltó.

-Yo estaba volviendo de comprar… cuando los vi… a Grimm y Ulqui entrando por una Garganta…

…

Era tan aburrido, no entendía porque los humanos venían a ese lugar a quedarse todo el día sentados escuchando a un tipo hablar y hablar y hablar sobre no-se-que cosa. Los humanos hacían todo más complicado de lo que era. Esto pensaba Grimmjow mientras veía el patio de la escuela por una ventana en uno de los pasillos. Ni siquiera sabia porque había venido, pero ya a estas alturas le daba lo mismo estar allí que en la calle, no tenia ganas de pelear, no tenia ganas de entrenar, ya no tenia ganas de nada. Desde que volvió de Hueco Mundo que se sentía raro, como si de repente se diera cuenta de que todo lo que había creído era mentira, o mas bien, como si una luz diferente alumbraba el mundo y mostraba cosas que siempre estuvieron allí pero solo ahora las veía claramente.

"…_estoy seguro de que te vi ahí… ¿es que tu también lo olvidaste?"_

Eso era lo que había dicho Ulquiorra al tener su visión. ¿Ulquiorra se revelo contra Aizen? Si eso hubiera paso, el debería saberlo, el había estado entre los primeros arrancares que Aizen había despertado. El había sido el Doceavo arrancar en nacer. No estaba contento con ser un Número, como el rey que era, no dejaría que nadie le mandara ni le diera ordenes. Luego de mucho esfuerzo y entrenamiento fue que logro llegar a un nivel lo suficientemente alto para reemplazar a uno de los Espadas, el Séptimo. Estaba en sus planes llegar mas alto todavía, cuando Aizen convoco a los Diez Espadas para presenciar el "alumbramiento" de un nuevo compañero arrancar.

En realidad, muy pocas veces eran llamados para presenciar tal evento. Cuando se trataba de arrancares de bajo nivel, no importaba. Solo cuando eran tipos con el potencial de llegar a convertirse en Espada era que los llamaban. Si, Grimmjow recordaba este echo, y también recordaba que había estado allí, justo atrás de Aizen cuando puso el hogyoku sobre esa caja de luz echa de kidoh que atrapada al hollow, activo la esfera, haciendo que la jaula de luz se rompiera en mil pedazos, y luego…

… ¿nada?

Entrecerró los ojos, esforzándose tanto como podía… pero no había nada. Estaba en blanco, ¿como era que no se había dado cuenta antes? Se masajeo las sienes, no podía ser, tenía que haber algo, lo que fuera. Sus memorias como adchukas, sus viajes con su fracción, el ser reclutado y convertido en arrancar por Aizen y más, todo eso podía recordarlo perfectamente. Solo al momento que quería recordar sobre Ulquiorra desde cuando recién era convertido en arrancar, era que todo se nublaba. De echo, y solo ahora lo veía, solo recordaba unos pocos años de interacción con Ulquiorra (el moreno ignorándolo y el tratando de derrotarlo), cuando habían estado siendo compañeros desde hacia mas de setenta años… ¿adonde se había ido esos años? Era imposible que se desvanecieran en el aire, arrancados como paginas de un libro cuyos secretos no querían que fueran descubiertos…

No escucho los pasos apresurados. Una mano le tomo bruscamente del hombro, dándole vuelta y golpeándolo contra la pared. Todo su campo visual fue ocupado por una pelambrera anaranjada.

-¿Pero que mierda-?- intento hablar, pero una mano le agarro del cuello de la camisa, empujándolo contra la pared con mas fuerza.

-Cállate, y escúchame con atención. E venido aguantándote todo este tiempo solo porque se lo prometí a Ulquiorra, pero esto ya es demasiado.-exclamo peligrosamente el shinigami, haciendo lo posible por contener su ira.-Ahora, vas a decirme a donde llevaste a Ulquiorra ayer.

-… No se de lo que me estas hablando.- le respondió sin emoción para que no notara que estaba mintiendo, pero no le funciono.

-Eso no es verdad. Nelliel los vio a los dos en el bosque anoche.-el peliazul esquivo la vista, encontrando a Nelliel allí también, seguramente había venido con el pelirrojo.

-¿Nelliel?

-… ¿que… que se suponía que hiciera? Yo los vi marcharse, y no podía hacer nada. Iba a decírselo a Urahara-san, pero me dio miedo de que esto pudiera atraer a los otros shinigamis.-dijo la peliverde contestando a la muda pregunta de Grimmjow.

-Dinos que fue lo que paso en realidad anoche.- Ichigo pregunto ahora. El peliazul entrecerró los ojos, no le gustaba que lo estuviera tratando así.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, shinigami.- contesto en tono despectivo. Esto encendió la furia del otro chico, que estaba dispuesto a sacarle la verdad a golpes si era necesario, y cuando estaba por hacer precisamente eso cuando alguien venia a detenerlos.

-¡¿Que esta pasando?-exclamo el pelinegro llagando a tiempo. Había vuelto cuando por fin se pudo librar de Keigo y las otras chicas para ir a buscar a Ichigo, y se encontraba con esta escena. –Kurosaki, suelta a Grimmjow, por favor.

Haciendo lo que le pidió, el pelirrojo le soltó lentamente, no sin dirigirle algunos gruñidos. Echo esto, el ex arrancar se fue acercando para estar frente al shinigami.

-Ulquiorra, ¿que demonios esta pasando? Me dijiste que ibas a ayudar a Nelliel anoche, pero ella me conto que los vio a los dos, a ti y Grimmjow, irse por una Garganta. ¿Adonde fuiste? ¿Que hiciste?-inquirió Ichigo antes de que el otro pudiera hablar.

El moreno abrió un poco los ojos, mirando furtivamente a los otros dos arrancares. Bien, la mentira se había derrumbado al fin, aunque hubiera preferido hablar en circunstancias menos tensas.

-No culpes a Grimmjow, todo fue idea mía… yo le pedí que me llevara a Las Noches.

-¿Que?-Ichigo no lo podía creer.

-Desde lo que pasó en el concierto, e estado teniendo sueños, y hace poco me di cuenta de que eran en realidad recuerdos de cuando era arrancar… Tienes que entender, yo necesitaba saber lo que era, las cosas terribles que hice… "_a los que herí…_"- esto ultimo lo dijo en su cabeza.

-… ¿entender? Ulquiorra, ¿porque no dijiste nada? pudiste haber muerto, y yo no lo habría sabido.-la frustración se reflejaba en sus ojos.

-… lo siento Kuro-

-¡CON LO SIENTO NO RESUELVES NADA!-exclamo, ya sin poder contener sus emociones. -¡Pensé que confiabas en mi como para decirme esto! ¡Si era tan importante hubiera ido contigo entonces para ayudarte!

-¡Yo no quería que nadie saliera lastimado!... es mi problema… no quería involucrar a nadie mas…-susurro incapaz de soportar su mirada.

-No digas estupideces. Todos queremos ayudarte, somos amigos, para eso estamos.-intento mas suavemente mientras le tomaba de los hombros. Pero Ulquiorra seguía evitándole la mirada.

-Lo se… pero…- sabia que Ichigo tenia razón, que no debía esconder estos problemas a los demás, pero había algo, muy en el fondo suyo, que le impidió decirlo, como si, en el fondo sintiera que no merecía esa ayuda…

-Yo… quiero ayudarte, solo… ¡no quiero que vuelvas a ser aquel hombre con el que luche!

Las palabras salieron sin que pudiera controlarlas. Un terrible silencio que se hizo, nadie animándose a decir nada.

No había querido creerlo, a pesar de lo que Grimmjow le conto, a pesar de los recuerdos, Ulquiorra no quería creer que realmente había peleado con Kurosaki, pero ahora ya no lo podía negar, el mismo acaba de decirlo. Esa era la oscura verdad que tanto había estado buscando…

-… así que… si fuimos enemigos después de todo. Nosotros peleamos, ahora lo veo… con esta mano, sostuve una espada contra ti… y con esta misma mano… yo…-en un segundo lo vio, solo un segundo, pero eso basto, para recordar el momento que le atravesó el pecho Kurosaki con su mano para acabar con su vida. Perturbado por esas imágenes, se llevo las manos a la cara, sintiéndose mareado. Ichigo, asustado, lo sostuvo, junto con Nelliel, que se había acercado también ante la repentina reacción del moreno. Calmándose, se aparto de ellos, alejándose unos pasos, dándoles la espalda.-Necesito algo de aire.- comenzó a caminar.

Ichigo, arrepentido de sus palabras, le siguió. -Ulquiorra, lo que dije…

-No hace falta que digas nada mas Kurosaki.-la voz tomo un tono frio y distante, como si ya nada le importara.

El shinigami sintió esa punzada en el pecho, el escuchar su voz apagada y carentes de emoción, y al verlo marcharse por el pasillo, tuvo la sensación de que se estaba alejando, a un lugar donde ya no podría alcanzarlo… nunca mas…

Su cuerpo se movió antes de darse cuenta, y logro ponerle una mano al hombro para detenerlo.- ¡Ulquiorra! No quise decir…yo solo…-pero ya no sabia que decir para arreglar las cosas.

-¿Por que no me lo dijiste desde el principio?-su voz era tan baja que apenas pudo oírlo.

-Porque… porque quería protegerte…

El puñetazo llego tan rápido que casi ni lo vio. Nelliel lanzo una exclamación, y Grimmjow quedo desconcertado. Con los ojos completamente abiertos, Ichigo contemplo a Ulquiorra, con su rostro lleno de angustia. -¿Es así como me ven todos? ¿Como alguien que no puede hacer nada por si mismo? Tu, Grimmjow, Nelliel, Inoue, todos lo sabían, ¿cierto? Y no me dijeron nada… yo… yo no… ¡YO NO NECESITO QUE ME PROTEJAN!

Jadeo, sus emociones se mesclaban, la terrible confusión en su mente, ya no sabia que pensar. ¿Como podría? Hizo la cabeza a un lado, sabiendo que no podría soportar ver el dolor en los ojos de Ichigo.-… solo dime… en todo este tiempo que estuvimos juntos ¿realmente me consideraste como un amigo, o solo lo hacías porque te sentías culpable por como terminaron las cosas?...

Ichigo entreabrió los labios, pero se dio cuenta que no tenia respuesta para esa pregunta.-…

-Ya veo.-murmuro con tristeza, retomando su camino, dándoles la espalda a los tres.

-¡Ulquiorra! ¡Nosotros…!-ahora era Nelliel la que le llamo, pero el brazo Grimmjow la detuvo. Ella quiso espetarle, pero esa expresión dura en su cara le hizo entender que no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer.

De pie, en medio del pasillo, Ichigo Kurosaki vio, con la angustia en su pecho, como la persona de la que se había enamorado le había cerrado las puertas a su corazón… quizás para siempre…

**Continuara…**

… Esto, ¿comentarios?

Seguro que algunas estarán con cara de "Wtf, como puedes terminarlo así?" o "Nooo! Pobrecitos! porqueeee?", pero bien, así va la historia nnU yo tampoco sabría como reaccionar si me encontrara en una situación así. Sepan comprender.

Miko: … (viendo a Ulquiorra e Ichigo, cada uno en un rincón con nubes de tormenta en la cabeza) Vamos chicos, no se desanimen, todavía falta para que termine el fic, no pierdan las esperanzas!

Ichi y Ulqui: … T-T

Grimm: genial, ya los tuviste que romper a los dos ¬¬

Miko: y que me miras si todo esto paso por tu culpa

Grimm: mi culpa? Tu eres la que tiene el teclado y escribe estas mugradas!

Miko: ya, ya, lo que importa ahora es encontrar la forma de reconciliarlos ¬3¬

Grimm: hmmm que tal que-

Miko: ni se te ocurra volver a drogar a Ulqui con azúcar que casi me termina cortando la cabeza cuando despertó con el traje de sirvienta de Orihime puesto ¬¬

Grimm: jeje estas fotos valieron las patadas en el trasero que recibí n/n

Jeje, pero bueno, todo este drama es necesario para que la tensión en la historia siga subiendo. Todavía faltan un par de sorpresas mas que vendrán el próximo capitulo. Por cierto, este cap lo alargue un poco mas para compensar la tardanza, espero que no se les hiciera demasiado tedioso nnU. Ya pronto, para finales de este mes de noviembre termine mis cursadas y empiece las vacaciones. Tratare de aprovechar para escribir mas, ya no queda mucho, quizás unos diez capis o menos para terminar, pero no piensen en esto, yo les avisare cuando es fic vaya a terminar, ustedes solo disfruten n-n

Respondiendo al comentario de Sansker: Lo siento por Loly, pero la verdad que me da un poco de pena la chica, por lo menos así ya no sufrirá más u.u. Si, el personaje misterioso es un arrancar también, y por lo que habrás leído ya, parece que es el que manda. Jeje tampoco es un OC jeje si sospechas quien es, por favor mantén el secreto, cuando llegue su momento lo explicare todo, y no falta mucho, ten paciencia. Y me alegro que te terminara gustando la pareja IchiUlqui, ahora andan en un momento difícil, pero hay que tener paciencia, todo sucede por una razón XD, el resto de tus preguntas serán respondidas en la historia, no te preocupes.

Ya lo saben, cualquier dudas o comentario, solo manden un reviews y ya esta. Wow, el que sigue será el capi 20, la verdad que no pensaba que iba a ser tan larga la historia, que feliz soy :D

Nos vemos. Miko.


	20. Chapter 20

**Resurrección**

_¿Quien sabe cuales son los límites entre la vida y la muerte? ¿Que es esa parte que separa a los hombres de la bestias? ¿Es la razón? ¿La inteligencia? ¿O es aquello que llamamos corazón? Tenía todo lo que cualquier persona podría desear, amigos, familia, una vida feliz. Pero cuando los recuerdos del pasado se van revelando poco a poco, su realidad se vera trastornada a tal punto que ya no se puede ver la fina línea que diferencia el bien del mal. Y si la persona en la que más confías te oculta una oscura verdad ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Continuar como si nada, intentado ignorar un pasado demasiado doloroso como para olvidar, o abandonarlo todo, y a esa persona para cumplir aquella antigua promesa echa hace ya tanto tiempo?_

IchigoxUlquiorra TuT dejen que el IchiUlqui se esparza por el mundo! XD

YAAAAY! QUE FELICIDAD! Estamos en el capitulo 20! Dios, este es el fic mas largo que he escrito desde que empecé a publicar en fanfiction! Y realmente me hace muy feliz que no lo terminara abandonando como tristemente me ha pasado con otros proyectos a largo plazo n0n estoy determinada a terminar esta historia, no importa lo que suceda (Miko en pose heroica con viento ondeándole el pelo XD)

Le debo esto a mis queridos lectores y lectoras que me han apoyando desde el primer capitulo, todo esto es por ustedes, si pudiera, haría una tremenda fiesta, pero soy pobre y apenas me alcanza para el colectivo a la universidad TuT Pero bien, para los que quieran, ya publique todas las hojas de mi pequeño "doujin" que les había comentado antes, pasen a mi profile en deviantart para verlos, veré si luego puedo hacer algunos dibujos de este fic. No los molesto mas, acá esta el capitulo.

Bleach y sus personajes… son míos! Si, leyeron bien, yo soy la propietaria de esta gran serie muahahahahaha!

Ichigo: eh… no creo que debas decir eso ¬¬ te puedes meter en problemas.

Miko: Uy si, mira que el mismo Tite Kubo va a leer esto y vendrá con el FBI para arrestarme ¬¬ oh estoy taaan asustada…

Kubo: es ella, arréstenla.

Miko: (siendo arrastrada por dos tipos en trajes negros) NOOOO! ESTA ES LA SEGUNDA VEZ QUE ME PASA! ICHIGO VENGAMEEE…!

Ichigo: … mejor no ¬¬U… Kubo, alguna vez me vas a dar vacaciones o que?

Kubo: eso ya lo veremos, hijo mío (sonrisa macabra)

Ichigo: O.o! WTF!

**Bleach y sus personajes son entera propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

**Enemigo**

ººººº

**Sociedad de Almas**

Sabía perfectamente que su salud no era la mejor, que el sobreesfuerzo le haría tener muchos problemas luego, que ahora debería estar descansando en su cuartel, pero esta vez haría la excepción. Aun con la debilidad de su cuerpo, continuo mirando en los libros que había sacado, buscado algo que pudiera ser de ayuda.

El capitán Ukitake soltó un bostezo. Hacia ya unos cuantos días que había estado en su búsqueda de información, pero apenas había logrado nada, no quería irse con las manos vacías de nuevo. Rukia y Renji le habían confiado su secreto, ellos también se estaban esforzado al máximo para resolver su problema, el debía hacer lo mismo.

"_-… y eso es todo. Los dos arrancares no son un peligro, es mas, Nelliel fue de gran ayuda para nosotros cuando estuvimos en Hueco Mundo.-exclamo Rukia, luego de haber contado todo lo que paso desde la noche que se encontraron con exCuarto Espada._

_Ukitake se sostenía la barbilla, asimilando todo el relato.-Lo entiendo, si los arrancares están bajo la supervisión de Urahara, creo que estará bien, al menos de momento, pero lo que mas me llama la atención es el otro, Ulquiorra. ¿Estas completamente segura de que ya no es un arrancar?_

_-S-si, o sea, yo misma lo vi, no tiene agujero ni mascara, nada. Y aun así el konzo no le afecto._

_-hmmm… si, es extraño.-razono Ukitake._

_-A menos que… ¿en realidad no sea un plus…?- aventuro Renji ahora. El Capitán y la chica lo miraron un segundo._

_-Eso podría tener sentido. Esta es la primera vez que escucho de un espíritu al que el konzo no tenga efecto._

_-Pero si no es un arrancar ni un plus ¿que es entonces?-alzo la voz Rukia, sinceramente sin saber que pensar de todo._

_-…Esa es la pregunta correcta."_

Al final, Ukitake prometió mantener el silencio por ahora. Era peligroso, lo sabía perfectamente, el Comodante Yamamoto era muy estricto en asuntos como este. Los Arrancares son esencialmente hollows, nada cambiara eso, y era su deber purificarlos a toda costa, pero podía entender lo importante que esto era para Rukia y Renji, tanto así que estaba arriesgando su titulo de Capitán para ayudarlos, esconder información como esta era un delito grave, incluso podrían desterrarlo de la Sociedad de Almas.

-Vaya, Ukitake-san, ¿tan tarde en la biblioteca?-canturreo una voz que conocía perfectamente. Sonriendo, le contesto.

-Así es Kyoraku.

El hombre barbudo y sonrisa relajada se sentó frente a su amigo, con un deje de curiosidad.-Vaya, como que de repente te interesaste mucho en los hollows.-comento, notando en los libros abiertos del escritorio mostrando las variedad de hollows descubiertos hasta ahora.

-Es un pequeño proyecto que estoy haciendo. No te imaginas la diversidad de especies que se han clasificado, y pensar que todos solían ser humanos alguna vez.-exclamo el hombre de pelo blanco de forma casual.

-Trato de no pensar en eso cuando los mato, es más fácil así.-tomo uno de los libros, mirando la figura de una criatura con forma vagamente parecida la de una abeja. Ukitake continúo su lectura, pero la abandono al primer párrafo. Era todo lo mismo, la mayor parte de los libros solo hablaba de las diversas formas que solían tomar los hollows, generalmente tomaban formas de animales, insectos, o una mezcla de especies, pero eso ya lo sabía. Apenas si había algo sobre los Gillians (o también llamados Menos Grande) y los Adchukas; que los Gillians eran criaturas enormes de anatomía similar entre compuestos por miles de hollows, de movilidad torpe y lenta pero con gran poder; los Adchukas eran de mucho menor tamaño, y que su apetito era el mas voraz de todas las especies. Finalmente, sobre los Vasto Lords y los Arrancares, casi no había absolutamente nada, solo que era los mas pequeños, de figura casi completamente humana, o completamente humana con resto de mascara en los arrancares; y que eran los mas peligrosos, con un reiatsu capaz de rivalizar con un Capitán del Gotei 13.

-Que sucede Ukitake, te ves un poco molesto.-noto el hombre del kimono rosado.

-No es nada, es solo que todos estos libros ya los había leído cuando estaba en la academia, en todo es estos años apenas han agregado algo nuevo, no me sirve para mi investigación.-suspiro el 13º Capitán, pasándose una mano por la frente, necesitaba un descanso, no tenia caso apurarse, eso solo entorpecía mas las cosas. Shunsui se quedo pensado, queriendo ayudar a su gran amigo.

-Bien, si estas tan interesado en los hollows, quizás puedas ir a averiguar algo en lo de Mayuri. Con lo de la Guerra de Invierno, de seguro a descubierto muchas cosas nuevas que no sabíamos de los arrancares.- Ukitake le miro sorprendido.

Claro, esa era la respuesta. Con todos los viajes que había echo a Hueco Mundo desde que la Guerra termino, algo podría saber. Aunque claro, siendo que hablamos de Mayuri Kurotsuchi, hay que andarse con cuidado.-Es cierto Kyoraku, pero… ¿estará disponible? Con lo que le paso en su última visita a Hueco Mundo…

-¡Ah! ese loco de seguro ya andará por ahí como si nada, apenas se quedo dos días en el hospital hasta que Unohana lo mando a su escuadrón antes de que fuera a sacarle los órganos a los demás pacientes.-su tomo parecía de burla, pero bien sabían ambos que ese tipo era capaz de eso y mas.

No le gustaba la idea de tener que ir al Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo, pero en la situación en la que estaba, no podía ser quisquilloso. De verdad quería ayudar a esos arrancares, Ukitake creía firmemente en las segundas oportunidades, y estos chicos se la merecían. Haría todo en su alcanza para ayudarlos, no importaba lo que costara.

ººººº

Dos días. Dos días en los que despertaba solo en su habitación. Dos días en los que bajaba solo la escalera. Dos días desde que Ulquiorra se había ido de la casa. El lo vio marcharse, diciéndole que necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Cuanto hubiera deseado detenerlo, abrazarlo, decirle lo mucho que le importaba, pero no lo hizo, porque sabía que no se lo merecía. Tenia razón, aun después de todo este tiempo, todavía seguía sintiendo culpa, fue él fue quien lo asesino, nada de lo que hiciera iba a borrar eso. No merecía la amistad del moreno, mucho menos su amor…

Por lo menos sabia que él estaba bien en la tienda de Urahara, Nelliel le contaba como iban las cosas por allá. Pero Ulquiorra incluso la estaba evitando a ella, por lo que solo sabia que el salía a caminar por la ciudad para volver a la noche, encerrándose en su habitación. De Grimmjow tampoco se sabía a donde estaba.

Ichigo nunca busco que las cosas terminaran así, pero no había nada que el pudiera hacer al respecto, solo le quedaba esperar, quizás así…

Entro a clase, y se sentó en su banco, queriendo ignorar el asiento vacio a su lado, Ulquiorra ya no venia a la escuela tampoco, seguramente para evitar situaciones incomodas. Un par de bancos mas atrás, Tatsuki miraba con lastima a su amigo.

-Uriya volvió a faltar, e Ichigo anda como muerto. ¿Segura que no sabes lo que paso con los dos?

-No se bien, Kurosaki-kun no quiso decirme mucho.- respondió Orihime a su lado, titubeando un poco. La verdad, ella, como Chad e Ishida sabían lo que había pasado porque fue Nelliel quien se los dijo. Habían intentado hablar con el pelinaranja, pero el solo les decía que necesitaban tiempo, que todo estaría bien, pero con su mirada apagada sus palabras no parecían muy esperanzadoras.

Las manos en su regazo se cerraron con fuerza, se sentía tan impotente. Dos de sus amigos estaban sufriendo y ella no hacia nada. Sentía tantos deseos de levantarse e ir con Ichigo, decirle algo para animarlo, cualquier cosa… pero sabia que no funcionaria. Ella no era como Rukia, no tenia la fuerza para sacar al chico que amaba de su tristeza. Desde que lo conoció, siempre lo había visto como si fuera su "Príncipe azul" con el que sueñan las niñas, un hombre fuerte que no tiene debilidades. Pero esa imagen se desvaneció ese día, cuando Ichigo le había echo aquella pregunta, cuando descubrió que el nunca la vería mas que como una amiga, el ver sus dudas sobre el amor y su miedo a ser rechazado fue que se de dio cuenta que el era tan humano como ella,

… pero esto no significaba que ella debía quedarse ahí mirando, si funcionaba o no, ella haría todo lo que pudiera para ayudarlo y protegerlo. Debía ser fuerte, y no esperar que alguien mas resolviera todo. Orihime había tomado una decisión.

…

Desde que empezó a evitar a todos, se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo paseando, siempre terminado en alguna plaza o bosque. El sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol le hacia sentir en paz, bueno, al menos por un rato.

No deseaba verlos, era muy probable que ya supieran lo que había pasado y tendrían muchas preguntas para hacerle, pero no se sentía con fuerzas para encararlos.

Se sentía perdido, sin saber que hacer. No tenia caso arrepentirse, el mismo se lo busco, lo entendía perfectamente, pero le daba tanta bronca la forma en como estaba actuando, sintiendo lastima por si mismo…

Apretando con fuerza el puño, golpeo el suelo. Quería volver con los demás, mas que nada en el mundo, odiaba tanto estar solo… pero no podía… porque si lo hacia…

Ulquiorra escondió su cara entre sus manos. Era un idiota. El era feliz… y tuvo que arruinarlo todo… hiriendo a la persona que mas le importaba…

…

Los alumnos se iban retirando al sonido de la campana. Entre conversaciones, el grupo llego hasta la entrada. Despidiéndose, cada cual se fue por su lado. Ichigo les miro marcharse un instante, para luego voltear de vuelta a su casa. Su paso era lento, sin apuro para llegar, después de todo, no había nadie allí esperándole.

-Kurosaki-kun.-extrañado, se encontró a Inoue detrás de el.

-¿Inoue? ¿Que…?-paro en seco. Podía sentir una gran determinación emanando de ella.

-… se que no soy Rukia-san, ni tampoco soy como Ulquiorra-kun. Ellos dos logran animarte a su propia manera, ya sean con gritos o palabras, golpes o gestos, e visto como ellos logran hacer que sonrías sinceramente. Yo no puedo hacer eso, por mucho que yo ría o haga tonterías, no pudo sacarte de tu tristeza.

-Inoue, ¿de que estas hablando?-el pelinaranja no entendía a lo que ella quería ir.

-Se que te sientes mal por todo lo que esta pasando entre tu y Ulquiorra-kun, lo entiendo, estuve allí. Cuando intente alcanzar su mano, pude sentir su soledad, su tristeza, pero a la vez vi algo más, algo cálido, estoy segura. En ese ultimo momento, el descubrió algo grandioso, quizás pudo entender lo que era ser humano. Y ahora, yo veía eso cada vez que los veía junto a ti, quizás porque eres quien mas tiempo a estado con el… ¿Es él verdad? ¿La persona que amas?

La expresión de Ichigo era de completa sorpresa. El aliento se le fue, a la vez que sintió un calorcito en sus mejillas. Inoue sonrío compresivamente.-Por tu cara me doy cuenta que si. No te preocupes, creo que solo yo lo sospechaba, como que tengo un don para notar estas cosas.

-Yo… simplemente paso, no se cuando…-titubeo nervioso.

-No tienes que excusarte, el amor toma muchas formas, no puede controlarse. Eso lo se, porque a mi también me paso lo mismo… contigo.

-¿Conmigo?

-Si… me gustas, Ichigo.

El movimiento de las hojas al viento fue todo lo que pudo escucharse. Ella... ¿estaba enamorada de él? Rememoro todos los momentos que había pasado con Inoue, y solo ahora lo entendía, su nerviosismo, sus titubeos, su comportamiento torpe, los sonrojos… ¡Por dios! ¡Era tan obvio ahora! Sintió un poco de culpa, todo ese tiempo ella se guardo sus sentimientos y él solo la trataba como a una niña pequeña.

-Inoue… no tenia idea de que tu…-dejo colgada la frase, todo lo que ella decía le dejaba sin palabras. No se veía nerviosa por haberle dicho algo tan personal, mas bien, ella parecía en paz con sus sentimientos.

-Está bien. Lo entiendo, se que nunca seré mas que una amiga para ti, lo supe el día en que me hiciste aquella pregunta. Me costo un poco aceptarlo, pero lo entiendo. Debía haber sido honesta contigo desde el principio.- volvió sonreír, pero esta vez con un poco de amargura.

-Inoue. Lo siento mucho… por no poder corresponderte.- de verdad lo sentía por ella, era una gran amiga, pero nunca la vería de esa forma. La observo, asombrándose de cómo el semblante de Orihime dejaba de estar triste, para trasmitir una gran voluntad.

-No te disculpes, nada de esto es tu culpa. Es mas, yo soy la que debe disculparse por estar hablándote de esto cuando tu tienes otras cosas de las que preocuparte… lo que yo quería decirte era que, no importa que tal mal este todo, yo soy tu amiga, y siempre te ayudare, no importa que. Se que encontraras la manera de volver con Ulquiorra-kun, porque creo él también quiere volver contigo… no se si lo haz notado, pero cuando están juntos, los dos siempre están sonriendo, y creo que eso significa mucho.

-¿De verdad? Tu crees que el también pueda… ¿sentir algo por mi?-exclamo casi sin pensar.

-Yo quiero creer que si, pero supongo que solo lo sabremos cuando se lo digas.-contesto, un poco apenada de no darle la respuesta que el buscaba. Pero al ver su rostro, fue su turno de quedarse muda. El sonreía.

-Gracias Inoue. No digas que no puedes animarme, porque ya lo haz echo… me devolviste la esperanza.

A pesar de lo que había creído, si había logrado que tristeza se fuera, y eso la hacia muy feliz.-No es nada, Kurosaki-kun.

Ambos se miraron en silencio, sabiendo que algo había cambiado entre los dos. Por fin, Ichigo dejaba de verla como una pequeña niña indefensa, sino como la chica fuerte y voluntariosa que era, mientras que Orihime dejaba atrás su imagen de él como el príncipe azul que siempre venia a salvarla, para verlo como su gran amigo, su compañero, su igual.

Luego de que ambos se despidieran, Orihime caminaba a su apartamento, pensado en lo que acababa de pasar. Fue apenas tres días que tuvo esa conversación con Kurosaki, todavía seguía doliéndole el saber que el nunca podría ser suyo, pero, cuando se entero de su pelea con Ulquiorra, él verlo tan deprimido en la escuela fue que todo le quedo claro. Siempre estaban juntos, y solo Ulquiorra hacia sonreír a Ichigo tan felizmente. Fue allí que tuvo esa pequeña sospecha de que a Ichigo le gustaba el moreno, después de todo, no era ninguna tonta, solo un poco torpe. Justo ahora descubrió que en estaba en lo correcto, y la verdad, no le molestaba, es mas, se notaba como los dos se complementaban; Kurosaki con su carácter volátil e impulsivo, y Ulquiorra de carácter mas pacifico y calculador. Ambos se equilibraban perfectamente. Por eso es que decidió hacerse a un lado, no quería convertirse en un obstáculo, no quería que ninguno de los dos sufriera lo que ella. Mientras ambos fueran felices, ella también lo seria.

… Alzo la cabeza, asegurándose de haberse desviado del camino, cuando lo vio. Una persona apoyada contra una reja, contemplando el ocaso.

Ulquiorra.

Se veía tan… solitario. Tan abandonado. Aun cuando era el que el que los evitaba, esa aura de tristeza le rodeaba.

Antes de siquiera pensarlo, su cuerpo corrió, hasta llegar frente a el con la cabeza gacha, con un pequeño jadeo por el súbito movimiento.

-¿Orihime-san?-Ulquiorra se veía un poco sorprendido de encontrarla, aunque mas le desconcertaba su repentino comportamiento.

-¿Porque…?-le llego un murmullo bajo, para luego verlo directo a los ojos.-¿Porque te fuiste?

No recibió respuesta, Ulquiorra solo volvió su mirada al piso con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Nelliel-san ya nos conto a todos lo que hiciste… pero esta bien, te perdonamos, lo que importa es que tu estas bien. ¿Porque te enojaste con Kurosaki-kun? ¿Fue porque no te dijo sobre tu pasado?-Orihime hizo otra pausa, otra vez no recibió respuesta.-Se que yo no puedo saber lo que sientes, que quieras saber tu pasado, pero no creo que alejándote de nosotros lo haga mejor. Por favor vuelve, háblanos, y encontraremos una forma de resolver esto.

De nuevo hizo silencio, esperando haberlo echo razonar. En su lugar, el moreno le dio la espalda, alejándose. Orihime no lo podía creer, tan frio, tan cruel con su indiferencia…

-¡¿Porque estas actuando así? ¡¿Que te esta pasando? ¡Ulquiorra-kun!

-… es mi problema… si que no te metas…

Sus palabras se clavaron como dagas en el pecho. No, esto no podía ser, pero su tono era tan frio, tan indiferente, sin emoción, como cuando era el Cuarto Espada.

Con la frustración cerrándole la garganta, con la furia apretando sus puños, volvía a correr, le agarro del hombro para obligarlo a que la mirara, y le abofeteo con toda su fuerza.

-¡¿Como puedes decir eso después de todo lo que vivimos? ¡¿No te das cuenta que todos queremos ayudarte?... ¿que no ves lo mucho que estas lastimando a Kurosaki-kun…?- jadeo, sintiendo un par de lagrimas a punto de caer. Ulquiorra cerro los ojos, y cuando los abrió Orihime se asusto, nunca en su vida había visto unos ojos tan llenos de melancólica.

-… lo se… es por eso que tengo que alejarme…

-¿Que estas…?-intento decir, pero el moreno se volvió de nuevo.

-Vete a casa, se esta poniendo oscuro.-dijo Ulquiorra antes de correr, antes de que la pelirroja pudiera hacer nada. Se llevo una mano al pecho, él también estaba sufriendo, ¿entonces porque se alejaba? No podía entender lo que estaba pasando.

ººººº

Muy silenciosamente se deslizo por los techos de tejas, sus pasos apenas eran murmullos que cualquiera confundiría con el viento, y así era como lo quería. Un par de saltos más y por fin llego. Ahora venia lo difícil, pero que era la vida sin algunos desafíos. Haciendo uso de toda su agudeza logro penetrar por el sistema de seguridad del Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo.

Continuo moviéndose, evitando a los shinigamis que pasaban, no necesitaba mucho, ya que con su capa especial, ni siquiera era percibida aunque pasaran a su lado, escondida en las sombras. Sonrió gatunamente, la capa de Urahara de verdad que era útil, anulando por completo su presencia espiritual. Continuo avanzando, el lugar no había cambiado mucho a lo que recordaba hace cien años, solo algunas salas nuevas, más libreros, aberraciones en frascos de conserva, lo habitual en ese lugar, pero había un sitio que nunca cambiaba a pesar de los años.

Lotería. La sala de Manuscritos.

Entro cuidadosamente, asegurándose de que no hubiera kidohs de seguridad. No los habían, supuso que ya nadie venia aquí, con toda la nueva tecnología, y la información digitalizada en las computadoras, nadie se molestaba en venir a buscar libros, en especial libros antiguos sobre mitologías, casi de los tiempos en que apenas se había creado la Sociedad de Almas. No sabían lo que se perdían, pensó Yoruichi quitándose la capucha.

Paseo por los pocos libreros que había con aire nostálgico. Aun cuando fuera una niña hiperactiva que odiaba quedarse quieta, los pocos ratos de tranquilidad que tuvo los paso allí, en esa sala. Le encantaban las historias que esos libros contenían, leyendas, mitos sobre antiguos y poderosos hollows y los héroes, que seguramente debieron ser shinigamis, que se habían enfrentado a ellos y que siempre salían victoriosos. Quien sabe si eran verdad, pero parte de lo que contaban tenia que ser cierto, si no, el mundo seria muy distinto a como lo vivían actualmente. Negó con la cabeza, no estaba allí para fantasear, Urahara le había pedido que viniera a la Sociedad para buscar información.

Lo que había descubierto Urahara hasta hora era que Aizen uso el Hogyoku para crear una especie de sello que limitaba el poder del Cuarto Arrancar, sello que se rompió aquella fatídica noche, pero esto no explicaba como fue que Ulquiorra volvió de la muerte, siendo que su espíritu no pudo ser purificado, ni porque había dejado de ser arrancar. Urahara pensó que tal vez fuera un poder oculto que le permitiera resucitar en caso de ser necesario, como una especie de Fénix, pero nunca había oído que tal poder pudiera existir, no en los hollows o arrancares de hoy en día. Lo que lo llevo a la pregunta clave ¿Por cuánto tiempo Ulquiorra había sido un hollow?

La vida de los humanos pasa muy rápido en comparación a la "vida" en la Sociedad de Almas. El mundo de los espíritus es básicamente, una segunda vida, no existen las tecnologías y comodidades que en el mundo de los vivos, excepto en el Sereitei, pero a cambio, no se pasaba hambre ni sed, pero esto solo se aplica a los espíritus sin poder. Ahí también se nace, se vive y se muere, los cuerpos se disuelven en partículas espirituales, pero la esencia, el "alma" reencarna nuevamente en cuerpos de carne y sangre. Solo así se puede mantener equilibrado el número de almas en los dos mundos. Pero Hueco Mundo era completamente diferente. Es el espacio entre medio de los dos mundos, almas perdidas que no pudieron soltarse de sus culpas cuando murieron, obligándolos a convertirse en monstruos sin corazón. Un alma convertida en hollow generalmente olvida cual era el origen de su dolor con el tiempo, solo quedándose con esa hambre insaciable. Olvidaron su pasado, por lo tanto no tienen futuro. Si esto realmente es así, quizás tampoco son capaces de envejecer. Sus cuerpos bajo la mascara estarían congelados en el momento que perdieron su humanidad. Este razonamiento fue lo que llevo a pensar a Urahara que Ulquiorra, tal vez, fuera mucho más viejo de lo que aparentaba, incluso más viejo que muchos de los Capitanes de la Sociedad. Necesitaba saberlo, quizás fuera la única pista para resolver todo este misterio.

Y para eso estaba allí Yoruichi. Que mejor lugar para buscar sobre hollows antiguos que en la sala de Manuscritos… bueno, esto último lo pensó Yoruichi por su cuenta. Esos manuscritos eran demasiado antiguos y vagos para que hubiera algo para resaltar, llámenlo intuición femenina, pero algo le decía que en uno de esos libro había una gran clave para entender lo que estaba pasando. Así que poniéndose seria, inspecciono los títulos con atención. Aunque hubiera leído estos libros hace mas de ciento cincuenta años, al releer los títulos ponía recordar que trataba más o menos cada uno.

Se detuvo. Justo ahí, entre dos gruesos volúmenes, había una pequeño libro blanco, pero el titulo le calo en el fondo de su mente.

"El Día Negro"

Un titulo corto, pero fuerte. Con cuidado, extraño el delgado libro. Su diseño era simple, completamente blanco con las gruesas letras negras del titulo. Supuestamente, no se debe juzgar a un libro por la tapa, pero con este se podía ver claramente que su contenido seria sombrío. Yoruichi lo observo entre sus manos. Este libro le daba una extraña sensación, una que había sentido hace poco, ¿cuando había sido... o con quien?

Se volvió bruscamente al sonido de pasos en el pasillo. Rápidamente guardo el ejemplar en sus ropas, nadie lo iba a extrañar eso era seguro. Se coloco la capucha, y se asomo por la puerta. No había nadie, los pasos eran suaves y lejanos, iban para otro lado. Con la curiosidad picándole, decidió seguirlos.

Con una agilidad que un gato envidiaría, corrió por las sombras. Se detuvo en una esquina, y volvió a asomarse. Alcanzo a distinguir una figura alta, con una haori blanco, ¿un capitán? Solo cuando la luz al abrir una puerta fue que descubrió quien era. Jushiro Ukitake.

¿Que estaría haciendo allí a estas horas de la noche? Con la pobre salud que tenia el hombre y venir a un lugar tan perturbador. Yoruichi pensó en irse, pero Urahara le pidió que sacara algunos datos de las computadoras del laboratorio, y sabía lo pesado que se pondría si volvía sin eso. Casualmente, el laboratorio quedaba justo adelante. Suspirando, camino con cautela para no ser oída por los que estuvieran en la habitación.

-¿… y para que querrías saber lo que descubrir sobre los arrancares?-llego la de Mayuri al otro lado de la puerta.

Pensándolo mejor, quizás pudiera sacar algo bueno de esto. Vigilando que nadie apareciera, la mujer se puso a escuchar la conversación atentamente.

Adentro, Ukitake miraba con seriedad al estrafalario hombre sentado frente a su gran consola, que se asemejaba a un órgano gigante de iglesia.-Es solo un pequeño proyecto mío. Tengo pensado darles algunas lecciones a mi escuadrón sobre los arrancares. Quien sabe si algunos de los arrancares que Aizen creo llegaran a aparecer al mundo humano, solo quiero prepararlos.- mintió el peliblanco, obviamente no podía decirle la verdadera razón de porque estaba allí.

-Oh, pero para eso tienes los libros de la biblioteca.-argumento el científico sin verdadero interés en lo que decía.

-Si, pero solo hay información básica, nada que pueda ayudar en situaciones de emergencia.-continuo el peliblanco, sintiéndose un poco molesto con el esquivo investigador. Mayuri era algo celoso, no les gustaba compartir sus hallazgos con el resto de la gente. Sus ojos amarillos se clavaron en los suyos, pero el no esquivo la mirada.

-… bien.-gruño Mayuri malhumorado. Aunque su humor había estado bastante malo desde hacia un tiempo. Luego de haber sido devuelto a su escuadrón y de unos cuantos días para que pudiera regenerar las partes dañadas de su cuerpo, intento pedir un permiso para volver a Hueco Mundo, pero este fue denegado, no querían tener más bajas solo por una expedición por interés personal. Eso le molesto muchísimo al científico, ya que no tendría especímenes interesantes para investigar. Apretando varias teclas en forma de piano, la información bajaba por la pantalla, para que salieran copias impresas en una ranura a un costado.

-Ahí tienes, información relevante sobre los arrancares, si quieres detalles, pídeselos a Nemu, yo estoy ocupado.

Ukitake tomo las copias en silencio, no eran demasiadas, así que no le tomaría mucho leerlas. Iba a retarse, cuando una pequeña duda le surgió. Mas le valía aclararla ahora.-Oh si. Una cosa más. Hace un par de días, unos de mis chicos me pregunto algo sobre los espíritus. ¿Que pasaría si a un espíritu no le afectara el konzo?

El tecleo paro. Mayuri volteo la silla, con su perturbadora mirada sicótica.-… pregunta interesante… ¿acaso hallaron un espíritu al que el konzo no le funciona?

-No, solo era algo hipotético.-aclaro fingiendo sinceridad. Conocía esa mirada, solo la tenia cuando encontraba algo interesante para diseccionar. Para su buena suerte, el hombre pareció decepcionarse, volviendo al teclado.

-Pst, que pérdida de tiempo. El konzo ha sido usado durante siglos. Los shinigamis borran las cadenas que atan a los espíritus a la tierra con la marca en la empuñadura de las zapakkutos, de esa forma encuentran la paz y automáticamente llegan aquí. Siempre ha sido así, sin excepción. Si el konzo no funciona es porque ese espíritu… no es un espíritu realmente. Han habido un par de casos en que esto ha pasado, en los que rápidamente se descubrió que eran hollows disfrazados o "carnadas" para atraer otros espíritus. Muy pocas veces pasa esto y nunca tuve la oportunidad de estudiarlos por mi mismo.

Ukitake analizo las palabras. ¿Podría ser así? No lo creía, por lo que Rukia conto, el exCuarto Espada llevaba bastante tiempo como Kurosaki, Urahara y los demás, de ser realmente un hollow disfrazado, lo habrían descubierto hace mucho.-¿Y no podría haber otra explicación?

-… que le falte algo esencial… -susurro en forma distante para volver a teclear. Ukitake no entendió que significa eso, pero permaneció en silencio, no obtendría nada más de él. El Capitán del treceavo escuadrón salió de la gran sala, dejando al científico con sus pensamientos, pensamientos sobre aquel hollow que enfrento, ese que no tenia mascara…

El alivio corrió por su cuerpo, al menos ahora tendría algo mas de información que podrían ayudar a los arrancares, encontrar algo que demostrar que no eran peligrosos era lo que necesitaba, quizás así se podría llegar a un acuerdo. Aunque esto le costara su titulo de Capitán, bien valdría la pena por salvar las vidas de seres inocentes.

La luna ménguate le daba algo de luz para caminar, y el viento suave le sentaba bien. Camino con tranquilidad, necesitaba relajarse un rato luego de haber estado trabajando tanto. Tomando bocanadas de aire, se sintió serenarse. Era una lastima que el sentimiento le durara poco, porque a los cinco minutos de caminar de vuelta al escuadrón, se dio cuenta de que lo seguían.

Volteo la cabeza sobre su hombro, todo estaba normal. Volvió a avanzar, un poco más rápido. Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa sensación de ser observado. Continúo un poco mas, ahora pudiendo escuchar claramente pasos suaves, como si ya no le importara ser oído.

Se hizo silencio, tanto Ukitake como su seguidor estaban de pie en medio de una calle desierta. El Capitán volteo, encarando al enemigo. Solo pudo ver su forma, ya que estaba siendo cubierto por la sombra de un edificio. No sabia quien era, su reiatsu era bajo, calmado, gélido.

-¿Quien eres? ¿Que es lo que quieres?-exclamo Ukitake, atento a cualquier movimiento brusco.

En respuesta, le llego una risa, que por alguna razón le causo escalofríos. De repente la atmosfera del lugar se volvió densa, era el reiatsu de esa persona que se estaba dispersando como una lentitud calculada, pero lo que mas le asustaba era esa poderosa aura, completamente negra.

-¿Quien soy? ¿Que quiero? Je… aunque no tenga mucho caso, responderé tus preguntas… -Saliendo de la sombra y sacando su espada de la funda verde, sonrió.

-Soy Ulquiorra, y quiero matar a todos los shinigamis…

**Continuara…**

…O.O … HOLY CRAP!

Seguro que pusieron estará cara cuando leyeron la última línea XD.

Este capi tomo su tiempo, mas que nada porque en vacaciones me pongo mas vaga todavía ¬¬ quería terminar el capitulo la semana pasada, pero no me salía nada. Oh bien, por lo menos ya lo termine, y los enganche con este final XD seguro quieren matarme por dejarlo aquí, con tanta intriga. La tensión va subiendo en cada capi, que seguirá después? 9.9 ni yo se…

A mi me cae bien Orihime, excepto cuando esta toda sumisa gritando "Kurosaki-kun" a cada rato ¬¬U, pero es solo con Ichigo, con los demás ella es mas fuerte y voluntariosa, es por eso que le hago justicia es este capi. Además, para mi, la fuerza de ella es la de dar esperanzas, tal como le dijo Rangiku a Orihime cuando ella le confesaba estar celosa de Rukia. Orihime aclaro las dudas de Ichigo en eso de ir a salvar a Rukia, ella le dijo que no tenia que ganarle cuando peleo contra Grimmjow. Por lo menos para mí, eso es lo que Orihime representa para Ichigo. Además, como que los tres (Ichigo, Orihime y Ulquiorra) tiene un vinculo importante, es por eso que pensé que Orihime seria una buena intermediaria entre nuestra parejita XD.

Y ya era hora que ella aclarara y confesara sus sentimientos, no quiero que después piensen "Ahora que Ichi y Ulqui se pelearon Orihime se va a aprovechar" XD

Bien, ya no se que mas aclarar, ustedes díganme si algo no se entendió y que quieran que explique.

Ichigo: yo quiero que me expliques que rayos esta pasando! Ò.ó Mi Ulqui no haría algo como esto!

Grimm: si! Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con fresa!

Miko: ¬¬ fue culpa de ustedes por vestir a Ulqui de sirvienta, yo me volvería mala si me hicieran eso.

Ichi y Grimm (abrazándose): … T0T no ulkiiii! Vuelve por favor!

Orihime: no fue eso un poco cruel? nnU

Miko: naaa, con eso se queda tranquilos hasta el otro capi ¬u¬ además es mi venganza por no salvarme del FBI.

Para Sansker (otra vez nnU) me alegro que te sorprendas en cada capis, a veces siento que la historia es algo predecible, y yo quiero sorprenderlos a todos cuando llegue el final -3- gracias por mantener el secreto, quizás hayas acertado, pero todo a su tiempo, que la verdad no será mucho. Eso de si Ichi es "pelirrojo" o "pelinaranja" era para diferenciarlo de Renji, como el tiene el pelo mas rojo de los dos no se sabría a quien me refería, ahora con Ichi solo, le digo así en un sentido general, porque así les dicen a las personas de pelo anaranjado ¿no?, espero no te molesto mucho eso nnU

Jeje tengo un fiel LECTOR XD, perdona por la confusión, no suelo enterarme de que haya lectorES en mis fic yaoi, eso me hace feliz, estoy convirtiendo gente al yaoi con mi fic jajajaja!... es broma, a veces se me sube la tontera a la cabeza n.n y si, se que deje unos cuantos fic medio abandonados, no hay día que eso no me pese, debería hacer una subasta haber si encuentro gente que quiera terminar con esos fics XD Babysiting Espadas es en mi lista de espera, es de pura floja que lo dejo allí, voy a ver si me decido a terminar el capi a medio hacer, pero voy andar lenta porque tengo que estudiar para los exámenes finales T0T

Todo lo demás dudas se contestara en la historia, sean pacientes, no falta mucho para que se sepa lo que esta pasando. Gracias por seguirme estos veinte capítulos, sepan que han hecho a una chica muy feliz TTuTT

Hasta el próximo capitulo.

Miko.


	21. Chapter 21

**Resurrección**

_¿Quien sabe cuales son los límites entre la vida y la muerte? ¿Que es esa parte que separa a los hombres de la bestias? ¿Es la razón? ¿La inteligencia? ¿O es aquello que llamamos corazón? Tenía todo lo que cualquier persona podría desear, amigos, familia, una vida feliz. Pero cuando los recuerdos del pasado se van revelando poco a poco, su realidad se vera trastornada a tal punto que ya no se puede ver la fina línea que diferencia el bien del mal. Y si la persona en la que más confías te oculta una oscura verdad ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Continuar como si nada, intentado ignorar un pasado demasiado doloroso como para olvidar, o abandonarlo todo, y a esa persona para cumplir aquella antigua promesa echa hace ya tanto tiempo?_

IchigoxUlquiorra aunque no sea popular, yo los amo :D

Wenas mi amado publico, tanto tiempo, seguro se quedaron intrigados en al capi pasado no? Jeje si soy muy mala y orgullosa de serlo ;D por fin estamos llegando a la parte mas interesante de la historia, desde que me surgió toda la idea de este fic que tengo esta parte en la cabeza. Pero podríamos llegar a esa parte mas rápido si alargo un poco mas mis capis, unas quince hojas estarían bien? Ustedes deciden, por mi esta bien como vamos. En otras noticias, por fin estamos llegando al final de la saga Fullbring, seguro se termina en unos siete u ocho capis más, cuando sepamos que demonios es lo que pasa con Ginjou, y que Urahara e Isshin le digan "eso" que es tan importante que cambiara del futuro de Ichigo. Yo no se ustedes, pero para mi Bleach sigue siendo genial, como hay tanta gente que se quejaba por los personajes nuevos y que la trama apestaba :S Oh bien, que se le va a hacer.

Solo un pequeño aviso, por fin me puse a releer los capis y corregí tantos errores como pude, seguro que todavía quedan algunos dando vuelta, edite algunas frases y cambie algunas palabras para que sonara mejor, pero generalmente esta todo igual, no es necesario que se vuelvan a leer los veinte capis de vuelta nnU lo único nuevo es que me decidí a ponerle títulos a los capítulos, me daba penita ver otros fics con títulos y el mío no XD de aquí en adelante los capis llevaran títulos.

**Bleach y sus personajes son entera propiedad de Tite Kubo. **(Este espacio en venta XD)

**Doppelgänger**

ººººº

Yoruichi salto, aterrizando en un tejado. No tenia lo que Kisuke le había pedido, pero aquella conversación entre Ukitake con Mayuri había sido interesante. Volvió a dar un vistazo al pequeño libro, sintiéndose tentada a abrirlo allí mismo, estaba segura que lo que contenía era todo lo que necesitaban saber.

Pasando las primeras hojas, leyó el primer párrafo.

"_**Desde tiempos inmemoriales la Sociedad de Almas a existido con el fin de mantener el equilibrio entre los mundos, guiando a las almas perdidas y purificando a los que han sido corrompidos por el dolor. Eran tiempos de paz, hasta que el descubrimiento de una nueva raza de hollows casi puso en peligro el antiguo equilibrio junto con la propia Sociedad de Almas. A esta nueva raza se les dio el nombre de Arrancar…"**_

Yoruichi estaba intrigada, debía ser un libro bastante viejo ya que la existencia de los arrancares era algo era ya algo natural para todos, aun cuando muy pocos lograran ver alguno. Hubiera seguido leyendo, cuando una explosión de poder estalló unas calles más lejos, Yoruichi reconoció de inmediato el poder de Ukitake. Guardándose el libro, se dirigió al foco de la pelea. Pero antes de hacer nada, una gran explosión la cegó.

Un poco atontada, logro incorporarse. La calle con los muros y edificios cercanos quedaron destruidos, con humo saliendo por todos lados. Para cuando llego, una de las presencias había desaparecido. Volteando la cabeza por todos lados, encontró el cuerpo herido de Ukitake, apenas emitiendo algunos gemidos.

-¡Ukitake!- la mujer tomo al pobre hombre, llevándolo hasta una pared para que se apoyara. El peliblanco abrió débilmente los ojos.

-¿Yoru… ichi? ¿Porque estas aquí?

-Ukitake, ¿que fue lo que pasó?-ignoro su pregunta, mas importante era saber quien era el causante de ese desastre.

-Fue muy rápido… ni siquiera… pude ver cuando me ataco… ¡cough!-se tomo el vientre, donde una espada le había cortado.

A lo lejos se escucharon sirenas, junto con el ruido de otros shinigamis acercándose.

-Yoruichi, debes irte ahora…yo estaré bien ¡cough!-Yoruichi pareció dudosa, pero sabiendo que el hombre pronto recibiría ayuda, se levanto para irse antes de que la descubrieran.

-¡Yoruichi espera!-le llamo Ukitake nuevamente.-Mantente alerta, el que me hizo esto volverá a aparecer en el mundo humano…

-¿Como lo sabes?

-… porque él me lo dijo… ¡ahora ve!

Asintiendo la mujer salto en el aire, desapareciendo al instante, no por nada la llamaban la Diosa del shumpo. Ukitake miro al vacio unos momentos, para luego dejar caer la cabeza. Ese chico no se parecía en nada a lo que Rukia le había contado, ¿realmente eran la misma persona? Nunca en su vida Ukitake había sentido tal sed de venganza…

Escuchando exclamaciones de sorpresa y horror, el Capitán del Decimotercer Escuadrón se dejo caer el la inconsciencia, esperando despertar pronto.

ººººº

Los sábados por la tarde Karakura era bastante tranquilo, con poco trafico y gente. Mejor así, los ruidos le irritaban, más aun con la ansiedad que sentía. Aun cuando estaba fresco, sentía mucho calor. Estaba nervioso, eso era cierto, pero ya había tomado su decisión. Por mucho tiempo estuvo postergando su confesión, pero ya no más. Las cosas estaban así porque ninguno dijo nada, bien, el rompería el silencio de una vez por todas.

En los tres días que Ulquiorra se había ido, todos continuaron la rutina como si nada, pero había como un vacio allí, no solo a Ichigo le afectado la ausencia del pelinegro. Aunque había sido un poco particular este dia, quizás fuera por lo que hablo con Inoue ayer que le hizo ver mas reanimado, porque cuando estaba saliendo, su padre le dio un sonrisa paternal, murmurando un "Buena suerte hijo" antes de irse para la clínica. Ichigo prefirió no preguntar, no sabia cuanto era lo que su padre sabia realmente, ni tampoco quería saberlo.

Con apenas poner atención al camino pensaba en como debía empezar, aun no tenia las cosas en claro, Ulquiorra era su amigo, tanto así como su luz en el mundo, pero también sentía culpa, no podía evitarlo, fuera un error o fuera el destino, dejo que su oscuridad interior lo dominara, convirtiéndose en un monstruo, corrompiéndose con el mismo poder con el que quería proteger a los que amaba…

… pero ya era hora de dejar de sentir lastima por si mismo…

Toda la noche estuvo pensando en las palabras de Orihime, y fue allí cuando lo entendió. Tenza Zangetsu se lo había dicho cuando le mostro la técnica que por poco le costo sus propios poderes de shinigami. Su poder estaba compuesto por esos dos seres, Zangetsu y su hollow interior, cada vez que usaba su espada, en realidad los usaba a los dos. Su situación con Ulquiorra era algo parecido. El fue el causante de su muerte, pero también le dio una vida, un hogar, y amigos. Quizás todavía sintiera culpa, pero sus sentimientos hacia él eran verdaderos, de eso estaba seguro.

Tenia que aclarar esto, solo así las cosas se resolverían de una buena vez.

-… Ulquiorra…-susurro para si mismo.

-¡ICHIGO!

Sorprendido, desde una esquina vio a una chica con un característico pelo verde. En unos segundos la tuvo en frente suyo, jadeando, tratando de recobrar su aliento. -Ichigo… por fin te encuentro…

-Nelliel, ¿que pasa? ¿Porque estas tan agitada?

-Es Ulquiorra… no lo puedo encontrar en ninguna parte…

-… ¿Que?-sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder.-¡¿Como que no lo puedes encontrar? ¡Pensé que estaba en lo de Urahara!

-¡Lo se!-exclamo la arrancar, muy preocupada.-El siempre estaba afuera todo el día, pero desde anoche que no se en donde esta! Yo pensé que, no se, se había ido contigo o… ¡o algo! ¡Soy tan tonta! ¡Debí haberme dado cuenta que el no estaba bien! ¡El odiaba estar solo y ahora…!

-Nelliel cálmate.- Ichigo le puso las manos en los hombros, acallando a la pobre chica que ya no sabia que pensar.-Esta bien, ahora dime, que fue exactamente lo que paso antes de que se fuera.

-El estaba actuando extraño, no quería hablar con nadie. Pero ayer a la mañana, cuando iba a despertarlo, el grito en sueños, o quizás pesadillas. Creo que eso debió afectarle mucho, porque cuando se despertó, se vistió y se fue sin decir palabra. Pero sus ojos, parecía como si hubiera visto algo horrible.- Nelliel se llevo una mano al pecho, triste por no poder haber echo nada. No era solo ella, el pelirrojo también se sintió inútil. La persona que mas le importaba estaba sufriendo sin que el siquiera lo supiera. Soltando a la chica, calmo sus nervios. El entrar en pánico no iba a ayudarlos.

-El esta bien, lo se, y vamos a encontrarlo. Lo prometo.- tenia que creer que así seria, porque si no…

-Nelliel, ¿tienes idea de adonde pudo ir?

-No, el no me decía nada… -la peliverde medito unos momentos, hasta que su cara se ilumino.-¡Pero me acuerdo que el dijo que le gustaban los bosques de por aquí! ¡Es probable que Ulqui fuera al bosque!

-Cierto, también me dijo algo así.- Ichigo rememoro una ocasión en la que ambos solían charlar cuando no había nada que hacer, Ulquiorra había dicho que le gustaban los bosques de allí, que lo hacían sentir… como en casa… -Entonces buscaremos en los bosques mas cercanos. Vamos a necesitar algo de ayuda.- sacando su celular del bolsillo, marco los números de Inoue, Ishida y Chad.

¿Porque las cosas siempre se tenían que complicar más de lo que ya estaban?

ººººº

Desde siempre, Grimmjow siempre se había guiado por su instinto. Nunca le había fallado, y estaba seguro que no empezaría ahora. ¿Entonces porque demonios no dejaba de sonar como una jodida campana en su cabeza? Era muy molesto, siempre presente allí, en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, como la sensación de ser observado detenidamente, no se lo podía sacar de encima. ¿Que era tan importante para que le estuviera jodiendo así?

"…_¡Puede que este con ustedes y no se que otra mierda, pero jamás, me oyen, jamás seré aliado de ustedes!"_

"…_Al final, no dejaras nada mas que un rastro de destrucción, que con el tiempo será olvidado, al igual que tu… ¿Vale la pena eso?"_

"…_Grimmjow, me prometiste que no pelearías con Kurosaki"_

"…_En cierto sentido nos parecemos, por eso me agradas."_

"…_porque no eres mi enemigo… Grimmjow…" _

"…_Pero… si tú estabas ahí…"_

-… ch'.-se llevo una mano a la sien. Una y otra vez escuchaba esas voces, reprochándole. Las cosas eran tan sencillas antes, si alguien o algo le molestaba, con solo sacar su espada y destruir bastaba. Ahora, lo único que podía hacer era cerrar los ojos, y tratar de calmar sus pensamientos…

Las cosas habían cambiado, y aun que todavía le costaba creerlo, el también. Los humanos siempre le habían parecido débiles, con sus sentimientos, con su amistad, ¿porque preocuparse por alguien más? Nunca había podido entender eso, lo único en lo que creía era en su propia fuerza, devorar o ser devorado, ser el rey o ser el sirviente… no, en realidad, todo este tiempo el solo estaba tratando de sobrevivir, como todos los demás. Así eran las cosas en Hueco Mundo, allí solo contaba la fuerza si no querías terminar siendo la cena de alguien, pero ya no estaba allí, ya no necesitaba esas excusas para matar o destruir, porque en el fondo, tal vez si había algo de humanidad en él después de todo. Aun con el hueco en su vientre, y el pedazo de mascara en su cara, todavía había algo bueno que podía ser rescatado…

En su cara fue formándose una sonrisa de gracia. Quien lo creería, el Espada de la destrucción, Grimmjow Jaeguerjaquez, perdió el deseo por destruir. Si alguien le hubiera dicho esto un par de años atrás, se habría reído a más no poder antes de partirlo a la mitad con su zampakkuto. Pero tenia sentido, no sabia que era o porque, pero algunos arrancares tenían ciertos rasgos que no eran los que se esperarían en hollows. Aunque nadie lo creyera, Grimmjow podía ver mas allá de las apariencias, el que le importaran o no era otra cosa. Como Starrk, el Primera, era flojo, pero en el poco tiempo que se conocieron, nunca actuó como un idiota que hacia lo que quería, como se esperaría de alguien con tanto poder, o Hallibel, siempre cuidando de su fracción como si fueran sus propias hijas, o Nelliel, con su gran gentileza, o él mismo, con su código de honor. Los hollows son destructivos, no se cuidan entre ellos, son malvados, y no tienen honor…

Quizás parte de esto fuera verdad, sino como explicar sus propias acciones, todavía seguía siendo un cretino que buscaba peleas, pero le importaban Nelliel y Ulquiorra, los idiotas de Pesche y Dondochakka, incluso empezaba a creer que Kurosaki y sus otros amigos no eran tan malos. Quizás… si existía la posibilidad de una vida mejor…

-Estúpidos Nelliel y Ulquiorra, tuvieron que contagiarme su estupidez…-gruño, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

El sol estaba empezando a ponerse, tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta. Caminando por una calle despejada, a lo lejos, vi pasar a una chica corriendo, parecía estar muy apurada. Espera, ¿que no era la chica que le había regenerado su brazo aquella vez? La verdad era que no había compartido mucho con ella en lo que estaba allí. ¿Que estaría pasando? Su expresión de preocupación no le parecía que fuera una buena señal. Su instinto volvía a hacer sonar esa campana en su mente. Y su instinto nunca fallaba.

…

El gran hombre paro un momento para recuperar el aliento, manteniendo su particular calma, sabia bien que en momentos así era cuando mas era necesario. Chad miro por todos lados, prestando atención, por algún indicio que le dijera donde estaba a su desaparecido compañero. Le pareció escuchar algo, pero se decepciono un poco al ver a Uryuu apareciendo entre los arboles.

-¿Todavía nada?-le pregunto, también manteniendo la una compostura serena.

-No, nada, ni una pista.

-Hmm… quizás no esta aquí, quien sabe si no esta dando vueltas por las calles.-murmuro el quinsy, disfrazando su frustración.

-Eso podría ser cierto, pero, ¿no crees que es extraño?

-¿Como?

-El no parece el tipo de persona que le guste estar solo, aun con todo lo que a pasado, además tengo una sensación extraña últimamente…

-¿Como si estuvieras siendo observado?

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Porque yo también tengo esa sensación.-contesto Uryuu con expresión mortalmente seria. Se quedaron en silencio, queriendo comprender lo que acababan de decir cuando otra nueva presencia apareció. Una que realmente no esperaban ver justo ahora.

Rukia apareció entre la espesura bastante mas agitada que ellos.

-¡¿Rukia-san?-exclamaron ambos completamente descolocados.

-¿Donde… esta Ichigo?… tengo que verlo… inmediatamente…

-Tranquilízate.-aconsejo el de lentes acercándosele.-¿Que pasa? ¿Porque estas aquí tan repentinamente?

-Algo paso en la Sociedad de Almas.-con expresión dolida, miro al suelo. -Ukitake-taicho fue atacado anoche.

Los dos humanos ni siquiera podían decir nada. Rukia continuo.-Yo… yo le conté todo, sobre los arrancares aquí en Karakura. Tenia miedo de que la Sociedad los llegara a encontrar y los matara, Ukitake-san estaba dispuesto a ayudarnos a encontrar una manera de que las cosas terminaran pacíficamente… pero ahora… ¡dios, esto es mi culpa!

-No Rukia-san, no digas eso.-le consoló Uryuu, poniéndole una mano al hombro.

-Tu solo querías ayudar, no tenias manera de saber que esto iba a pasar.-agrego Chad con voz suave.

La shinigami los miro, un poco mas serena.-Si, quizas sea cierto. Además Ukitake-taicho esta bien, luego del ataque fue llevado rápidamente al Cuarto Escuadrón. Fui a verlo esta mañana, y me dijo que tenia que venir a avisarles a ustedes lo que paso, apenas unos minutos me dieron el permiso para venir, pero no pude encontrar a Ichigo en ningún lado. De hecho, no puedo sentir la presencia de nadie aquí.

-¿Que? Eso no puede ser si…-intento Ishida, pero cuando intento concentrarse en sentir la presencia de los demás, se dio cuenta de que era verdad, no podía sentir nada. Miro a Chad, y por su expresión, adivino que a el le pasaba exactamente lo mismo.

-Es como si algo estuviera bloqueado mis sentidos… -explico Chad. Rukia entrecerró los ojos, esto ya le había pasado, cuando conoció a Ichigo, su gran poder espiritual bloqueo sus sentidos, impidiéndole sentí al hollow que estaba buscado. Pero si ahora estaba pasando lo mismo ¿como era que no podían percibir ese poder…?

-Dios mío… acaso…

-¿Que pasa?-exclamo el quinsy. Rukia se puso a correr rápidamente. Los otros dos la siguieron.

-No podemos sentir las presencia de los demás porque un gran poder espiritual esta bloqueado nuestros sentidos. Pero es un reaitsu tan vasto y sutil que no somos capaces de percibirlo. Ahora mismo, todos estamos sumergidos en ese poder.

-¿Pero quien seria capaz de hacer algo como esto?-pregunto Chad detrás de ella.

-La misma persona que ataco a Ukitake-taicho… Ulquiorra…

…

-Waaaah… corrí por todos lados pero sigo sin encontrarlo., Ulquiorra-kun, ¿porque te escondes…?-murmuro para si mismo Orihime, apoyándose en sus rodillas.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco, estaba arrepentida. Ella sabia que debió haberlo seguido cuando se encontró con el ayer, pero esa profunda tristeza en el la impresiono tanto. ¿Que pudo provocar tanto pesar en el? Aunque, pensándolo bien, no era solo ahora, desde que se encontraron por primera vez que el moreno carba ese aire de resignación, esa lógica tan fría y cruel que el había intentado imponerle esa vez, cuando estaba en Las Noches, como si las emociones fueran algo que nunca hubiera sentido, ni siquiera emociones negativas como la furia o la tristeza (emociones que había visto a otros arrancares expresar), todo completamente borrado de su ser…

Se estaba poniendo oscuro, las luces de las lámparas se encendían a su alrededor. Apretó los dientes frustrada, así seria imposible encontrarlo. Tal vez debería volver con los demás a ver si encontraron algo.

-Espero que Ulquiorra-kun este bien…-murmuro llevándose una mano al pecho.

-Estoy perfectamente bien… mujer…

-¡Akkk!-chillo espantada. Con el corazón a mil, se dio vuelta. Una sonrisa apareció en su cara antes de saberlo. Allí estaba, Ulquiorra estaba de pie a unos metros de ella, mirándola fijamente sin ninguna emoción.

-¡Ulquiorra-kun! ¡Gracias a dios que estas bien! ¡Todos estábamos tan preocupados ti y te estuvimos buscando por todos lados!- exclamo la pelirroja acercándose rápidamente, estaba demasiado feliz que no se dio cuenta de que el la llamo "mujer".

-¿En serio? ¿Porque habrían de hacer eso?- Orihime aminoro el paso. Su voz…

-Porque… somos tus amigos…- su voz tembló ligeramente. Sus ojos…

-Amigos…- su rostro… este hombre frente a ella…

"**!SLASH!"**

-No necesito basura como esa- … no era Ulquiorra.

El horror le impidió gritar cuando el filo de la espada se clavo en su hombro derecho, por encima de su corazón. Con un movimiento rápido, el moreno extrajo su espada, dejando a la chica caer a sus pies, respirando agitadamente, sosteniéndose la herida. Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos en terror, con un par de lágrimas asomándose. Una pequeña risita escapo de los labios de su atacante, estos torciéndose en forma de una sonrisa macabra.

-¿Ni siquiera puedes gritar mujer?... esta bien, todo terminara pronto…-susurro muy suavemente, casi con compasión. La luz de las lámparas se reflejaba pálidamente en el delgado metal que se alzaba a un costado del moreno. Con su otra mano agarrándose del pelo pelirrojo, manteniendo firme la cabeza para poder cortar su cuello limpiamente.

-¿Q… quien eres?-susurro al borde de la inconsciencia.

-… solo el demonio que ustedes crearon…

-¿que…?

Mas rápido de lo que ninguno pudo ver, Grimmjow salió de la nada, dándole un puñetazo al moreno, separándolo de la confundida chica. Por unos segundos, solo se escuchaba sus respiraciones.

-¡¿Pero que mierda Ulquiorra?-exclamo el Sexto Espada completamente indignado por lo que había visto. –¡¿Ibas a matarla así como así? Después de todo lo que paso, después de todo lo que dijiste… pensé… que habías cambiado…

-Nada cambia.- respondió con voz grave, sin parecer afectado por el golpe en su mejilla.-Pretenden ser amigos, pero cuando vean lo que realmente somos, no dudaran un segundo en matarnos.

-¿Y que es los que somos?

-Somos lo que ellos temen, somos los que odian, somos lo que ellos no pueden controlar… somos monstruos…

-Ulquiorra…-pero no dijo más, ¿que podría decir? Aun cuando hacia unos minutos había querido pensar que esto no era verdad, una parte de el todavía creía en lo que Ulquiorra acababa de decir. ¿Porque tener esperanzas si al final, nunca seria visto de otra forma que no fuera un monstruo? Solo… no sabia en que creer…

-Lo ves, tú también lo crees. No hay nada para nosotros aquí, ni nunca lo habrá.

-Yo…- Grimmjow estaba apunto de rendirse, cuando algo tiro de su muñeca. Era Inoue, que como podía, se mantenía despierta a pesar del dolor y el agotamiento.

-No… lo escuches. Puede verse como él, pero ese hombre no es Ulquiorra-kun. El no diría esas cosas tan horribles…

-Te esta engañando, solo te usa para protegerse. Quiere ponernos el uno contra el otro. ¿Le vas a creer a una patética humana?-exclamo Ulquiorra despectivamente.

-¡Ulquiorra-kun es nuestro amigo! ¡Confiamos en el y él en nosotros! ¡El nunca lastimaría a nadie!

-¡Cállate mujer! ¡Nosotros no necesitamos de basuras como ustedes!

Otra vez se hizo un profundo silencio. Grimmjow mantuvo la cabeza baja, escuchando todo lo que le habían dicho. Finalmente, se alzo, mirando duramente a Ulquiorra, para luego dirigir a Orihime, que no había soltado su muñeca en ningún momento.

-Puede que tenga razón, puede que parte de mi sea un monstruo, una bestia insaciable… pero hay algo que no entiendo…-sus ojos se clavaron en el hombre frente a ellos.-¿Porque en todo este rato no dijiste mi nombre ni una vez?

El moreno solo puso una expresión sorprendida, dándose cuenta de su error. Grimmjow afilo aun mas su mirada.-¿Quien eres en realidad?

Soltando un suspiro, Ulquiorra volvió a su expresión neutral.-Que decepción, en verdad no quería hacer esto… ahora tendré que matarte a ti también…

Empuño la espada y ataco. Grimmjow apenas alcanzo a saltar a un lado, llevándose a Orihime con el. Orihime había cerrado los ojos por puro instinto. Se alzo apoyándose en su brazo sano, pero al ver hacia abajo, ahogo un grito. En el pecho del peliazul había un gran tajo diagonal atravesándole, con la sangre emanando libremente.

-Esto es lo que logras por proteger a basura con ella. Todo esto es tu culpa.- tomándose su tiempo, hizo su camino hacia el agonizante espada.

-… vete ahora niña… encuentra a tus amigos… y diles lo que paso…- apretó los dientes, mierda, esto de salvar personas antes de pensar se estaba poniendo molesto. Si no hubiera estado dentro de ese gigai no habría salido herido.

-¡No! ¡no te dejare aquí!-grito testarudamente Orihime.

-Tonta… conozco esa mirada… va a matarnos a los dos sin remordimiento… ¡vete ahora!

-Me salvaste, es justo que te devuelva el favor… ¿no?-aun en esa situación de desesperación, Orihime pudo sonreírle al espada, cosa que lo dejo anonado… ¿era esta la fuerza de la esperanza?

-Que conmovedor, pero esto no cambiara nada. Tu poder no podrá protegerlos a los dos.

-Aun si fuera así, no significa que tenga que rendirme…-Orihime materializo ambos escudos, uno para curar al caído Espada, y el otro delante de ella.

-Tsk… no importa cuanto peleen, al final, en este maldito mundo todos mueren… solos y sin nadie que los recuerde…-apretando el mango de su espada, el pelinegro la alzo, listo a destruir su escudo, junto con sus esperanzas y voluntad.

_-"Siempre e sido yo a la que protegen… Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun, Chad, Kushiki-san, Tatsuki-chan… pero ya no mas… solo por esta vez… quiero tener la fuerza para proteger a alguien que me importa…¡solo por esta vez…!"_

El filo impacto contra el escudo de luz…

-!SHITEN KOUSHUN!

… una explosión ilumino todo. El pelinegro se vio obligado a retroceder. Era imposible, su espada debió haber partido ese débil escudo, sin embargo, había resistido, y no solo eso, incluso logro devolverle su propio ataque. Las quemaduras en su brazo eran prueba de ello.

Así como el, la pelirroja y el arrancar estaban impresionados.-¿Que… fue eso?-pregunto Grimmjow, capaz de sentarse ahora que su herida se iba curando poco a poco.

-No lo se… pero que bueno… que… sirvió…- cayo rendida, aquel ataque ocupo todo su energía.

-¡Chica!-el escudo de curación se desvaneció, permitiéndole atraparla antes de caer al suelo.

-… dime… Inoue…-cerrando los ojos, Orihime se desmayo en los brazos del arrancar. Increíble, aun siendo una humana, herida y sin fuerzas, fue capaz de soportar un ataque así. Quizás los humanos no eran tan patéticos como había solido creer…

-Solo fue suerte… no volverá a pasar.- volvió a hablar el pelinegro, sacudiéndose un poco la ropa.-Como ya dije, no cambia nada.

-Cállate…-gruño Grimmjow.-Antes hubiera creído los mismo, pero luego de lo que viví en este mundo, hay algo de lo que si estoy seguro… mientras no te rindas, siempre hay una forma de salir adelante.- y Grimmjow hizo algo que no había echo en mucho tiempo, sonrió sinceramente.

-Hmmp… patético…

Dio un paso, queriendo terminar con este estúpido espectáculo, cuando un zumbido paso al lado de su oreja. Una flecha brillante se clavo en el suelo.-Da un paso mas y no me contendré.

Uryuu mantenía su arco de luz apuntando la espalda del pelinegro. Le observo por sobre su hombro. Pronto, Chad estaba al otro costado, con su brazo listo a atacar de ser necesario.

-Se acabo Ulquiorra, deja tu espada, o si no…-advirtió Rukia, poniéndose delante de Grimmjow, en ademan protector.

-Hasta que decidieron aparecerse idiotas.

-Solo cállate, vinimos por Inoue, tu estas de más.- respondió Rukia al peliazul con una venita en la frente.

-¿De verdad creen que ustedes tres pueden detenerme?-el aire se volvió un poco mas denso. Todos se tensaron, no quería pelear contra Ulquiorra, pero tampoco podían dejar que las cosas continuaran así.

-No se olviden de mi.-una cuarta figura apareció, usando su poder para contrarrestar el del pelinegro.

-Yoruichi-san.- exclamo el quinsy.

-Siento la demora. No pude sentir sus presencias porque Ulquiorra esta usando su propio poder para contrarrestarlas. Muy listo de tu parte. Pero Rukia tiene razón, esto acaba aquí.

Estaba rodeado por los cuatro lados, dispuestos a hacerle frente si era necesario. En sus ojos podían ver claramente la desconfianza, la decepción, y el temor hacia el… Una sonrisa apareció, y fue creciendo hasta transformarse en una mueca macabra.

-Bien, como quieran. Basuras como ustedes no merece mi atención. La próxima vez… los matare a todos…

Al instante desapareció de la vista de todos. Yoruichi reacciono, yendo tras el. Los persiguió o por un par de techos, hasta que, dándole una sonrisa burlona, Ulquiorra salto en medio del cielo ya negro, y se desvaneció, tanto el como su presencia. Maldiciendo, la mujer decidió volver con el grupo, Orihime y Grimmjow necesitaban ser curados tan pronto posible.

ººººº

Tan rápido le llego el mensaje, Ichigo corrió a la tienda de Urahara. Apareciendo en la sala, se encontró con todos reunidos, incluso Nelliel y sus hermanos, allí mirándole. –¿Quieren explicarme que paso?

-Inoue-san y el arrancar fueron atacados.-contesto Uryuu fríamente.

-¡Eso decía el mensaje! ¡¿Quiero saber como paso y quien…?

-Fue Ulquiorra, Ichigo.- Rukia soltó simple y llanamente, no tenia caso demorarlo mas.

El pelirrojo se quedo en shock, no podía asimilar lo que acababa de oír. No era posible, el no haría algo como esto, el no… el no…

-Ichigo, lo sient-.

-No, el no haría esto, tiene que ser un error… tiene que serlo…

-Se que esto es duro, pero así fue, todos lo vimos.-intento la shinigami, pero Ichigo seguía sin escuchar.

-¡NO! ¡El no podría hacer esto! ¡Lo conozco! ¡Yo…!

-El ataco a Ukitake anoche en la sociedad de almas, y ataco a Inoue y Grimmjow hace media hora. Su poder espiritual estaba presente en ambas lugares, yo misma estuve presente.- La voz de Yoruichi se impuso en toda la sala, a su lado estaba Urahara, sin abanico, y con expresión muy seria.

-Grimmjow dice que no era el… pero Ulqui-kun a estado actuando tan raro últimamente, que yo ya no se…-admitió la peliverde incapaz de mantener la cabeza en alto.

Una sensación de pesadez los embargo a todos los presentes. Que un amigo, en el que todos confiaban, cambiara tan radicalmente, hasta el punto de volverse una amenaza…

Todos dudaban, el único que se negaba a creerlo era Ichigo. Nadie lo conocía tan bien como el, aun cuando se habían peleado, Ulquiorra no se volvería en su contra así. El no quería pelear si no hacia falta, no deseaba herir a nadie, era gentil, bondadoso, amable, un espíritu libre, con una fuerte voluntad… no, Ulquiorra no podía convertirse en un asesino… no su Ulquiorra…

La puerta de la entrada se abrió, el sonido de pasos suaves se iban acercando, y un joven de pelo negro entro.

-… ¿que esta pasando?-pregunto Ulquiorra confundido.

**Continuara…**

Wow, este capi fue un poco complicado, pero por fin lo termine, un capi mas para la colección nn. Ulqui es malo, Ulqui es inocente… ya ni yo se que pensar XD

Me encanta el titulo de este capi, Doppelgänger, no se porque, pero siempre me a fascinado esto de los dobles malvados. Sepan que doppelänger no se refiere solamente a un "gemelo" malvado, el término se utiliza para designar a cualquier doble de una persona, generalmente con intenciones nefastas, también dicen que si ves a tu doble es un augurio de muerte DX o de mala suerte.

Ichigo: si lo se yo ¬¬

Shirosaki: bah, que me importa lo que digas, yo soy el mas apuesto de los dos~

Ichigo: sabes que tenemos la misma cara no?

Shirosaki: … ahora me siento feo.

Ichigo: eso que quiere decir? Ò.o

Muchas gracias por los reviews, manden sus comentarios e hipótesis, ya no falta mucho para que se resuelva todo el misterio que es nuestro Ulqui-chan XD

Y por si no los veo, les deseo un una buena navidad y una gran año nuevo :D de su autora favorita, Kakushi Miko.

Nos vemos, pasen buenas vacaciones.


	22. Chapter 22

**Resurrección**

_¿Quien sabe cuales son los límites entre la vida y la muerte? ¿Que es esa parte que separa a los hombres de la bestias? ¿Es la razón? ¿La inteligencia? ¿O es aquello que llamamos corazón? Tenía todo lo que cualquier persona podría desear, amigos, familia, una vida feliz. Pero cuando los recuerdos del pasado se van revelando poco a poco, su realidad se vera trastornada a tal punto que ya no se puede ver la fina línea que diferencia el bien del mal. Y si la persona en la que más confías te oculta una oscura verdad ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Continuar como si nada, intentado ignorar un pasado demasiado doloroso como para olvidar, o abandonarlo todo, y a esa persona para cumplir aquella antigua promesa echa hace ya tanto tiempo?_

IchigoxUlquiorra porque amo las parejas disparejas XD

Hola, e aquí el capi 22, estoy de vacaciones pero igual tengo que estudiar para los finales de febrero ¬¬ me lleva la cachetada. Por la vagancia me dan menos ganas de escribir, pero igual trato de agregar un poquito cada noche para no perder la costumbre. Y por fin termino la saga Fullbring, yo pensé que tendríamos unos capis mas, pero ahora tendremos que esperar como tres semanas antes de que vuelvan a publicar un capi nuevo del manga noooooo T.T, pero bueno -.-U, Kubo se merece un descanso también, para que se inspire a ver que sorpresas nos traerá de nuevo.

Trato de escribir en otros fics, pero todo siempre me trae aquí, lo siento para los que esperan otras actualizaciones, la pereza es mi mayor pecado, les digo que me va a llevar tiempo continuar con otros trabajos, hasta hora solo puedo hacer la traducción de "Espadas Interviws" porque solo tengo que escribir lo que leo, siento decepcionarlos, tienen el derecho de quejarse T-T

Solo espero que la traducción y este fic los consuele un poco. Les dejo leer en paz. Ah y otra cosa, lei de otra autora que se ponía triste cuando no contestaban su mensajes eso me hizo pensar, yo no soy de contestar todos los reviews que me mandan mas que nada porque no tengo tiempo, yo tengo que venir a un cyber para enterarme de todo, y el tiempo cuesta caro, apenas me alcanza para hacer las cosas que quería hacer. Pero sepan que cada comentario suyo es importante para mi, en serio, me esfuerzo en hacer esta historia por mi y por ustedes :) yo los quiero muchos mis querids lectores.

Los dejo con el tan ansiado capitulo.

**Bleach y sus personajes son entera propiedad de Tite Kubo. **Pero eso no impide que adore a mi pequeño muñequito de Ulquiorra que me compre en la ultima convención *u*. Ahora solo me faltan Ichigo y Grimmjow XD.

**Atrapado**

ººººº

El sol se había puesto completamente, dando paso a una noche fresca iluminada por una gran luna llena en medio de las estrellas. Aunque un inusual silencio se imponía, ni el aullido de algún perro vagabundo, o el ruido de alguna cigarra.

Solamente el sonido de sus respiraciones llenaba la pequeña sala de la tienda de dulces.

Por unos segundos, nadie supo ni que pensar. Pero luego del momento de estupor, Uryuu, Chad y Rukia se pusieron rápidamente en guardia, apuntado sus respectivas armas y poderes al recién llegado. Ahora era su turno de estar confundido.

-¿Pero que…?

Antes de poder decir mas, Urahara ya estaba a su lado, con un gesto de su mano, Ulquiorra sintió como si su cuerpo se desconectara de su mente, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, incapaz de siquiera mover un dedo.

-Lo siento, pero no podemos correr riesgos.-apenas pudo escuchar la disculpa del rubio.

-¡¿Pero que estás haciendo? ¡El no…!- Ichigo por fin reacción. Intento ir con el pelinegro, pero Yoruichi le detuvo poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Cálmate Ichigo, Kisuke solo lo inmovilizo, por favor, entiende nuestra posición.- Ichigo quiso resistirse, pero la expresión casi dolida de la mujer le hizo entender que esto era tan duro para ellos como para él. Apretando con fuerza los puños, calmo sus nervios como pudo.

-¿Que… esta pasando? ¿Porque hacen esto?-el pelinegro inquirió, cada vez mas confundido y asustado.

-¿Donde haz estado? Nelliel-san nos dijo que ayer te fuiste sin decir nada, ¿donde haz estado todo este tiempo?-las preguntas de Urahara eran directas, manteniéndose firme ante la confusión del otro.

-Yo… no lo se… -con esfuerzo, el moreno intento recordar todo lo que había echo, pero se dio cuenta de que, un par de horas de su encuentro con Orihime, todo se volvía difuso. -…creo que me quede dormido, hace unos minutos me desperté y volví cuando vi que ya era de noche… ¿cuanto tiempo estuve afuera? ¿Porque todos están tan así…?

-¡Deja de fingir hacerte el inocente!-Rukia estallo para sorpresa de todos. –¡Confiamos en ti, como pudiste atacarnos así! ¡¿Es que todo este tiempo estuviste esperando el momento para…?

-¡Rukia!-Yoruichi grito. La shinigami reacciono, notando todas las miradas consternadas sobre ella.

-… l-lo siento… es solo… con lo que le paso a Ukitake-taicho, yo no…-paro de hablar, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Nadie la culpaba, todos entendían lo que sentía.

Volviéndose de nuevo al pelinegro, Urahara suspiro, en momentos así, era mejor decir las cosas sin rodeos.-Anoche, el Capitán Ukitake fue atacado en plena calla del Sereitei, quedando en un estado bastante lamentable. Y hace unas horas, Inoue-san y Grimmjow también fueron atacados cerca de aquí. –a cada palabra, veía el horror crecer en los ojos de Ulquiorra. Realmente lo sentía por el chico.-Pero lo que es mas grave es que parece ser que el causante de estos actos... eres tú.

Horror, confusión, angustia, tantas emociones combinadas sentía en ese preciso momento.

-¿Yo?

-Tu reaitsu estaba en ambos lugares, Yoruichi esta completamente segura. Rukia, Ishida y Chad también te vieron… Por favor, no hagas esto mas difícil para todos... ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste anoche?- Urahara se había puesto al mismo nivel que el otro. En repuesta, recibió una mirada completamente franca.

-… no se en donde estuve anoche… lo juro…

Con otro suspiro, el del sombrero volvió a ponerse de pie.-Esta bien, te tomare la palabra por ahora, pero espero que entiendas que vamos a tener que encerrarte bajo vigilancia. Por seguridad de todos y la tuya también.

-¡¿Que? ¡No!-el pelirrojo exclamo indignado. Después de tantas cosas, ¿como podían desconfiar de el de es manera? No era justo! El no iba a permitir que esto continuara…

-… Lo entiendo perfectamente.

Se paralizo completamente. ¿Sin quejas ni preguntas iba a dejar que lo encerraran? ¿Solo así? Apretó los dientes con fuerza, su indignación convirtiéndose en enojo, ¿porque nadie podía ver que algo estaba mal aquí? ¿Por que nadie hacia nada para impedirlo? Y cuando estaba en el punto limite, en el que ni el mismo sabia que podría hacer, sus miradas se encontraron, solo fue un segundo, pero era claro el mensaje que aquellos tristes ojos verdes transmitían…

… total y completa resignación…

Tan era la intensidad de ese sentimiento que Ichigo perdió todo su energía, su indignación y furia se extinguieron como una vela ante un viento helado. Apenas era consiente de todas las demás presencias en la habitación, sola la vaga certeza de que Ulquiorra era llevado a otra habitación…

Otra brecha mas se habría entre ellos… si no hacia algo pronto, aquel lazo que los unía se perdería para siempre…

ººººº

"… _su misión había sido una completa perdida de tiempo. Maldijo al estúpido Octava, era su culpa por estar siempre matando a posibles nuevos reclutas ¿por que tenían que estarle dándole la mierda a el? ¿Eh? Vaya manera de gastar su tiempo, siendo que hacia poco había subido de rango. Sexto, el Sexto Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, le gustaba como sonaba… aunque todavía le faltaba un buen trecho para llegar a ser verdaderamente poderoso, como el Primera… el Primera Espada…_

_El enorme reiatsu lo golpeo tan fuerte como un puñetazo en la cara. ¿Que mierda? ¿De donde venia? ¿Quien…? Al instante que se hizo las preguntas, lo supo. La sala del trono… y era… _

_-Joder…-murmuro, poniéndose en camino. Solo se iba por un par de días y ya estaba causando problemas._

_Aun usando Sonido, el viaje se le hizo eterno, sentía los golpes y choques como si fueran en su propio cuerpo, estaba peleando con fuerza de una forma casi animal, y su contrincante intentaba mantener el control de la pelea, pero difícilmente parecía que lo lograría, si su reiatsu seguía subiendo, toda Las Noches podría derrumbarse en un instante. Ya casi llegando podían verse claramente las paredes y columnas temblando fuertemente, como si pidieran ayuda para soportar tal fuerza. Su propio cuerpo casi estaba haciendo lo mismo, solo su fuerza de voluntad evitaba que se pusiera a temblar de igual forma._

_Su respiración agitándose a cada paso que daba a la puerta, apoyo ambas manos en la puerta… debía entrar, sin importar que lo que pasara… tenía que…_

_Era como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado. Los vio a ambos, con las espadas en alto, la sangre en el aire, concentrados en dar el último golpe… Pero esto no le importaba, lo que realmente le horrorizo, era verlo a él transformado en un monstruo. Esa criatura no podía ser él, no, ese no era el chico que siempre lo perseguía a todos lados, el chico que le gustaba mirar a la luna, el chico que Grimmjow…_

_Con la desesperación ahogando su alma, solo pudo gritar su nombre._

_- … ¡!_

_Sus ojos se encontraron, y al verlo, el monstruo desapareció, todavía seguía siendo aquel niño tonto que siempre le fastidiaba..._

_Y como un cruel chiste del destino, en el siguiente segundo, la espada del shinigami se clavo en su pecho, atravesándole por completo. _

…_No… no… no… ¡NO! ¡No podía morir así! ¡NO PODIA MORIR ASI!_

… _cuando esa luz blanca brillo, tragándose toda la sala y a sus ocupantes. Un silencio puro como la propia luz se impuso… un éxtasis del olvido… un vacio reconfortante… sin memorias… sin penas… sin nada… allí fue donde Grimmjow floto en esa blancura infinita… y olvido todo…"_

De un salto, se sentó en el futon en donde estaba durmiendo. Este movimiento le valió el dolor en su pecho, la herida no se había curado completamente todavía, pero eso era lo de menos. Ese sueño… no, no era un sueño, era un recuerdo, un recuerdo olvidado en el fondo de su mente.

-Tenia razón… si había estado ahí…-susurro para si mismo.

¿Pero como? ¿Porque recordó esto justo ahora? Ya antes había tratado de acordarse de esos años "en blanco" sin tener éxito, no tenia sentido. ¿Que fue lo que cambio que hizo que ese evento volviera a su cabeza?... como si algo hubiera traído esos eventos de nuevo a su cabeza… ¡…!

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.-… Rechazo de eventos.

La voz de Aizen sonaba en su cabeza, fue cuando la muj-Inoue regenero su brazo. "_… el poder de esta chica actúa sobre los llamados eventos que han ocurrido sobre determinados objetos, y los limita, rechaza o niega. Es un poder que puede retornar las cosas al estado previo a cualquier evento…"_

Claro, debió ser cuando ella intento curar la herida en su pecho, esa luz que lo había cubierto todo. Quizás no solo había estado "rechazando" la herida… sino también algo mas, algo que le había impedido recordar, algo como… ¿un sel-?

Las puertas de la habitación se deslizaron, dando paso a la arrancar de cabello verde. Su rostro se ilumino como el sol al ver a su compañero despierto.-¡Grimmjow!

Antes de poder hacer nada, el peliazul se encontró siendo apretado entre los brazos de Nelliel. De no ser por su enorme orgullo, el pobre hombre habría llorado del dolor, aun con el cuerpo falso, Nelliel realmente tenia mucha fuerza.

-¡Estaba tan preocupada idiota! ¡¿Porque me haces preocupar así?-tan rápido como lo abrazo, lo soltó para ponerle una cara molesta, pegándole en el hombro.

-¡Ouch! ¡Pues perdóname por tratar de ayudar a alguien!

-¡Lo se! ¡Es solo que no se lo que haría si algo te pasara…!-apenas las palabras salieron de su boca, ella se cubrió.

-… ¿eh?

-… nada… ¡no me hagas caso! ¡Estuve corriendo tanto que ya no se lo que digo! ¡Jajaja!-la arrancar se volvió, rascándose la nuca efusivamente, la marca en sus mejillas apenas podían disimular el rubor que aparecía. Grimmjow solo se quedo mirándola ceñudo, sin entender en absoluto lo que acababa de pasar. Dejando el momento extraño a un lado, decido hablar.

-¿Que paso mientras estuve dormido? ¿Saben algo de Ulquiorra?

Toda su pena se fue de golpe al escuchar las preguntas. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, enfocándolos en sus manos en su regazo. ¿Como decírselo?... Tomando un poco de aire, empezó.

-Después de que Urahara-san los tratara a ti y a Inoue-san, estuvimos hablando de lo que paso. Cuando Ichigo apareció y se lo dijimos… el no lo acepto… el cree que Ulquiorra-kun no seria capaz de…

-No lo es. ¡Te digo que ese tipo no era el!-exclamo con fuerza, pero al ver el semblante compungido de ella… -… ¿no me digas que tu si lo crees?

-Yo… no lo se.

-¡Mierda Nelliel! ¡Después de tanto joder…!

-¡No me grites!-exclamo la arrancar.-¡Fuiste tu el que nos dejo allá en Hueco Mundo! ¡Luego te apareces aquí amenazándonos, te haces el rebelde que no quiere saber nada de nosotros, rompes la promesa de no decir nada, llevas a Ulquiorra-kun a Las Noches ¿y eres tu el que se molesta conmigo? Algo le esta pasando a Ulquiorra-kun, no se lo que sea, pero hare lo que pueda para ayudarlo… si hubieras visto ayer cuando se fue, parecía como si estuviera asustado de algo…- hizo una pausa, poniéndose de pie.-Cuando le dijimos a Ichigo, Ulquiorra-kun apareció, dice que no tiene idea de donde a estado desde ayer ni si hizo algo. Urahara-san decidió que lo mejor era mantenerlo confinado por el bien de todos, hasta que resolvamos lo que esta pasando... Mejor descansa un poco, ahora te traigo algo de comer…-se marcho con paso desganado.

No había nada con que responderle. Nelliel tenia razón, Grimmjow lo sabia, sabia que se comportaba como un idiota casi siempre, y que en parte, todo lo que estaba pasando era su culpa, pero, ¿habría sido posible evitarlo? ¿Importaba ya? … Tsk, no tenia caso hacer estas preguntas ahora, lo único que sabia era que el idiota de Ulquiorra estaba en graves problemas, y maldito fuera mil veces si solo se quedaba allí sentado como un cretino.

Y empezaría por revelar esas lagunas mentales en su cabeza, no podría pensar correctamente mientras las tuviera, las cosas tenían que ser aclaradas, ¿pero como hacerlo?... llevándose una mano al vendaje en su pecho, una idea se le ocurrió. No sabia si funcionaria, pero era todo lo que tenia.

Joder con esos gigais, haciéndole sentirse tan débil como un humano. Ignorando el pulsante dolor en las heridas, se levanto, dirigiéndose al pequeño pasillo. Miro ambos lados, dirigiéndose a la habitación más cercana. Nada, nada, deposito, maldición, ¡¿en donde estaba?

Deslizando la última puerta, una gran sonrisa apareció. Bingo.

La peliverde estaba confundida. Había traído una bandeja con algo de comida y agua para Grimmjow, pero cuando llego a la habitación, el no estaba ahí. Se puso a recorrer el resto de las habitaciones cercanas, llamándole.

-Grimmjow… Grimmy… ¿gatito? ¿En donde de se habrá…?

Una fuerte exclamación la interrumpió. Apurándose, la chica por fin llego al origen del tumulto.

-Pero que esta pasando aquí?-la escena era una de las mas extrañas que había visto en su vida, y eso que había visto muchas. Grimmjow estaba agarrando de los hombros a una dormida Orihime, sacudiéndola con fuerza, pero aun con los gritos, la pelirroja ni parecía estar caer de despertar.-¡Grimmjow, suelta a Inoue-san ahora!

-¡Joder, despierta de una condenada vez!

Finalmente, luego de haber sido sacudida como una muñeca por cinco minutos, la pelirroja abrió los ojos, un hilo de baba cayendo de su boca.- ¿Eeeeh…? ¿Queee…? ¿Grimm-kun?

Viendo que la chica había despertado, se levanto de un salto, y antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada, alzo a la desconcertada chica sobre su hombro. –¡Waaah! ¡¿Grimmjow-kun?

-¡No hay tiempo para hablar ahora! ¡Necesito que hagas algo para mi!-grito cruzando el pasillo, dirigiéndose a un lugar que tenia en mente.

-¿Pero que le pasa ahora?-se pregunto Nelliel. No le quedaba otra que seguirlo para asegurarse de que no hiciera nada demasiado destructivo.

ººººº

Siempre le había gustado la luna, porque su bella luz plateada era capaz de iluminar los caminos de aquellas almas perdidas aun en las más sombrías de las noches. De pie, en medio de aquella habitación sellada por kiddos, contemplo la luna llena a través de la pequeña ventana, la luz atravesando las rendijas para iluminar tenuemente al único ocupante.

"_Por tener un corazón… odias."_

Apretó levemente las manos. Simplemente no podía quitarse aquellas palabras de la cabeza.

"_Por tener un corazón, tienes un lado oscuro."_

-Cállate…- Aquellas palabras que oído en sueños.

"_Por tener un corazón… robas."_

-Ya basta…- Repitiéndose una y otra y otra vez.

"_Por tener un corazón… te enojas."_

-No mas… -Pero no se detenía, tan frías, tan crueles. Agitándose, se llevo las manos a la cabeza. Cada palabra clavándose en su pecho, las sombras a su alrededor se volvían profundamente negras, como abismos que esperaban que el cayera para tragárselo en esa infinita oscuridad.

"_Por tener un corazón… desprecias." _

-Por favor…- Se acercaba, casi podía ver esos negros brazos atravesar la débil luz de luna que lo protegía. Había algo allí, lo sentía, algo negro, algo horrible que intentaba alcanzarlo. Abrazándose a si mismo, sus uñas se clavaban en su piel. Cerró los ojos, esperando que así la pesadilla se desvaneciera.

"_Por tener un corazón… sientes ira."_

Pero las palabras continuaban, pequeños susurros que ahora sentía como si se los dijeran al oído.

Se detuvo, un profundo silencio corto todo… y era un peor, porque sabia que seguía allí, esperándole, torturándole… pero ya no podía aguantar mas, tenia que abrir los ojos, cualquier cosa era mejor a que la desesperación le consumiera por dentro.

Abrió os ojos… y no había nada. Solo el en aquella pequeña habitación oscura.

"_Por tener un corazón..." _El horror le atravesó como un rayo. Se dio vuelta, y una criatura negra le contemplaba, con esa herida sangrante en el pecho y esos despiadados ojos dorados, exclamo.

"_**¡te quiero todo para mí!**__"_

-¡NO!

Ulquiorra abrió los ojos, estaba apoyado en una de las paredes, con la respiración agitada. Dejo colgar la cabeza. Otra vez lo había visto, como ayer. Esas palabras no le dejaban en paz, como esa criatura, siempre persiguiéndole. Esta era la segunda vez que soñaba con esto, pero había algo tan perturbadoramente familiar en esa criatura…

¿Cuando fue que las cosas se complicaron tanto?... quizás, cuando Nelliel y Grimmjow lo encontraron… No se suponía que estuviera vivo, no se suponía que viniera a este mundo, no se suponía que se hiciera de tan maravillosos amigos… no se suponía que conociera a Ichigo…

No se suponía que nada de esto pasara. Ahora entendía lo que él era. El era…

…un error.

Un error que nunca debió haber ocurrido.

Escucho voces venir detrás de la puerta, pero no podía distinguir lo que decían, quizás eran producto de los kiddos protectores en las paredes. No tuvo que adivinar quienes podían ser, porque unos segundos después, la puerta se deslizo suavemente. Frente a el estaba la persona a la que mas hubiera deseado ver, pero a la vez la que menos quería ver justo ahora.

-Ulquiorra.

-Kurosaki.

Detrás del pelirrojo, Urahara carraspeo.-Los dejare hablar tranquilos. Toca la puerta cuando vayas a salir.-al terminar, se retiro, cerrando la puerta, reactivan el hechizo.

El pelirrojo se sentó, sin abandonar los ojos del moreno. El silencio que alguna vez había sido apacible y cómodo entre los dos, ahora era tenso y ansioso. Ninguno de los dos quería hablar primero, pero sabían que seria inevitable.

Ichigo decido romper el hielo.- ¿Como estas?

-Bien.

-Que bueno.-se sentía estúpido por haber empezado así, pero tenia que decir algo. Suspirando, volvió a abrir la boca.- ¿Por qué no hiciste nada? Dejando que te encierren así, tú no eres así.

-Dime como soy entonces Kurosaki.-fue la vaga respuesta. Ichigo apretó los puños, frustrado.

-¿Porque te quedas sentado dejando que piensen que tu fuiste el responsable de los ataques? No eras tu, nunca harías algo como esto, lo se.

-… ¿Lo sabes?- a esto, Ulquiorra sonrió casi con burla. -Así como sabias lo de los Espadas...

-Ulquiorra... no sabes cuanto siento haberte mentido.-hizo una pausa, sabia que no tenia excusa para lo que hizo, lo único que podía hacer era ser honesto.-Fui egoísta, por esconderte la verdad, sabia que tarde o temprano terminarías recordándolo, pero no quería aceptarlo…

Sus puños se apretaban tanto que se estaban poniendo blancos. Tenia que decirlo, era ahora o nunca.-No quería aceptarlo porque… porque…

-¿Kurosaki?-el moreno no entendía porque el súbito nerviosismo, ¿que podía ser tan importante para ponerlo así?.

-… porque yo… ¡porque yo me enamore de ti!

-…-Ulquiorra se quedo sin aliento.

-Solo así… quizás te quise desde el momento en que nos encontramos. Ir a la escuela, almorzar en le techo, ir de compras, las peleas con Kon, todas las cosas que hicimos juntos eran increíbles, por triviales que fueran. Y yo no quería perder eso… y tuve miedo… miedo de que si recordabas que habíamos sido enemigos… que yo te…-su voz se quebró abruptamente, no podía decirlo, no podía.-… si lo recordabas… quizás tú ya no… querrías estar conmigo… de que te irías… y si te fueras, yo ya no sabría que hacer conmigo mismo…

Ulquiorra no podía ver la expresión del pelirrojo, que fue agachando la cabeza en cada oración, pero podía adivinar cómo se sentía por el tono dolido con el que hablaba. Sentía su garganta cerrarse, y punzadas en el pecho. Le dolía tanto verlo así, al pelirrojo siempre animado, gruñón, apasionado, se había acostumbrado tanto a que fuera así, que verlo ahora así tan abatido era casi insoportable. Quería tanto ir a abrazarlo, que encontrarían una forma de salir de esta…

Pero no lo hizo.

-Kurosaki… no sé qué decirte… necesito tiempo para pensar.-murmuro con el tono mas neutral que le salió. Hizo la cabeza a un lado, enfocándose en una pared. Hizo falta toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ver al chico que se levantaba e iba a la puerta, porque si lo miraba, sabía que se derrumbaría. Ichigo pareció entender lo que estaba diciendo, lentamente se levanto y toco la puerta. Lo había hecho, se lo había dicho, y aunque le puso triste que él no pudiera si quiera darle una respuesta, el no le rechazo… tal vez todavía había esperanzas…

La puerta se abrió y se cerró. Estaba solo de vuelta. Llevándose las rodillas al pecho, abrazos sus piernas, escondiendo su rostro en ellas. Se mordió los labios con fuerza, para evitar que de estos salieran aquellos lamentos que tanto deseaba liberar.

Siempre le había gustado la luna, porque su bella luz plateada era capaz de iluminar los caminos de aquellas almas perdidas aun en las mas sombrías de las noches… desafortunadamente, él era la excepción.

ººººº

-¡Guauuu! ¡¿Qué es este lugar? ¡No sabía que hubiera una agujero tan grandote debajo de la tienda!-exclamo Nelliel al ver la gran caverna subterráneo bajo la tienda.

-Jaja yo dije lo mismo cuando vine aquí la primera vez.

-¡¿De veras? ¡Tenemos tanto en común!

-¡Sí! ¡Hasta casi tenemos la misma talla de corpiño!

-… podríamos, por favor, ¡¿NO HABLAR ESTUPIDECES Y PORNERNOS SERIOS DE UNA JODIDA VEZ?

Luego del a gritada ambas mujeres pudieron destaparse los oídos.- ¿Para qué me gritas si tu fuiste el que nos trajo aquí en primer lugar?

-Yo solo quería traerla a ella, tu solo estas aquí de metida que eres Nelliel.- gruño el peliazul. La arrancar se cruzo de brazos ofendida, pero no le contesto. Contento con esto, Grimmjow se volvió a Orihime, la cual todavía le contaba escuchar con normalidad.

-Mujer… Inoue…-empezó, sintiéndose un poco raro por llamarla por su apellido. Ella le miraba expectante.-Tu poder, el "rechazo de eventos", ¿también puede traer de vuelta recuerdos que fueron olvidados?

-… no, hasta donde se, mis poderes siempre los he usado para curar ¿es que tu…?

-Algo así… creo…-Grimmjow se llevo una mano al pelo. Genial, lo que fuera que ella hizo, no tenia idea de cómo lo hizo.

-Grimmjow, ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer?-intervino Nelleil con seriedad.

Se rasco la nuca incomodo, no le quedaba más que explicarles.-Fue cuando lleve a Ulquiorra a Las Noches, él dijo algo sobre revelarse contra Aizen…-titubeo un poco, ni el mismo entendía lo que le pasaba.-Y que yo lo vi, pero solo ahora lo puedo recordar, en parte al menos. Era como si algo bloqueara mis memorias, solo cuando ella me curo fue que algo empezó a salir… tengo que saber que mas olvide, y porque lo hice, no pude olvidar algo así porque si, ¿verdad?

Ambos mujeres estaban asombradas. Nunca antes habían visto al peliazul así de preocupado, esto le estaba molestando mucho.

-En verdad no se que fue lo que hice, yo solo estaba curándote.- Orihime frunció el ceño, pensando alguna forma de ayudar. -Podría cubrirte con mi Shotten Keshun, pero si no tengo algo concreto que "rechazar", no se si funcione.

-…

-…

-…

-¡Ya se!-exclamo la peliverde con una sonrisa. De la nada, la chica salto y golpe fuertemente en la cara al pelizul.

-¡EY! ¡¿Que carajos fue eso?

-Si estas herido, Orihime-san te curara y quizás te ayude a recordar más.

-¡Eso podría servir!-la pelirroja le apoyo emocionada. Grimmjow no estaba muy convencido, y a los veinte puñetazos, ya estaba más que harto.

-¡YA BASTA! ¡DEJA DE PEGARME MIERDA!-alcanzo a esquivar un patada voladora.-Esto no esta funcionando, tus puñetazos se curan muy rápido, así no va a pasar nada.-suspirando, se apoyo en una piedra. Golpes o patadas no servirían, necesitaba algo mas profundo, te tardara en ser curado… en ese momento, se acordó de aquella vez cuando secuestro a Orihime para que curara a Kurosaki, noto que a la chica le costaba mas curar heridas con fuertes marcas de reiatsu… tal vez…

-¿Que es este escándalo?

Bajando con paso apurado, Rukia, Uryuu y Chad llegaron con los otros tres.

-Nos preocupamos cuando no te encontramos en la cama Inoue.-la shinigami llego junto a la pelirroja.

-¡Aah chicos! No es nada, estoy bien. Grimm-kun me trajo aquí porque quería que le hiciera un favor.-rio un poco abochornada. Los tres recién llegados le dieron un vistazo al arrancar, no muy seguros de si podían confiar en el, teniendo en cuenta los anteriores encuentros, quien podía culparlos. Más Nelliel sabia que con todos ellos allí, no podrían seguir con lo que estaban haciendo, sabía que al peliazul no le gustaba que otros se metieran en sus asuntos.

-Grimmjow, dejémoslos aquí. Ahora necesitas descansar, mañana continuaremos.

Espero alguna queja o insulto de el, que se obstinara en seguir, pero el asintió, poniéndose de pie y caminando. Miro su espalda, ¿así nomas iba a abandonar?... no, lo conocía demasiado bien, el iba a hacer algo, estaba segura de ello. Pero antes de poder siquiera dar un paso, Grimmjow, que hacia que se dirigía a las escaleras, agarro a la pelirroja por detrás, tapando su boca. Fue demasiado rápido, que nadie pudo adivinarlo.

-Que nadie se mueva, o le rompo el cuello a esta chica.

-¡¿Grimmjow, que estás haciendo?-grito la peliverde horrorizada por lo que veía.

-Ya viste lo que hicieron con Ulquiorra, que les impide hacer lo mismo conmigo o contigo. No voy a dejar que me encierren…

-¡Ya basta Grimmjow! ¡Nadie va a encerrarte, ellos solo están tratando de ayudarnos! ¡¿Porque tu…?

-Tsk, es igual, no van a dejarnos ir…-su tono se volvió cada vez mas grave.-… dentro de este cuerpo no puedo hacer nada… ¡PERO AL MENOS ME LLEVARE A ESTA CHICA CONMIGO AL INFIERNO!

"**SLASHHH!"**

-…¡NOOO!

Corrió hacia el desfalleciente cuerpo de Grimmjow, cayo de rodillas y puso su cabeza en su regazo, una firme flecha de luz azul atravesaba su pecho. Orihime se volvió hacia el quinsy horrorizada. -¡Ishida-kun! ¡No tenias que hacer eso!

-Yo… no le apunte al pecho… fue él quien se movió.- respondió Uryuu con una marcada expresión de sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué?-exclamo Rukia ahora.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque lo hiciste? ¡Grimmjow! ¡Di algo!-Nelliel estaba devastada, sus amigos iban cayendo uno a uno, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada.

-… lo… lamento Nel…

Sus ojos se abrieron hasta más no poder. Grimmjow dijo... ¿que lo sentía? ¿Estaba alucinado? ¿Era esto solo una pesadilla?

-Tuve que hacerlo… solo así funcionaria…-apretó los dientes, le era difícil hablar con esa cosa clavada allí..

-Grimmjow-kun, fingiste todo para que así yo te curara, ¿cierto?-Orihime fue quien aclaro las cosas.

-Hmp… no eres tan tonta como pareces.-el arracnar casi se rio.-Todos ustedes son como Kurosaki… ninguno iba a atacarme… a menos que les diera una razón para hacerlo.

-Entiendo.- Orihime le devolvió la sonrisa.-Solo espero que esto funcione. -Sin perder más tiempo, convoco su escudo sanador.

-Idiota, te voy a dar un gran paliza cuando te hayas curado.-le advierto Nelliel, pero ms aliviada de saber que el estaría bien.

-… si, lo que sea…

-¿Alguien puede explicarnos lo que esta pasando aquí?-la shinigami se cruzo de brazos, un poco molesta y bastante confundida, al igual que los otros dos chicos a su lado.

-Jeje.-ambas chicas sudaron la gota gorda. Esto iba a ser complicado.

ººººº

Lo pensó mucho, y su decisión estaba tomada. Así era como debía ser… aun cuando fuera en contra de sus deseos.

Con calma se levanto y camino hasta quedar en el centro de la habitación. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Por el bien de todos, el debía…

Miro sus manos duramente. Podía sentir aquel poder crecer dentro suyo, cada día iba aumentando, tan solo necesitaba concentrarlo en sus palmas, ni siquiera necesitaba del guante espiritual.

Ulquiorra suspiro. El nunca pidió tener este poder, no era justo, solo… Ya ni siquiera podía confiar en si mismo…

Miro a las puertas, todos seguramente debían estar preocupados, intentado averiguar cómo resolver todo este misterio. Desde que apareció, solo les había creado problemas…

… pero ya no tendrían que lidiar con ellos nunca mas…

-… me habría gustado quedarme un poco mas.- susurro, sonriendo tristemente.

Alzando su mano, la enfoco a la pared con la ventana.-Supongo… que este es el adiós… Hadou Nº 32… Okasen.

"**¡KABOOOM!"**

LA explosión fue de tal magnitud que sacudió a toda la tienda. Todos alzaron la cabeza, sin poder, sin querer, creer lo que significaba esta explosión.

Tan rápido como pudo, Ichigo fue hasta la habitación cerrada, encontrándose con Urahara con la puerta abierta.-Urahara-san, ¿que…?-la sorpresa le impidió terminar. En la habitación, en la pared de enfrente, se habría un enrome agujero… y Ulquiorra no estaba por ningún lado.

-¿Porque?

-… Kurosaki-san…

-¡No! ¡Sé lo que estas pensando! ¡Estas pensado que el escapo porque crees que el fue el responsable de los ataques! ¡Pero eso no puede ser! ¡El no… el no…!

-¡Kurosaki!- volvió a decir Urahara, con un tono mas imponente, Ichigo se callo de inmediato, en su rostro reflejándose su profunda perturbación. A esto los ojos del rubio se suavizaron.-… nunca dije que pensara eso, pero algo raro esta pasando aquí, y el comportamiento de Ulquiorra-san no nos esta ayudando…

-Tiene que haber una razón… lo se… el no quiso verme, porque había algo que no quería decirme… -apretando con fuerza el puño, lo descargo contra la pared mas cercana.-Mierda Ulquiorra, me dices que me habrá a los demás, pero eres tu el que se esta alejando ahora… eres un hipócrita…

Pensó en aquel día bajo la lluvia, lo que habían hablado, cuando todo precia estar bien, cuando Ulquiorra era feliz…

-Lo traeré de vuelta, sin importar que… lo hare.

Sin perder un segundo más, el pelirrojo salió por el agujero en la pared, intentando dar con el paradero del pelinegro. Urahara le vio irse, para nada sorprendido con esto. Era más que evidente la fuerte conexión que había entre ellos... Negó con la cabeza, el también debía ponerse a trabajar y avisarle a los demás lo que acababa de pasar.

…

¿Por qué a veces cosas terribles le pasaban a las personas buenas? Era una de las preguntas que últimamente rondaba por su cabeza. La repuesta era simple, tan simple que incluso te negarías a aceptarla.

Porque si.

Cosas horribles le podían a pasar a personas que nunca habían echo nada malo _porque si._ Solo por azar del destino, mala suerte, dictados de dios, tantas escusas, pero ninguna capaz de hacer que las heridas dejadas por estos dictados de dios dejaran de doler. No quería creer que todo lo que estaba viviendo solo era un mero capricho del destino, tenía que haber una razón, porque sino, todo este pesar, todo esta tristeza, toda esta angustia, no valdría para nada.

El exCuarto Espada corría por las calles oscuras, sin importar la dirección, solo tenía que alejarse tanto como pudiera, por el bienestar de sus amigos. Si se quedaba con ellos, mas cosas malas sucederían. No podía recordar lo que hizo luego de su pequeño encuentro con Orihime ayer. Estaba tan perturbado por la pesadilla que había tenia aquella mañana, por los recuerdos, por todo lo que estaba pasando, que solo quería ir a un lugar tranquilo, y por un par de horas, olvidar sus problemas, alejarse de todo. Creía que se había quedado dormido… pero… ¿y que tal si no fue así? ¿y qué tal si aquel monstruo que veía en sus pesadill… en realidad estaba dentro de él?

¿Podía ser que a medida que mas iba recordando, aquella criatura iba ganando mas fuerza? ¿Y si realmente había sido el quien había atacado a Orihime-san y Grimmjow sin darse cuenta?... Su poder se estaba haciendo mas grande, y llegaría el momento en que no podría controlarlo, y terminaría lastimando a todos aquellos que tanto amaba… si eso pasaba… no podría soportarlo…

Por eso era que estaba escapando, desaparecería de la vida de ellos, solo así podría protegerlos. Era la única manera, aun si eso significaba quedarse solo por el resto de su vida…

-Es así… como debe ser… lo siento… Ichigo…

-¡ULQUIORRA!

Esa voz, ¿sería posible…? Demonios, allí estaba detrás de él. Intentado ignorar sus gritos, continuo corriendo, tratando de perderlo, no podía dejar que le alcanzara por nada en el mundo, porque si lo hacia…

-¡Ulquiorra detente! ¡Por favor!

A cada paso, a cada grito, se le hacia mas difícil continuar. _"Por favor... no hagas esto… no me hagas volver…" _suplicaba en su mente, pero el pelirrojo se iba acercando mas y mas.

Finalmente, ya casi sin aliento, termino deteniéndose bajo una lámpara de calle. Su respiración agitada se confundía con la del otro chico a sus espaldas.

-Ulquiorra… vuelve conmigo.

-… no puedo…

-¿Por qué no? dímelo, por favor, ¿que es lo que te hace sentir así?

- Kurosaki… yo…-¿se lo diría? No había nada mas que quisiera hacer en el mundo… pero había algo que no le dejaba, que le hacia sentir que no merecía el amor de Ichigo. Algo profundo en su pecho… ¿culpa? Culpa... ¿de que?

-Yo… perdóname…

-¿Qu-?

Cuatro poderosos reiatsus se hicieron sentir. Al segundo, cuatro shinigamis aparecieron alrrededor del pelinegro. Renji Abarai, Shunsui Kyoraku, Toshiro Hitsugaya y Byakuya Kuchiki.

-Por fin te hemos encontrado Ulquiorra Cifer.

**Continuara…**

Ahora Ulquiorra fue encontrado por los shinigamis, que pasara?...

Ahora sí que me van a querer matar, siempre los dejo en el momento de mas intriga XDDDD pero solo así estoy segura de que querrán leer el capitulo que sigue muahahaha!

Ah y les gusto el pequeño toque NellGrimm, para mi ellos son una linda pareja n.n y tenía ganas de ponerla por aquí, es de las pocas parejas hetero que me gustan.

Nell: pero que dices? Si a mi no me gusto el idiota ese que solo se la pasa gritando e insultando!

Miko: y porque te encontré la otra vez mirando las fotos de Grimm semidesnudo que descargue de internet el otro día? ¬u¬

Nell: las abrí por error! Yo quería ver las de Ichigo-kun! O/o

Miko: entonces como explicas la baba en mi teclado?

Grimm: ¬/¬ y yo quiero saber porque tienes fotos mías en tu cochina computadora

Ichigo: mejor nos vamos por un café, vaya a saber cuánto va durar esto ¬¬

Ulqui: si, quizás será el último momento de calma que tendremos en los próximos capítulos

Aquellas palabras de la pesadilla de Ulquiorra en realidad es uno de los poemas que Ulqui dice (solo que un poco modifica), creo que esta es la version del manga. Lo aclaro por si se les hizo familiar XD.

Por cierto, no sé si habrían oído, pero los que les hacen las voces a los personajes sacaron un sigle cantando los openings y endings de la serie, esta INCREIBLEMENTE GENIAL! Hasta lo puse en mi reproductor para escucharlos todo el tiempo, amo los temas de Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Ichigo, Hallibel y Nnoitra, son los más geniales. Así que acá les dejo el link para descargarse los temas, un pequeño regalito para todas aquellas lindas personas que me han leído hasta este capítulo n.n

http : / www . 4shared . com / file / 5z_0SJ5R / Blecon_Bleach_Concept_Covers_2 . html

(Solo borren los espacios)

Bien, esto es todo por ahora, en la próxima Uuu! Lo que se viene va a ser intenso jaja

Muchas gracias por leerme :)

Miko.


	23. Chapter 23

**Resurrección**

_¿Quien sabe cuales son los límites entre la vida y la muerte? ¿Que es esa parte que separa a los hombres de la bestias? ¿Es la razón? ¿La inteligencia? ¿O es aquello que llamamos corazón? Tenía todo lo que cualquier persona podría desear, amigos, familia, una vida feliz. Pero cuando los recuerdos del pasado se van revelando poco a poco, su realidad se vera trastornada a tal punto que ya no se puede ver la fina línea que diferencia el bien del mal. Y si la persona en la que más confías te oculta una oscura verdad ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Continuar como si nada, intentado ignorar un pasado demasiado doloroso como para olvidar, o abandonarlo todo, y a esa persona para cumplir aquella antigua promesa echa hace ya tanto tiempo?_

IchigoxUlquiorra porque se me dio la gana XD ya me estoy quedando sin frases para decir aquí.

Muy buenos días a todos, como siempre, me siento feliz de que este leyendo mi ya largo fanfic, estamos llegando a la parte mas tensa, se que siempre estoy diciendo que el misterio se revelara pronto XD pero juro que en unos dos o tres capítulos mas la verdad saldrá a la luz. Anduve algo floja porque estaba preparándome (algo nomas) para el final de gramática inglesa ¬¬, y también me había puesto a leer el manga de EatMan, que es algo viejito, como de los 90's, pero muy recomendable para los que les gusten mangas de ciencia ficción, aventura y algo de misterio. Me había olvidado lo mucho que me gustaba Bolt Crank n/n siempre tan misterio y guapo º¬º jeje y ahora ando con el de KatekyoHitman Reborn por curiosidad, ahora entiendo porque es tan popular ese manga, me encanta Lambo adulto, pobre, nada le sale bien XD. Okey, no digo mas, están aquí para saber que pasara con Ulqui, no a que les diga la historia de mi vida nnU. Al capitulo.

**Bleach y sus personajes son entera propiedad de Tite Kubo.** Ya empezó al ultima saga, aunque según una de las ultimas entrevistas de Kubo, Bleach solo esta a la MITAD de la historia… uy si esto es la mitad, no me imagino que mas esta por venir O3o!

**Ultima Noche**

ººººº

-Extraño…-fue la única palabra que a Rukia se le ocurrió para describir lo que sucedía.

-¿Y creen que esto funcionara?-pregunto ahora Chad con seriedad.

-No estamos seguras, es él quien debe averiguarlo.- respondió Orihime un poco decaída, en verdad esperaba que funcionara.

Todos dieron un vistazo al peliazul inconsciente a unos pasos. Al poco de que la pelirroja empezara a curarlo, Grimmjow cayo en un sueño repentino, nadie estaba seguro de si era buena o mala señal. Intentarían despertarlo cuando su herida en el pecho estuviera completamente curada, en lo que esperaban, Nelliel y ella se pusieron a explicar todo lo sucedido.

El silencio se hizo una vez más. Aun cuando todos tenían diversos pensamientos entre si, estos daban vueltas a lo que estaba aconteciendo; El raro comportamiento de Ulquiorra, Ichigo como loco, agreguemos la situación con Grimmjow a la olla. ¿Que mas podría pasar…?

Precisamente, fue cuando lo sintieron. Algo había explotado muy cerca de allí, e incluso la tierra tembló un poco y algunos pedazos cayeron del techo pintado de cielo. Por reflejo, todos se pusieron de pie, exceptuando a Inoue.

-¿Que habrá sido eso?-exclamo Uryuu, hablando por todos.

-Obviamente, nada bueno.- rápidamente, la shinigami empezó a subir las escaleras, siendo seguido por los dos hombres.

-Quédate con Grimmjow, volveré tan pronto pueda.-dijo Nelliel mientras se iba con los demás. Orihime también hubiera querido ir, pero entendía que era más necesaria allí. Suspiro pesadamente, observando al arrancar, que cada tanto hacia algún gesto en sueños.

Se llevo una mano al pecho, con expresión dolida. Lo sentía…

…las cosas iban a ponerse mucho peor.

ººººº

La luz de la lámpara parpadeo un par de veces. Los tres capitanes no mostraron ninguna emoción o sorpresa de ver a un viejo enemigo después de tanto.

-Ulquiorra Cifer, Cuarto Espada del ejército de Aizen ¿quien habría creído que te esconderías precisamente aquí?-exclamo Toshiro, cruzándose de brazos.

-Fue difícil encontrarte debido a ese gigai, no pensé que Urahara-san ayudara a viejos enemigos.- Shunsui murmuro con una media sonrisa, como si se tratara de un chiste.

Esta era la primera vez que Ulquiorra se encontraba con shinigamis de nivel tan alto, sus reiatsus le abrumaron un poco. Era más que obvio que no podría escapar de ellos… pero, de lograrlo, ¿adonde iría? ¿Que seria de él? Después de todo, no era más que una existencia inútil que solo causaba problemas.

-¿Que… es lo que harán con el?

Todos se volvieron a la figura del Kurosaki. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, deseando hacer algo, pero no sabia que. Los tres capitanes se tomaron su tiempo, con sus expresiones frías y analíticas, expresión que Ichigo odiaba, porque ya podía adivinar lo que le iban a contestar.

Fue Byakuya quien hablo.

-Eliminarlo.

Sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo. ¿Eliminarlo? ¿Solo así? ¿Ni siquiera consideraban lo que Ulquiorra o él sintieran? Una gran furia e indignación empezaba a crecer. Su cuerpo reacción antes de pensar, y se habría lanzado contra Byakuya de no ser porque Renji fue mas rápido, sujetándolo.

-¡¿Como puedes decir eso tan fríamente?

-¡Ichigo cálmate!- le grito Renji, no quería que su amigo empeorara las cosas.

-¡Él no es un hollow como cualquier otro! ¡Tiene emociones y sentimientos! ¡El nos ha ayudado! ¡Es nuestro amigo! ¡No pueden solo venir y eliminarlo!

-¡Kurosaki!-exclamo ahora Toshiro muy seriamente.-Fue parte de las filas de Aizen, secuestro a Inoue Orihime, llevándola a Hueco Mundo para hacernos creer que era una traidora.

-Lo hizo porque se lo ordenaron.-intento responderle.-El no sabia lo que hacia, fue Aizen quien…

-No importa si eran ordenes de Aizen, no cambiara el echo de que las hizo.-fue la inclemente respuesta de Byakuya. -Además, el capitán Jushiro Ukitake fue atacado ayer por el. No puedes decir que eso fueron órdenes.

El Capitán de la Sexta división dio unos pasos, quedan frente el otro pelinegro. Con un movimiento suave, desenfundo su espada, poniendo el filo en el cuello del Ulquiorra. Ichigo se puso tieso. Ambos hombres se miraron con firmeza, como intentado descubrir que había en la mente del otro.

-Contesta ¿porque atacaste a la Sociedad de Almas?

-… - Ulquiorra se mantuvo impasible.

El filo rozo la delicada piel, logrando una pequeña herida, aun así Ulquiorra no se inmuto.-No me gusta repetir mis palabra. Contesta o acabare con tu existencia ahora mismo arrancar.

-¡El no es un arrancar!-intercedió Ichigo. Sabia perfectamente que Byakuya era capaz de cumplir con sus palabras al pie de la letra.-Hace mucho que dejo de ser un hollow… ¡No puedes matarlo como si no fuera nada!

-Kurosaki, te estas esforzando mucho a proteger al hombre que quiso matarte.-exclamo Toshiro con una ceja arqueada.-¿Acaso lo haz estado ayudando? De ser así…

-¿Y que si lo ayude?-respondo con mirada fiera, zafándose del agarre de Renji, pero manteniéndose en su lugar.-Ya les dije que el no es un hollow. Un grupo de esas cosas iban a comérselo cuando lo encontré, no podía quedarme sin hacer nada. ¡El no a echo nada malo!

-¡¿Es que no escuchas? ¡Casi mato a Ukitake!

-Suficiente.-una nueva voz e escucho por fin. Nadie esperaba que Ulquiorra detuviera la inminente pelea, pero su tono era vacio, casi como desinteresado.-Lo confieso… yo fui quien ataco al Capitán Ukitake.

Todo la atención se centro en el, atónitos por su palabras. El confesar un crimen tan grave así nomas como si fuera una cosa trivial. Solo Byakuya rivalizaba con su expresión hueca, manteniendo su característica calma glacial, sin bajar su zampakkuto. –Solo preguntare una vez mas… ¿porque?

Unos segundos de silencio, hasta que el otro pelinegro cerró los ojos, como si estuviera cansado de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez. -Hollows y Shinigamis siempre serán enemigos, ¿porque habría de haber un porque para mis actos?

-¡Ulquiorra deja de decir mentiras! ¡Tu no serias capaz de…! -exclamo Ichigo, cada vez mas confundido y angustiado. Ya nada tenia sentido, a cada palabra que el pronunciaba, su convicción se iba debilitando más y más. Él no era malo, él no quería pelear, él no lastimaría a nadie, entonces ¿porque decías estas cosas? Ulquiorra era… era…

-Estoy cansado de escuchar tus gritos Kurosaki Ichigo, deja de molestarme y lárgate.-las implacables palabras eran frías y afiladas, como dagas clavándose lentamente en el corazón de Ichigo. Este no era el Ulquiorra que conocía, con el que había vivido y compartido tanto… o era que, en realidad, ¿todo había sido una mentira…? ¿Acaso el… le odiaba?

-Yo pensé que nosotros éramos… yo creí en ti…-tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para evitar que su voz se quebrara, pero a cada segundo, sentía que una parte muy profunda de el se estaba rompiendo a pedazos.

"_Por favor Ulquiorra, ¡dime que no es cierto…!" _quiso suplicar, pero no lo hizo, sabiendo que si lo hacia, terminaría desmoronándose frente a todos.

-… creíste mal… no eres mas que basura para mi.

Ese fue el último golpe. De no ser porque Renji le sostuvo, Ichigo habría caído de rodillas.

Los lazos que los unían ahora estaban completamente rotos.

Miradas iban y venían entre los dos chicos. Un aura densa se había formado, sin saber que decir para cortar la tensión. Dando un sonoro suspiro, Shunsui puso la mano sobre su sombrero, bajándolo sobre su rostro. –Yare yare, este ambiente depresivo no va bien conmigo.- soltó con un poco de gracia, pero pudiéndose adivinar la pena y empatía detrás de la burla. -¿Podrías guardar tu espada, Kuchiki-san? No creo que el chico vaya a escapar.

-Tu defecto es que siempre subestimas al enemigo.- respondió Byakuya sin querer dar el brazo a torcer.

-Y nos dieron ordenes de traerlo con vida si era posible.-dio una media sonrisa, sabiendo que había ganado, ya que Kuchiki casi nunca desobedecía una orden. Le sostuvo la mirada un segundo, para luego retirar la espada del cuello del moreno y enfundarla.

En segundos, el Senkaimon estaba abierto, y cuatro mariposas infernales revolotearon en el aire. Renji camino hasta estar al lado de su capitán. -Kuchiki-taicho, con su permiso, me quedare aquí un poco mas para asegurarme de que no haya problemas.

Byakuya hizo un gesto con la cabeza, dando a entender que le daba su permiso, Renji hizo una breve reverencia.

-Por tu gran ayuda a la Sociedad de Almas en la Guerra de Invierno, no informare sobre tu relación con Ulquiorra Cifer, Kurosaki. Lo mejor seria que fueras a casa y descanses. Aquí no a pasado nada.-murmuro Hitsugaya al pelirrojo, no estando seguro de si le estaba escuchando, su mirada estaba apagada, clavada en la espalda del exarrancar. El ni siquiera se volteo a verlo ni una vez.

Lo vio adentrarse a la brillante luz que despedía la puerta espiritual, escoltado por los tres Capitanes. Deseaba tanto seguirlo, hacer que lo mirara a los ojos, lo que sea, pero su cuerpo no se movía, con la garganta apretada, la angustia oprimiéndole el pecho, lo único que podía hacer era verlo desaparecer en aquella blancura. Y con un sonido suave, las puertas se cerraron, dejando una sensación de vacio en el lugar.

Finalmente Ichigo se dejo caer de rodillas, agobiado, con el alma destrozada. El mundo había dejado de tener sentido. Una vez mas, la persona mas importante para el se iba de su vida, sin despidas, sin lagrimas.

La persona que mas amaba en el mundo… le odiaba…

Golpeo el suelo con sus manos, y por fin, su boca se abrió, dejando salir todo su dolor y angustia.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Renji se quedo a su lado en silencio. No había nada que pudiera decir para aliviar su pena.

En el trayecto a la Sociedad de Almas, solo Kyoraku noto como el prisionero apretaba sus puños con tal fuerza, que unos hilitos de sangre goteaba por entre los dedos.

ººººº

"_La verdad no tenia porque importarle el nacimiento de un nuevo compañero Espada, solo era otro idiota que tomaría el lugar de otro idiota. No iba a dejar que nadie lo sacara de su puesto. De ser en el arrancar Numero 12 a entrar en las filas de los Espadas era un gran salto, ya no tendría que aguantar la mierda de otros Números o Fracciones, pero aun le quedaba bastante camino por recorrer, tampoco se quedaría estancado en su posición como le paso a Aaroniero. _

_Con la gran puerta crujiendo entro sin mas, allí estaban todos su demás compañeros, a los que solo podía ver sus formas, quedando la mayoria en las sombras. A la única que vio con claridad fue a Nelliel de pie al frente de aquel hombre en traje de Shinigami, Sosuke Aizen. _

_Esa caja de luz brillaba tenuemente en esa habitación oscura. Con un poco de curiosidad, se quedo parado detrás del Shinigami. Dentro de la caja, estaba un cuerpo cubierto con ataduras, su forma era bastante humana, quizás era un Vasto Lord. Eso significaba que muy probablemente uno de los Espadas se convertiría en un Privaron Espada. Enarco las cejas a este pensamiento, no le importaba que tal fuera, no dejaria que le quitara su puesto por nada. Salió de su meditación al escuchar el sonido de aquella esfera extraña ser deslizada delante de la caja. Aquí venia._

_En un instante, con una pequeña expulsión de reiatsu, la caja se partió en mil pedazos, revelando a su prisionero. No parecía la gran cosa, delgado, piel completamente blanca y un largo cabello negro. Estaba jadeando, con las manos apoyadas en el suelo, desorientado. _

_-¿Cual es tu nombre arrancar?-pregunto el Shinigami, esperando por la respuesta, pero el chico continua con la vista al suelo, tal vez no le escucho. Con un gesto de Aizen, el Primera avanzo hacia el "recién nacido". _

_-Ey estúpido, contesta cuando te llaman…- gruño sin ganas, casi a punto de agarrarlo del hombro. _

_Grave error._

_Paso tan rápido que apenas pudo verlo. Grimmjow sintió un escalofrió en su cuerpo. Por unos momentos, casi se podía sentir la ferocidad que el chico emitía, era instinto puro. Cuando se dieron cuenta, el Primera estaba en el suelo con un enorme agujero en el pecho, y no se estaba refiriendo al su hueco de hollow. El chico estaba salpicado con sangre, pero sus ojos estaban idos, como si no se diera cuenta de lo que hizo._

_En medio del tenso silencio, con todos los arrancares conteniendo el aliento, unos aplausos se hicieron escuchar. El propio Aizen estaba aplaudiendo con una sonrisa de satisfacción. El nuevo arrancar se volteo a verlo, centrando su atención en ese rostro que parecía amable. Se calmo un poco, ya mas entrado en sus sentidos. _

_-Increíble. Hasta ahora no había visto un espectáculo tan grandioso como el tuyo.-Exclamo el castaño, acercándose unos pasos, pero con mas cuidado manteniendo esa expresión de calma y amabilidad, no quería tener que matarle si llegaba a atacarle. Y quizás el nuevo arrancar lo hubiera echo, de no ser porque noto algo detrás del Shinigami, encontrándose con un sorprendido Grimmjow. Repentinamente, se sintió como el reiatsu del nuevo arrancar se calmo rápidamente, la presencia del peliazul apaciguo enormemente al turbado chico por alguna razón desconocida. Aprovechando esto, Aizen llego hasta el pelinegro._

_-Eres uno de los nuestros ahora, por lo que no tienes que temer. Así que por favor, dinos tu nombre para que todos lo sepamos._

_Se tomo unos minutos, meditándolo, hasta que por fin dejo salir su voz.-… Ulquiorra…"_

Despertó al instante, enderezándose de un salto. Inoue casi salto también por el repentino movimiento. Haciendo que sus Rikkas volvieran a sus horquillas, espero con paciencia que el peliazul hablara.

-Lo recuerdo…-llego en un casi inaudible susurro.

-¿Que cosa?

-Todo… ahora lo entiendo…-volviendo a contestar, mas para si mismo que para ella. Todas aquellas memorias perdidas volvieron, y todo quedo claro como el cristal. Se llevo una mano a la frente, y dejo que una pequeña sonrisa naciera.- Fui tan idiota, ahora lo entiendo todo, casi no puedo creer que yo…-dejo la frase inconclusa al darse cuenta que solo eran Orihime y el en aquella caverna.-¿Y Nelliel y los otros?

-Bien, hubo como una explosión o algo, y todos fueron a ver que era, me dijeron que me quedara, como no despertabas…

Sin dejarla terminar, Grimmjow se levanto, volviendo a asustar a la pelirroja. Con paso apurado, empezó a subir las escaleras, en mitad de la subida, volvió la cabeza a la atontada chica. –¿Vas a venir o que?

-¡Ah! ¡S-si!-riendo bobamente, la chica empezó a subir detrás. Tal vez fuera su impresión, pero no podía evitar pensar que la expresión del peliazul se había suavizado de alguna manera.

Llegaron hasta arriba, en la entrada de la tienda. Iban a buscar a los otros para que les dijeran que había sucedido, cuando unas voces afuera les llamo la atención. Salieron en medio de la noche, encontrando al grupo discutiendo con Urahara.

-¡Tenemos que ir a buscarlos! ¡¿Porque nos detienes?-exclamo Rukia.

-Lo siento Rukia, pero no creo que su presencia ayude en algo ahora.-contesto en voz grave, con su mirada escondida bajo su sombrero.

-¡No me importa! ¡Ichigo seguro nos necesita, tenemos que…!

-¿Que esta pasando?-todos se dieron media vuelta, encarando a Grimmjow y Orihime. Sus expresiones eran graves y abatidas. Esto no le estaba gustando nada a Grimmjow. Estaba seguro que tendría que ver con la repentina desaparición de esos reiatsus a los lejos.

-Ya es tarde, no creo que haya nada que se pueda hacer.-la gravedad de las palabras los dejo a todos paralizados. Mas Grimmjow, aun sin entender nada, fue a agarrar al del sombrero por la tela de su camisa, lleno de ira contenida.

-¿De que mierda estas hablando? ¡Que acaba de pasar?

Sin emoción, se tomo un momento para contestar.-Ulquiorra-san escapo.-Grimmjow abrió los ojos sin creerlo. -Kurosaki-san fue tras de el, pero ellos llegaron.

-¿Quienes son ellos?

-Shinigamis. Capitanes. Con tanto tumulto, era más que obvio que estarían vigilando el mundo humano, buscando a quien ataco ayer.

-Tu lo sabias desde el principio, ¿no?-y de la nada, le dio un puñetazo en la cara que lo tiro al suelo. Rápidamente fue atrapado por Chad y Uryuu antes de hacer mas.-Si lo sabias… ¡¿PORQUE MIERDA NO HICISTE NADA?

El sombrero había volado en la caída, dejando ver el gran pesar en el hombre rubio, el pesar de querer actuar pero que sabía que no lo podía hacer.-Porque no era conveniente…

-¡CONVENIENTE LA PUTA MADRE! ¡POR TU CULPA ESOS SHINIGAMIS DEVEN HABER MATADO A ULQUIORRA!

-No esta muerto.

Usando shumpo, Renji apareció en la escena, mostrando el mismo pesar que el hombre en el suelo.

-¿Renji?-inquirió Rukia, a punto de hacer la pregunta que todos pensaban. El pelirrojo se adelanto.

-… no esta muerto, pero puede que sea aun peor. Kuchiki-taicho, con Hitsugaya-san y Kyoraku-san se lo han llevado a la Sociedad de Almas, donde será juzgado por sus crímenes… y posiblemente ejecutado…

Un sentimiento de incredulidad y horror les atravesó a todos… excepto para Urahara, que ya era algo que el imaginaba.

-… ¿Ejecutado?-Orihime pregunto descolocada, no podía creer que esto de verdad estuviera pasando.

-El solía ser un Espada, es lo único que les importa a los viejos de la cámara de los 46, mas con lo de Ukitake-san…-no dijo mas, todos entendían.

Zafándose con violencia, Grimmjow no se dejaba vencer. –¡Ey shinigami!-grito refiriéndose a Renji. – ¡Llévame a mi también a tu condenada Sociedad!

-¿Q-que?

-¡Ya me oíste! ¡No voy a dejar que maten a ese idiota así nomas!

-Grimmjow… ya basta…-Nelliel puso una mano en su hombro.

-¡No me digas que me detenga Nelliel! ¡No tengo tiempo que perder!

-¡¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Ulquiorra se fue porque quería protegernos!-grito con lagrimas asomándose por los ojos.-… todos los que estamos relacionados con el seriamos enemigos a sus ojos… es por eso… que se fue sin decir nada… porque quería protegernos a todos… así que por favor… no te vayas tu también…

Viendo el dolor de la pobre chica, Grimmjow quedo en silencio, apretando los puños con fuerza, sintiéndose como un completo inútil.

No había palabras para describir como se sentían. A pesar de su sombrío pasado, de alguna forma, Ulquiorra había llegado a convertirse en un buen amigo.

En un nakama. (1)

ººººº

Era una pena en verdad, pues era domingo al mediodía, con un clima fresco, agradable si se quiere dar una vuelta por el parque y relajarse. Pero sus ánimos no estaban para nada relajados. Inoue caminaba con lentitud por una plaza cercana. Su hombro lastimado ya no dolía, y no podía quedarse quieta en la tienda. Su mente se rehusaba a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo de anoche, apenas si pudo dormir. Al final, Urahara les pidió a todos que volvieran a casa y descansaran. Rukia y Renji tenían que volver al mundo espiritual, pero prometieron que volverían en cuanto supieran noticias nuevas…

No escucharon anda de Ichigo esa noche. Seguramente debía estar destrozado

Había intentado pasar por su casa esa mañana, como si fuera una visita de amigos. Pero fue su padre quien salió a recibirla, diciéndole (con fingido tono causal, pudo notar) que Ichigo estaba enfermo y que no podía ver a nadie. No insistió, seguramente quería estar solo. Termino yéndose, dándole un vistazo a la ventana del primer piso, las cortinas estaban cerradas.

Y aquí estaba, paseando sola en esa plaza.

-… Kurosaki-kun… Ulquiorra-san… -entrelazo sus dedos al pecho. Ella conocía el dolor de estar separado de quienes amas. Si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer, no deseaba más que la felicidad de ellos dos, se lo merecían…

Rápidamente volteo la mirada hacia atrás. No había nada, solo el viento y algunas voces de la gente que también paseaba. Frunció el ceño, sus amigas solían decirle que su intuición era mas aguda que la de la gente normal, y justo por un instante, sintió que la estaban observando…

Ella no era la única con esta sensación.

Urahara estaba sentado fuera de la tienda, abanicándose tranquilamente… esperando…

Su mano se cerró en medio del aire a la velocidad de un rayo. Ambos niños, Ururu y Jinta, se quedaron extrañados por el súbito movimiento. El rubio abrió la palma. Se puso de pie, entrando a la tiende sin decir palabra, pasando a unos igual de extrañados Pesche y Dondochakka, sentados en la puerta de la habitación donde estaba su hermana desde anoche, sin ganas de levantarse.

Llego a la sala, y se quedo frente a su amiga de la infancia, Yoruichi. Ambos se miraron por unos segundos.

–Algo no encaja aquí.

-¿Hasta ahora te das cuenta Kisuke?- respondió medio sarcástica. En sus manos sostenía el libro blanco, con un dedo entre las páginas.

-Este insecto no es de la Sociedad.- Urahara exclamo, abriendo su puño de nuevo. En su palma estaba el diminuto cuerpo aplastado de un insecto espía. Generalmente los del Departamento de Desarrollo e Investigación soltaban algunos de estos insectos espías para recolectar información sobre algún individuo sospechoso. Pero este tenia algo diferente, la débil energía que emitía era misma que emitía un hollow.

Hacia tiempo que los había sentido dando vueltas, pero había creído ingenuamente que eran de la Sociedad, pero ya no había razón para tenerlos vigilados…

-Hay alguien mas por allí, escondido. Que todo este tiempo estuvo moviendo los hilos desde las sombras, para qué llegáramos a esto… -murmuro con voz severa Yoruichi. Abrió el libro, en la página que había marcado. Sus ojos se entrecerraros, ahora con sus facciones volviéndose duras.-Hace tiempo, cuando Ulquiorra-kun entro a la escuela, tuve una sensación rara… de cómo si ya lo hubiera visto antes…

-¿Yoruichi?-el del sombrero se extraño, raramente la mujer solía verse tan atribulada.

-Mira esto.-le extendió el libro. Tomándolo, observo la página que la mujer había estado observando. La sorpresa le recorrió todo el cuerpo. No… ¿podría ser…?

-Yo tampoco quiero creerlo. Pero si lo que sospecho resulta ser cierto… -Yoruichi cerro los puños con fuerza.-… todos estaremos en un grave peligro.

ººººº

No querían venir a la escuela el día de hoy, pero tampoco podían soportar la idea de quedarse en casa sin hacer nada. Solo estaban ellos tres en la escuela, Chad e Inoue fingiendo normalidad, Uryuu solo mantuvo su expresión estoica como era la costumbre. Con ambos asientos vacios, el de Ichigo y Ulquiorra, la jornada se hizo aun mas larga, sumando a estos, los demás también preguntaron si todo andaba bien. Entendían que Tatsuki, Keigo y Mizuiro estaban tan preocupados como ellos, pero no pudieron darle las respuestas que querían, solo un "Confiamos que todo saldrá bien…"

La campana sonó, libres de volver a casa.

Los tres caminaron juntos, en silencio. No era mucho, pero la compañía mutua bajaba un poco la tensión que cargaban desde ayer. Era tan frustrante, un amigo que estaba en peligro, pero sin saber que hacer para ayudarlo. La amistad o el deber, ¿cual mas importante?

Un lejano sonido empezaba a oírse, dirigiéndose hacia donde ellos caminaban. Para cuando alzaron la cabeza, una pelota de papel (con lo que parecía ser la cara de Urahara pintada) se estrello en una pared delante de ellos. Un gran manchón rojo quedo todo salpicado, pero mientras el líquido iba cayendo, letras se iban formando, revelando un mensaje.

"_Reunión en la tienda Urahara, vengan pronto"_

-… ¿Que no es lo mismo que uso para llamarnos la otra vez?-pregunto la pelirroja con una gota gorda cayendo de su nuca.

"_PS: si, me sobraron pelotas y no quería desperdiciarlas :D"_

-Este hombre esta enfermo.-fue todo lo que contesto el quinsy acomodándose las gafas.

En no más de diez de minutos, los tres llegaron, y fueron conducidos inmediatamente por Tessai a la sala. Urahara y Yoruichi estaban al frente, pero lo que mas les sorprendió fue ver a Ichigo también presente, apoyado en un de las paredes.

-¡Kurosaki-kun!

-Ichigo, pensé que estarías en casa.-exclamo el mexicano un poco confundido.

-Lo estaba, hasta que me tiraron una pelota de pintura por mi ventana.- respondió intentando parecer molesto, no tenia energías ni ánimos para estar enojado.

Estaban por preguntar que estaban haciendo allí cuando nuevamente la puerta se abrió, dando paso a Nelliel y Grimmjow. Urahara se aclaro la garganta, evitando que surgieran preguntas innecesarias.

-Chicos, los llamamos a todos porque hay cosas importantes que tenemos que decirles… sobre Ulquiorra-san.

A esto, todos quedaron expectantes. Urahara todo esto como una señal para continuar.

-Me todo un tiempo porque esto iba mas allá de lo que me había encontrado antes. El poder de Ulquiorra-san no es como el de cualquiera. Generalmente, los Menos y los Arrancares ganan su poder devorando a otros hollows, es por eso que al ser purificados, gran parte de ese poder desaparece, dejando el poder que tenían originalmente. Pero aquella noche, la del ataque de los hollows, Ulquiorra-san logro liberar esa increíble cantidad de reiatsu por si solo. (2)

-¿Eso que significa?-intervino Uryuu. Pero ya todos imaginaban la respuesta.

-Significa que el es un innato.-hablo Yoruichi con brazos cruzados.-Alguien que nació el potencial de adquirir un poder mas allá de lo imaginable, justo como Ichigo hizo.

-… O como Aizen.-agrego lúgubremente el rubio.

-¿Porque nos están diciendo esto? ¿Que es lo que esperan de nosotros?- cuestiono la peliverde.

-Ustedes conocen a Ulquiorra, cada cual tuvo sus momentos con él, fue su compañero y amigo Pero también es posible que su gran poder puede terminar por convertirlo en lo que era antes, aquel enemigo capaz de asesinarlos a sangre fría… Yo les pregunto, sabiendo eso… ¿aun querrían ir a salvarlo?

Los ojos de todos se ensancharon. Esas palaras eran ciertas, desde que él se fue, la melancolía los había estado persiguiendo, tristes de haberlo perdido, frustrado por no haber echo nada, pero la duda les impedía pensar claramente. Si Uquiorra volvía a ser ese ser frio sin corazón…

-Ch', pero que idioteces dicen. Pues claro que iría.

Ante la sorpresa de todos, Grimmjow se levanto, con su eterno ceño fruncido.

-Además, él no volverá a ser como antes porque yo voy a estar allí para patearle el trasero si se atreviera.

Tal como un rayo de luz en medio de una tormenta, las toscas palabras del peliazul despejaron las dudas de todos. Era verdad, no importaba los "que tal si…", solo se tenía una oportunidad para hacer algo, un momento para ayudar a alguien que lo necesitaba. Y ese momento era ahora.

-Es cierto, yo no lo ayude cuando pude, no dejare que Ulqui-kun desaparezca de nuevo frente a mi.- Inoue se levanto, esbozando una pequeña sonrisita de confianza.

-Siempre me estoy preocupando y poniéndome triste, ya es hora de que haga algo mas que quedarme sentada.- Nelliel comento, con sus ojos grises empezando a brillar.

-Aunque no seamos muy unidos, se que él es una buena persona que merece otra oportunidad.-murmuro Chad, recordando las palabras de su abuelo.

-Aun me debe por haberme cortado el brazo la otra vez, mas le vale que me lo compense…- reacomodándose los lentes, exclamo Uryuu fingiendo desinterés.

Todos estaban de pie, la determinación que emitían era casi palpable. Urahara estaba contento con ver esto, hasta que fijo su vista en la persona que no había dicho nada en todo este tiempo.

-¿Y tu Kurosaki-san? ¿Cual es tu respuesta?

-…

Sin siquiera levantar la cabeza, se volteo, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Kurosaki-san.

-… se fue por su propia voluntad. Esto no es como lo de Rukia, ni como lo de Inoue… el no quiere ser salvado.

Nadie podía creer que Ichigo estuviera diciendo eso. El debería ser el que mas deseos tuviera de ir a salvarlo. ¿Entonces porque se estaba marchando como si ya nada más importara?

-…- sin soportar mas ese teatro, Grimmjow actuó. Tomándole con fuerza del hombro, lo empujo a la pared, cortándole el paso, sus miradas se enfrentaron intensamente.

-Realmente… nunca en mi vida me había topado con un cretino mas grande.

Bajando la cabeza, murmuro. -Muévete Grimmjow.

-Y yo que pensé que te harías el héroe de nuevo para fastidiarme.-continuo, ignorando sus palabras. -Después de toda esa mierda tuya en Las Noches de no perder y salvarlos a todos...

-Suéltame…

-¡¿VAS A ABANDONARLO DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE PASARON?

-¡EL FUE EL QUE ME ABANDONO!-grito, sin poder contenerse mas.-Yo… era mi amigo… yo lo quería… pero fue él quien me dijo que era una basura y me dio la espalda… por que yo lo mate… el debe odiarme…-dejando caer la cabeza, su voz iba bajando hasta ser un susurro.

Se hizo un silencio profundo, solo cortado por las respiraciones de los presentes.

-¿Entonces que vas a hacer?... ¿Llorar y dejarlo morir?...

Reaccionando, el pelirrojo alzo la cara, encontrado el duro gesto del peliazul.

-¿Te vas a aquedar aquí llorando porque el tal vez te odie?... ¡A la mierda con eso! ¡Si te odia entonces déjale! ¡Si te quiere dar un puñetazo entonces déjale! ¡¿No es mejor alguien vivo que te odie… que alguien muerto que te ame?

-…!¡

Se tomo un par de segundos, dejando que las palabras hicieran eco en su mente. Fue como una buena bofetada en la cara, era justo lo que necesitaba. Y cuando volvió a levantar la vista, toda la apatía se había ido, dejando una firme determinación. –Tienes razón… Grimmjow.

Dando un bufido, el peliazul le soltó. -Cállate, como si me importara lo que pienses.-gruño con desinterés, pero su pequeña sonrisa le desmentía.

-¿Esta decidido entonces?-la vocecita del vendedor se coló en la escena. Todos se volvieron hacia el, contestando como uno solo.

-¡Si!

Con una amplia sonrisa, Urahara se acomodo el gorro. Hora de volver a trabajar.

ººººº

El blanco puro de ese lugar le daba como una suerte de nostalgia. Ni el ruido de la brisa podía traspasar esa enorme prisión. Toda aquella torre blanca era para el solo.

Se dejo estar en el suelo, mirando al lejano techo. Sin su cuerpo falso, solo vestía un kimono blanco, y esa cinta roja en su cuello que sellaba su reiatsu. Afuera era ya de noche, pero no sentía deseos de dormir. Así que simplemente se puso a recordar su vida. ¿Cuanto habría sido? ¿Como medio año viviendo en el mundo humano? No le pareció tanto tiempo. Sonrió levemente, recordando todos los buenos momentos, en la escuela con esos chicos tan escandalosos, en las salidas cuando todos iban a divertirse, en la tienda de dulces cuando iba a visitar a Nelliel y sus hermanos, cuando iba a entrenar con los vizards que ocasionalmente encontraba a Grimmjow peleando con Hiyori… e Ichigo, con el que mas había compartido…

"…_porque yo me enamore de ti…"_

Su sonrisa se borro. Era una lastima que no hubiera podido contestarle. Aun ahora, no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos por el. Él fue la primera persona que conoció al llegar al mundo humano, juntos se divirtieron, se molestaban entre si, sentía que a su lado todo estaba bien, el era la primera persona en la que pensaba, la primera persona que le beso… la persona con la que la gustaría pasar el resto de su vida junto…

Pero esto solo eran fantasías que nunca se volverían realidad.

Porque seguramente le había roto el corazón. Debía hacerlo, porque si dejaba que le siguiera, seguramente le traería muchos mas problemas con la Sociedad de Almas. O el mismo podría llegar a perder el control y volver a hacer cosas horribles, para luego no recordar nada… No le arrastraría al abismo con el. Si debía caer, lo haría solo.

Además, su vida no iba a durar mucho tampoco…

"_Luego de pasar la noche en aquella celda, un grupo de hombres, vestidos con túnicas blancas y rostros cubiertos aparecieron frente a la reja. Apenas se volteo a escucharlos._

_-Ulquiorra Cifer, antiguo arrancar y exmiebro del ejercito de Aizen, serás trasladado a la celda nivel 4 de la Torre del Arrepentimiento._

_Fue un camino largo, en especial teniendo la cara cubierta. _

_Luego de que soltaran sus ataduras y le descubrieran la cara, contemplo la amplia celda con gesto apático._

_-Deberías estar agradecido de tener la oportunidad de arrepentirte de tus crímenes, ya que mañana al mediodía… será tu ejecución." _

Si, esta noche era su última noche.

Pero estaba bien, no tenia nada de que arrepentirse. Había tenido una buena vida y amigos, y estaba seguro de que, a pesar de los problemas, todos lo superarían, y seguirían adelante…

-Si… es mejor que se olviden de mi… es lo mejor para todos… es lo mejor…

Pero no importaba cuanto se repitiera esas palabras para convencerse a si mismo…

… Porque las lagrimas no paraban de caer de sus ojos.

ººººº

Estaba ansioso, mañana era el día en el que todo cambiaria, por fin, su anhelada venganza se cumpliría, y con creces. Por fin les devolvería todo el dolor y humillación que el sintió en carne propia.

Y además, recuperaría aquello que había perdido desde hacia tanto. Por tantos años, por tantos siglos… solo una noche mas…

La puerta se abrió, y rio al ver a ver a sus compañeros, listos para recibir las noticias que tenía para darles.

-Compañeros, por fin nuestro tiempo ha llegado. El tiempo en que les mostraremos al los tres mundos quienes somos, nuestro poder y nuestra ambición. Todos aquellos que se atrevan a desafiarnos caerán bajo el filo de nuestras espadas. Los haremos pagar por habernos robado aquello que apreciábamos, nuestro honor, nuestro orgullo y a nuestros compañeros caídos. Esta noche… ¡será la última noche de la Sociedad de Almas y de todos los malditos shinigamis!

Ya casi no podía esperar…

**Continuara…**

_**(1) Nakama: los que leen One Piece deben conocer este termino, se llaman así a los personas que comparten un fuerte lazo de amistad y compañerismo.**_

_**(2) Saco esto de Grimmjow cuando explica que para evolucionar tiene que comer otras almas de hollows y de Ulquiorra cuando dijo que su punto fuerte era la regeneración, mientras que sus demás compañeros renunciaron a esa capacidad para tener mas poder, lo que yo interpreto que todo ese poder que Ulqui tiene ya es natural en el. Esto me pareció interesante, por eso lo resalto.**_

Wow, espero que no dejara mucho suspenso nnU parece que ya estamos llegando al clímax de la historia. De nuevo, siento haber tardado tanto, me puse a estudiar para al final de gramática para nada porque ninguna de las chicas que lo tomamos aprobó ¬¬ pero bien, a quien le importa? Mejor suerte para la próxima vez. Ahora me concentrare en este fic, que ya solo quedan unos cuantos capis mas, sabremos quien es el tipo misterioso y mucho más.

Inoue: lo que más me sorprendió fue Grimm diciendo esas cosas tan geniales

Nell: si, esa si que es nueva O.o

Grimm: ey, que sea un maldito bastando no significa que no sea sensible.

Ichi, Miko, Inoue, Nell: ¬¬

Grimm: Que? Porque me miran así? Ò.ó miren que les tiros estas pelotas de pintura roja!

Urahara: de hecho no es pintura, es mermelada XD

Icigo: con razón olía a fresa en mi pieza ¬¬U

Jeje las palabras esas que Grimmjow dice "¿No es preferible alguien vivo que te odie que alguien muerto que te ame?" en realidad las saque del otro manga de Kubo "Zombie Powder". Desde que las leí por primera vez (mucho antes que empezara con este fic) que quería hacer que Grimmjow las dijera en alguna parte, dios, estoy tan contenta de que por fin mi deseo se hizo realidad n0n

Por fin Bleach vuelve a publicarse semanalmente, estaba perdiendo la inspiración para el fic, aun cuando no haya noticias de si los arrancares vuelven en esta ultima saga. Aunque me entere de unas cositas interesantes para las/los fans.

Una es que no va a haber ni Ichihime ni Ichiruki canon en el manga. Los siento por los fans de estas parejas, aunque se notaba que Ichigo nunca iba a ver a Orihime de esa manera, y con Rukia seria algo muy difícil, ya que es una regla que los shinigamis no pueden estar demasiado tiempo en el mundo de los vivos, ya que no pueden tener una "segunda vida" entre los vivos.

Lo otro es que los arrancares, de volver, lo haría en "en grupo, no individualmente" (palabras textuales de la entrevista traducida al ingles), o sea que Grimm y Nell (y probablemente su fracción) aparecerán juntos, no cada uno por su lado, interesante ò.ô. Y de que estarían del lado de Ichigo :D jaja eso parte ya lo imaginaba. También dice que Hallibel y compañía se quedarían en Hueco Mundo, y que Ulqui "ya se convirtió en cenizas" T-T Kubo, porque dices eso? No esta afirmando o negando que este muerto, quizás Ulqui vuelva de sus cenizas como el Fenix? Eso esperamos todas las fans locas de Ulquiorra (yo incluida, claro).

Como sea u-u Bleach va a durar como tres o cuatro años más como mínimo, así que todavía no se puede asegurar nada de la vuelta de los Espadas. Les agradezco toda su paciencia en que publicara este nuevo capitulo y todos sus comentarios. Intentare tardar menos la próxima vez.

Nos estamos viendo. Que pasen un buen día de los enamorados (fue la semana pasada pero igual se los digo XD)

Miko.


	24. Chapter 24

**Resurrección**

_¿Quien sabe cuales son los límites entre la vida y la muerte? ¿Que es esa parte que separa a los hombres de la bestias? ¿Es la razón? ¿La inteligencia? ¿O es aquello que llamamos corazón? Tenía todo lo que cualquier persona podría desear, amigos, familia, una vida feliz. Pero cuando los recuerdos del pasado se van revelando poco a poco, su realidad se vera trastornada a tal punto que ya no se puede ver la fina línea que diferencia el bien del mal. Y si la persona en la que más confías te oculta una oscura verdad ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Continuar como si nada, intentado ignorar un pasado demasiado doloroso como para olvidar, o abandonarlo todo, y a esa persona para cumplir aquella antigua promesa echa hace ya tanto tiempo?_

IchigoxUlquiorra forever and ever :D

Bien, ya estamos en el capitulo 24, que emoción 0 nunca pensé que esta historia iba a llegar tan lejos jaja. Ahora, un par de misterios se revelaran, y todos se están moviendo a la Sociedad de Almas, wow, ni yo se como va quedar todo al final. Ya esta semana voy a empezar a cursar de nuevo, noooouh DX que porquería, y yo que por fin quería empezar algún doujin o algo cuando terminara con este fic, si llego a tener las ganas, puede que incluso haga este fic un doujin, pero yo no contaría con eso, la vagez me puede mas, así que no se emocionen nnU. Bien, ya termine de hablar de mi XD al capitulo.

**Bleach y sus personajes son entera propiedad de Tite Kubo. **Si fuera mío, creen que estaría escribiendo esta historia en ves de dibujarla? O.ó.

**Ai shiteru**

ººººº

Era un amanecer silencioso en la Sociedad de Almas. Los shinigamis que ya estaban levantados se mantenían callados, no queriendo perturbar esa sombría mañana. En parte tal vez era por el incidente de uno de los Capitanes siendo agredido en plena calle, pero la razón principal era que ese día, habría una ejecución.

Ninguna figura oficial había dicho nada, pero los rumores corrían rápido. Nadie sabía quien seria ejecutado, pero tenían sospechas de que seria la persona que intento asesina al Capitán Ukitake. Atacar a un capitán era un delito muy grave. También decían que no era alguien de la Sociedad, aumentado aun más el grado de asombro en todos.

Pero por mucho que se especulara, ninguno de los Capitanes comento nada al respecto, queriendo mantener la identidad del prisionero en secreto. Simplemente no querían que se supiera que uno de los Espadas había sobrevivido a la guerra, a pesar de que fue hace algún tiempo, tomaría bastante recuperarse del todo la conmoción que esto causo.

Con que quedara en secreto estaba bien. Ya que con el alto nivel de reiatsu, no podía ser encerrado como cualquier otro criminal, solo Sosuke Aizen era la excepción, ya que con el Hogyoku fusionado a él, no podía ser ejecutado.

Solo había una forma de ejecutar espíritus con un nivel de capitán. No querían tener que usarla de nuevo tan pronto, después de aquello… pero no había otra elección.

Usarían el Soukyoku una vez más.

ººººº

Eran como las diez y media de la mañana, y todo lo que hacia era quedarse mirando por su ventana, sin deseos de seguir durmiendo. Habían quedado en que cuando Urahara tuviera la puerta lista, Yoruichi vendría a buscarlos, si querían ir a salvar a Ulquiorra tendrían que estar bien descansados. Pero fue difícil conciliar el sueño, con la ansiedad que tenia. Además, el condenado de Kon todavía seguía reprochándole, reclamándole sobre el paradero de su nee-san. Arto de sus quejidos, termino diciéndoselo… como se arrepentía de ello.

-¡¿Van a ejecutar a mi nee-san? ¡Noooo! ¡¿Por que el destino es tan cruel conmigo? ¡Mi ángel del cielo! ¡Mi princesa! ¡Mi-¡

-¡Que te calles! ¡Ya me tienes arto con tus quejidos!-logro callarlo lanzándole la lampara de mesa, pero igual el leoncito se incorporo, apuntándole acusadoramente.

-¡¿Como me voy a callar cuando mi nee-san esta en peligro? ¡¿Y por que tú te quedas ahí tan tranquilo?

-Urahara se esta encargando de abrir la puerta a la Sociedad, además, todavía ahí tiempo, él ya había dicho que las ejecuciones toman como un mes de antelación.-pero aun a pesar de sus palabras, se sentía intranquilo. Quería ir a la Sociedad tan pronto fuera posible.

-No me importa. Mi nee-san debe estar triste y sola en alguna fría celda, esperando por mi para que la saque de ese infierno.- haciendo gestos de lamento imaginaba a su "princesa" encerrada en alguna torre, lo que no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.-No te preocupes nee-san, el gran e increíble Kon va en camino. ¡Ichigo, no intentes detenerme!

El pelirrojo le miro sarcásticamente, como si fuera a hacerlo, ya volvería llorando porque el perro del vecino volvió a enterrarlo en el jardín. Kon se dirigía a la puerta, todo erguido y galante, cuando esta se abrió sorpresivamente, golpeándolo contra la pared.

-¡BUENOS DIAS ICHIGOOOOOOOO!-como era de esperarse, su exagerado padre entraba a los gritos a su cuarto.- ¡YA ES HORA DE LEVAN- eh?- se detuvo al ver que su hijo ya estaba despierto, mirando por la ventana.

-No estoy de humor para discutir hoy, en un rato bajo a desayunar.-le contesto, con tono bajo, esperando que así su estrambótico padre se fuera.

-Todavía sigues preocupado por Ulquiorra, ¿verdad?

-¿Q-que?-se volteo asombrado.-¡¿Tu como sabes…?

-¡PORQUE LA INTUICION DE UN PADRE NUNCA FALLA! ¡WAHAHAHA-OUCH!- su risa se conto por un puño estrellado en su cara. Claro, ¿como olvido que su padre también era un shinigami? Era claro que sabia algo de lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Cuanto es lo que sabes?-murmuro con tono serio, retirando su puño.

-No mucho, solo que el era un arrancar, que otros cuatro están con Urahara, y que ahora están planeando ir a buscarlo en la Sociedad de Almas.

-… solo eso ¿no?-gruño un poco molesto. No les gustaba que le andará escondiendo cosas, pero quien era el para hablar, si él también había echo eso muchas otras veces.

-Sip, sus reiatsus son muy poderosos como para no notarlos, aunque la ultima parte lo adivine.-le dio un sonrisa divertida.

Todo este tiempo se estuvo haciendo el tonto, pensó el pelirrojo volviendo a sentarse en su cama. Siempre viéndolo hacer payasadas y otras tonteras que se olvidaba de lo inteligente que podía ser. Una duda surgió de repente, y no pudo evitar decirlo.-Tu sabias que eran enemigos, e igual los dejaste entrar a casa…

-¿Porque no? Si tu confías en ellos, yo también. Para eso esta la familia.- una repuesta tan simple, pero tan profunda a la vez, dejo a Ichigo sin respuesta. Isshin le dio una sonrisa paternal.-… Yo y tus hermanas siempre apoyaremos, no importa si decides confiar en alguien que solía ser un enemigo… o incluso amarlo.

-…- un par de segundos para procesar la información.-¡¿QUEEE? ¡¿TAMBIEN SABES ESO? ¡¿COMO?-grito completamente escandalizado, se suponía que solo Inoue sabia de ello (por lo estaba enterado).

-¡Ya te lo dije, la intuición de un padre nunca falla! ¡Wahahahaha!

-¡MUERETE! ¡MUERETE DE UNA VEZ VIEJO PERVERTIDO!-rojo de vergüenza, Ichigo persiguió a su padre por toda la habitación, queriéndole sacar esa expresión picaresca.

-¡Aun cuando no me des nietos, todavía tengo esperanzas con Yuzu y Karin!

-¡PERO NO VAS A VIVIR PARA VERLOS PORQUE TE VOY A MATAR AHORA!

Luego de cinco minutos, logro agarrarlo y estaba a punto de darle otro puñetazo más cuando el ruido de la ventana abriéndose bruscamente les alerto. Yoruichi estaba apoyada en el marco, con una expresión de urgencia. -¡Ichigo! ¡Tienes que ver a la tienda ahora!

-¡Yoruichi-san!

-No hay tiempo, es sobre Ulquiorra ¡Su ejecución fue adelantada para hoy al mediodía!

-¡¿Que? ¡No puede ser!- Un ligero temblor recorrió su cuerpo, su garganta se comprimió con fuerza. ¡¿Iban a ejecutar a Ulquiorra en una hora? No, no iba a permitir que eso fuera a pasar ¡por nada en el mundo! Corrió a su escritorio, en donde reposaba su insignia de shinigami, al instante salió de su cuerpo, siendo este atrapado por su padre. Sus ojos se conectaron un segundo, quería decir algo para excusarse, pero Isshin le corto.

-Esta bien, ve y salva a mi otro hijo.-con una pequeña sonrisa, le transmitió ese orgullo que un padre siente por sus hijos. Asintiendo, Ichigo salto afuera, siguiendo a la gatuna mujer.

ººººº

La hora había llegado. Todo ya estaba dispuesto y listo, solo faltaba que se pusieran en camino.

Sus fríos ojos se clavaron en el joven shinigami a sus pies, temblaba terriblemente, y estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Para él solo era un pequeño insecto, listo a ser aplastado.

-P-p-por f-favor… n-no me m-mate…

-Cállate. No te di permiso de hablar.-ordeno muy severamente, ese shinigami se veía tan joven, casi inocente, pero igual no lo perdonaría, ni a el ni a ningún otro shinigami o humano. No después de todo el dolor que _les_ hicieron pasar. –Ahora abre el portal.

-Yo no p-puedo hacer eso… si n-no…-apenas podía susurrar pero igual intentaba oponer resistencia. Casi lanzo un chillido cuando una espada fue desenvainada.

-No te estaba preguntando. Abre el portal ahora, y puede que no mueras dolorosamente.

El pobre jovencito respiraba agitadamente, lo que le pareció gracioso a algunos de los otros presentes, una risa sádica se escucho en el fondo. Usando la poca voluntad que le quedaba, el joven logro ponerse de pie, tomando temblorosamente su zampakkuto. La extendió en el aire y luego la giro, una puerta espiritual apareció ante todos, y se abrió. Las paredes de energía espiritual se desmoronaban a los costados, pero el camino estaba claro por algunos minutos. Uno a uno, todos atravesaron el recorrido con rapidez.

Una vez del otro lado, todos bajaron sus reiatsus al mínimo, nadie debía saber que ya estaban allí… por ahora.

-Ya e-estan a-aquí, p-por favor déjeme ir… juro que n-no diré nada…-suplico el shinigami.

-Se que no lo harás.-de un tajo, el joven cayo al suelo muerto.-Como lo prometí, una muerte sin dolor.

-Me lo hubieras dejado a mi, hace rato que no uso mi espada.-gruño el mas alto de los presentes.

-Paciencia, pronto mataras a tantos shinigamis como quieras.-camino unos pasos, dirigiéndose otro de sus camaradas.-Ya te encargaste del dispositivo, ¿no?

-Pues claro. No importa desde donde abran el portal, no podrán atravesarlo en un par de horas.

-¿Y las cajas?

-Aquí están, solo logre hacer siete y dado el poco tiempo que me diste, solo duraran poco mas de media hora una vez que las activemos.

-Con eso es suficiente.

Subió por la verde colina, seguido por el resto de sus compañeros. Era una vista magnifica, desde allí se podía ver todo el Sereitei a lo lejos.

ººººº

Cayendo por la pequeña portilla que los niños le abrieron, aterrizo en la caverna subterránea con Yoruichi y los demás detrás de el. Urahara estaba de pie frente a la gran puerta que había creado la primera vez que habían viajado al mundo espiritual. Su semblante estaba marcado por la seriedad.-Finalmente llegaron.

-Urahara-san, ¿es cierto lo que Yoruichi-san nos dijo?- inquirió Uryuu antes que nadie.

-Si. Ni Rukia ni Renji les dieron el permiso de venir, así que apenas unos minutos nos llego su mensaje, pero no solo eso, dicen que planean ejecutarlo usando el Soukyoku.-una sombra cayo sobre todos.

-¿Pero no estaba destruido? Yo mismo y Ukitake-san fuimos lo que lo hicimos.- Kurosaki alzo un puño, rememorando aquel momento crucial en que casi pierden a Rukia.

-El Soukyoku es una masa de energía pura, no puede ser destruido, solo sellado. La lanza junto con el bloque de ejecución fueron reconstruidos poco después de la guerra. No creía que volverían usarla tan pronto.

-¿Pero porque usaran eso con él? ¿Porque tan pronto? No lo entiendo.-murmuro Orihime, llevándose ambos manos al pecho.

Poniendo la mano en el sombrero, volvió a contestar a las preguntas.-Porque su reiatsu es demasiado poderoso como para encerrarlo, la Sociedad lo considera una amenaza, mas aun habiendo sido un arrancar. Su plan es aniquilarlo de inmediato, seguramente para que nadie sepa que el había sobrevivido, el pánico y el miedo de saber que un arrancar anda por allí seria enorme.

-… al demonio lo que ellos piensen, porque yo se que el es inocente.-fue la declaración de Ichigo. Una risa se escucho detrás de ellos.

-¿No te cansas de decir cursilería Kurosaki?.-Caminado hacia ellos, Grimmjow, Nelliel, Pesche y Dondochakka estaban listos para pelear.

-Di lo que quieres, tú piensas igual que yo.- respondió, ambos con una mirada cómplice. No importaba la rivalidad que ambos tenian, por el bien de alguien que querían, eran capaces de dejar sus diferencias de lado. Recuperando su seriedad, se volvió a Urahara.-Ya estamos todos, y ya casi van a ser las doce. Ya abre la puerta de una vez.

-Ese es el problema, Kurosaki… no puedo hacerlo.

ººººº

Con suavidad, la gran puerta blanca se levanto.

Al frente había un largo puente, que le conduciría al lugar de su muerte. Con las manos atadas a su espalda, escoltado por los hombres en túnicas, Ulquiorra inicio su marcha. Con apatía dio un vistazo al cielo claro de la mañana, y aprecio algunas tonalidades anaranjadas del amanecer. Casi sonrió, justo como el color de su cabello… sus ojos verdes se abrieron enormemente, paralizándose en su lugar, al darse cuenta de que había cometido un terrible error.

Toda la noche, estuvo pensando y recordando, todo lo bueno, todo lo malo, de todas las decisiones tomadas. Y siendo que su vida acabaría aquí, había tomado su última decisión: no tener arrepentimientos.

Solo así estaría en paz, aceptaría su destino sin miedo, sin esperanzas.

Pero al tener justo ese pensamiento… algo se removió dentro de el… y se dio cuenta de que si tenia un ultimo arrepentimiento…

"_Quisiera ver a Ichigo una vez mas…"_

Pero ya era tarde, porque no importaba lo que su corazón deseara, nadie vendría a salvarlo, no se lo merecía.

Notando la molestia en los hombres que sostenían sus ataduras, reanudo su triste marcha. Su destino le esperaba.

ººººº

-¡¿Que? ¡¿Como es eso posible!

-Trate de hacerlo antes de que llegaran, pero sentía algo, como una perturbación que me impidió conectarme con el mundo espiritual.-el rubio poso su mano en el portal cuadrado. Sus ojos se entrecerraban, demostrando la frustración que sentía.

-Creemos que esto es obra de ellos.- intervino Yoruichi cruzándose de brazos. Teniendo a todos enfocándose en ella, continuo.- ¿Algunos de ustedes no han sentido que eran observados? -Inoue, Uryuu y Chad se sorprendieron, enarcando las cejas.-Ya veo.

-¿De que estas hablando? ¿Quienes son "ellos"?-exclamo Kurosaki.

-No estamos completamente seguro, pero sospechamos que alguien mas a estado metiendo mano en el asunto, que nos estuvo vigilando y sabe nuestros movimientos, seguramente, al saber que planeábamos ir a la Sociedad, nos cortaron el paso. Quienes sean, no quieren que detengamos la ejecución.

No escuchando los comentarios de los demás, el peliazul ensancho los ojos. Su mente se detuvo, formulando un pensamiento que le paralizo. Acaso… ¿era ese sujeto?... Había dicho que su mayor deseo era destruir a los shinigamis, pero que tenia eso que ver con la ejecución de Ulquiorra… espera… no… nuevamente, ese sentimiento de familiaridad le embargo. Ese sujeto… y Ulquiorra… ¡Mierda!

-¡No me importa quienes sean ellos, ya no hay tiempo, ya casi van a ser las doce! ¡¿Que no hay una manera de llegar a la Sociedad?-estallo Ichigo, a cada segundo mas nervioso.

-… puedo abrir el Senkaimon, pero es seguro que haya alguna especie de kekkai impidiendo el paso, teniendo en cuenta el poco tiempo que puedo mantener abierta la puerta, las paredes del dangai los atraparan y todo estará perdido.-explico lo mejor que pudo. Es cierto que en muchas ocasiones los había puesto en peligro, pero esto era demasiado arriesgado, no había chance de que pudieran lograrlo. Para cuando encontrara la solución ya seria demasiado tarde.

-Si no podemos pasar por el camino directo… entonces tomemos un atajo.

Asombrados, todos se volvieron al peliazul.-¿Como es eso?

-Tú abres a la puerta, y nosotros corremos, cuando lleguemos al Kekkai, yo abro la Garganta y saltamos la barrera antes de que el camino se cierre del otro lado.

Urahara lo medito unos segundos, era arriesgado y requería de una buena sincronización y velocidad, pero tal vez… -Parece simple, pero solo tendrán cuatro minutos para pasar, y el camino es largo. ¿Podrás lograrlo?- la sombría mirada del rubio no admitía dudas.

-¿Con quien crees que hablas? Soy Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, no hay nada que no pueda hacer.-la decisión en su voz era definitiva.

-Eso espero.

-Yo también iré, no voy a dejar que lleves toda la acción.-el pelirrojo se cruzo de brazos, dándole una media sonrisa.

-En ese caso, yo también iré, ustedes dos solo harán destrozos.- Yoruichi también se unió al equipo.

-Ch' como quieran, si no pueden seguirme el paso, se joden.

Rápidamente, Urahara y Tessai se pusieron a cada lado de la puerta, recargándola con sus propios poderes. Inoue, Chad, Uryuu y Nelliel les prometieron que irían con ellos, tan pronto como pudieran pasar sin tanto peligro, lo más importante ahora era que llegaran para detener la ceremonia de ejecución.

Antes de que todo estuviera listo, Ichigo quería sacarse algo que había cargado desde hacia bastante tiempo. Acercándose al peliazul, por fin pregunto.- Grimmjow, hace tiempo que quería saber esto… Ulquiorra, ¿que significa él para ti? Yo pensaba que lo odiabas, pero estas haciendo todo esto por él, ¿porque?

Espero un momento, bajo la malhumorada expresión del arrancar, hasta que por fin este se digno a contestar.-Tienes razón, yo solía odiar a Ulquiorra, me molestaba su actitud indiferente hacia mí, como si no fuera nada, pero en ese tiempo no entendía porque… ahora lo se… fue porque ambos olvidamos que éramos amigos…

Kurosaki no supo que decir a esto.

-Ulquiorra no siempre fue ese ser frio que conociste al principio, él fue el mas fuerte de todos los Espadas, pero su mente era muy frágil y sus emociones se desbordaban sin control, le volvían loco, pero por algún motivo que desconozco, solo yo lograba calmarlo.- sonrió nostálgicamente.-Siempre me estaba jodiendo, siguiéndome a todas partes sin decir nada, solo estando allí, pero me fui acostumbrando a tenerlo cerca, y antes de darme cuenta, empecé a quererlo, como si fuera un hermano al que cuidar.- pronto su cara se volvió taciturna.-Fue en una pelea con Aizen que todo cambio, el nos hizo algo, y los dos nos olvidamos del otro; aunque parecía que una parte de mi quería seguir estando a su lado, pero no sirvió de nada, Ulquiorra había cambiado, yo había desaparecido de su mundo. Allí nació toda mi bronca, mi obsesión por pelear con el, de quebrarlo… cuando todo esto tiempo, yo solo deseaba que me viera una vez mas.

-Grimmjow…-estaba conmovido por esta confesión, los sentimientos que le transmitían eran tan honestos que se arrepintió de haberlo juzgado mal, sus celos y rivalidad le hicieron pensar cosas infundadas, Ulquiorra tenia razón, Grimmjow no era tan malo como quería parecer.

-¡Todo listo!-exclamo el rubio. Rápidamente, los tres se posicionaron delante del portal, tenían el tiempo en contra, así que lo único que podían hacer era seguir adelante y no mirar atrás.- Prepárense, en cuanto se habrá, están por su cuenta.

-Ya déjate de dramatismo y hazlo, Kisuke.-la morena le gruño, a su manera diciéndole que estarían bien.

Cerro los ojos un segundo, y al instante, largo una descarga de poder espiritual, al mismo tiempo que su compañero al otro lado. Una luz, nació del centro del Senkaimon, expandiéndose hasta que el dangai fue visible. Sin perder un segundo más, los tres se lanzaron al camino.

ººººº

Sus pies se sentían pesados, subiendo hasta la cima de la colina, pero no se detuvo. Pronto, pudo divisar los rostros de los nueve Capitanes activos y sus tenientes a su lado. Sus semblantes eran estoicos, sin demostrar ninguna emoción hacia el condenado. Le dio un furtivo vistazo al teniente del sexto escuadrón, pero este volvió su cara a un lado. Sintió pena por él, no lo culpaba de nada, pero seguramente debía ser muy duro el solo estar allí, sin hacer nada mas que contemplar.

Fue llevado arriba de la plataforma ceremonial, enfrentándose a todos los presentes, y la enorme lanza sostenido por aquellas cuerdas que a la vez sellaba su poder. Las propias cuerdas en su cuello se soltaron, y los hombres en túnicas se marcharon, dejándolo completamente solo.

El Comandante General Yamamoto se posiciono delante del moreno, como en ocasiones anteriores había echo en otras ejecuciones. Sintió un poco de lastima, ya que parecía tan joven, pero bien sabia que las apariencias eran engañosas. Sin cambiar su semblante y apoyando su único brazo en su bastón, hablo.-Ulquiorra Cifer. Por los cargos de ser Ex miembro de los Espadas bajo el comando de Sosuke Aizen, y por intento de asesino del Capitan Jushiro Ukitake, haz sido condenado a muerte a manos del Soukyoku… ¿quieres decir algunas últimas palabras?

Observo con tristeza a cada uno de los presentes, que aguardaban con respeto en silencio. Se permitió dar un suspiro resignado, hubiera querido dedicar sus últimas palabras a una persona en especial, pero no estaba allí.

-… Si… por todo lo que hice, por cada acto de crueldad y desprecio que cometí, quiero decir que lo siento… desde el fondo de mi corazón…

Sus profundos sentimientos fueron captados por todos los capitanes y tenientes, podían sentir la sinceridad en sus palabras.

-Esta bien, aceptamos tus disculpas.-respondio el Comandante General. Dejando un momento de silencio, en mudo acuerdo, todos esperaron por la inevitable orden que daría comienzo a la ceremonia.

-¡Liberen el Soukyoku!

…

Corriendo a la par, Grimmjow, Ichigo y Yoruichi, atravesaron la peligrosa brecha entre los mundos, el paso se iba cerrando a sus espaldas, pero los tres solo se enfocaban en la luz que los esperaba al final. Habiendo sido enemigos alguna vez, ahora estaban unidos por una sola causa.

En lo que parecía la mitad del camino, apenas pudieron sentir una especie de barrera de energía que cortaba todo el paso, esto era a lo que Urahara debía referirse. No había tiempo para averiguar si podía ser destruida con solo la fuerza, ya que en ese sitio no se podía usar ataques espirituales, así que solo había una oportunidad.

-¡Grimmjow!

-¡Lo se!- sin parar de correr, el arrancar extendió su brazo. Concentrándose en un punto del espacio delante de el, una grieta horizontal se fue formando.

-¡Mas rápido! ¡Ya casi llegamos!-grito el pelirrojo, mirando por sobre su hombro a las paredes cerrarse.

-¡Que ya lo se!-no dejando que su impaciencia le ganara esta vez, siguió concentrándose en abrir la grieta. Como si el espacio se desgarrar, pronto tuvieron una agujero negro delante de la barrera, ahora casi visible a corta distancia.-¡Salten!

Sin tener más opción que confiar, los otros dos le siguieron en la profundidad del abismo. No se escucho nada más que el ruido de los flujos del tiempo-espacio intentando llenar esa zona vacía, hasta que otra grieta volvió a abrirse unos metros mas delante de la que se había cerrado, pasando la barrera. Las tres figuras aterrizaron en el suelo uniforme, pero sin detenerse hacia la salida.

-¡Les dije que podía hacerlo!-exclamo eufórico Grimmjow.

-Admito que no estuvo mal.-murmuro con una sonrisita la mujer.

-De todas las idioteces que se te han ocurrido, me alegro que esta funcionara.- respondió el pelirrojo, aliviado de que todavía seguían vivos.

-¡Muéranse los dos carajo!-exclamo fastidiado, encima que se tomo el trabajo de guiarlos a la salida y así le agradecían.

El portal iba agrandándose, ya casi estaban en el mundo espiritual. La luz blanca se los trago, apareciendo en medio de una calle del Sereitei. Unos cuantos shinigamis novatos se quedaron pasmados ante los intrusos, sin saber que hacer en una situación como esta. Ignorándolos, miraron a su alrededor, aterrándose al instante, al sentir aquel asombroso poder liberarse.

Las cuerdas salieron despedidas por todos lados, mientras la lanza iba siendo envuelta por su propio poder. El pelinegro sintió un movimiento en sus pies, notando como unos cubos de reishi se separaban de la plataforma. Al instante que sus ataduras de kidoh se desvanecieron, los cubos se alzaron rápidamente, haciendo que sus brazos se alzaran extendidos en el aire. Pronto, todo su cuerpo fue elevado a su vez, para quedar delante del bloque de ejecución.

La lanza, ahora con llamas doradas refulgiendo, se suspendió hasta quedar a la misma altura de Ulquiorra. El, como todos los Capitanes y tenientes, quedaron sin habla ante la extraordinaria transformación, a pesar de que esta fuera la segunda vez que algunos la veían. Un enorme pájaro de fuego hizo aparición, su enorme poder y presencia los hacia sentirse como seres insignificantes.

Ichigo sintió su sangre congelarse en sus venas. No, todavía podía llegar, ¡tenia que hacerlo! Con una explosión de su reiatsu, liberando su bankai, el pelirrojo voló hasta la colina tan rápido como pudo.

Grimmjow y Yoruichi le siguieron, aun estaban a tiempo.

"_¡Demonios, ¿que debo hacer? ¡Adonde estas Ichigo!" _grito en su mente Renji, sabiendo que el solo no podría hacer nada para ayudar.

Suspendió allí, con el enorme pájaro de fuego, Lord Kykou contemplándole, Ulquiorra le devolvió la mirada con serenidad.

"_Supongo que esto es todo… este es mi final. Pero esta bien, fue bueno mientras duro, y tuve la fortuna de conocer a tantas maravillosas personas…"_ por su mente pasaron los rostros de todos los que conoció y amo; Nelliel y sus hermanos, Grimmjow, Inoue, Ishida, Chad, Tatsuki y todos los chicos de la clase, Rukia y Renji, Urahara, Yoruichi y los niños de la tienda, a los Vizards, a la familia Kurosaki… e Ichigo. _"Me dejaron ser parte de su vida y compartieron su amistad conmigo… nunca los olvidare… muchas gracias…"_

Su corazón golpeaba con fuerza contra su pecho, ya casi llegaba, ¡solo un poco mas!

El aire caliente arremolinaba todo el aire alrededor. El gran ente, ya dispuesto a cumplir su misión, retrocedió un poco, tomando impulso. Ulquiorra cerro los ojos, no tenia miedo, abandonando toda esperanza y desesperación, le daría la bienvenida a la muerte con todo su ser.

Con la imagen de Ichigo sonriéndole, se despidió.

-Se feliz Ichigo… te amo…

La luz blanca lo ilumino todo.

Y luego… nada.

En señal de respeto, los Capitanes bajaron la cabeza. Los tenientes, por su lado, todavía se mantenían con esa expresión de horror y sorpresa.

El Comandante General Yamamoto golpeo el suelo con su bastón, su vieja voz resonando en el silencio.-La ejecución… a terminado.

-No…

Allí, cayendo de rodillas, estaba Ichigo Kurosaki. No podía creerlo… Ulquiorra… ¿se había ido?... no pudo llegar a tiempo, no logro salvarlo.

-No… no… no Ulquiorra… no puedes haberte ido… no puedes…- sin darse cuenta, lagrimas de dolor brotaban lentamente, bajando por su mejillas, para caer en su ropa. Detrás, otros dos figura aparecieron, Grimmjow estaba completamente horrorizado, sus puños apretándose con fuerza, Yoruichi estaba abatida.

-Mierda, eres un estúpido Ulquiorra…-susurro el pelizaul, sintiendo de nuevo esa opresión en el pecho… no era justo, todo su poder y no servía para nada…

-¿Que esta sucediendo aquí?- exclamo el mas anciano, obviamente no esperaba ver a esas tres personas en ese momento. Rápidamente, Soi fon, Hitsugaya, Byakuya, Komamura y Kempachi (el ultimo el mas ansioso) se pusieron en guardia, al identificar al nuevo arrancar presente.

Solo Yoruichi reacción, poniéndose en guardia a su vez. Esto no era nada bueno, sentía que la furia iba creciendo en Grimmjow, e Ichigo todavía seguía en shock, si empezaban una pelea ahora, no tenia idea de lo que podría llegar a pasar.

-Ulquiorra…- continuaba murmurando el pelirrojo, negándose a aceptar la realidad.-No puedes haberte ido… porque yo te quiero… te quiero de vuelta… si me odias a o no, no me importa… solo… devuélveme… ¡DEVUELVEME A ULQUIORRAAA!

La tierra tembló repentinamente, y todos miraron arriba. La bola de fuego que había permanecido suspendida luego de chocar contra el bloque de ejecución destello de nuevo, casi cegándolos. En cuanto la visibilidad volvió, se quedaron casi aliento, la gran masa de llamas compuestas de energía iba disminuyendo, cada vez más pequeña, hasta que desapareció, la lanza cayo, siendo solo una simple arma sin poder. En lo alto del bloque, se vio una silueta, con traje y hakama blancos, piel pálida, cabello verde marino, afilados ojos dorados, y un resto de mascara del lado derecho de su rostro; un arrancar. Entre sus brazos estaba Ulquiorra, inconsciente.

Reponiéndose de su asombro, el capitán Hitsugaya fue el primero en hablar.-¡¿Quien eres? ¡Identifícate!

-… mph… ¿porque debería darle mi nombre a insectos como ustedes?-fue la burlesca respuesta que les dio.

Ichigo volvió a sus sentidos, Ulquiorra todavía seguía con vida, y esto le alegro en parte, pero era obvio que la presencia de ese hombre no representaba nada bueno.

-Ese tipo… es el de Las Noches, realmente esta aquí…-murmuro Grimmjow para si mismo. Captando esto, el pelirrojo exclamo.

-¿Lo conoces Grimmjow? ¿Quien es el?

-Lo vi un par de veces, no se su nombre, pero se porque esta aquí… ha venido a matar a todos los shinigamis.-su tono se volvió muy serio.

-Pues claro que viene a hacer eso.

-¿Y-Yoruichi?-ahora el pelirrojo se volvió a la mujer, más confundido todavía.

-Ese hombre… no es solo el primer arrancar que se conoció, sino que además, fue el que casi destruyo toda la Sociedad de Almas, el solo.

A esta verdad, todos los shinigamis reaccionaron, poniéndose en guardia y sacando sus zampakkutos, solo Yamamoto mantenía su expresión severa.

-Nunca imagine que volvería verte de nuevo.

Dándole una sonrisa burlona, el nuevo arrancar le respondió con sarcasmo.-Y yo no pensé que siguieras vivo después de tantos siglos, Comandante General Yamamoto.

-¡No entiendo nada! ¡¿Quien demonios es ese tipo?-estallo el pelirrojo, mas confundido que nunca. Fue Yoruichi la que contesto la pregunta que todos se estaban haciendo.

-El es el arrancar mas poderoso que haya existido y que fue encerrado bajo la cámara de los 46 hace como dos mil años… Arturo Plateado.

**Continuara…**

… O.O! Wow! Uno de los mejores capítulos del fic! Solo espero haberlo narrado bien nnU

Ulqui por fin resolvió sus sentimientos por Ichi, pero ahora aparece el sujeto misterioso, que había resultado ser Arturo Plateado XD y que es lo que querrá con Ulqui? Y podrán Ichi, Grimmjow y compañía enfrentar esta nueva amenaza? Uuuuuh, habrá que esperar para ver.

Ahora las aclaraciones, primero que nada, si han leído el fanfic "30 days to death", les juro que no lo estoy copiando! Esta idea me surgió antes de saber sobre ese fic, y esto tienes otros fines que ya sabremos el próximo cap, y los que no lo leyeron, lo recomiendo, es una historia genial, y entenderán a que me refiero jeje.

Parece ser que solo se puede ir a la Sociedad de Almas desde el mundo Humano (y viceversa) a través del Senkaseimon, y a Hueco Mundo desde el mundo Humano (y viceversa) a través de la Garganta, pero se puede interceptar a gente en el Dangai con la Garganta, claro ejemplo de esto es el primer encuentro de Ulquiorra con Orihime. Aclaro por si pareció extraña esa escena.

Y como ya les había dicho en el PRIMER capitulo del fic, Arturo era el personaje misterioso del universo de Bleach, que solo aparece en los videojuegos XD si adivinaron que era el, un gusto para ustedes, si no, vayan a buscar imágenes de el en el Google, el es tan cute O/u/O

Ichigo: WTF? No tenia que ser yo el que salvara a Ulqui?

Miko: jeje primero Grimm y ahora Arturo, te da mucha bronca no?

Ichigo: (Apuntándome con Zangetsu) Mikoooo…

Miko: pero Ulqui ya dijo que te quería! te acuerdas?

Ichigo: o.o… n/-/n si…

Grimm: te salvaste por esta vez ¬¬

Ulqui: (todavía sigue dormido) …ichi-berry.

Miko: tan cute nn

Jaja estos chicos son tan lindosss. Como siempre, ojala disfrutaran de este capitulo y preparasen, que ahora viene lo bueno. Nos vemos.

Miko.


	25. Chapter 25

**Resurrección**

_¿Quien sabe cuales son los límites entre la vida y la muerte? ¿Que es esa parte que separa a los hombres de la bestias? ¿Es la razón? ¿La inteligencia? ¿O es aquello que llamamos corazón? Tenía todo lo que cualquier persona podría desear, amigos, familia, una vida feliz. Pero cuando los recuerdos del pasado se van revelando poco a poco, su realidad se vera trastornada a tal punto que ya no se puede ver la fina línea que diferencia el bien del mal. Y si la persona en la que más confías te oculta una oscura verdad ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Continuar como si nada, intentado ignorar un pasado demasiado doloroso como para olvidar, o abandonarlo todo, y a esa persona para cumplir aquella antigua promesa echa hace ya tanto tiempo?_

IchigoxUlquiorra forever and ever :D

Yeeeeeeeeeeah! Wenas mis queridos lectores, si es que todavía los tengo T-T siento mucho la demora, pero hubo razones de esto: este capitulo se me puso particularmente difícil en algunas partes; me surgió otra nueva obsesión con la película Inception, porque tuve el afortunado error de ver los fics que había por allí, y me termine enamorando de la pareja EamesxArthur, aunque el echo de que me los imagino como si fueran Grimmjow y Ulquiorra respectivamente ayudo un poco XD; los estudios me joden como no saben; tengo nuevos proyectos en la cabeza, etc, etc. Pero este fic ya esta llegando al final, aun se tiene que resolver todo el misterio, y estamos llegando a una parte que me estaba muriendo por escribir XD así que el otro capi por ahí sale más pronto que lo que tardo este.

Con el manga, estoy contenta de que Nell y otros arrancars volviera después de tanto tiempo, y estoy de los nervios por ver a Grimmy, siento que lo veremos muy pronto. Juro que si llega el capitulo en que Ulquiorra vuelva a la vida pego tal grito que me van a escuchar hasta en sus casas XDDD Aunque también estoy un poco turbada, un personaje shinigami murió y Hueco Mundo fue invadido, no se ustedes, pero me parece que esta va a ser la saga mas oscura de todas.

De este fic, calculo que serán tres o cuatro capítulos mas y un epilogo, como sea, tengo que ir apurando y terminar pronto antes de que algo salga en el manga y arruine la línea que plantee en este fic jeje.

Wow, terrible nota, si no la leyeron, no los culpo. Ahora si, al fic

**Bleach y sus personajes son entera propiedad de Tite Kubo. **Si fuera mío, seria asquerosamente rica, me compraría un harem de hombres hermosos y les haría cirugías para que se parecieran a todos mis personajes favoritos de de esta y otras series XD

**Dos mitades de uno**

ººººº

"_Siempre había sido así desde el principio, el más fuerte domina al mas débil. Son los poderosos los que sobreviven al final. Eso era lo único en lo que creía. _

_Sin embargo, a pesar de su asombroso poder, y de adquirir aun mas poder luego de haberse arrancado su propia mascara, termino allí, en esa nada oscura y silenciosa. Casi había acabado con todos esos malditos shinigamis, pero cometió un error, los subestimo. Creyendo que intentaban huir, los siguió hasta aquella cámara bajo tierra, todo para caer estúpidamente en su trampa. Se suponía que se quedaría encerrado allí para toda la eternidad, consumido por su ira y sed de venganza, y quizás, habría sido así… de no ser por un afortunado giro del destino._

_Después de siglos y siglos de espera, algo cambio. No podía saber que era lo que pasaba afuera, pero pudo sentir un enorme poder condensarse muy cerca, causando que el sello que lo encerraba se debilitara por momentos. Un torrente de emoción se disparo por su cuerpo, ¡esta era su oportunidad de escapar! Esperando el momento, el gran poder estallo, y una pequeña parte llego hasta él, y sin dudarlo, logro destruir el sello. _

_¡Por fin libre!_

_Pero el paso de los años lo habían debilitado y la destrucción del sello le costo parte de lo que le restaba de su fuerza. A pesar de su orgullo y su deseo de venganza, no era sabio quedarse allí, no dejaría que los shinigamis lo aniquilaran estando en ese estado tan débil. Ocultando su ya de por si bajo reiatsu, hizo su camino fuera de la cámara subterránea. Llego a la cámara principal, y vaya que fue una sorpresa ver que todos esos vejestorios que controlaban a la Sociedad estaban muertos. Era una pena, le habría gustado tanto masacrarlos el mismo._

_Oyendo pasos acercándose, se escondió detrás de una esquina. Un shinigami de nivel capitán y una teniente aparecieron, horrorizados por la masacre, luego otro más apareció en una de las salidas y vaya a saber porque fueron tras él. Interesante, parecía que las cosas estaban un poco caóticas, teniendo en cuenta las expulsiones de reiatsus que sentía a los lejos. No podía ser mejor, de esta manera nadie notaria que él estaba suelto. Sintió mas presencias acercarse, así decidió que era hora de largarse, no quería tener nada que ver con esta pelea. Encontrado otra salida, vio la luz del solo por primera vez en siglos. Quedo deslumbrado. Era increíble lo mucho que había crecido esa ciudad, no recordaba que hubiera tantos edificios y casas._

_Evitando a los grupos de shinigamis que corrían de aquí para allá y usando sonido, logro salir de la ciudad sin ser detectado. No paro hasta que estuvo en un área desierta del Rokungai. Nuevamente, el destino le favoreció cuando a lo lejos vio la abertura de una enorme Garganta en el cielo con docenas de Menos esparciéndose. Había temido que si el mismo se habría una Garganta para escapar a Hueco Mundo, los shinigamis investigarían y le descubrirían. Pero de esta forma, con toda la conmoción, su escape pasaría desapercibido. Con una sonrisa que prometía volver, con sus últimas fuerzas se encamino a la oscuridad de Hueco Mundo._

_Por un tiempo deambulo en el desierto blanco, consumiendo almas y matando otros hollows. Su poder volvía de a poco. Era muy molesto, pero sabia que debía seguir esperando hasta recuperar la fuerza que solía poseer. Pero estaba de suerte, pronto llego a sus oídos los rumores sobre un hombre, un exshinigami, que era capaz de dar gran poder arrancando las mascaras a cambio de que su unieran a su ejercito. Así supo de Aizen y sus planes. _

_Rio a carcajadas, vaya iluso, sea lo que estuviera planeando, no funcionaria. Aunque la idea de mas seres como él si le interesaba…"_

Con solo su nombre siendo pronunciado, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en ese lugar. La sorpresa en casi todos los rostros de los shinigamis era agradable.

-Así es, soy Arturo Plateado. Han pasado siglos, me sorprende que alguien todavía sepa mi nombre.

-Los antiguos libros hablan de ti como si fueras una leyenda. Pero todas las leyendas deben tener algo de verdad en ellas.- espeto la mujer morena.

-Me siento alagado.- respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

De repente, una gran carcajada estallo. Dando un paso al frente, Kempachi apunto con su desgastada espada al arrancar.

-¡Hahahahahaha! Así que eres un tipo fuerte, ¿cierto? ¡Dos mil o diez mil años, no me importa que tan viejo seas si me das una buena pelea!

-¡Kempachi!- el capitán Komamura intento detenerlo, pero Kempachi ya se había lanzado contra el arrancar parado sobre el bloque de ejecución. El solo golpe levanto todo una columna de polvo. Pasaron los segundos hasta que el polvo se disipo.

-Es rudo atacar a alguien cuando esta hablando, ¿sabes?- la voz de Arturo sonó a lo alto. Arturo estaba en medio del aire todavía sosteniendo al pelinegro, para nada afectado por el ataque. El bloque nuevamente volvió a ser partido a la mitad y Kempachi se emocionaba cada vez más.

-¡Así me gusta! ¡No seria divertido si mueres tan pronto!

Con una sonrisa maniática, volvió a atacar. Arturo solo entrecerró los ojos, ese hombre ya empezaba a molestarle. Kempachi estaba a centímetros de él y dio un sablazo. El filo paso atraves del cuerpo del arrancar, pero desapareció, solo era una imagen de Arturo. Se dio vuelta al instante al sentir que estaba a sus espaldas.

-Eres molesto, no estoy interesado en pelear contigo…

El arrancar volvió a desparecer cuando intento cortarlo, e iba a buscarlo de nuevo, cuando noto un pequeño cubo blanco delante de él. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de parpadear; el cubo brillo intensamente, abriéndose y envolviendo al confundió shinigami. Ante los ojos asombrados de todos, Kempachi desapareció en la nada.

Hubo algunas exclamaciones de sorpresa. Yamamoto, entendiendo que no podía dejar que las cosas se salieran de control, iba a alzar su bastón para convocar a su zapakkuto… pero Arturo ya estaba detrás de él.

-Ahora sabrás lo que yo sentí cuando me encerraron en ese maldito agujero… Comandante General Yamamoto…

El intenso brillo le envolvió, desapareciendo él también.

La confusión y furia empezaba a extenderse a todos los shinigamis presentes, ¿como era posible que un solo arrancar hiciera desaparece a dos Capitanes? era inconcebible. Negándose a quedarse sin hacer nada, algunos se lanzaron a atacar también, mientras otros intentaban entender que acababa de pasar. Arturo sonrió.

Todo paso en apenas un par de segundos. Arturo volvió a desaparecer cuando cuatro sombras aparecieron de repente, lanzando unos pequeños cubos al azar. En solo unos instantes, Capitanes iba desapareciendo uno a uno en los brillos, solo quedando Byakuya y Hitsugaya.

Aturdidos y desconcertados, todos quedaron boquiabiertos ante la figura sonriente de Arturo.

-Eso fue tan fácil que incluso fue aburrido.-murmuro burlesco.

-… ¡M-Maldito! ¡¿Que fue lo que les hiciste?-Hitsugaya fue el primero en estallar, empuñando su zampakkuto fuertemente en sus manos.

-Porque no se lo preguntas… a ellos.

Las cuatro sombras reaparecieron, mostrándose por primera vez desde hacia un buen tiempo.

Los Espadas sobrevivientes de la Guerra de Invierno: Coyote Starrk, Tia Hallibel, Nnoitra Jiruga y Szayel Aporro-Grantz.

Un terror helado se sentía en la atmosfera, aquellos poderosos enemigos que habían creído derrotados estaban frente a ellos, y por sus reiatsus, mas poderosos a como eran entonces.

-Che, ¿porque tuviste que hacer desaparecer al tipo con el que quería pelear? Solo quedaron estas porquerías débiles.-gruño Nnoitra, acomodándose su gran espada en su hombro.

-¿Acaso ellos están…?-la descolocada voz de Ichigo se escucho, temiendo lo peor. El peliazul a su lado quien respondió esta vez.

-No. Esas eran Cajas Negación, aunque con su nivel de poder no se cuanto tiempo estarán encerrados.

-Como una media hora o más… aunque, para cuando salgan, ya no habrá quedado nada de su amada Sociedad de Almas.-afirmo arrogantemente Arturo sin dejar de sonreir.

Respiraciones agitándose, la incertidumbre paralizando la voluntad de los shinigamis. ¿Que podían hacer? Difícilmente habían podido vencer a los Espadas en la guerra de Invierno, y ahora, contando con solo dos Capitanes…

-No nos subestimes.-el tono neutra y centrado de Byakuya rompió el silencio.-Aun sin los Capitanes, cada shinigami en toda la Sociedad de Almas a sido preparado para pelear por defenderla. Por fuerte que sea el enemigo, estaremos dispuesto a darlo todo en la batalla… juntos.

Tales palabras reafirmaron la convicción de los presentes. Ya se habían peleados incontables peleas contra hollows y arrancares antes, y si había algo con lo que podían contar, era que siempre habría un compañero allí para ayudar cuando lo necesitaban.

-… que conmovedor.- sin embargo Arturo y los restantes Espadas no parecían preocupados.-¿Pero que les hizo pensar que nosotros estábamos solos?

Todos ensancharon los ojos.

-Ya es hora.-comento Szayel mirando al horizonte. Alrededor de todo el Sereitei varias grietas enormes se iban abriendo, y múltiples brazos blancos se hacían paso, ensanchando aun mas las grietas.-No es fácil abrir una Garganta para llegar directamente aquí, solo los arrancares mas fuertes pueden hacerlo, pero si juntas muchos menos en varios puntos… bien, creo que eso habla por si mismo.-el sutil tono malicioso de Szayel quedo imperceptible, ya que todos estaban concentrados en las docenas y docenas de Menos que salían de los agujeros, empezando su destructivo paso entre las calle del Sereitei. Los gritos de shinigamis jóvenes retumbaban junto con el estruendo de los edificios cayendo. Una vista horrorosa para los shinigamis.

-La ciudad ahora es suya… hagan lo que quieran con ella.-como si estuvieran de acuerdo, dando un breve vistazo, Starrk, Hallibel y Nnoitra saltaron, dirigiéndose a distintas partes de la ciudad, empezando su propia ola de destrucción.

-Ichigo Kurosaki.-dicho pelirrojo se volteo, enfocándose en la espalda de Byakuya.-Te dejaremos ese hombre a ti… ni se te ocurra perder.

Dio una media sonrisa a esto.-No hace falta que me digas eso, lo se.

Dando un breve asentimiento, el sexto capitán uso su shumpo, preparado para entrar en combate.

-¡No se queden allí de pie! ¡Vayan a detener a esos Menos antes de que acaben con todo!-dando la orden, Hitsugaya también se lanzo a la pelea. Renji, dándole un pequeño vistazo a Ichigo, junto con todos los tenientes corrieron y se dispersaron en varias direcciones. La guerra había comenzado.

-Supongo que yo también debería ir a ayudar.-murmuro Yoruichi, también desapareciendo con una sonrisa. Pronto, en la colina del Sokyouku no quedaron más que Ichigo, Grimmjow, Szayel, Ulquiorra y Arturo.

Arturo observo fijamente a Ichigo, con un gesto frio y despectivo. Para luego volverse hacia el moreno aun en sus brazos, su rostro se suavizo ante ese rostro pacifico, casi mostrando añoranza.

-Así que eres Arturo Plateado.

Dejando sus pensamientos, volvió a concentrarse en el shinigami. Una gran seriedad marcaba el rostro de Ichigo. Entendiendo sus intenciones, el peliverde, con suavidad, deposito a Ulquiorra en el suelo, haciéndole un breve gesto a Szayel de que lo vigilara. Incorporándose, rehízo su camino hasta quedar frente al pelirrojo. –Y tú eres Ichigo Kurosaki, shinigami sustituto de la ciudad de Karakura.

Ichigo se sorprendió un poco.-¿Te sorprende que sepa esto? Los estuve vigilado desde hace un tiempo, se todo sobre ti, tu familia y amigos. Incluso predije que vendrías aquí a detener la ejecución… no hay nada mas molesto que un niño con complejo de héroe.

-Si lo sabias, ¿porque no hiciste nada para evitarlo?

-Oh, pero si lo hice. Si pude haberte matado antes, pero no quise perder el tiempo con basuras como ustedes.-el pelirrojo sintió un pequeño escalofrió, la forma en como había dicho basura se parecía tanto a como Ulquiorra solía decir… -Lo que no esperaba era que "alguien" les ayudara a atravesar esa barrera que pusimos…

Los ojos dorados de Arturo se clavaron ahora en Grimmjow. Este se puso tieso ante esa mirada gelida.

-Aun tienes oportunidad de venir a nuestro lado ¿sabes?... ¿o me vas a decir ahora que viniste a pelear del lado de los shinigamis?-exclamo sonriendo burlonamente. Grimmjow frunció las cejas, enfocándose en el pelinegro en el suelo. La única razón por la que había venido era para salvarlo, pero ¿cual era la verdadera amenaza? Los shinigamis intentaron ejecutarlo por un crimen que estaba seguro que no cometió, y Arturo fue quien lo salvo en el último momento…

-Los shinigamis intentaron matarlo porque saben que es uno de nosotros, eso es lo que hacen, siempre seremos demonios para ellos… solo ven a nuestro lado, podemos cambiar el mundo a nuestro antojo… un mundo de noche eterna…

-Yo… no…

-Ya cállate.- Ichigo exclamo muy seriamente, arto de ese estúpido palabrerío.- Deja de compararlos contigo, yo e estado con ellos por algún tiempo pero se que no son como tu. No son monstruos. Yo confió en Ulquiorra y en Grimmjow con mi vida. –Alzando su espada, apunto al pecho del peliverde, hablando con una voluntad inquebrantable. -Te vence y acabare con lo que sea que quieres hacer, y luego todos volveremos a casa. Eso te incluye a ti también Grimmjow.-la ultima parte estaba claramente dirigida al arrancar tras el.

-Kurosaki…-murmuro el peliazul mirado a su espalda, soltó una pequeña sonrisa de gratitud.-Idiota.

Arturo adopto una expresión incrédula.-¿Vencerme?- Tomándose su tiempo, alzando su mano, extendió sus dedos, dejando que su reiatsu le envolviera, formando una especie de sable negro que blandió, dirigiéndola al pelirrojo.-Eso lo veremos…

…

Casi con elegancia, Byakuya cayó sobre un tejado de una de las casas. Era perfectamente consiente del terrible caos alrededor, shinigamis gritando y peleando como podían contra la orda de Menos, el mismo acabo con un par en el camino, pero parecía que mas de esos hollows seguían saliendo de las grietas. Solo podía esperar y confiar que los tenientes lograran mantener el control hasta que él derrotara al otro hombre en el tejado.

Nnoitra sonrió, poniéndose de pie y tomando su gran espada.-Ya era hora de que alguien fuerte llegara. No es divertido matar a estas pequeñas mierdas que corren por ahí como cucarachas.

Byakuya no se inmuto, no esperaba menos de un arrancar. Con su expresión de piedra, Desenfundo su espada.

-¿Oh? Eres un tipo directo. ¿Ni siquiera vas a decirle tu nombre a un oponente?

-No tengo intenciones de decirle mi nombre a una bestia como tu.

Sus espadas chocaron al siguiente instante. Nnoitra hervía de ira, no había nada que odiara mas que ser llamado bestia, y esa mirada inexpresiva le jodia todavía mas.-¡Como quieras, de todas formas no recordaría tu nombre porque pronto te partiré con mi espada!

…

Sosteniendo fuertemente a Hgyorinmaru en sus manos, el capitán del Decimo escuadrón estudio a su oponente. Según lo que le conto Shunsui, este hombre era el Primera Espada, Coyote Starrk, su actitud podía ser desganada, pero era un peligroso rival, subestimarlo seria un error fatal.

El hombre castaño suspiro, llevándose una mano a la nuca. Su expresión era resignada, como si quisiera estar en cualquier otro lado que allí. –Que fastidio… tener que pelear con un niño…

-… no importa si parezco un niño, ambos somos enemigos, esta pelea es inevitable.-contesto Hitsugaya seriamente.

-No me gusta las peleas. Es muy cansado…- volvió a suspirar. -Preferiría estar durmiendo ahora mismo en algún otro lado. Las peleas nunca resuelven nada.

De alguna manera, estas palabras, y la forma resigna en que las decían, lograron consternar al pequeño Capitán. Este hombre le confundía, los arrancares se suponían que debían ser destructivos, sin sentimientos, pero este hombre irradiaba tristeza y apatía. –Si tanto odias pelear… ¿entonces porque estas aquí, siguiendo a ese hombre?

Esos grises ojos se enfocaron nuevamente en el.-Si no quieres que mas gente muera… entonces lucha… Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Lillinette me dijo…

…

Patada, puñetazo, patada, puñetazo, puñetazo.

Saltando hacia atrás, Yoruichi contemplo a la arrancar. Era bastante fuerte. Le había bloqueado cada ataque y no parecía cansada para nada. Aunque Yoruichi también había bloqueado sus ataques, si estaba un poco agitada. Oh bien, este era el precio por estar holgazaneando los últimos cien años.

-Eres una excelente oponente, tengo que admitirlo.-exclamo Hallibel con respeto hacia Yoruichi.

-Vaya, no esperaba que mi enemigo me alagara, me siento especial.- sonrió gatunamente.

-¿Es tan raro que respete a mis oponentes?.-observo como Yoruichi volvió a ponerse seria.-Nos ven y piensan que nosotros somos igual que los demás hollows. Pero no es así, nosotros recuperamos nuestra conciencia y razón cuando nos arrancamos las mascaras. No todos peleamos por instinto, tenemos una razón para estar aquí, una razón para luchar.

-Entonces, ¿cual es tu razón para pelear justo ahora?

-Por mis compañeras. Ellas se sacrificaron en la Guerra de Invierno, y yo les prometí que las vengaría.-hizo una pausa, sin dejar de observar a la figura de Yoruichi.-Ese hombre, Arturo Plateado, nos salvo de morir, y nos dio una razón para pelear.

-Ichigo lo vencerá, su razón para pelear es más fuerte que cualquier deseo de venganza.-exclamo con determinación. Hallibel negó con la cabeza.

-Kurosaki Ichigo perdió su oportunidad de ganar cuando decidió enfrentarse a Arturo.

En ese mismo instante, el potente choque de dos fuerzas devastadoras pude ser sentido en todo el Sereitei. Yoruichi se volvió, sus ojos agradándose en horror. Ambos reiatsus eran tan poderosos que inundaban toda la colina. Y el de Ichigo se iba opacando poco a poco a la creciente fuerza del arrancar.

-Ichigo…- murmuro Yoruichi preocupada.

…

Apretando los dientes, Grimmjow se cubrió con los brazos. Las fuerzas de ambos era increíble, apenas se podía respirando en donde el estaba. Maldijo en su mente. ¿Que debería hacer? Bien podría sacar a Ulquiorra de ese lugar tan peligro justo ahora, pero con Szayel allí tan cerca del moreno, no estaba seguro de lo que podría hacerle si se acercaba. Noto su sonrisa maniaca a través del denso aire. Demonios.

Era imposible. Solo fue un choque de espadas y ya sentía su cuerpo ser aplastado por ese monstruoso poder. Este hombre, Arturo Plateado, no era como cualquier otro enemigo con los que había peleado. Su reiatsu era sofocante, y seguía creciendo a cada segundo. ¿Realmente era posible que tanto poder se concentrara en un solo punto?

-¿Que pasa shinigami? Solo fue un pequeño choque y ya estas temblando.-murmuro de forma aburrida Arturo, sus fríos ojos clavados en los de Ichigo. Reaccionado, Ichigo salto atrás al sentir el sable alzarse un poco para luego caer con fuerza en el lugar donde antes estaba parado, un cráter se formo al instante. Era demasiado poder, demasiado, había algo mas allí, lo intuía.

-Demasiado lento.-cuando se dio cuenta, Arturo ya estaba detrás de él. Al siguiente segundo, se sintió arroyado contra el suelo, un horrible dolor en su espalda adonde había sido pateado. Jadeado y con el cuerpo temblando, intento incorporarse en sus brazos. Arturo estaba delante de él, mirándolo divertido.-Tipo duro ¿eh? Bien, me divertiré contigo un rato más.

-… tu…-jadeo el pelirrojo, sosteniéndose sobre su espada. Tomo aliento para poder continuar.-… tu… reiatsu… es extraño…

-¿Oh? ¿Extraño como?-pregunto, agachándose al nivel de Ichigo. Al parecer, le entretenía tener esta conversación con su enemigo.

-Fue como si… hubiera sido golpeado… por un millón de zampakkutos…

-… interesante, así que te diste cuenta.- murmuro un poco asombrado.-Tienes razón, eso es porque tengo el poder de Sokyoku en mi ahora.

La sorpresa se dibujo en el rostro de Ichigo mientras Arturo volvía a incorporarse.-Yo solía ser él arrancar mas poderoso que hubiera existido, pero los shinigamis me sellaron por dos mil años, mi gran poder se fue desvaneciendo hasta ser casi una miseria.-gruño, recordando los años de oscuridad en esa nada.-Y cuando salí de ese lugar, me vi obligado a esconderme y esperar a que mi fuerzas volvieran…

"_Luego de sentir como él ultimo shinigami dejaba Hueco Mundo fue cuando decidió entrar al ya destruido palacio. Por mucho que le fastidiara tener que esconderse como una rata, sabia bien que no debía exponerse todavía a los shinigamis, debía ser paciente y pensar cuidadosamente sus próximos pasos._

_En los restos del techo el cielo roto todavía brillaba débilmente, que iluso por parte de ese shinigami el haberlo creado. Continúo su camino, buscando arrancares sobrevivientes, pero los pocos reiatsu que pudo sentir estaban muy debilitados. Se dio prisa, usando sonido, recorrió toda la parte bajo el cielo, dentro de los edificios ya no había nadie._

_Fue una suerte que pudiera encontrar a tres arrancares, dos de ellos desangrándose en la arena y uno con una espada atravesada en el cuerpo. Recitando con nostalgia un viejo conjuro que había aprendido hacia mucho tiempo, fue capaz de salvar la vida de ellos. Pero lo que fue mas sorprendente fue cuando una Garganta se abrió, y una mujer morena, trayendo a cuestas a un hombre, cayeron en la arena blanca, sus estados eran bastante críticos y era un milagro que la mujer lograra llegar tan lejos con esas profundas heridas. Mientras la curaba le hoyo murmurar "Solo puede traerlo a él… ellas… ellas se sacrificaron… por mi…"_

_Las relaciones entre ellos tampoco estaban mejor, cada uno concentrado en su patética derrota por tal o cual shinigami, a los que perdieron, que toda esta guerra había sido para nada…_

_-Aizen nos uso… al final iba a sacrificarnos a nosotros también…_

_-Y eso te sorprende…- Nnoitra gruño, desde la roca en la que estaba apoyado. Ni se inmuto ante la mirada gélida de Hallibel.-¿Y que esperabas? ¿Un mundo donde todos pudiéramos vivir jodidamente felices y nadie tuviera que morir? _

_-Aizen me había prometido…_

_-¡Te jodio! ¡A todos esos cretinos que les prometió tal o cual mierda se los jodio bien jodidos! _

_-Ya basta._

_Exigió con suavidad, pero su presencia emanaba tal fuerza que el silencio se hizo. Camino un par de pasos, quedando en medio de todos los arrancares heridos que le observaban fijamente._

_-Se como se sienten, el saborear la victoria tan cerca, para luego ser derrotado y humillado de tal forma que desearías morir._

_-Tsk, ¿que mierda vas a saber? Solo viniste aquí cuando ya todo se había ido al carajo. Odio los tipos como tu que se creen la gran cosa.-gruño Nnoitra enderezándose en toda su altura a pesar del dolor de las heridas. – ¡Pero lo que mas odio es que me hayas curado! ¡¿Quien mierda te dijo que lo hicieras? Esa era mi batalla, yo debí morir allí pero tú… ¡tú me quitaste mi destino!_

_-… ¿destino? ¿Realmente quieres que tu destino sea morir a manos de un bastardo que se jactara de tu derrota, como una mísera victoria mas para el? -la voz de Arturo era tranquila, pero el desprecio en su tono era casi palpable. Sabiendo que ahora tenía la atención de todos los arrancares, extendió sus manos al aire._

_-Yo soy Arturo Plateado, un arrancar igual que ustedes, por eso solo yo puedo ofrecerles lo único que ese bastardo de Aizen no podía… venganza. _

_Hizo una pausa, dándoles un momento para pensar sus palabras.-… pero no los voy a forzar a seguirme, si quieren irse, vayan a vagar por el desierto para siempre o intenten matar a tantos shinigamis como puedan, es su decisión… pero si se quedan, se los juro, juntos, podremos hacer lo que nadie podría haber imaginado…"_

-No fue fácil, todos estos meses esperando, volviéndonos más fuertes. Hasta creí que tendría que esperar por años por la oportunidad perfecta… hasta aquella noche…-una sonrisa iba apreciando a cada palabra que pronunciaba.-… aquel ataque de hollows por todo Japón no fue una coincidencia… yo mande a esos hollows para distraer a los shinigamis e infiltrarme aquí, pero lo que no espere fue sentir aquel poderoso reiatsu desatarse en Karakura… el de Ulquiorra…

Ichigo apretó los dientes de solo oír su nombre en la boca de ese hombre.-Bastardo… no lo entiendo, si lo único que quieres es vengarte de los shinigamis, ¿que tiene que ver Ulquiorra en todo esto?

-¿Que tiene que ver?... pues todo… ¿Nunca te preguntaste porque Ulquiorra tiene tanto poder a pesar de no ser un arrancar? ¿Porque alguien tan pacifico como él se convertiría en hollow?- Ichigo agrando los ojos, era cierto que si se había preguntado eso alguna vez, pero no entendía que relación podría tener con este hombre.- No, creo que la pregunta clave aquí es, ¿seria capaz Ulquiorra de asesinar a alguien?...

-No. Lo conozco, el no lastimaría a nadie.-espeto Ichigo apretando el mango de Zangetsu.

-Es cierto, el no lo haría…- Ichigo estaba anonado por la respuesta. La forma como habla Arturo de Ulquiorra era como si el ya lo conociera de antes. El peliverde sonrió, y paso su mano sobre su rostro, al instante, Ichigo sintió su sangre congelarse en sus venas.

-… pero yo si.-rio Arturo, ahora con el rostro de Ulquiorra. –Me infiltre en la Sociedad tomando la forma de un shinigami, vigilando cada movimiento, y ustedes ni siquiera lo sospecharon.

Incorporándose lentamente, alzo la cabeza, con furia reprimida.-Y fuiste tú… el que ataco a Ukitake-san e inculpo a Ulquiorra…

-… necesitaba un señuelo para que activaran el Sokyouku.

Todo sucedió muy rápido. Con los ojos asombrados, vio a Grimmjow saltar sobre Arturo con la espada desenfundada. Intento herirlo por atrás, pero el otro arrancar fue mas rápido, bloqueando su ataque con su sable de energía. Volvía a tener su forma normal. Apenas se podían oír las palabras del peliazul de tan fuerte que apretaba los dientes.

-Hijo de perra… ¡eras tú aquella noche! ¡Tu intentaste matarme a mi y a ella usando el rostro de Ulquiorra!

-Como te había dicho, eso fue tu propia culpa.-murmuro con expresión aburrida. Dando un rugido, Grimmjow retrocedió, y volvió a la carga, dio un sablazo, pero Arturo volvió a bloquearlo, quedando en frente de el. –Pudiste ser de los nuestros…-susurro en su oído, al segundo siguiente, le atravesó el vientre con su sable.

-¡Grimmjow!-obligado a sus piernas a moverse, el pelirrojo intento golpearlo, pero el arrancar ya no estaba allí, ni tuvo tiempo para darse cuenta cuando sintió un horrible ardor atravesarle la espalda. Ambos cayeron al suelo a la vez, con su sangre derramándose en la tierra, y la sombra del peliverde sobre ellos.

-No tiene caso, tengo el poder del Sokyouku dentro de mí, ya no hay nadie más fuerte que yo.-suspiro, notando como ambos trataban de ponerse de pie, a pesar de la gravedad de sus heridas.- Tsk, realmente son necios. Terminemos con esto ahora.-Alzo su sable de energía, con un brillo de satisfacción en los ojos, por fin se podría librar de esos estorbos.-Pero sepan, la razón por la que morirán, no es porque se opusieron a mi, es porque el no necesita a basuras como ustedes… ¡lo único que necesita es…!

-¡DETENTE!

A este grito, un gran silencio cayó.

Y fue cuando la miradas de los tres convergieron en la misma persona. La persona por la que esta guerra había empezado.

-Ul… quiorra.-murmuro Ichigo con esfuerzo.

Dicho moreno estaba de pie, con expresión aterrada. Apenas había vuelto en si hacia unos momentos, sin entender lo que estaba pasando. Se había incorporado, intentado orientarse, hasta que vio a Ichigo y Grimmjow en el suelo, ambos desangrándose. Sin pensar, se puso de pie y hubiera corrido a detener a ese hombre, pero alguien le tomo del brazo. Szayel le había detenido, y si saber que más hacer, había gritado que parara.

Por unos tensos segundos, nadie dijo nada. Finalmente, Arturo bajo el brazo, su sable se deshizo en el aire. Y lentamente fue haciendo su camino hacia el pelinegro. Desesperándose, Ichigo intentaba incorporarse para evitar que ese arrancar fuera a hacerle algo a Ulquiorra, pero el dolor le paralizaba en su lugar, Grimmjow no estaba mejor, respirando agitadamente, sosteniéndose el vientre y sangre saliendo de la comisura de su boca.

-¡Espera! ¡Deja a Ulquiorra en paz!-gritaba el pelirrojo, pero Arturo le ignoro, continuando su paso.

Ulquiorra estaba asustado, el poder de ese hombre le aplastaba. No tenia idea de que pensar siquiera. Se suponía que ahora mismo el debía haber dejado de existir, pero allí estaba, de alguna manera en medio de una gran guerra que hubiera querido evitar. Temblando levemente, observo al hombre en frente suyo, y algo extraño paso. Ulquiorra sabía que debía temerle a ese hombre, que había lastimado a Ichigo y Grimmjow, lo sabia, sin embargo, ya no sentía miedo. Ese rostro lo había visto, estaba seguro, su cara pálida y delgada, esos ojos afilados y decididos, esa sonrisa tan cálida…

Una mano se poso en su mejilla, acariciándole con suavidad. Arturo le sonreía con amabilidad.-Me recuerdas, ¿verdad? Después de tantos años… di mi nombre, por favor.

-… Arturo… hermano…

Escuchar estas palabras, después de milenios, fue demasiado para Arturo, sin poder contenerse mas, rodeo al moreno con sus brazos y lo abrazo. Atestiguando esta escena, Ichigo casi perdió el aliento. ¿Realmente había escuchado bien? Ese hombre realmente era…

-Ahora todo… tiene sentido…-murmuro como pudo Grimmjow a su lado.

-¿Que estas diciendo?-su voz tembló un poco.

-Cuando vi a ese hombre la primera vez… sentía algo familiar, que me hacia recordar a alguien…-entrecerrando los ojos, Grimmjow veía en su mente a Arturo y luego a Ulquiorra, ambos de contextura similar y piel pálida. A pesar de tener expresiones tan opuestas, el primero de ojos afilados y agresivos, el segundo una mirada vacía y carente de vida, si los mirabas juntos no era difícil creer que fueran hermanos. –…fue Aizen quien le dio a Ulquiorra el nombre de Cifer… -noto la confusión en el pelirrojo.- Aizen sello el poder de Ulquiorra después de que el intento revelarse en contra suyo… creo que eso sello sus recuerdos y por alguna razón los míos también… ahora lo recuerdo… su verdadero nombre es Ulquiorra Plateado.

-No puede ser…

Arturo rompió el abrazo para mirar a Ulquiorra, sin dejar de sonreír.-Nos sabes cuanto tiempo había esperado esto… desde aquel día en que yo… la única razón por la que luche y me volví mas fuerte fue para que un día volviéramos a estar juntos.

-Hermano… pero que…-Ulquiorra balbuceo, en su mente breves imágenes afloraron, recuerdos lejanos, una casa de madera en medio del bosque, noches de luna y estrellas, risas mientras corría por entre las plantas, su reflejo en el agua de un lago, lagrimas de dolor mientras era abrazado… aquellos ojos dorados detrás de las monstruosa mascara blanca…

Cerró los ojos de golpe con un gesto de dolor. Le dolía recordar, había algo allí, demasiado horrible como para poder soportarlo.

El peliverde le sostuvo de los hombros, susurrando en su oído.-Esta bien Ulquiorra, se que duele, pero pronto pasara, cuando estés _completo_ de nuevo.

Su cuerpo se tenso, no entendiendo lo que Arturo le decía. Una sensación fría en su estomago empezó a extenderse.- ¿Que estas… diciendo? ¿Completo?

-Ya lo entenderás. Szayel.-el peliverde se dirigió al otro arrancar. Szayel ladeo la cabeza a un costado, como si estuviera escuchando algo, para luego dar una torcida sonrisa.

-En cualquier segundo, si es que ese idiota no lo arruino todo…

Detrás suyo, el espacio fue rompiéndose como si fuera cristal, y de un golpe una Garganta se abrió, de donde apareció la gran figura de Yammy arrastrando algo con una gran cadena.-Hasta que decidiste venir a complacernos con tu presencia.-murmuro sarcásticamente el pelirrosa acomodándose las gafas.

-¡Ey! Que querías que hiciera si la cosa casi me arranca un brazo cuando la traía.-gruño Yammy dando un fuerte tirón de la cadena. Una criatura negra, atada con cadena al cuello cayó al suelo entre gruñidos. Como pudo, logro incorporarse, Ulquiorra sintió el terror recorrer su ser cuando esa cosa clavo sus ojos en el.

-¿Lo reconoces, hermano?-a su lado, Arturo susurraba vilmente.

-No… no puede ser… esa cosa…-su respiración se agito, y su cuerpo tembló. Esa criatura lo había perseguido en el desierto hacia mucho tiempo, era la criatura que plagaba sus pesadillas, y ahora estaba allí, a unos metros, con sus fríos ojos amarillos fijos en los suyos.

El peliverde le soltó los hombros, fue casi un milagro que no cayera al suelo de la impresión. Arturo fue hasta la criatura, parándose a un lado. Soltó un suspiro, decepcionado. –Oh Ulquiorra, pensé que tu sabrías mejor… - con sus manos, corrió el largo pelo que cubría casi toda la cara de la criatura.- ¿Que es que no puedes reconocer… a tu propio rostro?

**Continuara…**

Oh cielos, que estará pasado? Arturo y Ulquiorra hermanos? Un Ulquiorra hollow? Ni yo misma me aguanto el suspenso XD

Bien, espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, la resolución de esta historia esta cerca, casi me pongo triste de pensarlo T-T este fic ya lleva como un año desde que lo publique, estoy tan orgullosa de el… pero si todavía quieren seguir sabiendo de este fic… les tengo una sorpresa preparada… pero tendrán que esperar al ultimo capitulo del fic para saberlo muahahahaha!

Ichigo: pero que demonios! Que estas escondiendo ahora? Mas te vale que no sea algo avergonzó de mí.

Ulquiorra: o que me involucre a mi en trajes de sirvienta o enfermera.

Grimmjow: o a mi haciendo… algo estúpido!

Miko: relájense chicos, tiene un poco de las tres, pero ese no es el tema central :D

Ichi, Ulqui y Grimm: oh… dios… mio…

Bien, ya no tengo mucho mas que decir, o sea, ya lo dije todo al principio. No hay muchas noticias de Bleach, y me estoy poniendo al tanto en otros fandoms. Como sea, miren de vez en cuando mi cuenta, les aseguro que el próximo capitulo saldrá por lo menos en dos semanas mas, ya que es un capi que tenia ganas de escribir hace bastante.

Nos estamos viendo.

Miko.


	26. Chapter 26

**Resurrección**

_¿Quien sabe cuales son los límites entre la vida y la muerte? ¿Que es esa parte que separa a los hombres de la bestias? ¿Es la razón? ¿La inteligencia? ¿O es aquello que llamamos corazón? Tenía todo lo que cualquier persona podría desear, amigos, familia, una vida feliz. Pero cuando los recuerdos del pasado se van revelando poco a poco, su realidad se vera trastornada a tal punto que ya no se puede ver la fina línea que diferencia el bien del mal. Y si la persona en la que más confías te oculta una oscura verdad ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Continuar como si nada, intentado ignorar un pasado demasiado doloroso como para olvidar, o abandonarlo todo, y a esa persona para cumplir aquella antigua promesa echa hace ya tanto tiempo?_

IchigoxUlquiorra, aunque luego de 25 capítulos ya deberías saberlo XD

Okey, bien, saludos amadas lectoras y lectores. De verdad, no tengo excusa por la demora de este capitulo, teniendo en cuenta que ya no quedan muchos capítulos para que este fic termine. Les doy mis mas sinceras disculpas; creanme cuando les digo que en verdad tenia pensado en terminar este capitulo en una semana desde la ultima actualización; pero como suele pasar en la vida cuando planeas algo, alguna otra surge y te entorpece los planes.

Paso que cometí el error de ir al cine a ver la película The Avengers, de eso cometí el segundo fatal error de ir a buscar fanfics sobre este fandom, así que ya debieron deducir, estos superhéroes se volvieron mi actual obsesión y no puedo parar de pensar en ellos -.-U. Lo siguiente que paso fue mi cirugía para sacarme la vesícula que la tenia llena de piedras, de eso anduve de mal humor porque no podía comer nada, así que cero inspiración para escribir. Tercero, la pereza, créanme cuando digo que no hay nada que mate mas la inspiración que las vacaciones, por lo menos para mi porque en vacas no quiero hacer nada mas que quedarme todo el día a dormir o leer fanfics. Y por ultimo, la ultima saga de Bleach no resulto como esperaba, los quinsys no me resultan atractivos y la guerra en la SS no me interesa, la única razón por la que sigo el manga es por Ichi, Nell, y mi pequeña esperanza de que Grimmjow aparezca pronto, la saga Fullbringe me gusto mas que lo que esta pasando ahora ¬¬ Kubo, estas matando a muchos fans, lo sabias?

Pero bien, cuando empecé este fic, nunca pensé que llegaría a tantos capítulos, y me prometía a mi misma que esto no había a quedar incompleto, no pasaba un día en el que mi conciencia me dijera "Termina el fic, terminaloooo…"; tengo casi todo el final planeado en la cabeza, pequeños bosquejos, pero es mejor que no tener nada. Creo que soy de las personas que trabajan mejor bajo presión, ya que la próxima semana vuelvo a cursar y tengo que ponerme a estudiar para las mesas especiales -_-Uu con suerte, terminare el próximo cap mas pronto de lo que este me llevo. Solo espero que la gente linda que venia leyendo todavía este por allí leyendo esta laaarga nota.

Termino aquí, repito: siento haber tardado tanto en publicar este capitulo, y sepan que realmente quiero terminar este fic. Sin nada más que agregar, disfruten la lectura.

**Bleach y sus personajes son entera propiedad de Tite Kubo. **De ser mío, hacia rato que Grimmjow y Ulquiorra habrían aparecido y nos habríamos saltado todos esos capítulos de peleas en la SS para ver algo que si sea interesante ¬¬.

**Corazón roto**

ººººº

Esto tenía que ser una pesadilla. No era posible que ese monstruo, ese demonio que recorría sus sueños, que le amenazara con lazarlo a las sombras eternas… fuera el mismo.

Ichigo y Grimmjow estaban igual que el. Confundidos y horrorizados. Esa criatura negra en verdad era Ulquiorra, o más bien, una versión hollow de él. Ichigo sudo frio, era como si hubiera vuelto a ese lugar, en el domo de Las Noches, y encontrarse de nuevo con esa criatura alada, de pelaje azabache, ese gran agujero en el pecho, con esos ojos dorados en un fondo negro. Aunque algo le faltaba, no tenía esos grandes cuernos que salían de sus sienes. ¿Que no eran esos cuernos sus restos de mascara…?

-¿Impresionante verdad?

Szayel sonrió, acomodándose sus lentes. Enfocándose en aquel extraño espectáculo, dejo que su voz exponiera sus deducciones.-Lo que vemos aquí es el resultado de la pelea entre Ulquiorra y Kurosaki Ichigo… un alma dividida en dos.

Un rayo de realización los golpeo a todos.

-La verdad, había creído que esto era imposible.- Szayel avanzo, enfocándose en la criatura arrodillada.-Cuando un espíritu se convierte en hollow y pierde su corazón, ¿que pasa con su humanidad? O mejor dicho, ¿su lado humano?... es simple. Es devorado por el hollow.

Hizo una pausa, dejando que sus palabras fueran asimiladas por los espectadores; no podía evitarlo, siempre le había encantado el suspenso.- Así, el hollow toma completo control, y se convierten en esas encantadoras criaturas que todos conocemos. Pero tu, Ulquiorra…-se enfoco en el moreno ahora.-… te haz convertido en una excepción.

Su respiración se agitaba a cada palabra. Más flashes cruzaban por su cabeza, fragmentos de recuerdos que había visto en sus sueños, espadas chocando, gritos desesperados, su propia mano disolviéndose en cenizas, la sensación de estar flotando en la nada… Ulquiorra se llevo una mano a la frente, se sentía mareado, tantas revelaciones tan de repente, no sabia cuanto mas podría aguantar.

-Y todo gracias a la ayuda de Kurosaki Ichigo.-el científico exclamo, dando un pequeño aplauso. Ichigo apretó los dientes, este tipo si que le desangraba.-No estoy completamente seguro, pero de alguna manera, basándome en lo Yammy sintió, tu zampakkuto quizás solo purifico una parte del alma de Ulquiorra, probablemente lo suficiente para que su lado humano y hollow se separaran en dos entidades distintas. Él… -y señalo al hollow.- no tiene mascara porque su "corazón" se a separado de el. Ulquiorra… el es el "corazón".

-Ya es suficiente explicación.-murmuro Arturo, retornando al lado de su hermano. -Básicamente, esta criatura es tu otra mitad, tu fuerza y tu instinto. Todo este tiempo te ha estado buscando. Es necesario que vuelvas a ser un solo ser, por tu bien.

Ulquiorra miro al peliverde, varios sentimientos se encontraron en el momento. Sabia que su hermano decía la verdad y que el nunca le lastimaría, pero, tenia miedo de esa criatura, esos despiadados ojos amarillos, esa ferocidad, esa maldad… no podía creer que fueran parte de si mismo.

-… yo… hermano… no puedo hacerlo…- murmuro casi sin voz, su cuerpo temblaba, pidiéndole a gritos que corriera tan lejos como pudiera. Con ojos tristes, se enfoco en el rostro de Arturo.-¿Que pasara conmigo si me uno a esa cosa? ¿Y si me devora? … yo no… no quiero volver a la oscuridad… no quiero desaparecer…

-Ulquiorra…-su pálida mano se poso al costado de su cara, acariciando su cabello negro.-Desde que éramos niños, yo siempre estuve allí para protegerte, siempre hice lo que fuera para ti… por eso, debes desaparecer…

Esas palabras fueron como una apuñalada en el pecho. La expresión de confusión en su rostro iba transformándose en miedo a medida que retrocedía.-¿Hermano?

-Amor, compasión, misericordia, ¿de que nos han servido esas cosas? Lo único que nos trajo fue miseria y dolor. No lo necesitamos. Con nuestro poder, podemos cambiar el mundo como queramos. Ulquiorra… -la mano de Arturo se cerro con fuerza en la muñeca del moreno.-Olvida el corazón, y convierte en un hollow como yo.

-No… hermano…-Ulquiorra casi gimió, y el pánico se desato en su ser cuando Arturo le empezaba a jalar de la muñeca, con la intención de llevarlo hacia esa criatura.-No, por favor ¿No hagas esto! ¡Hermano!

-Tranquilo, será rápido…-murmuro el peliverde, con una calma aterradora.

Horror y confusión poblaban su mente. Este hombre era su hermano, su amado hermano que siempre le protegía, que siempre estuvo a su lado en los buenos y malos momentos, su hermano que…

"… _no importa lo que pase, mientras estemos juntos, todo estará bien…"_

… se habían prometido que nunca se separarían por nada. Pero entonces, ¿porque estaba haciendo esto? Atacar a la Sociedad de Almas, tomando vidas inocentes, y obligarlo a convertirse en esa cosa… no tenia sentido, su hermano haría eso… él nunca…

-¡Déjalo ir maldito!- Ichigo había tenido suficiente. Apretando los dietes, se incorporo a medias, soportado el ardor de su herida.-¿Quien demonios te crees que eres? Obligar a tu propio hermano a convertirse en un monstruo… ¡Eso es lo mas enfermo que e visto en mi vida!

-Silencio shinigami...-respondió el arrancar con voz grave y gélida. Ichigo cayo de rodillas, sintiendo como si una gran roca hubiera sido puesta en su espalda. Un gran foco de reiatsu cayo sobre él y sobre Grimmjow, que gruñía adolorido.

-¡Ichigo! ¡Grimmjow!- el pelinegro exclamo, queriendo ir con ellos, pero Arturo no soltó su agarre.

-No dejare que vuelvan a separarme de Ulquiorra de nuevo…-sus ojos reflejan un profundo rencor que hizo temblar a Ulquiorra. Volvió a tirar de su brazo, ahora con más fuerza.

-Suéltame. ¿Porque haces esto? ¿Porque lastimas a gente inocente?… ¡¿porque me haces esto?!

-Nadie es inocente, Ulquiorra. Pronto lo entenderás, cuando recuerdes todo lo que nos hicieron… ¡Suéltenlo ahora!

Yammy, ya cansado de esperar, rápidamente zafo la cadena que detenía a la criatura. Por fin libre, extendió sus brazos y alas, dando un chillido que se escucho en toda la colina. Y con velocidad bestial, se dirigió hacia su otra mitad que tanto había estado buscando. Con un grito ahogada, Ulquiorra instintivamente se cubrió con su brazo libre.

-¡Bakudo 63 Sajou Sabaku!

La criatura cayo, entre gruñidos y chillidos, su cuerpo estaba atado con pesadas cadenas de luz. Todos se quedaron paralizados por este súbito acontecimiento.

Arturo reacciono al sentir una presencia detrás de el. Solo tuvo un segundo para hacerse a un lado. Junto a Ulquiorra, un hombre estaba arrodillado, con su espada clavada en el lugar que previamente había ocupado.

-Parece que llegue en el momento correcto.-murmuro el hombre rubio levantándose.

-… ¿Hirako-san?-suspiro Ulquiorra.

-¡¿Shinji?!-exclamo ahora Ichigo, libre del reiatsu de Arturo. Pronto, noto que mas personas habían llegado con el rubio. Orihime apareció, rodeándolo a él y Grimmjow con su escudo curativo. Ella le sonrió.

-Lamentamos la tardanza, a Urahara-san le costo romper la barrera.-Detrás de ella estaban Uryuu, Chad, Nelliel y Hacchi, este ultimo el que había conjurado el hechizo.

-¿Y porque mierda se tardaron?-gruño el peliazul, sintiendo como su abdomen se cerraba.

-Cállate, no es culpa mía que Urahara nos avisara tarde.-gruño el rubio.-Espero que los demás se diviertan cazando hollows.

A estas palabras, varios reiatsus explotaron por toda la ciudad. Todos los vizards estaban peleando en ese instante.

-¡Joder! ¿Y porque tenemos nosotros que limpiar la mierda de los shinigamis?-Hiyori exclamo, desclavando su zampakkuto de la cabeza de un menos. Detrás de ella Liza contesto.

-No estamos aquí para ayudar a los shinigamis… sino a un amigo…

La moreno desapareció para acabar con otros menos que se iban aglomerando. Hiyori dio un vistazo a la colina Sokyoku. Por ella, que todos los shinigamis se fueran al infierno, pero cuando se trataba de una amigo… dio otro gruñido. En estos cien años, se había ablandado.

Shinji se acomodo el gorro en la cabeza, soltando una sonrisa burlona.-En serio, que tipo más pesado, reunir todo un ejército de hollows, empezar una guerra con los shinigamis, montar todo este teatro, solo para que tu hermano volviera contigo… ¿o me equivoco?

Miradas furtivas iban entre el grupo, para luego posarse en la espalda de Shinji. Arturo estaba inexpresivo.

-No me importa que demonios te paso para que te convirtieras en lo que eres, pero si amenazas a uno de mis compañeros, ninguno de nosotros te lo va a perdonar.

Ulquiorra no lo creía. Solo hasta este momento lo veía, todas las personas que había conocido, que había intentado proteger, estaban allí a su lado, preparados para pelear. Sintió como si algo brotara en su pecho, algo cálido, pero a la vez doloroso. Toda esta guerra era por él, él era la razón por la que todos peleaban, para protegerlo. Y el lo único que podía hacer era estar allí, mirando sin hacer nada, porque tenia miedo, miedo de pelear, miedo de lastimar, miedo de morir… solo miedo.

¿En verdad su vida valía la pena?

Una risa hueca resonó.-¿De verdad creen que pueden ganarnos?

Mas rápido de lo que nadie pudo anticipar, el decimo Espada, Yammy, había tomado su zampakkuto, sacándola de un golpe, gritando el comando de resurrección.

-¡DESTRUYE IRA!

La gran presión espiritual hizo temblar la tierra, y ante ellos apareció la enorme masa del ahora Cero Espada. Soltando unos gruñidos que parecían ser una risa, alzo un puño, y lo enterró en la tierra. La colina retumbo, y pronto se desquebrajo bajo sus pies. La colina no pudo soportar tal ataque, y pronto todos estaban cayendo.

El ruido de la colina cayendo lo lleno todo, y todos en la Sociedad de Almas, Shinigamis, Hollows y Vizards, dedicaron unos segundos para ver aquel catastrófico desastre.

El rugido de piedras cayendo unas sobre otras no se detuvo hasta luego de unos minutos. Otro minuto paso cuando algunas rocas se removieron. Lentamente, el grupo fue saliendo de entre lo que había sido la colina, intentando recobrar el aliento.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo Chad, quitando una gran roca de encima, a Orihime. El gran hombre había alcanzado a sujetarla en la caída. La pelirroja tosió, pero asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

A un par de metros de ellos, Uryuu apareció, pasándose una mano por el hombro.-Oh, están aquí. ¿No han vistos a los otros?

-No, recién salimos de entre las piedras. Pero deberían estar cerca.-murmuro Chad, mirando alrededor, solo había silencio, exceptuando por algunas rocas mas pequeñas que todavía se desmoronaban. Los tres humanos se pusieron de pie para continuar la búsqueda, hasta que una gran sobra cayó sobre ellos.

-Ey pequeños insectos, no me digan que se olvidaron de mí.-detrás de ellos, la gran forma de Yammy apareció, sonriendo burlonamente. Pero al poner sus ojos en la figura blanca de Uryuu, su expresión burlo se transformo en una iracunda.-¡Tu! ¡Tu eres el bastardo que me tiro de la torre!

El quinsy sudo frio. -Todavía lo recuerda… que mala suerte.

-¡Claro que me acuerdo! ¡Y voy a devolverte el favor mandándote a ti y a tus amigos al infierno!

Mas rápido de lo que podían imaginar con ese cuerpo tan grande, Yammy estaba dirigiendo sus puños directamente hacia ellos. En pánico, Orihime conjuro su escudo, aun sin saber si con eso bastaría para protegerlos.

El enorme puño fue detenido a unos centímetros del escudo de luz, justo delante de la erguida figura de Nelliel. –¿Nell-chan?-murmuro la pelirroja en un hilo de voz.

-No se preocupen, yo me encargo de este.-murmuro sobre su hombro, y dándoles una sonrisa de confianza, desapareció usando sonido, al instante, estaba frente a la cara de Yammy, y con un grito de guerra, le dio una poderosa patada, lanzado a la enorme bestia varios metros en el aire. Inmediatamente, ella fue detrás.

-Wow, que patada, recuérdenme nunca hacerla enojar.- volteándose, Orihime se ilumino al instante. Shinji junto Hacchi venían hacia ellos, sacudiéndose la tierra. Y más atrás, aparecieron por fin Ichigo, Grimmjow y Ulquiorra, todavía un poco mareados por la caída.

Sin contenerse, la pelirroja corrió y se lanzo a abrazar al moreno, que se sorprendió por este gesto. –¡Ulquiorra-kun! ¡Estábamos tan preocupados por ti! ¡Nunca vuelvas a hacernos esto!

-Orihime-san…-Ulquiorra no estaba seguro de que decir, titubeando, puso sus brazos sobre ella, dándole un tímido abrazo.-… lo siento… no quería…

-Grandísimo idiota que eres.-a esto sintió un golpe en la cabeza. Grimmjow apenas podía contener su furia.-Deja de hacerte el mártir, porque te juro que la próxima vez que intentes hacer algo como esto por tu cuenta, ten por seguro que yo no voy a descansar hasta encontrarte tu lamentable ser y golpearte hasta que estés medio muerto!

-Grimmjow…

-¡Y que se te meta en la cabeza que a no estas solo en el mundo, y que cualquier mierda que hagas nos va a afectar a todos!... porque nosotros somos… somos tus amigos y nos importas.- a pesar de su gran furia, las ultimas palabras fueron dichas con tal suavidad que casi era imposible creer que Grimmjow las hubiera dicho.

-Es verdad.-comento ahora Shinji.-Lo que sea que vayas a enfrentar, nosotros estaremos detrás de ti para ayudarte.

Todos a su alrededor asintieron, con rostros sinceros. Allí estaba esa sensación de nuevo, esa calidez que dolía, pero estaba bien, porque tal vez, y solo ahora se daba cuenta, dolía porque era la primera vez que sentía esto. La sensación de saber realmente querido por alguien, como si volviera a respirar después de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo, dolía, pero con el tiempo pasaría. Mirándolos a cada uno por un momento, después de lo que fue una eternidad, dejo que una sonrisa aparecía en su cara.

-Gracias a todos, no saben lo mucho que significa esto para mí…

Sintió que los brazos de la pelirroja lo iban dejando, dándose cuenta que alguien mas se acercaba a el. Delante de el, Ichigo se paro, y se miraron fijamente.-Lo sabemos, por eso vinimos.

-Ichigo, siento lo que dije, no quería arrastrarte conmigo a esto. Yo solo…-fue interrumpido cuando el pelirrojo puso una mano en su hombro.

-Esta bien, lo que importa es que estamos aquí y que todo saldrá bien, lo prometo.

Trago saliva, había tantas cosas que quería decirle, lo mucho que lamentaba todo, la tristeza que sintió de tener que abandonarlos, y no sabia que mas, pero en este momento, después de estar al borde de la muerte tantas veces, estando en medio de una guerra, solo había algo que tenia, que necesitaba decirle a Ichigo. Era ahora o nunca.

-Ichigo… yo… yo te…

-Que adorable escena, pero creo que ya es tiempo de que vuelvan a la realidad.

Paralizándose por un segundo, todos se voltearon a ver a Arturo aparecer frente a ellos, con Szayel a su lado. Ichigo se puso delante del moreno, con su mano lista a empuñas a Zangetsu. Este mismo ademan hicieron Shinji y Grimmjow. La tensión cargaba sus cuerpos. Pero Arturo solo dio una sonrisa predadora.

-No vamos a dejar que te lleves a Ulquiorra, para eso tendrás que pasar por nosotros primero.-gruño Shinji, ya listo para liberar su Bankai al mas pequeño movimiento.

-Oh, ¿en serio? Mi hermanito hizo tan buenos amigos.-rio, dejando que su postura se relajara.-Pero, creo que se están olvidando de alguien mas aquí.

Un instante de confusión. Al momento siguiente, sintieron más que oyeron una explosión acompañado por un profundo chillido.

La criatura, el hollow surgió de la tierra, y con otro grito, rompió las cadenas que le ataban. No hubo tiempo para dar un paso, la criatura corrió a una velocidad bestial. Ulquiorra ni siquiera se podía mover, el horror lo había congelado en su lugar.

… un instante…

El aliento se le escapo, su cuerpo se estaba volviendo pesado, y antes de que la oscuridad le llenara, alcanzo a ver unos ojos castaños mirándole tristemente.

-… lo… siento…

Un largo brazo negro se clavaba en el pecho de Ulquiorra, a través del abdomen de Ichigo, que se había interpuesto entre ambos.

Su sacrificio había sido en vano.

Al instante siguiente, la criatura se disipo en el aire repentinamente, dejando a ambos jóvenes caer en el suelo, sus miradas vacías de vida.

Exclamaciones de horror se escucharon mientras todos se acercaban a ellos, intentando comprender que había pasado en aquellos segundos. Shinji frunció el entrecejo, notando que Arturo esbozo una sonrisa satisfecha. Pero no entendía por que…

-…¡!- tan rápido como un rayo lo entendió. Esto era lo que Arturo había estado esperando.

-¡Aléjense de Ulquiorra rápido!-exclamo casi con alarma. Pero viendo que todos le miraban confundidos, decido que debía actuar rápido. Usando shumpo, tomo el cuerpo de Ulquiorra, alejándolo de todos los demás. Al momento que volvió a dejarlo en el suelo grito. -¡Hacchi! ¡Sella sus extremidades!

-Pero…

-¡QUE LOS HAGA AHORA!

No entendía que pasaba, pero el gran hombre sabia que si Shinji estaba así era porque algo muy grave estaba por pasar. Juntando ambas manos, concentro su poder espiritual, decidiendo saltarse el canto.- ¡BAKUDO 75 GOCHUU TEKKAN!

De aire salieron cinco pilares entrelazados con cadenas que se posicionaron en cada extremidad del cuerpo de Ulquiorra. Inoue exclamo asustada. -¡Hirako-kun! ¡ ¿Que están haciendo? !

-… preparándonos…-murmuro en voz grave. Antes de que nadie pudiera preguntar nada, una gran presión espiritual cayo en la zona, incrementándose a cada segundo. Los pilares comenzaban a temblar.

Arturo sonrió ampliamente. -El juego acaba de empezar.

ººººº

_Estaba oscuro, pero no tenía miedo. Era como una oscuridad familiar, cálida, que le envolvía protectoramente, mientras iba cayendo, no, no caía, se sentía como si se estuviera hundiendo. _

_Hundiéndose en esa oscuridad densa e infinita. Y la calidez de otra presencia con el, si, había liguen mas allí. Ambos se hundían. _

_Un dolor creció en su pecho, pero no era su dolor. De alguna manera, supo que estaba sintiendo el dolor de la otra presencia, como si ambos estuvieran conectados por un lazo intimo. _

_Pronto, imágenes tomaron forma en sus mentes… ambos recordaron…_

_A lo lejos le llego el chirrido de los pájaros de entre las ramas del árbol donde el estaba apoyado. Sonriendo para si, acomodándose mejor, con intención de seguir durmiendo. Se hizo el tonto cuando escucho unos pasos acercarse. Sabia que le estaba mirando fijamente, y pronto, los nervios le pudieron más y se incorporo de un salto._

_-¡Ya! ¡Si, estoy despierto!_

_-Más te valía, un rato más y me ponía asaltar arriba tuyo.-gruño el otro chico, pero le sonrió, ofreciéndole una mano. Ayudándole a poner se pie, ambos corrieron a casa, donde su madre les esperaba con las tareas que les tocaba hoy._

_Su vida era pacifica y monótona, pero feliz. Eran los únicos en aquel gran bosque, y a pesar del trabajo de sus padres para ayudar a las personas, nadie quería tenerlos cerca. Parecía ser que el tener la capacidad de ver espíritus traía malos augurios._

_Su padre se ganaba la vida exorcizando espíritus malignos, mientras que su madre ayudaba a almas errantes a encontrar el camino al más allá. Cuando no estaba haciendo estas cosas, se dedicaban a cuidar de la pequeña granja que tenían, ya que muy pocas veces tenían la posibilidad de ir a comprar cosas en el poblado más cercano. Pero aun a pesar de su vida solitaria y los tiempos difíciles, ambos padres siempre se mostraban alegres y fuertes por el bien de ambos niños. Mientras se tuvieran los unos a los otros, estarían bien, era lo que ellos siempre les decían._

_Hacia un tiempo, ambos niños empezaron a mostrar señales de que sus poderes espirituales estaban madurando. El mayor tendría siete años, mientras que el menor un año menos, pero sus cualidades eran asombrosas, no solo podían ver y escuchar espíritus como si estuvieran vivos, sino que empezaban a controlar su propia fuerza espiritual. Pronto, se volvió costumbre que cada tarde sus padres les enseñaran y entrenaran a controlar su poder. Justo ahora, ambos niños volvían a casa para hacer esto. Se había quedado jugando todo el día, ya que hoy no había mucho para hacer. El mayor iba adelante, con aire jovial, cuando noto a su hermano menor se iba quedando atrás, con paso más lento. _

_-¿Hermano? ¿Pasa algo?_

_El mas chico alzo la cabeza, mirando con franqueza al otro chico.-¿Somos distintos hermano?_

_El mayor le miro confundido.-¿Distintos como?_

_-Es solo…-el mas pequeño miro al piso, pasándose una mano por la frente, donde tenia un moretón. Por alguna razón, se le vino a la cabeza el incidente del otro día. El había salido a buscar algo de madera para la noche, cuando por casualidad, se cruzo con un grupo de niños que estaban por allí explorando. Pronto le señalaron y le hicieron gestos de burla. Cuando el niño no hizo caso de sus palabras e intento marcharse, el grupo le rodeo y uno de ellos le tiro una piedra en la frente, diciendo algo de que él y su familia eran diferentes. Si hubiera sido otra persona, habría llorado o respondido, pero se quedo allí en silencio, manteniendo la calma. Era muy importante mantener la calma, porque cuando perdía el control, cosas malas solían pasar. Para su suerte, su hermano apareció y espanto el grupo cuando le vieron cargando una gran rama. Las palabras de esos niños resonaban en su cabeza. –Ellos dijeron que éramos diferentes, raros, anormales… monstruos._

_Frunciendo el seño, el otro chico le tomo una mano.-No importa lo que los demás digan de nosotros, no entienden nada, son unos idiotas. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo papa? Esto que tenemos es un don único, y con el podemos hacer cosas que otros no podrían ni soñar. Cuando seamos grandes, nadie podrá detenernos._

_-Pero es que a veces me da miedo, cuando me enojo… destruyo cosas. Mama dice que este poder sirve para proteger a la gente, ¿como voy a proteger algo si lo destruyo?_

_-… solo necesitas practica. A mi también me pasa a veces…- dejo las palabras en el aire, para luego desordenar el cabello del menor.-Pero no pienses esas cosas, papa y mama nos están esperando._

_El pequeño gruño al gesto, pero rio, su hermano siempre encontraba la forma de animarlo. Aunque fuera muy joven, tenia conciencia de que su poder era muy grande, y a veces se asustaba cuando se salía de control y terminaba tirando arboles o haciendo explosiones. Pero su padre, un hombre fuerte y decidido, les había dicho la importancia de sus dones, pero fueron unas palabras en particular que le se le habían quedado plantadas firmemente en su cabeza… "… gracias a esto, podemos ser capaces de proteger lo que mas queremos…" _

_Había algo en esas palabras, quizás la firmeza en los ojos de sus padres cuándo las dijo, que le marcaron profundamente. Quería ser fuerte, y proteger a su hermano, a su madre y su padre cuando tuviera que hacerlo. Su mente aun era muy joven para entender el esfuerzo que esto implicaba, pero igual seguía intentándolo, y cuando las dudas llenaran su mente, su hermano estaría allí para ayudarlo a continuar._

_Y quizás, se habría convertido en un gran exorcista como tanto había aspirado… de no ser por aquella trágica noche, en el que todo cambio._

_Se habían despertado los ruidos de golpes contra la madera de la casa. Se incorporado, notando a su hermano a su lado, tenso, como escuchando algo. El ruido de gritos hizo que se asustara, y antes de poder decir algo, su madre había entrado a la habitación. Rápidamente tomo la mano de cada uno y corrió, sacándolos de la pequeña casa._

_-¡Mama! ¡¿Que paso?!-grito el hermano mayor. Pero la mujer de pelo negro solo murmuro cosas que no entendieron. Casi arrastrándolos, los llevo hacia el bosque. El más pequeño miro atrás, preguntándose que había pasado con su padre. _

_Su corazón se detuvo. La pequeña casa pronto ardió en llamas, y un gran grupo de gente gritaba enfurecidos, arrojando todo lo que tenían. En el suelo, siendo pateado y golpeado, estaba su padre. No se movía._

_Alguien grito, y varios hombres empezaron a seguirlos. La mujer y los niños corrieron tanto como les dieron las piernas. Llegaron hasta una zona particularmente boscosa. La madre vio un gran árbol que estaba hueco. Sabiendo bien que no podría escapar con los niños, tomo la decisión más difícil de todas. _

_-Hijos, deben quedarse aquí, dentro de este árbol. Prométanme que, sin importar lo que pase, no saldrán de aquí.-murmuro la mujer con la voz a punto de quebrarse._

_-Pero mama…_

_-Prométanmelo._

_Los niños se miraron, los ojos húmedos y llenos de miedo, pero asintieron. La mujer se agacho, dándoles un fuerte abrazo, besando sus frentes con todo el amor que una madre podría tener.-Cuiden el uno del otro. Mientras están juntos, todo estará bien. No lo olviden._

_Sin mirar atrás, la mujer se perdió en el bosque, bajo esa noche fría sin luna._

_En el fondo de un árbol hueco, ambos hermanos se quedaron abrazados, llorando en silencio._

_A la mañana siguiente, tomados de la mano, salieron del su refugio, y caminaron. El cielo estaba nublado, y pronto, la lluvia cayó. Se quedaron bajo la sombra de un árbol frondoso, esperando. Finalmente, el menor hablo.-Quiero volver a casa._

_-…-el mayor murmuro algo que no entendió._

_-¿Hermano? _

_-Dije que ya no tenemos casa… no tenemos nada._

_El pequeño ensancho los ojos, con lágrimas empezando a asomarse por sus ojos. No, no quería aceptarlo.-Quiero volver a casa… quiero volver con mama y papa… quiero…_

_-¡No importa lo que quieras, ¿que no entiendes?! ¡Mama y papa ya nunca van a volver! ¡Esos malditos los mataron!_

_-¡NO!-grito el menor, y corrió lejos, ignorando los llamados del otro. Corrió y corrió hasta que sus piernas le dolieron. Al final, tropezó y cayó. Se quedo tirado, dejando que la lluvia enfriara su cuerpo. Se levanto, sentándose en sus rodillas, delante de el estaba aquel lago al que solía venir cuando quería relajarse o estar solo. Las gotas salpicaban la superficie, enturbiando las aguas. No le importaba. Ese dolor dentro de él crecía y crecía, Papa y Mama se había ido, lo sabia, y todo ese poder no había servido para nada, solo quedándose allí escondido, temblando de miedo. Era un inútil bueno para nada. _

_Cuando no lo pudo soportar más, grito, con lágrimas nublando sus ojos. Quería desaparecer, tal vez así, su pecho dejaría de doler._

_-Por favor no llores… no llores…_

_Una voz ahogada susurro en su oído. Su hermano mayor estaba allí, abrazándolo con fuerza. Y aunque no pudiera ver su cara, esa sensación cálida en su cuello le hizo entender que el también estaba llorando._

_-No llores… no dejare que nada te pase… yo te voy a proteger…_

_El tiempo paso, y nunca se separaron. Sus padres les enseñaron bien, así que pudieron arreglárselas para sobrevivir por ellos mismos. Abandonaron aquel bosque, siempre tratando de no estar en un solo sitio por mucho tiempo, porque sus "dones" tendían a atraer aquellas criaturas de rostro blanco. Aunque esto no resulto ser un gran problema, ya que nunca dejaron de entrenar sus poderes, ganando control y habilidad. Y como había prometido, el mayor de los hermanos siempre cuido celosamente del otro. Hacia mucho que había perdido la confianza en el resto del mundo. Por el, todos podían irse al demonio, mientras su pequeño hermano estuviera con el. _

_Nueve años pasaron. _

_Se estaban quedando en una choza abandonada, a las afueras de un pequeño poblado. El mayor prefería evitar el contacto con la gente. Este alzo la cabeza cuando su hermano entro, trayendo una bolsa con algunas verduras y vegetales. Esto le extraño un poco._

_-Ey. Hasta que volviste. ¿Que es eso?_

_-Perdón por tardar, estaba volviendo cuando una de esas criaturas empezó a atacar a unos niños. Yo alcance a salvarlos, y me dieron esto como agradecimiento.- sonrió al terminar el moreno, dejando la bolsa en el suelo. _

_-… no debiste hacer eso.-murmuro el otro, volviendo la vista al fuego que estaba preparando. _

_-Pero hermano, no podía dejar que esos niños…_

_-Si podías, solo dabas la vuelta y listo, problema de otro.-gruño. Alzo la cara, enfrentándose a la expresión casi horrorizada de su hermano. Suspiro.-Mira… llevamos poco tiempo aquí, y si la gente sabe de nuestros dones, pronto van a empezar a culparnos por cada cosa rara que pase. Tal como en el pueblo anterior._

_-Lo se… pero es que…-entrecerró los ojos, con expresión atribulada. Cuando se trataba de sus dones, la misma discusión salía. En ese aspecto, ambos diferían. Pero es que no podía quedarse quieto cuando veía que alguien necesitaba ayuda, debía haber una razón para sus poderes, y si con el podía proteger a personas indefensas de esos monstruos con agujeros, lo haría sin dudar, a pesar de lo que las personas pensaran de el luego. Pero su hermano no quería saber nada, el solo quería que los dejaran en paz. Personas como esas fueron los que les quitaron a sus padres, y por nada en el mundo dejaría que su pequeño hermano pasara por lo mismo._

_El mayor gruño.-Ya no importa. Mañana nos vamos al amanecer. _

_-Pero hermano, no pasara nada, esta gente es buena. No tenemos que irnos tan pronto.-intento disuadirle, pero el otro no escucho._

_-Parece buena, pero con el tiempo, ellos también nos tendrán miedo. Mañana nos vamos. Punto final. _

_Apretó los puños. ¿Porque su hermano no podía escucharlo por lo menos una vez? –No es justo. Estoy cansado de viajar. Quiero quedarme, quiero tener amigos, quizás un día tener una familia. ¡¿Que no importa lo que yo quiera por una vez?!_

_-¡Entiende, no podemos confiar en nadie!_

_-No… eres tu el que no puede.- respondió con voz fría, decepcionada. Esa noche, ambos durmieron dándose la espalda. A la mañana siguiente, por primera vez en sus vidas, ninguno se dirigió la palabra. En silencio, ambos desayunaron, cada uno concentrado en su plato. Luego de eso, el mayor salió de la casa, siguiendo su rutina de ir a entrenar en el bosque. El menor suspiro, con expresión decaída. _

_Cuando se dio cuenta, el cielo ya se estaba poniendo amarillento y azul, y su hermano no había vuelto. Soltó un gruñido, dándose cuenta que se habían quedado si madera para el fuego. Con movimiento desganados, salió y busco en los alrededores por algo de leña. Ya estaba medio oscuro, así que tomo todo lo que tenia al alcance. Cuando le pareció que tenia suficiente al menos para esa noche, rehízo su camino al a cabaña. No le faltaba mucho para llegar cuando escucho a alguien pidiendo ayuda. Vio a un joven en el suelo, llamándole. Rápidamente, dejo caer la madera, llegando hasta el joven. _

_-¿Esta bien? ¿Que paso?-pregunto con voz preocupada. El hombre. No mucho mayor que el, le explico que venia a recoger leña, cuando se tropezó con algo, y cayo. Decía que su tobillo debió lastimarse, porque no podía ponerse de pie. _

_-Ya veo. Creo que puedo curarlo.-le dijo, a lo que el otro hombre puso expresión confundida. Con cuidado, apoyo sus palmas en el tobillo herido, su madre le había enseñado que su don no solo servía para pelear, sino también para curar. Concentrado su poder, busco por el área dañada._

_Pero había algo raro aquí. Por más que buscaba, no había ninguna herida que curar. Un ruido a sus espaldas le hizo voltearse, dándose cuanta de lo que en realidad estaba pasando, pero ya era tarde. Cayó al suelo cuando algo le golpeo en la cabeza. Por unos segundos quedo desorientado, con el dolor nublando su vista, pero notando tres pares de pies acercándose._

_-Tu eres ese exorcista que estaba en el pueblo ayer, ¿cierto? No eres la gran cosa.-murmuro la gruesa voz de uno de los hombres. Un par de brazos le agarraron de los hombros con fuerza, obligándole a incorporarse.-Pero bien, andamos cortos de dinero y pensamos que tu podrías darnos un poco._

_-No se… de que están hablando…-murmuro, a pesar del fuerte mareo que le embargaba._

_-No te hagas el idiota, los exorcistas cobrar mucho por sus servicios, tu debes tener algo.-gruño el hombre mas alto, con expresión amenazadora._

_-Yo ayudo a la gente porque es lo correcto, no por dinero._

_Esta respuesta no pareció complacer a los ladrones. Sin compasión, uno de ellos le dio una patada en la cara. Cayo al suelo, apretando los dietes con fuerza, debía mantenerse centrado, no debía perder la calma por nada. Si no…_

_-No nos sirve de nada. Solo es una basura… mátenlo.-el ruido de espadas desenfundándose llego a sus oídos. La luz se reflejo en el filos de las espadas hizo que su estomago se revolviera. Juntado sus fuerzas, obligo a sus brazos a levantarlo, pero un golpe en su costado le quito el aliento. Jadeo, sosteniéndose el pecho. Podía sentirlo, la fría sombra de la muerte le envolvía, paralizando sus nervios, su cuerpo ya no respondía, por mucho que su mente gritara que lo hiciera. No quería morir, no ahora. Estaba asustado. _

_Y en su mente suplico. "Por favor Dios… no me importa como… ¡solo no me dejes morir!"_

_-¡ALEJENSE DE EL!_

_Abrió los ojos sorprendido. Uno de los ladrones estaba en el suelo, noqueado. Y la figura de su hermano delante de el. Su hermano había venido a salvarlo. _

_Con un grito, se lanzo sobre los otros dos hombres, con ayuda de una rama gruesa, logro golpear en la cabeza a uno y al otro en el vientre. Ambos cayeron sin mucho esfuerzo. Iba a darles el golpe de gracia, cuando escucho los quejidos del menos. Lanzando la rama, fue hacia el, ayudándole a incorporarse.-¿Estas bien? ¿No te hirieron?_

_El menor le miro a la cara, sus ojos llenos de emoción.-Hermano… volviste... pensé que ya no querías verme…_

_El otro quedo un poco descolocado por estas palabras, para luego darle una pequeña sonrisa.-Tonto, claro que volví. Te lo prometí, ¿no? Siempre voy a estar aquí para protegerte, sin importar lo que pase, hermano._

_El moreno respondió a su sonrisa.-Si… lo se…_

_-Anda, ya vamos a casa…-y eso fue todo lo que pudo decir. _

_Porque al bajar la vista, noto el filo de una espada atravesar su pecho. _

_Sin hacer ruido, cayo en el suelo, ante su pequeño hermano. _

_Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera, como si el mundo se hiciera pedazos a su alrededor. Todo lo que había era el color rojo._

_Podía escucharlos, los débiles latidos de su hermano, cada ves mas lentos, mas débiles… hasta que…_

… _nada…_

_-Her… ma… no…-una temblorosa mano toco el cuerpo. Nada, no podía sentir la presencia de su hermano. Se había ido… Ido... Ido..._

_-El ya no esta aquí… se fue… _

_-Tranquilo, lo veras muy pronto.-la sombra de uno de los ladrones caí sombre el, pero ni siquiera lo noto. Su hermano se fue, ¿pero no le había prometido que siempre iban a estar juntos? ¿Que siempre le iba a proteger?... Se lo había prometido… _

_-me… lo… prometiste…-lagrimas empezaron a caer, y cuando la realidad le golpeo, su alma se quebró.-¡ME LO PROMETISTE!_

_Todo se volvió blanco, luego negro, y luego ya no supo más._

_No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando despertó. Todo a su alrededor solo había desolación y silencio. Se sentía muy cansado, sin recordar lo que paso. Se incorporo con lentitud, y vio el cuerpo. Su garganta se cerro bruscamente, y le costaba respirar, pero no era consiente de esas cosas, lo único que había en su mente era suplicas, suplicas de que su hermano estuviera bien, de que se levantaría y le sonreiría, que nada había pasado, que el no le dejaría. _

_Pero cuando su temblorosa mano toco el rostro frio el mundo se apago._

_Su hermano… se había ido, como papa y mama… y ya no había nadie mas… estaba solo… _

… _completamente solo…_

_-No… no… despierta… no me dejes… ¿que voy a hacer ahora?… ¿que voy a hacer sin ti hermano?…_

_Atrajo el frio cuerpo a su pecho, sosteniéndolo con fuerza, deseando que con su calor, el volviera a la vida, pero lo único que logro fue que el frio embargará su propio cuerpo. Escondió la cara en el cuello de su hermano, sin ser consiente de las lágrimas que caían sin parar, lastimeros gemidos escapaban de su boca. ¿Porque tuvo que ser así? Si tan le hubiera escuchado, tal vez nada habría pasado. En su pecho, había una sensación extraña, un vacio que dolía. Ese dolor le había acompañado desde aquella noche cuando vio a su madre por última vez; con el tiempo había ido disminuyendo, pero ahora era mas intenso que nunca. Sabía que este dolor lo sentían personas que habían perdido a alguien querido, que un pedacito de sus corazones se iba con esa perdida… _

… _¿de que le servía a el tener corazón si todas las personas que amaba estaban muertas? ¿Acaso significaba que su corazón estaba muerto también? ¿Entonces porque dolía? _

… _Ojala nunca hubiera tenido una desde el principio._

_-… hermano…_

_Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, esa voz… pero al mirar abajo, solo encontró el rostro dormido de su hermano. _

_Abría jurado que lo había escuchado llamarle…_

_-Hermano…_

_Ahí estaba la voz de vuelta. Pero era imposible, el cuerpo en sus brazos no se había movido, y la voz venia de atrás de el._

_-Esta bien hermano… estoy aquí._

_Era imposible… ¿o no? Muy, muy lentamente, dejo que su cabeza girara. El aire se le escapo de su cuerpo, y sus ojos se abrieron hasta cuanto pudieron. Atrás suyo estaba… estaba…_

_El le sonrió, saludándole con la mano. -Ey…-fue todo lo que dijo._

_Antes de darse cuenta, el menor había corrido a abrazarse a la persona dueña de esa voz. Su cuerpo temblaba fuertemente, y mas lagrimas cayeron. -Pensé que te habías ido… pensé que me había quedado solo…_

_El mayor sonrió apenado, una mano posándose el cabeza morena.-Te lo prometí, siempre vamos a estar juntos, ni siquiera la muerte nos va a separar… te quiero Ulquiorra._

**Continuara…**

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**Bakudo 63 Sajou Sabaku: Cadenas de ataduras de aire**_

_**Bakudo 75 Gochuu tekkan: Cinco pilares de hierro**_

Ojala les gustara el capitulo, el final esta cerca.

Ulqui, Ichi y Grimm: … ¬¬

Miko: porque no me hablan? Están enojados porque no les preste atención en todo un mes?

Ulqui: porque no te vas con tus Avengers que tanto te gustan?

Miko: no, Ulqui, yo te amo, pero es que Bleach esta algo aburrido, y sin novedades tuyas…

Ichi: lo que sea, nosotros nos vamos.

Grimm: si, seguro otra fan nos adorara como se debe.

Miko: no chicos! Vuelvaaaan! … Me dejaron solita T-T

Solo espero que mis lectoras no hayan echo los mismo. No tengo mucho mas que agregar, solo que si mandan sus comentarios, aumentan las chances de que el capitulo llegue mas pronto, no saben lo bueno que es para el animo el saber que a la gente le gusta lo que uno hace. Si que ya saben, todo depende de ustedes.

Hasta la próxima.

Miko.


	27. Chapter 27

Si estas leyendo esto, lamento informarte que no es un nuevo Capitulo de Resurrección.

Hola, soy KakushiMiko, escritora de fanfics. Estoy usando este tono formal para mostrar el respeto que siento por ustedes, los lectores, y para dar mis sinceras disculpas por la espera.

Lamento que hayan tenido que esperar tanto tiempo por este humilde fanfic, se que prometí que tendría un nuevo capitulo pronto, y otras cosas mas, pero como ya seguro saben, la vida siempre encuentra la forma de entorpecerte los planes. Estoy segura de que muchos de ustedes, especialmente escritores de fanfics, saben a lo que me refiero cuando digo eso, (los estudios, trabajo, distracciones del Internet, que se te eche a perder la computadora jaja, etc.)

Como sea, no desesperen, esto no es un aviso de abandono. Ya había mencionado antes esto y vuelvo a repetirlo, las vacaciones son la kriptonita de mi inspiración para escribir. Mas que nada me la paso leyendo, poniéndome al día con otros fics de varios fandoms que había postergado, y otras cosas mas, como cuidar la casa, estudiar para los final, jarejarejare, y para cuando me doy cuenta, otro día había terminado y con ello mis ganas de escribir. Pero la culpa de dejar este fic por tanto tiempo sigue allí.

Se que debí poner este aviso hace bastante tiempo. Pero más vale tarde que nunca.

Lo que quería informar es que este fic no a sido abandonado; este fic es uno de los mas largos que e escrito y a que mas tiempo le e dedicado, y me jure que tendría un final si o si. Aun continúo leyendo el manga de Bleach, y recientemente han salido unos datos interesantes que me ayudaron a aclarar un par de cosas que no tenía del todo claro. Con ello también han subido mis ganas de escribir mas cosas para Bleach; aparentemente Kubo también se a puesto las pilas y esta recobrando esa chispa que hacia de Bleach un manga tan genial.

Con suerte, y mucho esfuerzo de mi parte, quizás el mes que viene, Febrero del 2013, los últimos tres o cuatro capítulos de este fic serán terminados, o en Marzo a más tardar. Así es, me voy a poner las pilas, releere toda la Saga Arrancar de nuevo, y terminare de escribir este fic. Esto lo hago tanto para ustedes tanto como para mi. Una promesa es una promesa, ¿verdad?

Otros par de cositas mas que quisiera decirle ahora que tengo el tiempo.

No se si se acuerdan, pero había dicho que tenia una sorpresa que iba a decir cuando terminara este fic, pero como ya los hice esperar mucho, lo diré ahora. Tenía pensado ponerme a dibujar este fic, hacerlo un doujinshi que publicaría en mi cuenta de Deviantart. Pero como muchos de mis otros proyectos guardados, la cosa quedo en solo cuatro o cinco páginas. Si a alguien le interesa que lo publique, díganmelo via review, y si recibo suficientes comentarios positivos, quizás empezare a dibujar la serie.

También, y esto se me ocurrió hace un par de días, tenia pensado escribir un fic basado en una película de Disney (no quiero revelar el titulo todavía), con la pareja IchiUlqui como principal (que puedo decir, es mi OTP en Bleach, y nada va a cambiar eso :) ). Como el comentario de arriba, si quieren, podría empezar a escribirlo ahora en lo que esperan a que termine Resurrección", la elección es suya.

Bien, creo que eso es todo. Si aun tengo lectoras y lectores interesados en este pequeño fic, solo espero que sepan perdonar mi pereza, y que no romperé mi promesa sobre terminar esta historia, no importa lo que pase.

Nos estaremos viendo, espero que pronto.

Miko.


End file.
